Mémoires de Macédoine
by Lola Manister
Summary: Depuis l'enfance, Alexandre est tourmenté par un Athénien : Héphaistion. Tous ses rêves de gloire et de conquête sont en réalité le fruit d'un amour sans cesse brisé et remis en question, où les complots prennent des proportions dangereuses et où les dieux interviennent. Alexandre devra ainsi faire face aux peuples du monde entier et aux supplices de son cœur.
1. Introduction

Coucou et bienvenue!

J'écris cette fanfiction sur Alexandre le Grand et j'insiste sur le mot _fanfiction_. Je n'écris pas de biographie, je fais l'inverse : j'invente des événements, je reprends les mythes et j'utilise les faits comme bon me semble.

Caractéristiques de cette fic :

Violence, relations en sous-âge, meurtre, viol, sang, répression des minorités, ...

Genderbending & real people slash

**Je prends en considération que tout lecteur connait déjà Alexandre et sa conquête.**

Vous êtes avertis, philalexandroi!

Lola

_« Like Hephaestion who died, Alexander's lover… » -Sufjan Stevens, _Mystery of Love


	2. Chapitre 1

Alexandre croise Ptolémée. Celui-ci fixe le carrelage parfait. Les serviteurs s'enfuient à toutes jambes. _M'évite-t-on?_ Alexandre retire son casque. Bagoas s'enferme dans une chambre. _Pourquoi tout le monde me fuit?_

La colère monte en Alexandre. Tous se terrent comme des pleutres devant lui. Pourquoi? Ce sont ses philoi, ses serviteurs, ses invités qui se cachent comme des rats. Alexandre s'arrête, les joues ne feu. On le provoque!

Il se tourne face à Peucestas son garde du corps. Derrière eux, le palais entier d'Ecbatane a les yeux rivés sur Alexandre.

-Peucestas, quelle est cette manigance?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoue-t-il.

Seul le garde ose soutenir son regard. Alexandre grimace et piétine le sol. Il serre les poings, le corps parcouru de tremblements de colère

_Sans doute est-ce une mauvaise blague?_ Il franchit les jardins et y cherche Héphaistion. Habituellement, son amour y est toujours. Mais, les jardins sont vides : tous ont fui la présence du roi. Et, lui sombre dans la furie.

Dans le grand hall, tout le monde remarque l'état orageux d'Alexandre. Les dignitaires et l'État-major se font encore plus immobiles que les colonnes de marbre. Ils sont terrifiés, pétrifiés comme si Méduse les avait foudroyés du regard.

Lysimaque fait alors un pas. Il baisse les yeux et s'agenouille devant son roi.

-Alexandre… bafouille-t-il. Je crois que personne n'est prêt à affronter ton courroux, alors je me sacrifie.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, grince Alexandre.

Lysimaque se relève, les yeux écumant de larmes. Il étreint Alexandre. Le roi échappe sa colère. Jamais son philos ne l'a étreint de la sorte. Quelque chose de mauvais s'est produit. Lysimaque murmure à son oreille :

-Héphaistion est mort.

Alexandre perd pied, Lysimaque le retient.

-Mensonge! hurle le roi.

Le hall retient son souffle. Lysimaque cache ses larmes sous sa main. Alexandre sent sa poitrine l'écraser et l'air le quitter. Il croit mourir. _Héphaistion ne peut pas être mort! Pas sans moi!_ Alexandre tremble, il fait demi-tour et court à la chambre de son amour.

Tous s'écartent à son passage et le suivent du regard, inquiets. Il perd son casque et son épée dans sa course effrénée. Le ciel se couvre dehors.

Alexandre pousse les portes de la chambre d'Héphaistion en rugissant. À l'intérieur l'attendent déjà trois médecins, ses plus proches philoi, ses épouses… et Héphaistion.

Il est étendu, les yeux clos, les muscles figés, toujours habillé. Sa peau pâle et délicate brille sous le feu des torches. Elle semble toujours vivante, attendant qu'Alexandre la caresse et l'embrasse langoureusement comme il l'a toujours fait.

Mais, Alexandre comprend immédiatement que tous ses espoirs sont vains. Il hurle le nom de son amour, le cœur en lambeaux, la tête écrasée dans un étau. Il s'effondre à son chevet. La douleur brûle ses os et dévore sa chair. Alexandre ne cesse de hurler, paniqué, horrifié, complètement hystérique et démuni.

L'ombre a passé dans les yeux d'Héphaistion. Il est mort.

Alexandre convulse. Il refuse. Il s'insurge. Il prend son couteau et vise son propre cœur. _Hadès, ouvre-moi les portes de ton royaume, laisse-moi rejoindre mon autre moitié!_ Mais, un garde s'empare rapidement du couteau avant d'qu'Alexandre ne commette l'irréparable. Le roi crie comme si on lui arrachait un bras. Le garde se stupéfie. Alexandre plante ses ongles dans son bras, fou de douleur, et s'arrache de la chair. Le sang éclabousse les draps du lit. Le chiton d'Alexandre se teinte.

-Hadès, prend mon sang et redonne vie à celui d'Héphaistion!

Les gardes échangent des regards paniqués. L'un d'eux s'empresse de retenir Alexandre de se blesser davantage. Les autres sont incapables de réagir.

-Rends-le-moi, Hadès! vocifère Alexandre. Rends-le-moi!

Alexandre frappe son propre garde à la tempe pour se défaire de sa poigne. L'homme s'évanouit. Alexandre saute sur le lit et enserre Héphaistion.

Lysimaque fait sortir les épouses et les médecins. Alexandre ne sera pas raisonnable avant de s'être calmé et Lysimaque le sait. Seuls les gardes du corps d'Alexandre restent. Ils s'assoient et baissent les yeux. Mais, un à un, curieux et terrifiés, ils jettent un oeil à Alexandre embrassant le mort, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant à son oreille.

Alexandre éclate en sanglots. Il tire la couverture sur lui et son amour. _Jamais je ne te laisserai seul, Phai._ Alexandre caresse la joue glacée et embrasse les yeux clos.

Héphaistion a toujours été d'une beauté absolue et seuls les fous ne l'ont jamais désiré. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'Alexandre qui savait pourquoi il plaisit universellement, pourquoi Héphiastion n'était pas aussi musclé et puissant que les autres soldats, pourquoi il avait les traits délicats et des goûts raffinés, des manières douces et une certaine aversion envers la guerre. Oui, Alexandre le savait, car Héphiastion dès le premier jour lui avait tout révélé dans une confiance totale. Il était un homme dans un corps de femme.

* * *

Trois jours et trois nuits durant, Alexandre pleure sur le corps de son amour, incapable de se lever, refusant eau et nourriture, ne désirant que ramener Héphaistion à la vie. Mais, le corps commence à pourrir. Lysimaque et les gardes entrent alors de pied ferme. Alexandre est toujours lové contre Héphaistion. Il est nu, il est désarmé et il est éploré. Il se retourne brusquement vers les portes ouvertes.

-Dehors! crie-t-il.

-Alexandre, tu as un empire à diriger, ose Lysimaque.

-Cache ta langue avant que je te la coupe! hurle-t-il.

-Si tu ne lâches pas ce cadavre, menace Peucestas, nous allons te sortir de force.

-Je tuerai tous ceux qui oseront me toucher!

Alexandre s'accroche à Héphaistion comme un naufragé s'accroche à une planche à la dérive. Ses sanglots redoublent. Il serre les paupières. Les gardes rejoignent le lit et agrippent Alexandre. Il se débat comme un tigre : il mord, il griffe, il frappe, il hurle. Mais, ils sont six et il est seul. Nu. Désarmé. Éploré.

Les gardes le maîtrisent et le sortent de la chambre. Alexandre n'a plus de voix. Ses lèvres ouvertes vomissent un horrible silence. Il souffre trop. Héphaistion est si loin de lui. En un ultime effort, Alexandre se défait des gardes et court à la chambre. Il saute sur le lit et embrasse le cadavre de son amour. Les lèvres sont bleues, la peau est violacée. Mais, Alexandre n'y voit que l'homme de sa vie, son autre moitié, son Patrocle. Et, il l'embrasse de tout son être avec le feu des premières nuits, avec l'indolente volupté des dernières. Alexandre arrive à goûter les fleurs et les fruits. Il arrive à sentir le parfum frais des cheveux de soie, les huiles douces de sa peau. Alexandre presse son amour contre son cœur.

-Phai, suffoque-t-il. Attends-moi. J'arrive.

Alexandre, malade de chagrin et dévoré par la fièvre, hurle en silence, déchiré par le désespoir. Les gardes n'osent pas le détacher d'Héphaistion. Le palais tremble. Un éclair zèbre le ciel. _Je te donne mon âme, Hadès._ Alexandre s'évanouit.


	3. Chapitre 2 : la prophétie d'Aphrodite

**Chapitre 2 : l'oracle d'Aphrodite**

Héphaistion essuie ses larmes avec ses poings. Il replie ses genoux contre son torse et ferme les yeux. Son esclave, Asclépion, caresse doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

-Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut remédier à sa souffrance. Un hurlement déchire la chambre d'à côté. Des pas furieux quittent la maison. Au même moment, on cogne à la porte d'Héphaistion.

-Entre, murmure-t-il.

C'est son père. Il a le nez cassé et du sang coule sur sa bouche tordue par la douleur. Ses yeux sont rouges de chagrin et ses cheveux, plaqués dans la sueur et le sang. Il est nu et faible. Amyntor s'assoit sur la couche de son fils et se mord les lèvres, retenant une plainte. Son corps est couvert d'hématomes. Il cueille la main d'Héphaistion.

-J'ai chassé Démétrios, avoue-t-il. Toi et moi devons impérativement quitter Athènes. Asclé, prépare une besace de vivres.

L'esclave court. Héphaistion acquiesce. Il sait que l'éraste de son père est jaloux et possessif et il sait que la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais connu sa mère est en lien avec la jalousie de Démétrios. Il n'en sait cependant pas plus, et puis il est encore un garçon innocent.

Faut-il aussi mentionner qu'à vingt-cinq ans, un homme cesse d'être éromène pour devenir éraste. Cependant, Amyntor l'est toujours, à quarante ans. Démétrios ne l'a jamais laissé partir. Pourquoi? Parce qu'Amyntor est un homme androgyne, un homme devant lequel tous se pétrifient. Son visage est doux et défini, et ses yeux sont noirs comme la nuit. Il a toujours pris soin de ses longs cheveux soyeux et se baigne dans des eaux froides pour conserver la jeunesse de sa peau.

Son fils tient de lui : mêmes cheveux aux teintes oscillant entre l'orange et le vin, mêmes yeux ténébreux, même peau au grain parfait… Il est élancé, imberbe, charmant, très calme. Il préfère la cithare à l'épée ; les livres, aux querelles. Vêtu d'un péplos, Héphaistion pourrait presque passer pour une fille. Car, mis à part ses longs cheveux nattés et son regard de chouette, il est plutôt grand. Cela n'empêche pas les femmes de chuchoter à son passage et les hommes de lui proposer d'être leur éromène.

Héphaistion relâche ses genoux et se blottit contre son père.

-Un jour, je vais retrouver Démétrios et je vais le tuer, déclare le fils.

Amyntor reste silencieux. Démétrios est un vrai géant. Amyntor n'a jamais pu le vaincre au pugilat et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il restait son amant. Une autre raison est que Démétrios payait bien Amyntor : cela a permis d'instruire un minimum Héphaistion et de payer une nourrice, une gouvernante, des servantes...

-Où irons-nous? pose Héphaistion.

-En Macédoine. Je connais le roi, j'étais son espion avant de t'avoir.

-Pourquoi tu n'es plus son espion?

Amyntor soupire. Démétrios l'a autrefois menacé de révéler à Athènes sa trahison. _On m'aurait condamné à mort_, songe-t-il_._ Il se lève et embrasse son fils. Il rentre à sa chambre et revêt son plus beau chiton, fait d'un tissu céruléen contrastant avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Il passe sur son épaule une chlamyde blanche et enfile ses sandales. Son fils le rejoint. Asclépion est déjà dans le hall, prêt. Ils quittent tous les trois la maison en n'emportant que la besace de vivres.

Plus tard cette nuit-là...

Démétrios frappe à la porte d'Amyntor. Elle s'ouvre, déverrouillée. L'éraste entre. Tout semble normal à première vue. Une servante l'accueille et lui offre du vin coupé d'eau, le meilleur de la maison. Il refuse la coupe et ordonne à la servante de l'emmener auprès d'Amyntor. Elle blêmit. Démétrios la secoue par les épaules et rugit :

-Où est-il?

-Il... il est à l'agora...

-Tu mens, je reviens de l'agora!

Et la servante, terrorisée, avoue la fuite de son maître. Démétrios hurle de rage. _Je te retrouverai, Amyntor_, se promet-il. _Je te tuerai et je tuerai ton enfant._

* * *

Héphaistion saute au bas de la charrette et remercie le fermier. Celui-ci salue Amyntor, son fils et son esclave en macédonien. Héphaistion ne comprend pas. Son père, si.

-Nous sommes en bordure de Pella, déclare Amyntor.

-La capitale de Macédoine! sourit son fils.

-Exactement.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils voyagent au gré de la bonté des voyageurs. lls ont depuis longtemps vidé leurs provisions. Amyntor et Asclépion sont épuisés. Leur peau a brûlé sous le dur soleil printanier, leur patience aussi. Seul Héphaistion est radieux. Sa peau a pris une teinte dorée et ses lèvres ne cessent de s'élargir en sourires émerveillés. Tous les voyageurs croisés sur la route menant à Pella l'ont remarqué. Si Amyntor est beau, alors son fils est divin. Il saurait éveiller le désir entre deux amants platoniques, et pourtant il en est encore inconscient.

Amyntor sourit à son tour et laisse Héphaistion prendre les devants dans la ville. Toutes les rues convergent vers le palais. Impossible de se perdre à Pella. Héphaistion observe les poules et les cochons dans les rues, les maisons au style semblable, les femmes nues devant les bordels, les jeunes garçons à cheval. Il se tourne vers son père.

-J'aurai un cheval, moi aussi? s'enquit-il avec un large sourire.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce Amyntor. Tu auras un beau coursier et tu iras faire la course avec d'autrs garçons.

Héphaistion s'exclame. Sa voix est cristalline, féminine. Les regards fusent vers lui. Les hommes glissent une main discrète entre leurs cuisses. Les femmes croient s'évanouir. Les marchands en oublie leurs clients et les clients en oublient leurs emplettes. La ville entière a les yeux tournés sur l'enfant.

Héphaistion aperçoit le palais. Il n'a jamais vu de palais royal, mais il connait bien les petits palais d'Athènes : la résidence de Démosthène, des stratèges, de Démétrios, voire le Prytanée et les temples eux-mêmes. Mais, ce palais-là est différent. Des fresques colorées couronnent les colonnes taillées et des fleurs éclatantes, différentes jaillissent des fenêtres. Des gardes en armures rutilantes font la ronde et leurs piques en fer étincèlent.

Amyntor et Asclépion rejoignent Héphaistion. Un garde les interpelle devant les portes.

-Les audiences sont terminées, annonce-t-il. Revenez demain matin.

-Je suis Amyntor fils de...

-Passe ton chemin, Grec. Ton accent te trahit.

-Très bien, je reviendrai demain, répond Amyntor sans perdre son calme. Sais-tu où je peux trouver un toit pour la nuit?

Le garde, exaspéré, dresse sa pique vers la gorge d'Amyntor.

-Non! s'écrie innocemment Héphaistion.

Le garde s'ahurit. Ses yeux trouvent ceux du garçon. Il échappe sa pique. Héphaistion a les larmes aux yeux.

-Nous allons partir, fait le garçon. Ne faites pas de mal à mon père.

Le garde bafouille, complètement obnubilé par la beauté du garçon. Sa peau aux reflets d'or, ses grands yeux captivants... Le garde déglutit avec peine.

-Je peux sans doute demander une audience spéciale, bredouille-t-il.

Le garde franchit les portes au pas de couse, entre dans le palais et se cache derrière une colonne. Son coeur bat la chamade. _Qui est ce garçon? Quel est son nom? Quel est son âge? A-t-il un éraste? Est-ce une fille?_ Le garde se mord le poing. Plus il songe à Héphaistion et plus son désir s'affûte. Il ferait tout pour cet enfant.

Le garde court à la salle de conseil, frappe et se présente. On lui ouvre. Le garde cherche le roi des yeux. Il est au centre de ses généraux, secrétaires et chiliarques. Le garde se jette prestement aux pieds de Philippe et de ses yeux s'échappent deux larmes amoureuses.

-Apollon est devant les portes du palais, souffle-t-il.

-Comment? s'ébahit le roi.

Le garde s'évanouit. Philippe s'empresse de mettre fin à la réunion et se rend d'un pas rapide aux portes externes, choqué. Ses sômatophylaques le suivent. Les gardes s'écartent à leur passage. Le roi franchit les portes de l'enceinte et aperçoit l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

-Amyntor? fait le roi, incrédule. Je croyais ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi!

Les deux hommes s'étreignent. Les gardes serrent leurs armes dans leurs poings, prêts à toute éventualité.

-Que fais-tu ici, mon philos? s'enquit Philippe.

-Connais-tu mon éraste, Démétrios?

-Tu as un éraste? pose le roi, surpris.

-J'avais. Il s'est passé plusieurs... événements... et j'ai dû fuir Athènes pour sauver non seulement ma vie, mais aussi celle de mon fils.

-Tu as un fils?

Le roi découvre Héphaistion. Son coeur fond. Le garçon est la réplique-même de son père, à l'exception de sa grâce et de son charme qui surpassent cent fois ceux d'Amyntor. Héphaistion rougit et baisse les yeux, intimidé. Le roi sent ses joues rosir. Il cligne des yeux.

-Il s'appelle Héphaistion, répond Amyntor.

-Entrons, acquiesce le roi. Nous serons mieux dans un salon.

* * *

Cela fait un moment maintenant qu'Amyntor et Philippe discutent autour d'une amphore de vin coupé d'eau. Philippe a bien l'intention d'héberger son philos, ainsi qu'Héphaistion. Il est désolé des mésaventures d'Amyntor. Il veut l'intégrer dans son bataillon personnel de cavalerie. Amyntor accepte. Il est en effet un excellent cavalier et son allégeance est depuis toujours envers le roi de Macédoine.

Héphaistion s'endort sur les coussins. Le roi ordonne qu'on l'amène à une chambre pour qu'il puisse bien dormir et qu'on le veille toute la nuit. Amyntor est reconnaissant.

Un oeil glissé dans la fente de la porte du salon Alexandre observe Héphaistion. Il brûle de le rencontrer, de toucher sa main, de voir son sourire. Alexandre tremble. Il inspire profondément. Il n'a que huit ans. Il ne comprend pas les émotions qui le traversent.

Un garde réveille doucement Héphaistion. Ils sortent. Alexandre les suit à distance.

-Le roi m'a mis à ta disposition, dévoile le garde à son protégé. Veux-tu prendre un bain? As-tu faim?

-Je veux dormir.

Le garde acquiesce. Il pousse une porte et fait entrer le garçon. La chambre est plongée dans la noirceur. Le garde prend une torche et rallume les braseros. Il guide ensuite Héphaistion à la couche. Celui-ci le remercie. Le garde sent sa gorge se serrer. Héphaistion se retourne et se dénude, puis glisse sous les couvertures de soie. Le garde se fait violence et s'assoit dans un coin. Il laisse la torche dans un brasero et fixe les tapisseries. _Ne pas regarder le garçon. Ne pas regarder le garçon..._ Les tapisseries, malgré leurs impressionnants motifs et leurs riches dorures, n'arrivent pas à empêcher le garde de poser ses yeux avides sur Héphaistion. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez cet enfant et cela plaît au garde.

Alexandre entre furtivement et se cache derrière un rideau. Le garde ne l'a pas remarqué, complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation. Cependant, la porte s'ouvre dans un courant d'air. Le garde se force alors à quitter des yeux l'enfant pour fermer la porte.

Héphaistion songe à Athènes. Il revoit le visage crispé et le regard vicieux de Démétrios, son ceinturon entre les doigts, prêt à flageller. Héphaistion ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer l'éraste frapper son père. Il éclate en sanglots. Le garde bondit sur ses pieds. L'occasion est idéale pour approcher le garçon. Il le rejoint en vitesse et s'assoit sur la couche. Il caresse ses fins cheveux. _Ils sont doux et chauds come la brise d'été_, songe le garde.

-Qu'as-tu? s'enquit-il.

Ses mots étaient macédoniens. Héphaistion se détourne et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne comprend pas. Il est timide. Le garde se fait violence et se lève.

-Veux-tu que je prévienne ton père? pose-t-il en grec.

Héphaistion acquiesce entre deux sanglots. Le garde quitte la chambre. S'il était resté plus longtemps à caresser l'enfant, il aurait perdu le contrôle de ses gestes.

Alexandre quitte alors sa cachette et rejoint Héphaistion.

-Tu n'es pas seul, murmure Alexandre. Tu peux tout me dire.

Mais, Héphaisiton ne pipe mot. Alexandre passe une main maladroite dans le dos d'Héphaistion.

-Ça va aller, continue-t-il doucement. Ne pleure pas.

Héphaistion comprend que le garçon se veut rassurant. Il aime cette main dans son dos. La présence d'Alexandre le console. Il s'apaise lentement et s'assoit. Alexandre caresse sa joue et s'assoit face à lui sur la couche. Héphaistion garde les yeux fermés. Il a honte d'avoir pleuré devant un autre garçon.

-Ton nom est grec, remarque Alexandre. Je parle grec.

-Je ne parle pas macédonien, lui répond Héphaistion d'une voix étouffée.

-Ce n'est pas important. Tu vas mieux?

-Oui.

-C'est bien.

Héphaistion lève les paupières et trouve les yeux d'Alexandre. Il se pétrifie. Alexandre a des yeux ambrés, à peine foncés. Ses cheveux courts sont blonds comme ceux d'Achille. Ses pommettes saillantes sont roses et couvertes d'éphélides. Il esquisse un sourire. Héphaistion sourit à son tour.

Alexandre l'étreint. Il inspire son parfum. Son coeur se perd dans ses émotions. Alexandre ne veut plus le relâcher. Héphaistion ferme les yeux, le nez niché dans le cou d'Alexandre. Il est bien, il est protégé, il est rassuré. Il a confiance en Alexandre comme en personne et il ne pourrait pas en expliquer la raison. Héphaistion ne veut pas qu'il parte.

Le garde, le roi et Amyntor entrent alors.

-Phai?

Héphaistion sursaute. Son père l'a appelé. Alexandre bondit sur ses pieds et ouvre immédiatement la bouche, mais le roi le rejoint en un pas et le gifle. Alexandre s'affale. Héphaistion se recule contre le mur, terrifié.

-Que fais-tu dans cette chambre? grince le roi.

-Je...

Philippe soulève Alexandre et le plante sur ses pieds. Il attrape son menton.

-Si je te revois ici, je te confisquerai ton cheval.

-Non! le supplie Alexandre.

-Enfuis-toi avant que je décide de te punir.

Alexandre quitte la chambre au pas de course, sans un seul regard pour Héphaistion. Ce dernier est hébété.

-Pardonne mon fils, soupire le roi.

-Ton fils? répète Héphaistion.

-Alexandre est trop curieux, ajoute le roi. Il ne t'a pas dérangé? Je peux le punir.

-Il ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, bredouille Héphaistion.

Amyntor rejoint son fils et s'assoit contre lui.

-Je jure qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, intervient le garde.

-Je te crois, déclare Amyntor. Il pleure toutes les nuits depuis longtemps... peut-être depuis quatre ans...

-À cause de Démétrios? s'avance Philippe.

-Exactement. Il y est très sensible. Couche-toi, Phai. Tu es en sécurité ici, je te le promets.

-Mais, toi? réplique le garçon.

Amyntor soupire. Il abrie son fils avec la couverture.

-Toi et ton père êtes en sécurité, acquiesce Philippe. Sur la foudre de Zeus, je te jure que vous êtes bien protégés.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Le roi l'observe de son unique oeil valide. Il passe une main dans sa barbe fournie. Héphaistion se couche finalement. Philippe détourne le regard, incapable de supporter davantage la vue du garçon.

Le roi est un massif guerrier, rusé et découpé, du même âge qu'Amyntor ou environ. Héphaistion sait qu'il dit la vérité. Il ferme alors les yeux et serre la main de son père contre son cœur.

Alexandre quitte le palais à la course. Il se rend au temple d'Aphrodite. Il en gravit les marches quatre à quatre et dépasse les colonnes. Il se jette à genoux devant la statue de la déesse et embrasse ses pieds. _Explique-moi ce que je ne comprends pas._ Les flambeaux s'éteignent soudainement. Une voix grave s'élève :

-Est homme celui qui se considère homme.

-Que veux-tu dire, ô Aphrodite? pose Alexandre.

-La lune a deux faces. L'une est époustouflante, l'autre est mystérieuse, éternellement cachée.

-Quel mystère cache Héphaistion?

-Est homme celui qui se considère homme.

Alexandre, confus, fronce les sourcils. Il remercie la déesse et rentre au palais.


	4. Chapitre 3 : l'arrivée à Miéza

**Chapitre 3 : l'arrivée à Miéza**

Cassandre s'interpose.

-Laissez-le tranquille.

Néarque croise les bras, Cratère fait de même.

-Il doit prouver qu'il vaut la peine d'être philos d'Alexandre, déclare Cratère. Il doit se battre.

-Mon père, le général Antipatros, dira tout au roi, menace Cassandre.

-Je suis le conseiller du roi, gronde Néarque. Il m'écoutera plus qu'il écoutera ton père.

Héphaistion retient ses larmes de douleur, le bras droit cassé. Néarque l'a acculé contre un arbre et l'a frappé jusqu'à ce que Cassandre arrive à son secours.

-Laissez-le tranquille, répète Cassandre.

Néarque le frappe à la tempe. Cassandre s'évanouit. Cratère ricane. Néarque agrippe Héphaistion par les cheveux et lui crache dans les yeux. Cratère se retourne pour monter la garde.

-Défends-toi, gronde Néarque.

Héphaistion essuie ses yeux avec son poing gauche. Néarque perd patience et l'attrape par les épaules. Il le frappe contre le tronc. Cratère s'agite.

-Alexandre s'amène!

Néarque gifle le garçon et l'agrippe par le chiton.

-Si je te revois, je te coupe les cheveux et je t'arrache les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? lance Alexandre.

Il est accompagné d'Arrhibas et de Peithon.

-Je suis tombé de l'arbre, ment Héphaistion. Néarque est venu à mon secours. Cassandre aussi est tombé, il a perdu connaissance. Cratère allait chercher de chercher un médecin.

Néarque écarquille les yeux, incrédule. _Quoi? Il nous protège? Il ment comme il respire!_ Alexandre pose sa main sur l'épaule de Néarque.

-Tu es bon, déclare Alexandre. Et, toi aussi Cratère. Je rapporterai vos gestes à mon père. Allez chercher le médecin Philippe.

Néarque esquisse un sourire, puis part avec Cratère. Dès qu'ils sortent des jardins, ils échangent un regard complice et éclatent de rire. _Héphaistion n'est qu'un idiot_, songe Cratère.

Alexandre s'agenouille devant son philos blessé et prend sa main.

-Mon bras! hurle Héphaistion.

Alexandre s'écrie, surpris. Des gardes apparaissent depuis les bosquets fleuris du jardin, prêts à aider le prince. Héphaistion échappe des larmes de douleur.

-Qu'as-tu? s'effraie Alexandre.

-J'ai mal! sanglote Héphaistion.

-Grades, ramener le médecin! ordonne le prince. Cratère ne se rendra jamais à temps.

Les gardes obéissent. Alexandre embrasse la joue d'Héphaistion. Elle est brûlante. En se reculant, il discerne la trace rouge d'une main. Alexandre ne dit rien. Il jette un œil à Cassandre. _Ils ne sont pas tombés de cet arbre._

Héphaistion se fige. Alexandre l'a-t-il… l'a-t-il… embrassé? Il rougit. Arrhibas le remarque. Il est jaloux. Jaloux d'Alexandre. Peithon lui donne un coup de coude. Arrhibas baisse les yeux.

-J'amène Héphaistion à l'intérieur, déclare Arrhibas.

Alexandre se rebute.

-Je le ferai moi-même.

Peithon donne un second coup de coude à Arrhibas.

-Arrête, souffle-t-il. As-tu oublié les paroles d'Alexandre?

-Lesquelles? murmure l'autre.

-Lorsqu'il nous a dit qu…

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard…

Eumène le Grec frappe à la chambre du roi.

-Une missive d'Aristote ne peut attendre!

-Elle le peut! répond le roi.

-Elle ne peut pas! rétorque le secrétaire avec dédain.

Eumène se plante bien droit et lève le menton, prêt à surmonter la colère du roi. La porte s'ouvre sur Philippe, à peine vêtu d'un drap. Dans la couche royale, son amant tente tant bien que mal de cacher son corps dénudé.

-Miéza est prête, déclare le secrétaire. Aristote attend les enfants.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir demain! rugit le roi. J'étais très occupé!

-J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour envoyer Alexandre et les princes des provinces à Miéza. Je ne venais que te prévenir.

Eumène fait demi-tour. Le roi vocifère et claque la porte, se tourne vers Amyntor.

-Où en étions-nous?

* * *

-Tu cherches quelqu'un?

Héphaistion s'immobilise. Dans l'ombre d'une colonne, une silhouette fine et gracieuse se détache. C'est une femme. Elle porte les yeux noirs et les lèvres rouges. Elle sourit. Héphaistion s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je cherche le prince Alexandre, avoue-t-il.

-Que Dionysos m'embrasse! Tu cherches Alexandre!

La femme glousse et s'approche. Ses mains sont longues et effilées, et chacun de ses doigts porte une bague différente. Dans ses cheveux, un diadème à l'effigie d'une tête de lion.

-Tu sais qui je suis, Héphaistion?

-Non.

-Je suis Olympias.

Il acquiesce. Il connaissait le nom, il avait déjà vu la reine, mais il n'avait jamais pu les associer auparavant. Et puis, Héphaistion connait la règle inviolable : toujours satisfaire la reine pour espérer ne pas être assassiné.

-On m'a enlevé mon fils, fait-elle de glace. Le roi l'a envoyé étudier à Miéza avec tous les princes du royaume et quelques fils de nobles. Ils apprendront à répéter les erreurs que font le roi et sa cour. Et, toi, tu n'apprendras rien du tout. Tu t'en sortiras sans doute mieux qu'eux. Ainsi, tu es le fils de l'Athénien que le roi affectionne?

-Le roi connait mon père, rectifie Héphaistion. Ils sont philoi.

-Philoi… ricane la reine. Ton père ne t'a rien dit? Il est l'amant du roi.

Héphaistion secoue la tête. _Impossible._

-Ils sont philoi, répète-t-il.

-Je suis la reine de ce palais, grince Olympias. Je sais tout ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Phai?

Il se retourne. Son père le rejoint et jette un œil à la reine.

-Salut, ma reine! fait-il respectueusement.

La reine lui lance un regard dédaigneux et disparait dans l'ombre sans répondre. Amyntor a un mauvais pressentiment.

-Que te voulait la reine, Phai? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

-Je cherchais Alexandre et elle m'a dit qu'il était parti étudier à Miéza.

-En effet, et tu y vas aussi. J'ai convaincu le roi.

-Quoi? s'écrie Héphaistion. Tu m'envoies loin de toi?

Philippe traverse l'aile des femmes et s'arrête sur le chemin de ronde. Il aperçoit deux crinières flamboyantes dans la cour intérieure. Il les rejoint, ses sômatophylaques sur les talons. Amyntor sourit au roi. Philippe pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Amyntor et embrasse sa joue.

Héphaistion se stupéfie. _La reine disait-elle vrai?_

-Le roi en personne le veut, argumente Amyntor en reportant son regard sur son fils. Et puis, il y a des garçons que tu connais en plus d'Alexandre, comme Cassandre ou Lysimaque.

-Et, Cratère? Néarque? s'enquit-il nerveusement.

-Ils sont tous là! sourit le roi.

Héphaistion se tourne vers le roi, puis vers l'un de ses gardes. Un sômatophylaque le fixe d'un œil louche. Il reste silencieux. Le garde esquisse un sourire. Il a remarqué le regard du garçon.

-Et, si je dois me battre? s'enquit-il. Et, si je dois me baigner avec les autres?

Philippe et Amyntor se concertent du regard.

-Aristote saura que tu ne pourras pas te battre nu contre les autres garçons, déclare le roi. Je le lui indiquerai tout en personne. Nous partons cet après-midi.

Héphaistion se mord le poing, désespéré. Comment fera-t-il s'il partage une chambre avec quelqu'un?

-Je suis un homme, déclare-t-il en fixant le roi.

-Je le sais, acquiesce Philippe. Il n'y a que toi, ton père, Aristote et moi qui saurons la vérité.

Héphaistion lève les yeux au ciel.

-Et les dieux.

* * *

Alexandre pousse la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et grimace.

-C'est minable! lâche-t-il. Je ne dormirai jamais sur une paillasse, par Achille! Où est ma bibliothèque? Où sont mes armes?

Aristote referme simplement la porte derrière lui. Alexandre hurle. Dans le couloir, un coursier apostrophe le pédagogue. C'est un jeune garçon, maigre et averti. _Il vient certainement de Pella._

-Le roi est aux écuries, déclare-t-il.

-Aux écuries? s'étonne Aristote.

-Oui, il vient d'arriver.

La porte d'Alexandre s'ouvre brutalement.

-Excellent! gronde-t-il. Je vais pouvoir me plaindre!

La furie s'élance dans le couloir. Aristote passe une main sur son front et interpelle un esclave.

-Devance l'heure du repas, ordonne-t-il, et réunis les garçons dans la palestre.

L'esclave acquiesce et le coursier repart. Aristote se rend aux écuries.

* * *

Héphaistion laisse le cheval aux mains des palefreniers. Amyntor pose sa main sur son épaule.

-Tout ira bien.

Le garçon acquiesce. Peu lui importe. Son père l'abandonne dans un groupe de jeunes macédoniens alors qu'il connait à peine le royaume et la langue. Il n'est presque jamais sorti du gynécée à Athènes et le voilà en pleine campagne avec des inconnus. Il est déconcerté. Comment son père peut-il l'abandonner ainsi? Qui plus est, il s'est déjà fait plusieurs ennemis… _Néarque va m'arracher le cœur et le donner en sacrifice à Hadès._ Héphaistion blêmit à cette pensée.

Une tornade blonde entre dans les écuries.

-Père! rugit Alexandre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce taudis? Je refuse de dormir sur de la paille, je veux rentrer immédiatement à Pella!

-Et en temps de guerre, tu crois que tu pourras dormir sur des plumes et de la soie? réplique sèchement le roi.

Alexandre serre les poings. Il est vert de rage, bouillant de sueur. Il piétine rageusement le sol, aperçoit Héphaistion et croise les bras en grognant. _Un instant… Héphaistion?_ Alexandre oublie instantanément sa fureur. Il est bouche bée devant le garçon, percuté de plein fouet par ses yeux d'obsidienne et l'éclat de son âme. L'excitation lui gruge les os des pieds à la tête. Il sautille et laisse son sourire illuminer les écuries. Il saute entre les bras de son philos.

-Phai! s'exclame-t-il.

Alexandre l'étreint de toutes ses forces. Il inspire. _Ses cheveux sentent les figues, son himation exhale l'haleine des jardins de Pella._ Alexandre sent ses genoux faillir.

-As-tu lu l'_Iliade_, Phai?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Te souviens-tu de ce qu'Achille dit à Patrocle alors que son âme errait devant les portes closes de l'Hadès?

Le roi écarquille les yeux et échange un regard confus avec Amyntor.

-Non, répond Héphaistion.

-Achille lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans sa baraque et pourquoi Patrocle lui donnait des ordres. Mais, Achille promit de se plier à ses demandes, puis dit à Patrocle et je cite : Mais, reste, que je t'embrasse un moment, au moins!(1)

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Alexandre le relâche, étonné. _Il n'a pas compris? Ai-je fait une faute? Non, je connais ces lignes par cœur. Comment peut-il ne pas avoir compris? C'était clair, c'était simple et je le pensais vraiment…_

-Répond, Alexandre, ajoute le roi.

Le prince rougit. Il se recule et se bute contre Aristote. La honte submerge le prince. Il s'enfuit des écuries. Le roi est éberlué. Héphaistion lève un bras vers Alexandre. Son père le retient.

-Phai, oublie ce qu'Alexandre t'a dit.

Mais, Héphaistion veut savoir. _Il fait si froid sans les bras d'Alexandre_, songe-t-il. _Pourquoi s'est-il enfui? Qu'ai-je fait de mal?_ Héphaistion se défait de la poigne de son père et fonce à la suite du prince.

-Alexandre! crie-t-il.

Philippe et Amyntor échangent un regard, haussent les épaules.

La silhouette du prince s'enfonce dans les herbes hautes. _Il est trop rapide!_ Le soleil se couche. Le noir envahit le dôme céleste. Héphaistion s'enfonce à son tour dans les herbes hautes. Le vent caresse les tiges comme s'il décimait des milliers de soldats sur un champ de bataille. Héphaistion n'a plus de souffle. Ses jambes n'en peuvent plus. Il s'oblige à faire dix pas de plus. Miracle! Il découvre un étang. L'eau glauque est parsemée d'étoiles reflétées. Héphaistion s'assoit et ramène ses genoux contre son torse. Le vent est froid.

Une tête émerge de l'eau dans un tourbillon. Héphaistion hurle de peur.

-C'est moi! le rassure Alexandre.

Héphaistion ferme la bouche, le cœur encore battant. Alexandre lui sourit, les cheveux collés au visage. Sa peau est blanche, nacrée. Alexandre nage à la rive et s'assoit à côté de son philos, nu. Héphaistion détourne immédiatement le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? s'enquit Alexandre.

-J'ai froid.

Alexandre le presse contre son cœur et ferme les yeux. Héphaistion tremble. _Alexandre ne doit pas savoir. Il ne voudra plus être mon philos._ Alexandre lui frictionne le dos de ses mains glacées, tentant de le réchauffer malgré tout.

-Rentrons, murmure Héphaistion.

-Pourquoi? Maître Aristote nous consignera dans nos chambres, nous ne pourrons plus être ensemble.

-Mais, j'ai froid.

-Le général Antipatros m'a déjà dit qu'il est resté coincé sur une montagne d'Illyrie en hiver, raconte Alexandre. Il m'a dit que pour se réchauffer, il s'est déshabillé et que sa femme aussi s'est déshabillée. Ils ont dormi l'un contre l'autre et, malgré le froid mordant, ils ont survécu!

-C'est vrai? souffle Héphaistion. C'est comme ça qu'on survit en montagne?

-Pour les étangs d'automne, c'est pareil, déclare Alexandre. Enlève tes vêtements, on fera comme le général Antipatros.

-Non, refuse Héphaistion.

-Phai, on va mourir de froid!

Ils échangent un regard. Alexandre retient son souffle. _Il ne veut pas du tout. Il doit avoir ses raisons. Je n'aurais pas dû insister._ Alexandre baisse les yeux.

-Tu as raison, marmonne-t-il. Rentrons.

* * *

Héphaistion s'assoit à la gauche d'Aristote sur le banc de la palestre. Sous le soleil, dans le sable, Lysimaque et Ptolémée s'affronte au pugilat. _Ptolémée laisse trop de chances à Lysimaque_, soupire Aristote. Il échange un regard avec le professeur de lutte. L'arbitre hausse les épaules. Si Ptolémée refuse de gagner, alors il perdra, semble-t-il dire au pédagogue. Aristote soupire lourdement. _Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on forme des généraux. _Il sent l'odeur de figue émanant de la crinière flamboyante d'Héphaistion. _Et, ce n'est pas ainsi que cet Athénien s'intègrera au groupe._ Ptolémée se laisse vaincre par Lysimaque. Le professeur félicite Lysimaque. Aristote se lève.

-Lysimaque contre Héphaistion! lance-t-il.

Lysimaque lève le regard sur le pédagogue.

-Je viens de combattre! se plaint-il.

-Endurcis-toi, répond Aristote. Héphaistion, va dans l'arène. Je veux te voir combattre.

-Mais …

-Tu peux garder ton périzonium.

Héphaistion entrouvre les lèvres, stupéfié. Il secoue la tête et descend à l'arène. Il ne peut pas désobéir à Aristote, mais son instinct lui crie de ne pas se déshabiller. Ptolémée lui cède la place. Les garçons assis tout autour du carré délimité esquissent des sourires complices. Alexandre n'a d'yeux que pour son philos favori.

Héphaistion a beau avoir appris les techniques de lutte, jamais il ne s'est battu contre un adversaire. Alexandre s'éclaircit la gorge. Les murmures s'étouffent. Héphaistion défait son ceinturon et retire les fibules de son chiton. Le tissu clair s'aplatit sur le sable. Personne n'avait jamais vu Héphaistion sans ses vêtements.

-On voit ses côtes, souffle Néarque à l'oreille de Cratère. Je devrais lui en briser une ou deux. Tu viens avec moi à sa chambre ce soir?

-D'accord. On lui coupera les cheveux.

Héphaistion jette ses cheveux nattés dans son dos et s'agenouille face à Lysimaque. Celui-ci fixe le sang sur ses jointures.

-Lysimaque, Héphaistion, vous connaissez les règles d'un combat au pugilat, déclare le professeur de lutte. Le but sera s'immobiliser les deux épaules de l'adversaire durant trois secondes dans le sable. Quand je donnerai le signal, vous attaquerez. Prêts?

Lysimaque marmonne. Héphaistion acquiesce, nerveux. Le professeur siffle. Héphaistion frappe Lysimaque au visage, mais l'autre attrape son poing au vol et le dévisage, revêche. Les spectateurs s'esclaffent. Lysimaque remarque les mains tremblotantes de son assaillant. Il secoue la tête et frappe Héphaistion au ventre. Lui se tord de douleur. Lysimaque le pousse. Héphaistion tombe comme une pierre sur le dos. Lysimaque écrase Héphaistion sous son poids. Le professeur compte une seconde, deux…

Héphaistion repousse Lysimaque et lui attrape les poignets. Lysimaque se défait. Les deux s'observent. Lysimaque attaque, Héphaistion pare et le frappe à la clavicule. Lysimaque s'écrie, Héphaistion le plaque sur le dos et lui brise le nez. Le professeur compte une seconde. Héphaistion maintient les poignets de Lysimaque. L'autre crie, la clavicule brisée. Le professeur compte deux secondes. Héphaistion relâche Lysimaque. Le professeur compte trois secondes. Héphaistion se lève, vainqueur. Callisthène aide immédiatement Lysimaque à rentrer au temple pour être soigné.

Aristote acquiesce et note la performance d'Héphaistion dans son recueil. Il tient un registre sans faille de tout ce que fait le garçon. _Hécaton sera impressionné_. Le pédagogue se lève et quitte la palestre. Il n'a plus rien à y faire. Il a sa réponse.

Tout juste avant de sortir, il tourne la tête vers Alexandre. Le prince a les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

* * *

Alexandre frappe à la chambre d'Héphaistion et entre sans attendre une réponse. Son philos lève la tête. Il est assis sur sa couche, une cithare entre les mains. Héphaistion tente de la cacher sous la couverture, mais Alexandre n'est pas dupe. Il ferme la porte et rejoint son philos.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas? La lune est haute dans le ciel.

Héphaistion ferme les yeux. Alexandre a raison. Il doit dormir. _Je ne peux pas._ Héphaistion songe à son père, à toutes les blessures qu'il a subies pour le protéger de Démétrios. C'est pareil tous les soirs. Il trouve consolation à jouer de la cithare comme Aristote leur a appris à le faire. Les notes pleurent à sa place.

Alexandre se laisse tomber sur la couche d'Héphaistion et ferme les yeux.

-On devrait partager la même chambre, déclare-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Alexandre sourit. Quand il ne veut pas dévoiler ses raisons, il se mure derrière ces deux mots que même Aristote n'arrive pas à défaire.

-Ça ne se fera pas, le prévient Héphaistion.

-Pourquoi? Je connais ton secret, Phai. Tu n'as plus à te cacher.

-Quoi? s'horrifie-t-il.

Alexandre s'esclaffe.

-J'ai vu ta cithare!

Il la tire de la couverture et la brandit, fier. Héphaistion soupire de soulagement. _Il ne sait pas._

-Joue pour moi, ordonne Alexandre.

-D'accord.

Héphaistion caresse les cordes. Alexandre frissonne. Il s'abrie avec la couverture et se rapproche de son philos.

-J'ai remarqué quelque chose, souffle Alexandre.

-Quoi donc?

-Dans tes yeux, il y a toujours une pointe de déception.

Héphaistion laisse la cithare au sol, éteint la lanterne et s'allonge contre Alexandre.

-Tu crois, Alex?

-Aphrodite m'a révélé pourquoi.

-Aphrodite? s'étonne Héphaistion.

-Oui. Cela fait un an que je la prie de répondre à mes questions et elle l'a fait de la manière la plus incroyable.

-Comment?

-Elle m'est apparue en rêve et m'a montré ton corps sans ton périzonium. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi.

Héphaistion se pétrifie. Il croit s'évanouir. _Alexandre sait. Alexandre sait. Alexandre…_ Alexandre passe un bras par-dessus son philos et le presse contre lui.

-Tu restes mon philos, Phai.

Alexandre enfouit son nez dans les mèches de feu et inspire profondément.

-Je ne le révèlerai jamais, murmure-t-il. C'est notre secret.

La porte s'ouvre silencieusement. Néarque et Cratère entrent et se faufilent au lit. Les almes brillent sous l'éclat lunaire.

-Quelqu'un va se faire couper les cheveux, ricane Cratère.

Alexandre se redresse, le visage dans le clair de lune. Néarque s'écrie et échappe sa lame au sol. Cratère court hors de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? rugit Alexandre. Revenez immédiatement!

Alexandre bondit sur ses pieds et les poursuit jusqu'au milieu du couloir. Il suit du regard les deux fuyards, le cœur furieux.

-Demain à la palestre, je vous tue! hurle-t-il.

Héphaistion se recule contre le mur, terrifié par les paroles d'Alexandre. Celui-ci rentre à la chambre et claque la porte. Il rugit de colère. Héphaistion tire la couverture sous ses yeux, osant à peine regarder le prince. Alexandre se tourne vers lui, furieux.

-Explique.

Sa voix tremble. Héphaistion devine les larmes de colère sur ses joues. Alexandre grimpe sur la couche et étreint Héphaistion.

-Explique-moi, Phai, répète Alexandre.

-Ce n'est rien, souffle-t-il.

-Ne me mens pas. Pas comme à Pella, cette fois dans le jardin où Cassandre était inconscient.

Héphaistion se mord les lèvres. _Comment a-t-il su?_ Alexandre s'agenouille devant lui et pose ses mains sur les épaules de mon philos.

-Dis-moi.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux. _Comment le lui dire sans qu'il ne se fâche à nouveau?_

-Ils ne m'aiment pas.

Alexandre arrache la couverture et la jette au sol.

-Je les forcerai à t'aimer.

-Non.

Alexandre se change en lion. Il plante ses griffes dans les épaules de son philos pour l'empêcher de se désister. Héphaistion regrette ses paroles.

-Tu as peur d'eux? Ils t'ont fait du mal?

-Je vais bien, Alex.

-Prouve-le-moi!

Héphaistion est sans mot.

-Ils paieront.

Alexandre relâche son philos et se dénude. Il glisse sous la couverture. Il réussit à s'apaiser.

-Viens avec moi, Phai.

Le garçon obéit.

-Enlève ton périzonium.

-Non.

-Je ne regarderai pas, ment Alexandre.

-Non, refuse Héphaistion.

Alexandre se lève.

-D'accord, je m'en vais.

Il quitte la chambre. Héphaistion est indécis. Il se sent coupable d'avoir déçu Alexandre. Il replie ses genoux contre son torse. La chambre est glaciale sans la présence du prince. _Aurais-je dû lui obéir? Il m'a dit qu'il ne regarderait pas. Et puis, Aphrodite lui a déjà montré…_

-Attends, Alex!

Mais, le prince est déjà dans sa chambre. Héphaistion rejoint sa porte à la course et cogne.

-Alex…

Le prince ouvre.

-Tu as gagné. Ne me laisse pas seul.

Alexandre sourit. Il fait entrer Héphaistion et referme impatiemment la porte. La lanterne n'est pas éteinte. Alexandre s'assoit sur sa couche, face à son philos, et attend. Héphaistion s'avance timidement et ferme les yeux. Alexandre plante ses ongles dans ses cuisses, excité. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Héphaistion défait son périzonium. _Plus vite!_ songe Alexandre. Le tissu tombe au sol. Alexandre se blesse les cuisses. Ses ongles font couler le sang. Il est abasourdi. Bien sûr qu'Aphrodite lui avait montré le corps d'Héphaistion, mais pas… pas avec autant de détails…

La curiosité d'Alexandre n'est que titillée. Il veut voir plus, il veut toucher, il veut comprendre. Mais, il n'ose pas. Son cœur bat si rapidement. La peau d'Héphaistion brille comme l'or. Il se mord la lèvre et retient son cœur de bondir entre les bras d'Héphaistion.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, fait doucement Alexandre. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Héphaistion obéit. À ce moment, le regard du prince se remplit d'étoiles.

* * *

(1) Homère, _Iliade._


	5. Chapitre 4 : la fuite en Élide

**Chapitre 4 : la fugue en Élide**

Quatre ans plus tard…

-On n'aurait jamais dû s'embarquer.

-Pourquoi, Phai?

-Le vent est trop fort, la voile va céder.

-Impossible, je l'ai moi-même inspectée.

-On ne voit plus la lune, continue Héphaistion avec inquiétude.

Une boucle rebelle tombe entre ses yeux. Il la glisse derrière son oreille.

-Ce ne sont que des nuages, ricane Alexandre. Aurais-tu peur de naviguer?

Héphaistion se redresse, piqué dans son orgueil. Alexandre sourit malicieusement, les mains sur la bôme, dirigeant la petite embarcation.

Les deux garçons se sont levés aux petites heures et ont galopé à cheval vers le midi, traversant la Macédoine, l'Épire et l'Illyrie ne s'arrêtant que pour manger, boire et reposer leurs chevaux. Ils ont planifié une escapade en mer Ionienne, en direction de l'Élide. Le lendemain, ils étaient au bord de la mer. Les garçons ont cherché une grotte et y ont passé la nuit. Il a plu sans arrêt. Au matin, ils ont construit une embarcation selon un papyrus volé à Néarque, sur lequel il avait dessiné les plans d'un bateau voguant grâce aux vents.

Aristote ne sait pas que les garçons sont partis. Il est en voyage à Stagire pour trois jours, afin d'accueillir au monde son deuxième enfant, une petite fille. En son absence, c'est Callisthène son neveu qui s'occupe de gérer Miéza. Du moins, il essaie.

-Je n'ai jamais peur, ment Héphaistion.

Alexandre lui tire la langue, son philos rit. Le prince relâche la bôme et prend la main d'Héphaistion. La foudre glisse entre leurs doigts. Ils échangent un regard lourd d'émotions. Alexandre rampe sur l'embarcation et rejoint son philos.

-J'ai déjà vu ma sœur étreindre Alexandre d'Épire, mon oncle, déclare-t-il. C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment bien.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Il le sait.

-Ensuite, il l'a embrassée comme ça!

Alexandre pose ses lèvres sur la joue d'Héphaistion. L'Athénien se tétanise, les yeux écarquillés, la peau livide. Alexandre rougit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

-Parce que je t'aime bien.

Héphaistion alors d'embrasser Alexandre. Le prince sourit et presse son philos contre son coeur. Quelque chose a changé entre eux. Zéphyr se lève alors, jaloux. Les cheveux d'Héphaistion se soulèvent et sa natte se défait. Sa crinière lui bloque la vue. Une corde lâche, la bôme s'agite.

Alexandre perd son sourire, se retourne et maintient la bôme, mais Zéphyr est terriblement fâché. Qu'a-t-il vu sur l'embarcation? Des baisers? Héphaistion tente de nouer les deux extrémités de la corde ensemble. Ses cheveux flamboyants brisent la nuit comme un éclair divin. Sa peau semble s'illuminer comme une perle au fond de l'océan.

Zéphyr a déjà perdu Hyacinthe aux mains d'Apollon. Comment s'évader d'une douleur aussi horrible, sinon en hurlant sans arrêt aux oreilles de tous combien son cœur est brisé? Et, comme il regrette d'avoir envoyé ce disque avec une force meurtrière sur le bel Hyacinthe! Mais, voilà à présent qu'Héphaistion a recollé les morceaux de son cœur. Son sourire timide, ses yeux profonds et sa voix douce sont tout ce que le dieu avait besoin pour se relever de son deuil. Zéphyr ne veut pas partager Héphaistion avec Alexandre. Si le prince meure, Zéphyr pourra emporter Héphaistion loin, sur une île connue que du Vent, et ainsi l'aimer pour l'éternité à venir.

La bôme échappe des mains d'Alexandre. La tempête se lève, les vagues forcenées se gonflent. Héphaistion s'accroche au mât. Les pieds nus d'Alexandre glissent dans l'eau, il tombe dans la mer dans un horrible cri. Héphaistion hurle son nom, terrifié. Alexandre, violemment balloté par la houle, agrippe le gouvernail. Il avale une gorgée d'eau salée. Il a un haut-le-cœur. Zéphyr souffle sur la bôme, qui change de direction et percute Alexandre directement sur la tempe. Il s'évanouit et glisse entre les bras cruels de la mer. Héphaistion n'arrive plus à voir, le sel lui brûle les yeux, ses cheveux entrent dans sa bouche hurlante pour mieux l'asphyxier. Un coup de tonnerre ébranle le ciel, la pluie s'abat sur l'embarcation. Zéphyr pousse Héphaistion à la dérive.

* * *

Amyntor frappe à la chambre du roi et se présente.

-Entre.

Amyntor s'exécute et referme la porte de bois derrière lui. Le roi est assis à son bureau, les mains soutenant son visage lassé des rapports d'Eumène. Les meubles sont plongés dans la lumière tamisée des chandelles. On voit à peine devant soi. Le roi lève un œil sur Amyntor.

-Je t'ai fait mander ce matin, lâche-t-il sèchement.

Son visage est crispé. Il est déçu et irrité.

-J'étais à Miéza, avoue Amyntor. Je…

-Il fait nuit, mon philos.

Le roi se lève et étreint Amyntor. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et les retire de son visage.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris si long? s'enquit-il plus calmement. Tu m'as manqué.

Le roi l'embrasse. Amyntor l'attrape par les épaules, le regard très sérieux.

-Philippe, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela.

-Bien sûr, j'ai attendu toute la j…

-Alexandre et Héphaistion ont fugué.

Le roi se frappe le front avec la paume, exaspéré.

-Où sont-ils allés? grogne-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, bredouille Amyntor. J'ai rencontré Callisthène, il m'a dit que les garçons étaient de toute évidence partis à cheval, qu'ils reviendraient, mais… j'ai attendu et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Voilà deux jours qu'ils ont disparu.

Le roi sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines. _Alexandre ne cessera jamais de me causer des soucis._

-Je vais tuer ce bâtard! gronde le roi. A-t-il forcé ton fils à le suivre?

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne les a vu partir. Philippe, je m'inquiète pour eux.

-J'envoie l'escadron royal fouiller la région. Ton fils sera retrouvé sain et sauf, je te le promets.

-Et, Alexandre? ose Amyntor.

Le regard du roi se durcit, il serre les poings et grimace de dégoût. Amyntor s'en veut d'avoir posé la question. Le roi est hors de lui.

-Alexandre clame être un héros, crache-t-il. Eh bien, les héros se débrouillent seuls. Qu'il s'arrange donc avec les dieux, s'il prétend en descendre!

* * *

Zéphyr vole mille baisers sur les lèvres craquelés et ensanglantées d'Héphaistion. Son corps repose sur une grève au pied d'une falaise et les oiseaux de proie tournoient autour du garçon en criaillant. Zéphyr lui a arraché ses vêtements pour mieux le contempler, sans même lui laisser son ténia, celui qu'Alexandre lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Le dieu mille fois l'a caressé.

La peau a brûlé par le sel et le soleil. L'éclat de nacre pèle, rougeoyant comme les braises sous le ciel céruléen, la peau à vif exposée aux éléments. L'écume de la houle mouille les mèches flamboyantes. Le garçon est inconscient.

* * *

Néarque lance une énième fois son oreiller sur le sol. Il ouvre chacun de ses livres et les feuillette un à un, il cherche dans les plantes, sous les bancs, dans les livres d'Aristote et même à la palestre. Il a égaré ses précieux croquis d'embarcation à voile.

Nicanor se joint à lui et cherche de son côté. Les deux jeunes hommes sont d'excellents marins et ils peuvent passer des heures au bureau de leur chambre commune à dessiner des navires et à en inventer de nouveaux. Ils rêvent d'être employés dans la flotte. C'est une chance qu'ils partagent la même chambre, malgré leur différence d'âge. En effet, Néarque a huit ans de plus que son compagnon.

Nicanor retourne à leur chambre et ouvre son recueil personnel de croquis une fois de plus. Il passe les pages en revue et soudain! Une trace de doigt brunâtre tache le coin d'une page. En observant avec attention, il relève l'estampe d'une bague.

-Se pourrait-il… Néarque! s'écrie-t-il. Néarque, qui porte des bagues ici?

-Il n'y a qu'Alexandre, répond-il. Pourquoi?

Néarque lève son nez des rideaux et rejoint Nicanor qui lui montre la page tachée.

-Alexandre a touché à mon recueil, déclare-t-il. Peut-être est-ce lui qui a pris tes plans?

-Pourquoi les aurait-il volés? Que veut-il en faire? Tu sais que lui et Héphaistion se sont enfuis il y a maintenant cinq jours et que le royaume entier les cherche!

Le regard de Nicanor s'illumine. Néarque le croise, la même idée vient de le traverser.

-Ils sont partis en bateau! s'écrient-ils.

* * *

Héphaistion lève les paupières. La mer lui lèche les épaules. Son corps entier le fait souffrir. Les brûlures sont terribles et son corps est déshydraté.

Le ciel est rose, le soleil décline sous le regard étonné du garçon. Aurore et Hélios versent une larme, abandonnent le garçon à son sort. Héphaistion réussit à ramper jusqu'à la falaise et s'assoit le dos contre le roc. _Où suis-je?_ La mer reste silencieuse. Zéphyr est ailleurs. Le garçon est seul.

Son premier réflexe est de se lever. Il doit vérifier les environs, s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en danger, et… _retrouver Alexandre_. _Où sommes-nous tombés? Où est-il? Comment va-t-il?_ Mais, il est incapable de se lever. Ses jambes ne sont que chairs brulées et ses pieds sont coupés par les coquillages marins. Ses genoux ont cristallisé. Il meure de faim. Ses larmes roulent malgré lui sur ses joues déchirées. La nuit promet d'être longue.

_Alexandre m'a embrassé…_

Le prince court le long de la plage. Ses yeux cherchent dans toutes les directions. Son souffle est effréné, il a couru pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Héphaistion est introuvable, mais Alexandre ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Ses jambes refusent de le porter davantage, cependant le prince persiste. Il aperçoit une grotte. _Peut-être s'y est-il réfugié?_

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alexandre fouille une grotte, mais il a un pressentiment. Il entre. Ses os se glacent. L'air est lourd et froid entre les murs de calcaire. La noirceur l'aveugle. Le prince avance lentement, les mains tâtonnant les parois suintantes, les yeux plissés. Une lueur apparaît au fond. Elle ondule. Alexandre croit halluciner. Il atteint la lueur. C'est une mare d'eau, la grotte est un cul-de-sac. _La lueur dans l'eau provient forcément de l'extérieur de la grotte, c'est le soleil couchant qui brille!_ Alexandre n'a pas le choix. Il doit plonger.

* * *

Néarque et Nicanor attendent la nuit avant de s'enfuir de Miéza. Ils ont trouvé dans la chambre d'Alexandre l'esquisse d'une carte, et un trajet dessiné vers Pise, en Élide, qui constitue à longer la côte de la mer Ionienne en bateau, puis à rejoindre le détroit de Patras pour atteindre Pise. Ils entrent furtivement aux écuries, prennent leurs chevaux et partent au galop.

* * *

Le roi est chaque jour plus agacé par la conduite d'Alexandre. Il est convaincu que son fils a forcé Héphaistion à le suivre, et la disparition d'Héphaistion torture Amyntor. Celui-ci refuse à présent de quitter son domaine dans les terres du couchant. Le roi n'a plus accès à son amant comme avant, et ce, au moment où il a le plus besoin de se calmer. Philippe est furieux. Même Eumène l'évite à tout prix.

Le roi s'est donc rendu chez Amyntor pour le consoler. Mais, l'Athénien est inconsolable. Toute sa vie, il l'a dédiée à protéger son fils de Démétrios. Il en est ressorti blessé, couvert de sang et rempli de craintes, mais Héphaisiton n'a jamais été maltraité par quiconque. Il est tout ce qu'il reste à Amyntor en ce monde, sauf peut-être l'amour de Philippe.

-Que crains-tu? pose doucement le roi.

-Je crains un coup de Démétrios, souffle-t-il.

Amyntor est livide. Il est incapable de manger, incapable de bouger ou même de sourire. Et, seul le roi sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un caprice de sa part, même si les rumeurs vont dans un autre sens.

-Démétrios pourrait se venger de moi sur mon fils et se venger de toi sur Alexandre.

Le roi soupire.

-Ils auraient dû choisir Amyntas. Lui, je l'aurais pleuré.

Toutefois, quelque part dans son cœur, une pointe d'insécurité traverse le roi. Même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, il aime Alexandre et sa fugue le hante. Il sait qu'il est responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve Amyntor. Tout juste quelques jours avant la fugue, Philippe avait jeté dans les flammes une lettre suppliante de son fils, qui lui demandait au nom de l'agapè de le jumeler avec Héphaistion dans une seule chambre, que c'était son unique désir, et qu'il priait Apollon toutes les nuits pour apaiser le courroux de son père. Il a promis de lui baiser les pieds durant une heure s'il acceptait. Faut-il dire qu'Alexandre ne s'abaisserait jamais à un tel traitement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Héphaistion.

Philippe a refusé de lui accorder son souhait. Il regrette son geste à présent. Peut-être que d'expliquer son choix à Alexandre aurait empêché la cascade de mauvaises nouvelles. Car, le roi a appris dans la journée que Néarque et Nicanor avaient à leur tour disparu.

Amyntor ferme les yeux. Le roi embrasse son front.

-Que les dieux gardent nos fils, soupire-t-il.

* * *

Alexandre suffoque. Il n'a plus d'air et il n'ose pas retourner en arrière pour respirer : il sait qu'il ne parviendra pas à la sortie à temps. Les algues s'accrochent à ses pieds, le tirant vers le fond. Sa vision est brouillée, son cœur bat à tout rompre. Son pied touche le sable au fond du tunnel. Le prince se donne un élan vers le haut. La lueur grossit, se change en lumière, et Alexandre fend la surface de l'eau. Il inspire profondément et agrippe le rebord de la mare, reprenant son souffle. Il se hisse ensuite hors de l'eau, heureux comme jamais. _J'ai survécu, je suis un héros!_ Il est à l'entrée d'une autre grotte. Il sort.

Il pose un orteil dehors et le vent le fouette sauvagement. Les pierres sont coupantes sous ses pieds et la marée monte. Le ciel est de feu. Alexandre lève les yeux sur la falaise. Impossible de l'escalader. Ses jambes tremblent. Il grelotte. Il enlève son chiton déchiré et s'en fait une cape. La marée couvre ses chevilles. Il doit trouver un endroit où se jucher, sinon la mer l'emportera.

Il avance à pas lents et tremblotants, les épaules incurvées, les mains détruites par le sel. _Apollon, aide-moi!_ supplie-t-il. _Je suis perdu et je cherche Héphaistion. Toi, du haut de l'Olympe au sommet neigeux, sans doute peux l'apercevoir et me guider jusqu'à lui par pitié?_ Une forme noire apparait alors devant Alexandre, une boule lovée contre la falaise. Le prince plisse les yeux. La forme étire un bras.

-Phai? crie Alexandre.

-Alex! répond la silhouette.

_C'est lui!_ Alexandre court, oubliant sa fatigue et sa douleur. Son cœur est fou de joie, il se sent délivré d'un mal incroyable. Il se jette à genoux aux côtés de son philos et cueille ses mains. Il les embrasse, les yeux ravagés par les larmes de bonheur et de soulagement. Il ne remarque ni la peau arrachée, ni les cheveux en bataille, ni la nudité de son philos. Il a les yeux clos, il est soulagé. L'eau glacée lui chatouille le nombril.

-La marée monte, murmure le prince. Il faut partir.

-Je ne peux pas bouger, sanglote Héphaistion. J'ai mal.

-Moi aussi, j'ai mal, Phai. Mais, j'ai été habitué à endurer la souffrance.

Alexandre se relève et tend sa main à Héphaistion. Il l'attrape et tente de se lever, mais ses genoux sont incapables de se déplier. Il retombe dans l'eau et éclate en douloureux sanglots. Alexandre désespère. _Apollon, tu m'as guidé jusqu'à Héphaistion et jamais je ne t'en remercierai assez. Je dois à présent le transporter. Donne-moi la force de le faire, aide-moi à l'emmener en sécurité!_

Alexandre passe un bras dans le dos de son philos, et un sous ses genoux. Il inspire et soulève Héphaistion. _Il est lourd!_ Le prince fait un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Ses jambes vont le lâcher. Alexandre panique. Il doit impérativement trouver une échappatoire à la falaise sans fin. Il parcourt la grève jusqu'à avoir de l'eau au ventre. Il rugit de douleur, son corps veut l'abandonner, mais Alexandre se sait plus puissant. Ne porte-il pas le sang d'Achille et d'Héraclès?

Un couloir s'ouvre dans la falaise. Alexandre s'y dirige sans réfléchir et parvient sur une colline. De là, il s'oriente vers le plateau et s'y rend sous la lumière du couchant, son philos entre les bras, Apollon le guidant. Ils sont sauvés.

* * *

Néarque et Nicanor débarquent à Pise et parcourent la ville à la recherche des fugueurs. Les habitants les regardent d'un mauvais œil. Leur accent macédonien les trahit, mais la petite ville ne craint pas deux jeunes hommes perdus et seuls.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont encore ici? pose Nicanor. Ils sont peut-être partis explorer le plateau.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais, les habitants ont juré qu'aucun voyageur n'était arrivé depuis une semaine. Peut-être qu'Alexandre a modifié son itinéraire?

-Ou qu'ils ne se sont jamais rendus…

Ils échangent un regard nerveux. Nicanor passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Ratissons le plateau, propose Néarque. Si nous ne les trouvons pas, alors nous rentrerons à Pella et nous remettrons la carte d'Alexandre au roi.

Nicanor acquiesce.

* * *

Alexandre dépose Héphaistion au pied d'un chêne et se laisse tomber dans l'herbe.

-Merci, Apollon, souffle-t-il.

-Tu lui as demandé de l'aide? pose son philos.

-Oui, acquiesce le prince. Il nous a sauvé.

-C'est toi qui nous as sauvés, réplique Héphaistion. Tu m'as transporté pendant au moins une heure dans la mer.

-Je t'ai cherché toute la journée et celle de hier aussi, ajoute Alexandre. J'avais tellement peur que tu sois disparu… ou mort…

Alexandre ferme les yeux. Ses muscles se détendent. Morphée le berce.

-Comment va-t-on rentrer? s'enquit Héphaistion.

-On ne rentre pas.

-Mais, ton père…

-Mon père n'approuve pas notre agapè. Nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux si nous restons en Macédoine.

-Et, mon père? Il s'inquiétera.

-Tu lui écriras.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux. Il sait que son père le recherchera sans arrêt même s'il lui écrit qu'il va bien. Amyntor n'a jamais accepté d'être séparé de son fils, sauf lorsque cela était bon pour Héphaistion. Ils sont liés par une puissante storgê. Héphaistion ouvre la bouche :

-Maintenant que nous nous sommes échappés, où allons-nous?

-En Perse, déclare Alexandre. Nous irons visiter Babylone et ensuite nous trouverons l'Océan extérieur et nous explorerons le monde entier et nous serons des héros. Ce sera notre Odyssée, ce sera l'Alexandride…

-L'Alexandride? sourit son philos. Pourquoi pas l'Héphaistiade?

-Parce que tu es une fille, tu ne peux pas être un héros.

Héphaistion lui envoie son poing dans le nez, furieux. Alexandre ouvre les yeux en s'écriant, les mains sur le nez. Le sang coule sur ses doigts, il est pétrifié.

-Fou!

-Chien! rétorque Héphaistion. Tu sais très bien que je suis un garçon, oui, je suis un homme et je serai général, je serai un héros! Jamais tu ne m'enfermeras dans un gynécée, jamais tu ne me forceras à nettoyer tes vêtements et à te préparer le bain, jamais, tu entends? Jamais parce que je ne suis pas une fille! Je serai un héros décoré, immense, et tout le monde me craindra! Même toi, tu me craindras, et les dieux me prieront de les épargner!

-Arrête! rugit Alexandre.

Héphaistion détourne la tête et fixe le tronc d'arbre, hors de lui. S'il avait pu se lever, il serait parti en courant. _Fichus genoux!_ Alexandre s'assoit. Il pose sa main ensanglantée sur celle de son philos et glisse ses doigts entre les siens pour attirer son attention. Héphaistion grimace.

-Pardonne-moi, mon philos, fait le prince d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Alexandre n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il est comme un chiot qui a fait une bêtise. Héphaistion ne se fâche jamais, jamais sauf lorsqu'Alexandre ouvre sa grande bouche et lui rappelle que ses cuisses font de lui autre chose qu'un homme. Alexandre sait que ses paroles étaient gratuites et simplement destinées à se remonter. Mais, pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela devant Héphaistion qu'il respecte et qu'il aime? Et, Alexandre ressent la honte. Il est déçu de lui-même, le mal s'installe dans sa gorge. Il s'en veut terriblement.

-Phai…

Héphaistion sépare ses doigts de ceux d'Alexandre.

-Ne te rabaisse pas à parler avec une fille.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, je t'en prie! le supplie Alexandre.

Il caresse les cheveux d'Héphaistion. Il sait que son philos aime qu'on prenne soin de lui. Mais, Alexandre a les mains maladroites. Il lui tire les cheveux. Héphaistion perd patience et le repousse. Ses genoux se bloquent. La douleur fuse comme des aiguilles. Il crie et passe ses bras sur ses genoux blessés.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Alexandre!

Le cœur du prince s'arrête. Jamais son philos ne l'appelle par son nom entier. Jamais son philos ne lui dit de partir. Et… là… Alexandre refuse. Il s'écarte de l'arbre, mais il garde le regard rivé sur Héphaistion. Il verse une larme de honte. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

* * *

Nicanor s'arrête à la rivière et remplit sa gourde. Néarque examine la carte.

-Nous avons ratissé tout le plateau, déclare-t-il. Nous devons rentrer, Alexandre et Héphaistion ne sont pas ici.

-Une journée de plus? propose Nicanor.

-Non, réplique Néarque avec autorité.

Nicanor acquiesce. Ils rentreront à Pise, puis retraverserons la Grèce. Néarque prend les devants. Nicanor lève les yeux sur le ciel. La nuit tombe.

-Il faudra camper bientôt.

-Nous pouvons encore atteindre le village de Lapas.

Le plus jeune acquiesce. Il est habitué de suivre Néarque et il aime bien. Son aîné connait mieux la Grèce que lui : lui-même vient de Crête et il a vécu quelques années dans l'Achaie. Nicanor sourit. Peut-être un jour avouera-t-il à Néarque combien il l'admire.

* * *

Héphaistion s'est exercé pendant des heures à étirer ses genoux et à les replier. Au début, la douleur le torturait, de ses yeux coulaient de grosses larmes salées. Puis, à force de répéter les mouvements, les articulations se sont assouplies et la douleur s'est amenuisée. Il est capable de marcher, mais pas de courir.

Alexandre a tout observé. Il fait semblant de dormir – et il aimerait dormir – mais il n'ose pas quitter Héphaistion des yeux. Son cœur bat si fort quand il l'observe. Son philos fait quelques pas maladroits, puis se rassoit. Il croise avec mécontentement les bras sur son torse. Le vent est frais. Alexandre se lève alors.

-Tu as froid?

Héphaistion le boude.

-Prends mon chiton.

Alexandre le lui tend. Héphaistion l'ignore.

-Je n'ai pas froid.

-Mais, si. Regarde, tu as la chair de poule.

Alexandre s'agenouille et enveloppe Héphaistion. Celui-ci, dans son orgueil et son obstination, ne bouge pas d'un poil et ferme les yeux bien serrés, pour être certain de ne pas voir Alexandre. Le prince soupire de dépit.

-Un jour, mon père m'a dit que mes ancêtres aimaient les hommes. Tu sais pourquoi?

Silence.

-Les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, aboie Héphaistion.

-Attends! Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire! Donc, mes ancêtres n'aimaient que des hommes et n'avaient de reine que pour offrir un héritier au trône. Ils n'aimaient pas leurs reines. Mais, ils ressentaient l'agapè pour leurs amants. Que pour eux, tu te rends compte?

-Tais-toi, imbécile.

-Je suis comme mes ancêtres, clame Alexandre. J'aime les hommes. En fait, j'aime un seul homme, et c'est toi et je te veux avec moi pour toujours. Jamais, si j'ai une femme, je ne l'aimerai comme je t'aime.

-Tu mens.

-Non! crie Alexandre, les larmes aux yeux, la voix brisée.

Héphaistion a un pincement au cœur. Alexandre disait la vérité. Il ouvre les yeux lentement.

-Je t'aime, acquiesce le prince. Je t'aime d'agapè et je veux être à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que l'Hadès s'ouvre sous mes pieds(1). J'ai fait une erreur, Phai, j'ai dit un horrible mensonge et je vais me laver la langue avec du sel pour cela, mais pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

Héphaistion prend la main d'Alexandre. _Il est sincère. Et, il n'est pas sage de le bouder de la sorte._

-Je te pardonne.

Le regard du prince s'illumine, les étoiles semblent briller de mille feux, et le ciel pâlit. Les fleurs parfument l'air, le vent tombe et le soleil pointe à l'horizon. Le cœur du prince bat à tout rompre. Héphaistion lui accorde à nouveau sa confiance.

-Je peux continuer mon histoire? fait le prince.

-Oui, sourit son philos.

-Alors, mes ancêtres n'embrassaient que leurs amants et ne révélaient leurs secrets qu'à eux. Ils étaient leur double cosmique, leur complément universel. Jamais ils ne se séparaient. Et, mon père m'a dit qu'ils sont tous devenus des héros.

-Vrai?

-Vrai! Puis, vu que j'ai cela dans le sang, alors je sais absolument que tu es mon double.

-Si je suis ton double, alors tu dois me révéler ton plus gros secret, le met au défi Héphaistion.

Leurs regards se croisent. Ils sourient. La tension s'allège dans l'air.

-Mon plus gros secret… J'aimerais qu'on m'appelle Achille.

-Ce n'est pas de secret pour personne! rit Héphaistion.

Alexandre se râcle la gorge et baisse les yeux.

-D'accord. Je suis très triste que mon père et ma mère s'éloignent constamment l'un de l'autre.

Héphaistion perd son sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Alexandre l'étreint.

-Mais, tu ne le diras jamais à personne, n'est-ce pas?

-Promis, Alex.

-Oublie ça maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il ne faut pas.

Alexandre relâche Héphaistion et pose son front contre le sien.

-Héphaistion, ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

_Encore cette réponse stupide_, songe-t-il. Il se prête au jeu et ferme les yeux. Alexandre passe ses bras autour du cou de son philos. Hélios déverse sa lumière sur le plateau. L'air est chaud. Les fleurs éclosent. Alexandre est secoué par la vision d'Héphaistion. Malgré son allure de naufragé, Alexandre pourrait jurer qu'il est le fils d'Apollon, voire le fils d'Aphrodite, voire un fils né de leur union. Oui, c'est cela, il ne peut qu'être un dieu, si beau et pourtant si détruit par les éléments. Le souffle du prince s'accélère. Il sent chaque parcelle de son corps attirée par Héphaistion. Il ne peut pas résister, il ne veut pas résister!

Il l'embrasse sur la bouche. Il est maladroit, mais son corps entier se satisfait du contact avec les lèvres craquelées. Le goût du sang ne le dérange pas. Pour la première fois, Alexandre comprend ce qu'il ressent. C'est de l'agapè absolue. Il sait que jamais cela ne changera.

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux, surpris. Si souvent, il a vu des adultes s'embrasser ainsi et voilà qu'il l'expérimente avec… Alexandre. Est-il rendu là? Alexandre le fait-il grandir plus vite? Quel apprentissage a-t-il à en tirer? _Pourquoi est-ce aussi plaisant?_ Héphaistion abaisse les paupières. Il presse Alexandre contre lui, comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais, Alexandre manque d'air. Il s'étourdit. Il écarte ses lèvres de celles d'Héphaistion. Il ouvre les yeux. Son philos fait de même.

Ils rougissent.

-Je… bafouille le prince.

-Recommence, lui ordonne Héphaistion en souriant.

Alexandre inspire, la tête pleine de rêves. Jamais il ne rentrera en Macédoine, non, jamais, et ainsi il pourra éternellement être heureux avec son philos.

-Alexandre!

Néarque court à toutes jambes vers l'arbre où se lient les silhouettes des deux philoi. Nicanor suit Néarque. Ils s'arrêtent et reprennent leur souffle. Héphaistion se cache derrière le chiton d'Alexandre et le prince se lève. Ses jambes le font terriblement souffrir. Il n'en laisse rien paraître.

-Poséidon me garde, vous n'avez rien! sourit Néarque.

Alexandre ne sourit pas. Son visage est grave, presque dédaigneux. Ses yeux se plissent comme s'il jugeait s'il devait ou non tuer Néarque.

-Que faites-vous ici? fait-il d'une voix glaçante.

-Nous venons vous chercher, répond Néarque. La Macédoine entière est à votre recherche.

-Nous sommes très bien ici. Rentrez et ne dites rien à notre sujet, ajoute placidement Alexandre.

Son regard traverse Néarque comme une épée. Le jeune homme recule d'un pas.

-Alex, tu dois rentrer… bredouille-t-il.

-Je n'accepterai jamais d'ordre de toi, Néarque, gronde le prince. Ne m'appelle pas Alex. Je suis ton prince, tu dois m'appeler Alexandre.

S'il avait été un loup, il aurait relevé les babines et dévoilé les crocs. Sur son dos serait apparue une crête de poils drus. Son seul regard tue.

Nicanor s'assoit près d'Héphaistion. Alexandre bondit comme une tigresse protège ses petits.

-N'approche pas, feule-t-il.

-Ça va, l'escadron royal arrive.

Alexandre lève son regard sur l'horizon. Un groupe de cavaliers approche. Même si le prince s'enfuit à pied, les chevaux le rattraperont. La colère le consume. _Néarque a emmené des gardes macédoniens avec lui!_ Le prince gifle le Crétois.

-Tu es devenu fou! s'écrie Néarque

Alexandre le frappe au ventre, Néarque se défend. Le prince hurle et le martèle de coups de poings jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'évanouisse. Alexandre se relève en silence, les mains ensanglantées. Le corps du Crétois est couvert de déchirures et d'hématomes.

Alexandre lance un regard meurtrier à Nicanor. Il se lève prestement et s'écarte d'Héphaistion. Alexandre s'assoit à côté de son philos et l'enserre.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé? murmure Héphaistion, sous le choc.

-Parce que.

Un frisson parcourt Héphaistion. S'il venait à déplaire à Alexandre, subirait-il le même sort que Néarque?

Les cavaliers s'arrêtent devant la troupe.

* * *

(1) Homère, _Iliade_.


	6. Chapitre 5 : le combat de pugilat

**Chapitre 5 : le combat de pugilat**

Le médecin Philippe soupire. _Pauvre garçon_. Il a les côtes cassées, le poignet droit tordu et un cocard à l'œil. Sa peau est couverte d'hématomes et son dos porte des marques de couteau. Le roi n'y est pas allé de main morte quand on lui a remis Alexandre.

Sa peau et ses cheveux d'Achille ont été lavés. Pas son honneur.

-Il ne te sert à rien de rester ici, déclare Philippe à Héphaistion.

L'Athénien est pétrifié depuis des heures, comme si Méduse elle-même l'avait dévisagé. Héphaistion fixe Alexandre. Il souffre de le voir ainsi. Il a pleuré pendant trois jours et trois nuits et pendant encore trois jours et encore trois nuits, ne s'endormant qu'à bout de force. Le médecin l'allongeait alors sur une couche. Mais, Héphaistion se réveillait quelques heures plus tard, terrorisé par un cauchemar, toujours le même, un naufrage durant lequel Alexandre mourrait noyé.

Des voix provenant du couloir font sursauter le garçon. Le roi suivi d'Amyntor entre dans la chambre d'Alexandre.

-Comment va-t-il? s'enquit froidement le roi.

-Il prend du mieux chaque jour, déclare Philippe.

-Assure-toi qu'il n'en prenne pas trop.

Le roi fait demi-tour. Visiblement, Philippe n'a que faire de la situation d'Alexandre. En quittant la chambre, ses sômatophylaques évitent son regard. Le roi est déshonoré par l'attitude de son fils. Il se sent moqué. N'est-il pas roi de Macédoine? Comment Alexandre peut-il lui désobéir de la sorte? Le roi rumine ses idées et croise Olympias. _Voilà pourquoi Alexandre est aussi intraitable : sa mère lui a transmis son caractère!_ Et Olympias de penser en apercevant le roi : _Il est normal qu'Alexandre se soit enfui loin de son père. Le roi est fou et il traite Alexandre comme un page, non comme le prince héritier. Et puis, Alexandre a le caractère de son père. _Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'accorde de regard.

Dans la chambre d'Alexandre, Amyntor rejoint son fils et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Viens, Phai. Tu rentres à Miéza.

-Je ne partirai pas sans Alexandre, s'oppose-t-il.

-Alexandre sera remis dans plusieurs semaines. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre du retard sur les autres garçons.

-Je reprendrai mon retard avec Alexandre.

Amyntor soupire. Il n'a jamais crié sur son fils et ne l'a jamais battu, à l'inverse des mœurs locales. Il préfère de loin argumenter.

-Si tu restes ici avec Alexandre, alors tu te mets le roi à dos, Phai. Ta carrière militaire sera chamboulée, surtout si le roi décide de révéler ce que tu es vraiment. Tu ne peux pas lui désobéir sans attendre de conséquence funeste.

-Je ferai tout pour qu'Alexandre soit heureux. Quand il se réveillera, je devrai être avec lui, il doit savoir que jamais il n'a été seul. Cela ne relève pas du roi, c'est de mon honneur et de ma loyauté dont il est question.

-Ta loyauté devrait appartenir au roi avant d'être celle d'Alexandre.

-Pourquoi?

-Il n'est pas roi. Qui plus est, Alexandre comprend que tu as des obligations. Il ne voudrait pas que ton éducation et ta carrière tombent à l'eau. Il ne pourrait plus être ton philos en raison de ton statut social et vous seriez séparés à jamais.

-Alexandre trouvera une solution, affirme Héphaistion.

Quelque part dans son cœur, une pointe de doute s'installe. Le roi pourrait en effet détruire tous ses rêves et l'écarter d'Alexandre, car le pouvoir lui est absolu. Héphaistion ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas laisser Alexandre. Il l'aime, il a besoin d'être près de lui. À la place d'Alexandre, il serait fou de joie de ne pas avoir été abandonné par son double. Son cœur combat sa rationalité. Héphaistion soupire. _C'est décidé. Je reste ici._

-Alexandre est mon philos. Jamais je ne le quitterai.

-Dans ce cas, tu assumeras seul les conséquences de ton choix.

Amyntor quitte la chambre d'Alexandre. Il ne saisit pas tout à fait l'ampleur du lien entre son fils et le prince, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Amyntor passe une main dans ses cheveux, un doute sur les lèvres. _Pourquoi Alexandre n'a-t-il emmené qu'Héphaistion à Pise? Pourquoi pas un autre garçon? Qu'ont-ils fait pendant tant de jours? Sont-ils amants? À douze ans? Si j'étais toujours à Athènes, cela ferait en effet quelques mois que j'aurais commencé à considérer les demandes d'érastes pour mon fils. Mais, Alexandre est son cadet… Si Héphaistion est l'amant du prince, alors je devrai l'instruire. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il déçoive le prince. Mon expérience le servira. Jamais il ne sera traité comme je l'ai été, je le jure devant les dieux._

Héphaistion cueille la main du prince. Elle est glacée. Philippe éponge le front d'Alexandre.

-Ton père a raison, Héphaistion, déclare le médecin. Si le royaume apprend que tu n'es pas un homme, alors ta carrière militaire est terminée.

-Comment le sais-tu? s'effraie le garçon.

-Je suis médecin, sourit-il sous son front plissé. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas me cacher. Et puis, tu devrais trouver un moyen de cacher tes seins.

-Mes seins? Quels seins? s'écrie-t-il.

-Dans cinq ans, tu auras une poitrine mature. Tu devras la cacher.

-Je couperai mes seins.

-Bonne chance.

-Que me suggères-tu?

-Un remède de mon invention. Tu seras mon cobaye.

-D'accord.

Philippe recouvre Alexandre d'un drap et assigne Philippe son apprenti au chevet du prince. Le médecin amène ensuite Héphaistion à sa chambre. L'odeur forte d'herbes aromatisées chatouillent le nez du garçon. Il s'étouffe. Le médecin fouille dans ses armoires.

-Tiens!

Le médecin revient avec une fiole contenant des fleurs jaunes, des champignons orange, des feuilles vertes et de la poudre brune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'enquit le garçon.

-Du tribule, du cordyceps, du ginseng et du fenugrec. Je vais te faire une infusion. Tu la prendras tous les jours durant six mois et nous verrons ensuite les résultats pour ajuster le tout.

-Quels résultats ce mélange devrait-il donner?

-Cela devrait retarder tes saignées, rendre ta voix plus grave et peut-être même te faire pousser la barbe.

-Mes saignées? s'alarme le garçon. Je vais saigner?

-Nous n'en parlerons qu'en temps et lieu, conclut Philippe avec flegme. J'enverrai à mon fils Aristote suffisamment de provisions pour que tu puisses te concocter toi-même ton breuvage. Et, je te donnerai la recette.

* * *

Cinq mois plus tard…

Alexandre attrape Héphaistion par l'himation. Il sursaute et se retourne. Dans le couloir du temple plongé dans la noirceur, les yeux d'Alexandre brillent comme ceux d'un chat.

-Que fais-tu debout au milieu de la nuit?

-J'ai soif.

-Tu n'as pas ta gourde?

-Oui, mais elle est vide.

Héphaistion lui montre sa gourde. Alexandre est suspicieux.

-Pourquoi m'espionnes-tu? s'enquit l'Athénien.

Alexandre rougit, mais la noirceur camoufle sa gêne.

-Je ne t'espionne pas, ment-il.

Les deux garçons se rendent aux cuisines. Personne ne les habite à cette heure. Héphaistion allume un feu et accroche une petite marmite d'eau au-dessus.

-Tu fais de la soupe? pose Alexandre.

-Non.

-Dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Je te le dirai si tu enlèves ton péplos.

Alexandre se dénude instantanément. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire, le regard parcourant le prince sous toutes ses coutures. Il aime ce qu'il voit. Les muscles, la cicatrice sur le bicep, la si belle tête légèrement penchée sur le côté droit…

-Réponds-moi, Phai! s'impatiente le prince.

-Très bien. Le médecin Philippe m'a préparé un breuvage qui devrait me changer en garçon.

-Vrai? s'écrie Alexandre.

Héphaistion lui fait signe de ne pas crier. Alexandre écarquille les yeux et pose ses mains sur sa bouche, puis sourit. Si son philos pouvait devenir un garçon, alors…

-Mais, je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne, soupire Héphaistion.

-Pourquoi? s'abat Alexandre.

-La dose n'est sans doute pas assez forte. J'ai donc décidé il y a un mois de doubler les ingrédients et d'en ajouter d'autres.

-Philippe le sait-il?

-Oui, je lui écris régulièrement. Il fait ses propres expérimentations et j'en fais aussi. Il semble très concerné par ma situation.

-Et, tu as de meilleurs résultats? Il me semble que tu as pris du muscle récemment.

-Tu trouves? sourit l'Athénien.

Alexandre s'assoit sur une table et acquiesce. Il observe son philos préparer son breuvage. Œufs, grains de grenade, gingembre, huîtres ainsi que les quatre plantes de Philippe sont versés dans la marmite. Alexandre a mal au cœur.

-Et, tu bois ça souvent? grimace-t-il.

-Toutes les nuits, depuis cinq mois.

Alexandre se retient de vomir. _Comment a-t-il pu?_ Héphaistion touille son breuvage. Une fois bouillie, l'infusion est tamisée et seule l'eau est retenue dans une coupe.

-C'est dégoûtant, lâche Alexandre.

-Tu m'encourages.

Le prince soupire. Héphaistion laisse la coupe refroidir.

-Déshabilles-toi, Phai.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

_Stupide réponse!_ Héphaistion roule les yeux et s'attèle à nettoyer sa vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, le breuvage tiédit.

-Si tu te déshabilles, continue Alexandre, alors je prendrai une gorgée de ton breuvage horrible.

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire et rince la marmite.

-Prends la gorgée et ensuite je ferai ce que tu voudras, fait-il avec ruse.

-Tout ce que je voudrai? s'assure Alexandre.

-Une seule chose.

-Cinq choses, argumente le prince.

-Une.

-Trois.

-Une.

-Trois!

-D'accord, deux.

Alexandre s'exclame, prend la coupe et la porte à ses lèvres. L'odeur le répugne immédiatement. Il jette un œil au liquide.

-Ça sent le crottin!

-Le goût est semblable à l'odeur, sourit Héphaistion.

-C'est infect! Même un rat se refuserait à y tremper la langue!

-Achille, par son courage, aurait déjà avalé sa gorgée, réplique son philos.

Alexandre s'empourpre, piqué dans son orgueil. Il prend sur lui, avale une gorgée et tremble. Il veut vomir. Héphaistion lui prend la coupe des mains, retient son souffle et l'avale d'un trait. Alexandre se frotte la langue avec ses doigts et frissonne de dégoût.

-Répugnant!

Héphaistion grimace à son tour.

-Plus vite c'est avalé, plus vite je serai un vrai homme.

-Tu me dois deux souhaits, lance Alexandre.

Le prince descend de la table et se vêtit.

-Tu viens avec moi, déclare-t-il.

Alexandre prend la main d'Héphaistion et le tire avec lui. Dans sa chambre, Alexandre approche une chandelle de sa couche.

-Il ne te reste qu'un souhait, lui rappelle Héphaistion.

-Mon second souhait est d'avoir autant de souhaits que je le désire.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu! réplique l'Athénien.

-Très bien, sourit le prince. Dans ce cas, tu m'obéiras toute la nuit.

Héphaistion croise les bras et s'assoit sur la couche d'Alexandre. _Définitivement, il pousse sa chance. Toutefois, même si je m'oppose, il finira par trouver le moyen de me faire plier. Alexandre est un stratège incroyable._

-J'accepte, répond sagement Héphaistion.

Les yeux d'Alexandre se remplissent d'étoiles.

-Phai, déshabille-toi et couche-toi, je reviens.

Il obéit. Alexandre court à sa bibliothèque et pige son édition préférée de l'_Iliade_. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il rejoint son philos en sautillant et s'assoit sur la couche.

-Lis-moi le vingt-deuxième chant. C'est la mort d'Hector!

Alexandre tend le rouleau à Héphaistion. Il se dénude et s'allonge contre son philos, tout excité. Il ferme les yeux et serre les poings contre son cœur, prêt à écouter.

-C'est tout ce que tu veux? s'étonne Héphaistion. Tu voulais des souhaits à l'infini et tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je te lise un chant de l'_Iliade_?

-Oui!

* * *

Trois ans plus tard…

-Tu viens avec moi?

Héphaistion se tourne vers Ptolémée.

-Où?

-Dans la forêt, j'ai envie de respirer.

-D'accord.

Ptolémée attrape sa main et le tire aux écuries. Il rougit.

-J'ai déjà préparé ton cheval, déclare-t-il tout sourire.

-Tu avais prévu que j'accepterais?

Il acquiesce. Héphaistion sourit. Il saute sur sa monture et sort des écuries. Il croise Alexandre, lui aussi à cheval.

-Tu viens avec nous? s'enquit Héphaistion.

-Nous?

-Ptolémée et moi.

-Que fais-tu avec Ptolémée? grince le prince.

-Nous allons dans la forêt, hausse-t-il des épaules.

Alexandre fronce les sourcils. _Depuis quand Ptolémée s'intéresse-t-il à Héphaistion?_ Alexandre a toujours éloigné son philos des autres garçons, et voilà que Ptolémée a trouvé une faille dans son système… Il devra réviser ses tactiques.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, déclare Alexandre. Nous avons une leçon de dialectique dans quelques instants.

-Aristote nous a dispensés du cours, révèle Héphaistion. Il dit que nous avons déjà compris le concept d'un esprit critique et qu'aujourd'hui n'était que révision.

Il lance un sourire de défi à Alexandre. Cependant, le prince n'est pas d'humeur à rire. La jalousie le consume. _Comment Ptolémée peut-il me surpasser? Je descends pourtant d'Achille!_ Alexandre aperçoit Ptolémée à cheval et fume de rage. Ce devrait être lui qui excelle, lui qui est libre, le prince, le sauveur, le philos préféré d'Héphaistion!

-Alex, tu es fâché? ose l'Athénien.

L'orgueil d'Alexandre prend le dessus sur sa jalousie.

-Bien sûr que non, rétorque-t-il. Je suis un peu irrité, j'ai eu une journée… éprouvante.

-D'accord, acquiesce Héphaistion. Tu m'en parleras après ton cours de dialectique si tu le désires.

Le prince acquiesce sèchement et entre aux écuries. _Non, mais il se prend pour qui, Ptolémée? Il veut emmener Héphaistion – mon Héphaistion! – en balade que tous les deux? Dans la forêt? Pour que nul ne sache ce qui s'y déroulera? _Alexandre est jaloux. Il laisse Bucéphale aux palefreniers et tempête en direction du jardin. Tous le dévisagent avec inquiétude. Même Aristote lève les yeux.

-Tout va bien, Alexandre? s'enquit calmement le maître.

Le prince s'assoit au sol derrière le groupe. Il n'a pas entendu. Il ne voit que les cheveux flamboyants d'Héphaistion, son sourire, sa peau de nacre, ses yeux noirs. Il n'entend que sa voix qui prononce : Ptolémée… Ptolémée…

Alexandre se prend la tête. Aristote accoure. Le prince se lève et s'enfuit dans le temple. Le pédagogue fit signe aux garçons d'attendre. Il coure à l'intérieur retrouver le prince.

-Par le kosmos! Qu'as-tu, Alexandre?

Le prince s'écroule sur les dalles, incapable de se contrôler. _Ptolémée a-t-il monté Héphaistion contre moi? Lui a-t-il menti? Ai-je déplu à Héphaistion? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui avoir dit, qu'est-ce que j…_

-Alexandre! rugit Aristote.

Le prince trouve les yeux renfoncés du maître. Alexandre tremble de peur. Debout dans le jardin, tous les garçons tentent de l'apercevoir avec curiosité.

\- Callisthène et Théophraste vont prendre soin de toi. Suis-moi.

Alexandre se roule en boule sur les dalles.

-Il ne m'aime plus, murmure le prince, il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'aime plus…

-Qui donc?

-Il ne m'aime plus! hurle Alexandre.

-Qui? rugit le maître.

-Héphaistion!

Aristote s'apaise aussitôt. _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alexandre est malmené par ses sentiments pour l'enfant androgyne._ Aristote soupire. À ses pieds, Alexandre se tord dans ses larmes. _J'ai raison. J'oserais même dire, dans l'absolu. Platon approuverait._

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait plus? pose le maître.

-Non, sanglote Alexandre.

-Donc, il y a possibilité qu'il t'aime encore.

-Non…

-Alexandre, va rejoindre Callisthène dans son bureau.

-Je veux mourir.

Aristote hèle une servante.

-Occupe-toi du prince.

_J'écrirai au roi dès ce soir. Héphaistion prend trop de place, il déconcentre Alexandre. Il est temps de le renvoyer à Pella._

Pendant ce temps…

Héphaistion est assis au bord d'une cascade. Le ciel est pur et les oiseaux chantent. Le printemps s'installe et les vents chauds commencent à souffler. Ptolémée brandit son arc et tire sur un renard pourchassant un écureuil.

-Je l'ai eu! sourit-il.

Ptolémée achève le renard d'un coup de couteau et retourne s'assoir auprès d'Héphaistion, sa prise entre les mains.

-Je peux dire à Alexandre que c'est toi qui l'as eu, propose Ptolémée.

-Si je l'avais eu, la flèche aurait percé son cœur et non son abdomen, réplique Héphaistion. Ne sous-estime pas mon tir.

Ptolémée ne perd pas son sourire. Il sait qu'Héphaistion est meilleur que lui, mais qu'a-t-il à perdre à tenter de l'impressionner? Ptolémée passe une main dans ses cheveux olive et se déshabille.

-Tu viens dans l'eau?

-Non, refuse l'Athénien.

-Pourquoi? Il fait chaud, elle est bonne. Viens!

-J'ai une envie pressante, répond-il.

Ptolémée rit.

-Reviens vite. Je t'attends!

Héphaistion quitte la cascade et s'enfonce à couvert. Il souffle. _Je l'ai échappée belle!_ Héphaistion jette un œil aux alentours. Ptolémée ne l'a pas suivi. Il retire alors son chiton. Philippe avait raison. Il a des seins. Mais, le médecin et lui ont décidé que, dans deux ans, Héphaistion pourrait être opéré. Pour le moment, il se bande la poitrine avec une écharpe de lin.

Son bandage a glissé lors de la chevauchée. Il jette à nouveau un œil aux alentours. Aucune trace de Ptolémée. Héphaistion retire alors son écharpe. La douleur aigue de ses seins compressés s'amenuise. Il soupire et masse sa poitrine. Il se sent mieux, il remet son écharpe. Et, la douleur revient. Héphaistion se rhabille et rentre à la cascade.

La mare est vide.

-Ptolémée?

Le jeune homme sort des fourrages. Il rougit.

-Tu en as mis du temps, lance-t-il.

Héphaistion lui lance un regard noir. Ptolémée sourit. Il rejoint Héphaistion, toujours nu. _Il est trop près de moi_, songe Héphaistion en reculant d'un pas. Ptolémée le remarque, mais fait semblant de rien.

-On rentre? propose-t-il. J'ai faim.

-D'accord.

* * *

Alexandre fait les cent pas au réfectoire. Aristote l'a dispensé du cours de cet après-midi, mais ne lui a pas permis de partir à cheval rejoindre Héphaistion et Ptolémée.

Les serviteurs ont tout essayé pour l'apaiser : bains, massages, musique, nourriture, lectures… Même Péritas son bon chien n'a pas pu l'apaiser. Alexandre semble sourd et aveugle et terriblement furieux. On vient justement de mettre la table pour le repas du soir. Alexandre serre les poings. Les serviteurs entrent avec des cruches d'eau. Alexandre rugit de colère. Il saute sur la longue table et botte les coupes avec ses pieds nus. Les serviteurs s'enfuient en retenant leurs cris. Le prince ne ressent que la fureur. Il saisit un couteau et le lance dans le mur, hors de lui, hurlant comme un fou. Il piétine la table. Ses larmes rivalisent sur ses joues rouges.

_Ils devraient déjà être revenus. Je vais tuer Ptolémée, je vais le tuer! Et Héphaistion, mon Héphaistion, comment as-tu pu te laisser berner par ce chien? Comment as-tu pu? Il me paiera cet affront!_

La table de bois fend en deux. Alexandre s'écrie en s'effondrant dans la vaisselle. Il se relève et se recule, réalise son carnage. Il se laisse tomber sur ses fesses et s'appuie le dos contre le mur. Il tremble, il écume. Il replie ses genoux contre son torse et essuie ses larmes avec son chiton.

Héphaistion fait un pas dans le réfectoire et se pétrifie. Il aperçoit la table, fendue en deux, et la vaisselle jonchant les dalles. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?_ Ptolémée écarquille les yeux. Héphaistion découvre Alexandre et accoure.

Ptolémée grimace. Encore Alexandre. Ne peut-il pas être plus que quelques heures seul avec Héphaistion? Faut-il tout le temps que le prince fasse des scènes, qu'il ramène l'attention sur lui? _Et, Héphaistion est si doux et attentif avec lui… et avec personne d'autre..._

L'Athénien s'agenouille et pose ses mains sur les joues ravagées d'Alexandre. Leurs regards se croisent.

-Alex…

Le prince déplie ses jambes Héphaistion l'étreint.

-Viens, allons dans ta chambre. Tu me diras tout.

Alexandre fait non de la tête.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire?

-Non, souffle-t-il.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Ses cheveux flamboyants glissent sur les épaules d'Alexandre.

-Rentre tout de même à ta chambre. Personne ne doit te voir ainsi. Les autres pourraient rire de toi.

Alexandre acquiesce. Héphaistion se lève et aide le prince à en faire autant. Ptolémée les suit jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexandre. Héphaistion referme doucement la porte. Il entend Alexandre éclater en sanglot. Son cœur se fend. Son regard trouve celui de Ptolémée.

-Laisse-le jouer la comédie, lâche ce dernier. Alexandre est jaloux : il aurait voulu réussir le cours de dialectique aussi rapidement que nous.

Héphaistion soupire.

-Je peux te parler en privé? continue Ptolémée.

-Bien sûr.

Ils vont à la chambre du prince d'Éordée. Ptolémée s'assoit sur sa couche et fait signe à Héphaistion de le rejoindre. Mais, l'Athénien reste immobile, le regard rivé sur des statuettes de chevaux sur la table de travail.

-C'est toi qui les sculptes?

-Non, c'est Cratère.

Héphaistion grimace et pose plutôt son regard sur Ptolémée. Le prince d'Éordée se tétanise devant les yeux d'obsidienne d'Héphaistion. Son visage pur, flegmatique, sans défaut est rivé vers lui et que vers lui. Et, si ce n'était de cet éternel himation qu'il porte…

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne portes que des himations.

-Ah bon?

Héphaistion s'approche de la fenêtre et jette un œil à l'extérieur. Les nuages se massent. _Il pleuvra. Il pleut toujours lorsqu'Alexandre est en colère._

-Je t'ai vu dans la forêt.

Héphaistion se crispe. _Ptolémée! Comment a-t-il pu oser? Que va-t-il dire aux autres? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?_ Dans son cœur se bousculent mille émotions contradictoires.

-Un mot de plus et je te coupe la langue, réplique l'Athénien.

-Est-ce qu'Alexandre le sait?

-Bien sûr! s'offusque-t-il.

-Ça explique bien des choses.

-Comme quoi? se retourne brusquement Héphaisiton, le visage furieux.

Ptolémée est toujours assis sur son lit. Il observe Héphaistion.

-Pourquoi tu ne te bats jamais nu. Pourquoi tu es dispensé de certains cours. Pourquoi tu es si proche du médecin Philippe.

Héphaistion rougit terriblement. Ptolémée se lève.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Moi, ça me dérange, grince l'autre. Je suis un homme.

Le prince d'Éordée acquiesce lentement. Jamais une femme n'aurait la volonté ou la puissance d'Héphaistion, il en était certain. Mais, l'inverse le dérangerait-il?

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Ptolémée, feule le Grec.

-Comment?

Il fait un pas de plus. Héphaistion glisse une main à sa ceinture. Il ne porte pas son épée.

-Tu as peur? l'attise Ptolémée.

Héphaistion s'avance vers lui. Ils se mesurent du regard.

-Pourquoi Alexandre? s'enquit Ptolémée.

-Pourquoi pas? répond l'autre.

-Pourquoi pas moi?

-Parce que Alexandre.

Ptolémée attrape les poignets d'Héphaistion.

-Je n'accepte pas cette réponse.

-Imagine dans quelle disgrâce tu tomberas lorsqu'Alexandre saura que tu as osé me toucher.

-Et dans quelle disgrâce tu tomberas lorsque tous sauront que tu es une fille.

Héphaistion se défait de la poigne de Ptolémée.

-Dans ce cas, gardons tous les deux le silence.

-Non, tu ne gagneras pas aussi facilement. Je te défie au pugilat à la palestre, avant le repas.

-Immédiatement, grince Héphaistion. Le vainqueur imposera ses termes.

-D'accord.

Côte à côte, irrités, ils se rendent à la palestre. Sur leur chemin, les garçons revenant de leur leçon de dialectique les dévisagent. Héphaistion est vert de rage comme jamais on ne l'a vu, et Ptolémée sourit avec malice, les mains dans le dos, les lèvres soubresautant dans de petits ricanements.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux? s'enquit Séleucos.

Héphaistion passe son chemin sans daigner répondre. Ptolémée s'arrête cependant et étire les lèvres.

-Héphaistion et moi allons nous battre en duel à la palestre. Vous venez assister?

Philotas échange un regard avec Néarque. Les garçons s'excitent. Ptolémée bravache.

Héphaistion se rend silencieusement à la palestre. Il ne peut pas négliger le fait que dévoiler sa véritable identité avorterait sa carrière militaire, ses rêves et sa vie aux côtés d'Alexandre. Il passe les colonnes sans remarquer la paire d'yeux cachée dans l'ombre. Il retire son himation. Depuis deux ans, Aristote le dispense de toute lutte demandant d'être nu ou en partie dénudé. Mais, cette fois, il n'a pas le choix de dévoiler un peu de peau. Il resserre son bandage et ajuste son périzonium. L'ombre sort des ténèbres et s'avance silencieusement. Elle fond sur l'Athénien, l'enlace et l'embrasse. Héphaistion repousse Alexandre.

-Pas tout de suite, grogne-t-il.

-C'est ton tour d'être en colère?

La pluie s'abat à cet instant précis. Il fait cependant toujours clair. Alexandre presse son philos contre son cœur.

-Je t'aime, Phai.

L'Athénien soupire. Il se sent bien contre le prince, son nez dans son cou, sa peau contre la sienne.

-Pourquoi te déshabilles-tu? souffle Alexandre.

-Ptolémée m'a provoqué en duel au pugilat.

-Tu vas assurément le vaincre.

-Je sais.

Alexandre cherche les lèvres de son philos et les trouve. Trempées sous la pluie, elles glissent contre les siennes et caressent ses joues. Héphaistion ferme les yeux. Alexandre lui vole un baiser. Héphaistion passe ses bras sur sa nuque.

Sa colère s'évapore. Le parfum d'Alexandre l'apaise et le réconforte. Il est chaud et puissant. Il l'a toujours été. Alexandre pose son front contre celui de son philos. Leurs souffles s'emmêlent. Les lèvres se retrouvent. Ils ont la chair de poule, leurs coeurs s'excitent.

Ptolémée entre dans la palestre. Ses partisans singent derrière lui. Il aperçoit Héphaistion. Son cœur se gonfle de déception et de colère. Il se fige, tétanisé. La masse remarque alors le prince et le Grec. Les garçons lancent des cris d'oiseau pour les déranger. Ptolémée s'avance lentement sur le sable et se dénude.

Alexandre sait que plus il reste rivé à Héphaistion et plus les rumeurs seront agaçantes. Mais, comment se détacher de lui? Ses lèvres l'appellent, brûlantes, goûtant les fleurs et les fruits. La peau divine d'Héphaistion contre la sienne. Il est étourdi. Alexandre veut plus. Il veut ce qu'il n'a jamais eu et il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais Alexandre le veut ardemment et immédiatement.

Héphaistion se dégage. Ptolémée s'arrête à quelques pieds d'eux. Héphaistion glisse à l'oreille du prince :

-Je le démolis, puis on continue?

-Fais vite, Phai.

Les garçons grimpent dans les gradins. Alexandre ramasse l'himation de son philos et lui jette un regard plein d'étoiles. Héphaistion sourit. Le prince rejoint la masse dans les gradins. On se moque déjà de lui, lui tapant l'épaule et le dos. La plupart des garçons cachent au fond de leur cœur une pointe de jalousie. Qui n'aime pas Héphaistion?

Ptolémée reste de glace.

-Les règles sont les mêmes que d'habitude, déclare-t-il. Le premier qui tombera inconscient aura perdu.

-D'accord.

Les garçons s'agenouillent dans le sable, face à face. Ptolémée ne peut retirer son regard du bandage sur le torse d'Héphaistion. Il a vu la poitrine plantureuse, il a vu ce que jamais il n'aurait espéré voir ou posséder. Héphaistion remarque son regard. Il en profite et attaque. Ptolémée revient à lui et pare, puis envoie Héphaistion voler dans le sable d'un solide coup dans la mâchoire. L'Athénien crispe les poings, Ptolémée se jette sur lui. Héphaistion le frappe à la tempe, Ptolémée bloque. Il attaque l'Athénien au crâne. Héphaistion s'étourdit. Ptolémée le rue de coups. Mais, le Grec n'a pas dit son dernier mot. D'un coup bien avisé, il atteint Ptolémée au plexus. L'autre perd le souffle. Héphaistion le plaque dans le sable et lui martèle le front jusqu'à ce que l'autre murmure son abandon. Cependant, ce n'était pas la règle. Héphaistion retient ses poings près de lui. Ptolémée a les yeux plein d'eau, les mains ensanglantées, le visage déchiré, le corps tordu. _Ce n'est pas un piège. Il veut vraiment abdiquer. Mais, la règle voulait que..._ Héphaistion se lève.

-J'ai pitié pour toi, Ptolémée, déclare-t-il. Je t'accorde un sursis. Rétablis-toi vite. Et, rappelle-toi te tenir ta langue et de rester loin de moi.

Il acquiesce. Héphaistion l'aide à se relever. Les gradins rugissent et s'animent. Ptolémée s'éloigne en titubant. Alexandre saute dans le sable et embrasse son philos.

-Bravo.

La pluie colle leurs cheveux contre leurs peaux. Ptolémée quitte la palestre comme un chien battu. Ses plus proches philoi le suivent, les autres restent pour criailler autour du prince et du vainqueur. Alexandre les chasse d'un rugissement, mais les plus braves osent encore le picosser, puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Héphaistion glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Alexandre, les yeux clos, et presse sa bouche contre la sienne. Les mains d'Alexandre dévalent le dos de son philos, l'enserrent. Il tremble, ses ongles pénètrent la peau dorée. Ses lèvres trouvent le cou humide et le caresse doucement. Héphaistion penche la tête vers l'arrière et souffle. La pluie le fait frissonner.

Ptolémée cogne au bureau d'Aristote. Le maître répond.

-Ptolémée?

-Maître, je crois qu'Héphaistion a une mauvaise influence sur Alexandre.

-Entre.

Ptolémée lève le menton et entre. Fier de ses informations, jaloux d'Alexandre, il fera tout pour éloigner le prince d'Héphaistion. Et, ensuite, il s'occupera personnellement de l'Athénien.

Aristote retourne s'assoir à sa table de travail. Ptolémée se poste en face, ruisselant et couvert de sang.

-Dis-moi ce qui te fait penser ainsi, Ptolémée.

-Héphaistion et Alexandre sont amants.

Le maître acquiesce lentement et passe une main sur son front soucieux. Il le croyait, mais il lui restait quelques doutes.

-Tu les as vu ensemble?

-Ils se sont embrassés devant tout le monde à la palestre!

-Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi tu es en sang : tu t'es battu.

Ptolémée avoue.

-Je te remercie de ton témoignage, Ptolémée. Ne te mêle pas plus de cela. Je prends le relais.

Le pédagogue se rend immédiatement à la palestre. Il devient de plus en plus difficile de séparer les deux philoi, et le roi n'a toujours pas répondu au pli d'Aristote. Le maître quitte le temple, franchit l'entrée de la palestre. Il s'arrête net. Il rougit. Il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, malgré toute son expérience et son autorité. Il est subjugué, il est choqué.

Dans le sable, Héphaistion est assis, jambes déployées. Agenouillé sur lui, Alexandre tient le menton de son philos entre ses mains. La pluie moule leurs vêtements contre leurs corps. La chaleur qu'ils dégagent atteint le maître. Il n'ose pas faire un pas de plus de peur de se brûler. Même si le roi est prévenu de cela, Alexandre ne quittera jamais Héphaistion. _Jamais. Et, même si j'étais intervenu dès le début, il semble qu'une force incroyable lie les deux garçons. Il me déplait d'y penser, mais on pourrait croire que les dieux sont derrière cet agapè._

Héphaistion se laisse tomber sur le dos dans le sable. Alexandre glisse sur lui, son torse contre le sien, ses coudes dans le sable, ses mains dans ses cheveux de vin. Il veut plus, mais qu'est-ce que plus? C'est la peau entièrement nue, c'est découvrir les tabous, c'est explorer les craintes et les rendre jouissives. C'est chercher la faille et l'exploiter, c'est pourchasser la proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse attraper, c'est fermer les yeux et souhaiter ne jamais les rouvrir. Alexandre n'ose pas aller plus loin. Il ne veut pas effrayer Héphaisiton, il ne veut pas commettre un impair, un geste impardonnable. Il craint, il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Héphaistion. Il n'ose pas, mais il désire.

Aristote fait demi-tour, médusé.


	7. Chapitre 6 : le feu de la palestre

**Chapitre 6 : le feu de la palestre**

L'Athénien cogne à la porte du médecin.

-C'est Héphaistion.

-Entre.

Le garçon pousse la porte et se stupéfie. Aristote et Amyntor sont avec le médecin, tous les trois assis autour du bureau. Héphaistion sent sa poitrine écraser son souffle. Les trois hommes ont l'air grave, même le médecin habituellement souriant est dominé par le flegme. Amyntor ne se lève pas pour accueillir son fils. Ils sont tous immobiles. _Ils parlaient de moi. Que disaient-ils? Que pensent-ils? Peut-être que je m'en fais pour rien? Peut-être que…_

-Je reviendrai plus tard, bredouille-t-il.

-Viens t'assoir, fait son père.

Le garçon obéit.

-J'ai contacté ton père au sujet de ta relation avec Alexandre, déclare le maître

-Mais, ce n'est rien, fait innocemment le garçon.

-C'est grave, plaque Aristote. Les pensionnaires de Miéza m'ont souvent rapporté t'avoir vu rôder près de la chambre d'Alexandre et inversement. Tu dois cesser de dormir avec lui.

-C'est mon philos! se révolte-t-il.

-C'est ton prince! rétorque Amyntor. Selon le médecin, ton corps n'est pas encore prêt à assumer complètement une relation sans ennuis.

Héphaistion serre les poings.

-Je suis un homme, grince-t-il.

-Pas encore, place le médecin. Si tu couches avec Alexandre, tu pourrais concevoir un enfant avec lui.

Le sang du garçon se glace.

-C'est… c'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants? s'effraie-t-il.

Le médecin acquiesce lentement. Amyntor passe une main nerveuse sur son front.

-Il… il faut que je parle avec Alexandre… panique Héphaistion.

-Non! rugit Aristote. Il ne doit pas savoir, il pourrait s'inquiéter. Et puis, vous serez séparés durant un an, ce qui nous permettra de trouver une solution à ton cas.

-Tu veux dire qu'Alexandre ne restera pas à Pella avec les autres garçons et moi?

-Non, je dois perfectionner son éducation, dévoile le maître.

Héphaistion cache son visage sous ses mains, mais c'est trop tard : ses larmes s'enroulent sur ses doigts comme des vignes. Il ne veut pas laisser Alexandre, il ne veut pas être séparé de lui. Il soubresaute. _Comment vais-je vivre sans lui?_ Il tente de réprimer ses larmes. Amyntor l'étreint.

-Je suis un homme, hoquète son fils.

-Je sais, murmure Amyntor.

Un hurlement déchire le couloir. Le roi agrippe Alexandre par le chiton et le projette contre le mur.

-Tu es incapable de m'écouter quand je te parle! Je te maudis, Alexandre! Tu mourras seul et dans la souffrance, tu entends!

Un second hurlement. Alexandre tente de se relever, les sômatophylaques restent interdits. Philippe dégaine son épée.

Héphaistion a un horrible pressentiment. Il repousse son père. Amyntor lui crie de revenir, Aristote se lève. Héphaistion tire la porte et se jette devant Alexandre, la lame du roi lui perfore le ventre. L'air quitte ses poumons d'un coup, il n'arrive pas à crier. Tout est arrivé si vite.

_Je vais mourir._

Le roi s'ahurit devant la crinière flamboyante et échappe son épée. Il tremble_. Amyntor, j'ai tué Amyntor, je l'ai… non… je ne… Je l'ai tué! Non!_ Il est terrorisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Soudainement, le roi aperçoit une seconde chevelure de feu jaillir du cabinet. Les yeux de l'Athénien trouvent les siens. Le roi croit devenir fou. _Amyntor? Mais, si c'est lui, qui se meurt à mes pieds?_

Héphaistion s'effondre sur ses genoux. Alexandre hurle si fort qu'il s'étourdit. Il manque d'air. La peur le tétanise. Il s'évanouit.

-Phai! s'horrifie Amyntor.

Il se jette auprès de son fils. De ses yeux coulent tous ses souvenirs et tous ses sacrifices. La lame brille de sang. L'himation immaculé se teinte de rouge.

-Phai, balbutie Amyntor, ne bouge pas, je... je vais…

Alexandre revient à lui. _Phai_. Il bondit sur ses pieds, arrache son propre péplos, le déchire en deux, sécurise l'épée.

-Phai, tu m'entends? fait-il. J'applique les techniques de maître Aristote.

Le garçon acquiesce lentement.

-J'ai mal, souffle-t-il.

Amyntor essaie d'aider Alexandre, mais le prince garde son sang-froid comme s'il ne connaissait pas Héphaistion, comme si sa vie n'était pas en jeu. Son regard est fixe, son teint est clair et nulle émotion ne passe par son visage. Alexandre sait qu'il contrôle la situation.

Une fois l'épée sécurisée grâce au péplos, Amyntor et Alexandre soulève Héphaistion par les bras. Il crie. Le médecin est déjà en préparation : il a tout vu.

-Déposez-le sur la table, ordonne-t-il.

Aristote emmène Amyntor dans une autre chambre et lui parle doucement. Alexandre aperçoit son père, toujours figé dans le couloir, les yeux sur l'endroit où il a transpercé Héphaistion, ses gardes derrière lui. Le prince serre les poings. Son visage prend enfin des couleurs.

-Je te maudis! lui lance hargneusement Alexandre. Tu mourras transpercé de la sorte, j'en fais serment!

* * *

Ptolémée attrape Lysimaque par l'épaule et le tire dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

-Tu as entendu la rumeur?

-Laquelle?

-Héphaistion se serait enfin assis!

-Vrai?

-Je ne sais pas, je veux savoir, mais personne n'est admis dans sa chambre.

-Même pas Alexandre?

-Non. Surtout pas lui. J'ai entendu dire que le roi et Amyntor pouvaient cependant y aller.

-Dans ce cas, trouvons Asclépion et faisons-lui avouer ce qu'il sait.

-Bonne idée.

* * *

Miéza a entre-temps retrouvé un pensionnaire. Alexandre, seul, et une dizaine de maîtres pour parfaire son éducation.

Aristote parle, mais le prince ne l'écoute pas. Le maître s'assoit alors et griffonne sur un papyrus. Le prince ne s'en rend pas compte. Le maître attend un peu, puis quitte le jardin. Alexandre est aveugle. Aristote retrouve son neveu Callisthène à l'ombre d'un figuier.

-Pleure-t-il encore?

-Non, soupire Aristote. Mais, c'est tout comme. Il est paralysé. Je crois qu'il a besoin de réfléchir.

Une mouche se pose sur le bras du prince. Il sursaute. La mouche s'envole. Alexandre cherche Aristote des yeux, en vain. Il rentre à sa chambre par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Il vide sa gourde dans un bol, puis prend son couteau et en fait chauffer la pointe dans un brasero.

Callisthène sort au jardin. Il cherche Alexandre. Un serviteur ose l'aborder.

-Le roi est arrivé.

Callisthène acquiesce et se dirige à l'entrée du temple. _Je retrouverai Alexandre plus tard_. Il franchit les colonnes, aperçoit son oncle et le roi qui s'avancent depuis les écuries.

-Callisthène, où est le prince? s'enquit Aristote.

-Pas au jardin.

Le maître acquiesce.

-Il n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir? pose le roi.

-Pas une fois, le rassure Aristote. Cela m'a surpris. Sa tendance rebelle semble s'être amoindrie.

-Mange-t-il? Dort-il?

-Il y a encore du progrès à faire de ce côté-là, mais ce n'est plus comme les premiers jours. Cependant, Alexandre n'écoute personne et ne parle jamais. Il est doux comme un agneau.

-Cela ne lui ressemble pas, le réfute le roi.

-En effet, mais il semble qu'il souffre terriblement d'être non seulement séparé d'Héphaistion, mais de ne pas avoir accès à aucune nouvelle de lui. Alors… Le garçon vivra-t-il?

-Selon le médecin, sa guérison est miraculeuse et relève du divin.

-Je croyais que Philippe ne croyait pas en les dieux.

-Tu as raison. Il n'arrive pas à expliquer la guérison du garçon. Et, il ne faut pas s'attendre à le voir marcher de sitôt. Tout cela est la faute de cet idiot qui me sert de fils…

Alexandre retire la lame du brasero. La pointe est blanche et brillante, brûlante. Il s'assoit à son bureau et pose sa main gauche sur la table. D'un geste vif, il se coupe. Il étouffe son cri. Ses chairs fondent en un trait droit.

Alexandre plonge sa main dans le bol. Ses chairs se raffermissent. L'entaille est rouge, mais le sang ne coule pas. Le prince essuie délicatement sa main et la dépose sur la table. Il recommence.

Les serviteurs que Callisthène a envoyés chercher Alexandre sont revenus bredouille. Le roi a alors décidé de se rendre à la chambre de son fils. Aristote le suit sans mot dire. Philippe ouvre la porte d'Alexandre sans s'annoncer. Le prince observe encore sa main gauche.

-Fils.

Alexandre ne lui accorde aucune attention. Sur sa main, trois traits brûlés. Aristote reste dans le cadre de la porte. Philippe entre et frappe le bureau de ses grosses mains calleuses.

-Je t'ai parlé.

Mais, Alexandre garde les yeux rivés sur sa main. Il dépose le couteau dans le bol d'eau. Le roi agrippe sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, fou? rugit-il. Tu t'es brûlé!

Deux lignes traversent verticalement sa main, et une troisième les joint horizontalement. Le roi fronce les sourcils. _Pourquoi un H sur sa main? Oh, Zeus Père, ne me dit pas que…_

-Comment peux-tu être fou à ce point? vocifère-t-il. Tu t'es gravé son initiale dans la main, bâtard! C'est une fille, tu te rends compte? Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la pleure, elle ne mérite rien d'autre que de servir!

Sur la joue blanche d'Alexandre, une larme.

-Idiot!

Philippe le gifle. Alexandre ferme les yeux sans réagir. Il passe une main dans le pli de son exomide et en sort un billet. Le roi le lui arrache, déplie le billet et le lit.

_Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor à Alexandre prince de Macédoine, salut!_

_Ne faut-il pas avoir lu l'Iliade mille fois à ton chevet sous la lumière vacillante des chandelles pour savoir que tout héros a son introduction glorieuse, initiation au lecteur de sa grandeur, de sa candeur, car on n'introduit point les Perses comme les Grecs, les Grecs comme les Macédoniens et les Macédoniens comme Alexandre du sang d'Achille? Ah, mais si je te parlais face à face – que dis-je! – si je te murmurais à l'oreille un simple salut, rien qu'au son tremblotant de ma voix, tu sentirais la sincérité avec laquelle j'ose m'exprimer devant toi, suivie de près par le respect, la douceur, l'admiration et la crainte. Ainsi vaut-il autant coucher mes mots plutôt que d'attendre plus longtemps notre réunion? Rien n'équivaut ton regard, ton toucher, ton parfum, mais alors pourquoi écris-je si je peux attendre d'avoir le prince devant moi, si je peux – car je peux, je vivrai, le médecin Philippe me l'a affirmé! – t'embrasser et t'étreindre contre mon cœur désolé? Je sentais dans ma faiblesse que la solitude me gagnait, que mon père à mes côtés et les rares visites du roi ne sont que des yeux vides se posant sur mon corps détruit par la colère d'un roi ignorant ce qu'est le véritable agapè, celui dont les dieux eux-mêmes nous ont dotés au moment de notre première rencontre? Car, faut-il être fou pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué et, ainsi que le dit maître Aristote, faut-il aussi croire que nous ne sommes qu'une seule âme séparée en deux corps? Certes, j'ai le roi et mon père en considération, mais s'il advenait que toi franchisses la porte de cette chambre o__ù je suis confiné depuis des semaines, alors je ne saurais comment agir devant le héros à en devenir. Et, je peux affirmer certainement que tu me crois lorsque je t'affirme que je donnerai ma vie pour toi et ce peu importe la situation. Un homme de ta grandeur ne restera pas caché éternellement dans ce corps immature, non, maître Aristote nous l'a enseigné, tu grandiras et tu t'élèveras au-dessus de tous les hommes, voilà pourquoi je donnerai ma vie pour toi : tous tenteront de s'en prendre à toi, alors autant te rassurer sur mes intentions dès le début. Même aussi mortel que je le suis, ma confiance absolue t'est offerte et à jamais elle sera tienne, pour autant que tu saches m'offrir la tienne et me l'accorder dans l'absolu. Je ne crains rien à tes côtés, je ne crains rien lorsque ton nom est mentionné. Non, je sais que tu vaincras toujours, n'es-tu pas porteur du divin sang d'Héraclès et de celui d'Achille, ô héros combien décorés et craints?_

_Ainsi donc, je vivrai. Aussi, j'oubliai de mentionner l'ingrédient manquant à mon remède au médecin Philippe ; je mourrai de ma blessure sans cet ingrédient, mon corps et mon esprit le réclament sans arrêt, fût-ce des heures durant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hypnos ait pitié de moi et me guide entre les bras de Morphée. Devrais-je le mentionner au médecin Philippe? Crois-tu qu'il puisse me guérir sans cet ingrédient? Comment le pourrait-il sans, plutôt? Cependant, Fortune semble détester Asclépios mon sauveur, car tu es cet ingrédient qu'il manque à mon remède. Aussi, il est absolument impossible que le médecin Philippe ne me donne pas ce dont j'ai besoin, car je mourrai sans cet ingrédient et n'est-il pas son travail sous ordre du roi de me maintenir en vie? Comment alors le pourrais-je si tu es à Miéza, que je suis à Pella et que ta peau ne touche pas la mienne dans la chaleur et le bonheur et les pensées furieuses? Faut-il vraiment que je quitte mon lit vêtu de bandages, que je risque tout ce qu'il me reste pour empêcher ma chute fatale dans l'Hadès et que je te rejoigne dans cette cage que le roi ose appeler Nymphéum?_

_J'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Je prendrai Pédase, la belle monture grise que mon père m'a offerte à mon arrivée en Macédoine, et je te retrouverai o__ù que tu sois, Alexandre mon philos. Puisses-tu ne pas t'inquiéter. Je n'accepterai pas de payer le Passeur tant que je ne t'aurais pas revu et que je n'en aurai pas joui. Aime mon cœur autant qu'il t'aime Alexandre du sang d'Achille : aime-le d'agapè simple et pur, nourris-le de ton affection sans bornes et embrasse-le sans retenue. Ainsi pourrai-je survivre._

_Les dieux te veillent, Apollon me l'a dit en rêve. Adieu, mon estimé Alexandre._

Philippe dépose silencieusement le billet sur le bureau.

-Est-il venu?

Alexandre reste de marbre.

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle!

Alexandre est obstiné. Il ne répond pas. Le roi quitte la chambre, contenant sa fureur dans son cœur, emportant la lettre et la déchirant sous le regard inquiet d'Aristote.

* * *

Héphaistion quitte le chemin de terre et entre dans les écuries. Les palefreniers dorment à cette heure. Même la lune ferme l'oeil. Héphaistion laisse sa monture dans son habituelle stalle et pose une main sur son bandage. Chevaucher a ravivé la douleur. Mais, il est enfin à Miéza.

Le garçon quitte les écuries et franchit le jardin. Il sait où les ombres sont profondes et lesquelles le cacheront des regards d'Aristote. Il se rend à la fenêtre d'Alexandre et la dégage du rideau. À l'intérieur, le silence et une bougie allumée. Héphaistion se hisse dans le cadrage. Il échappe un grognement. Sa blessure semble se déchirer. Il se glisse dans la chambre.

Le page du roi, posté dans un arbre du jardin, saute alors au sol et court au réfectoire où le roi et Aristote attendent des nouvelles.

Héphaistion se débarrasse de sa chlamyde et de ses sandales. Alexandre se retourne sur sa couche et entrouvre les yeux. À moitié endormi, il ne sait pas s'il rêve.

-Phai?

-Alex.

La foudre touche Alexandre. Il bondit sur ses pieds et retrouve son philos, l'étreint doucement, craignant de le blesser. Il vole un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Alex.

-Mon père a lu ton billet. Il faut s'enfuir rapidement.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Les deux garçons sortent dans les jardins. Héphaistion échappe une grimace douloureuse. Alexandre le remarque. Sans poser de question, il soulève son philos dans ses bras et se rend à la palestre.

Le roi entre à la course dans la chambre de son fils. Elle est vide. Il s'avance. Le lit est défait. Au sol, près de la fenêtre, des sandales et une chlamyde. Aristote les inspecte.

-Elles sont à Héphaistion, confirme-t-il au roi.

Philippe pose sa main sur le bord de la fenêtre et peste.

Dans la palestre…

Le prince dépose Héphaistion dans les gradins.

-Phai, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le garçon capture le visage d'Alexandre entre ses mains et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs nez se touchent. Alexandre brûle. Il saute hors de son exomide. Héphaistion baisse les yeux sur son corps et entrouvre les lèvres.

-Tu as changé, souffle-t-il.

-Tu trouves?

-Tu es plus fort, plus raffiné. J'aime ça.

Le prince rougit. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisent. Alexandre trouve le regard d'ébène. Le monde disparait. Si près de lui, la peau crémeuse, les lèvres rouges de désir, le regard plongeant. Alexandre est pétrifié. Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis un tel moment. Son corps boue d'envie, ses cheveux d'Achille se collent contre son crâne dans la sueur. Il ne peut plus attendre. Ses doigts se défont de ceux d'Héphaistion, ses yeux se ferment. Il trouve sa bouche. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine.

Héphaistion presse Alexandre contre lui. La fine couche de lin entre eux deux empêche leurs corps de fusionner. Héphaistion glisse hors de son himation. Les mains d'Alexandre tombent sur ses épaules. Il presse ses lèvres, oublie de respirer. Un espace se crée, leurs langues se touchent.

Le roi entre dans la chambre préparée à son effet. Aristote lui ramènera Alexandre, où qu'il soit. Philippe se prend la tête entre les mains._ Il est incontrôlable. Je ne pourrai jamais le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, pas par la violence du moins. Il est de plus en plus fort et il en prend conscience._ Une servante lui masse les épaules. Le roi la renvoie en grimaçant. _Amyntor m'a un jour dit qu'il parvenait à dominer son fils en usant de raison. Mais, à en croire la relation que l'enfant entretient avec mon fils, Amyntor n'a pas pu le raisonner sur ce point. Pourquoi Alexandre est-il attiré par Héphaistion? Il est en effet exotique et c'est un des points que j'aime d'Amyntor, mais pourquoi aller si loin? Veut-il simplement me provoquer? En couchant avec le fils de mon amant? La pureté dans leurs regards échangés ne saurait cependant s'étioler, non, il ne veut pas me provoquer. Que veut-il alors? Qu'est-ce qui peut l'animer au point de s'en marquer la main à jamais?_

Alexandre retombe sur ses paumes. Sous lui, Héphaistion et ses yeux clos, une esquisse de sourire dessinée entre ses traits nets et fins. La chaleur les mord.

-Fais-le tout de suite, Alex.

-Tu es sûr?

-Fais-le.

Alexandre le fait. Héphaistion gémit. Le prince est inquiet. Sa blessure est-elle douloureuse? S'y prend-il bien? Aristote les découvrira-t-il? Sous les garçons, les dalles froides de la palestre. Héphaistion agrippe le bras d'Alexandre.

-N'aie pas peur. Je veux.

-Dis-moi si tu souffres.

-Je te dirai.

Le prince acquiesce. Son philos le rassure d'un sourire rayonnant, ses cheveux flamboyants éclatant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Alexandre s'apaise. Il dépose ses coudes sur les dalles. Son souffle se mêle à celui d'Héphaistion. Leurs corps s'unissent. Ils gémissent. Alexandre retrouve le feu des premières fois, si lointaines, si ardentes, si bonnes. Les bouffées de chaleur lui viennent dans le cou, dans le bas du dos, au visage. Les ondes délicieuses le traversent. Il frissonne, il aime, il veut plus. Héphaistion l'embrasse. Alexandre est rassuré. Il se libère et se donne en entier. Leurs corps fondent l'un dans l'autre comme la mer et le ciel. Un vent ardent les caresse.

Alexandre voudrait que le temps s'arrête, que jamais son père ne le retrouve, que jamais le soleil ne se lève, qu'Héphaistion et lui ne vieillissent jamais. Son âme est transportée ailleurs, il sait qu'Himéros tente de le noyer dans le plaisir. Son système entier est parcouru d'étincelles. Comment a-t-il pu survivre si longtemps sans vivre un tel moment?

Héphaistion serre les mains d'Alexandre entre les siennes. Il veut plus, plus rapidement, plus fortement, et il le veut tout de suite. Ses doigts trouvent les cheveux d'Achille. Ils pressent l'haleine sucrée du prince contre sa langue, lui transmettant sa passion avec fougue… jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre atteigne ce qu'il recherchait, le paroxysme des sensations. Il s'étourdit. Il tremble, épuisé. Héphaistion sait. Jamais il n'a plus désiré Alexandre qu'en ce moment. La distance était trop cruelle et le temps, si long. Le prince s'allonge contre son philos. Il souffle. Leurs cœurs s'apaisent lentement. Le vent tombe. Leurs joues sont rouges.

Aristote revient bredouille au jardin. Callisthène a inspecté les écuries et Théophraste son disciple n'est toujours pas revenu de la palestre. Le logicien fait signe à Callisthène de le suivre. Ils vont rejoindre Théophraste.

À la palestre, nulle trace d'Alexandre ou d'Héphaistion, mais Théophraste est assis dans les gradins, examinant un morceau de tissu.

-Que fais-tu? s'enquit le maître.

Théophraste lève le regard. Aristote et Callisthène franchissent l'entrée. Le soleil se lève.

-J'ai trouvé l'exomide d'Alexandre. Je l'ai fouillé, mais il n'y a aucun indice à l'intérieur.

Aristote acquiesce.

Alexandre et Héphaistion passent par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et s'allongent sur la couche du prince. Ils rabattent la couverture de soie et se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Alexandre cache son nez dans les cheveux flamboyants. Leur parfum l'enivre, la tête lui tourne et il aime cels. Héphaistion serre le bras d'Alexandre contre son cœur. Le prince ferme les yeux. Il s'endort instantanément. Héphaistion attend un peu, puis se lève à regret et cherche sa chlamyde. Elle a disparu. Ses sandales aussi. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Le garçon décide de les laisser ici. Il ne réveillera pas Alexandre pour chercher ses effets.

Héphaistion sort au jardin, profitant des dernières ombres pour rejoindre les écuries. Il fait sortir Pédase. Le soleil quitte l'horizon. L'Athénien saute sur sa monture. Sa blessure lui arrache un grognement.

-Héphaistion?

Il tourne la tête. _Aristote!_ Le garçon talonne sa monture et s'enfuit. Le maître croise les bras.

* * *

Héphaistion laisse son cheval aux palefreniers de Pella et retourne à sa chambre. À l'intérieur, son père s'exclame en l'apercevant.

-Phai, où étais-tu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Tu sens le cheval, ne me dis pas que tu as chevauché avec ta blessure.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es allé voir Alexandre?

Le garçon rougit.

-J'aurais dû le deviner, grince Amyntor. Phai, tu n'es pas encore totalement remis. Le médecin t'a prescrit du repos, que du repos!

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans Alexandre.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Tu ne sais rien à l'agapè.

Amyntor s'offusque.

-À quinze ans, tu crois tout savoir sur l'amour?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Héphaistion se déshabille et s'allonge sur sa couche. Il soupire, une main sur le ventre, les joues encore rouges. Les yeux fermés, c'est presque s'il arrive encore à sentir la peau d'Alexandre, ses baisers langoureux dans son cou, son regard examinant chacun de ses mouvements.

-Dès que le roi sera revenu de Miéza, je lui demanderai de faire garder ta porte. Tu ne sortiras plus d'ici, Phai. J'ai été compréhensif, mais tu es allé trop loin.

-Si je ne peux pas sortir, alors Alexandre trouvera un moyen d'entrer, hausse-t-il des épaules avec indifférence.

Amyntor soupire. L'attitude de son fils le désoriente totalement. Il a toujours suivi les règles, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Alexandre, il n'est plus la même personne. Amyntor fait mine de quitter, mais s'arrête et tourne la tête vers son fils.

-Tu as couché avec Alexandre?

Héphaistion s'empourpre et se cache sous la couverture.

-Je vois…

* * *

Eumène le Grec attend de pied ferme le retour du roi. Entre ses mains, une déclaration d'un marchand d'abricots provenant de Byzance. L'homme refuse de continuer de commercer avec la Macédoine. Dès que Philippe pose le pied dans le palais, Eumène se jette à sa droite.

-Mon roi, il semble que la situation marchande s'aggrave avec Byzance : un autre marchand déclare cesser ses activités avec nous.

-Byzance veut la guerre, soupire le roi.

-Athènes veut la guerre, rectifie Parménion en se postant à la gauche de Philippe. Les deux cités veulent sans doute te bloquer tout commerce avec la Perse et l'Égypte.

-Je vais leur faire comprendre qu…

Le roi s'arrête. Un détail a retenu son attention, une silhouette tournant un coin. Ses sômatophylaques se rapprochent. Le roi n'écoute plus Parménion, ni Eumène. Il s'avance dans le couloir et tourne le coin. Au fond, une tête flamboyante et le médecin.

-Amyntor?

L'Athénien se retourne. Le médecin entre dans son cabinet. Le roi rejoint Amyntor.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

L'Athénien soutient le regard du secrétaire sans sourciller. Parménion croise les bras.

-Oui. Il faut garder la chambre d'Héphaistion. Lui et Alexandre ont planifié de se revoir.

-Les dieux me punissent! grogne le roi. Comment peuvent-ils recevoir du courrier, je bloque toutes les transmissions?

Amyntor secoue la tête, ignorant la réponse.

-Comme nous le disions, Athènes se rebelle, lance Parménion.

Amyntor le foudroie du regard. Philippe fait signe au général de quitter. Il obéit.

-Peut-on être seuls? s'enquit l'Athénien.

Le roi congédie Eumène.

-Seuls, répète Amyntor.

Le roi renvoie ses sômatophylaques. Amyntor prend alors un ton de confidence.

-Le médecin m'a révélé ce qu'il n'osait pas te dire en face.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce sont des mauvaises nouvelles?

-Parce que ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les deux hommes entrent dans le cabinet du médecin. Assis sur un banc, Héphaistion fixe une coupe entre ses mains.

-Au complet? pose-t-il.

-Au complet, répond le médecin.

-Qu'est-ce? souffle le roi.

-Du poison, répond Amyntor.

Ils observent le garçon avaler la coupe. Il grimace.

-Maintenant, dors, lui prescrit le médecin. Je t'assisterai durant les prochains jours.

Héphaistion acquiesce et remarque la présence de son père et du roi.

-Avoue au roi ce que tu as fait, lui ordonne Amyntor.

Le garçon se tasse sur le banc. Il baisse les yeux, il se triture les doigts.

-C'était un accident, bredouille-t-il. J'ai… Je ne savais pas que le médecin avait raison, j'ai cru… j'ai cru…

-Viens-en aux faits, glace Amyntor.

Le garçon tremble. Il échappe la coupe. Il panique, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Le médecin Philippe prend alors la parole :

-Il porte l'enfant d'Alexandre.

Amyntor se couvre le visage d'une main, terriblement honteux. Héphaistion éclate en sanglots. Le roi est pragmatique.

-C'était à prévoir. Que lui as-tu administré, médecin?

-C'est un poison visant à tuer l'enfant. Héphaistion sait qu'il a des chances de ne pas s'en sortir vivant lui non plus.

-Alexandre est-il au courant?

Héphaistion fait non de la tête. Le roi acquiesce lentement.

-Dans ce cas, personne ne doit jamais entendre parler de cela. Qui plus est, Héphaistion, je te défends d'écrire ou de parler à mon fils Alexandre. Oublie-le et j'oublierai que tu es une fille.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Périnthe déclare la guerre à Pella. Philippe n'a pas d'autre choix que d'écraser la révolte, et il s'y prépare sans crainte. Le roi fait revenir Alexandre de Miéza. Leurs tensions se sont refroidies depuis que le prince et Héphaistion ont été séparés.

Amyntor agrippe son fils par le poignet. Rétabli, il recommence à marcher normalement.

-Nous rentrons chez nous en Lyncestide.

-Pourquoi? Alexandre revient aujourd'hui.

-Justement, te souviens-tu de la promesse que tu as faite au roi?

_Ne jamais avoir de contact avec Alexandre._

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Dans ce cas, ne discute pas. Nous rentrons ensemble. Le roi nous offre même une escorte de dix hommes de son propre bataillon pour assurer notre sécurité.

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Je vais préparer ma besace, déclare-t-il.

-Je l'ai déjà fait préparer. Nous partons immédiatement, insiste Amyntor.

-Alexandre est ici, n'est-ce pas? devine Héphaistion.

Amyntor reste silencieux. Ils atteignent les écuries. Leurs chevaux sont déjà prêts et l'escorte les attend hors des grilles. Héphaistion saute sur Pédase et prend les devants. Un hurlement déchire le palais.

-Alexandre! rugit le roi.

Le prince court hors du palais. Philippe envoie ses gardes à sa poursuite. Parménion échange un regard avec Antipatros. Philotas et Cassandre baissent les yeux. Le roi gronde. L'État-major retient son souffle.

-Il ne peut pas être nommé régent, lâche Cleitos.

-Je sais, répond le roi. Je devrais le déshériter. Il prend trop de libertés.

Le général Attale esquisse un sourire. Un page fait irruption dans le conseil.

-Mon roi, le prince Alexandre a tué vingt hommes devant les grilles!

-Quoi? rugit-il.

Le roi frappe la table. Son visage vire au rouge, ses poings craquent. Il empoigne sa lance et quitte son bureau le pas lourd.

Alexandre fonce, porté par Zéphyr, les pieds foulant les rues de Pella avec la rapidité de la foudre de Zeus, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux rivés sur les deux cavaliers aux mèches de feu. Les manants s'écartent en apercevant les chevaux. Un étalage d'oranges se renverse. Alexandre l'évite et poursuit les chevaux.

Le roi envoie un escadron de cavalerie à la poursuite d'Alexandre. Il se laisse tomber sur une couche dans un salon vide et se prend la tête entre les mains. _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que même si Zeus Olympien lui demandait d'oublier Héphaistion Alexandre n'en ferait qu'à sa tête? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le fils d'Amyntor? De n'importe quel autre homme, j'aurais fait tuer le fils et le problème serait réglé. Mais, je ne peux pas faire subir cela à Amyntor, il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je dois trouver comment paralyser Alexandre. Par exemple, en lui offrant la régence uniquement si Héphaistion est envoyé comme invité d'honneur à la cour d'Artaxerxès… ou alors…_ Le roi acquiesce lentement. Un plan se dessine dans son esprit.

Alexandre titube. Il a tant couru qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. Sa vision est floue, il pense vomir. Un village apparaît. Alexandre s'effondre dans la plaine, les yeux désespérément levés vers les montagnes le séparant de la Lyncestide. Il a couru pendant sept heures. Il s'évanouit.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Démosthène l'Athénien

**Chapitre 7 : Démosthène l'Athénien**

Alexandre ouvre un œil. Il aperçoit le plafond en planches minces supportées par une charpente rudimentaire. Un feu crépite dans l'âtre. Alexandre s'assoit. Les murs de pierre sont couverts de crépi. Un garçon agenouillé applique de la chaux par-dessus les pierres. Un frisson traverse Alexandre. Il a la chair de poule. Il est nu.

L'unique porte s'ouvre. Une bourrasque de vent fait bondir le feu. C'est un homme enveloppé dans une chlamyde. Il ramène une amphore d'eau. Il aperçoit Alexandre et sourit.

-Tu vas bien, petit?

-Oui, répond Alexandre. Où suis-je?

-Un peu à l'ouest d'Édessa, dans la montagne. Je faisais paître mes moutons quand je t'ai trouvé inconscient.

-Je me rendais en Lyncestide, déclare Alexandre. Je dois m'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Aurais-tu un coursier aux sabots massifs que je pourrais emprunter?

-Non malheureusement, petit.

L'homme dépose l'amphore sur la table et retire ses gants.

-Ptolémarchos, donne-lui de quoi se vêtir. Le pauvre garçon doit être frigorifié.

L'esclave acquiesce, se lave les mains et offre à Alexandre une exomide, une chlamyde et des bottes de fourrure.

-Où sont mes vêtements? s'enquit le prince une fois vêtu.

-Les oiseaux les ont déchirés avec leurs becs. Tu portais un beau tissu rouge, n'est-ce pas?

-Vin, je portais un chiton court rouge vin et le bas était garni de fils d'or dessinant de petites étoiles à seize branches. C'était… c'était un chiton magnifique… un cadeau de mon père…

-Ton père doit être plutôt fortuné pour pouvoir t'offrir de tels vêtements, ose l'homme en s'asseyant à la table.

Il aiguise ses couteaux. Alexandre le rejoint et se frictionne les bras. _Il fait très froid ici. Comment se fait-il qu'eux deux arrivent à vivre dans cette température?_

-Qui es-tu? pose le prince.

-Je suis Cléonnatos, fils de Philippe, et toi?

-Je…

Alexandre hésite. Peut-il réellement faire confiance au montagnard?

-Je suis Alexandre. Alexandre fils d'Amyntor.

-Amyntor? s'étonne l'autre. Ton père est Grec?

-D'origine, ment le prince. Je rentrais à la maison. En Lyncestide.

-Il me semble avoir en effet entendu parler d'un certain Amyntor résidant dans la vallée des Lynx. Il recevrait souvent la visite du roi.

-C'est mon père, déclare Alexandre. Je dois le rejoindre immédiatement, je te remercie de ta bonté, Cléonnatos.

-Tu crois pouvoir partir dans une telle tempête? Il pleut des cordes et il vente à écorner les bœufs!

-Ma mère se meurt.

Cléonnatos murmure quelques prières et offre ses sympathies à Alexandre. Le garçon aperçoit un casque sur un coffre de bois. Le cimier est rouge entrecoupés de poils noirs. Des serpents ornent le bronze.

-Tu es hypaspiste?

Le montagnard écarquille les yeux. Il dépose ses couteaux et plonge son regard bleu dans les yeux d'Alexandre.

-Comment le sais-tu, petit?

-Ton casque. J'en ai déjà vu des centaines, alignés dans le grand champ au septentrion de Pella.

-Tu es page à la cour du roi?

Dans les yeux de Cléonnatos passent le doute. N'a-t-il pas déjà vu ce regard de miel quelque part? Et, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose… quelque chose… Cléonnatos esquisse un sourire et secoue la tête.

-Je t'emmènerai en Lyncestide dès que la tempête sera calmée, petit.

* * *

Héphaistion quitte sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et jette un œil dans le hall. Il aperçoit la mâchoire carrée, la peau velue et les cheveux de jais luisant. Sa peau mate contraste avec les flambeaux. La nuit est avancée. L'homme ouvre la bouche.

-Tu m'as trahi.

Héphaistion tremble. _Démétrios._ Le garçon sent ses jambes le lâcher.

-Sors de chez moi, grince Amyntor.

Démétrios ne s'en laisse pas imposer. Il est plus grand et plus costaud qu'Amyntor. Il l'a si souvent maîtrisé par la force qu'il se sait pleinement supérieur. Et, Amyntor le sait aussi. Mais, n'est-il pas en Macédoine? N'a-t-il pas réussi à obtenir la protection du roi pour lui et son fils en devenant son amant?

Démétrios attrape Amyntor par les épaules. Ils échangent un regard lourd.

-Je te ramène avec moi dans l'Attique. Où est ton bâtard?

-Mon fils est à Pella sous la protection du roi, ment Amyntor en serrant les dents. Ne le mêle pas à ça.

Démétrios n'est pas dupe. Il balaie le hall des yeux.

-Héphaistion? lance-t-il. Héphaistion, viens ici!

Le cœur du garçon s'arrête. Il rentre à sa chambre en courant.

-Héphaistion, je t'ai vu! lance Démétrios.

-Ne le touche pas! rugit Amyntor.

Démétrios le projette sur le mur et le frappe au ventre. Amyntor plie en deux et s'écroule sur les dalles noires. L'éraste le frappe à la tempe. Amyntor gît, inconscient.

Sans perdre de temps, Démétrios emprunte le même couloir qu'Héphaistion. Au sol, des traces de pas humides le guident. Il esquisse un sourire.

-Phai, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour?

Démétrios atteint une chambre. Les pas humides s'y arrêtent. Accroupi sous sa table, le garçon serre ses genoux contre son torse, terrifié. _Si Démétrios est ici, c'est qu'il a battu mon père… et qu'il va me battre…_ Des larmes d'horreur coulent sur ses joues livides. La porte s'ouvre lentement. Héphaistion ferme les yeux et hoquète.

-Phai, viens ici.

Démétrios contourne la couche et la bibliothèque, puis s'assoit sur le plancher à côté de la table. Héphaistion sent son haleine. Ses pleurs redoublent. Démétrios l'observe, à la même hauteur, bien plus costaud et dangeureux.

-Ne me fais pas mal, sanglote le garçon.

-Bien sûr que non.

La main de Démétrios se pose sur son épaule.

-Phai, sors de là.

Sa voix mielleuse trahit ses pensées véritables. Héphaistion n'a cependant d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ouvre les yeux et relâche ses genoux. Il sort de sa cachette. Le regard noir de l'éraste le pétrifie. Démétrios se lève, Héphaistion l'imite. Il se triture nerveusement les doigts.

-Déshabille-toi.

Le regard pervers fouille le garçon. Héphaistion sait ce qu'il va se passer. Il sait que refuser équivaudrait à signer son aller pour l'Hadès. Et qu'accepter le serait tout autant. Il hésite, il a peur. _Comment a-t-il su que nous étions en Lyncestide, mon père et moi? A-t-il un contact?_

Démétrios s'agace de ce temps perdu. Il arrache l'himation du garçon et tombe sur un chiton.

-Que fais-tu ainsi habillé? s'ébahit-il.

Héphaistion ferme les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard plus longtemps. Les doigts de l'éraste recueillent ses larmes. Démétrios défait les fibules et le chiton tombe sans bruit sur le plancher. Le garçon ne portait ni son écharpe, ni son périzonium. Démétrios se mord les doigts. Son cœur s'accélère, son corps le trahit. Il agrippe le garçon par les cheveux.

* * *

Alexandre brandit la lanterne devant lui. Il aperçoit enfin sur la plaine les terres d'Amyntor et la belle maison offerte par le roi. Cléonnatos et Ptolémarchos le suivent de près. Alexandre est inlassable, cela fait des heures qu'ils marchent dans la boue et seul lui a encore le courage de sourire. Ne va-t-il pas retrouver son philos favori?

Le prince se redresse et remercie les dieux de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici sans embûche. Il remet ensuite la lanterne à Cléonnatos.

-Sans doute mon père acceptera de t'héberger, mon philos. Ce serait bien peu, considérant que tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie et que tu m'as aidé comme si j'étais ton propre fils.

Alexandre reprend les devants. Il quitte le boisé. L'herbe est rase et ses bottes le protègent du froid. Alexandre descend dans la plaine. Les étoiles constellent le ciel d'encre. Le vent est frais.

La troupe atteint enfin la maison aux belles colonnes. _Quelque chose ne va pas_, songe Alexandre. En effet, la porte à l'entrée est grande ouverte et personne ne semble s'en préoccuper. Alexandre presse le pas, laissant Cléonnatos et son esclave derrière. Il entre dans la maison et aperçoit Amyntor évanouit au sol. _Danger!_ Le prince s'agenouille et pose sa main sur la joue d'Amyntor. Le souffle de l'Athénien caresse ses doigts.

Un cri de terreur déchire alors le silence. Le poil d'Alexandre se hérisse, sa tête se tourne instantanément vers la chambre au fond du couloir principal. _Héphaistion!_ Alexandre court au secours de son philos et saute violemment dans la porte fermée. La peur le prend à la gorge. _Pourquoi a-t-il crié? Qui est ici?_ Alexandre roule sur le plancher et se relève instantanément. L'adrénaline transperce ses muscles, son corps entier est en alerte.

Dans le coin de la chambre, Démétrios retient Héphaistion d'une main. De l'autre, il l'étrangle. Alexandre saute sans réfléchir sur Démétrios. Héphaistion manque d'air. Il s'évanouit. Démétrios grogne et catapulte Alexandre contre le mur. Son poignet se brise. Le prince n'a pas le temps de crier que l'éraste le frappe au sternum.

* * *

Asclépion talonne Pédase à travers les montagnes. Il doit arriver à temps à Pella pour avertir le roi que Démétrios a retrouvé Amyntor. L'esclave ne sait rien du drame. Il fléchit dans le vent. En deux heures, il est devant les portes du palais. Des gardes lui barrent le passage. Asclépion saute à terre.

-Je porte un message urgent pour le roi, déclare-t-il.

-Livre-nous ton message, le somme un des gardes de nuit.

-Amyntor d'Athènes est en grand danger dans sa propre résidence.

-En danger?

-En danger de mort! réplique Asclépion. Le roi doit être immédiatement averti!

-As-tu une lettre de ton maître? s'enquit le garde.

-Non, il…

-Dans ce cas, tu peux partir, le coupe-t-on.

Les gardes de nuit pointent leurs lances vers l'esclave. Il n'a d'autre choix que de reculer. Mais, Asclépion refuse d'abandonner ainsi son maître. L'esclave prend alors une importante décision : il va entrer par effraction dans le palais et se rendre à la chambre du roi. Il y est déjà allé, Amyntor l'y a fait mander de nombreux matins alors qu'il se reposait en privé avec le roi. Mais, y entrer illégalement est autre chose.

L'esclave guide Pédase par les rênes et se rend du côté des jardins. Il évite d'être vu par les gardes du chemin de ronde en restant à l'ombre des grands arbres fruitiers. Il laisse Pédase et se faufile entre les arbustes. Il attend patiemment la fin du cycle de surveillance pour courir entre les feuillages, puis se glisse à l'intérieur du palais et court.

Olympias tourne la tête. Une tornade la croise dans les couloirs de l'aile des femmes. Ses suivantes s'écrient. La reine reste de marbre.

-Qui était-ce? s'enquit-elle.

-C'est l'esclave d'Amyntor d'Athènes, souffle l'une des suivantes.

-Amyntor? N'est-il pas en Lyncestide? Suis-le et rapporte-moi ce que son esclave fait ici.

La suivante acquiesce et poursuit Asclépion. L'esclave, pour sa part, s'arrête devant la porte du roi. Son souffle est court. Il frappe.

-Philippe mon roi, je suis Asclépion. Amyntor mon maître m'envoie.

-Entre.

L'esclave pousse la porte. Le roi se baigne. À son service, cinq beautés thessaliennes aux cheveux dénoués et aux chitons si courts qu'on voit leurs cuisses. Le roi sourit.

-Asclépion, portes-tu un message d'Amyntor?

-Démétrios d'Athènes a forcé l'entrée de la maison, déballe-t-il.

-Impossible! rugit Philippe en frappant l'eau bouillante de ses poings. Je surveille toutes les routes!

-Mon maître a besoin d'assist…

-Je sais! vocifère le roi en se levant dans toute sa nudité. Si j'apprends que ce Démétrios lui a fait le moindre mal, je l'égorgerai à mains nues!

Le roi s'habille et lève un contingent. Il fait venir Antipatros comme second. Le roi prend les devants de la troupe à cheval et se rend sans perdre de temps en Lyncestide.

* * *

Alexandre ouvre les yeux. Il est perdu. Tout est flou. Tout est froid. Son poignet le fait atrocement souffrir. Il aperçoit Héphaistion entre les bras de Démétrios. Il cligne des yeux. _Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi…_

-Phai? souffle-t-il.

Démétrios quitte la chambre en emportant Héphaistion. Il se rend aux écuries. _Dès que je serai de retour à Athènes, je trouverai Démosthène mon philos et je lui remettrai Héphaistion. Je sais qu'il se cherche de nouveaux esclaves, alors un cadeau tel que celui-ci me reviendra en faveurs politiques. Avec son aide, je pourrai convaincre Athènes de rapatrier Amyntor. Une fois revenu, je m'assurerai de le tuer à petit feu. Il me paiera tous ses affronts._ Démétrios talonne sa monture et quitte la route pour éviter de croiser ne serait-ce un seul témoin.

Philippe est à la tête de son contingent de cavalerie. Il est d'une humeur massacrante et il porte une horrible crainte, celle de ne plus jamais revoir Amyntor. Qu'Héphaistion disparaisse l'arrangerait bien, mais Amyntor… son Amyntor… Philippe secoue la tête. La prairie se dessine sous ses yeux. Il dévale la colline et saute à terre devant la maison. Ses gardes le prient de les attendre, qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un piège, cependant Philippe n'a que faire des recommandations, entêté comme il l'est. Il entre dans le hall et aperçoit immédiatement le corps d'Amyntor sur les dalles. Le roi se jette à genoux et retourne le visage de son amant vers le sien. _Il respire._

-Amyntor, m'entends-tu?

Le roi sait que c'est peine perdue, mais… l'espoir. Pendant ce temps, les gardes partent fouiller la maison.

Alexandre n'entend toujours rien. Il entrouvre les yeux au moment où un des gardes entre. Il croise le regard de l'homme. C'est le général Antipatros. Celui-ci saute par-dessus la table. Le prince cligne des yeux. _Pourquoi Antipatros est-il ici? O__ù suis-je?_ L'ouïe lui revient.

-Philippe! crie le général. Alexandre est blessé!

_Blessé? Pourquoi suis-je blessé?_

Les yeux du général trahissent son inquiétude. Le corps d'Alexandre est couvert d'hématomes.

-Au nom d'Arès, Alexandre, ton poignet! Que s'est-il passé ici? Alexandre?

Le prince est épuisé. Il n'a pas envie de parler, il n'a pas envie de continuer de regarder. Il ferme les yeux. Hadès esquisse un sourire. Antipatros hurle.

* * *

Amyntor se réveille. Il est à Pella, dans la chambre du roi – dans la couche du roi – et le médecin est assis à ses côtés, pragmatique. Le roi l'a forcé à passer un jour et une nuit sur cette chaise afin de vérifier si Amyntor revenait à lui. Les cernes lui creusent les joues. Il lève un bras et aussitôt son apprenti court avertir le roi du réveil de son favori.

-Tu es à Pella, l'informe le médecin. Quatre gardes protègent l'entrée de la chambre.

Amyntor tente de s'assoir, le médecin l'en empêche.

-Repose-toi. Ton corps n'est pas prêt à se lever.

-Je veux voir mon fils.

Le médecin perd son flegme pendant une fraction de seconde. _Que lui répondre sinon la vérité?_

-Selon les dires d'Alexandre, Démétrios aurait emporté Héphaistion.

-Non! hurle Amyntor. Je vais le tuer!

Il se lève. Son corps meurtri lui arrache une grimace. Le médecin appelle les gardes. Amyntor gronde. Les gardes le maîtrisent. L'apprenti passe la porte, accompagné du roi.

-Où est mon fils? rugit l'Athénien.

Le roi fait signe à tous de quitter la chambre. Amyntor titube. Il s'assoit sur la couche, et sur ses joues perlent des larmes. La colère et l'incompréhension et la douleur accablent son cœur. Son ventre se tord, il pense être malade. Le roi s'assoit à sa droite et l'étreint. Amyntor presse Philippe comme un enfant presse sa mère contre son cœur et il cache son nez dans son cou. La peur le submerge, sa peau est brûlante de fièvre. Son fils, entre les mains d'un homme tel que Démétrios… son fils si pur…

-Envoie tes hommes, Philippe, le supplie Amyntor.

Il soubresaute. Le roi caresse son dos. Il a préparé son mensonge.

-Je les ai déjà envoyés, répond le roi. Ils sont revenus hier. Ton fils est mort.

* * *

Démétrios s'arrête au bord d'une rivière. Héphaistion s'est réveillé. L'éraste saute à terre et reçoit le garçon encore dans les vapes entre les bras.

-Démétrios?

-Sois gentil. Nous rentrons à Athènes.

Le garçon se raidit et reprend ses esprits.

-Où sommes-nous?

-En Béotie. Bois un peu d'eau de ma gourde. Et, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir.

Héphaistion fait comme l'éraste lui demande. Sa gorge est serrée et douloureuse. Il se souvient d'avoir aperçu Alexandre dans sa chambre. Après, c'est le noir. _Que me veut Démétrios? Pourquoi mon père n'est-il pas avec nous? Comment vais-je m'enfuir? Est-ce qu'Alexandre va bien?_

* * *

Amyntor se tient en première ligne devant le bûcher. Derrière lui se tiennent le roi, ses épouses et ses enfants. Parmi eux, Alexandre. Autour, l'armée entière a été mobilisée. Philippe a tenu à offrir des funérailles nationales à Héphaistion. Il mentionnait justement dans son discours combien il avait défendu son père et par le fait-même prouvé sa loyauté envers la Macédoine, combien le garçon était doué pour les réflexions, les arts et les combats, combien il manquerait à tous ceux qui ont eu le bonheur de croiser sa route, combien il…

Amyntor s'effondre à genoux devant le bûcher. Une douleur béante lui dévore la conscience. Son corps ne lui répond plus. Il refuse de vivre plus longtemps. Mais. Ses sanglots redoublent et son ventre se tord. Son visage rouge est crispé. Personne n'ose le regarder. Certains savent ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant. D'autres prient les dieux d'épargner les leurs. Et, Alexandre prie Hadès de venir le chercher à son tour.

Le prince était persuadé que son philos était vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le corps sur le bûcher. Les cheveux flamboyants se perdent dans les flammes. Il ne reste bientôt que les os. Et, c'en est trop pour Alexandre.

Il plante ses ongles dans son crâne et pleure contre l'épaule d'Olympias. La reine le regarde de haut, avec dédain, réprimandant ses larmes. Alexandre est terrassé. Il plaçait son avenir entier entre les mains d'Héphaistion, tous ses temps libres et toutes ses nuits et tous ses secrets et toutes ses douleurs. Il ne vivait que pour les sourires et les baisers volés, les nuits enflammées sous le regard des dieux, les regards foudroyants.

Le bûcher s'éteint peu à peu. Le roi s'avance et pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Amyntor.

-Viens, mon philos.

L'Athénien se lève et suit le roi. Il tremble. Les officiers ordonnent le retrait des troupes. La suite du roi rentre au palais en silence, tous faussement endeuillés, si ce n'est d'Alexandre et des garçons de Miéza.

Le prince s'arrête. Asclépion dépose précautionneusement les os d'Héphaistion dans une cassette. Alexandre le rejoint. Zéphyr souffle sur la plaine vide. Alexandre resserre son himation contre sa peau.

-Rentre au palais, Asclé.

L'esclave acquiesce et obéit. Alexandre attend que sa silhouette ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon pour glisser une main dans son himation et en sortir sa couronne d'apparat. Il la dépose sur le crâne gris de cendres et ferme les yeux. La douleur l'envahit.

Zéphyr emporte ses larmes et ses cris jusqu'à ce que le prince se calme. Il termine de déposer délicatement les os dans la cassette. Chacun de ses gestes est empli d'amour et de tristesse. À la fin, Alexandre dépose sa couronne avec les ossements. _Une âme dans deux corps… S'il était moi et que j'étais lui, alors lui aussi est Alexandre. Comment Hadès peut-il nous séparer ainsi si nous ne sommes qu'un?_

Le prince referme la cassette et embrasse le couvercle. Il rentre au palais sans se presser. Il sait que, de toute manière, sa vie n'a plus aucun sens et que, si son père venait à entrer dans une nouvelle colère, Alexandre n'attendrait que le coup fatal, déjà offert à Hadès et heureux de l'être.

Il passe par la chambre d'Amyntor et y laisse la cassette. L'Athénien n'y est pas et franchement Alexandre ne veut pas le croiser. Ses cheveux lui rappelleraient ceux d'Héphaistion, parfumés aux olives mûries sous le soleil torride, ou encore aux figues, oui aux figues, si souvent il y a mis son nez que pour en sentir la légèreté... Sa voix, sa bouche forceraient les souvenirs des premiers baisers à revenir à la surface. Rien que la forme douce de sa mâchoire, de sa musculature, de sa manière de se tenir… Rien que d'y penser… Alexandre essuie ses larmes silencieuses avec son himation et rentre à sa chambre. Il ferme doucement la porte et se déshabille. Il s'avance à sa bibliothèque et cueille son exemplaire de l'Iliade. _Patrocle meurt le premier._ Alexandre dépose le rouleau dans un brasero. Le papyrus s'enflamme. _Je hais ce récit._

Le prince s'allonge sur sa couche et rabat machinalement la couverture sur son torse. L'après-midi est à peine entamé. Alexandre observe le dessus de sa main gauche. Il embrasse le H gravé. _Je t'aimerai toujours, Phai._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Philippe assiège Périnthe et Alexandre assure la régence. Le prince est froid à l'égard de tout le monde, même avec ceux qui autrefois étaient ses meilleurs philoi, et il refuse toute marque d'affection. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre, personne n'a le droit de lui parler à moins qu'il en donne l'autorisation. Il a proscrit aux femmes de la cour de quitter leur aile lorsque lui était au palais : Alexandre ne supporte pas leurs regards et leurs commérages. Seul Antipatros, co-régent nommé par le roi, ose approcher Alexandre. Il en est bien obligé, et malgré sa quarantaine d'années, s'il avait pu rejoindre Philippe et ainsi fuir loin d'Alexandre, il l'aurait fait. Le prince est excessivement strict et prompt à la colère. Soit il est de glace et nul n'arrive à lire ses pensées, soit il se transforme en furie et le palais entier y passe.

Habituellement, Lysimaque est celui qui arrive à raisonner Alexandre. Il a été très utile à Miéza pour apaiser le prince, car il trouve habituellement des mots justes et il adopte une attitude très tolérante. Toutefois, les actions présentes d'Alexandre le maintiennent dans un constant état d'inquiétude. Et, le palais entier partage cette crainte. L'air est toxique.

* * *

Héphaistion se lève avec les autres esclaves, part chercher de l'eau au puit commun, puis rentre et fait chauffer l'eau. Pendant ce temps, il se rend à la chambre de son maître et l'aide à se vêtir. Il sait que Démosthène a un faible pour lui. S'il se rapproche assez de l'orateur, alors peut-être pourra-t-il le convaincre de lui accorder sa liberté?

-Qu'as-tu à la main? s'enquit Démosthène.

-Je me suis coupé hier soir en préparant le repas, avoue le garçon.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pansé ta coupure?

-Je n'avais rien pour le faire.

Démosthène acquiesce lentement.

-Viens, Héphaistion.

L'orateur se rend sur la terrasse. Le garçon le suit comme un petit chien.

-Assieds-toi à mes pieds, j'ai à te parler.

Démosthènes s'installe sur le sofa. Héphaistion dénoue les sandales de son maître et les pose sur les dalles. Puis, il s'assoit les jambes repliées. Il embrasse les genoux de son maître. Démosthène cligne des yeux. Le regard d'obsidienne le cloue sur place. Les cheveux de feu lui donnent la fièvre.

-Héphaistion, cela fait trois mois que tu me sers sans te plaindre. Mais, j'espère plus de toi.

Le garçon reste silencieux. L'orateur passe une main nonchalante dans les mèches flamboyantes. Leur texture de soie éveille quelque chose chez l'homme, quelque chose de caché au fond de son cœur comme un sentiment refoulé depuis trop longtemps, comme si soudainement son ancien maître Platon avait raison de dire que tout était soit bien, soit mauvais dans l'absolu, et qu'alors ce garçon ne pouvait être qu'autre, que… que divin, même si la phusis en empêche l'utilisation rationnelle… Et pourtant, Démosthène est persuadé que le garçon est tombé de l'Olympe à sa naissance.

-Je veux que tu sois mon éromène.

Héphaistion rougit. _S'il me veut près de lui, alors il me libérera et je parviendrai ensuite à m'enfuir!_

-Évidemment, continue l'orateur, tu serais libre. Tu n'aurais plus à te couper les mains pour me préparer des repas et tu porterais de beaux vêtements. Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu désireras.

Le lendemain matin, Héphaistion se lève avec les autres esclaves, part chercher de l'eau au puit commun, puis rentre et fait chauffer l'eau. Pendant ce temps, il… Les autres esclaves s'égosillent dans la cuisine. Héphaistion se fraye un chemin. Sur le comptoir, un coq parade. À sa patte, un petit message. Héphaistion fait mine de vouloir le lire.

-Le coq nous pique les doigts chaque fois qu'on essaie de libérer le billet, déclare une jeune esclave. N'essaie pas.

-Ce coq est pour moi, répond Héphaistion. Il ne me piquera pas.

Le garçon tend la main vers l'oiseau. Les esclaves retiennent leur souffle. Le coq lève son bec bien haut. Héphaistion tire le message hors de sa patte. Le coq n'a pas bougé. _Il a été dressé pour ne pas m'attaquer_, songe Héphaistion. _C'est Démsothène, il veut officialiser mon nouveau statut. En usant ainsi de l'ancienne tradition pédérastique, il m'assure qu'il est sérieux._

-Phai, qu'est-ce que ça dit?

Le garçon déroule le billet. Quatre mots : _Va à la terrasse_. Héphaistion fronce les sourcils. _Pourquoi la terrasse?_ Tous les esclaves le bousculent, ils sont avides de savoir.

-Je suis congédié, ment Héphaistion. Je m'en vais.

Les esclaves sont stupéfiés. Le garçon est bien le plus ponctuel, aimable et travaillant de toute la maison. Pourquoi serait-il congédié? Héphaistion profite de ce moment de flottement pour s'éclipser. Il traverse la maison. Il croise l'amant de l'orateur. Celui-ci l'apostrophe.

-Que fais-tu ici à cette heure?

-Je me rends à la terrasse, avoue le garçon. Le maître m'a fait mander.

-Démosthène? Il est à l'agora!

Héphaistion fronce les sourcils. Il sort son billet et le relie. _Je ne me suis pas trompé._ Mais alors…

-Qu'est-ce? s'enquit l'amant en lui arrachant le billet des mains.

Ses yeux parcourent les quatre mots.

-C'est insensé. Je me rends justement à l'agora pour rejoindre Démosthène.

Héphaistion hausse les épaules. L'amant le fixe un instant, puis passe son chemin en marmonnant. _Démosthène va rompre leur liaison dès qu'ils seront réunis à l'agora_, songe le garçon. Il se rend à la terrasse. Sur le sofa de Démosthène repose un chiton noir brodé d'or. Un ceinturon de cuir tanné l'accompagne, de même que de fines sandales serties d'obsidiennes et une couronne de fleurs fraîches. Un pli est glissé dans la riche étoffe noire :

_Habille-toi et rejoins-moi au temple d'Hépha__ïstos._

_D._

Le garçon emporte les vêtements à l'intérieur et se rend dans les quartiers communs des esclaves. À cette heure, tous devraient être attelés au travail.

Héphaistion entre dans les quartiers communs. Ils sont vides. Il a vu juste. Le garçon se vêtit. Il trouve dans l'étoffe noire une bourse. Elle est en cuir mâché. Héphaistion l'ouvre, curieux. La bourse contient de la poudre bleue, des pigments de lavande. Le garçon serre la mâchoire. C'est du fard à paupières. _Ce qui implique que Démétrios sait que je ne suis pas totalement un homme._

Mais, Héphaistion sait que d'être l'éromène de l'orateur est une chance unique de s'échapper d'Athènes. _Je regrette déjà_. Le garçon quitte les quartiers communs et se rend à la chambre de Démosthène. Il sait qu'un miroir s'y trouve. Héphaistion contourne la couche et trouve le miroir de bronze poli. Le garçon soupire en fixant son reflet. _Jouer le jeu, je dois jouer le jeu…_ Il trempe ses doigts dans les pigments et tapote ses paupières. Il dépasse. Il grimace. Une esclave le découvre.

-Phai?

-Tiens ta langue! s'effraie-t-il.

-Dis-moi ce que tu fais dans ces vêtements, s'avance la jeune fille. Je croyais que tu étais congédié?

-En effet. Mon statut a changé. Comment dois-je me maquiller?

-Phai, tu es fou!

-Je t'en prie, la supplie-t-il.

Elle accepte.

-Donne-moi cela, fait-elle.

Héphaistion lui remet la bourse et ferme les yeux. L'esclave entrouvre les lèvres. La peau du garçon brille comme l'eau sous le soleil de midi. L'esclave reprend ses esprits.

-Attends un instant.

Il obéit. La servante revient avec du charbon broyé.

-Que fais-tu? s'enquit le garçon.

-Je répare ton gâchis.

Il se tait. L'esclave assombrit les paupières et le dessous de ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient des nuages d'orage. Puis, elle étire le bleu lavande sur la courbe des cils.

-Ouvre les yeux, Phai.

Il obéit. Ses prunelles noires, le blanc de ses yeux, le nuage vibrant. L'esclave acquiesce lentement. Des yeux de chouette.

-Je te remercie, sourit le garçon.

L'esclave titube. La beauté du garçon est mortelle. L'esclave sourit bêtement et quitte, confuse. Héphaistion se tourne vers le miroir de bronze. Il sursaute_. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une fille. Sans doute est-ce le fantasme de Démosthène_. Le garçon défait sa natte. Ses cheveux gonflés tombent sous ses seins en vaguelettes flamboyantes. Héphaistion dépose sur ses cheveux la couronne de fleurs fraîches. Il se mord les lèvres. _Pour Alexandre, pour la liberté!_

Il sort de la maison. Les rues d'Athènes sont agitées. Les marchands affluent de partout et la pauvreté côtoie la richesse. Dans les rues, les animaux vont comme les prostituées et les vieillards, les enfants suivant leurs mères, les hommes rassemblés en petits groupes discutant, appuyés sur leurs canes.

Héphaistion fait un pas dans la rue.

« Je l'ai aperçue ce soir

C'est sa première fois sûrement, car

Une silhouette aussi singulière me dit prend garde

Totalement envoûté par son charme, je m'engage

À me dévouer corps et âme, je reste sans voix

J'aimerais la servir éternellement

Elle est mon dictateur, elle renouvelle son nouveau mandat… »

(Nikay, _Lady Oscar_)

Le monde s'arrête de tourner. L'air est chargé. Zéphyr échappe sa mâchoire au sol. Son haleine balaie la ville. Les mèches flamboyantes voltigent. Héphaistion fait un second pas. Un ambassadeur thébain force son cheval à s'arrêter, les yeux rivés sur la créature gracile et enfantine. Zéphyr vole à l'Olympe prévenir les dieux. Aphrodite ricane, Apollon se mord les doigts, Hermès s'insurge et Himéros glisse une main entre ses cuisses.

Héphaistion se forge un sourire craquant, prêt à croiser Démosthène. Aussitôt, les prostituées s'enlaidissent, les hommes se changent en animaux et les femmes prient avec ferveur.

Héphaistion balaie la rue du regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me fixer de la sorte?_ Le garçon presse le pas, intimidé. Les citadins sortent de leur torpeur. Il va leur échapper! Un marchand interpelle Héphaistion. Le garçon se retourne. L'homme rougit, le souffle court. Il pourrait tuer sa femme pour avoir la créature à la crinière flamboyante dans son lit, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit…

Un autre hèle le garçon. La foule s'enflamme. Tous veulent son attention. Héphaistion se rend sans plus tarder à l'agora. À ses côtés, tous les mortels sont poussière. Les mains se tendent vers lui, sales et crasseuses, blanches et parfumées, jouissant de la brise passant entre leurs peaux. Héphaistion se retient de grimacer de dégoût. La foule l'étouffe. Il s'en extirpe. Une tribune a été élevée. Des marchands d'esclaves exhibent aux acheteurs leurs plus beaux morceaux. Héphaistion fait un pas de plus et rejoint le temple d'Héphaïstos. Une main familière se pose sur son épaule.

* * *

Un serviteur cogne à la porte. Alexandre interrompt ses explications et fait entrer le garçon. Le conseil de guerre a les yeux rivés sur le serviteur.

-Un pli d'Athènes, mon prince, déclare-t-il.

Alexandre acquiesce et cueille le pli. Il le dépose sur le bureau.

-Je disais donc, continue le prince, que les rebelles Maedi doivent être exterminés. Le roi ne supporterait pas qu'ils prennent Pella pendant son absence, et moi donc!

Antipatros écoute. Les philoi de Miéza échangent des regards entendus. Ils veulent tous partir en guerre et se démarquer. Alexandre est furieux, comme toujours. Le serviteur ne quitte pas la salle.

-Qu'as-tu? grogne le prince.

-Le pli est urgent, avoue-t-il. On m'a payé pour l'amener sans délais.

-Lis-le-moi dans ce cas.

Le serviteur acquiesce et cueille le pli. Il l'ouvre et entame :

_Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor à Alexandre prince de Macédoine, salut!_

Alexandre l'interrompt.

-Qu'as-tu dit?

-Héphaistion fils d…

-Héphaistion est mort! rugit Alexandre. Comment peux-tu oser prononcer son nom en ma présence, comment as-tu pu être idiot au point de ne pas constater que ce pli est un faux, qu'un fou veut me torturer?

Le serviteur bafouille. Alexandre sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. _Phai…_ Il perd constance, ses mains tremblent. Antipatros bondit sur ses pieds.

-Tout le monde dehors!

Une fois seuls, Alexandre et Antipatros échangent un regard. Le prince éclate en sanglots. Le général l'étreint.

-Tu dois l'oublier, Alexandre.

-J'essaie…

-Pancaste est là pour t'aimer, tu le sais.

-J'aime Héphaistion, sanglote le prince. Je n'aime que lui.

* * *

-Phai?

L'éromène lève les yeux. Démosthène se tient dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre.

-À qui enverras-tu cette lettre?

Héphaistion rougit. _À Alexandre._

-À Aristote, ment-il.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, non?

-Non.

-Il ne te répond pas?

-Il doit être très occupé, hausse-t-il des épaules.

Démosthènes ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas un amant par hasard?

-Serais-tu jaloux? le pique le garçon en rangeant les papyrus.

L'orateur se dénude.

-Très jaloux. Tu dois m'accorder ta loyauté.

-Qui t'a soufflé que je ne suis pas loyal?

Héphaistion quitte le bureau et rejoint son éraste. Il sourit et pose ses mains tièdes sur le torse nu de Démosthène.

-Zéphyr me l'a dit.

-Zéphyr t'assimile donc à Apollon. Serais-je Hyacinthe?

Sa voix est chaude et douce. Il est calme. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il apprend à manipuler le cœur de Démosthène et il y parvient très bien.

L'éraste le presse contre son corps désireux et l'embrasse. Héphaistion, toujours dans son jeu, lui répond, les yeux clos, les mains glissant sur sa nuque. Leurs langues se caressent, leurs peaux deviennent moites. L'éraste défait les fibules aux épaules de son éromène. Le brasero s'éteint. Les souffles s'accélèrent, la tension monte. L'orateur sent ses muscles se tendre et la sueur perler sur son front.

Le rire cristallin d'Héphaistion résonne dans la chambre. Démosthène l'agrippe par les cheveux. Le garçon s'écrie. Le cœur de l'éraste manque un battement. Cette voix aux tons enfantins… et aux mots pourtant si crus... Il se mord les lèvres. Son corps entier veut.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Philippe perd contre Périnthe et Alexandre vainc les rebelles Maedi. Les deux hommes font la paix et s'engagent ensemble contre l'ennemi principal de la Macédoine : la Grèce. Philippe dirige l'armée et Alexandre dirige les opérations. Rapidement, ils prennent Élatée et Amphissa. Thèbes et Athènes se concertent.

-Phai, je reviendrai tard, déclare Démosthène.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Héphaistion a appris à apprécier l'orateur au cours des derniers mois. Si lui tentait d'amadouer Démosthène, force est de dire que l'éraste avait prévu le coup et qu'il n'est pas une des bouches les plus influentes de la Grèce pour rien. Il sait convaincre et tordre les jugements. Héphaistion et lui sont devenus très proches. Le garçon n'a certes pas oublié Alexandre, mais tous les discours de Démosthène l'ont fait réfléchir. Ses _Philippiques_ semblent véritablement porteuses de vérité : Philippe est un roi barbare. N'a-t-il pas sept femmes et ne les trompent-ils pas toutes avec autant d'autres concubines? Et, que dire de ses amants, que dire d'Amyntor? Héphaistion en est venu à placer son père en disgrâce. _La race pure est la race grecque. Mon sang est athénien, pourquoi le mélanger à celui des barbares?_

-Non, Phai. Pella fonce vers Thèbes et la ville craint. L'hiver se termine et tu sais que la saison militaire débute dès les premières chaleurs. J'assiste en tant qu'observateur à cette rencontre entre cités coalisées et je suis privilégié d'y avoir accès.

Le garçon fait la moue. Démosthène l'embrasse.

-Reste encore un peu, souffle le garçon.

L'orateur hésite.


	9. Chapitre 8 : le médecin Hécaton

**Chapitre 8 : le médecin Hécaton**

_Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor à Alexandre prince de Macédoine, salut!_

_Si les héros sont décorés, alors en quoi l'Alexandre des souvenirs cachés au fond de mon cœur ne devrait-il pas être couvert de fleurs exotiques, de flots de vin de Crète et de soieries perses? D'o__ù__ vient le mot admiration sinon de mon regard fiché sur cette ombre incertaine o__ù__ seules deux perles d'ambre brillent au cœur de mes réminiscences nocturnes? Si les héros gagnent toujours, alors je n'en suis pas un. J'avoue et je reconnais sans honte que mon cœur fléchit chaque fois que mes pensées s'égarent vers toi et ton amplitude, Alexandre du sang d'Achille. Il m'est si difficile de me souvenir de la texture de tes cheveux et de la douceur de tes lèvres alors que tout ce que j'entends par le biais des langues fourchues te définit comme le fils d'un roi barbare. Peut-être suis-je nostalgique, peut-être oublie-je les leçons d'Épicure lorsque les mains sur mon corps je songe à toi? Appelle-moi Aristippe(1), il nous faut accepter la réalité. Néanmoins, nul ne saurait me blâmer pour le plaisir que je récolte à songer à toi._

_Se souvient-on éternellement des héros? Bien sûr, Achille est connu et le restera, pareillement pour Jason, Œdipe, Bellérophon, Thésée et tous les autres. Alors, comment puis-je perdre la mémoire à ton sujet? Serais-tu un être autre qu'un héros? Serais-tu mortel? Impossible. L'Alexandre de mes rêves est puissant et maître. Il sait tout et il voit tout, il possède le Sens divin et ses doigts ne se brûlent pas sous la foudre de Zeus. Non, Alexandre, la raison me pousse à la déraison : tu es un dieu prisonnier d'un corps d'homme. Impossible pour un mortel tel que moi d'être à la cheville d'un dieu comme toi, alors comment ne pas me souvenir de l'Alexandre m'ayant offert son cœur, ô moi créature sans importance? Ne serait-ce en mes rêves o__ù le monde entier t'appartient et où je peux t'avouer désirer ce dieu qui me hante et que je prie avec ferveur, comment puis-je avouer la crainte qui m'habite lorsque j'entends parler des exploits du dieu dont j'ai osé m'éprendre? À seize ans, tu as déjà fondé ta propre cité – Alexandropolis – et gagné ta première bataille. À dix-huit ans, cette année, tu es général de l'armée macédonienne, tu diriges la cavalerie entière. Alexandre clé de mon cœur, tu ne peux qu'être divin. Le passé doit être effacé, j'ai honte de t'avoir comparé à un simple demi-dieu. Comment le mot héros a-t-il pu me passer par l'esprit alors que dans tes veines coule l'ichor? Puisses-tu me pardonner et m'épargner ton courroux, j'implore avec maintes libations et prières ton incomparable magnanimité, ô fils d'Achille!_

_Alexandre, mon cher Alexandre et mon précieux Alexandre, car, oui, je ne m'adresse qu'à toi et je le fais dans le plus grand secret, ma vie en dépend pour le moment,_

_Je vais bien. Je ne peux pas te dire o__ù__ je suis présentement, car si quelqu'un découvrait ce pli, on pourrait attenter à ma vie. Mais, n'aie crainte, je serai bientôt de retour dans tes bras à Pella._

_Nous en voici exactement à la centième lettre que je t'envoie et que tu ne réponds pas. Mes billets se rendent-ils entre tes mains? T'empêche-t-on de les lire, me crois-tu capable de mentir et d'être un usurpateur? Si vraiment je le suis, si en colère contre moi tu es ou si ton cœur a fait une croix sur moi dans ma plus humble humeur, alors laisse-moi te prouver qui je suis et laisse-moi te convaincre de m'attendre encore un peu. Puisse ma mémoire être exacte!_

_Il fut un soir o__ù__ nous fîmes l'amour dans la palestre à Miéza. Il faisait froid, le roi était à nos trousses, et pourtant nous n'avions que le désir au ventre et l'amour à la tête. J'étais encore blessé de cette fois o__ù__ le roi dans sa colère aveugle n'a guère pu arrêter sa lame dirigée vers ton coeur et, me précipitant à ton secours, je faillis périr. Cette nuit fut l'une des plus excitantes de ma vie. Jamais je n'eus été à la fois plus haut que les nuages et à la fois prisonnier contre le sol, écrasé par le poids de ton agapè et de l'éros nous unissant dans la fièvre._

_Oh, Alexandre! Si seulement tu m'embrassais dans le cou, si seulement j'avais tes mains sur mes hanches si seulement j'avais… Si seulement tu… Si seulement…_

_Le toi et moi existe-t-il encore?_

_Et, si vraiment mes mots ne te soufflent nulle souvenance, alors il ne me sert à rien de continuer d'attendre notre réunion. Si toi ne m'aimes plus et si toi ne sais plus que je te suis éternellement loyal, alors pourquoi le resterais-je? Pourquoi me torturerais-je si toi-même me murmures de cesser de le faire? Et, ô combien ta voix murmurant à mon oreille me ferait frissonner de délice. Rien qu'à y penser, mon corps s'emballe et mes pensées se bousculent. Ah, l'hédonisme! Tu es ma faille, Alexandre, et tu le sais. Tu me manques. L'agapè me consume._

_Les dieux te veillent, fils divin. Adieu, mon estimé Alexandre._

Le prince repose le pli sur sa table. Mille fois il l'a lu et mille fois il l'a relu. Chaque mot lui arrache une larme douloureuse. Ses mains se souviennent des os encore chauds entre ses mains, des os qu'il déposait dans la cassette mortuaire. _C'est un faux billet._

Alexandre s'est juré de retrouver l'expéditeur et de le tuer. On ne rit pas de lui ainsi. Le prince passe une main dans ses cheveux d'Achille et cache ses yeux rougis sous ses doigts.

Lysimaque caresse maternellement le dos d'Alexandre. Philotas et Séleucos lisent à leur tour la lettre, avides. Ptolémée dort sur les coussins. Léonnatos et Cratère jouent aux dés. Perdiccas, Balacros et Peithon entrent dans la tente d'Alexandre.

-Brûle la lettre, lance Peithon. Tu pleures chaque fois que tu la lis.

-Je la garde précieusement, réplique Alexandre. Si je veux retrouver le fourbe, alors je dois conserver le plus de preuves possible. Vous devriez tous dormir, mes philoi. Demain, nous confronterons Athènes et Thèbes dans le passage de Chéronée.

-Quoi? s'écrie Philotas.

Alexandre le dévisage, inquiet.

-Cela fait deux mois que nous nous préparons pour cette bataille, que crois-tu que nous faisons ici?

-Tu couchais avec Héphaistion?

-Comment?

Alexandre aperçoit la lettre entre les mains de Séleucos et de Philotas. Il l'arrache. Dans ses yeux se lit la fureur. Le silence traverse la tente. Tous les yeux oppressent Alexandre. Il manque d'air. _Héphaistion_. Il échappe sa colère. Le désespoir l'envahit. À ses yeux montent des larmes brûlantes. Alexandre panique. Il se lève et s'enfuit en courant. Ses larmes sillonnent ses joues. Des gardes tentent de l'arrêter, mais le Péléide est trop rapide. Il rejoint la palissade, s'adosse au mur et replie ses genoux contre son torse. _Si je meure demain sur le champ de bataille, retrouverais-je Héphaistion sur les îles des Bienheureux?_

* * *

Alexandre prend Bucéphale et quitte le campement. Les vigiles sur les palissades lui jettent un œil averti, puis relèvent les yeux sur la plaine. L'endroit est parfait pour une bataille rangée : le mont Pétrachos et le fleuve Céphise délimitent le terrain et empêchent toute fuite. Cette bataille sera sans conteste à issue unique.

Alexandre s'arrête près d'un groupe d'hypaspistes. Il croise le regard bleu d'un homme, les cheveux pâles, et l'armure familière.

-Cléonnatos fils de Philippe? lance le prince.

L'homme se retourne. Alexandre descend de cheval.

-Tu m'as recueilli chez toi, continue-t-il, dans la montagne près d'Édessa, et tu m'as reconduit en Lyncestide.

-Je me souviens.

-Eh bien, je suis le prince Alexandre et tu as ma reconnaissance.

L'hypaspiste écarquille les yeux. Le prince lui offre l'accolade.

-Je prierai les dieux de t'épargner durant le combat, déclare-t-il.

Cléonnatos sort de sa torpeur.

-Prince Alexandre, c'était un honneur! Je prierai de même les dieux.

-Nous nous reverrons, mon philos.

Alexandre salue l'hypaspiste et saute sur Bucéphale. Cléonnatos est subjugué. Il cligne des yeux, sourit et se retourne vers ses hommes, ragaillardi.

Dans la plaine, les soldats continuent d'affluer, jusqu'à ce que les rangs soient entiers, carrés et immobiles. Les Macédoniens sont trente-deux mille et l'ennemi l'est environ autant. Les petites touffes d'herbe fléchissent sous la brise. Le roi Philippe projette un discours sensé donner force et courage à ses hommes, et les hérauts répètent ses mots pour les rangées plus éloignées.

Alexandre se sent soudainement très petit en première ligne de ses hommes. Diriger une aile entière n'est pas comme mâter une rébellion : attaquer les Médares par ruse dans un village relevait simplement de la rapidité d'exécution, et Alexandropolis n'a vécu que quelques minutes de boucherie. Ici, c'est différent. C'est l'avenir de la péninsule qui se joue et Alexandre ne le sait que trop bien_. Je ne saurais avoir peur. Je ne saurais ployer devant l'ennemi comme ces brins d'herbe ploient sous le vent. Non, jamais! Je suis imprenable, plus puissant qu'Ilion, plus mortel que Python, plus grand qu'Achille, oui!_

Bucéphale piaffe d'impatience. La bête noire perçoit les battements rapides du cœur d'Alexandre et sait que quelque chose va se produire. Il piétine l'herbe sous ses sabots massifs.

Philippe termine son discours. Une trompette est embouchée. Le roi se place devant les phalanges.

Encore juché en montagne, le général Charès imite Philippe. Il est prêt. Les trompes sont embouchées et les phalanges grecques d'un seul cri se jettent sur les Macédoniens. Face au bataillon sacré de Thèbes, Alexandre attend. Les Thébains aussi semblent attendre. Alexandre s'étrangle. _Les Thébains combattent avec leur amant pour s'assurer de ne pas faiblir au combat. Vais-je faiblir sans Héphaistion?_ Il sent la pression battre à ses tempes. Soudainement, les Thébains s'avancent pour coincer Philippe dans sa manœuvre. Philippe sonne la retraite, Parménion le suit. Cleitos et Antipatros font cependant continuer leurs hommes, ils brisent en deux l'infanterie athénienne et se replient sur les derrières grecs.

Alexandre talonne Bucéphale. Le moment est venu de fendre à nouveau la ligne adverse. La cavalerie suit le prince

-Ptolémée! Perdiccas! Lysimaque! crie-t-il.

Alexandre avait déjà préparé plusieurs tactiques avec ses philoi, et ils savent précisément ce que le prince attend d'eux. Ils préparent leurs lochoi. Alexandre franchit la brèche de Cleitos et d'Antipatros, se replie sur le derrière thébain. Attale et ses hommes, cachés derrière la cavalerie, foncent sur le devant thébain.

-Javelots! hurle Alexandre.

Son lochos embroche les Thébains au passage, puis continue à toute vitesse sans engager le combat. Frappe rapide. Ptolémée, Perdiccas et Lysimaque exécutent derrière Alexandre la même technique. Un tonnerre d'armes de bronze assourdit les cavaliers. Alexandre se rend jusqu'au Céphise, puis fait demi-tour et se jette dans la mêlée. Le sang lui éclabousse le visage.

Pendant ce temps, les Athéniens se sont jetés dans le piège de Philippe. Le roi s'est brutalement arrêté de fuir pour brandir les sarisses vers l'ennemi qui, dans son inertie, c'est lui-même empalé par centaines.

Alexandre embroche un fantassin, abandonne sa lance, tranche des têtes, des membres, et les jarrets volent comme le blé fauché à la moisson. Alexandre n'entend ni les hurlements, ni les hennissements, ni sa propre douleur : il est excessivement concentré, précis, meurtrier. Son instinct de survie contrôle chacun de ses gestes. Il est la brise qui fait fléchit les brins d'herbe thébains, et un à un ils tombent dans les abymes de l'Hadès, l'ombre dans leurs yeux(2).

Quand il ne reste qu'une cinquantaine de combattants, Alexandre lève le bras. L'ordre est de rejoindre Antipatros et Cleitos. Attale s'occupera d'achever les Thébains. Le prince rabat le marteau sur l'enclume de Philippe. C'est la débandade totale ; les hommes s'enfuient en tentant de sauver leur vie. Charès se soumet finalement à Philippe. C'est la reddition.

Le général Charès, les conseillers et les orateurs athéniens, puis le roi Philippe, les généraux macédoniens et Alexandre se rejoignent sous un chapiteau pour s'entendre sur les conditions de la reddition.

-La proposition de la Macédoine est la suivante, déclare Philippe. Puisque Thèbes s'est rendue coupable de trahison envers la Macédoine, elle sera détruite et ses morts seront enterrés et non brûlés. Cependant, Athènes s'est alliée avec Thèbes. La Macédoine conservera donc les prisonniers athéniens. Ceux-ci seront rendus lorsqu'un traité de paix sera signé par les deux parties.

Eumène en perd presque son calame tant le roi a parlé rapidement.

-Thèbes refu...

-Thèbes a perdu! rugit Philippe.

-Athènes accepte la proposition la concernant, déclare Charès.

* * *

Héphaistion se rend à l'agora pour écouter les nouvelles. _Quand l'armée rentrera-t-elle? Démosthène est parti combattre, mais est-il toujours vivant?_ Le garçon sent son cœur se serrer. _Alexandre est-il toujours vivant?_ Un coursier se fraye un chemin parmi la masse.

-L'armée est de retour! crie-t-il. L'armée est de retour!

Toutes les épouses soupirent. Héphaistion se presse de rejoindre l'entrée de la ville. La procession militaire est pitoyable : plus de blessés que d'hommes en un seul morceau franchissent les portes de la ville. Héphaistion fouille chaque visage à la recherche de son éraste. _Il ne peut pas être mort, on m'en aurait averti._ Pourtant, l'orateur n'y est pas. Héphaistion panique. Quelqu'un crie son nom. Le garçon tourne la tête derrière lui et l'aperçoit. L'agora resplendit sous l'éclat de son visage soulagé. Démosthène, bouclier et épée sous le bras, attend le garçon au milieu de la foule. Héphaistion court le rejoindre et l'embrasse.

-Tu auras dû m'écrire que tu allais bien, souffle-t-il. Je m'inquiétais.

Démosthène laisse ses armes au sol et cueille le visage parfait entre ses mains calleuses. Les prunelles noires du garçon le noient. L'éraste étreint Héphaistion contre son cœur.

-Tu m'as manqué, Phai.

* * *

-Fils?

-Père? s'enquit Alexandre.

-Je pensais t'envoyer en mission spéciale.

-Laquelle?

-Nous avons vaincu et les Thébains ont été anéantis. Cela leur apprendra à appuyer les violeurs des terres sacrées d'Apollon. Je m'égare… Voilà! Je veux que tu partes à Athènes remettre les cendres des morts à leurs familles respectives et négocier la soumission de la ville. Athènes doit comprendre que nous pouvons être cléments si elle se montre docile.

-J'irai, déclare Alexandre.

-Eumène mon secrétaire préparera cent hommes pour t'accompagner et Antipatros viendra avec toi.

-Puis-je demander à mes meilleurs philoi Lysimaque et Ptolémée de m'accompagner?

Le roi acquiesce. Alexandre prend son congé. Il rentre à sa tente. Sur sa couche, le pli du pseudo-Héphaistion. Le prince s'assoit et la relit. _Comment l'usurpateur peut-il connaître si précisément tous ces détails, comment peut-il employer autant d'idées sans commettre d'impair?_ Alexandre se prend la tête entre les mains. _Il est mort il y a quatre ans, il est mort! J'hallucine forcément. Arrhidée n'est pas le seul dément dans cette famille…_

-Alexandre?

-Entre.

C'est Amyntor. Tous les jours, l'Athénien visite le prince. Ils ne se parlent jamais, mais ils s'assoient l'un près de l'autre et ils ferment les yeux. Souffrir à deux est moins pire que souffrir seul.

L'Athénien s'assoit sur la couche du prince.

-Tu as reçu du courrier? s'enquit-il.

-Un fou se fait passer pour Héphaistion. Sans doute quelqu'un veut m'affaiblir ou m'empêcher d'accéder à la couronne.

-Puis-je lire?

-Certes.

Alexandre lui offre le pli. Les yeux d'Amyntor se voilent de larmes.

-L'expéditeur soutient qu'il est en vie, souffle-t-il.

-Amyntor, j'ai moi-même déposé ses os dans la cassette.

-Hadès a peut-être eu pitié de nous?

-Hadès n'a pas de pitié.

Amyntor acquiesce, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je pars pour Athènes demain, révèle Alexandre. Si je tombe sur ce Démétrios, je le tuerai.

-Non, je dois le faire, déclare Amyntor. Je viendrai avec toi à Athènes.

* * *

Aurore en robe de safran(3) ne s'est pas encore levée, mais Athènes bouillonne déjà.

Héphaistion se réveille. Le bras de Démosthène lui barre le torse. Sur sa peau fraîche, un bandage. _Ma chirurgie… j'avais oublié… _Il sourit. _Je suis presque un homme à présent._

C'est arrivé la veille. Héphaistion et Démosthène ont longuement discuté de la bataille de Chéronée, et le garçon a soutenu vouloir faire son service militaire. Il a convaincu Démosthène, mais…

Les femmes ne peuvent pas se battre. En fait, les femmes ne peuvent pas quitter le gynécée, si ce n'est qu'elles doivent travailler à l'extérieur. Habituellement, seules les pauvres ont ce luxe. Héphaistion est différent, mais son corps grandissant le trahit un peu plus chaque jour.

Démosthène lui a parlé d'un vieux médecin très réputé, qui s'alimente à même tous les ouvrages de médecine et qui n'hésite pas à essayer les nouvelles méthodes sur le marché. On dit qu'il lit Aristote. Héphaistion, entendant ce nom, a immédiatement acquiescé. Il a demandé le nom du médecin. Hécaton, a répondu son éraste. Ils l'ont trouvé parcourant l'agora et ils sont allés chez lui pour discuter en privé.

Le médecin a tout gobé sans broncher. Comme s'il savait déjà… Il a examiné le garçon sous toutes ses coutures et il lui a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à essayer.

Ils l'ont essayé.

Héphaistion s'est enivré jusqu'à en perdre conscience. Hécaton était prêt et ses apprentis lui assuraient un relais incessant. C'était un moment incroyable pour le médecin, car étudier l'anatomie humaine est très ardue en Grèce : les morts sont brûlés et les vivants ne veulent pas être ouverts pour qu'un médecin puisse noter ses composantes, c'est évident.

Du vin purifié pour désinfecter, des bandelettes de lin pour recouvrir les plaies. Un scalpel en argent chauffé à blanc. Des tampons imbibés de sang. Des papyrus pour noter l'intervention. Du fil et une aiguille, des ciseaux, une fibule pour tenir le bandage en place. Et, un garçon de dix-huit ans avec un nouveau torse.

Interdiction de s'entraîner. Interdiction de simplement courir. Rien pour faire reculer le garçon.

Et, aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau.

Le garçon se vêt. Il aime le plat de son torse. Il voudrait se palper, mais il souffre rien qu'à respirer. Il s'épargne plus de douleur. Il détache sa natte. Il peut enfin laisser ses cheveux libres. Il est interdit aux femmes d'en faire autant. Héphaistion glisse ses doigts entre ses vaguelettes flamboyantes et sourit au miroir de bronze. Il glisse à ses biceps des bracelets d'argent de fine orfèvrerie offerts par Démosthène. Aujourd'hui est son anniversaire. Il nait pour de bon. Il enfile quelques bagues ; il adore les objets brillants. Dans ses cheveux, un ténia noir rayé de blanc pour célébrer son anniversaire. Héphaistion sourit. Il jubile. Il en oublie sa douleur. Il sort.

Personne n'arpente les rues, nul bruit ne fend l'haleine de Zéphyr. Héphaistion sent que le monde lui ouvre enfin les bras. Il est lui, il s'accepte enfin. Il n'est plus le garçon se cachant derrière l'ombre d'Alexandre. Non. Il est un homme, il a un éraste riche et il a un avenir assuré dans l'armée. Rien ne pourrait être plus beau. Rien sauf Aurore en robe de safran(4) qui étire les bras à l'horizon et échappe son long voile rose sur le ciel encore couvert d'étoiles.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Phai, que fais-tu? souffle Démosthène.

-Je prends l'air. La journée est magnifique.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Pourquoi?

-Une délégation macédonienne arrivera ce matin.

-Je veux être présent, affirme le jeune homme. Je serai à tes côtés et je resterai fier malgré la défaite à Chéronée.

-Je me suis mal exprimé. Tu dois rentrer…

-Non! plaque Héphaistion. Cette fois, je viens avec toi! J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, je suis mûr pour les réunions politiques. Même que j'aurais dû y assister bien avant. Tu me couves trop.

Démosthène soupire. Un sourire d'Héphaistion lui fait oublier pourquoi il refusait. Il étreint le jeune homme et inspire son parfum de sucre.

* * *

Athènes se réveille. Les esclaves courent les rues à la recherche des meilleures aubaines, les hommes partent pour l'agora et les enfants se pourchassent. Hors des murs, la délégation macédonienne s'arrête. Un groupe athénien les rejoint.

-Je suis Alexandre, fils de Philippe roi de Macédoine, déclare le prince. Je rapporte sans malice ni arrière-pensée les cendres des citoyens morts à Chéronée.

-Je suis Démosthène, déclare son interlocuteur. Athènes est prête à négocier avec toi les termes concluant la victoire de Pella.

Le prince acquiesce. La délégation est admise dans la ville. Démosthène guide le prince jusqu'au Parthénon.

-Les dieux ont les yeux rivés sur le temple, déclare l'orateur en sachant pertinemment combien Alexandre est pieux. Tout ce qui sera signé au Parthénon sera ainsi ratifié par les dieux.

-J'ose le croire, répond le prince.

* * *

Au Parthénon, l'ecclésia attend Alexandre. Les scribes sont installés. Héphaistion est aux côtés de Phormion le riche banquier. Ils échangent. Le banquier s'intéresse à sa chirurgie. Héphaistion lui fait promettre de garder le secret. Le banquier esquisse un sourire gras.

Démosthène entre dans la Parthénon, suivi d'Alexandre, d'Antipatros, d'Amyntor, de Lysimaque et de Ptolémée. L'ecclésia se tait. Les gardes macédoniens se postent parmi les élus athéniens. Héphaistion aperçoit le prince. Son cœur s'arrête.

-Il me semble qu'Alexandre était plus grand? souffle Phormion. À ses côtés, n'est-ce pas… n'est-ce pas ce traître d'Amyntor ton père?

Héphaistion est incapable de répondre. Alexandre n'est plus le garçon de Miéza. Il est plus grand, plus fort plus beau. Ses yeux sont doux, mais sa démarche prouve qu'il est maître de la situation. Il se tient bien droit, portant un chiton rouge et blanc, ainsi que sa couronne et le sceau de son père au doigt. Ses cheveux d'Achille sont légers comme des plumes. Il porte une épée magnifique, de fer, en relief à la garde et sertie de pierres. Mais. Héphaistion ne voit que le visage placide, imaginant les lèvres s'étirant, les yeux plissés, les joues en feu, une mèche blonde trahissant son côté rebelle, et l'haleine avinée alors qu'il soupire, sa peau contre la sienne… Quatre ans sans lui… La puissance qui se dégage du prince… Il est à peine reconnaissable.

Le jeune homme s'empêche de quitter son banc pour sauter entre les bras d'Alexandre. Le prince ne l'a toujours pas remarqué. Il procède vers la grande table installée au centre du Parthénon. Démosthène et quelques élus particuliers s'avancent autour de la table. Alexandre et ses trois gardes personnels s'immobilisent. Les négociations peuvent commencer.

Héphaistion est incapable de suivre la discussion. Il est paralysé. _Alexandre est ici, Alexandre est ici, Alexandre est i…_ Son cœur manque de quitter sa poitrine pour sauter entre les mains du prince. Il croit s'évanouir. Il n'en est rien.

La nuit tombe. Athènes a cédé sa flotte à Pella, mais elle a refusé de nommer Philippe hégémon. Alexandre retentera le coup le lendemain. Les hommes se lèvent enfin. Hors négociations, Alexandre se montre souriant et ouvert. Certes, il dédaigne Démosthène – n'est-il pas celui qui a tenté de convaincre la Grèce que Philippe était un monstre? – mais il se montre respectueux des idéaux divergents pour éviter plus de conflits.

L'ecclésia quitte le Parthénon. Il ne reste que les Macédoniens, Démosthène, et Héphaistion dans l'ombre.

-Comme tu le sais, tes hommes et toi serez hébergés au Prytanée et j'ai l'honneur de vous y accompagner en tant que guide et philos, déclare Démosthène à Alexandre.

-En effet, je suis au courant, répond le prince. Allons y faire un tour.

-Héphaistion, nous partons! lance l'orateur.

Le jeune homme titube. Il doit quitter l'ombre, il doit rejoindre Démosthène. Mais, Alexandre. L'éromène se fait violence et s'avance. Le prince l'aperçoit. Ses genoux le lâchent. Il ne respire plus. Sa vision se trouble. Alexandre s'évanouit. Antipatros le rattrape. Amyntor court rejoindre son fils et l'attrape par les épaules.

-Phai?

-Père.

Amyntor enserre son fils et le presse contre lui. _Il est vivant! Mon fils!_ Amyntor pleure à chaudes larmes. Jamais son cœur n'a été si léger, jamais il ne s'est senti aussi heureux. A-t-il vraiment retrouvé son enfant? _Mais, alors, qui a brûlé sur le bûché?_ Les cicatrices d'Héphaistion le font souffrir. Il se défait doucement de son père.

-Tu me renies? s'effraie Amyntor.

-Je...

-Amyntor, lâche Démosthène, ton fils a grandi. Tu ne peux plus le traiter comme un enfant. Il est responsable de ses propres décisions. Phai, viens.

L'éromène rejoint l'éraste.

-Quoi? rugit Ptolémée en fixant le jeune homme. Tu nous trahis!

-Ptolémée, gronde Antipatros, calme-toi.

Héphaistion voudrait lui crier le contraire, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Il se mettrait Démosthène à dos. Son regard n'arrive pas à se détacher d'Alexandre inconscient. Ptolémée se gonfle de fureur. Il pose la main sur son glaive. La fièvre l'emporte.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait à ton prince! hurle Ptolémée. Traître, je vais te passer au fil de mon épée!

Antipatros s'interpose.

-Nous nous expliquerons ailleurs, grince-t-il. Il n'est pas sage de hurler ainsi à la vue de tous. Fais-toi pardonner, Ptolémée. Tu as ridiculisé Alexandre et déshonoré notre hôte.

Le jeune homme serre les poings.

-Il est pardonné, lâche Démosthène. On ne peut pas reprocher à la jeunesse sa fougue et sa passion. Qu'il se contrôle mieux à l'avenir.

Antipatros acquiesce. Ptolémée boue de rage. Démosthène cueille la main d'Héphaistion. La moitié des militaires part camper hors de la ville. L'autre moitié suit Alexandre jusqu'au Prytanée et s'attribue des tours de garde, juste au cas.

Démosthène envoie des esclaves au chevet d'Alexandre, puis se tourne vers son éromène.

-Phai, l'interpelle-t-il, il y a quelque chose pour toi dans notre chambre ici. Vas-y immédiatement.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et obéit. Ptolémée l'observe quitter avec dédain. Démosthène guide les Macédoniens à la chambre préparée pour Alexandre. Le prince est déposé sur la couche. Amyntor s'agenouille à son chevet.

Pendant ce temps, Héphaistion passe le couloir. Il sent que quelqu'un le suit. Mais, il y a tellement d'esclaves préparant le festin pour les Macédoniens que le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il entre dans la chambre réservée pour Démosthène.

Sur la table, un tissu céruléen clair. Le jeune homme s'avance. Un esclave arrosant les plantes quitte la chambre. Héphaistion ne le remarque pas, captivé par la couleur du tissu. Il glisse ses doigts sur le chiton. _C'est de la soie_, s'étonne-t-il. Une cassette et un billet accompagnent le chiton. Héphaistion ouvre le billet :

_Pour ton anniversaire._

_D._

Le jeune homme ouvre fébrilement la cassette.

-Que fais-tu?

Héphaistion sursaute et se retourne. Par-dessus son épaule, Ptolémée.

-Tu m'as suivi, grince l'Athénien.

-Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais trahi Alexandre après tout ce que j'ai vu à Miéza. Mais, il semble que ton éraste et toi vous entendiez très bien.

-Tu ne saisis pas la complexité de la situation, Ptolémée. Si je fuis Athènes, j'ai non seulement Démosthène à mes trousses, mais aussi tous ses partisans. C'est bien trop dangereux.

-Mais encore, comment as-tu pu trahir Alexandre? Mieux vaut mourir avec honneur.

-J'ai réfléchi.

Ptolémée n'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation.

-Tu vas mettre ce chiton? s'enquit-il.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Démosthène veut que je le mette.

-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Alexandre?

-Bien sûr, gronde Héphaistion. Cependant tant que je serai en présence de Démosthène, je ne laisserai rien paraître. Laisse-moi seul, Ptolémée.

-Le problème avec toi, Héphaistion, crache l'Éordien, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si tu dis la vérité.

L'Athénien grimace. Le Macédonien quitte la chambre. Héphaistion soupire. Il est coincé. La journée s'annonçait pourtant si bien…

Le jeune homme se dénude, change son bandage et enfile le chiton clair. Ses cheveux flamboyants contrastent avec le bleu de la soie. _C'est froid et pourtant si doux_, songe-t-il. Dans la cassette, il trouve de riches fards à paupière. Démosthène en raffole. Mais, que dire des Macédoniens? Il n'est pas coutume de voir les femmes maquillées en Macédoine, alors les hommes…

Mais, Héphaistion est à Athènes. Il est au Prytanée. Le jeune homme retire son ténia et passe une main dans ses cheveux de feu. Il retire ses bijoux et en choisit d'autres, en or cette fois. Démosthène ne doit pas sentir qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Héphaistion s'installe ensuite devant son miroir et se maquille à l'antimoine. Il choisit du bleu égyptien et du noir, comme d'habitude. Il a des yeux de chat, étirés pour rallonger les cils. Le jeune homme referme les bourses et hésite. Sandales ou pas? Il reste nu-pieds et quitte la chambre.

Alexandre est revenu à lui. Il a immédiatement demandé : Où est Héphaistion? Amyntor est resté vague dans sa réponse et Antipatros n'a pas dit un mot. Alexandre s'est levé. Ils se sont rendus à la terrasse, sous un chapiteau. Lysimaque, Ptolémée et Démosthène étaient assis autour d'un verre de vin coupé d'eau, et tout autour les officiers qui accompagennt Alexandre ont eu aussi été servis. Alexandre s'est assis en silence et a fixé sa coupe, l'esprit rempli de questions.

Héphaistion se rend à la terrasse. Il pose les pieds sur les pierres blanches et traverse les jardins. Difficile de déterminer lequel entre lui et le soleil brille le plus. Au centre, le jeune homme aperçoit les sofas, les Macédoniens et son éraste sous le chapiteau. Alexandre le découvre. Ils échangent un long regard. Démosthène se retourne. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Tes nouveaux habits te vont à merveille! s'exclame-t-il. Assieds-toi avec moi.

Le jeune homme obéit. Ses yeux de chat balaient les sofas. Ptolémée perd sa mâchoire. Lysimaque lui donne un coup de coude.

-Je croyais que tu étais un homme? ose Amyntor.

-Je le suis, répond Héphaistion.

La voix berce le cœur d'Alexandre_. C'est lui, c'est bien lui! Suis-je mort? Suis-je sur l'île des Bienheureux? Suis-je mort à Chéronée?_ Le prince remarque immédiatement le plat de son torse.

-Il l'est, ajoute Alexandre.

-Il a l'air d'une prostituée, se permet Ptolémée.

Antipatros lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Démosthène serre la mâchoire. Alexandre frappe Ptolémée en plein visage, lui cassant le nez. Ptolémée s'écrie, Lysimaque est pétrifié, Amyntor agrippe Alexandre par les épaules pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau son philos.

-Dis cela une fois de plus, Ptolémée, et je t'envoie dans l'Hadès! crie le prince.

L'autre acquiesce avec horreur, les mains sur le nez. Un esclave lui emmène immédiatement un bol d'eau et un linge. Ptolémée peste. Alexandre le fixe avec furie.

-Tu as la répartie rapide, lance l'orateur à Alexandre.

-Et, tu es plutôt brave pour donner des ordres à Héphaistion, lui réplique l'autre.

-Je ne crois pas saisir ton idée, prince Alexandre.

-Héphaistion est un homme libre, il est sous ma protection et je le ramène en Macédoine.

-C'est impossible, grince Démosthène. Il est mon éromène.

Alexandre se pétrifie. Il fixe Héphaistion avec horreur. _Ils sont amants? Depuis quand? Pourquoi? Qu'ont-ils fait?_

-Phai… souffle le prince. Comment as-tu pu?

Le jeune homme hésite. S'il avoue tout immédiatement à Alexandre, alors Démosthène saura et il pourrait tendre un piège. Mais, ne rien dire immédiatement à Alexandre pourrait briser à jamais le lien qui les a unis durant de longues années. Il inspire profondément.

-Comment toi as-tu pu ne pas répondre à mes lettres?

Alexandre est pris de court.

-Je croyais que tu écrivais à Aristote, intervient Démosthène.

-Je lui écris aussi, répond Héphaistion. Alors, Alexandre?

-Phai… je… balbutie-t-il. Tu étais mort, je t'ai vu brûler…

-Tu m'as vu brûler? On t'a trompé, Alexandre, et tu y as cru.

-Moi aussi, j'y ai cru, avoue Amyntor. La garde de Philippe pourchassait Démétrios lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur un garçon. Ils croyaient que c'était toi et, pour tout dire, il était identique à toi…

-C'est l'œuvre d'Olympias, clame Héphaistion. Elle a dû manigancer quelque chose.

Il croise les bras et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Démosthène. Il ne doit absolument pas perdre la confiance de l'orateur, même si la fureur se lit sur le visage d'Alexandre.

-Elle voulait me séparer à tout prix d'Alexandre, continue le jeune homme. Elle a aidé Démétrios à entrer en Macédoine. Nous devinons la suite : elle a fait assassiner un garçon qui me ressemblait et l'a défiguré pour qu'on croit qu'il s'agisse de moi battu.

-Mais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu?

Démosthène n'aime pas du tout la conversation. Il se cale dans le sofa et passe son bras sur les épaules d'Héphaistion. Alexandre a mal au cœur. Lysimaque grimace.

-Il ne prévoyait pas retourner en Macédoine, répond l'orateur. Il a choisi d'être mon éromène et nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans.

Sur les joues d'Alexandre, deux larmes. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien émouvoir autant le prince?_ songe Démosthène. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit. _Ils ont été amants. Ce ne peut qu'être cela, voilà pourquoi le prince est obsédé par Héphaistion… Cela explique pourquoi ils se connaissent autant._ L'orateur sourit intérieurement. Il a trouvé la faille d'Alexandre. Il embrasse les cheveux flamboyants.

Alexandre se lève lentement.

-Je ne me sens pas en état de rester plus longtemps, fait-il d'une voix tremblotante. Si je n'abuse, j'irai me reposer.

-Bien sûr, fait mielleusement Démosthène. Tu es ici chez toi, prince Alexandre.

Le prince se détourne. À peine a-t-il franchi les jardins que l'envie terrible de se retourner pour admirer une dernière fois Héphaistion le prend. Il se fait violence. Il éclate en sanglots. Alexandre rentre à sa chambre et s'enferme. Il s'assoit contre la porte. Ses mains tremblent. Il panique. _Héphaistion!_ Il crie, complètement hystérique. Il se frappe le visage. Son corps est traversé par la douleur, il soubresaute, il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il se plante violemment les ongles dans le crâne et hurle.

Ses cris parviennent aux jardins. Les officiers s'interrogent. Lysimaque se lève.

-Je m'en occupe, déclare-t-il.

Le Thessalien court à la chambre d'Alexandre. Antipatros le suit. Démosthène interroge Amyntor du regard.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit-il innocemment.

-Ce doit être sa blessure à la jambe, invente Amyntor. Sans doute, elle le fait souffrir.

-Sans doute, répète Démosthène.

Ptolémée fixe avec rage Héphaistion. Tout le monde sur la terrasse sait très bien pourquoi Alexandre hurle et personne n'ose le dire. Héphaistion se lève alors.

-Je suis médecin, lâche-t-il. Je peux l'aider.

-Tu restes ici, réplique l'orateur.

-Une telle blessure a besoin d'être pansée et je crois être mieux avisé que Lysimaque pour le faire. Je ne serai pas long.

Héphaistion embrasse Démosthène. L'orateur serre les poings. Le jeune homme trouve aisément la chambre d'Alexandre : il n'a qu'à suivre les cris. Devant la porte, trois esclaves se concertent. Ils laissent entrer le jeune homme.

Alexandre est intraitable. Il crie comme à l'agonie entre les bras de Lysimaque, le visage rouge, les yeux enflés, le cœur détruit, les jambes flageolantes. Il a déchiré son chiton, le sang ruisselle de ses cuisses. Il s'est lui-même infligé des blessures.

-Alex, je t'aime.

Les cris cessent instantanément. Lysimaque aperçoit l'Athénien. Il ne pipe mot. Héphaistion rejoint Alexandre et l'étreint. Le nez mouillé se cache dans le cou du jeune homme, les bras puissants l'enserre comme un enfant enserre sa mère. Antipatros sourcille.

-Je t'aime d'agapè, Alex, et tu le sais. Je te l'ai dit dans chacune de mes lettres, je te l'ai dit pendant quatre ans. Ne pleure pas.

Le prince est incapable de se retenir. La soie est détrempée.

-Ne te trompe pas, Alex. Si je voulais m'échapper d'ici, je devais avoir un plan infaillible. Au début, j'étais esclave. Être éromène était la seule manière de m'affranchir. Ensuite, j'ai… j'ai eu mes propres problèmes et cela m'a ralenti. Mais, regarde : je suis avec toi là tout de suite et je ne te quitterai plus.

-Quand allais-tu revenir? sanglote Alexandre.

-Dans quelques mois. J'ai convaincu Démosthène de m'acheter un cheval. Il croyait dur comme fer que j'avais un amant, alors il refusait toujours. Et puis, me rendre en Macédoine impliquait déjouer la vigilance d'Olympias.

Alexandre cesse de pleurer. Il embrasse le cou de son philos et glisse ses mains dans son dos, creux dans son dos, et presse con corps contre le sien. Héphaistion ferme les yeux. Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il a senti Alexandre aussi proche.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Phai. Si tu rentres avec moi en Macédoine, alors j'oublierai tes erreurs.

-Bien sûr que je rentre avec toi, Alex. Mais, tu dois me laisser jouer le jeu tant que nous serons à Athènes. Démosthène est un homme très supporté ici et si je tombe en disgrâce à cause d'un prince macédonien, alors c'est le peuple macédonien entier qui sera accusé. Il faut faire très attention avec lui, Alex. M'as-tu bien compris?

Alexandre acquiesce.

-Ce sera cruel.

-Cruel pour tout le monde, soupire Héphaistion. Autant t'avertir immédiatement, ne me rejoins surtout pas dans ma chambre cette nuit. Démosthène pourrait avoir la même idée.

-Tu es intime à ce point avec lui? souffle le prince.

Héphaistion reste silencieux. Alexandre se défait doucement de lui et plonge ses yeux sucrés dans les siens.

-Comment as-tu pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

Héphaistion baisse les yeux. Alexandre acquiesce lentement.

-Je prierai pour toi Astrée et Léto, murmure-t-il.

-Je ne porte pas d'enfant, lui assure Héphaistion. Je prends le breuvage du médecin Philippe tous les jours et cela fonctionne, je t'assure.

-Mais, tu as été souillé par un Grec, Phai.

-Je suis Grec.

-Tu es Macédonien autant que je le suis, grince Alexandre. Je ne te permettrai aucun autre impair. Tu m'appartiens et tu te dois de m'être loyal.

Le jeune homme acquiesce. Alexandre troque sa tristesse pour la colère. Il gifle Héphaistion et l'attrape par les épaules. Lysimaque s'écarte. Antipatros n'ose pas intervenir. Le prince plaque l'Athénien contre le mur.

-Je t'interdis de coucher avec Démosthène cette nuit!

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne, répond Héphaistion.

-Je te l'interdis! hurle le prince.

Il prend le jeune homme par la gorge.

-Alexandre! s'écrie Lysimaque.

Le prince lui lance un terrible avertissement du regard et relâche Héphaistion. Lysimaque baisse les yeux, soumis. Alexandre serre les poings.

-Phai, plus jamais personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera. Je t'ai retrouvé et je ne te laisserai jamais partir, tu entends? Jamais!

* * *

Ptolémée et Démosthène échangent un regard. Les cris ont cessé.

-C'est incroyable, lâche l'orateur. Il semble qu'Héphaistion ait été indispensable.

-En effet, répond Ptolémée.

Quelques instants plus tard apparaissent Héphaistion et Alexandre, suivis de Lysimaque et d'Antipatros.

-Alors, cette royale jambe? s'enquit Démosthène.

Alexandre s'étonne. Amyntor acquiesce rapidement. Ptolémée lui mime un coup de couteau dans le genou.

-Ma… ma jambe? fait le prince. Oh, je… je vais mieux.

-C'est l'essentiel, conclut Démosthène.

_J'avais raison : le prince est épris d'Héphaistion. Si j'envoie mon éromène dans la chambre d'Alexandre cette nuit et que je les surprends, alors le peuple pourra juger en ma faveur. Et, Alexandre devra me laisser Héphaistion._

* * *

-Phai.

Le jeune homme gémit dans son sommeil. L'éraste sent son cœur s'accélérer. Le jeune homme entrouvre les yeux.

-Hmm?

-Je me disais, souffle l'orateur, que nous ne serions pas de bons hôtes si nous n'offrons pas au prince Alexandre et à ses gardes de quoi prendre plaisir cette nuit.

-Hmm. Envoie des hétaires.

Héphaistion referme les yeux et cale son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Je crois que le prince t'aime bien, continue Démosthène. Va réchauffer sa couche.

-Tu me prends pour qui? grogne Héphaistion. C'est un barbare.

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Je n'accepterai jamais de me rabaisser à cela.

-Je te l'ordonne.

_Il me tend un piège_, songe le jeune homme. _Comment m'en sortir?_ Héphaistion se lève. Il est nu et ne manque pas de dévoiler son corps sous les rayons lunaires. Rapidement, il pousse l'éraste sur la couche et saute sur lui. Son torse le fait souffrir. Il passe outre. Héphaistion glisse une main sur la cuisse de Démosthène.

-Arrête.

Le jeune homme remonte la jambe jusqu'à la fourche. L'éraste jette l'éromène au sol. Il geint. _Mon torse!_

-Garde cela pour le prince Alexandre, gronde l'orateur. Relève-toi.

Héphaistion est allongé sur le ventre, incapable de bouger sans sentir ses fines cicatrices s'ouvrir. Démosthène perd patience. Ce que l'orateur veut, l'orateur l'obtient. Il relève Héphaistion. Le jeune homme crie de douleur. Ses cicatrices s'ouvrent. Le sang perle.

-Tais-toi!

_Pourquoi refuse-t-il si ardemment? _songe l'éraste. _Il m'obéit toujours! N'était-il pas l'amant d'Alexandre? Me serais-je trompé?_ Héphaistion se recule contre le mur, les poings serrés, se retenant de crier, les yeux bordés de larmes.

-Mes cicatrices se sont ouvertes, souffle-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Fais-moi voir.

Démosthène s'approche et palpe. Héphaistion râle.

-Lâche-moi, Démosthène!

-Sac à vin, lâche-le! rugit Alexandre.

Démosthène sursaute. _Alexandre? Ici?_ Il se tourne vers l'entrée. Le prince, à peine vêtu d'un chiton militaire, les rejoint. Il pue la colère à plein nez.

-Prince Alexandre? s'enquit Démosthène.

-Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, déclare-t-il.

-Il m'a blessé, déclare Héphaistion.

Démosthène lance un regard noir à son éromène. Alexandre s'insurge.

-Un éraste se doit de protéger son éromène, qu'est-ce donc que cette relation toxique?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Je souffre terriblement, l'interrompt Héphaistion. Prince Alexandre, par pitié, emmène-moi chez un médecin.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce de connivence le prince.

-Il ment! gronde l'orateur.

Alexandre remarque les cicatrices ouvertes sur le torse d'Héphaistion. Son regard trahit son inquiétude

-Tu saignes, s'effraie-t-il. Démosthène, honte à toi!

Alexandre soulève son philos dans ses bras.

-Prince Alexandre, n'est-ce pas exagérer?

Le Macédonien fait la sourde oreille et quitte le Prytanée, une trentaine de gardes avec lui.

* * *

-Laisse-moi marcher.

-Non.

-Alex…

-Tais-toi.

-Toi, tais-toi.

-Phai…

-Laisse-moi marcher.

-Non.

Héphaistion abandonne.

-C'est la maison juste là, soupire-t-il.

-Parfait.

Alexandre emmène son philos chez Hécaton. Héphaistion cogne. Un esclave ouvre.

-Héphaistion! sourit l'esclave. Entre, et ton philos aussi peut entrer évidemment.

L'Athénien le remercie. Alexandre passe le pas de la porte. Les gardes macédoniens restent à l'extérieur sous ordre du prince. L'esclave court chercher le médecin. Alexandre balaie le salon du regard.

-Pose-moi, Alex.

-Arrête. Je prends soin de toi. J'ai quatre ans à rattraper.

-Mais non.

-Mais si.

_Alexandre a toujours le dernier mot. C'est dans sa nature._

-Dépose-moi sur le sofa, essaie Héphaistion.

-D'accord.

Le prince libère son philos. Ils s'assoient côte à côte et échangent un regard espiègle.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Phai.

-Pourquoi?

-J'aime ça.

Héphaistion rougit. Alexandre l'embrasse. Le monde disparaît. Leurs paupières se ferment. La foudre les cloue sur place. Alexandre sent son corps fondre dans un délicieux frisson.

-On devrait faire cela plus souvent, souffle-t-il.

Héphaistion l'agrippe par la nuque et le réduit au silence. Ils s'embrassent lentement, avec gêne, avec tiédeur, comme s'ils craignaient de laisser libre court à leur passion. Mais, Hécaton n'arrive toujours pas et Alexandre s'impatiente.

-Tu regretteras tes quatre années à Athènes, murmure-t-il.

Alexandre glisse une main sur la cuisse d'Héphaistion. Il embrasse son cou. Le jeune homme tremble. Les lèvres sont brûlantes sur sa peau sensible. Ses doigts remontent si vite. Des voix s'approchent. Alexandre grogne et se jette à l'opposé sur le sofa, mine de rien. Héphaistion reprend son souffle. Il se lève. Hécaton et l'esclave apparaissent.

-Héphaistion, sourit le médecin.

Il perd son sourire.

-Que fais-tu ainsi… déshabillé?

-Mes cicatrices se sont rouvertes, avoue-t-il.

-Tu es allé au gymnase?

-Non, j'ai… Démosthène…

-Je vois, lâche Hécaton. Vous vous êtes aimés un peu trop fortement.

-Faux! s'insurge Alexandre en quittant l'ombre. Démosthène a tenté de le violer, je n'appellerais pas cela de l'amour, sac à vin!

Héphaistion bredouille, Hécaton est stupéfié.

-Et, tu es? s'enquit-il calmement.

-C'est mon cousin, invente Héphaistion. Il… il a les idées dérangées.

-Je suis Alexandre de Macédoine, fils de Philippe, gronde le prince. J'exige par victoire à Chéronée que toi, médecin, soigne Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor immédiatement!

-Oh, le prince de Macédoine, sourit Hécaton. C'est un réel honneur. Mon prince, bien sûr que j'allais l'aider ; Héphaistion et moi nous connaissons bien. C'est moi qui l'ai opéré hier.

Alexandre serre la mâchoire.

-Tu souhaites faire d'Héphaistion ton amant? pose le médecin. Je pourrais t'être utile.

-Hécaton! s'écrie le jeune homme.

-Héphaistion ne t'a rien dit de ses années en Macédoine? s'enquit Alexandre.

-Non.

-Cette conversation est terminée! crie le jeune homme en se plaçant entre les deux interlocuteurs. C'est privé!

-Oh, fait Alexandre. Nous étions amants.

Héphaistion gifle le prince.

-Tu m'as fait mal, lâche Alexandre.

-Mais, tais-toi!

-Héphaistion, il n'y a là aucun mal, intervient le médecin. Tu veux quitter Démosthène?

-Je veux cesser de souffrir, rétorque-t-il. Je saigne!

-Calme-toi d'abord.

-Hécaton a raison, Phai.

-Démosthène ne doit rien savoir, grince le jeune homme.

-Personne ne saura quoi que ce soit, déclare le médecin. Pylos, va chercher du vin. Du bon.

L'esclave acquiesce et quitte au pas de course.

* * *

Le second jour des négociations, Alexandre a réussi à obtenir l'hégémonie de la Grèce pour le souverain de Macédoine. Athènes a ensuite promis de respecter la paix qu'elle a conclu avec Pella. Puis, Alexandre a accordé son pardon à Démosthène, et l'ecclésia l'a interrogé : de quoi accusait-il l'orateur. Alexandre déballa tout au sujet d'Héphaistion, glissant quelques petits mensonges ici et là. On accepta alors de permettre au jeune homme de rester auprès d'Alexandre. Et, Démosthène s'est vaillamment défendu. Il n'était simplement pas de taille contre un Alexandre amoureux.

Le troisième jour, Alexandre a visité Athènes. On lui a offert des cadeaux exquis tout au long de la journée et le prince, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait, les a tous donnés à Héphaistion. Cette attitude a particulièrement déplu à Ptolémée. Il s'est convaincu qu'Héphaistion manipule Alexandre. Et, il n'est pas le seul à le penser.

Le quatrième jour, la délégation macédonienne a prié pour les Athéniens morts à Chéronée. Alexandre lui-même a fait maintes libations auprès du peuple et a prouvé qu'il n'était pas insensible au sort de ses ennemis.

Le cinquième jour, Alexandre a salué la ville et Athéna elle-même, puis s'en est retourné vers Pella avec sa troupe.

Le sixième jour au soir, la délégation est arrivée devant le palais. Quand Philippe et Olympias ont appris qu'Héphaistion accompagnait Alexandre, ils ont échangé un regard et leurs seules paroles ont été : il faut le faire disparaître.

* * *

(1) Aristippe de Cyrène est le père de l'hédonisme, doctrine selon laquelle le but de l'existence humaine est d'atteindre le plaisir et d'éviter la souffrance.

(2) Homère, _Iliade_.

(3) Homère, _Iliade_.

(4) Homère, _Iliade_.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

-Alexandre, lève-toi.

-Tais-toi, Eumène.

-C'est Lysimaque.

Le roi enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Le sômatophylaque fait signe aux servantes de quitter la chambre. Il referme ensuite les portes sculptées. Le silence fuse. Alexandre sèche ses larmes. Son cœur s'est apaisé.

-Alexandre, tu ne peux rien faire.

Le roi ferme les yeux. Il sent la couche s'affaisser sous le poids de Lysimaque. La main de son philos caresse doucement son dos.

-Un jour, ce sera moi. Un autre, ce sera Ptolémée. Et, un jour, ce sera toi aussi, Alexandre. Tu ne pourras pas défier Hadès éternellement.

-On ne peut pas tuer un dieu, réplique le roi en émergeant la tête.

-Alexandre, tu n'es pas un dieu…

-Fou! rugit-il en s'asseyant. Je parlais d'Héphaistion!

Lysimaque soupire. Alexandre lève les yeux à la fenêtre. Le soleil resplendit sur Ecbatane. Le roi se lénifie.

-Mon philos, souffle-t-il, je dois envoyer un pli en Égypte.

-Un pli?

Alexandre plisse les yeux.

-Je veux demander aux prêtres de Siwah si Héphaistion était bel et bien un dieu.

-Alexandre! s'insurge Lysimaque.

Le roi le gifle. Le sômatophylaque tombe au sol. Alexandre se calme aussitôt. Il tire les couvertures sur ses jambes et presse un coussin contre son cœur, les yeux doux comme ceux d'un chaton.

« Found you when your heart was broke  
I filled your cup until it overflowed  
Took it so far to keep you close  
I was afraid to leave you on your own

I said I'd catch you if you fall  
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you could take advantage of me

Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there?  
Feelin' so high, but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me… »

(Halsey, _Without Me_)

-Héphaistion est un dieu, acquiesce le roi. Il ne peut pas être mort. Et, si les prêtres de Siwah me confirment ce que je sais déjà, alors j'ordonnerai que tous mes sujets le prient matins et soirs.

Lysimaque se relève.

-Le peuple refusera.

-Je tuerai tous ceux qui refuseront, déclare Alexandre.

Le roi sort au balcon et s'agenouille. Il lève les yeux au ciel. _Phai, je sais que tu as les yeux rivés sur moi. Écoute-moi et crois-moi alors lorsque je t'Avoue que je t'offrirai tout jusqu'à ma mort. Tu auras mon amour, ma dévotion, mon honneur, mes biens et ma vie. Je te laisse décider de ma destinée. Mais, de grâce, ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps avant notre prochaine rencontre. Tu me manques atrocement._ Le roi embrasse la bague de jade à son doigt, celle qu'il avait offerte à Héphaistion lorsqu'il l'avait nommé roi d'Ilion. _C'était il y a si longtemps._ Alexandre se lève. Devant ses yeux, l'acropole et les murs de la cité. _Tous doivent savoir qu'un dieu a vécu ici. Le message doit être clair et nulle barrière ne doit le retenir._

-Lysimaque?

-Oui?

-Dis à Eumène de faire raser l'acropole et les murs d'Ecbatane.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Lysimaque, grince le roi. Le monde entier doit savoir qu'un dieu est né et que son nom est Héphaistion.

-Alexandre, tu…

-Silence! hurle-t-il.

La seconde suivante, Alexandre s'est calmé.

-Mon philos, dis aussi à Eumène qu'il me faut douze mille talents(1).

-Douze mille? s'étrangle Lysimaque. Tu veux rebâtir le palais de Babylone?

-Il faut célébrer la naissance du dieu Héphaistion et pour cela il me faut douze mille talents, pas moins. Pars immédiatement.

Lysimaque obéit.

* * *

Alexandre assiste à la préparation du bûcher funéraire. Il a relu l'Iliade et il a noté les mesures du bûcher de Patrocle. Eumène le Grec a dû suivre les mesures à la lettre.

Les sômatophylaques d'Alexandre le suivent sans trop l'approcher. Le roi murmure prière après prière, embrassant la bague de jade, s'arrêtant pour s'agenouiller et fermer les yeux. Ses gardes ne veulent ni le déranger, ni provoquer sa colère.

Les rondins s'empilent là où l'acropole d'Ecbatane était. Dès que le bois est prêt, Alexandre gravit la structure et fait venir sa propre couche. Il la place soigneusement au centre du bûcher. Le roi fait venir des soieries, des draperies, ses plus beaux habits et le manteau de Darius. Alexandre couvre la couche des plus belles étoffes de Perse et dépose un à un des pétales de fleur sur le dessus. Puis, il retire de ses doigts chacune de ses bagues, chacune sauf les sceaux d'Ilion, de Macédoine et de Perse. Alexandre retire la chaîne d'or à son cou. Il retire de ses cheveux d'Achille sa couronne impériale.

Le soir tombe. Le corps est emmené. Il est enveloppé dans les draps d'Alexandre, parfumés de fragrances florales d'Athènes et porté par les officiers du général. Alexandre échappe une larme. Le corps est déposé sur la couche. Le roi offre alors ses bijoux à Héphaistion : les bagues sur son torse, son collier sur son cou et sa couronne sur sa tête. Il cueille deux drachmes d'or et les dépose sur les yeux bandés. Pour le Passeur. Juste au cas où Héphaistion ne serait pas un dieu. Puis, le roi couvre son philos du précieux manteau impérial de Darius.

Alexandre fait venir les armes d'Achille et les dépose contre la couche. Il rajoute les armes d'Héphaistion et les siennes, puis tous les vêtements de son philos, tous ses livres, toutes ses possessions. Alexandre dépose des gâteaux et des pots de miel. Il égorge quatre bœufs et les fait monter sur le bucher. Puis, Alexandre sacrifie une chèvre et fait libation au-dessus du corps de son philos. C'est la coupe d'or d'Alexandre, celle qui a touché aux lèvres d'Héphaistion, qui sert à répandre le sang. Alexandre pleure en silence. Depuis deux heures, l'armée et les habitants de la Médie sont rassemblées autour du bûcher. Alexandre se rend à terre et demande la torche. On la lui remet. Le roi ferme les yeux. _Je t'aimerai toujours, Phai_. Ses larmes fendent ses joues. Il allume le bûcher.

* * *

(1) 12 000 talents d'argent équivalent environ 2,1 milliards CAD, 1,5 milliards EUR ou 1,6 USD.


	11. Chapitre 10 : le bracelet de Néarque

**Chapitre 10 : le bracelet de Néarque**

-Tu voulais me voir, mon roi?

La grosse tête balafrée se tourne vers Néarque. Les boudins de poivre se jettent sur ses oreilles. Son œil encore valide brille. Philippe est à la fenêtre, soupirant maussadement devant la fine pluie.

-Néarque, jeune sage, viens donc me rejoindre.

Le Crétois obéit et traverse la chambre. Le roi se laisse tomber sur un banc couvert de lainages finement tressés. Il baisse ses paupières lourdes et frotte ses yeux. Néarque s'assoit à sa gauche. Le roi pose sa main lasse sur l'épaule de son conseiller.

-Comme tu le sais, il s'avère qu'Alexandre est revenu d'Athènes avec d'excellents termes de traité. Il peut se montrer diplomate et il était temps qu'il mette à l'épreuve ses connaissances en la matière, mais il semble qu'il ait su se montrer trop naïf avec la gent athénienne.

-Le traité ne te convient pas?

Le roi passe une main dans sa barbe.

-En fait, Athènes a explicitement vaincu Alexandre.

-Explique-toi, le presse Néarque.

-Héphaistion a reparu.

Le Crétois acquiesce lentement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, lâche le roi.

-Les mauvaises habitudes reviennent toujours. Ceux qui se rongent les ongles se couvrent habituellement les doigts de sel afin de repousser leur envie inconsciente.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, jeune sage? Que dois-je faire avec Héphaistion?

-Il faut faire en sorte qu'Alexandre ne tolère plus sa présence. Et, cette décision doit venir d'Alexandre lui-même.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, devine la royale barbe. Parle.

Néarque esquisse un sourire narquois.

-Ton fils est très jaloux, mon roi. Si Héphaistion s'éprenait d'un autre, Alexandre ne saurait le tolérer.

-Qui as-tu en tête?

* * *

Le lendemain…

Si Alexandre avait pu mettre un collier à Héphaistion et le tenir en laisse, alors il l'aurait fait. Alexandre serra sa main si fort que l'Athénien ne sent plus ses doigts.

-Désormais, fait le prince, tu ne porteras que mes vêtements et tu mangeras dans mes couverts. Nous partagerons la même couche, aux banquets comme la nuit. Tu viendras avec moi chaque fois que j'irai quelque part et jamais tu ne regarderas autre que moi dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'adresses à autrui. Et, si j'entends de ta bouche le mot Démosthène, je retournerai à Athènes et je te ramènerai sa tête.

-Alex, tu exagères. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

-Je n'exagère jamais. Ce sont des mesures nécessaires et indiscutables.

Le prince, très sérieux, amène son philos dans les jardins. Héphaisiton roule des yeux avec insolence. Ils croisent Cratère. Lui sourit. Alexandre lui lance un regard noir.

-Tu vas bien, Alexandre? ose Cratère.

Le prince le dépasse sans répondre, la furie à la gorge. Héphaistion s'abstient. Alexandre s'assoit sous un arbre et force son philos à en faire autant. Peithon et Aristonos osent passer près d'eux, dérobant un regard au prince. Alexandre plisse le nez.

-Ils te regardent, gronde-t-il. Ils te veulent juste pour eux.

-Non, soupire Héphaistion. Ils ne m'ont pas vu depuis quatre ans, ils veulent sans doute prendre de mes nouvelles. Tu sais, on appelle cela avoir des philoi.

-Jure-moi fidélité absolue, Phai.

Néarque rejoint Peithon et Aristonos.

-Vous avez vu Héphaistion? s'enquit-il.

-Il est sous le figuier avec Alexandre, acquiesce Peithon en retirant ses mèches brunes de ses yeux. Fais attention, Alexandre a failli tuer Cratère rien qu'en le regardant.

-Je serai en première ligne à ton bûcher, souffle Aristonos. Bonne chance!

Néarque sourit et acquiesce. Son sourire illumine les jardins. Les fleurs s'épanouissent et les fruits se gorgent de jus. Hélios s'indigne. Néarque passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ajuste son chiton orangé. Il est de quatre ans l'aîné d'Alexandre, et il dépasse Héphaistion d'un pouce ou deux – ce qui est plutôt rare. Néarque est le type d'homme trop attirant au premier abord. C'est un menteur par excellence, un profiteur, il est avare et seule la gloire l'intéresse. Il aime être reconnu, il aime être l'homme de la situation. Et, personne n'a jamais réussi à percer ses secrets.

Sur le chemin de ronde, les servantes s'arrêtent et le pointent en piaillant. Elles échappent leurs paniers de linge au sol et rougissent. Néarque les aperçoit et leur envoie la main, le sourire étincelant, les yeux plissés. Les servantes s'affolent, le cœur émoustillé. Le Crétois salue ensuite Peithon et Aristonos, puis se rend sans détour devant Alexandre, comme pour le provoquer. Des buissons jaillissent les regards de la cour. Néarque va-t-il s'en sortir vivant?

Alexandre gronde. Le chien de garde doit protéger son os.

-Alexandre, salut, fait calmement Néarque en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de l'arbre.

-Salut, répond-il sèchement.

-Comment se porte Héphaistion?

-Il va très bien, claque Alexandre.

-Le roi m'a demandé de m'enquérir de son état.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu!

Néarque déglutit. Alexandre a haussé le ton plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait et ses joues sont déjà rouges. Ses yeux crachent des éclairs.

-C'est un ordre du roi, lâche le Crétois.

-Eh bien, je suis le futur roi et je te congédie!

Héphaistion soupire. Alexandre l'attrape par le menton.

-Tu soupires?

-Alex, tu me fais mal…

Le prince le relâche immédiatement. Ses yeux s'adoucissent. Cratère entre dans le décor.

-Alexandre? l'appelle-t-il. Maître Léonidas souhaite te féliciter au sujet de ta performance diplomatique à Athènes.

-Cela attendra.

Héphaistion pose ses lèvres près de l'oreille d'Alexandre et lui murmure :

-Va rejoindre maître Léonidas, j'irai rejoindre le roi, et rentre immédiatement à ta chambre ensuite. Je t'y attendrai.

Alexandre est comme un enfant. Il fait la moue, dans ses yeux se lit la tristesse. Il ne veut pas décevoir son philos malgré toute la jalousie qui l'anime.

-C'est ce que tu veux?

-Oui, Alex. C'est ce que je veux et on fera vite.

-D'accord, Phai.

Ils se lèvent et suivent Néarque et Cratère dans la direction opposée. En quittant les jardins, Néarque se retourne une seconde et échange un regard avec Cratère. _Le plan a fonctionné_.

-Dis-moi, Héphaistion, comment était-ce de revenir dans ta ville natale?

-Les circonstances étaient extraordinaires, avoue-t-il. Mais, je crois que tu en as entendu parler.

-Pas trop. M'en dirais-tu un peu plus?

-Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-J'insiste.

-Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas feuilleter le livre de ma vie comme dans une bibliothèque. Tu n'es pas Alexandre.

Néarque observe le jeune homme avec défi. Ses cheveux de feu rivalisent avec le sourire du conseiller. Et, les servantes sont en pâmoison. _Il a raison. Je ne suis pas Alexandre. Je suis mieux qu'Alexandre. _

-J'ai entendu dire que tu chantais.

Héphaistion rougit.

-Tu m'espionnes?

-Non.

Néarque lui lance un sourire moqueur et défait une fibule de son chiton, révélant ses muscles.

-Tu m'espionnes, répète Héphaistion en souriant à son tour. Comment sais-tu que je chante?

-Je quittais le bureau du roi et je suis passé par l'aile des hommes. Et, la porte de ta chambre était entrouverte. Tu jouais de la lyre et tu chantais et cela m'a beaucoup plu, mais Alexandre t'a trouvé et tu as dû arrêter. J'aimerais t'entendre à nouveau.

-Alexandre va te tuer s'il l'apprend. Et, il va me tuer en même temps.

-Je l'en empêcherai. N'oublie pas que je suis un maître marin. Je pourrais t'emporter en Crète et il serait incapable de nous retrouver. Poséidon l'a béni en lui accordant Bucéphale, mais pour la mer… il a des progrès à faire.

Héphaistion acquissce lentement. Les doigts du Crétois touchent les siens. La foudre le traverse. _Il m'a touché._ Héphaistion esquisse un sourire. _Il m'a touché et Alexandre ne sait pas. Pourquoi cela m'amuse? Pourquoi ai-je envie d'outrepasser les barrières d'Alexandre et de faire tout ce qu'il m'empêche de faire simplement parce qu'il m'en empêche? Tomberais-je dans l'hédonisme et l'insurrection? Sans doute mes années libres à Athènes y sont pour quelque chose. J'ai changé._

-Comment était Alexandre ces dernières années? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Oh… Il était intraitable, avoue Néarque. Mais, il l'a toujours été. Pourquoi restes-tu auprès de lui?

-Je ne veux pas mourir, rit l'autre.

Le Crétois conserve son flegme. Héphaistion cesse de rire.

-D'accord, je l'aime, avoue-t-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Il est dangereux. Je l'ai vu t'étrangler sous le figuier sous prétexte que tu avais soupiré!

-Il ne veut pas me blesser.

-Il a tué Pancaste.

-Qui est Pancaste?

-C'est une prostituée, très belle pour l'avoir vue à quelques reprises, offerte à Alexandre par le roi et la reine après ton départ. On dit qu'Alexandre l'a mise dans son lit et qu'au moment de venir, il aurait brandi son épée et l'aurait décapitée!

Héphaistion frissonne.

-Il ne ferait jamais cela… Alexandre est doux comme un agneau…

-Tu crois? À ta place, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

-Mais… il est doux…

Néarque s'arrête et fixe le jeune homme. _Il est tellement innocent._

Philippe interrompt Eumène le Grec et s'avance à la fenêtre. Il aperçoit Néarque et Héphaistion entrer dans le palais. _Parfait_. Le roi quitte le bureau de son secrétaire. Eumène rechigne en clamant que les comptes doivent être achevés. Le roi fait la sourde oreille.

Alexandre sent la pression se former dans ses mains. Il agrippe son péplos. Ses pieds deviennent badauds. Il s'empêtre dans le tapis et s'effondre. Cratère l'aide à se relever. Alexandre panique. Il cherche la crinière flamboyante. Il cherche les yeux noirs. Il cherche sans trouver. Il entrouvre les lèvres dans un cri silencieux. Séleucos et Perdiccas rejoignent Cratère.

Devant les yeux d'Alexandre, des images de Démosthène embrassant Héphaistion le torturent. Il se mord les lèvres et bondit sur ses pieds, puis se jette dans une course impromptue vers les jardins. Il a besoin d'Héphaistion immédiatement. Cratère le poursuit, Perdiccas et Séleucos sur les talons. Mais, Alexandre ne porte pas inutilement le sang d'Achille : il ne court pas, il vole, et Borée le porte en se moquant de Zéphyr jaloux.

Alexandre fouille les jardins, puis se rend à la chambre de son père. Il frappe. Nulle réponse. Il bouscule Parménion et pousse en rugissant les portes de la salle d'audience. Alexandre hurle :

-Phai, je suis là!

Mais, le cœur d'Alexandre se tord, son souffle se meurt, son corps s'écroule sur les dalles. Personne n'est là. _O__ù__ peuvent-ils être?_

Héphaistion retient le poignet de Néarque.

-Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Tu m'as dit que le roi voulait me voir.

-Aie confiance.

Héphaistion bafouille. Néarque sourit. Ses yeux se plissent et ses joues rosissent. Les servantes ralentissent dans le couloir.

-Entre, souffle-t-il.

L'Athénien obéit. Il n'est jamais venu dans cette pièce. C'est un salon aux murs décorés de soieries brodées et au plancher couvert de coussins aux motifs symétriques. Les couleurs se chevauchent et de décuplent, des huiles florales brûlent dans les coins de la pièce. Des tapis doux couvrent les dalles. L'air est chaud et humide. Le mur du fond est percé de fenêtres et une longue table de marbre brille sous les rayons du jour.

-Enlève tes sandales, mets-toi à l'aise. Je suis certain que le roi arrivera dans un instant.

Le jeune homme acquiesce. Des vignes s'enroulent sur les quatre colonnes traversant le salon de haut en bas.

-Quel est cet endroit?

-C'était ma chambre, du temps que je résidais à Pella.

En effet, Néarque ayant été nommé second du navarque de Macédoine, le roi lui a offert une magnifique villa à Thessalonique.

-Et, maintenant? pose l'Athénien.

Néarque jette un œil sur le côté. Une draperie jaune ondule. Derrière la draperie, une porte dérobée permet au roi d'assister à l'échange. Néarque acquiesce lentement à l'intention de Philippe.

-Maintenant, ce salon t'appartient.

Le Crétois s'assoit et défait ses sandales. Il dépose ses bagues sur le tapis et se dénude. Il se laisse tomber dans les coussins et soupire de contentement. Les arômes s'infiltrent dans ses narines.

-J'ai entendu parler des miracles du médecin Hécaton, lance-t-il. Je suis très heureux pour toi. À ta place, je voudrais montrer à tout le monde mon nouveau corps.

Néarque tourne la tête vers Héphaistion. Le jeune homme s'assoit précautionneusement dans les coussins et repousse ses cheveux dans son dos. _Il ne m'écoute pas, il songe sans doute à Alexandre._

-Héphaistion? l'interpelle doucement Néarque.

-Hmm? Oh, heu, oui. En fait, je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à montrer mon corps. J'étais très excité sur le moment, mais j'ai tôt fait de réaliser qu'il me manque encore… autre chose.

-Ça, lui pointe le Crétois.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux entre les cuisses musclées.

-Ouais. Ça.

-Montre-moi ton torse. Je ne révélerai rien, lui assure Néarque. On m'a dit que tes cicatrices guérissaient bien?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme ose à peine poser ses doigts sur les fibules de son chiton. Il est gêné. Personne à l'exception d'Alexandre, d'Amyntor et de quelques Athéniens ne l'ont vu ainsi exposé.

-Si tu ne veux pas, ne le fais pas, lui dit Néarque.

Héphaistion est piqué dans son orgueil. Les yeux noirs et les cheveux de jais sont rivés sur son visage comme si s'en détourner ne serait-ce d'un cheveu tuerait le Crétois. Héphaistion se mord la lèvre et défait ses fibules. Son chiton s'affale sur ses cuisses.

Néarque se roule sur le ventre et pose ses coudes dans les coussins, les yeux rivés sur les cicatrices.

-Elles sont saines, sourit-il. Mais, regarde-toi, Phai! Tu es magnifique!

L'Athénien s'étonne. _Comment m'a-t-il appelé?_

-Tu vas pouvoir aller à la palestre en chiton militaire!

Le jeune homme rougit.

-Bientôt. J'ai enlevé mon bandage il y a deux jours seulement.

-J'irai avec toi, déclare Néarque. Et, je te protégerai des idiots. Tu sais sans doute que Cratère t'apprécie peu.

-Il ne m'a jamais apprécié.

-Tu vois : tu as besoin d'un protecteur. Et, ne me parle pas d'Alexandre. Il te force à le suivre comme si tu étais Péritas son chien!

-Il a peur, il a besoin de temps, le défend Héphaistion.

Néarque pose son doigt sur une cicatrice.

-Alexandre t'empêche d'avoir des philoi. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que tu as besoin de ta liberté et de ton autonomie. Tu n'es pas une femme et il n'est pas roi : Alexandre n'a aucun droit de te traiter en tant qu'objet. Tes cicatrices prouvent mes dires : tu es un homme, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Bon. Dans ce cas, nous devrons travailler avec Alexandre afin qu'il t'offre ce que tu as besoin, soit de l'espace.

-Tu es sûr que j'en aie besoin?

_Il est innocent comme un enfant_, songe le conseiller. _Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'excite?_ Les prunelles noires de l'Athénien se cachent sous des paupières rougeâtres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as sur les yeux? murmure Néarque.

Héphaistion lèche ses doigts et se frotte les paupières.

-Ce n'est rien…

-C'est de l'ocre rouge? Tu t'es maquillé?

-Arrête…

-Dis-moi.

-D'accord, oui, gronde l'Athénien. Je me maquille.

-Ne te fâche pas.

-Je ne suis pas fâché.

Néarque glisse son doigt sur l'épaule d'Héphaistion, puis remonte son cou. Son bras ne s'étire pas plus haut que le menton fin.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? souffle l'Athénien. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le roi, vrai?

-Tu as raison et tu es libre de partir si tu le désires. Tu es libre de tout faire. Je ne t'imposerai rien. Je ne m'appelle pas Alexandre. Et, Alexandre n'est pas le seul à qui tu as manqué.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux. Il se triture les mains.

-Moi, par contre, je suis ouvert, susurre le conseiller. Je n'ai pas les pressions, ni les obligations de la royauté. Et, je te comprends mieux que quiconque : moi aussi, je suis Grec.

Néarque se hisse sur ses genoux. _Pourquoi ne répond-il pas? Pourquoi conserve-t-il le regard fixé sur ses doigts, pourquoi? Pourquoi agit-il comme une fille s'il est un homme? Pourquoi est-ce plaisant de le voir ainsi?_

-Tu me demandes d'être ton éromène, devine Héphaistion.

-J'aimerais, sourit Néarque. Je sais qu'Alexandre te couvre de présents et qu'il en fut de même lorsque tu étais à Athènes.

-Je…

-Alors, l'interrompt Néarque, je me suis permis de… enfin… de préparer quelque chose pour toi.

Néarque se lève. Son corps sculpté brille sous les rayons du soleil. Il fouille près de la porte et revient avec un petit paquet laissé expressément à cet endroit. Le Crétois remet le petit paquet au jeune homme et s'assoit.

-Comment sais-tu que j'aime les cadeaux? s'enquit l'Athénien.

-Je me suis renseigné à ton sujet, avoue le Crétois.

Héphaistion trouve son regard.

-Que sais-tu d'autre à mon sujet?

-Que des choses plaisantes… Ouvre-le, Phai.

Il rougit. _Néarque m'appelle encore par mon surnom_. Le jeune homme déballe le paquet, excité. Il déplie le parchemin et trouve dans un pli de soie un bracelet d'or en forme de serpent. Héphaistion écarquille les yeux et l'observe de plus près. Les écailles brillent de mille feux, décorés par de fines émeraudes, montés sur de l'or.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Oui… souffle-t-il. Je veux le porter tout de suite.

Néarque esquisse un sourire. _J'ai trouvé la faiblesse d'Héphaistion_. Le jeune homme enfile le bracelet et sourit en l'admirant sur sa peau crémeuse.

-Néarque, il est à couper le souffle! Tu as dû dépenser une belle fortune…

-Ne pense pas au prix. Je suis un philos du roi, j'ai de bons coffres. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites.

Héphaistion trouve son regard. Soudainement, le regard pénétrant et les mèches noires changent. La peau bronzée et le sourire sont envoûtants, les muscles l'effraient. Son cœur accélère, son souffle s'énerve.

-Alors? continue Néarque. Acceptes-tu d'être mon éromène?

-Je réfléchis.

-Tu me tortures.

Philippe quitte sa cachette et retourne au bureau d'Eumène. Il fait mander son fils. Il a le sentiment qu'Héphaistion va bientôt plier. Lorsque la tempête d'Alexandre arrive dans le bureau, le roi l'arrête immédiatement.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais Héphaistion.

-Où est-il? le presse le prince.

-Il serait dans les anciens quartiers de Néarque.

La tempête siffle comme une flèche hors du bureau.

Néarque pose ses mains sur les joues d'Héphaistion.

-Dis oui. Tu sais que tu n'as aucun avenir avec Alexandre : il t'empêchera d'être soldat, il t'empêchera de participer aux banquets, il t'empêchera de quitter sa chambre. Je veux ton bien, Phai. Et, si tu hésites parce que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, alors sache que je ne te forcerai jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais, répète le Crétois. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton coeur et peut-être quelques baisers.

Néarque sait que c'est le moment idéal de forcer les choses. Il embrasse l'Athénien. Héphaistion n'est même pas surpris. Il l'avait vu venir. Mais, Néarque n'embrasse pas comme Alexandre. Le prince le fait comme s'il allait mourir sans. Le Crétois goûte. Il veut offrir du plaisir. Il a ce côté sensuel, charnu, aguichant. Ses mains dégringolent sur la peau nue de l'Athénien et le dépêtre de son chiton.

-Veux-tu que j'arrête? murmure-t-il.

Il prend le silence d'Héphaistion pour un non. Le Crétois retrouve ses lèvres. Il les mordille et sourit. Héphaistion sent son ventre tourbillonner de papillons. Comment un autre homme qu'Alexandre peut-il lui donner de telles sensations? Comment peut-il s'adonner ainsi au plaisir d'être avec un autre? _Je trompe Alexandre. Et, j'aime ça._

-Dis oui.

Il hésite. Vraiment. Il n'ose pas, mais il hésite et son cœur bat comme un métronome entre Alexandre et Néarque. Quatre ans à Athènes et il a appris à tromper, à oublier, à mentir… Comme si le Crétois le comprenait et lui offrait ce dont il a besoin, comme si Alexandre malgré tout l'amour qu'il peut offrir ne fait que l'enfermer dans une cage pour le transporter à ses côtés sans le laisser déployer ses ailes. Comme si Alexandre était un enfant sans défense, comme si Néarque était un homme mature plein de ses moyens. Un homme auquel il ne peut pas refuser.

Le Crétois soupire intérieurement. Il commence à prendre goût d'embrasser ainsi la bouche parfaite de l'Athénien, ses cheveux au doux parfum voletant contre les siens. Ils tombent dans les coussins, le Crétois sur le dessus, les bras en dessous. Son corps s'énerve. Ses larges mains caresse les épaules du jeune homme.

-Dis oui.

Héphaistion ferme les yeux. Néarque le désire, il le sait, il le sent contre sa cuisse. Il laisse le Crétois glisser dans son cou et lécher sa peau comme si elle était en sucre. Il gémit doucement. Un frisson parcourt Néarque. A-t-il réussi à allumer le jeune homme?

-Dis oui.

Héphaistion sent la chaleur le couvrir comme une brume d'été. Il a la fièvre. _Jamais Démosthène ne m'a fait sentir ainsi. _Sa peau est humide. Il tourne la tête et trouve les lèvres du Crétois.

-Dis oui.

Néarque vole la dernière parcelle d'hésitation de l'Athénien. Ses mains glissent sur le torse lisse, appréciant sa chaleur et son grain parfait. Il embrasse la peau nacrée les yeux clos.

-Oui, murmure Héphaistion.

-Dis-le encore.

-Oui, gémit-il.

-Encore!

La porte s'ouvre brutalement.

-Oui! crie-t-il.

Néarque s'empare de son visage entre ses mains.

Alexandre fait un pas et aperçoit les amants échauffés sur les coussins, soufflant, gémissant. Il se crispe, incapable de bouger davantage. La furie le prend à la tête. Ses bras se durcissent, ses jambes s'enracinent. Il fume de rage. Jamais le prince n'a été autant en colère, et il l'a souvent été. Mais, cette fois, c'est trop. Clairement, Héphaistion se joue de lui. D'abord Démosthène, ensuite Néarque, et qui d'autre après? Mais, pourquoi Alexandre ressent-il cette douleur au fond de lui, cette aiguille qui l'empêche de hurler contre son philos et qui oriente la foudre de ses pensées uniquement vers Néarque?

Héphaistion laisse son cœur fondre. Le Crétois a raison : même s'il aime Alexandre, il ne supporte pas la cage de l'agapè du prince. Il a besoin de liberté, et c'est pour cela qu'il appréciait Démosthène : l'orateur lui en accordait beaucoup.

Le prince reprend ses esprits. Il ravale ses émotions. Son visage placide retrouve sa pâleur. Son cœur ralentit. Alexandre rejoint lentement les amants. Il tape sur l'épaule de Néarque. Le conseiller tourne la tête par réflexe. Alexandre le gifle. Néarque tombe à côté d'Héphaistion, choqué. Alexandre agrippe son philos par les épaules et le secoue violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sac à vin? hurle-t-il.

Héphaistion sent son dernier repas remonter. Néarque se jette sur Alexandre. L'Athénien, libéré, se recule et se redresse sur ses coudes. Alexandre est un lion enragé. Il frappe Néarque sans s'arrêter, mais l'autre est plus fort et plus âgé, plus habile et plus expérimenté. Il jette Alexandre plus loin et se place devant Héphaistion pour le protéger.

-Tu arrives trop tard, lance-t-il au prince. Héphaistion est mon éromène.

-Menteur!

Alexandre saute sur le Crétois. Celui-ci l'envoie à terre d'un simple coup de poing dans le sternum.

-Arrêtez de vous battre comme des barbares! intervient l'Athénien. Discutons comme des gens civilisés!

-C'est trop tard, gronde Alexandre. Je vais tuer ce fils de chien!

Le prince se lève et cherche son épée à sa ceinture. Il n'en porte pas. Néarque profite de la seconde d'hésitation pour le frapper dans les jambes. Alexandre échappe un cri et s'effondre. Des gardes accourent. Le roi entre par la suite, mine de ne rien savoir. Héphaistion cache son corps sous l'étoffe de son chiton.

-Alexandre, explique-moi ce que tu fais? gronde Philippe.

Le prince saute à la gorge du Crétois qui le repousse une fois de plus.

-Il a violé mon philos! rugit Alexandre.

-Faux! rétorque Néarque.

-Je veux entendre la version d'Héphaistion, déclare le roi. Parle.

L'Athénien entrouvre les lèvres. Il ne peut pas mentir au roi.

-Alexandre a tort.

-Tu mens! crie le prince.

Le roi fait signe aux gardes de faire sortir Alexandre. La tempête se démène en moults hurlements, mais le roi finit par refermer la porte derrière lui. Les cris résonnent dans le couloir. Les sômatophylaques sont toujours avec le roi. Ses yeux passent successivement dans ceux de Néarque, puis d'Héphaistion.

-Alexandre s'excusera à vous deux au plus tard demain, déclare le roi. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne vous dérange plus.

-Je te remercie, mon roi, répond Néarque.

Héphaistion bégaie. Le roi quitte le salon avec ses gardes. Le Crétois se tourne vers l'Athénien.

-Tu vois : je t'ai protégé de la fureur d'Alexandre. Je ne veux que ton bien.

-Je te remercie.

-Jure devant Éros que tu veux être mon éromène, Phai.

-Je le jure.

Néarque jubile. Le roi le couvrira de richesses!

* * *

Alexandre s'effondre sur sa couche. Son page, Ésope de Pallène, dépose sur ses épaules une couverture réchauffée au soleil. Le prince serre le lainage contre lui et enfouit sa tête entre ses épaules.

-Mon prince?

Alexandre n'entend pas. Ésope le déshabille. Alexandre se roule en boule sur sa couche. Ésope dépose les vêtements sur la table et revient s'assoir au sol, les jambes croisées. Péritas se couche près d'Alexandre.

-Ésope, souffle le prince, ramène-moi ma sœur.

Le page acquiesce et quitte. Alexandre éclate en sanglots. Il a été humilié non seulement par son père et ses gardes, mais aussi par Néarque et même par Héphaistion. Sa confiance est détruite. Alexandre essuie ses yeux avec ses poings et s'allonge sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond de sa chambre. Il lève le bras gauche et observe la cicatrice en forme de H sur sa main. Sa sœur entre, suivie par Ésope.

-Alex?

-Cléo, viens.

Sa voix tremblait. La princesse le rejoint et glisse sa main dans les cheveux d'Achille.

-Qu'as-tu?

Alexandre n'ose pas répondre. Sa voix le trahirait. Ses larmes débordent.

-C'est à cause d'Héphaistion?

Il acquiesce. Elle soupire et embrasse son front.

-Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Il m'a trompé.

Cléopâtre se fige. _Cela explique les cris dans le palais._

-Je suis désolée. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, s'obstine-t-il.

-Si tu veux, je peux dire à père de le bannir du palais.

-Ne le fais point.

-Pourquoi?

-Je mourrai sans lui. Cléo, je l'aime d'agapè. Même les dieux n'y peuvent rien. Aide-moi à le regagner. J'ai besoin de lui.

-Comment puis-je t'aider?

-Séduis le second du navarque, Néarque de Crète, et assure-toi qu'il soit complètement sous ton charme. En échange, je parlerai en ta faveur à père pour ce mariage entre toi et notre oncle le roi d'Épire.

-Entendu.

* * *

Héphaistion rejoint son père dans la salle d'audience : le roi a ouvert une session. C'est le moment pour le palais d'entendre les dernières nouvelles et de se rassembler pour discuter. Héphaistion s'assoit. Amyntor est toujours à l'écart du dais royal, assez proche du roi pour capter son regard amoureux, mais assez loin pour ne pas l'embêter.

-Phai, j'ai entendu une terrible rumeur à ton sujet, commence Amyntor. On dit que tu as trompé Alexandre avec Néarque. Jure-moi que c'est faux.

-C'est vrai.

Amyntor secoue la tête avec dédain.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'Alexandre est un monstre qui ne pense qu'à lui-même, rétorque Héphaistion. Je ne suis pas son jouet, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être manipulé.

-Tu appartiens à Néarque à présent.

-Nous avons fixé des termes.

Amyntor rit jaune.

-Des termes… Peu importe ce que tu as conclu avec lui, tu as déshonoré Alexandre et j'attends de toi que tu reprennes aujourd'hui ta relation avec le prince. C'est en s'alliant avec des hommes comme Alexandre qu'on monte les chaînons de la hiérarchie.

-C'est en baisant avec le roi que tu peux te pavaner dans des chitons luxueux, crache son fils en se levant.

-Je pourrais te retourner le commentaire vu le bracelet que tu portes au poignet. Qui te l'a offert? Alexandre ou Néarque?

Héphaistion grimace et s'éloigne. Son éraste l'aperçoit et l'attrape par le bras.

-Je te cherchais.

Les regards fusent vers eux. Le second de la flotte a-t-il osé toucher le favori d'Alexandre? Néarque remarque l'expression figée de son éromène. L'Athénien est désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Phai?

-Mon père désapprouve notre couple.

-Ton père est l'amant du roi, Phai. Des milliers de Macédoniens désapprouvent son couple. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, et puis le palais devra bien s'habituer à nous voir ensemble.

-Nous avons provoqué une guerre, ne t'en rends-tu pas compte?

Néarque écarquille les yeux. Héphaistion le tire contre le mur, à l'abri des regards.

-Mon père est contre notre relation et Alexandre l'est autant, mais tu conseilles Philippe, évidemment qu'il est de notre côté. Nous avons brisé l'unité de la famille royale. Cette situation sera bientôt invivable.

-Explique-toi.

-Mon père peut faire chanter non seulement le roi, mais moi aussi et même si je ne suis plus l'amant d'Alexandre, le prince ne laissera jamais une telle chose se produire : il défend ses philoi comme une lionne défend ses petits. Mais, si Alexandre attaque Amyntor, Philippe voudra se venger, alors Amyntor contrôlera le comportement de Philippe pour blesser Alexandre, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons toi et moi, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes contemporains d'Alexandre et si tu veux être navarque, si je veux être général, alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir Alexandre à dos.

-Tu réfléchis trop. Oublie Athènes et oublie la dialectique.

-Maître Aristote n'aimerait pas entendre ces mots dans ta bouche.

-Mets donc ta langue dans ma bouche et tu n'entendras plus mes mots.

Néarque esquisse un sourire et presse son éromène contre le mur. Héphaistion soupire.

-J'ai obtenu une permission spéciale du roi, souffle Néarque.

-Ah bon?

-Je rentre à Thessalonique… et tu m'accompagnes.

Héphaistion entrouvre les lèvres et pose ses mains sur le torse de l'éraste.

-Je n'ai pas assez d'ar…

-Le roi paie toutes les dépenses, sourit le Crétois. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et, je lui ai fortement recommandé de tenir Amyntor par la laisse : ton père n'est ici que par le bon vouloir du roi, et je doute que son renvoi en Grèce, voire sur des terres barbares, ne puisse plaire à Amyntor. Tous savent qu'il a un goût prononcé pour le luxe. Tu es comme lui, soit dit en passant.

-Et, tu es comme moi.

Néarque baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre, sans perdre son sourire.

-Ouais, rit-il. On devrait être des rois toi et moi.

-On part quand?

-Dès que tu es prêt.

-Ce soir dans ce cas.

* * *

Alexandre fait mander sa sœur dans sa chambre une fois de plus. Cléopâtre le rejoint à son bureau et s'assoit face à lui.

-As-tu vu Néarque?

-Il est rentré à Thessalonique après la séance d'audiences. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

Alexandre grogne.

-Je dois trouver un moyen de libérer Héphaistion. Il doit être sous l'influence d'une divinité malheureuse. Je prierai pour lui, et pour toi, et pour le royaume.

On cogne à la porte d'Alexandre. Une crinière flamboyante ose franchir le pas. C'est Amyntor.

-Assieds-toi.

L'Athénien s'assoit à côté de la princesse et pose ses mains sur le bureau.

-Philippe refuse de m'écouter.

-Que voulais-tu lui dire?

-Je voulais empêcher le départ de mon fils pour Thessalonique.

-Il est parti avec Néarque? s'effraie Alexandre.

Amyntor acquiesce. Le prince se gonfle de colère.

-Comme tu le sais, déclare l'Athénien, Néarque est le conseiller favori de Philippe et le roi l'écoute aveuglément. Il faut trouver la faille de Néarque et l'exhiber devant la cour. Philippe n'aura pas d'autre choix que de cesser de le parrainer, et à ce moment-là, Néarque n'aura plus aucune protection.

-Que veux-tu faire?

-Je veux le tuer.

-Le tuer? s'écrie Alexandre. Tu es fou! Je le hais de tout mon cœur et même de toute mon âme, mais jamais je ne le tuerais! Il a succombé à Héphaistion et il en est devenu fou, mais combien d'autres regards désireux tombent sur lui chaque jour? Cent? Mille? Nous devons simplement ramener Néarque à la raison.

-Je veux qu'Héphaistion soit à nouveau ton amant, lâche Amyntor. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le protéger de la folie des hommes.

-Je le veux aussi, avoue Alexandre.

Les deux hommes tournent la tête vers Cléopâtre, visiblement ennuyée.

-Heu… je suis d'accord, bredouille-t-elle.

-Très bien, acquiesce Alexandre. Nous devons à présent extirper de Néarque sa plus grosse bêtise. Une royale bêtise, si possible.

* * *

Olympias rejoint Parménion, Philippe, Antipatros et Eumène le Grec dans le bureau du secrétaire. Attale et Cleitos le Noir suivent la reine. Tous s'assoient, seul le roi reste debout. Les sômatophylaques quittent le bureau et en gardent la porte.

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous connaissez le mensonge derrière l'exil d'Héphaistion à Athènes et que vous considérez le retour du garçon comme étant nuisible pour Alexandre, lance le roi. Si vous êtes en désaccord, la porte vous attend.

Personne ne bouge. Philippe soupire et s'assoit lourdement. Il balaie son auditoire du regard.

-Néarque s'est chargé de séparer les garçons, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Alexandre s'était trouvé des alliés et qu'il montait une mutinerie, ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai alors prié les dieux et dans un rêve éveillé, on m'a révélé que jamais Alexandre ne cesserait d'aimer Héphaistion. Comprenez-vous ce que cela implique?

-La distance n'affectera rien, devine Parménion.

-Ni le temps, ajoute Antipatros.

-Seul Hadès aura le fin mot de cette affaire, glisse Olympias.

-Exactement, acquiesce le roi.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, le roi et la reine sont d'avis. L'auditoire est choqué.

-Néarque n'est pas au courant et il ne doit pas l'être, continue Philippe. Je planifie d'envoyer quatre hommes à Thessalonique. Il faudra tuer Héphaistion dès qu'il en sera possible.

-Tu nous envoie tous les quatre, devine Cleitos en jetant un œil aux trois autres généraux.

Le roi acquiesce lentement. Eumène le Grec croise les bras.

-Vous partirez dans dix jours. Je ne veux pas qu'on croit à un attentat, alors mieux vaut laisser retomber la poussière un peu.

* * *

La reine agrippe Attale par le bras en sortant du bureau d'Eumène.

-Nous devons parler.

Le général acquiesce. Ils se rendent sur le chemin de ronde et s'assoient sous un olivier.

-Le roi est aveugle, déclare-t-elle. S'il veut séparer Alexandre d'Héphaistion, c'est qu'il réalise que leur relation est toxique et je crois que nous pouvons dire que Philippe a entièrement raison. Cependant, Amyntor et lui agissent exactement comme Héphaistion et Alexandre. Il faut se débarrasser d'Amyntor.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord et, pour être franc, j'avais déjà pensé à une solution.

-Laquelle?

-Ma nièce Cléopâtre est jeune et belle, encore vierge et bien disposée. Elle saurait détourner l'attention du roi, l'amadouer et le forcer à bannir Amyntor.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit banni, je veux sa mort, réplique la reine.

-Une fois banni, il sera légal de le tuer.

Olympias acquiesce. Attale a raison.

-Dans ce cas, je veux rencontrer ta nièce dès qu'elle arrivera à Pella. Je vais la préparer pour son rôle. Elle devra être parfaite.


	12. Chapitre 11 : la lettre d'Asclépion

Coucou!

J'ai inversé deux événements : la fuite d'Alexandre en Illyrie et l'affaire Pixodaros.

A+ les philalexandroi!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : la lettre d'Asclépion**

-Alexandre?

-Ptolémée?

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le bureau d'Eumène le Grec qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Héphaistion m'a écrit? Il revient à Pella? Néarque me le rend?

Son cœur bondit. Ses prières ont-elles été entendues?

-Heu… Un satrape veut marier sa fille à Arrhidée.

-Tu me déranges pour ça? Dehors!

-Attends! Écoute-moi!

-Dehors!

Harpale entre dans la chambre du prince et agrippe le prince enragé par les épaules. Alexandre de défait de sa poigne et recule, le visage grimaçant.

-Alexandre, c'est sérieux. Ton père prévoit de marier Arrhidée avec une fille de satrape. C'est une double insulte à ton image : non seulement tu es le prince héritier, mais nous savons tous qu'Arrhidée est complètement débile(1)!

-J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, rétorque le prince. Sortez.

-Je ne permettrai pas un tel mariage, menace Ptolémée.

-Tu n'es pas roi à ce que je sache, alors tu le permettras très bien, rétorque le prince. Dehors!

* * *

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. Le plafond est couvert de lierre. Il se pétrifie. _O__ù suis-je? Ah, chez Néarque, c'est vrai._

Le jeune homme roule sur le côté et se bute contre son éraste. Néarque a les yeux grands ouverts, il est assis et il lit un pli d'Aristote. Il tourne le regard vers son éromène.

-J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, sourit-il.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Passé midi.

-Oh. Je suppose que j'étais très fatigué.

Néarque caresse ses cheveux de feu.

-Tu as pas mal pu hier soir.

-J'ai bu? Moi?

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Non… Je devrais?

-Nous sommes allés dans le jardin – je ne savais pas que tu appréciais autant les jardins? – et je me suis dit que de boire une coupe ensemble serait plaisant. Tu as accepté, mais tu as finalement bu deux amphores à toi tout seul.

-Ah bon.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien?

Le ton et le regard de Néarque inquiètent le jeune homme. Il s'assoit, les yeux effarés.

-J'ai dit quelque chose? J'ai parlé d'Alexandre? De Démosthène?

Néarque hésite. _Devrais-je lui dire la vérité? Il pourrait m'en vouloir. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Je l'aime bien._

-On a couché ensemble.

Héphaistion pâlit. Sa mémoire est vide, mais il lit dans les yeux de Néarque que ce devait être une nuit torride.

-Tu… j'ai… Par Apollon citharède! Je n'ai aucun souvenir!

-Je peux te raconter.

Les mains de Néarque glissent dans son cou. L'Athénien sent son corps s'échauffer. Il veut l'aventure que jamais Alexandre ne pourrait le laisser vivre. Il arrache le pli des mains de Néarque et l'embrasse.

-Ne me raconte pas, fait-il. Montre-moi.

L'éraste sourit malicieusement.

« Maybe I'm in a cage or something

Maybe the past night wasn't real

But if I only imagined you

Then let me stay inside my head »

(Sakima, _Ur Bdy_)

* * *

Alexandre ramène Bucéphale aux écuries. Il aperçoit les quatre généraux de son père quitter avec leurs montures. Le prince appelle un palefrenier.

-Où vont-ils?

-À Thessalonique, mon prince, répond le garçon.

-Que vont-ils y faire?

-Je ne sais pas, mon prince.

Alexandre acquiesce. _La flotte doit-elle être inspectée? Non, Philippe aurait envoyé Parménion et Nicanor, non pas ses quatre meilleurs généraux. Ce ne peut qu'être confidentiel et dangereux. Cela implique forcément Héphaistion._

-Descends-tu de ton cheval, mon prince?

-Non. Je pars aussi pour Thessalonique. Garde ta langue et je te ferai page d'Alexandre.

Le garçon acquiesce rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne dirai rien!

-En fait, je vais te laisser Bucéphale. Donne-moi un petit cheval de trait et donne-moi tes vêtements.

Le palefrenier s'ébahit. Il obéit toutefois et Alexandre se déguise. Il pue le cheval. Sans égard pour son odeur ou son apparence, Alexandre saute sur le dos de la cavale, remercie le palefrenier et talonne sa monture. _Je prendrai la route secondaire. Elle est plus dangereuse, mais j'arriverai avant les généraux à Thessalonique et je pourrai trouver Héphaistion avant eux. Que veut mon père?_

* * *

Néarque s'écroule sur Héphaistion, lui coupant le souffle. L'éraste a le visage rouge, le dos en sueur et le cœur palpitant. Son corps est parcouru de délicieuses sensations de légèreté. Sa tête est en extase, son corps exulte.

Héphaistion ferme les yeux et passe ses bras dans le dos de son éraste. Son souffle lui caresse l'oreille. Il frissonne. Il est épuisé. Il aurait voulu plus.

On cogne à la porte.

-Quoi? gronde Néarque.

La porte s'ouvre. Néarque se lève. Il aperçoit Alexandre. Alexandre aperçoit Héphaistion. Héphaistion aperçoit Alexandre.

-Comment as-tu pu te rendre jusqu'ici? s'ahurit Néarque. Ma villa est gardée!

-J'ai tué tous les hommes sur mon passage, je devais avertir Héphaistion, glace Alexandre.

-M'avertir de quoi? s'enquit l'Athénien en s'asseyant sur la couche, n'osant pas croiser le regard du prince.

-Mon père a envoyé ses généraux à ta rencontre. Je crains pour toi. Tu dois t'enfuir tout de suite.

-Les généraux? répète Néarque, incrédule.

_Pourquoi le roi ne m'a-t-il rien dit?_ songe-t-il.

-Mais, avant de te laisser partir, Héphaistion, continue le prince, je veux m'entretenir avec toi.

-Fais-le devant Néarque, ose l'Athénien.

-Comme tu veux.

Alexandre traverse la chambre et se plante devant son philos. Néarque reste sur ses gardes. Alexandre est dépassé. Héphaistion est complètement dénudé, le corps encore offert, les joues rosies par le plaisir, ses cheveux en bataille soulignant la finesse de ses traits.

-Que dois-je faire pour te ravoir? pose Alexandre.

Néarque grimpe sur la couche et prend son éromène entre ses bras, comme s'il pouvait le cacher du regard du prince. Il n'aime pas ce revirement de situation.

-Tu dois faire l'inverse de ce que tu as fait pour me perdre, hausse des épaules Héphaistion.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Fou! lâche Néarque. Si tu n'es même pas capable de réaliser tes erreurs, comment veux-tu ne pas les répéter?

Alexandre reste très calme. Le Crétois gronde et presse son éromène contre lui. Héphaistion se laisse faire, complètement désintéressé.

-Je jure devant Zeus que je me battrai sans relâche contre moi-même, et ce, par agapè pour toi, Phai. Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, tu peux m'insulter, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Je ne ferai pas cela. Je te serai loyal et j'agirai toujours dans ton intérêt.

-Tu es trop égoïste pour cela, réplique Néarque.

-Il a juré devant Zeus, remarque Héphaistion. S'il brise sa promesse, la foudre le tuera.

-Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas au surnaturel? Que tu étais un adepte de la phusis(2)?

-Oui, mais si Alexandre croit en l'existence des dieux et qu'il ose une telle promesse, alors dans ce cas la promesse a de la valeur. Une telle promesse venant de ma bouche serait insignifiante.

Néarque est consterné.

-Tu crois ce qu'Alexandre dit? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait?

L'Athénien sent son cœur fondre. Les yeux de miel le fixent avec douceur, voire avec douleur. Et, il lui semble que le goût sucré caresse sa langue, que les arômes montent à son nez, que la gourmandise le pousse à en vouloir encore. L'agapè le frappe au visage. Car, il faut le rappeler, Alexandre pue le cheval, vêtu de l'exomide du palefrenier.

-J'ai confiance en Alexandre, répond Héphaistion.

Apparaissent dans le cadre de la porte Parménion et Attale.

-Alexandre? s'arrêtent-ils.

Le prince se poste instantanément au milieu de la chambre et dégaine son épée.

-Vous ne le toucherez jamais, gronde-t-il. Il faudra me tuer avant.

-Alexandre, grince Parménion, enlève-toi de là.

-Tant que je vivrai, jamais!

Le général n'ose pas l'attaquer. Il est tout de même le prince héritier. Antipatros et Cleitos entrent à leur tour.

-Pourquoi avais-je le pressentiment que cela allait arriver? lâche Antipatros.

-C'est qu'on se connait trop bien tous les deux, réplique Alexandre. Et, on se connait assez bien pour que tu saches que je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Héphaistion.

-Ah oui? fait une voix derrière le prince.

-Alex! s'écrie Héphaistion.

Néarque brandit son épée sous le cou de son éromène. _Mieux vaut servir le roi que le prince._ Alexandre se retourne, découvre son philos, mais reste de marbre. Tous ses sens sont en alerte.

-Abaisse ton arme, Néarque.

Le Crétois ne bouge pas. Il sait qu'Alexandre est pris au piège. Mais. Comment tuer Héphaistion? _Je n'y arriverai pas._ Néarque se fait violence et presse la lame contre le cou pâle. Héphaistion panique. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que la peau ne cède. Alexandre le sait. _Il n'y a pas d'issue._

-Hermès, puisses-tu nous porter jusqu'aux îles des Bienheureux! prie-t-il.

Alexandre retourne son épée vers son coeur, prêt à l'enfoncer, les yeux rivés sur son philos, attendant le moment fatidique. Parménion bondit, Attale et Antipatros le retiennent.

-Néarque, relâche le garçon! hurle Parménion. Relâche-le!

Néarque ne bouge pas. Parménion se défait des généraux et saute sur Alexandre. Cleitos arrache l'épée des mains sur prince. Il est plaqué contre le sol. Il panique. _Phai va mourir, Phai va mourir…_

-Je ne peux pas rester ici s'il meure, souffle-t-il, je dois le suivre, je dois le suivre, je dois le suivre, je dois le suivre, je dois le…

Alexandre devient hystérique, dément, il hurle. Le prince, dans sa fougue, frappe Cleitos à la tempe, puis Antipatros directement entre les cuisses. Attale l'agrippe, Alexandre le fait basculer sur Parménion. Néarque abaisse machinalement son épée, voyant le lion sauter dans sa direction. Héphaistion s'enfuit, Alexandre le suit. Attale et Parménion se relèvent. Cleitos est inconscient.

-Comment a-t-il pu faire cela? rugit Parménion. Il a dix-huit ans!

-Les dieux sont avec lui, murmure Cleitos.

* * *

La nuit tombe sur Pella. Alexandre et Héphaistion laissent la cavale aux écuries et se rendent furtivement à la chambre du prince, évitant systématique tous les couloirs habituellement utilisés.

Une fois en sécurité, Alexandre se permet de souffler. Il barricade la porte avec son bureau et tire les rideaux devant les fenêtres. Il court chercher des vêtements pour son philos, puis tire les couvertures de sa couche. Héphaistion n'a pas bougé. Il est immobile, la main sur son cou, là où l'épée de Néarque a failli lui enlever la vie.

-Néarque m'a menti tout ce temps, souffle l'Athénien. Il œuvrait pour le roi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle?

Alexandre ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est à la fois terrifié et soulagé. Il ne rêve que de presser Héphaistion contre lui pour le rassurer et lui dire combien il l'aime et combien il lui a manqué et combien il le désire et combien il serait beau avec un coin de sourire et combien son parfum lui plait et combien…

-Je peux m'assoir? pose le jeune homme.

-Oui! répond instantanément Alexandre. Tu peux t'assoir où tu veux.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Il s'assoit sur la couche d'Alexandre, définitivement plus confortable que les bancs en pierre. Le prince pose ses mains sur son visage comme un enfant. L'Athénien l'intimide. Son cœur bat la chamade.

-J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui.

-Je sais.

-Sans toi, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Alexandre relâche ses épaules et retire les habits du palefrenier. Il s'assoit au sol, contre le mur, trop gêné pour rejoindre son philos.

-Tu m'as sauvé.

Alexandre reste silencieux, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds couverts de terre.

-Achille, écoute-moi quand je te parle!

Le prince sursaute et trouve son regard. Héphaistion le dévisage, quasiment en colère. Ses yeux pénétrants s'adoucissent aussitôt.

-J'étais acculé contre les hauts remparts d'Ilion, commence-t-il, Hector et son épée visant mon trépas, et tu as accouru hors de ta nef noire, jaillissant par la porte que seule la force de trois hommes peuvent ouvrir – sauf toi qui peux l'ouvrir seul(3) – et tu as franchi la plage entière, tenant les ennemis loin de toi par la seule peur qu'ils puissent mourir en croisant ton regard divin ; tu m'as trouvé sur la route de l'agonie et tu as empêché Hector de jeter l'ombre dans mes yeux.

_Hector étant Néarque_, sourit Alexandre.

-Tu as lu l'Iliade récemment? s'enquit-il.

-Je la connais par cœur.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'observent en silence. Héphaistion se lève et s'agenouille devant Alexandre. Le silence les torture. Qui osera parler en premier? Et, que dire? Leurs récentes décisions ont changé leur relation et leur fierté les empêche de croire qu'ils en sont la cause. Alexandre croise les bras sur son torse, comme un enfant qui boude. Mais, il est simplement effrayé, impressionné par la figure devant lui. Héphaistion, son Héphaistion, est à un coude de lui. Il est fou d'agapè, mais il est incertain ses sentiments de son philos et il craint le rejet. Il craint. _Ai-je déjà craint autre chose qu'Héphaistion? Mon père, peut-être?_

L'Athénien se couche sur le dos, la tête sur les cuisses d'Alexandre. Il est bien. Sa peau touche celle du prince. Son esprit se vide. Seule la honte demeure. Alexandre ose caresser les vaguelettes flamboyantes. Héphaistion entrouvre les lèvres :

-Je te dois la vie et tu m'as promis de changer ton attitude envers moi. J'ose me croire prêt à te confier mes sentiments les plus précieux.

-Lesquels?

-Ma douleur, ma colère, ma tristesse, ma déception, mais aussi mon bonheur, ma joie et mon agapè.

-Ton agapè? Envers qui?

-Envers toi.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que.

Alexandre esquisse un sourire.

-C'est ma réplique.

-C'est la mienne maintenant.

Héphaistion offre un sourire à Alexandre. Le prince sent sur sa joue rouler une lourde larme de bonheur.

-Dans mes bras, Phai.

Il obéit, se redresse et enserre le prince. Alexandre ferme les yeux et inspire le parfum de ses cheveux. Ses pensées s'évanouissent, ses muscles se détendent.

« I heard you're sleeping with somebody new  
I hope he leaves you, hope he cheats on you  
Cause I'll be right there to hold you when you cry… »

(Conor Maynard, _Not Over You_)

On cogne à la porte.

-Je suis indisposé! lance Alexandre.

-C'est Amyntor.

Alexandre échange un regard avec son philos.

-Dois-je?

-Oui.

Le prince acquiesce et embrasse son front.

-Entre!

Amyntor pousse la porte. Quelque chose la retient. _Alexandre me joue-t-il un tour?_ Amyntor pousse la porte avec son épaule, le visage crispé. Il finit par créer un mince interstice et se glisse dans la chambre du prince. Il voit le bureau qui le bureau barricade la porte. Sans se poser de question, il remet le bureau contre la porte, puis cherche Alexandre des yeux. Il aperçoit son fils.

-Phai? se fige-t-il.

-Ne dis à personne que je suis ici. Le roi veut me tuer.

Amyntor pâlit. Il n'ose pas le rejoindre. Les deux philoi sont enlacés comme des vignes. Amyntor se sent de trop.

-La reine veut ma peau, déclare-t-il. Phai, nous devons impérativement quitter la cour. Même peut-être la Macédoine.

-Pour aller où?

-J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Memnon mon philos.

-Memnon de Rhodes?

-Oui. Il devrait pouvoir nous faire aisément passer en Perse. Et, je devrais pouvoir trouver le courage de me donner au Grand Roi afin d'assurer notre avenir.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, souffle Alexandre.

-Il en va de nos vies, répond Amyntor. Quand tu seras roi, les choses seront bien différentes, j'ose le croire, mais Philippe… Philippe n'est pas le roi dont nous avons présentement besoin. Artaxerxès l'est peut-être.

-Tu ne peux pas te glisser dans son harem, remarque prince. Tu n'es pas une femme.

-Je sais. La seule solution est…

-… de devenir un eunuque.

Amyntor acquiesce lentement.

-Si Memnon me confirme que je suis assez… exotique… pour plaire à Artaxerxès, alors je le ferai pour sauver nos vies. Et, toi, tu intégreras le harem, Phai.

-Quoi? crie-t-il en même temps qu'Alexandre.

-À ce que je sache, Hécaton n'a pas su te doter de virilité, donc tu peux faire partie du harem.

-Jamais, gronde Héphaistion. Je suis un homme et j'ai ma dignité.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, fait sèchement Amyntor. Ta vie en dépend et la mienne aussi. Dès que Memnon me répond, nous partons pour le Bosphore.

-Je ne viendrai pas, s'obstine le fils.

-Tu viendras, lui rétorque le père.

-Il ira, tranche Alexandre.

Héphaisiton le fixe avec des yeux ronds. _Trahison!_

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il meure, murmure Alexandre. C'est la décision la plus sage qu'on puisse prendre. C'est conclu.

On cogne à la porte.

-Encore? s'exaspère Alexandre. Qui est-ce?

-Ptolémée, répond-il depuis le couloir.

-Entre.

Comme Amyntor, Ptolémée est surpris par la barricade. Le suivent Harpale, Laomédon et Érygios. Ils replacent le bureau. Ptolémée s'assoit au sol avec le prince et les Athéniens.

-Je t'amène un pli.

Alexandre s'étonne.

-De qui?

Les compères de Ptolémée restent debout.

-Ouvre-le.

Alexandre échange un regard avec Héphaistion. _Il veut que je lui fasse la lecture_, devine l'Athénien. Le jeune homme prend la lettre et l'ouvre.

-Pixodaros satrape de Carie à Alexandre prince de Macédoine, salut! Blah blah… mmm hmm… blah blah… Enfin, l'important! Sans plus de discours, je t'accorde la raison et ma fille, car il est vrai comme tu me l'as brillement fait remarquer, qu'une alliance avec un prince incapable de savoir ce qu'est justement une alliance ne me servirait à rien et consisterait à gaspiller ma fille… mmm hmm… et j'ai donc remercié Philippe ton roi d'avoir su mettre à ma disposition quatre de tes plus fidèles hommes, Ptolémée d'Éordaée, Laomédon et Érygios de Mytilène, ainsi que Harpale d'Élimée, car ils me furent…

Alexandre arrache le pli des mains de son philos.

-Ptolémée, je t'avais dit de ne rien faire! gronde-t-il.

-Nous avons agi dans ton intérêt.

-Je vais immédiatement répondre au satrape qu'on s'est joué de moi!

-Tu ne peux pas, réplique Harpale. Le roi est au courant du détournement de lettres et il nous cherche.

-Vous voulez que je vous protège? devine Alexandre en haussant les sourcils. Après m'avoir désobéi?

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais présentement avec Héphaistion? ose Laomédon.

Alexandre se lève et déchire le pli.

-Je ne me marierai pas. Vous allez faire face au roi et…

On tambourine contre la porte.

-Alexandre! rugit Philippe. Ouvre cette porte!

Le prince fusille les compères des yeux et se rend à la porte. Dès qu'il pousse le bureau, Philippe entre en trombe et l'attrape par la gorge.

-Imbécile! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais!

Le visage d'Alexandre vire au rouge. Il étouffe. Il ne bouge plus. Amyntor bondit sur ses pieds.

-Philippe, tu vas le tuer!

Le roi relâche sèchement Alexandre qui s'effondre sur les dalles. Amyntor se place entre le prince et le roi.

-Tu fais partie du complot? s'ébahit Philippe.

-Non, mais la reine veut ma peau!

-Quoi? rugit le roi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce palais, par tous les dieux?

Amyntor dégaine son couteau et le pose sous le menton du roi.

-Tu auras dû garder tes sômatophylaques avec toi, déclare Amyntor. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais faire disparaître mon fils?

-Ton fils est un problème sur deux jambes!

Par la porte grande ouverte entrent alors Parménion et Néarque.

-Amyntor, baisse ta dague! ordonne Parménion.

-Sors d'ici, assassin! rétorque-t-il.

Alexandre se masse le cou. Il arrive à respirer normalement. Ses philoi se sont massés dans le coin de sa chambre. Antipatros franchit le pas de la porte.

Philippe et Amyntor s'affrontent du regard. L'Athénien abaisse finalement son couteau.

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, déclare-t-il.

-Moi non plus. Tu dois faire comprendre à ton fils qu'Alexandre ne peut pas se permettre d'être diverti.

-Et, toi, fais comprendre à ta reine que ses tentatives de meurtre doivent cesser.

-Je m'arrangerai, déclare le roi. Fais de même avec ton fils.

-Je le ferai.

Héphaistion et Alexandre échangent un regard effrayé.

-Fils, lâche Philippe, relève-toi.

Alexandre obéit. Philippe conserve son calme, mais Alexandre est terrifié.

-Tu n'as pas à interférer dans mon courrier, gronde le roi. Pour cela, je vais te punir.

-J'ai tenté d…

-Silence!

Philippe le gifle. Laomédon échange un regard avec son frère. Ptolémée baisse les yeux.

-Tes complices seront bannis de Macédoine.

-Quoi? s'écrie Alexandre. Tu ne peux pas!

-Je peux. J'ai leurs noms, mais il semble qu'ils soient déjà tous ici… Ptolémée, Érygios, Harpale et Laomédon.

-Tu en oublie un, ment Alexandre.

-Ah bon?

-Néarque.

Le Crétois s'étonne. _De quoi parlent Alexandre et Philippe?_ Héphaistion esquisse un sourire intérieur. La manœuvre d'Alexandre est parfaite pour faire exiler Néarque.

-Il est l'instigateur de tout, ment Alexandre. C'est lui qui a volé la lettre dans le bureau d'Eumène.

-Quoi? rugit le Crétois.

-Il parle en mal de toi, continue Alexandre en fixant son père. Il était mon philos et ton conseiller, alors je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, mais cette affaire est le moment idéal pour dévoiler ses fautes.

-Poséidon dompteur des flots, tu mens, Alexandre! explose le Crétois.

Mais, Philippe se retourne lentement vers Néarque.

-Tu dis qu'Alexandre ment?

-Je l'affirme.

-Pourtant, fait le roi, Amyntor m'a révélé ce que tu avais fait de tes pages. Tu les as tués et depuis tu accumules leur solde. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé… Si tu m'avais dit que tu avais des problèmes financiers, nous aurions pu en discuter, mais vois-tu, Néarque, c'est terrible ce que tu as fait.

-Mon roi… gémit-il.

-Tous les cinq, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour avoir quitter le royaume, ordonne le roi.

Alexandre offre un regard à ses philoi. _Bannis… Bannis jusqu'à ce que je sois roi_, se promet-il. Il lance un regard moqueur à Néarque. Les cinq hommes quittent la chambre.

-Maintenant, fait Alexandre, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé à Thessalonique ce matin.

Le roi fait semblant de ne rien savoir.

-Quoi donc?

-J'étais chez Néarque quand tes quatre généraux sont arrivés, armés jusqu'aux dents. Si tu me promets devant les dieux de ne plus attenter à la vie d'Héphaistion, alors je te promets de ne plus être son philos, de ne plus lui parler, ni lui écrire, ni le regarder. Tu pourras le renvoyer en Lyncestide et tu feras surveiller tous mes gestes hors de la ville si tel est ton souhait. Mais, pour cela, tu dois me promettre devant les dieux de ne plus attenter à sa vie.

Le roi s'assoit dans un siège. Il soupire et passe sa main dans sa barbe.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à la vie d'un Grec, Alexandre?

-Il est Macédonien, plaque le prince. Et, je suis d'avis qu'à sa place, toi et moi serions tous les deux franchement heureux de nous en tirer vivants. On ne peut rien contre la nature humaine, alors pourquoi la combattre et la détruire? Acceptons-la.

-Amyntor, cet arrangement te convient-il? pose le roi.

-Il me convient, acquiesce l'Athénien.

-Dans ce cas, Alexandre, il ne nous reste plus qu'à jurer tous les deux devant les dieux.

* * *

La poussière aurait dû retomber. Les affaires royales ont été classées, les problèmes ont été réglés. Mais.

Attale a présenté sa nièce Cléopâtre au roi et Philippe est immédiatement tombé sous le charme de la fille. Elle doit avoir l'âge d'Alexandre, peut-être quelques années de moins, et le roi ne se déplace jamais sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Amyntor s'est retiré en Lyncestide avec son fils. Le roi lui envoie toujours une pension et des cadeaux, mais l'influence de l'Athénien a grandement diminué. Lorsqu'on veut les faveurs du roi, on s'adresse à présent au chancelier et général Attale, afin que lui transmette les demandes à sa nièce. Attale peut ainsi aisément contrôler qui est philos de Phillipe et qui ne l'est pas. Amyntor a tenté de lever le voile sur l'affaire, mais le roi ne voulait pas le croire.

La reine entreprend toujours d'éliminer les deux Athéniens. Amyntor est très au courant de l'affaire et son philos Memnon est prêt à l'accueillir chez lui. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'Amyntor et Héphaistion fuient en Perse.

Philippe ne sait rien, et Alexandre donc! Mais, le prince se sent de plus en plus écrasé dans le palais. Sa mère conspire contre tout le monde et Cléopâtre maîtresse de Philippe prend trop de place à son goût. Des rumeurs de mariage l'effraient. Sa place pourrait lui être disputée par un nouveau prince, né des reins de Cléopâtre.

Par ailleurs, Philippe a décidé, en tant qu'hégémon, de s'autoproclamer libérateur des cités grecques d'Asie mineure et ainsi il pose le pied sur le Bosphore asiatique. Il a envoyé Parménion diriger les troupes, pendant que lui reste à Pella. Tout le monde voit clair dans cette histoire : Philippe provoque Artaxerxès et renforce son autorité en Grèce. Alexandre aurait dû être envoyé comme commandant des troupes en Asie, mais Philippe l'a présentement en disgrâce. En effet, Alexandre ne cesse de le harceler au sujet de Cléopâtre, clamant qu'Olympias est déshonorée par la présence même de la nièce d'Attale, et que celui-ci a trop de pouvoir, et qu'Alexandre n'en a pas assez, et que ses philoi exilés devraient pouvoir revenir, et…

À la moindre gorgée de vin de trop, Philippe saisit ses armes et se déchaîne sur Alexandre. Le prince ne se promène plus dans son épée : il a appris à craindre son père. Quelques fois, les sômatophylaques lui ont sauvé la vie, eux-mêmes terrifiés par la colère du roi, mais trop loyaux pour le laisser tuer son fils.

La poussière devait retomber.

* * *

-Asclé?

L'esclave dépose les vêtements dans la caisse, puis se tourne. Héphaistion est assis à la table, les coudes sur le bois et les mains retenant son visage doux.

-Porte ce message à Alexandre et n'attends pas sa réponse. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser en Macédoine parce que tu aurais manqué le départ pour la Perse.

-Oui, jeune maître.

Héphaistion fouille dans son himation et lui remet un billet. L'esclave quitte sans tarder. Héphaistion soupire. Son père passe le cadre de sa chambre.

-Phai, où envoies-tu Asclé?

-À Pella, je dis à Alexandre que je quitte la Macédoine.

Amyntor tressaillit.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, il avertira Philippe.

-Non, le rassure Héphaistion. Je ne lui ai pas dit où nous allions. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que mon cœur déborde toujours d'agapè pour lui et que la Macédoine n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour nous tant que son père est roi.

-Je vois. Phai, ça va aller?

-Sans doute.

-Tu vas revoir Barsine, ce sera au moins un visage familier.

-Elle était encore jeune du temps qu'elle était à Pella, et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a eu plusieurs enfants avec Mentor et Memnon.

-C'est vrai, acquiesce Amyntor. Peut-être que tu vas bien t'entendre avec ses fils.

-Je ne sais pas.

Héphaistion se lève et continue de paqueter ses affaires. Amyntor l'arrête.

-Phai, je te promets que tu reverras Alexandre.

Le jeune homme voit trouble. Les larmes gonflent ses yeux, il les réprime et détourne le regard.

-Ne me parle plus jamais d'Alexandre.

* * *

Le prince quitte la salle d'audience, dégoûté. Olympias n'a plus de droit de siéger sous le dais royal aux côtés de Philippe, c'est maintenant Cléopâtre nièce d'Attale qui a cet honneur. Alexandre n'est plus admis aux côtés de son père. Il est furieux. Il rentre à sa chambre.

Alexandre se rend à l'aile des hommes et aperçoit quelqu'un devant sa porte.

-Asclépion? lance-t-il.

L'esclave tourne la tête vers le prince et le rejoint en toute hâte.

-Mon jeune maître Héphaistion te remet ce billet, déclare-t-il. Je dois rentrer immédiatement.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon jeune maître ne veut pas que je manque le départ pour le Bosphore, échappe-t-il.

-Le départ pour le Bosphore? répète Alexandre, consterné.

Asclépion acquiesce, salut le prince et rentre aux écuries. Alexandre secoue la tête et ouvre la lettre.

_Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor à Alexandre prince de Macédoine, salut!_

_Ayant précédemment établi que tu es un dieu, j'ai dû alors passer cinq nuits blanches à prier pour savoir comment raffiner mes manières et mes mots, comment atteindre la perfection – car tu l'es et si ton regard de miel tombe sur une imperfection, je m'en voudrai terriblement d'avoir gaspillé l'honneur d'avoir ton regard divin sur mes lettres – comment aborder un dieu. Faut-il l'avouer, je ne m'adresse pas tous les jours aux dieux, si peu y crois-je si ce n'est du miracle vivant que tu es, ô Alexandre du sang d'Achille!_

_Les dieux aiment le faste, mais ils clament la modestie. Les dieux ne fondent pas leur jugement : ils savent. Voilà ce que j'ai retenu de mes cinq nuits blanches. Je sais à présent que, toi étant un dieu et toi sachant tout, je n'ai pas à t'offrir d'introduction glorieuse puisque justement, tu sais que je suis sincère dans mon adoration et dans mes pensées te concernant. Tu sais que mon cœur t'appartient, que mes moindres gestes sont tous dans ton intérêt et que jamais je ne saurais retomber dans un tel piège comme celui de Néarque. Ici est la preuve que je suis mortel : j'ai commis une horrible bêtise et je me suis laissé berner par un cruel menteur. Donc, toi étant omniscient, tu sauras lire mes pensées et compléter, sans avoir besoin d'y songer, mon introduction habituellement glorieuse._

_Alexandre, mon cher Alexandre et mon précieux Alexandre,_

_La Macédoine n'est pas le royaume que mon père et moi cherchions lorsque nous avons quitté Athènes il y a de cela plusieurs années déjà. Nous cherchions asile, refuge, afin d'éviter la mort par tromperies et mensonges, forcés de nous rendre en Macédoine puisque j'étais jeune et que mon père ne savait vivre sans le sou. Cependant, le temps passa, et nous réalisâmes que ce royaume ne nous convenait pas. Je dis royaume, pardonne-moi, je devrais dire roi. Le roi ne nous convient pas. Nos vies sont menacées à nouveau, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps et je crains, Alexandre chéri de Zeus, je crains! Je veux vivre, je veux découvrir le monde et mener des troupes vers la victoire, je veux voir le soleil se lever sur l'Océan extérieur… Je veux beaucoup et l'Hadès ne saurait rien m'offrir de cette liste interminable. Surtout, l'Hadès ne saurait pas m'offrir mon Alexandre._

_Je pars aujourd'hui. Je t'écrirai. Ne m'oublie pas._

_Σ'αγαπώ._

_Les dieux te veillent, fils divin. Adieu, mon estimé Alexandre._

-Le Bosphore! s'écrie Alexandre. Asclépion! Attends!

Alexandre court aux écuries. Un garde l'arrête.

-Prince Alexandre, tu dois demander la permission du roi avant de partir à cheval.

-C'est urgent! s'obstine-t-il.

Le garde le retourne. Alexandre panique. _Phai part pour le Bosphore. Ai-je le temps de le rattraper à pied?_ Il rentre à la course à sa chambre, prépare une besace et se rue aux jardins. Il se cache dans un buisson et attend la nuit. Une fois dans la noirceur, Alexandre s'échappe du palais et court vers Thessalonique.

* * *

(1) Arrhidée (ou Philippe Arrhidée), demi-frère d'Alexandre, souffrait fort probablement d'épilepsie. Ses crises étaient incomprises et elles ont servies à alimenter la propagande d'Alexandre au moment de sa succession au trône.

(2) La phusis (du grec φυσις, prononcé _fissice_) est la représentation grecque de la nature, par opposition aux dieux.

(3) Homère, _Iliade_.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Nafis

**Chapitre 12 : Nafis**

Alexandre s'arrête, à bout de souffle, sur la route commerciale menant à Thessalonique. _Plutôt mourir que d'arrêter!_ Il repart.

Le prince n'a qu'une idée en tête : atteindre Héphaistion avant qu'il ne lève voile vers le Bosphore. Il court toute la nuit jusqu'à la ville portuaire, empruntant des raccourcis, dévalant des collines, trébuchant, se coupant les pieds. Le souffle lui manque quand enfin il aperçoit la ville. Il utilise ses dernières forces pour se rendre au port. L'activité est déjà intense. Alexandre hèle un homme.

-Tu sais si… un bateau part… pour le Bosphore? pose Alexandre, essoufflé.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Tu veux partir en mer?

-Je cherch…

Alexandre s'étouffe. Le marin le prend par les épaules.

-Respire un peu, gamin.

Alexandre apaise sa respiration et lève les yeux dans celui du marin.

-Je cherche un homme aux cheveux flamboyants, un dénommé Amyntor, qui serait passé ici cette nuit, peut-être plus tôt.

-J'ai vu un homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

-Où est-il?

-Il est parti en mer il y a de cela plusieurs heures. Sans doute en ce moment-même il est au milieu de la mer Égée.

Alexandre désespère. Il se laisse tomber sur le quai et se prend la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'as-tu, gamin?

-Je devais parler avec cet homme. Il était accompagné de son fils, n'est-ce pas?

-Son fils… peut-être sa fille… je ne saurais dire.

-Je te remercie.

Alexandre ramène ses jambes contre son torse et pose son front sur ses genoux.

-Tu vas bien, gamin?

Bien sûr qu'Alexandre va mal.

-Je vais bien, répond-il.

Le marin ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Le jeune homme devant lui doit avoir dix-huit, dix-neuf ans, et le voir ainsi recroquevillé comme un enfant est dérangeant. Le marin le salue brièvement et monte sur un des navires. Alexandre lève les yeux sur le soleil pointant à l'horizon. _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu, Phai?_

* * *

Ptolémée se frotte les yeux. La chope sur la table se dédouble, se quadruple, puis revient à un seul objet. Elle répète son manège. Ptolémée fronce les sourcils et fixe la chope. _Elle bouge… Pourquoi elle bouge?_ Érygios pose une main sur son épaule.

-Ptolémée, ça va?

Des échos lui parviennent. Il croit comprendre. Il acquiesce.

-Lao, aide-moi. Il est ivre.

Laomédon jette un regard désintéressé au prince d'Éordaée. Autour de la table, tous fixent Ptolémée. Il n'a pas cessé de se lamenter de son sort, lui qui était prince et qui maintenant est déshonoré, renié par sa famille, et il trouve cause de ses malheurs non pas dans ses agissements, mais dans ceux des autres, en particulier ceux d'Héphaistion. La solution à ses problèmes? Le vin.

-Lao, aide ton frère, ordonne Néarque.

Le Crétois étant le plus âgé, il s'est immédiatement imposé comme étant le chef de la bande. Il a conduit sa troupe en Illyrie et ils pensent y rester tant qu'ils auront de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins. Les voilà donc arrêtés dans une auberge.

-Aide-le, répète Harpale.

-Je ne vais pas aider Ptolémée, crache Laomédon. Il a voulu boire, c'est son problème.

Néarque frappe la table de ses poings et hausse le ton. Le tenancier s'avance.

-Jeunes hommes, aucune violence ne sera tolérée. Vous sortez pour vous battre.

Néarque grimace avec dédain. Le tenancier garde son air pincé, puis fait demi-tour.

-On monte se coucher, ordonne le Crétois. Et, pas un mot de plus.

Les autres lui obéissent.

* * *

-Tu me traites de bâtard? hurle Alexandre.

Il jette sa coupe sur Attale. Le général bondit sur sa couche, Philippe se lève et dégaine son épée. Les musiciens s'arrêtent brusquement et les danseuses s'écrient, se réfugient près des murs. Philippe fait un pas vers Alexandre et s'affale, complètement ivre et balourd.

-Ha! raille Alexandre. Fou que tu es de passer en Asie si tu ne peux même pas passer d'une couche à l'autre! Ivrogne!

Philippe rugit, aplati dans la nourriture et les coussins, sale et vieux, battant l'air de ses pieds et de ses mains comme une grosse tortue. Alexandre crache et quitte le banquet de mariage le menton haut. Sa mère le suit silencieusement et le rattrape dans le couloir.

-Que vas-tu faire? siffle-t-elle.

-Je vais me calmer.

-Ensuite?

-Je partirai en Épire chez mon oncle, ton frère. Je ne saurais me déshonorer davantage à vivre sous le toit d'un pareil idiot. Le roi vient d'épouser une fillette! s'insurge Alexandre. J'ai passé toute ma vie dans le sacrifice pour obtenir le trône et voilà qu'Attale et le roi clament que seuls les enfants nés du sein de Cléopâtre seront légitimes! Qui suis-je, sinon l'unique descendant mâle d'Achille et d'Héraclès? Un bâtard? On ose m'appeler un bâtard?

-Ne te ridiculise pas davantage, Alexandre. Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai pas ma couronne à une fillette, répond d'un ton glacial la reine. Zeus a béni ta naissance. Tous les dieux te regardaient, n'oublie pas qu'Artémis a laissé son temple brûler pour assister à ta naissance.

Alexandre acquiesce. Ils s'arrêtent devant la chambre du prince.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit, mère(1).

Olympias accepte. Maintenant qu'Amyntor et Héphaistion ont quitté la Macédoine, la reine peut se tourner vers son dernier souci : le roi. _La mort est toujours la solution. Mais, j'ai besoin d'Alexandre. Il devra être prêt._ La reine passe le pas de la porte. _Comment lui dire? Comment le convaincre? Sans doute l'idée germe en lui aussi. Voilà : je l'accompagnerai en Épire et là-bas, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, je lui dévoilerai mon plan pour assassiner Philippe._

* * *

Asclépion lève les yeux sur Héphaistion.

-Tu peux rajouter les salutations habituelles, déclare le jeune homme. Adresse-la à Alexandre et ne mentionne surtout pas qu'elle vient de moi. Je dois m'assurer que le réseau de courrier est sûr avant de dévoiler mon identité.

L'esclave acquiesce. Le jeune homme tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il est embarqué pour Halicarnasse, mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Le bois craque, l'air est frais, et son esprit lui hurle qu'il ne va pas à Halicarnasse.

-Mon père t'a-t-il dit si nous changions de destination?

-Non, avoue Asclépion.

-Je suis certain qu'il a changé ses plans. Comme si nous allions rejoindre Memnon ailleurs qu'en Carie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le Rhodien pose le pied en Ionie et fait installer le campement.

-Général!

Memnon s'arrête. Un officier le rejoint au pas de course.

-Parménion et les Macédoniens ont pris Smyrne.

-Je sais, claque Memnon. Nous les confronterons bientôt.

-Général…

-Ne discute pas, soldat. Ce sont les ordres du Grand Roi lui-même.

L'officier referme la bouche.

-Tu peux disposer.

Memnon se masse les tempes. Il a la migraine. L'officier ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Une dernière chose, général.

Memnon balaie l'air de la main comme pour chasser sa voix, les lèvres grimaçantes et le regard insolent.

-Une lettre d'Amyntor d'Athènes est arrivée.

-Amyntor? répète-t-il, surpris et soudainement ragaillardi.

L'officier acquiesce et lui tend la lettre. Memnon la prend avidement et rentre à sa tente pour lire en toute intimité. Il s'assoit à son bureau et brise le cachet du papyrus. Il parcourt rapidement les lignes. _Amyntor est arrivé à Magnésie du Méandre. Par Arès, la ville est située exactement entre les troupes de Parménion et les miennes! Pourquoi Magnésie? Ah… une tempête sur l'Égée…_

Memnon repose la lettre et masse ses tempes douloureuses. _Si les troupes ennemies avancent aussi rapidement qu'elles le font habituellement, et si les miennes gardent le même rythme, nous nous retrouverons face à face à Magnésie dans deux jours. À ce moment-là, le vainqueur prendra la ville. Et, même si j'envoie un courrier à Amyntor, o__ù__ ira-t-il se mettre à l'abri? Le courrier lui parviendra demain, il lui restera une demi-journée pour quitter la ville. Je lui ai promis qu'il serait en sécurité et voilà que les dieux se lèvent contre nous._

* * *

Alexandre se présente devant le palais d'Épire, Olympias à ses côtés. Ils sont immédiatement reçus. Le roi étreint sa sœur. Olympias est froide et distante. Son frère est indécis.

-J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, mon neveu, déclare le roi. Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à quitter Pella. Mais, tu sais sans doute que c'est le roi Philippe qui m'a accordé le trône d'Épire. Je lui suis donc redevable.

-Je suis l'héritier de Philippe, répond Alexandre, et si tu souhaites avoir le soutien de la Macédoine lorsque je serai roi, alors accorde-moi ton soutien maintenant.

-Je comprends tout à fait l'avantage que tu me présentes, mon neveu, acquiesce le roi. Cependant, je ne peux pas me permettre de désobéir au roi Philippe sans craindre pour la stabilité de mon statut actuel.

-Ce n'est pas que Philippe a ordonné le retour d'Alexandre à Pella que son ordre est nécessairement bon et réfléchi, glisse Olympias.

-Ma sœur, je ne peux pas déroger aux lois de Philippe. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu voudras, mais Alexandre ne restera pas dans ce palais. C'est contre mes valeurs, mais la loi l'exige.

-Comment peux-tu abandonner ton neveu? proteste la reine. C'est ton sang qui coule dans ses veines!

-Olympias ma sœur, tais-toi.

Le roi est calme, le regard léger, l'attitude pragmatique. Il avait déjà préparé sa réponse.

-Adieu, mon neveu.

Le roi abandonne Alexandre. Olympias se frustre et agrippe son frère par le bras. Alexandre soupire. _Je me débrouillerai seul_. Il saute sur Bucéphale et quitte le palais. Il prend la route couverte de frimas et suit la course du soleil : il va en Illyrie.

« All the leaves are brown  
And the sky is gray  
I've been for a walk  
On a winter's day… »

(The Mamas and the Papas, _California Dreamin'_)

* * *

-Néarque, on est perdus.

-Je te dis que non.

-Je te dis que oui.

-Là-bas, un paysan! s'écrie Ptolémée. Demandons-lui notre chemin!

-Nous ne sommes pas perdus, rétorque Néarque. Personne ne parle à personne. Suivez-moi, bande d'idiots. Ptolémée, reste ici!

-Une tempête se lève, lâche Érygios.

-Cesse de geindre!

La bande progresse sur un sentier recouvert de neige, les quatre derrière Néarque. Munis de bottes, de mitaines et de chaudes fourrures, ils tentent de franchir le mont Korab en plein hiver pour atteindre la côte ouest illyrienne et enfin se reposer.

-Ptolémée! crie Laomédon. Reviens!

-Où est cet idiot? grince Néarque.

-Il est certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un.

-On ne voit pas à plus de dix coudées! s'exaspère le Crétois. Il neige comme jamais il n'a neigé et il vente comme jamais il n'a venté! Il est complètement fou de partir seul!

Ptolémée rabat son capuchon. Ses jambes s'enfoncent dans la neige. Une ombre avance devant lui. Il l'appelle. Aucune réponse, la tempête a emporté sa voix. L'ombre disparait d'un coup. Ptolémée peste. Il rejoint l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le paysan et fait un tour sur lui-même. Le sol est étrange sous ses pieds. Il baisse les yeux et hurle.

Le sang de Néarque ne fait qu'un tour.

-Ptolémée! s'écrie-t-il. On arrive!

Les jeunes hommes suivent le hurlement et retrouvent Ptolémée agenouillé, creusant dans la neige s'accumulant, révélant un corps.

-Un cadavre!

Néarque baisse les bras, découragé. _Un cadavre. Ptolémée a trouvé un cadavre et il hurle pour cette raison? Et, ça se dit futur général?_ Le Crétois roule des yeux. Les autres se jettent autour de Ptolémée.

-Alexandre! s'écrie Érygios. C'est impossible, ce ne peut pas être lui!

Ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement. Ses cils sont couverts de glaçons et son souffle est faible. Le froid lui mord la peau. Il ne sent ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Ses yeux brûlent. Il les referme.

-Non! Alexandre!

Néarque penche son nez au-dessus du corps. _C'est bien lui. Que fait-il en Illyrie? Tout seul?_ Le Crétois secoue la tête. _L'idiot d'Alexandre, toujours à se prendre pour un dieu immortel…_

-Il faut construire un abri!

_Sans blague?_ songe le Crétois. Néarque n'a aucune envie d'aider Alexandre. S'il est dans ce pétrin, c'est à cause des mensonges du prince. _Il s'arrangera sans moi._ Néarque observe sa bande s'affairer à bâtir un abri de bois et de neige. Ils glissent Alexandre à l'intérieur et s'attèlent à préparer un feu. Le prince porte à peine un himation et une chlamyde. Pas de manteau de fourrure, pas de provisions, rien. _L'idiot._

Les garçons échangent des regards horrifiés, incertains de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Néarque les observe.

-Personne ne sauve Alexandre? pose-t-il.

-Que doit-on faire?

-Déshabillez-vous et collez-vous nus contre lui.

-Fou! grogne Harpale.

-Cela fonctionne, clame Néarque. C'est Alexandre lui-même qui m'a dit qu'Antipatros et sa femme avaient survécu durant un hiver en Illyrie grâce à la chaleur corporelle. Je crois qu'Alexandre l'a dit à Héphaistion aussi. Il était très fier de connaître ce truc.

-Toi, mets-toi donc nu dans la neige pour voir, grince Laomédon.

-Je suis ici à cause d'Alexandre et non de Pixodaros, contrairement à vous, plaque le Crétois. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'aider.

-Je vais le faire, soupire Ptolémée.

Tous l'observent alors qu'il déshabille Alexandre.

-Son himation est collé contre lui…

Ptolémée tire sur le tissu qui s'arrache et dévoile une longue balafre traversant le torse du prince. Les jeunes grimacent.

-Le froid empêche le mal de se disperser, déclare Néarque. Réchauffe-le et pendant ce temps, Harpale nettoiera et pansera sa blessure.

-Pourquoi moi? se révolte-t-il.

-Parce que tu as des doigts fins, idiot! Allez! Laomédon, toi aussi tu te déshabilles. Alexandre va mourir gelé si on ne réchauffe pas ses deux côtés.

-C'est moi qui vais mourir gelé si je me déshabille!

Un seul regard de Néarque convainc Laomédon d'obéir.

-Érygios, prépare à manger, ordonne le Crétois. Moi, je vais consolider l'abri et m'assurer que la neige ne nous ensevelisse pas.

Ptolémée et Laomédon soulèvent Alexandre alors que Harpale étend un tapis de fourrure sur la neige. Ils se dénudent et se collent contre Alexandre. Sa peau est glacée. Ptolémée enserre le prince. _Il va mourir. _Laomédon échange un regard avec Ptolémée.

-Il ne doit jamais savoir qu'on a fait ça.

Ptolémée acquiesce.

-Moi, je lui dirai, déclare Harpale.

-Je vais t'arracher la langue!

Alexandre ouvre les yeux. Il aperçoit Harpale se pencher sur son torse. Il ne sent pas le vin versé sur sa plaie, ni l'aiguille recousant sa blessure, ni les mousses, ni le bandage. Mais, il sent Morphée l'emporter au loin, très loin, mais pas aussi loin que Magnésie du Méandre.

* * *

Amyntor rejoint le campement perse. La bataille qui faisait rage dans la plaine a duré deux jours, et du sang traîne encore, attirant les charognards. Les Macédoniens ont sonné la retraite et remporté leurs blessés. Ils ont négocié leurs morts avec Memnon. Le général a repris l'avantage. Dès le lendemain, les Perses poursuivront Parménion. Amyntor cueille la main de son fils.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux marcher seul, soupire Héphaistion.

-Je ne veux pas qu'un homme trop heureux d'avoir gagné te prenne pour son butin.

-Sérieusement? Je sais me défendre seul.

Devant les palissades, des gardes interceptent Amyntor.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Amyntor, j'ai un laisser-passer du général Memnon, le voici. Je suis avec mon fils.

Amyntor tend un billet. Le garde le lit et acquiesce.

-C'est en règle. J'avais été averti de votre visite. Entrez.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Amyntor tire Héphaistion à l'intérieur. Les tentes bien ordonnées sont faciles à suivre. Amyntor se rend à la plus imposante de toutes, celle au milieu du camp, celle de Memnon. Des gardes arrêtent une fois de plus Amyntor.

-On ne passe pas.

-Je suis Amyntor, j'ai un laisser-passer du g…

-Laissez-le entrer.

La voix provenait de l'intérieur de la tente. Les gardes s'écartent. Amyntor relâche la main d'Héphaistion et entre le premier. Son fils le suit. Asclépion reste à l'extérieur.

La tente est immense, divisée en plusieurs quartiers, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable maison, avec une chambre, une salle de bains, un salon, un bureau. Memnon quitte justement son bureau et se rend à l'entrée. Il aperçoit la chevelure flamboyante et esquisse un sourire.

-Mon philos Amyntor, cela fait longtemps!

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais de passage à Athènes, sourit l'autre.

Ils s'étreignent.

-Et, tu n'avais pas d'enfant.

-Voici mon fils, Héphaistion.

-Ton fils? s'intéresse Memnon. Il est châtré?

-Peut-être pourrons-nous aborder ce sujet après les présentations? suggère Amyntor.

Héphaistion est livide. Il n'a jamais aimé aborder le sujet de son identité sexuelle. Memnon dévisage son philos, un sourire esquissé sur les lèvres.

-C'est que tu me disais que tu voulais l'envoyer à la cour d'Artaxerxès et que mes coursiers partent demain pour Babylone. Donc, il pourrait partir dès demain et être en sécurité avec le convoi.

-Très bien, discutons-en… en privé. Memnon, tu comprendras, je t'assure.

-Je veux bien te croire. Héphaistion, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, mais il semble que ton père et moi avons beaucoup à nous dire. J'ai fait édifier une tente voisine à la mienne pour vous deux. Vas-y maintenant.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et fait demi-tour. Il retrouve Asclépion. Memnon perd immédiatement son sourire et attrape Amyntor par le poignet. Il le tire sur les sofas.

-Explique-moi tout de suite quelle sorte de chose est ton enfant. Comment ton fils, comme tu le dis, peut-il être aussi femme et aussi homme à la fois?

Amyntor inspire. Les yeux noirs du Rhodien se plantent dans les siens.

-Héphaistion est un homme dans un corps de femme. Il s'est fait couper les seins. Il est obsédé par devenir un homme et c'est très problématique.

-De quoi ont l'air ses cicatrices?

-Elles sont fines, le médecin qui a osé pratiquer cette chirurgie avait un doigté exceptionnel et mon fils a toujours bien récupéré.

-D'accord… Dans ce cas, il faudrait qu'il se masse tous les soirs avec de l'huile végétale et qu'il mange des noix, cela devrait atténuer l'apparence de ses cicatrices.

Amyntor acquiesce.

-J'ai cru voir que ton fils s'entrainait? continue Memnon.

-Tous les jours.

-Bien. J'ai pu voir ses bras : ils sont plus fins que ceux d'un homme de son âge, mais ils sont découpés, cela plaira assurément à Artaxerxès. Puis, il est vierge?

-Non.

-Sait-il s'y prendre?

-Il a eu quelques amants : des orateurs, des princes...

Memnon acquiesce.

-Dans ce cas, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour s'essayer à Babylone. Je ne peux rien te garantir par contre.

-Je te remercie pour ton aide, mon philos.

-Et, toi, tu voulais aussi t'y présenter?

-Je ne sais plus. Je vieillis et je me trouverai sans doute un bon métier de scribe ou de traducteur quelque part à Babylone si Héphaistion est retenu.

-Ou bien, tu restes avec l'armée et je te nomme second. Je sais comment tu te bats et je connais par cœur ton esprit : n'oublie pas l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Je n'oublie rien, mon philos.

Memnon esquisse un sourire et baisse les yeux.

-Reste avec moi, Amyntor. Je suis riche et ma femme est loin.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça.

* * *

Alexandre s'assoit. Le feu s'est pratiquement éteint. Le prince ajoute une bûche. Néarque ouvre l'œil et se redresse sur ses coudes.

-Et voilà le héros qui revient de l'Hadès. Bonjour, Hercules.

Alexandre croise son regard.

-Tu ne parles pas? s'enquit le Crétois. Tu ne t'excuses pas? Ah, non, c'est vrai : Alexandre ne s'excuse jamais.

Le prince ne porte pas attention aux moqueries. Il pose son regard sur ses philoi endormis.

-Au moins, vous êtes tous vivants, souffle-t-il.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est moi qui les ai dirigés. Ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Néarque, je te trouve bien prétentieux.

-Regarde donc qui parle, glace le Crétois.

Alexandre ferme les yeux. Sa blessure le tenaille.

-Comment t'es-tu fait cette balafre?

-J'ai rencontré des brigands.

-Ils ont volé Bucéphale?

-Non, je l'ai renvoyé en Macédoine. Il est assez intelligent pour retrouver son chemin tout seul, et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse dans la montagne.

Néarque se pare d'une moue exaspérée.

-Ils m'ont pris mes vivres et mes habits, continue Alexandre. Mais, les dieux veillent sur moi ; ils vous ont mis sur ma route.

_Prétentieux lui-même_, songe Néarque.

-Comment va ce cher Héphaistion à qui je dois ma place dans cet abri glacial? fait le Crétois.

-Il a fui la Macédoine.

Néarque s'étonne.

-Comment cela? Les dieux auraient-ils eu pitié de moi?

-Héphaistion et Amyntor n'étaient plus protégés par le roi et c'était justement la raison de leur arrivée en Macédoine. Je crois qu'ils sont en Asie mineure.

-Avec les Perses? On va pouvoir l'appeler Alcibiade! Tu savais qu'Alcibiade couchait avec Socrate?

-Tais-toi donc, grimace Alexandre. Héphaistion est avec les cités grecques, il ne pourrait jamais me trahir et se rendre aux Perses. J'en suis certain.

* * *

-Si tu m'envoies à Babylone, alors j'amène Asclé.

-Phai, je vais vivre avec l'armée. J'ai besoin de lui pour mes repas, mes correspondances, mon cheval et mon armure.

-Tu m'envoies tout seul à Babylone! rugit l'autre. Je n'y suis jamais allé et tu veux que je me prostitue! Je ne partirai pas sans Asclé!

-Arrête de crier. Discute calmement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te mettre en colère comme Alexandre?

-Ne me parle jamais d'Alexandre!

Memnon passe la tête dans la tente des Athéniens.

-Le convoi est prêt. Héphaistion, pars-tu toujours pour Babylone?

-Oui, avec mon esclave, déclare-t-il sèchement.

-Bien, acquiesce Memnon.

Il sort. Amyntor soupire lourdement.

-Arrange-toi pour qu'Asclé s'en sorte bien.

-Bien sûr. Et, quand je me serai tellement prostitué que je serai riche, je t'achèterai un esclave pour qu'il réchauffe ta couche!

-Arrête d'employer le terme prostituer, grince Amyntor. Se donner au Grand Roi est un honneur et un privilège.

-Se donner à Alexandre, c'est se donner à un dieu.

-Ce n'était pas toi qui voulais qu'on ne parle plus de lui?

-Justement, là tout de suite j'ai envie de parler de lui, s'hérisse le jeune homme. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer en Macédoine et être avec lui!

-Il est temps pour toi de te discipliner, se lève Amyntor. Et de partir. Viens donc. Et, cesse de crier.

Amyntor sort. Héphaistion est forcé de faire de même et Asclépion le suit avec ses bagages. Memnon les attend près du convoi. Il remet à Héphaistion une jument blanche et fait charger ses bagages dans les chariots. Asclépion monte à l'intérieur.

-Ton sort ne relève plus que du bon vouloir des dieux, soupire Memnon.

Le général se recule. Amyntor lève la main vers son fils.

-Tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas?

-Promis, marmonne le fils.

Le convoi se met en marche. Héphaistion talonne sa monture. Il bougonne encore.

-Tu es Celte? lui pose un vieil homme en rapprochant son cheval du sien.

-Non, je suis d'Athènes.

-Oh. J'ai déjà rencontré un Celte. Il était roux.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Le vieil homme semble doté de bonnes intentions. Héphaistion échappe sa colère et se dessine un maigre sourire.

-Tu as voyagé?

-Beaucoup, avoue le vieil homme. J'ai vu comment on fait de la soie, ma fille, et j'ai vu comment on monte les éléphants.

-Ne te méprends pas, mais je suis un homme.

Le vieillard lève ses sourcils, comme pour laisser le champ libre à ses yeux. Sa peau brune est plissée comme un fruit trop mûr. Il porte des cheveux gris et une barbichette. Il n'a pas l'air malin du tout.

-Ah, répond le vieil homme. Pardonne-moi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tous se trompent.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que nous nous trompons?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de barbe et parce que ma voix est aiguë?

-Cela pourrait être la vérité, encore là faudrait-il le prouver.

-Tu es logicien? s'intéresse Héphaistion.

-Être est un bien grand mot, sourit le vieil homme. Disons que j'ai lu quelques rouleaux et que j'ai enseigné à quelques cohortes.

-Tu as enseigné la dialectique?

-D'où connais-tu ce mot, mon garçon?

-Aristote m'a enseigné, avoue Héphaistion.

-Heureux pour toi. Toutefois, il m'apparait difficile de nier l'existence des dieux comme le logicien le fait si bien.

-Pourquoi cela?

-J'ai moi-même eu une vision. Je ne démens pas les écrits, ni les thèses de la phusis, mais cette vision a changé ma perception de la nature.

-Quelle était-elle?

-J'ai vu ma femme mourir en rêve. Et, au matin, elle était morte.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux.

-Je suis navré.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon. Nous mourrons tous et je la rejoindrai un jour ou l'autre. Et, toi aussi tu nous rejoindras et nous aurons beaucoup d'autres intéressantes conversations sur la dialectique si cela t'intéresse.

L'Athénien acquiesce lentement. Il se sent mal.

-Où as-tu appris à parler le grec? s'enquit le jeune homme en changeant de sujet.

-J'ai vécu à Tyr durant plusieurs années, et toutes les langues y circulent. On finit par s'habituer et apprendre quelques mots dans chaque dialecte. Parles-tu persan?

-À peine. Je ne suis pas doué pour les langues.

-Dans ce cas, nous ne parlerons qu'en persan à partir de demain. Une fois à Babylone, tu sauras te débrouiller seul.

* * *

Eumène quitte son bureau, un billet dans la main droite. Deux gardes l'observent approcher, les joues rouges de gêne.

-Mon roi, je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai des informations très importantes.

Eumène entend les grognements et les gémissements qui s'échappent de la chambre du roi. Il échange un regard avec les gardes. Eux deux sont visiblement mal à l'aise de rester immobiles là.

-Mon roi, continue le secrétaire en se moquant des plaisirs du roi, j'ai des informations concernant Amyntor.

Soudainement, la chambre est plongée dans le silence. Eumène soupire.

-Entre.

Le secrétaire pousse la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, le roi est nu avec sa nouvelle épouse. Eumène s'assoit à la table et attend que le roi fasse de même. Philippe grogne et s'assoit.

-Il s'avère que Memnon de Rhodes a vaincu Parménion en Ionie et qu'il le force à revenir sur ses pas, reprenant les villes côtières une à une.

-Tu me déranges pour cela?

-Il se trouve, mon roi, qu'Amyntor s'est réfugié auprès de Memnon de Rhodes.

Philippe se mord la langue.

-Il nous a trahi?

-J'ai intercepté une lettre destinée à la reine Olympias.

-Donne-la-moi.

Eumène la lui tend. Le roi l'arrache et la dévore des yeux.

-En bref, Amyntor dit à Olympias qu'elle ne peut plus rien contre lui et son fils, qu'ils sont en sécurité, et ainsi de suite, résume Eumène.

-Donc, il serait parti parce que je ne les protégeais pas assez?

-Il semble, lorsqu'on lit entre les lignes, qu'Olympias ait attenté plusieurs fois à leur vie.

-Je vais tuer cette harpie.

-Et, que fais-tu d'Alexandre? Aux dernières nouvelles, Démarate l'a retrouvé en Illyrie et lui a transmis tes ordres.

-Il ne reviendra pas, Alexandre est têtu comme sa mère. Et, s'il revient, je lui ferai comprendre qu'il a commis une grave erreur.

* * *

Alexandre observe les étoiles. _J'aimerais savoir comment on les déchiffre_. Le prince lève sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tête et observe le H gravé dans sa chair. Il l'embrasse, puis le presse contre son cœur.

Néarque, assis sur un tronc, aiguisant son couteau, n'a rien manqué.

-Pourquoi embrasses-tu ta main?

-Pourquoi examines-tu mes moindres gestes?

-Réponds-moi d'abord.

Alexandre ne veut pas répondre. Il ferme les yeux. Son père lui a ordonné de rentrer Pella et de s'excuser. Alexandre ne peut pas accepter ces termes ; son honneur et son amour-propre ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants. Mais, l'hiver a été très rude et le prince ne rêve que de sa couche chaude au palais. Il hésite.

Néarque laisse ses couteaux et rejoint Alexandre.

-Pourquoi tu embrasses ta main? répète-t-il. Tu le fais tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Le prince se lève. Néarque saisit sa main et l'inspecte. Une cicatrice brunâtre en forme de H la barre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, là?

Alexandre s'arrache à la poigne du Crétois.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher.

Le prince rentre dans l'abri. Le Crétois lève le regard aux étoiles. _Et, si je rentrais en Crète loin d'Alexandre et de cette banque d'idiots?_

Laomédon salue Alexandre. Le prince se couche sans mot dire.

-Ça va?

Aucune réponse. Ptolémée échange un regard avec Laomédon. Des sanglots remuent le silence de l'abri.

-Alexandre, tu pleures?

Le prince enfouit sa tête sous ses bras, honteux. Néarque entre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit à Alexandre? l'accuse Ptolémée.

-Heu… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait sur sa main.

-Tu mens! l'attaque Ptolémée. Il pleure! Tu lui as parlé de quoi? D'Héphaistion?

-Non, je…

Néarque s'arrête. _La main d'Alexandre. La cicatrice!_

-Poséidon dompteur des flots! réalise-t-il. C'est ça que tu portes à la main!

-Explique-toi, Néarque, le presse Ptolémée en se retenant de le frapper.

-Alexandre s'est mutilé la main pour avoir une cicatrice en forme de H. Pour Héphaistion. C'est la raison pour laquelle il embrasse sa main cent fois par jour.

-Alexandre, c'est vrai?

Le prince garde la tête cachée sous ses bras, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux d'Achille. Ses philoi le couvrent de questions. Alexandre se lève et quitte l'abri sans mot dire, le menton bas et les yeux mi-clos. La bande s'échange des regards hébétés. Néarque sort rejoindre Alexandre.

-Attends-moi.

-N'approche pas.

Néarque rattrape Alexandre et se poste face à lui, ses mains sur les royales épaules.

-Je suis sérieux, Alexandre. Tu te tortures en faisant cela.

-Tu ne sais rien de la torture.

Sa voix a tremblé. Il ferme les yeux. Néarque est parcouru d'un frisson. _Tu ne sais rien de la torture… Que voulait-il dire précisément?_ Il étreint le prince, se surprenant lui-même. _Suis-je en train de lui pardonner? Ai-je pitié?_ Alexandre ne bouge pas.

-Tu m'étouffes.

Néarque le relâche.

-C'est mieux ainsi?

Le prince acquiesce lentement, les mains cachant son visage comme un enfant.

-Il te manque?

Le prince acquiesce, retenant furieusement ses larmes.

-Ne dis rien aux autres, souffle Alexandre.

Trop tard. Ils sont tous sortis, inquiétés par son comportement. Alexandre soupire, essuie ses yeux et leur fait face.

-J'ai pris une importante décision. Je ne me battrai plus contre les dieux, ni contre Destin. Je rentre demain à Pella.

* * *

Le médecin Philippe examine Cléopâtre nièce d'Attale. Le roi croise les bras.

-Alors?

-Je dirais… je dirais qu'il est très probable qu'elle porte ton enfant, mon roi.

-Excellent. Est-ce que ce sera un garçon?

-Ça, je ne peux pas le dire.

-Je veux un garçon, grince Philippe.

On frappe à la porte.

-Le prince Alexandre est arrivé!

Le roi sursaute, comme frappé par la foudre. Il abandonne son épouse entre les mains du médecin et se rue à la salle d'audience. La cour s'est déjà massée, excitée, prévenue par des coursiers ayant aperçu Alexandre à pied dans la ville. Philippe garde un air impartial et prend place sous le dais. Il ne lui donnera aucune chance.

Entre les portes d'entrée, deux gardes escortent Alexandre. Le prince est échevelé, mal habillé, sale, puant, grimaçant, mais quelque chose de puissant émane de lui. Il a vieilli, il a appris. Il inspire le respect.

La cour est silencieuse. Les gardes s'arrêtent à mi-chemin. Alexandre continue seul. Il s'immobilise à un pas de l'estrade menant au dais. Il trouve le regard pâle de son père et s'y accroche. Philippe hausse un sourcil.

-Alexandre.

Le prince croise les bras. Le roi poursuit :

-Tu m'as finalement obéi.

-Je suis revenu de mon propre chef, clame l'autre.

-Ah, oui? Le confort te manquait?

Alexandre outrepasse la moquerie.

-Je veux rejoindre Parménion et Attale en Asie.

-En Asie? s'étonne le roi. Que veux-tu faire en Asie?

-Apprendre, parfaire mes connaissances, obtenir de l'expérience.

-Je sais très bien quel trésor tu cherches en Asie, Alexandre, sourit Philippe.

-Un trésor? Non, mon roi, je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes très bien compris.

Philippe esquisse un sourire. Alexandre décroise les bras. Un doute traverse son esprit.

-Tu n'iras pas en Asie mineure, Alexandre. Le trésor que tu cherches est, je le crois bien, à Babylone.

-À Babylone? s'ébahit le prince. Comment est-ce possible?

-Tous les rois aiment les trésors.

Philippe dévoile ses dents manquantes. Alexandre frissonne. _Artaxerxès aurait-il mis la main sur Héphaistion?_

-Dans ce cas, il faut renverser la Perse, déclare Alexandre.

La cour murmure.

-Renverser la Perse? rit Philippe. As-tu perdu la tête? Tous les trésors du monde ne valent pas une mort assurée.

-Tu te trompes.

-Prouve-le-moi.

Alexandre est coincé. Philippe a fait exprès, son but était uniquement d'humilier Alexandre en le piégeant. Il le tient dans une noire rancune et jouer avec lui ainsi lui plait énormément.

-Tu ne réponds pas, Alexandre?

-Il ne sert à rien de discuter avec un sourd.

Alexandre fait demi-tour. Son père l'appelle. Il s'arrête.

-Tu me dois des excuses.

-Pour?

-Tu m'as désobéi l'automne dernier.

-Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je te désobéis. Tu devrais t'y habituer.

Philippe serre les dents. Alexandre quitte la salle et rentre à sa chambre. Il croise Cléopâtre nièce d'Attale, tout sourire, suivie par ses servantes. Alexandre ne lui accorde nul regard. Dans sa chambre, Ésope de Pallène et un autre garçon l'attendent. Alexandre fronce les sourcils.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Ajax de Thasos. J'étais palefrenier, mon prince.

-Bien sûr!

_C'est le garçon qui m'a offert ses vêtements lorsque je suis parti sauver Phai à Thessalonique._ Alexandre lui offre un sourire compatissant. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Il balaie sa chambre des yeux. Rien n'a changé depuis son départ.

-Tu veux quelque chose? s'enquit Ésope.

-Non, vous pouvez disposer tous les deux.

Ils sortent. Alexandre se déshabille et se couche, la main gauche contre son cœur. Il est éreinté. _Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir_ _à Pella. J'aurais dû partir directement pour le Bosphore._

* * *

Héphaistion écoute le vieil homme. Il ne comprend presque rien au persan, mais cela le divertit. Les paysages de la Cilicie défilent sous ses yeux : à sa droite, le Taurus et ses rivières fraîches. À sa gauche, des collines et des champs colorés bariolent l'horizon. Le vent a un arôme de safran fraîchement cueilli.

-Héphaistion?

Il tourne la tête vers le vieil homme.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-La Cilicie est magnifique.

Le vieillard sourit.

-Attends de voir Babylone.

-Ne devais-tu pas me parler en persan?

-Tu es trop perdu dans tes pensées et que je m'endors à me parler moi-même.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement. Un coursier le rejoint.

-Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor? s'enquit-il.

-C'est moi.

-Un pli de Pella.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux.

-De… de Pella? De qui?

-L'expéditeur n'a pas inscrit son nom.

_Ce ne peut pas être Alexandre, il a juré devant les dieux de ne pas m'écrire. À moins évidemment que cela ne concerne que ma situation en Macédoine, et qu'étant ici tout change… Apollon, fais que ce soit Alexandre!_

Héphaistion paie le coursier et prend le billet. Il le déplie.

_Achille fils de Pélée à Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor, salut!_

Le jeune homme rougit, son cœur s'affole. Le vieillard ne manque pas de le remarquer.

-Qui a rédigé cette lettre?

Héphaistion rougit de plus belle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire gêné sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Il n'a pas besoin de répondre. Le vieil homme sait déjà.

-Qui est ton amant?

_Je me suis fait magnanime, je n'ose guère inonder ce billet de colère et d'injures, ainsi je garde toute ma rancune pour le bûcher et je dépose des couronnes de fleurs sur ton geste. En quittant Thessalonique en pleine nuit, tu as oublié quelque chose sur la route, tu m'as oublié, moi, Achille de l'ichor de Zeus, alors que je volais porté par Borée jusqu'au port, mes pieds couverts d'ampoules, le souffle court et les yeux plissés dans la nuit sans lune. Ce furent des heures de souffrance pour un simple regard et il semble que tu n'aies su m'offrir ma récompense après tant d'efforts. Que dois-je donc faire pour te ravoir, si ce n'est de t'obéir et de t'être loyal, de t'écouter avec empathie et de t'offrir tout ce que je possède? Dois-je assassiner Pélée? Dois-je…_

-Pourquoi, si tu as un amant, tu veux prétendre au harem du Grand Roi? l'interrompt à nouveau le vieux.

-Parce que, répond Héphaistion.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Ce n'est pas que tu refuses d'accepter une réponse que ce n'est pas une réponse. Un prince m'a appris cela.

-Quel prince?

Héphaistion lève les yeux du billet. Le regard sage du vieil homme le met en confiance.

-Le prince de Macédoine, Alexandre.

-C'est donc lui, ton amant.

-Non! plaque immédiatement Héphaistion.

-Tu mens. Tu es rouge.

L'Athénien détourne les yeux.

-Tu es un espion? pose le vieil homme.

-Non! rugit Héphaistion. Athènes et Pella veulent toutes les deux ma tête, où crois-tu que je puisse aller?

Le convoi lui jette des regards indiscrets.

-Cesse de crier, fait doucement le vieil homme. Je ne voulais pas te piquer.

-Cesse de me questionner, réplique Héphaistion. Ce sont mes problèmes, laisse-moi les régler seul.

Le vieil homme acquiesce lentement. Le convoi atteint l'Euphrate et le suivent en aval, descendant vers Babylone. Héphaistion ne pipe mot du reste du voyage, et le vieil homme respecte son silence. Il reste cependant à ses côtés.

C'est une fois le campement monté que le vieil homme de résout à aborder l'Athénien.

-Héphaistion, je peux entrer?

-Oui.

_Il est calme. C'est bien, il a réfléchi_, songe le vieil homme en entrant. Asclépion rédige et Héphaistion est assis face à lui, lui murmurant quoi écrire.

-Je te dérange? s'enquit le vieil homme.

-Non, je terminais. Asclé, rajoute les salutations habituelles. Voilà.

-Tu répondais à ton amant? le pique le vieil homme.

-Mon philos, je répondais à mon philos.

-Je vois.

Le vieil homme s'assoit sur la couche du jeune homme. Celui-ci tourne sa chaise face au vieil homme et soupire.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier?

-Oui. Je peux comprendre la difficulté que tu as eu à quitter la Grèce, ou la Macédoine, mais tu dois t'en cacher ici. On pourrait croire que tu es un espion et cela pourrait t'en coûter la vie.

-Oui, tu m'en as glissé un mot.

-Je ne veux que te protéger, mon garçon. Et t'aider. Lorsque nous arriverons à Babylone, au lieu de te rendre directement au palais royal, viens chez moi si le cœur t'en dit. Je te prêterai de magnifiques étoffes et des bijoux incomparables pour que tu fasses bonne impression dès le début.

-Tu es riche?

-Non, mais mon fils est un grand marchant, et lui est riche.

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Que recherches-tu auprès d'Artaxerxès? pose le vieil homme. La protection?

-La protection, le luxe… Je veux rester en vie.

Le vieil homme tapote son épaule.

-Alors, viendras-tu chez moi?

-Si cela n'indispose pas ton fils, j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Oh, c'est ma demeure et tu es mon invité. Mon fils n'est que de passage.

Le vieil homme sourit. Héphaistion ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

-Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu autant de moi? s'intéresse-t-il. Veux-tu quelque chose en échange?

-Je ne veux rien, sauf t'aider.

Héphaistion fronce les sourcils. Il n'en est pas certain. _Il y a toujours quelque chose de caché derrière de l'aide. Pourquoi ne pas me le révéler?_

-Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi.

-Il n'y a rien, ta gratitude sera ma récompense et, si un jour j'ai besoin de toi, alors j'ose espérer que tu viendras à mon aide.

-Bien sûr, je me rappellerai toujours de toi.

-Une dernière chose : tu ne m'as pas demandé mon nom.

-Ah bon?

-Je m'appelle Nafis.

* * *

Cléopâtre nièce d'Attale est officiellement enceinte, et Cléopâtre des reins d'Olympias se mariera en été au roi d'Épire. Alexandre a été déshérité ; et Olympias, répudiée.

Le prince sait que sa mère complote contre Philippe, et qu'Attale complote contre Olympias, et que Pausanias complote contre Attale, mais il n'a pas envie de s'en mêler. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est partir soutenir Parménion en Asie. Là-bas, il pourrait s'enfuir et retrouver Héphaistion.

Pourquoi ne quitte-t-il simplement pas Pella? Philippe le fait suivre par quatre gardes depuis sa fugue en Illyrie. Alexandre a besoin d'une permission pour sortir à cheval, mais cela n'est pas nouveau. Le prince ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il obéit à son père, il fait profil bas et il vaque tranquillement à ses occupations. Olympias est furieuse de l'objectivité d'Alexandre dans cette affaire. Elle est toujours en Épire chez son frère, mais elle bombarde Alexandre de lettres cinglantes. Le prince ne les lit plus. Il les dépose dans les braseros de sa chambre et observe le papier flamber. Puis, il caresse la cicatrice sur sa main gauche et se promet de retrouver Héphaistion en Asie dès qu'il le pourra.

Alexandre se mord les doigts. Il a beau rédiger mille lettres destinées à son philos, il ne sait pas où il se trouve. Il indique alors simplement son nom et l'envoie à Parménion dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse envoyer un coursier ratisser l'Asie mineure.

On cogne à la porte. Alexandre fait signe à Ésope d'ouvrir. C'est le roi. Alexandre se redresse sur sa couche.

-Père?

-Alexandre, je te demanderais d'être présent demain lorsque la délégation corinthienne arrivera.

-J'y serai. Quand arrivera-t-elle?

-Sans doute peu après midi.

Alexandre acquiesce. Philippe s'assoit à côté de lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais ce qui te tourmente, fils. Tu te demandes si Héphaistion va bien.

-Toi, songes-tu à Amyntor?

-Tous les jours. Il y a souvent des obstacles difficiles à franchir, Alexandre. Mais, Amyntor et son fils sont en sécurité là où ils sont et je présume qu'une fois que Parménion aura pris la côte asiatique, il pourra convaincre Amyntor de revenir à Pella. Et, te concernant, Eumène le Grec m'a dit que tu avais écrit à Héphaistion?

-Il ne recevra jamais ma lettre, et puis Zeus m'a puni de lui avoir écrit en s'arrangeant pour que je sois déshérité de la couronne.

-C'est ce que tu crois?

-C'est ce que je veux croire.

Philippe acquiesce. Les boudins de poivre blanchissent sur ses tempes. Le roi est songeur.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait la bonne chose, avoue-t-il. Vois-tu, fils, dès que tu n'es plus distrait par tes amours, tu as l'étoffe d'un roi.

-Je te remercie.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu me prouves que tu en vaux la peine, et bien sûr que la reine ne peut pas m'offrir de garçon, alors je te redonnerai ton titre de prince héritier.

Le regard d'Alexandre s'illumine.

-Et puis, je me fais vieux et je sens l'ombre me pourchasser. J'ai besoin d'un héritier qui soit capable de prendre des décisions pour le bien du royaume s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, et Attale ferait un bien mauvais régent : il est trop avare. Continue comme tu fais, Alexandre, et peut-être que les dieux te pardonneront.

* * *

Au matin, le bivouac se met en branle et le convoi repart. Ils sont presque arrivés à la capitale chaldéenne de la Perse ; ils y seront avant midi certainement. Héphaistion commence à ressentir les effets de la nervosité : il se triture les mains, il se retourne à chaque bruit, il est déconcentré. Nafis lui parle doucement, mais le jeune homme ne comprend toujours rien au persan. Les mots entrent par une oreille et sortent par l'autre.

Le convoi croise de nombreux voyageurs et marchands, la route s'élargit et l'Euphrate rapetisse. Héphaistion pose les mains en visière. Il aperçoit le mur extérieur de Babylone. Il est fait de briques crues et empêche de voir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Des monuments gigantesques dépassent toutefois : la ziggourat, le palais, les jardins, quelques tours et encore une ziggourat… Héphaistion sourit, impressionné par la hauteur incroyable des monuments.

-Je t'avais dit que la Cilicie n'était rien à côté de Babylone, sourit à son tour Nafis. Nous allons entrer.

Héphaistion talonne son cheval, excité. Le convoi franchit le pont et passe par d'immenses portent en briques d'émail bleu brillant. Des motifs de lions et d'animaux mythiques sont incrustés dans l'émail des briques, formant de gigantesques murales. Au moment de passer dans l'ombre de la porte, Héphaistion lève la tête. _Même un dieu, si dieu il y a, pourrait passer sous cette porte sans se pencher tant elle est immense._

Une fois dans la ville, le convoi se disperse. Héphaistion suit Nafis jusqu'à sa demeure. Les habitants ne se préoccupent de personne. À Babylone, on n'a pas de temps pour les étrangers, pas de temps pour discuter, pas de temps pour relaxer : les marchés se vident en quelques heures, le travail ne cesse qu'à la tombée de la nuit et aucun sourire ne franchit les lèvres de la roture.

Nafis pointe le palais royal à Héphaistion, mais le jeune homme l'avait déjà dans sa mire.

-J'en veux un, moi aussi, souffle-t-il.

Nafis éclate d'un rire franc.

-Si tu veux voir des palais, va à Suse ou à Persépolis!

-À Suse?

-Oui, la ville est presque aussi belle que Babylone. Babylone est le centre politique de l'empire, mais Suse en est l'un des points économiques les plus florissants. Ah, nous sommes arrivés chez moi.

Le jeune homme descend de cheval sans lâcher le palais royal des yeux. Des esclaves s'occupent des chevaux. Nafis entre et son invité le suit. La demeure est vaste et luxueuse : d'abord trois vestibules, puis une aire commune entourée de chambres et de salons, eux-mêmes au centre d'une cour extérieure bordée de jardins. La cuisine est cachée et les latrines sont à la fine pointe de la technologie, avec évacuation des eaux usées.

Une jolie femme à la tunique cintrée reçoit Nafis et l'étreint.

-Sahar, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Nafis, tu ne devrais plus voyager seul. Tu devais revenir il y a un mois.

-J'ai suivi le général Memnon sur la côte méditerranéenne et il m'a offert de me glisser dans un convoi pour Babylone dès qu'il a pu. J'ai ramené un jeune homme bien spécial. Sahar, voici Héphaistion.

L'Athénien esquisse un sourire gêné. La femme sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Un nouvel esclave?

-Quoi? s'indigne l'Athénien.

-Non, explique calmement Nafis. Héphaistion veut prétendre au harem du Grand Roi.

-Mais, il n'est pas une femme...

-N'entrons pas dans le détail, soupire le jeune homme.

-Je veux l'aider, déclare Nafis. Il devra être parfait pour son premier examen, alors il faudra faire sa toilette, l'habiller, le parfumer, le coiffer, le maquiller… J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas un esclave qui s'occupe de lui, mais toi, Sahar. Tu es perfectionniste et minutieuse, tu sauras faire un travail remarquable.

-Si c'est ton souhait, Nafis, alors je l'exaucerai.

-Merci, sourit le vieil homme. Héphaistion, je t'accompagnerai ensuite jusqu'au palais royal.

-Merci, Nafis.

Sahar emmène le jeune homme dans sa chambre et fait venir des esclaves pour l'assister. Héphaistion caresse des yeux les soieries, les dorures et les extravagances de la somptueuse demeure.

-Tout est magnifique ici, souffle-t-il.

-Tu trouves?

-Oui, vraiment. Je n'avais jamais vu de statues entièrement d'or ou de mosaïques en pierres précieuses…

Sahar esquisse un sourire. Ils entrent dans sa chambre. Une bassine est remplie d'eau savonneuse. Des esclaves se relaient au service de Sahar. Héphaistion se dénude et pose un pied dans l'eau.

-Elle est glacée! s'écrie-t-il en retirant son pied.

-C'est pour raffermir la peau, déclare Sahar. Assieds-toi.

Il obéit. Ses jambes se congèlent. Il garde les bras hors de l'eau. Ses muscles se contractent involontairement. Il serre les dents.

-Je crois que tu as de bonnes chances d'impressionner le Grand Roi, fait Sahar. Il aime les créatures exotiques, différentes, inusitées. Comme toi.

Héphaistion acquiesce lentement, frigorifié. Après le bain, Sahar sort ses brosses.

-Non, pas mes cheveux! s'écrie le jeune homme.

-Je vais les démêler.

-Non, ils vont gonfler et ce sera terrible, répond le jeune homme.

-Nafis veut que je fasse de toi un être parfait, alors laisse-moi faire.

Héphaistion serre les dents. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas chez lui et qu'il est extrêmement bon de Sahar de s'occuper ainsi de lui, mais… Elle démêle ses cheveux, égalise les pointes et, une fois secs et gonflés – comme l'avait prédit Héphaistion – elle applique de l'huile florale. Les cheveux reprennent alors leurs vaguelettes. L'orangé des cheveux tourne au rouge vin. Héphaistion s'observe dans un miroir de bronze. _C'est… différent._

Sahar fait ensuite venir les esclaves pour s'occuper de la pilosité du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit l'intéressé.

-Pour te purifier et t'efféminer. C'est très laid.

Héphaistion ne pipe mot et retient ses lamentations. Pendant ce temps, Sahar lui choisit un habit cintré au sternum dévoilant le ventre, aux manches lacées aux poignets, et au col descendant en piqué entre ses cicatrices, sans toutefois les dévoiler. Son dos est partiellement couvert, le bas étant entièrement dévoilé. Puis, elle lui choisit une longue jupe plissée sur les côtés, avec une cascade sur le devant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un très long pagne. Les vêtements sont en chanvre et en lin, mais les tissus ont été assouplis et adoucis, parfumés lors de leur dernier lavage.

Héphaistion se vêt et Sahar lui remet un coffre.

-Ce sont mes bijoux. Prends ceux que tu désires. Agence-les avec tes vêtements.

En effet, la tunique est noire et la jupe est composée de motifs crème et rouge à l'aspect floral. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire. Les bijoux ont toujours été sa partie préférée. Il soulève le couvercle du coffre.

* * *

Alexandre repousse Lysimaque dans la palestre et s'arrête. Il se redresse et fait un tour sur lui-même. Il a un étrange pressentiment. Lysimaque n'ose pas l'attaquer. Le maître d'armes interpelle le prince. Alexandre baisse son regard sur sa cicatrice. Elle le brûle. _Quelque chose va arriver à Héphaistion. _Son cœur manque un battement. Il frappe Lysimaque à la tempe et le jette dans le sable. Le combat est terminé. Alexandre quitte la palestre sous les regards inquiets de ses philoi. Il se cache dans les jardins et observe sa cicatrice.

« Nunca me acuerdo de olvidarte

Nunca aprendí como dejarte ir

Mi mundo gira así, alrededor de ti

Sólo me acuerdo de una parte

Que no me acuerdo de olvidarte

Podría mentir, matar o morir

Incluso algo mucho peor

Forzar el destino, perder el camino

Con tal de no perder tu amor

Y todos me dicen que no desperdicie

Que el tiempo les da la razón

Ya llegará el día

Que habrá otro en mi vida

Que me quiera más y mejor… »

(Shakira, _Nunca me acuerdo de olvidarte_)

* * *

Héphaistion glisse les doigts entre les perles et les pierres précieuses, entre l'or et l'argent, le sourire collé aux joues.

-Je ne saurais choisir parmi tant de beauté, murmure-t-il. Sahar, choisis toi-même, je t'en prie.

La femme acquiesce à sa demande et le pare d'une chaîne en or au pendentif de diamant. Le jeune homme est en extase. Puis, Sahar glisse un rubis à son doigt et attache à ses chevilles des chaînettes brillantes. Elle le parfume et le pare de khôl pendant qu'il s'admire.

-Une seule bague? pose-t-il.

-Tu dois pouvoir te servir aisément de tes mains si le Grand Roi te le demande.

-Oh.

Sahar esquisse un sourire, puis se relève.

-Tu es parfait. Je ne saurais dire si tu es un homme ou une femme, c'est extraordinaire! Nafis t'attend.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé, fait Héphaistion.

-Je sais que tu aimes les bagues, mais…

-Non, je parle de maquillage.

-Je t'ai déjà maquillé…

-Ce n'est pas assez. Je dois capturer les regards rien qu'en respirant. Il faut plus. Rajoute du rouge, rajoute du bleu, et obscurcis les paupières.

-Mais, c'est bien trop…

-Sahar, je connais très bien les hommes et leurs désirs.

Elle soupire.

-Très bien. Cependant, tu le feras toi-même afin que ce soit à ton goût.

-D'accord.

Sahar lui remet ses poudres et Héphaistion prend place devant le miroir poli_. Des yeux de chouette, des yeux de Méduse, des yeux divins... _Il se maquille sous le regard attentif de Sahar. Elle prend note.

-C'est bien ainsi, déclare enfin le jeune homme.

Héphaistion trouve le regard de Sahar. La femme pose une main sur sa bouche.

-Mithra!

-Comment?

-Rien, bafouille Sahar.

-Je vais rejoindre Nafis, viens-tu?

La femme acquiesce. Ils rentrent au troisième vestibule. Nafis y est, tressant une couronne de fleurs. Il entend les pas et sourit. Il range la couronne dans sa besace et se lève. _Héphaistion est fin prêt. Je vais pouvoir l'emmener au palais_. Le vieil homme tourne le regard sur son protégé et perd son sourire.

-Par le manteau de Mazda! s'ébahit-il.

Héphaistion s'arrête et esquisse un sourire. Le vieil homme ne peut pas détacher son regard des yeux pénétrants.

-Sahar, tu as été… incroyable…

-Je te remercie, Nafis.

-Héphaistion… je crois que nous pouvons y aller.

Le vieil homme déglutit péniblement. L'Athénien le rejoint le pas léger et nonchalant.

-Je me sens tout à fait désirable, déclare-t-il.

-Tu l'es, acquiesce Nafis en évitant de le regarder. Suis-moi.

Ils quittent la riche demeure. Sahar sort aux jardins pour observer encore un peu le jeune homme. Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche. _Quel dieu a pu lui offrir tant de beauté que le monde s'enlaidit sur son passage?_

Babylone, la ville où personne n'a de temps, où la course est le seul moyen de survivre et où la compétition bat des records, Babylone, la ville qui s'arrête de fonctionner pour admirer un instant le jeune homme franchissant ses rues en souriant aux passants. La foule est figée. On adore, on idolâtre, on fantasme. Les dieux croisent les bras, jaloux.

Héphaistion lève des yeux émerveillés sur le palais royal. Il est définitivement immense, bordé par des colonnes aux briques émaillées, aux plantes exotiques et colorées, les étages s'empilant les uns sur les autres sans perdre en grâce ou en magnificence. Les balcons et les promenades sont illuminées, les sculptures jaillissent de tous les coins. Héphaistion passe entre deux statues de lammasus, et suit Nafis en haut de l'esplanade. Les marches étincèlent et les oiseaux pépient.

-Tu demanderas audience au Grand Roi, fait le vieil homme. Tu devras faire comme on te le demandera. Prosterne-toi devant le Grand Roi et ses représentations. Utilise le langage le plus pur. Surtout, sers-toi de ton jugement et sois patient.

Nafis s'arrête.

-Mazda est avec toi, Héphaistion. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de prier pour toi.

-Je te remercie, Nafis mon philos. Je te rendrai les habits et les bijoux dès que j'aurai passé l'examen.

-Ce n'est pas important, fait le vieil homme. Demande audience avant que le temps ne soit achevé.

Le jeune homme acquiesce. Nafis fouille dans sa besace et remet à Héphaistion la couronne de fleurs des champs, tissées et entremêlées de fils d'or.

-Laisse-moi te couronner.

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire et penche la tête. Le vieil homme ceint sa tête et acquiesce, satisfait.

-Tu es parfait. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte t'est ouverte.

-Merci mille fois, mon philos.

Nafis sourit, lui tapote l'épaule et quitte le palais. Héphaistion se sent soudainement extrêmement seul et perdu. Il pose le pied sur les dalles glacées du palais. Il ne porte pas de sandales. Des gardes l'interceptent.

-Qui es-tu et que veux-tu?

-Je suis Héphaistion, fils d'Amyntor. Je souhaite demander audience au Grand Roi.

Les gardes acquiescent, le fouillent pour vérifier qu'il ne porte pas d'arme, puis le confient à une esclave. La jeune fille guide Héphaistion à travers un immense vestibule. Le jeune homme ralentit, les yeux rivés aux peintures et aux soieries, aux meubles sculptés dans des bois teints. On lui lance des regards indiscrets, mais Héphaistion s'en moque. Il baisse les yeux et rattrape la distance entre lui et l'esclave.

Deux portes ouvertes gardées mènent à un second vestibule. Une file semble attendre pour parler au Grand Roi. L'esclave quitte dès qu'Héphaistion se poste à la fin de la queue. Des gardes le fouillent à nouveau, puis l'interrogent. Un scribe note tout. On veut savoir son nom, son âge, sa ville de naissance, sa ville de résidence, son statut social, son statut matrimonial, le nom de ses parents, son métier, ses occupations, les langues qu'il parle… et enfin la raison de sa demande d'audience. Quand toutes les questions sont répondues, les gardes retournent à leur poste et le scribe disparaît derrière un lourd rideau. La file avance lentement. Héphaistion sent les regards rivés sur lui. _C'est excellent._

Une pensée fugace lui traverse l'esprit. _Alexandre_. Héphaistion entrouvre les lèvres. _Alexandre ne supporterait pas de savoir ce que je fais. Il comprendrait que mon père a besoin d'argent, et moi aussi, mais il ne supporterait pas que je me lie aussi intimement avec un autre que lui._ Héphaistion est déçu. Il sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire dans son intérêt et que son expérience à la cour de Babylone pourrait être très utile à Alexandre, mais il aurait préféré avoir plus d'options. _Je le fais pour Alexandre, pour mon père et pour moi. Pour avoir du pouvoir et ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds._

Vient son tour de parler au Grand Roi. Héphaistion sent son ventre se nouer. L'envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes le prend. Mais, c'est son tour. Un garde l'escorte dans la pièce suivante, la fameuse salle d'audience. Son faste poursuit l'élégance des vestibules, environ cent regards se rivent au jeune homme. _Comme à une réunion de l'ecclésia_, songe-t-il. Tous le fixent avec fascination et horreur. Héphaistion capte leurs regards, puis trouve directement face à lui un homme sans âge, aux cheveux noirs, bien peignés et surmontés d'une coiffe. Héphaistion fait un pas. La salle rugit. Il s'arrête. Le Grand Roi esquisse un sourire.

On lui scande de s'agenouiller. Héphaistion finit par obéir, intimidé par le flot d'injures.

-Le front au sol!

Il obéit encore, déposant son front contre le tapis luxueux. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. _Nafis m'avait dit de me prosterner._ La foule se calme, mais les rires sardoniques se réverbèrent.

-Tu peux te relever, fait le Grand Roi.

Héphaistion s'exécute. Il trouve le regard d'Artaxerxès. _Le moment est venu_. Il sourit comme un enfant, sincèrement, passionnément, les yeux plissés, le teint éclairé. Artaxerxès serre les accoudoirs de son trône. Il aime ce qu'il voit.

-Avance-toi.

Héphaistion lui obéit, et se rend à ses pieds sans lâcher son emprise sur le Grand Roi. Un scribe murmure à l'oreille d'Artaxerxès. Il acquiesce lentement.

-Tu proviens… de Grèce…

-C'est exact, répond Héphaistion.

Les nobles s'insurgent.

-Comment ose-t-il répondre sans attendre l'autorisation?

Artaxerxès lève un doigt. Le silence s'obtient.

-Tu ne connais définitivement pas les coutumes perses, s'amuse le Grand Roi. Mais, je croyais que les jeunes femmes étaient accompagnées de leur père, voire de leur frère…

Héphaistion ne répond pas. Il attend. Le roi lui fait signe de parler.

-C'est que mon père est second du général Memnon de Rhodes…

Artaxerxès acquiesce. Héphaistion ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

-Tu allais dire? sourit le Grand Roi

-Je… enfin, je ne suis pas une femme.

Un murmure ébranle la salle d'audience. Le Grand Roi cligne des yeux, surpris. Il tente de cacher ses sentiments, mais il rougit et la salle en fait autant. Le regard pénétrant l'hypnotise.

-Ah oui? Dénude-toi.

* * *

(1) Les diffamateurs d'Alexandre clament qu'Olympias et lui auraient _dormi_ ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre ait dix-neuf ans. On ne qualifie pas clairement ce qu'on entend par _dormir_, la Macédoine parlant de storgê et la Grèce parlant d'éros.


	14. Chapitre 13 : le lac de Salmacis

**Chapitre 13 : le lac de Salmacis**

Héphaistion panique. Il bégaie, se tait, cligne des yeux et balaie la centaine de personnes l'observant.

-C'est… compliqué… bafouille-t-il.

-Tu es hermaphrodite?

Artaxerxès lui fait signe de répondre.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, montre-moi ton corps.

Héphaistion balaie une fois de plus les cent regards. Il voudrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais. Il ne peut pas se dérober. _J'ai besoin de cet argent_. Le jeune homme retire d'abord sa tunique. La foule chuchote. Héphaistion est bien formé, musclé et sculpté. Sa peau laiteuse chatoie. Le Grand Roi hausse un sourcil en découvrant les cicatrices sur son torse.

-Ne bouge plus.

Héphaistion s'immobilise. Sa tunique tombe au sol. Artaxerxès prend bien le temps de l'examiner. Ses yeux scrutent chaque détail, chaque fente et chaque bosse, la brillance de la peau, le parfum, la douceur visuelle.

-Retourne-toi.

Héphaistion s'exécute. Il reçoit de plein fouet les regards de la cour. _Je dois rester confiant._ Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire. _Je peux le faire. Pour Alexandre. Pour mon père_. Le Grand Roi lui demande se retourner. Héphaistion obéit.

Artaxerxès se lève. Le jeune homme fait un pas en arrière, intimidé. _Est-ce permis d'être aussi prêt du Grand Roi?_ Artaxerxès quitte le trône et le dais, descend les quelques marches et pose sa main chaude sous le menton d'Héphaistion. Il relève son visage et observe ses traits, la vérité dans ses yeux, la finesse de son maquillage attractif. Le souffle du Grand Roi touche la peau de lait.

-Quel est ton nom, déjà?

Le signe de la main.

-Héphaistion.

Le Grand Roi acquiesce et laisse son menton. Il esquisse un sourire satisfait.

-Toraj? s'enquit-il mielleusement.

Un eunuque d'une quarantaine d'années s'avance. L'homme a les cheveux nattés et luisants. Son teint pâle lui donne un air plus jeune et ses vêtements éclatants retentissent.

-Je te mets en charge d'Héphaistion. Occupe-toi bien de lui.

L'eunuque acquiesce et soulève la tunique noire au sol.

-Prépare-le, ajoute le Grand Roi en regagnant son trône. Je pourrais décider de lui accorder une seconde entrevue. Tu peux quitter.

Toraj s'incline. Héphaistion l'imite et suit l'eunuque dans une porte dérobée. Ils quittent la salle d'audience. Toraj avance en remuant les épaules au gré de ses pas, comme s'il dansait, et il marmonne avec désagrément. _Il est étrange_, songe Héphaistion.

-Tu as impressionné le Grand Roi, déclare l'eunuque. Habituellement, il n'accepte pas les demandes de ce type… Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières et je vais m'occuper de t'attribuer des quartiers. J'ai une garde-robe pour les maigrichons comme toi – pas que tu sois déplaisait au premier regard, mais il faut avouer qu'habituellement, les hommes savent se mettre en forme. Aussi, tu devras abandonner un maquillage aussi lourd. Je le réserve aux beautés féminines. Tu ne réponds pas, es-tu devenu muet?

-Non, je réfléchissais.

-Tu réfléchis trop, place Toraj. Tu n'es pas ici pour songer, tu es ici pour réchauffer la couche du Grand Roi. Mais, ça, il me semble que tu devrais déjà le savoir.

Héphaistion s'arrête devant un miroir en argent. Il en touche la surface. _Un miroir d'argent_, songe-t-il. _Je devrais en envoyer un à Alexandre_. Toraj s'agace.

-Lâche ce miroir. Suis-moi, Ishtion.

-Héphaistion.

-Ton nom est imprononçable.

Le jeune homme soupire. Toraj s'arrête brusquement et se retourne face à lui. Il prend sa main et lui donne une tape. Héphaistion est perplexe. _C'était une remontrance?_

-Je ne veux jamais de soupir, ordonne Toraj. Souris et bats des cils, c'est ta raison d'être ici.

-Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir que du Grand Roi et de mon propre père, rétorque le jeune homme.

-Ha! Tu crois? Je suis en charge du harem et des eunuques choisis par le Grand Roi et tu es sous ma responsabilité. Tu me dois obéissance servile.

Héphaistion croise les bras.

-Ah, oui? Obéissance servile?

-Rebelle! grimace Toraj. Arrête de me provoquer et suis-moi.

Héphaistion ravale ses commentaires. Il suit Toraj dans les couloirs étincelants.

-Ça, pointe Héphaistion, ça me plait.

-Tu aimes les sculptures?

-J'aime tout ce qui brille et tout ce qui est divin.

Toraj hausse les sourcils, surpris par tant de hardiesse. Héphaistion s'arrête devant une fenêtre et observe la ville en contrebas.

-Je veux que mon esclave me rejoigne, déclare le jeune homme.

-Je m'en occupe, déclare Toraj en griffonnant sur un parchemin.

-Il s'appelle Asclépion et j…

-Je sais déjà tout cela, l'interrompt Toraj. Il y a autre chose que tu veux?

-Je dois écrire à mon père.

-D'accord. Ensuite?

Héphaistion se tourne vers l'homme aux cheveux nattés.

-Tu me demandes vraiment ce que je désire?

-Me prends-tu pour un idiot? Bien sûr!

-Oh… Dans ce cas, je prendrai une carafe de vin et un peu de repos.

Toraj acquiesce, la plume griffonnant.

-C'est tout?

-Mmm… oui.

-Tu n'es pas bien capricieux, j'aurais cru le contraire à te voir admirer le palais comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de l'or de toute ta vie.

-Ce palais est de loin le plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais vu, acquiesce Héphaistion.

-Je te ferai faire une visite complète lorsque tu te seras reposé. Viens-tu?

-Je te suis, Toraj.

_Il n'est pas si rude_, songe Héphaistion. _Je crois qu'il ne savait simplement pas à quoi s'attendre avec moi et qu'il a préféré utiliser la manière forte dès le début._

-Tu devras apprendre rapidement le persan : il plait au Grand Roi qu'on s'adresse à lui en persan plutôt qu'en grec.

Ils se rendent au quartier des concubins et des concubines.

-Il y a beaucoup d'hommes dans le cœur du Grand Roi? s'enquit Héphaistion.

-Ils sont deux, ce sont des frères jumeaux. Le Grand Roi préfère définitivement les femmes, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais très surpris que le Grand Roi te confie à moi.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Ils passent les portes rouges et entrent dans une cour intérieure garnies de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers, les femmes s'y promenant étincèlent de beauté à en perdre la mâchoire.

-J'espère que les jardins te plaisent, il y en a partout ici.

-J'adore les jardins. Je peux y passer des heures à réfléchir.

-Ne réfléchis pas! gronde Toraj en lui frappant la main. Bats des cils et souris.

Héphaistion roule insolemment les yeux. Ses pieds nus touchent l'herbe fine, ses doigts s'élèvent dans les parfums et les brises chaudes. Les concubines le remarquent.

-Ishtion, je vais t'attribuer des quartiers, viens.

Le jeune homme se retourne. Les concubines échangent des regards affolés. Elles savent pertinemment qu'elles n'ont aucune chance contre lui.

Héphaistion suit Toraj dans l'aile des hommes. L'eunuque lui indique la troisième porte. _Évidemment_, songe Héphaistion, _puisque nous ne sommes que trois_.

Il entre dans la chambre et Toraj le suit.

* * *

Alexandre s'assoit dans les jardins. Le soir tombe, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Sa cicatrice le fait souffrir. _C'est un signe des dieux_. Le prince entend soudainement un hurlement depuis le palais. Il reconnait la voix, c'est Cléopâtre nièce d'Attale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle hurle à nouveau. Alexandre se bouche les oreilles avec ses mains. _Pourquoi crie-t-elle?_

* * *

-Satisfait? s'enquit Toraj.

-Hmm…

Héphaistion est allongé sur la couche la plus moelleuse de sa vie, faite d'un matelas en plumes et de draps en soie fraîche.

-Maintenant, il faut te préparer. Je crois que le Grand Roi voudra prendre son repas avec toi.

-Hmm…

-Debout! rugit Toraj.

Héphaistion quitte à regret la couche moelleuse.

-Je t'envoie les concubines, déclare Toraj. Elles s'occuperont de te rendre présentable.

-Très bien. Mais, je refuse qu'elles me voient entièrement nu.

-Comme tu veux, Ishtion. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Je m'occupe de ton esclave et du reste.

-Merci.

L'eunuque s'ébahit et le dévisage une minute.

-Tu m'as remercié?

-Heu…

Toraj pose une main sur son cœur et incline la tête, visiblement impressionné et heureux.

-Respect, Ishtion.

* * *

Alexandre rentre au palais et se rend à la chambre de la reine. Un amas de curieux lui bloque l'entrée. Un cri déchire le couloir. Le prince apostrophe une servante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-La reine est en travail! s'exclame-t-elle tout sourire.

Alexandre pâlit. Si c'est une fille, le trône lui est assuré. Dans le cas inverse… Il préfère ne pas y penser.

-Voilà pourquoi on n'envoie pas les femmes sur le champ de bataille, lâche Cleitos.

-Pourquoi? pose Alexandre.

Le général se retourne vers lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

-Les femmes se lamentent tout le temps. Si j'avais pleuré pour chaque blessure, je serais mort noyé!

Le général croise les bras. Alexandre est terrifié et excité en même temps. _Les dieux sont avec moi. Ce sera une fille._

* * *

Héphaistion se laisse tomber sur sa couche de plumes et ferme les yeux. Le Grand Roi a changé d'avis et n'a pas convoqué le jeune homme. Il tient un conseil au sujet de la progression de Parménion en Asie mineure.

L'Athénien ferme les yeux. Son ventre le torture depuis le début de la soirée et il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il a demandé à voir Toraj, mais l'eunuque semble avoir été sans cesse occupé. Héphaistion essaie de dormir. La douleur le traverse encore et encore, comme un serpent qui lui mord le ventre. Ses jambes sont lourdes. Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux_._

-Asclé, trouve Toraj et ramène-le peu importe ce qu'il fait.

L'esclave obéit.

Héphaistion se lève. Son ventre lui arrache un grognement douloureux. _Ce doti e^tre cetet nourriture perse. Je ne suis pas habitué_. Le jeune homme ajuste ses vêtements et se retourne vers le lit. Il est ensanglanté. Héphaistion s'horrifie et se palpe. _Je ne suis pas blessé. D'où vient ce sang?_ Il sent une coulisse glisser sur sa cuisse. Il passe une main. Ses doigts luisent de sang. Héphaistion panique. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_ Il arrache les draps de sa couche. _Je dois les cacher. On ne doit pas savoir._

Il plie en deux comme s'il avait reçu un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Il grimace et serre les dents. _Je n'ai pas pris le remède du médecin Philippe depuis dix jours. C'est sans doute relié._

Héphaistion se rassoit sur la couche tachée. La sueur couvre son front. La porte s'ouvre sur Asclépion et Toraj.

-Ishtion? Ton esclave m'a dit que tu étais blême.

-Toraj, je prends depuis six ans un remède pour me changer en homme, mais cela fait dix jours que je ne l'ai pas pris et je saigne!

-Attends… Quoi?

L'eunuque le rejoint à grandes enjambées et le déshabille. Héphaistion se lève. Toraj cache ses yeux derrière ses mains.

-Par le manteau de Mazda… Ishtion, tu es couvert de sang…

-Aide-moi, le supplie le jeune homme.

Toraj abaisse ses mains et Héphaistion s'allonge sur le lit. L'eunuque lui écarte les jambes et s'écrie.

-Tu étais censé être un homme, Ishtion! Comment as-tu pu mentir au Grand Roi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Je suis un homme dans ma tête, gémit l'Athénien.

Toraj lui tape la main et grimace.

-Le Grand Roi n'aimera pas cela.

-Toraj, je souffre.

-Bien sûr que tu souffres! Ton corps va encore rejeter du sang pendant plusieurs jours, que crois-tu? Ce ne doit pas être la première fois que cela t'arrive, par le manteau de Mazda!

-Tu te trompes, c'est la première fois. Je te l'ai dit : je prends un remède depuis six ans, mais mon départ pour Babylone m'a empêché de le prendre.

-Quel est ce remède?

-Je te le dirai si tu m'aides.

-Ishtion, il n'y a rien à faire. Prends des bains chauds et repose-toi. Je te préparerai ton soi-disant remède, tu n'as qu'à me donner la recette.

_Et j'avertirai le Grand Roi que tu lui as menti_, termine mentalement l'eunuque.

* * *

Alexandre se transperce les paumes avec ses ongles. Cela fait des heures maintenant que la reine est en travail et le prince n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il fait un tour sur lui-même. La masse s'est dispersée. Alexandre trépigne de nervosité.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur le roi, tout sourire. L'agglutination s'exclame. _Non! Pas un garçon!_ s'horrifie Alexandre.

-C'est une princesse!

Alexandre perd pied. _Une princesse. Mon avenir est assuré. Une princesse! Les dieux m'ont écouté, les dieux sont avec moi! Zeus Père, je t'offrirais maintes libations et offrandes!_ Le prince saute de joie et court avertir ses philoi. Ses pages le suivent. Alexandre mande Ésope d'envoyer un pli à sa mère et il charge Ajax de préparer des offrandes pour Zeus. Alexandre jubile. _Je serai roi!_

* * *

Toraj quitte l'aile des concubins, Asclépion sur les talons. L'esclave sait comment préparer le remède de son maître et Toraj l'envoie aux cuisines avec un billet signé de sa main. De son côté, l'eunuque se rend devant les larges portes de la salle de réunion préférée d'Artaxerxès et attend patiemment que le conseil s'achève. Il glisse fines nattes derrière ses oreilles et ajuste ses vêtements.

Artaxerxès est seul à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion. Il a déjà renvoyé tous ses hommes. Il est assis, songeant aux audiences de l'après-midi, revoyant le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants lui dévoiler son torse et son dos musclés, travaillés, sculptés… _Pourquoi a-t-il de telles cicatrices?_ Le Grand Roi se surprend la main entre les cuisses. Il secoue la tête. _Je vais envoyer Toraj me le chercher._

Artaxerxès se lève. Les esclaves cachés dans les coins sortent de l'ombre, prêts à recevoir ses ordres. Mais, le Grand Roi les renvoie de la main. Les quartiers de l'eunuque ne sont pas loin et il lui prend l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Les esclaves lui ouvrent les portes. Il aperçoit Toraj et Toraj l'aperçoit. L'eunuque se prosterne sur le carrelage vert.

-Relève-toi.

Toraj s'exécute.

-Envoie à ma chambre ce jeune homme que je t'ai confié durant les audiences d'aujourd'hui.

Toraj se pétrifie. Artaxerxès le remarque.

-Parle.

-En fait, le jeune homme est… est une jeune femme.

Le Grand Roi écarquille les yeux.

-Toraj, tu divagues. Tu l'as vu comme je l'ai vu : c'est un jeune homme. Viens donc avec moi trouver ce garçon.

-Puis-je? ose Toraj.

-Tu peux.

-J'ai discuté avec Ishtion – enfin, Phashtion…

-Héphaistion.

L'eunuque rougit de honte et acquiesce.

-Continue.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était un homme dans sa tête.

-Dans sa tête?

L'eunuque acquiesce. Le Grand Roi le dévisage avec interrogation.

-C'est impossible.

Des gardes ouvrent les portes de l'aile des concubins devant le Grand Roi. Toraj le guide à la chambre d'Héphaistion et lui ouvre la porte. Artaxerxès s'avance. La chambre est bien éclairée, et la silhouette reposant sur la couche est roulée en boule, gémissant. Asclépion est penché au-dessus de son maître, épongeant son front et priant les dieux.

-Ishtion, le prévient Toraj, le Grand Roi te fait l'honneur de te rendre visite dans tes quartiers.

Le jeune homme relève la tête. Il grimace.

-Asclé, aide-moi à m'agenouiller, souffle-t-il.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclare Artaxerxès. Tu es souffrant?

Toraj se penche à l'oreille du Grand Roi et lui murmure :

-Rappelle-toi que c'est une jeune femme. Elle est en période de saignement. Elle m'a assuré que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé durant les six dernières années, puisqu'elle prenait un certain remède censé la masculiniser.

Artaxerxès acquiesce. Il est intrigué. Il veut en savoir plus.

-Ce remède, fonctionnait-il bien, Toraj?

L'eunuque se tourne vers l'Athénien.

-Très bien, gémit le jeune homme.

Artaxerxès acquiesce une fois de plus. Héphaistion s'assoit pour faire face au Grand Roi. Il garde le regard baissé.

-Toraj, emmène l'esclave avec toi à ma chambre. Prépare un bain pour Héphaistion.

-Oui, Grand Roi.

Toraj et Asclépion repartent. Artaxerxès s'approche du jeune homme.

-Tu peux me regarder.

Leurs yeux se joignent. Artaxerxès conserve le silence. Il observe le jeune homme. Il voudrait toucher sa peau et entrer dans son esprit, posséder ce corps, parfait malgré le sang tachant ses cuisses, parfait malgré l'expression douloureuse sur son visage, parfait malgré ses épaules recourbées et son regard incertain. Il veut entrer dans sa tête, comprendre comment il est possible qu'un être soit homme et femme, que son corps et son esprit ne laissent aucune trace de féminité et pourtant, là, devant lui, la créature ne peut pas s'empêcher de prouver son appartenance.

Artaxerxès voudrait, mais il n'ose pas. Il a devant lui un mirage et, si vraiment devant lui existe en tant qu'être le mirage, alors il lui serait inévitable de prier les dieux de bien vouloir lui accorder le plaisir d'oser le toucher, voire de respirer le même air que lui. Doit-il s'excuser d'être entré dans cette chambre? Devrait-il se prosterner? Lui accorder tout ce qu'il désire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait et que sa jouissance n'ait de fin?

Artaxerxès pose une main sur son cœur.

-Mazda t'a-t-il créé pour moi?

Il fixe le jeune homme avec appréhension. Héphaistion attend un signe de la part du Grand Roi pour répondre. Il se triture les doigts. Il souffre encore. Artaxerxès fronce les sourcils. Ce silence est-il un non?

-Je t'en prie, fait le Grand Roi, réponds-moi : es-tu ici pour m'obéir?

-Je… Oui, bien sûr. Je t'appartiens.

Le Grand Roi jubile. Héphaistion ouvre la bouche, se souvient qu'il ne peut pas aborder le Grand Roi sans y être autorisé, et referme la bouche.

-Parle, l'invite Artaxerxès. Dis tout ce que tu veux dire, et n'attends plus que je te dise de parler.

-Très bien. Je… je me disais que le bain devait être prêt? Et, Toraj semblait dire que cela me soulagerait. Donc, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

-Allons-y.

Le Grand Roi est en pâmoison. Héphaistion enfile un pantalon de nuit propre. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux soignés par Toraj et les repousse hors de son visage.

-Je me sens un peu mieux, avoue-t-il.

Le Grand Roi acquiesce lentement. Héphaistion se poste devant lui. Artaxerxès n'ose pas le toucher, et Héphaistion non plus. Le jeune homme n'est cependant pas aveugle. Il sait qu'Artaxerxès le désire et qu'il serait prêt à bien des sacrifices pour coucher avec lui. Aussi, Héphaistion se permet quelques libertés.

-Comment dois-je t'appeler? s'enquit-il.

-En public, appelle-moi Grand Roi. Mais, entre nous, appelle-moi Arsès.

-Arsès? s'étonne l'Athénien.

-C'est mon nom de naissance.

Le jeune homme acquiesce.

-Jusqu'où me permets-tu d'aller, Arsès?

Le Grand Roi s'étonne.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Quelles sont les limites à mes libertés et à mes envies? Où dois-je établir les barreaux de ma cage?

-Nous verrons.

L'Athénien esquisse un sourire. Le Grand Roi est exactement comme Démosthène : il est manipulable et à même de le considérer comme son égal par le simple fait que les hommes ne peuvent rien devant son charme.

-Donc, sourit Héphaistion, s'il me prenait de te déshabiller tout de suite, finirais-je dans les mines? Sur le marché d'esclave? Dans ta couche?

Artaxerxès sourit à son tour.

-Sans aucun doute la dernière option.

Le Grand Roi est immobile. _Il attend que je fasse le premier pas_, songe Héphaistion. _C'est son privilège en tant que roi : ne pas lever le petit doigt et tout obtenir._

-Dans ce cas, il me semble que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous y rendre, fait le jeune homme.

Le Grand Roi prend les devants. Il tient les portes ouvertes pour Héphaistion et lui lance des regards affamés à la dérobée. L'Athénien sait. Il lance un sourire craquant au Grand Roi.

-Je croyais que le Grand Roi ne se promenait jamais sans ses gardes.

-Nous sommes dans une aile protégée : l'aile royale. Mais, tu as raison, habituellement mes gardes me suivent partout où je vais. Je les ai renvoyés plus tôt.

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Il me faut des gardes, déclare le jeune homme. Je sais me battre, mais contre vingt fous, je ne tiens pas.

-Je comprends. Je t'assignerai deux gardes du corps, des Immortels.

-Deux Immortels?

-Deux hommes de l'élite perse, explique le Grand Roi. Ils constituent ma garde, ils sont dix mille en tout, mais je t'assignerai les deux les plus vaillants. Tu devras me rapporter leur comportement à ton égard pour que je m'assure que rien de malencontreux ne se produise.

-Je te dirai tout, Arsès, à condition que toi aussi me dises tout.

Le Grand Roi se tourne vers le jeune intrépide.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Oh, qu'une seule chose.

-Laquelle? le presse le Grand Roi.

-Je songeais plutôt à la légende du lac de Salmacis, en Carie. Et, je me demandais si, tout comme la naïade eut son vœu exaucé, le mien le serait aussi? Les dieux ont lié Salmacis et Hermaphrodite en un corps, peut-être peuvent-ils à l'inverse me séparer de mon double?

Artaxerxès s'arrête devant ses appartements.

-Tu parles du fait que tu es un homme… dans ta tête?

-Tout à fait.

-Si tu le souhaites, je ferai préparer mille hommes et ils t'accompagneront au lac.

-Tu le ferais vraiment? Pour moi?

Héphaistion capture le regard royal.

-Oui, répond le Grand Roi. Mais, avant de t'envoyer en Carie, je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître. Et, tu me devras quelque chose en retour, évidemment.

* * *

Un mois plus tard…

Parménion a perdu l'avantage en Asie mineure. Il s'est replié à Abydos et demande des renforts à Philippe. Mais, le roi planifie le mariage de sa fille Cléopâtre et de son beau-frère, Alexandre d'Épire. Il supervise la construction de gigantesques statues représentant les dieux olympiens, et la sienne, qui suivra la procession. Il s'assure que les jeux et les divertissements soient à la hauteur de son prestige, que tous les jeunes gens, qu'ils soient musiciens, danseurs, choristes ou acteurs, excellent dans leur domaine. Le roi ne veut qu'aucun détail ne soit négligé. Il a même contacté Olympias pour avoir son avis sur certains détails. Il en a oublié Parménion.

Alexandre a retrouvé une certaine complicité avec son père depuis qu'il s'est soumis. On les voit souvent à cheval ensemble, ou dans les couloirs discutant, ou aux banquets trinquant. Ils se sont pardonnés.

Cependant, le prince cache de son père quelques lettres provenant de Babylone, qu'il a lues et relues avec attention, notant chaque détail et les imprimant dans sa mémoire. Héphaistion lui a avoué résider à Babylone et en apprendre sur le Grand Roi dans l'intérêt de la Macédoine. Alexandre ne sait rien de bien précis et il n'ose plus rédiger de lettre en retour, Philippe en ayant intercepté une. Il brûle chaque billet après les avoir lus pour e^tre certain que eprsonne ne les trouve.

Le prince gravit les marches du temple d'Aphrodite et dépose une coupe de vin sur l'autel. Il prie, puis fait libation et laisse la coupe. _Puisse Héphaistion ne jamais douter de mes sentiments pour lui._

* * *

L'Athénien passe par le second vestibule, en direction des jardins du palais. Quelqu'un le siffle. Le jeune homme tourne la tête. Des hommes aux vêtements caractéristiques de Sogdiane l'observent, les yeux médusés, les lèvres arrogantes.

Héphaistion roule des yeux, exaspéré. Il envoie d'un geste de la main un garde faire taire les soldats, puis poursuit son chemin en maugréant. Dans le couloir, les ministres s'écartent à son passage. Les esclaves se font minuscules et les invités se figent, les yeux grands ouverts, l'expression béate. Mais, Héphaistion est habitué. Toute cette attention constante lui plait et lui monte à la tête. Il est devenu prétentieux, cruel, imbu de lui-même, terriblement irritable et trop aisément déçu. Tout lui est maintenant dû et tous doivent lui obéir instantanément. Il tient Artaxerxès dans sa main et la seule personne en mesure de le détrôner est peut-être Bagoas, le rusé et ingénieux ministre. Il a auparavant soumis l'Égypte à l'aide de Mentor, frère de Memnon de Rhodes, et rien ne lui est impossible. Rien sauf contrôler le roi depuis qu'Héphaistion est apparu dans le décor. Et celui-ci le sait très bien.

L'Athénien observe la cour s'écarter devant lui comme s'il était un dieu. Il sort un sourire incroyable, pulvérisant l'amertume et chavirant les cœurs les plus corrompus. Il balance doucement la tête, flirte avec les hauts ministres. Il passe des doigts lâches dans ses cheveux. Le monde lui appartient et il le sait. Il jubile.

Bagoas s'arrête devant le favori du Grand Roi.

-Le corps expéditionnaire est prêt, déclare-t-il. Le Grand Roi a prévu ton départ pour la Carie dans deux jours.

-Deux jours? se consterne-t-il.

Le ministre affronte le regard affligé sans faillir. Il est le seul à n'avoir jamais succombé au charme de l'Athénien. Mais, une mine si abattue, un regard si désemparé, une créature angélique comme celle-là… Bagoas déglutit et détourne le regard. _Je ne dois pas fléchir_.

-Si le corps expéditionnaire est prêt aujourd'hui, alors je partirai aujourd'hui, déclare Héphaistion.

Il croise les bras et fait la moue. Les ministres s'indignent des paroles de Bagoas. Tous veulent les faveurs du favori.

-Le Grand Roi souhaite t'entretenir avant ton départ, explique Bagoas. Et, il n'est pas disponible aujourd'hui.

-Je suppose qu'il donne audience au peuple? soupire le jeune homme.

-En effet, et ce, jusqu'à ce soir, confirme Bagoas.

-Clos la séance, ordonne l'Athénien. Je serai aux appartements du Grand Roi et s'il ne s'y présente pas dans l'heure, alors je partirai dans m'être entretenu avec lui. Imagines-tu, Bagoas, la folie que tu pourrais créer dans ce palais si le Grand Roi réalise que je suis parti sans lui accorder l'entrevue qu'il me demande?

Bagoas retient sa grimace derrière un air impassible. _Prétentieux_, songe-t-il.

-J'avertis le Grand Roi, grince le ministre.

Héphaistion soupire de contentement et continue jusqu'aux jardins. Il se rend sous son arbre préféré et s'assoit dans son sofa. Un esclave dépose une coupe de vin chaud sur la table basse près de lui.

-Je pars pour la Carie, s'émerveille le jeune homme. J'aurai enfin tout ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas formidable?

Les gardes acquiescent. Une pensée fugace traverse l'esprit de l'Athénien. Le jeune homme perd instantanément son sourire. Son cœur se brise. Pour la première fois, il ne feint pas sa douleur et se mord les lèvres.

-Je n'aurais jamais la seule chose que je désire vraiment! déplore-t-il. Jamais tant que je serai ici, jamais tant que… Oh, oui, je sais quoi faire. Oui, je peux l'avoir! Quelques nuits à y réfléchir et… oh, Alexandre… mon Alexandre…

Le jeune homme lève ses yeux affolés sur les gardes.

-Je crois que je l'aime plus que j'aime le luxe et le pouvoir. Je me meurs. Et puis, regardez-moi! Je suis devenu horrible… je l'avoue… et… Peu importe à présent. Suivez-moi.

Héphaistion se lève et se rend aux appartements du Grand Roi. Les gardiens des portes le laissent passer. Il aperçoit Artaxerxès et Bagoas. Le ministre est implacable. Le Grand Roi tourne la tête vers son favori.

-Phai, viens ici.

Héphaistion s'avance. Bagoas secoue la tête. Il a toujours détesté que le favori puisse ne pas se prosterner devant le Grand Roi, et même lui tenir tête. Il croise les bras et ravale sa colère.

-Phai, Bagoas me dit que tu veux partir aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais, tu m'avais promis que tu serais présent lors de l'arrivée de l'ambassade égyptienne, et elle arrive demain.

-J'ai promis? se désenchante-t-il.

-Oui, tu as juré sur le manteau de Mazda.

-Je suis un homme de parole, déclare l'Athénien. Je resterai pour l'ambassade. Mais, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Dis-moi.

-Après m'être arrêté en Carie, je devrai me rendre de l'autre côté du Bosphore.

Le Grand Roi écarquille les yeux. Bagoas hausse un sourcil.

-Le roi Philippe de Macédoine célèbre un grand mariage et je dois y assister.

-Tu dois?

-Oui. Je suis invité par le roi, ment-il.

-Le roi barbare Philippe?

-Il s'avère que mon père, Amyntor, ait été philos de Philippe, explique le jeune homme. Ainsi, Philippe a invité Amyntor et il attend impatiemment sa venue. Mais, mon père ne se sent pas à même de s'y rendre seul et il a demandé au roi de Macédoine que je l'y accompagne.

-Quand est ce mariage?

-Dans trois semaines.

-Phai, je ne peux pas me passer de toi durant tout ce temps… et puis, la Macédoine nous a insultés en débarquant en Asie mineure.

-Nous les avons réprimés, répond Héphaistion. Je serais ton ambassadeur et je parlerai en ton nom. Je suis certain que je pourrai trouver un terrain d'entente à ton avantage avec la Macédoine. Regarde-moi, Grand Roi. Penses-tu sincèrement que je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'une telle mission?

-Non, souffle-t-il.

Bagoas s'impatiente. Il voudrait argumenter, mais le Grand Roi ne lui en donne pas l'occasion. Héphaistion sourit. Artaxerxès fond.

-Tu veux autre chose, Phai?

-Ce genre de choses-là ne se dit pas devant n'importe quelle oreille.

Le Grand Roi fait signe à Bagoas. Le ministre, furieux, sort de la chambre les poings serrés. Dès que les portes sont refermées, le jeune homme pose ses mains sur les habits d'Artaxerxès et plonge son regard dans le sien.

-Tu es libre?

-J'ai annulé les audiences pour toi.

-Et, ce soir? Tu as une réunion?

-Je peux l'annuler elle aussi.

-Je te veux juste à moi jusqu'à mon départ.

Le Grand Roi acquiesce. L'Athénien rayonne. Son cœur est léger. _J'arrive, Alexandre. Bientôt, très bientôt, et je n'aurai plus à imaginer que cet idiot de Grand Roi est toi, toi et tes cheveux d'Achille, toi et tes mains folles, toi qui me fais abdiquer, toi contre qui je ne peux rien…_

* * *

Alexandre quitte le palais d'Aigai, ancienne capitale, et se rend à cheval dans la ville. Quatre gardes le suivent et son cousin Amyntas l'accompagne. Alexandre parade. Son cousin déblatère et le prince écoute en saluant ses sujets. Un coursier l'interpelle et lui tend un pli. Alexandre lui offre un tétradrachme et prend le pli.

-Qui t'as écrit? s'enquit Amyntas.

-Héphaistion, qui veux-tu que ce soit?

Alexandre brise le sceau et ouvre le pli.

_Patrocle fils de Ménétios à Alexandre prince de Macédoine, salut!_

_Vivre en Perse semble m'éloigner des divinités grecques et l'ambiance religieuse crache sur les noms de Zeus et d'Apollon, mais on crache encore plus sur le nom de la seule divinité que j'avoue prier toutes les nuits, le dieu Alexandre. Ô Alexandre, combien de fois après avoir vomi tout ce que j'ai comme mensonge en plein jour je souhaite me repentir la nuit, après les obligations qui me retiennent prisonnier à Babylone? Je souhaite, certes, car je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la manière d'être entendu de ce dieu que j'adore, sinon il serait venu à mon secours et m'aurait arraché de la déchéance dans laquelle je suis tombé. Je l'avoue : j'ai changé. Empêche-moi d'être puissant, Alexandre, empêche-moi d'être un monstre! D'un regard, je peux faire accuser qui je veux de ce que je veux ; d'un sourire, je peux faire construire des temples et des palais ; d'un claquement de doigt, j'ai le Grand Roi à mes pieds et son empire entier. Je suis malade, Alexandre, malade de pouvoir et malade de cruauté. Sauve-moi de moi-même, sauve-moi! Les nuits o__ù__ je me rends au balcon, je vois la lune et tout devient flou, je n'arrive plus à discerner le bien du mal, il n'y a qu'un feu ardent en moi, et ce feu ne vit que pour dominer le monde. Je ne suis plus celui que tu connais et je m'effraie moi-même par moments. Sauve-moi! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis raisonnable. La Perse m'a fait perdre la tête, elle m'a empoisonné et j'en souffre horriblement lors de mes rêves lucides o__ù__ je réalise toute l'horreur dont je suis maintenant composé. Je ne vis plus que pour toi, mon Alexandre, et malgré tous mes désirs superficiels, je sais que je ne serai jamais satisfait sans toi à mes côtés. _

_J'ai donc menti et usé de mon charme pour quitter la Perse. Oui, Alexandre. Je reviens en Macédoine._

_J'ai avec moi mille Immortels. Je les ferai couler dans le Bosphore. Mille Immortels! N'est-ce pas incroyable? J'ai à toute heure deux de ces dix mille pour gardes du corps. Je vais les tuer en criant ton nom, jouissant de cette revanche, de ce plaisir de ne servir que mon dieu, le dieu Alexandre, et d'en être le premier à vouloir le servir. Ô, Alexandre! Mon cœur est si noir! Éclaire-moi, je t'en prie. _

_Dis-moi, est-il courant de tuer pour celui qu'on aime? Et, si tous ces navires coulent, le sauras-tu? Si je sacrifie les Immortels en ton nom, si je fais libation, si je prie avec tout mon être et toute ma ferveur, te lèveras-tu en sachant mon geste? J'ose croire que oui. _

_Alexandre, mon cher Alexandre et mon précieux Alexandre,_

_Je me suis servi du mariage de Cléopâtre ta sœur et du roi Alexandre d'Épire comme prétexte pour fuir. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler dans ta dernière lettre et je sais que j'ai mis deux mois pour enfin te répondre, mais je suis espionné jour et nuit, la Perse entière connait tous mes gestes et faits, je ne peux pas parler sans qu'un scribe rapporte mes paroles! Je t'écris depuis la route royale. Dix Immortels protègent ma tente et mes gardes du corps sont à l'intérieur avec moi. C'est le plus d'intimité que j'ai eu durant ces dernières semaines, pour tout dire._

_Ô Alexandre!_

_J'ai avec moi une caisse et dans cette caisse se trouvent des pierres précieuses, des bijoux en or et en argent, des couronnes magnifiques, des bracelets en tous genres, des étoffes uniques, des dagues serties de diamants, des coupes en cristal, des miroirs en argent et mille autres trésors. Je ferai bâtir un temple en ton honneur et je sacrifierai toute cette richesse à mon dieu adoré. Et, s'il m'entend, alors il viendra lui-même recueillir mes offrandes et il s'en parera comme preuve de sa pitié pour l'être mortel que je suis._

_Le luxe et le pouvoir m'ont transformé, mais ils m'ont dévoilé quel était le but de mon existence. Il est de te servir et je jure ici sur ma propre tête que je te servirai jusqu'à ma mort. L'agapè me ronge comme un remord. Je suis amoureux de toi._

_Les dieux te veillent, fils divin. Adieu, mon estimé Alexandre._

Le prince cache le pli dans son chiton.

-Alors? s'enquit Amyntas.

-Rien.

-Allez, dis-moi au moins s'il va bien.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Amyntas.

Le prince talonne sa monture. Les révélations d'Héphaistion l'ont chamboulé. Alexandre n'arrive pas à imaginer son philos autrement que doux, compréhensif, calme et aimant. La description faite dans le pli et les mots employés ne correspondent pas. _Et, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Immortels et de trésors? Il faudra qu'il m'explique clairement ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois en Perse et qu'il m'assure qu'il n'était pas le favori du Grand Roi. Ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir le lui pardonner._

* * *

Les éclaireurs reviennent auprès d'Héphaistion.

-Le lac de Salmacis est tout près, il s'agit d'une source chaude et limpide derrière un immense rocher rouge, déclare un officier.

-Parfait.

L'Athénien appelle son héraut.

-Fais dresser le campement sur le plateau. Je me rendrai seul au lac.

-Bien.

Le héraut averti les hommes, et Héphaistion poursuit son chemin. Il se détend et ne presse pas sa monture. La vallée est déserte et les champs verdoyants étincèlent sous la rosée. Le matin est encore frais et Aurore étire ses longs bras rose dans le ciel. Héphaistion aperçoit le monticule rocheux, rouge comme le sang, émerger au centre de la vallée. Il laisse sa monture et contourne le rocher à pied.

Le lac apparait, scintillant, bien plus petit qu'Héphaistion l'avait imaginé. Le fond est couvert de galets et une petite cascade coule depuis le rocher rouge. Héphaistion fait un tour sur lui-même, s'assurant que personne ne le regarde. Il est seul et jamais ses hommes n'oseraient outrepasser ses ordres. Pourtant… il sent un regard qui le fixe.

Le jeune homme retire sa coiffe et ses sandales. Il se départit de son armure, de ses armes et de son bouclier. _Quelqu'un derrière moi me fixe_, songe-t-il. Il se retourne rapidement. Personne. Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule droite. L'Athénien se fige. Il baisse les yeux. Nulle main n'est sur son épaule. Une crainte se glisse dans son cœur. Il se fait violence et retire sa tunique.

Des doigts brûlants caressent son dos.

-Qui est là? murmure-t-il.

Le silence lui répond.

-Je cherche Hermaphrodite, continue-t-il.

-Je sais.

L'Athénien se terrifie. Les mains glissent sur ses épaules. Il les voit enfin. Un corps s'appuie contre le sien. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. Il se souvient de ce parfum, de ce toucher. Il reconnait chacun des muscles et il sait à qui appartient cette voix.

-Alexandre…

-Je ne suis pas Alexandre.

Les mains lui enlèvent son pantalon et se promènent sur sa peau nue.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, souffle la voix.

-C'est toi que je veux, Alexandre…

-Ne te trompes pas.

Les mains disparaissent. Héphaistion gémit. Il se retourne vers la source. Il est seul. _J'hallucine. Est-ce un rêve?_

-Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais, tu devras accepter mon marché pour obtenir ce que je veux, continue la voix.

-Quel marché?

-Sépare-moi de Salmacis.

Hermaphrodite pousse l'Athénien dans le lac et le noie.


	15. Chapitre 14 : le pli d'Artaxerxès

Coucou!

J'ai inversé (encore une fois) deux événements : l'assassinat d'Artaxerxès et celui de Philippe.

A+ les philalexandroi!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : le pli d'Artaxerxès**

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. Il marche sur des dalles flottant dans le brouillard. Zéphyr expire lentement son haleine tiède. Les nuages moutonneux glissent en spirales. Héphaistion distingue sous ses pieds nus des dalles noires carrelées de ciment blanc. Son instinct le pousse vers l'avant, et bientôt une forme se distingue dans le brouillard.

C'est une jeune femme nue aux cheveux flamboyants, grande et svelte, aux lèvres rouges. Elle semble taillée dans un bloc de perfection, gracile et pure. Elle n'a pas peur, elle n'est pas gênée. Elle semble perdue. Son cœur bat à l'unisson avec celui de l'Athénien.

-Qui es-tu? pose le jeune homme.

-Je suis Héphaistion. Et, toi?

Le jeune homme est confus. _Pourquoi s'appelle-t-elle comme moi? Pourquoi me ressemble-t-elle?_ La brume semble s'alourdir, Zéphyr se terre et l'humidité glace les os. L'Athénien oublie de répondre. La jeune femme fait un pas vers lui et lève la main dans sa direction, comme si elle attendait de lui qu'il cueille sa main. Néanmoins, il ne bouge pas.

-Pourquoi tu te bats contre moi? pose la jeune femme.

Il ne sait que répondre. Il garde le silence. La brume se densifie. Seuls les yeux noirs de son double parviennent à percer les nuages moutonneux. Puis, une rafale emporte les nuages et la silhouette. Héphaistion se triture les mains. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où suis-je?_

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas d'elle?

Une seconde silhouette se découpe dans le brouillard. C'est une beauté aux cheveux châtains, aux joues roses et aux yeux bleus. Elle est nue elle aussi. Le jeune homme l'observe attentivement. Ses épaules, sa poitrine et sa taille sont douces, équilibrées, plaisantes à contempler. Puis, les jambes sont fines et fuselées, les pieds sont fins et blancs. Mais. Un détail capte l'attention du jeune homme. La beauté a le sexe d'un homme.

Héphaistion ravale sa surprise.

-Tu es le dieu Hermaphrodite, souffle-t-il.

La beauté s'arrête à quelques pas de lui et entortille une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

-En effet, répond-elle. Il semble que tu sois dans un cas similaire au mien.

-Peut-on s'en sortir? se désespère le jeune homme.

-Ensemble, nous le pouvons. Crois en moi et je croirai en toi.

-Les dieux n'existent pas, se surprend-il à dire.

-Comment peux-tu croire en Alexandre dans ce cas?

Le jeune homme est muet de stupeur.

-Tu es sincère quand tu le qualifies de dieu, continue Hermaphrodite. Et, il est vrai que Zeus est son père. Mais, revenons-en à nous deux. Tu dois croire en moi, Héphaistion, pour que ton souhait s'accomplisse.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. _Croire en son existence? Est-il vraiment devant moi? Est-ce un dieu, est-ce un rêve?_ Les questions se bousculent dans son esprit et il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elle.

-Aie foi.

Héphaistion acquiesce lentement. _Essayer ne peut pas me faire de tort. Sauf que je dois désapprendre tout ce que j'ai cru comme vrai au risque de me tromper. J'accepte le risque. Aristote m'a appris la phusis et le logos, mais Alexandre m'a appris à envisager la théogonie. Aristote m'a appris à raisonner, Alexandre m'a appris à croire. Aristote cherche la vérité. Alexandre possède la vérité. Aristote ne voudrait pas que je raisonne ainsi, je commets des erreurs dans mes prémisses, je le concède, et je ne dois pas me fier à mon instinct, mais je conclurais que… que…_

-Dis-le, Héphaistion.

-Les dieux existent, achève-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Et, Alexandre en est un. Il le faut.

Son cœur manque un battement. Hermaphrodite se dédouble en jumeaux, l'un homme, l'autre femme, tous deux le regard rivé sur le jeune homme. Quelque chose de froid apparait entre ses mains. Il baisse les yeux, écarte les doigts et découvre une dague.

-Passons un marché, propose Hermaphrodite. Tue ma moitié femelle et je tuerai la tienne.

-Je peux accomplir un tel geste? Je ne suis pas un dieu.

-Tu le peux parce que je crois en toi.

Héphaistion acquiesce et avance. La moitié femelle est immobile, elle le suit des yeux et ne s'oppose pas lorsqu'il brandit l'arme et lui transperce le cœur. Elle cligne des yeux.

-C'est tout? souffle le jeune homme.

La moitié s'efface dans la brume comme un mirage. La dague reste entre les doigts du jeune homme.

-Le divin n'a pas les mêmes règles que la nature. C'est donc tout. Es-tu prêt?

Héphaistion tourne la tête vers le dieu et découvre sa propre jumelle, réapparue, à sa droite. Il se sent perdu, la brume s'intensifie et il a la fièvre. Ses mains tremblent. _Je crois en toi, Hermaphrodite, je crois en toi, je crois en toi, je c…_ Il tend la dague au dieu. Ses doigts manquent de l'échapper. La fièvre le dévore.

Hermaphrodite cueille la dague.

-Elle a été forgée par Héphaistos, déclare le dieu. Tu auras mal.

Le dieu poignarde l'autre moitié d'Héphaistion. Le sang coule et le jeune homme sent la lame dans son propre cœur comme si Hermaphrodite l'avait lui-même poignardé. Il étouffe, l'air ne se rend plus dans ses poumons. La douleur lui mord le corps comme une hydre à cent têtes. Le garçon croise le regard du dieu avant de s'écrouler.

-Réveille-toi, Héphaistion.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux. Il est au fond du lac de Carie, la vue embrouillée, l'eau tentant de s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Héphaistion se propulse à la surface, fend l'eau et inspire. L'air lui brûle la gorge, son cœur bat à tout rompre.

Il sort de l'eau et s'étouffe. Le soleil est à son zénith. _Combien de temps suis-je resté sous l'eau? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?_ Une ombre noire danse sur l'herbe devant lui. Héphaistion se retourne vers le rocher rouge et aperçoit un homme assis en haut. C'est son ombre qui se projette. Ses cheveux sont châtains et ses yeux sont bleus. Il arbore un sourire narquois et tend une dague au jeune homme.

-Je te la laisse. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

Le rire sardonique d'Hermaphrodite résonne sur le plateau.

* * *

Aurore se lève et étire ses bras roses dans le ciel blanc. Le prince quitte sa couche. Ses pages sont déjà au travail. Ésope aide Alexandre à enfiler ses vêtements de cérémonie. Son chiton est blanc, brodé d'or et finement cousu. Le tissu a été battu pour être plus souple. Ésope pare le prince de ses plus belles fibules et lui fait enfiler des sandales lacées allant aux genoux. Ajax coiffe le prince et dépose sa couronne dans ses cheveux d'Achille. Il a soigneusement astiqué l'or. Ésope propose plusieurs bijoux au prince. Il ne daigne pas choisir.

-N'oublie pas de sourire, ose le page. C'est le mariage de la princesse Cléopâtre, ta sœur.

Alexandre acquiesce lentement. Son intolérance s'est effritée depuis la réception de la dernière lettre d'Héphaistion. Il semble s'enfoncer dans l'affliction et ne pas vouloir en sortir. Ses jours sont mornes et ses nuits sont blanches. Sa main gauche est irritée tant il a embrassé sa cicatrice. La lassitude l'envahit : il n'arrive même pas à soupirer.

Ésope pare Alexandre de bijoux aux motifs de serpents. Le prince reste immobile sur le siège de pierre, le regard perdu, songeant à son philos en Perse. Les pages attendent patiemment qu'Alexandre se lève pour quitter la chambre avec lui.

Il caresse du regard sa cicatrice.

-Ésope, ma commande est-elle arrivée?

-Elle a été remise à Pella.

Alexandre acquiesce. Après un moment, il prend sa cithare et quitte sa chambre.

Le palais d'Aigai est en effervescence. Les serviteurs et les esclaves courent dans tous les sens pour achever les derniers préparatifs du mariage royal. La cour est attisée, tout le monde est déjà levé. Les sourires miroitent sur les visages.

Alexandre longe les murs et évite les invités surexcités. Quatre gardes le suivent à l'extérieur. Le prince traverse la ville et se poste en bordure de la route menant vers l'est, attendant la venue d'Héphaistion. Il s'assoit sur une grosse pierre et caresse sa cithare.

* * *

Amyntor rentre à sa tente. Un coursier lui a remis une lettre de son fils et il a beau l'avoir lue, il n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux. Il entre et se laisse tomber sur sa couche, complètement absorbé dans ses pensées.

-J'existe.

L'Athénien sursaute et trouve Memnon debout, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un des soliveaux de la tente.

-Tu devais venir au conseil ce matin, fait-il en allant droit au but. Explique-toi.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de mon fils.

-Et, alors? pose le général. Tu dois te plier aux règles comme tout le monde.

-Héphaistion est le favori du Grand Roi.

Memnon fait la moue. _Ça sent les conditions…_

-Tu pars pour Babylone? s'enquit le général.

-Non, mais… enfin oui. Je veux le revoir.

-Tu désertes, crache Memnon.

-Non, grince Amyntor. Je te demande la permission de rentrer une semaine à Babylone.

-Nous sommes en pleine campagne contre la Macédoine. Tu verras ton fils après, comme moi et comme tous les autres soldats.

-Mon fils est le favori du Grand Roi, répète l'Athénien. Artaxerxès lui a confié mille Immortels parce qu'il voulait visiter un lac en Carie! Mille Immortels!

Memnon décroise les bras.

-Que penses-tu de son statut? pose le général.

-J'ai peur que le pouvoir lui monte à la tête. Les mots couchés dans sa lettre m'effraient.

-Le Grand Roi sait gérer seul ses amours. Il saura mettre un frein à de trop importantes ardeurs.

Amyntor soupire. _J'espère qu'il a raison_.

-Tu restes avec le campement, ordonne Memnon. Et, ce n'est pas qu'on couche ensemble que je peux t'accorder plus de privilèges. Je suis désolé.

Amyntor acquiesce lentement. Son air déçu plante dans le cœur du général une épine de pitié.

-Je comprends, Memnon. Je vais rester.

-Je te promets que tu seras à Babylone le plus tôt possible. D'accord?

-D'accord.

-Ceci dit, ne manque plus de réunions et prépare-toi : nous allons forcer le campement macédonien demain.

* * *

Héphaistion chemine seul sur la route principale. Comme il l'a promis à Alexandre, il a fait couler les mille Immortels l'accompagnant, et il a assassiné ses deux gardes du corps. Il est à cheval et Asclépion est à pied. L'esclave tient les rênes des chevaux de trait tirant la caisse contenant les offrandes pour Alexandre. Tout s'est passé exactement comme prévu et l'Athénien est persuadé qu'Hermaphrodite y est pour quelque chose.

Héphaistion est de très bonne humeur. Sa nouvelle masculinité le plonge dans l'éréthisme et l'ivresse, sa main sans cesse glissant sur son pantalon, perturbé par les nouvelles sensations et le plaisir qu'elles apportent. Il remercie matin et soir Hermaphrodite et prie les dieux comme jamais il ne les a priés. Sa passion l'emporte dans l'excès.

Héphaistion est toujours vêtu à la perse, coiffé et maquillé. Il a pris goût au raffinement et aux dépenses exorbitantes. Il arrive enfin à Aigai. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Les rues sont désertes et une grande clameur jaillit du théâtre. _Les jeux du mariage ont déjà débuté._ _Olympias aura-t-elle reçu ma lettre à temps?_

Le jeune homme laisse à Asclépion le soin de garder ses affaires et il se rend seul au théâtre. Un peu perdu, il cherche l'entrée. Une silhouette se découpe dans l'ombre d'un mur. Héphaistion reconnait la reine Olympias.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre, déclare-t-elle. Je planifiais déjà quelque chose de semblable et, pour être franche, toi et moi ne sommes pas seuls à participer à ce régicide. J'ai cru comprendre que Pausanias d'Orestide avait des plans et qu'il comptait les mettre à l'œuvre bientôt. Il est appuyé par plusieurs hommes, je ne peux cependant pas te les nommer.

-Quand passera-t-il à l'acte?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a dit que Philippe ne quittera pas Aigai... Va dans les gradins, ne manque pas l'entrée triomphale du roi dans l'Hadès.

La reine et l'Athénien entrent dans le théâtre. Olympias se rend à la loge royale et Héphaistion s'assoit dans les gradins. _Philippe est le dernier obstacle entre Alexandre et moi._

Il aperçoit l'entrée secondaire du théâtre. Des jeunes vierges divertissent la foule. Elles lancent des pétales de fleur sur leurs pas, créant un tapis au sol. Dans l'ombre, trois silhouettes s'avancent sur le tapis de pétales.

Philippe serre la main de son fils.

-Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, Alexandre. Vingt ans déjà… Je sais que tu feras un excellent roi quand l'Hadès s'ouvrira sous mes pieds. Et, le roi d'Épire en est témoin.

Le marié acquiesce, souriant, à la droite du roi. Philippe s'arrête et embrasse le front de son fils.

-Pardonne-moi mes erreurs, fait Alexandre.

-Pardonne-moi les miennes.

« That's the thing about memories  
They're the treasures we keep in our hearts  
They're the pieces, the fragments that make us who we are  
Without those memories, we would be nothing

I know deep down in the darkness  
There's a light that won't go out… »

(Blood on the Dance Floor, _Chains of Memories_)

Ils s'étreignent. Les secondes se changent en éternité. Le roi d'Épire toussote.

-La foule attend son roi.

Philippe relâche Alexandre. Les trois hommes échangent un sourire. Ils entrent dans le théâtre. Le soleil étincèle sur leurs visages radieux.

Les sômatophylaques de Philippe gardent leurs distances. Le roi a demandé à se présenter sans garde, pour prouver sa puissance, et son souhait doit être respecté. Mais, Pausanias avance plus rapidement que les autres. Il est nerveux, il dégaine son couteau et court vers le roi. Les gardes s'écrient, surpris, et le poursuivent. Mais, Pausanias file comme Zéphyr et saute sur Philippe, le plaque au sol et le poigne par trois fois dans le cœur. Le sang couvre ses mains. Il se relève et évite les épées des sômatophylaques. Il réussit à s'enfuir du théâtre, le cœur battant.

Alexandre crie de terreur. La foule s'horrifie. En première rangée, les princes régionaux accourent au secours du roi, poursuivent Pausanias avec les sômatophylaques. Des médecins se précipitent. Alexandre est hystérique.

Dans les gradins, Héphaistion est béat. Le roi Philippe agonise sur le dos. _C'est le moment de proclamer Alexandre. L'attente est terminée. _Héphaistion saute sur ses pieds et se rue auprès d'Alexandre.

Le prince est choqué. Il tombe à genoux et pose ses mains tremblotantes sur les joues de son père.

-Alexandre… souffle-t-il.

Le roi lui tend son sceau avec les dernières forces qui l'habitent.

-Hadès, tu ne le prendras pas! pleure le prince.

Héphaistion se faufile dans l'amas de médecins. Il voit Philippe forcer Alexandre à enfiler son sceau. La main du roi se fige et retombe au sol. Héphaistion force Alexandre à se lever ; il le sort de l'amas. L'Athénien le positionne face au peuple, face à Olympias, et lève son bras vers le ciel.

-Vive le roi Alexandre! crie-t-il. Vive le roi!

Alexandre est pétrifié. La foule ne sait comment réagir. Dans la loge royale, Olympias applaudit en souriant de satisfaction. Héphaistion abaisse le bras d'Alexandre. Antipatros surgit.

-Il faut urgemment faire sortir Alexandre!

Le général et l'Athénien échangent un regard. Ils tirent le prince hors du théâtre et le portent jusqu'au palais. Alexandre éclate en sanglots. Antipatros le soulève dans ses bras. Dans les rues se massent les visiteurs terrifiés. Le général ramène le roi au palais et le dépose sur le trône de la salle d'audience.

-Héphaistion, ferme les portes et verrouille-les avec une poutre. L'assassin pourrait attenter à la vie d'Alexandre.

L'Athénien obéit. Le général se penche vers le roi. Le pauvre tremble, hystérique, les yeux clos par la terreur, mille cris s'échappant de sa bouche tordue.

-Alexandre! rugit Antipatros. Alexandre, tu te calmes immédiatement!

Les paroles du général ne font qu'intensifier la crise du prince. Il a vu son père être assassiné devant ses yeux, et le sceau argéade brûle à son doigt comme le feu de l'Hadès. Comment le général peut-il se montrer aussi dur? Le jeune roi se tort de douleur. Comment pourrait-il se calmer?

Héphaistion rejoint Antipatros et se poste entre le général et le roi. Il attrape le visage d'Alexandre entre ses mains et pose son front contre le sien.

-Alexandre, écoute-moi. Écoute ma voix, c'est moi, c'est Héphaistion.

Le prince écoute. Il entrouvre les yeux et ravale sa grimace. Ses larmes ont déchiré son visage. Ses yeux le découvrent.

-Phai…

L'Athénien l'étreint. Alexandre le presse contre lui et cache son nez dans son cou. Il est en sécurité. Il sent que tout va bien aller parce qu'il est avec son philos. Antipatros ne compte pas, Olympias ne compte pas, personne ne compte sauf Héphaistion. Et, il est là, il saura le guider et lui dire quoi faire, il saura le supporter.

-Phai, je t'aime, bredouille le roi.

-Je t'aime aussi, Alex.

Des voix résonnent dans le couloir menant à la salle d'audience. Au théâtre, c'est la débandade. Tous les nobles affluent vers le palais, cherchant Alexandre, mille questions sur les lèvres. Les portes du théâtre vomissent des mères s'enfuyant avec leurs enfants. Les gardes interceptent chaque individu avec agressivité, cherchant l'assassin. Tout le monde est sous le choc. Tout le monde veut être certain que sa sécurité n'est pas comprise. Tout le monde veut voir Alexandre.

-Tu es roi, lui murmure Héphaistion. Sèche tes larmes. Sois confiant et fort comme le dieu qui se cache en toi. Sois celui que j'ai toujours vu : sois Achille roi des Myrmidons, sois Alexandre roi des Macédoniens! Relève-toi, Alexandre, au nom d'Hermaphrodite! Relève-toi comme un roi et enferme ta douleur au fond de ton cœur!

Le roi est piqué par l'orgueil. Il relâche son philos et essuie ses larmes avec ses poings. Il se redresse sur son trône et prend un air pragmatique. Héphaistion se poste à sa droite comme un chien de garde.

Antipatros se recule contre le mur et observe les deux jeunes hommes. _Je croyais qu'Héphaistion était en Perse? Que fait-il ici? C'est étrange qu'il apparaisse au moment o__ù__ Philippe est assassiné… Comment peut-il avoir modelé Alexandre en quelques mots? Il a trop de pouvoir sur Alexandre, il est dangereux. Je devrai l'écarter d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Le général retire la poutre des portes de la salle d'audience. Alexandre se lève, prêt. La cour se jette dans la salle. Elle mugit comme un monstre. Alexandre est médusé devant l'océan se déversant. _Que dire? Vont-ils m'écouter?_

-Silence! rugit Héphaistion.

La salle se tait d'un bloc. Le nouveau roi soupire et offre un regard reconnaissant à son philos. Héphaistion reste de glace. Alexandre se tourne vers ses gens.

-On a assassiné mon père, le roi Philippe, déclare-t-il sans fléchir. Je ferai crucifier le coupable et tous ses complices. Je m'attends de la Macédoine qu'elle soit honteuse, honteuse d'avoir porté en son sein des félons! Je serai sans merci. Tous ceux qui s'opposeront à la Couronne seront écrasés en mémoire du roi Philippe, je le jure devant les dieux!

Alexandre sent ses jambes défaillir. Il s'assoit sur le trône.

-Les célébrations continueront comme prévues, fait-il. Le roi Philippe en aurait voulu ainsi pour le roi et la reine d'Épire. Je vais nommer un conseil temporaire pour m'assister dans mes nouvelles tâches et ainsi j'ordonne à Lysimaque de Thessalie, Peithon d'Éordaée, Léonnatos de Lyncestide, Séleucos de Péonie, Cassandre fils d'Antipatros et Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor d'en faire partie. Macédoniens, je souffre autant sinon plus que vous et je m'assurerai que nul autre attentat ne trouble ce royaume. Pour ce faire, je somme mes conseillers de se réunir immédiatement dans la salle du conseil.

Alexandre balaie la salle du regard. Elle prend une seconde pour réagir, puis se vide. Antipatros se jette devant Alexandre.

-Que fais-tu des délégations étrangères?

-Je les rencontrerai après.

-Très bien. Je m'occupe de les avertir.

Antipatros quitte en vitesse. Entre alors Olympias.

-Alexandre, je veux te parler, glace-t-elle.

-Je suis occupé, réplique-t-il. J'aurai du temps demain.

La reine-mère gronde.

-Dehors! rugit le roi.

Olympias repart en colère, les gardes la sommant d'obéir au roi(1). Le silence fuse dans la salle d'audience. Alexandre perd contrôle sur lui-même. Il blêmit. Des larmes serpentent sur ses joues en répandant leur venin. Héphaistion s'agenouille devant le roi et enserre ses genoux.

-Pleure, Alexandre. Pleure maintenant et ne pleure plus jamais ensuite.

Le roi acquiesce lentement. Il est sous le choc.

-Je ne veux pas mourir comme mon père, souffle Alexandre.

Héphaistion ne sait que répondre.

-Comment vais-je faire avec le royaume? panique Alexandre.

-Je t'aiderai, répond son philos. Mon expérience en Perse te sera utile.

Le mot à ne pas dire. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

-Toi… gronde Alexandre en se levant.

Héphaistion le relâche et se recule sur ses genoux, les yeux haut levés sur le roi. Lui le fixe avec fureur.

-Je t'interdis de t'éloigner de moi! vocifère Alexandre. Je veux toujours savoir où tu es, suis-je bien clair?

Héphaistion balbutie.

-Réponds-moi! hurle le roi.

-Oui! Oui, tout ce que tu voudras!

Alexandre l'empoigne par sa tunique cintrée et le dépose sur ses pieds. Son visage est rouge de colère. Il le gifle.

-Tu seras puni pour toute la douleur que tu m'as infligée! Tu auras mal, tu m'entends?

-Frappe-moi, Alexandre.

Le roi ne se gêne pas. Il lui décoche un coup poing dans la joue et l'agrippe par les épaules. Alexandre le plaque contre le mur et l'attrape par la gorge, les yeux crachant des éclairs. Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement sur Aigai.

-Souffres-tu? glace le roi.

-J…

Le roi le frappe dans le ventre. L'Athénien plie en deux. Alexandre se recule pour l'observer avec dédain.

-Tu est faible! l'invective-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, qu'un fou, et je vais te tuer, tu m'entends? Je te tuerai pour ce que tu m'as fait!

L'Athénien sait que l'unique façon d'apaiser Alexandre est de le laisser évacuer ses émotions sous la colère. Ainsi, Héphaistion se redresse et lance un regard de défi à Alexandre. Cela n'en prend pas plus au roi pour perdre la tête. Il fonce comme un taureau sur Héphaistion. Le jeune homme s'écarte au dernier moment et Alexandre s'écrase contre le mur.

-Déshabille-toi, Alexandre, et réglons cela d'homme à homme! le pique l'Athénien.

Le roi lance sa couronne dans la salle et arrache ses fibules. Il saute hors de ses sandales, son chiton s'affale sur le sol. Héphaistion enlève sa tunique cintrée et laisse tomber son pantalon. Alexandre, aveuglé par le courroux, saute sur son philos. Héphaistion laisse Alexandre se défouler en évitant ses coups, et prolonge l'affrontement jusqu'à ce que le roi soit épuisé. La sueur ruisselle le long de l'échine d'Alexandre. Il souffle. Héphaistion le renverse, dos sur les dalles glacées. Le roi frissonne. Leurs peaux se frôlent.

Alexandre gronde.

-Libère-moi.

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire. Alexandre déteste perdre. L'Athénien obéit et se redresse sur ses genoux. Ses épaules le font souffrir. Le roi lui a tout de même placé de solides coups dans les articulations.

Alexandre s'assoit et le dévisage. Quelques pouces à peine les séparent. La tension est palpable.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me vaincre, boude Alexandre. Je suis le roi.

-Je t'ai toujours vaincu, ricane Héphaistion.

Alexandre grommelle. Il laisse son regard dériver sur le corps de son philos et lève son doigt pour toucher la peau. Il suit le sillon de ses muscles, dégringolant de son torse à son ventre. Il remarque les cuisses d'Héphaistion et bondit comme un chat dans une bassine d'eau. Alexandre se recule contre le mur, complètement abasourdi.

-Ph-phai?

-Quoi, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué? sourit l'autre.

-Explique-moi tout de suite comment… comment c'est possible…

Héphaistion rit. Alexandre est pétrifié. L'Athénien s'assoit contre le mur et cueille la main du roi dans la sienne. Il déballe sa rencontre avec Hermaphrodite au lac de Carie. Alexandre veut comprendre comment se fait-il qu'il se trouvait avec mille Immortels à ce lac. Héphaistion hésite. Le roi le presse, il brûle de savoir. L'Athénien refuse d'abdiquer. Il sait qu'Alexandre serait complètement démoli en apprenant la vérité. Il détourne le sujet et embrasse le roi.

-Phai?

-Alex?

-Je ne voulais pas te faire mal tantôt.

-Je sais. Et puis, tu ne donnais pas une réunion de ton tout nouveau conseil temporaire?

Le roi ne répond pas.

-Alex? soupire son philos.

-Je t'assure que je t'aime, Phai. Pardonne-moi.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

Alexandre se laisse glisser sur le sol et pose sa tête sur les cuisses de son philos.

-Annule la réunion, murmure-t-il.

-Et, comment? Tu es couché sur moi.

-Trouve une solution.

Héphaistion caresse ses cheveux. Le temps défile. La pluie tombe sur Aigai. On frappe aux portes de la salle, mais personne n'entre. Alexandre ferme les yeux. Hypnos lui tend la main.

-Mon père est mort, souffle-t-il.

Ses yeux se brouillent, ses larmes coulent sur la cuisse d'Héphaistion. L'Athénien glisse ses doigts entre ceux du roi.

-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

-Que je suis roi…

-Que je peux rester avec toi à jamais.

Alexandre acquiesce lentement. Il se recroqueville. On frappe à nouveau aux portes, discrètement.

-Tant pis pour eux, murmure Alexandre. Tant pis pour tout le monde.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur Ésope de Pallène.

-Mon roi, fait-il, une délégation perse vient d'arriver, elle demande à te voir.

Alexandre ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il s'en contrefiche royalement. Héphaistion cependant se redresse.

-Perse? s'enquit-il.

-Il y a un homme du nom de Toraj, je crois.

-Toraj? s'écrie l'Athénien.

Il repousse Alexandre et se précipite vers Ésope.

-Phai? s'étonne le roi en se relevant. Phai, attends-moi! Phai, tu n'es pas habillé!

Alexandre ramasse leurs vêtements et le rejoint. Ils se vêtent en vitesse et suivent le page dans le palais.

-Qui est ce Toraj? pose le roi.

-C'est mon esthéticien.

-Ton quoi? questionne Alexandre en retroussant le nez.

-Il me brosse les cheveux en gros. Ésope, où nous emmènes-tu? pose l'Athénien.

-Le délégué Toraj a demandé à être amené d'urgence à tes quartiers, révèle le page, et comme tu n'en as pas à Aigai, j'ai chargé Ajax d'emmener le délégué aux jardins. Des gardes le surveillent, et ses hommes sont surveillés hors de la ville.

-J'aurais préféré que tu les envoies directement à la salle d'audience, fait Alexandre.

-Je n'aurais pas osé ouvrir les portes alors que mon roi était dans son plus simple appareil.

-Tu as bien fait, Ésope, l'appuie Héphaistion.

Alexandre roule les yeux. Ils arrivent enfin aux jardins. Les gardes se redressent bien droits et laissent le roi passer. Au centre des arbres fruitiers, Toraj est assis sur un banc et rumine ses pensées. Il jacasse avec lui-même, de mauvaise humeur. Il balance la tête et ses nattes sont secouées dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements sont jaunes et noirs. On dirait une guêpe. Ses discours s'enflamment, il gronde en persan. Son visage pointu passe par toute la gamme d'émotions

Alexandre hausse un sourcil, médusé.

-C'est quoi… ça?

-C'est mon esthéticien, avoue Héphaistion.

L'eunuque ne les remarque pas, trop absorbé. Alexandre échappe un ricanement.

-Ésope, va le prévenir de mon arrivée, sourit-il avec moquerie.

Le page obéit et se poste devant le banc de pierre où l'eunuque gronde.

-Le roi Alexandre souhaite t'entretenir, étranger.

L'eunuque se tait soudainement et trouve du regard le roi et son favori. Les cheveux d'Achille s'amènent.

-Je suis Alexandre.

Toraj se jette à genoux devant lui. Alexandre se surprend et échange un regard avec Héphaistion.

-Relève-toi, Toraj, fait l'Athénien. En Macédoine, on ne pratique pas la proskynèse.

L'eunuque se relève instantanément et sourit.

-Je suppose que tu as fort à dire à Héphaistion? bafouille Alexandre, ne sachant trop quoi rajouter.

L'eunuque attend le signal pour parler. Les secondes s'égrènent.

-Tu peux répondre, lâche l'Athénien.

-En effet, roi Alexandre, déclare Toraj. Je suis ici pour protéger Ishtion jusqu'au terme des célébrations maritales du couple royal du royaume d'Épire.

Alexandre fronce les sourcils. _Quoi? Ishtion?_ Il se tourne vers son philos pour chercher une réponse dans son regard. Héphaistion fait la moue, ennuyé. L'eunuque s'emballe.

-Ishtion, tu oublies mes conseils! gronde-t-il. Mets un sourire sur ton visage!

L'eunuque prend la main blanche et lui donne une tape. Alexandre écarquille les yeux.

-Je vais vous laisser… Phai, rejoins-moi au conseil quand tu en auras fini avec Toraj.

-Je ne serai pas long.

Alexandre acquiesce et jette un dernier regard à l'eunuque. Il lève la garde du jardin. Un homme qui donne des tapes sur les mains pour toute punition ne lui parait pas dangereux.

L'eunuque passe sa main dans les mèches de feu.

-Nous rentrons dans quatre jours, déclare-t-il. Le Grand Roi m'a remis un pli pour toi. Ishtion, si tu savais l'horreur que tu as su faire naître dans le cœur de notre bienaimé Grand Roi lorsqu'il a appris qu'une terrible tempête avait fait couler les Immortels qui t'accompagnaient! Il était certain que toi aussi t'étais noyé, mais j'étais certain que non. Le Grand Roi a demandé aux devins de lui révéler si tu étais mort, et ils ont répondu que ton cœur battait toujours et que tu te trouvais à présent en Macédoine. Le Grand Roi m'a immédiatement envoyé avec cent Immortels pour assurer ta protection. Il ne peut pas se permettre de dilapider plus d'Immortels, mais il t'assure qu'il viendra en personne te défendre si on attente à ta vie, et si tu savais combien j'étais effrayé! Je n'en ai pas dormi durant des n…

-Toraj, je ne rentre pas à Babylone.

-Je sais, je sais, nous ne rentrons pas aujourd'hui. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Ishtion, porte donc un peu plus d'attention à ton pauvre Toraj… Où en étais-je? Ah, oui, j…

-Toraj, je ne rentrerai jamais à Babylone.

L'eunuque cesse ses babillages. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il cligne des yeux. Il ne croit pas avoir bien entendu, il tend l'oreille et observe le jeune homme.

-Comment?

-Je reste en Macédoine.

-Non, Ishtion, le Grand Roi est fou de douleur, fait lentement l'eunuque.

Héphaistion l'étreint.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de t'avoir eu comme philos, Toraj. Je t'écrirai si tu veux.

-N-non, Ishtion… Tu viens avec moi! Qu'est-ce que ces manières, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-J'étais à Babylone pour assurer ma protection. Mais, la montée du roi Alexandre sur le trône m'assure que je serai en sécurité avec lui.

-Quoi? Le Grand Roi sait bien mieux te protéger! Et puis, pourquoi le nouveau roi de Macédoine t'accorderait-il plus d'attention que le précédent?

-Je connais le roi Alexandre depuis mes huit ans, Toraj. Nous sommes proches.

L'eunuque s'effraie.

-Proches? Comment proches?

-Plus proches que deux époux la nuit de leurs noces.

L'eunuque ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il est étrangement silencieux pour un homme habituellement volubile.

-Tu as menti au Grand Roi.

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Rentre à Babylone, Toraj. Abrège les souffrances du Grand Roi : dis-lui que je suis mort quelques jours après la tempête et que mon corps a disparu.

-Le Grand Roi saura que tu es un menteur.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux sur un bosquet de fleurs.

-Prends soin de toi, Toraj. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi.

L'Athénien fait demi-tour. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses remords et entre dans le palais.

-Ishtion!

Le jeune homme se retourne. L'eunuque le rejoint au pas de course et lui remet un pli.

-Ishtion, une dernière chose. Ton dieu grec t'a-t-il offert ce que tu lui as demandé en Carie?

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Toraj?

* * *

Alexandre observe ses philoi.

-Alors? fait-il.

-Il faudra certainement prouver aux Grecs que tu es aussi puissant que le roi Philippe, sinon plus, déclare Léonnatos. Tu sais comment ils sont : ils voudront se soulever contre toi.

-Prends l'Illyrie, sourit Cratère.

-Fou! ricane Arrhibas.

-C'est une bonne idée, relève Alexandre. Soumettre l'Illyrie assujettirait le septentrion au complet, car tous les petits peuples barbares savent que l'Illyrie est irréductible.

On frappe à la porte.

-Plus tard! lance le roi.

-D'accord! répond Héphaistion.

-Attends!

Alexandre saute par-dessus la table ronde et se précipite aux portes. Il les ouvre lui-même et découvre son philos.

-Viens, Phai.

L'Athénien entre. Dans la salle, une table ronde rassemble sur des sièges de pierre les jeunes conseillers. Ils se lèvent et accueillent chaleureusement Héphaistion. Seul Cratère reste planqué dans son siège, les yeux dévisageant le nouveau venu avec froideur. Il n'a jamais aimé le jeune homme.

Alexandre offre son siège à son philos.

-Alors, qu'as-tu dit à Toraj?

-Je lui ai dit ce qu'il devait savoir pour abandonner toute argumentation. Il devrait repartir aujourd'hui ou demain. Il n'osera pas désobéir à mes ordres, je le connais trop bien.

-Je te crois. C'est quoi ça?

Alexandre tire un pli de la main de son philos.

-Ne lis pas! s'écrie Héphaistion.

Le roi s'excite et repousse l'Athénien dans son siège. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds. Alexandre fait signe aux gardes de le retenir.

-Tu abuses, Alexandre, gronde l'Athénien, plaqué contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le roi.

-J'abuse? sourit l'autre. Toraj t'a écrit un petit quelque chose?

-Alexandre, tu ne veux pas lire ce pli, l'avertit Héphaistion.

-Moi, je veux lire, lâche Cratère.

-Ah! brandit le roi. Voilà qui est bien dit, Cratère! Repos, mes philoi, j'ai un pli à lire.

Alexandre déplie le papyrus. Héphaistion se démène. Les conseillers se mettent à discuter.

-Ne lis pas! crie l'Athénien.

Personne ne le prend au sérieux et Alexandre est trop têtu pour l'écouter. Les gardes bâillonnent le jeune homme.

_Artaxerxès Roi des Rois, Souverain des terres du Levant jusqu'au Couchant, à Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor, salut!_

_Mazda a entendu mes prières : les devins m'ont juré sur le manteau céleste que tu étais vivant, sain et sauf, en terre macédonienne comme tu devais t'y rendre. J'ai sans le désirer paralysé l'empire en m'abstenant de quitter mes appartements. Je prie sans arrêt les dieux de te ramener rapidement à Babylone, et je brûle de l'encens pour me purifier : je sais que tu avais ce rituel le soir avant de passer le pas de cette porte, et aussi j'ai décidé de me forcer à effectuer une telle purge._

_Phai,_

_Toraj te remettra ce pli en main propre afin que nul autre hormis toi et moi puisse y avoir accès, si ce n'est des dieux et de Mazda mon protecteur, car je ne vais pas cacher mes mots comme je le fais dans ces longs discours adressés à la noblesse, je ne vais pas omettre ou mentir pour obtenir tes faveurs : je les ai déjà, et je ne dirai rien que je ne puisse pas penser sincèrement._

_Ton corps me manque. Si Mazda pouvait te ramener immédiatement dans ma couche, je ne te laisserais pas en sortir avant que tes gémissements aient réveillé le palais entier, avant d'être certain par la rougeur de tes joues que tu as joui, avant que tu me supplies de..._

Alexandre sent un nœud lui tordre l'estomac. _J'hallucine, c'est impossible…_ Il ferme les yeux. Il sent son estomac faire des siennes. _Je n'ai pas lu cela, je n'ai pas lu cela!_ Il lève les paupières. _Je n'ai pas lu les fantasmes d'un autre homme sur Héphaistion_. Il se replonge dans la lettre.

_… m'appartenir jusqu'à la mort, et je ne laisserai pas une parcelle de ta peau sans baisers, sans caresses, sans brûlures causées par la fougue et la passion, puisque je sais combien tu aimes et désires sentir ma peau contre la tienne, mon corps en toi, la douleur de savoir que chaque nuit passée ensemble sera trop courte et délicieusement torride…_

Alexandre dépose lentement le pli sur la table ronde. Ses pensées vont au ralenti, le silence bourdonne à ses oreilles comme un essaim de mouches. _Je n'hallucine pas_. Il plonge son regard dans celui d'Héphaistion. Son attitude est glaciale, terrifiante. Il cache tout au fond de lui, il refuse d'y songer et il refuse de laisser ses émotions le dominer. Mais. Le visage pur acculé contre le mur, les mèches exotiques, la silhouette.

-Relâchez-le.

Les gardes obéissent et retournent aux portes. Les philoi sont tous sagement assis, mais le regard d'Alexandre en inquiète plus d'un. Plus personne ne bouge, si ce n'est d'Héphaistion qui détourne les yeux du regard transperçant du roi.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas lire, souffle-t-il.

-Tu allais me le cacher encore longtemps?

-Non, je te le jure devant Hermaphrodite.

Alexandre déchire lentement le pli en petits morceaux et les jette dans le bol d'une torche. Les flammes consument le papyrus.

-Le conseil est levé, déclare-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les philoi quittent en silence. Le roi garde le dos tourné. Il cache sa souffrance derrière un rideau de colère. Il est jaloux, il en est malade. Les gardes n'osent pas le regarder. Héphaistion prend sur lui et ouvre la bouche :

-Je prévoyais te le dire en privé ce soir. J'avais peur que tu ne veules plus de moi.

-Tu t'es donné à Artaxerxès mon ennemi, glace-t-il.

-J'avais besoin d'argent pour les années à venir. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ton père serait brutalement assassiné.

Alexandre n'écoute pas.

-Artaxerxès m'a appris des choses à ton sujet que je ne savais pas. Tu rougis quand tu viens? Tu vocalises quand tu aimes?

-Je jouais le jeu, se défend son philos.

Alexandre se retourne et plante son regard furieux sur Héphaistion. Son visage est impassible, tout est dans la voix et dans les yeux. L'Athénien se mord la lèvre.

-Et, avec moi, tu joues aussi?

Alexandre lui lance sa couronne au visage. Héphaistion l'évite. L'or retombe sur les dalles.

-Réponds! hurle le roi.

Héphaistion bredouille.

-Non...

-C'est ça que tu veux?

Le roi renverse la table et la pousse hors de son chemin en répandant un bruit effroyable. L'Athénien se plaque contre le mur. Le roi fonce à toute vitesse sur lui.

-Tu veux une couronne? Tu veux être riche, tu veux être roi?

-N-non… Alex…

Le roi se poste directement devant l'Athénien, le coinçant contre le mur.

-Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, grince-t-il. Tu aurais pu te trouver un simple travail en Asie Mineure, mais tu as décidé de viser le palais de Babylone et son roi.

Alexandre lui plaque les épaules contre la pierre et échappe un brin de souffrance :

-J'aurais pu t'offrir tout cela, j'aurais pu être à sa place! Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi? Un empire? Tu veux un empire?

-Mon père m'a forcé, murmure le jeune homme.

Alexandre attrape ses poignets et les maintient vigoureusement.

-Ton père? Qu'est-ce que ton père a à faire là-dedans?

-Mon père n'était amant du roi Philippe que pour le statut et l'argent. Quand Philippe s'est tourné vers Cléopâtre, mon père a retrouvé un ancien philos, le général Memnon de Rhodes, lame vendue à Artaxerxès, et le général est son nouveau Philippe.

-Le traître! Tu n'es pas mieux que lui!

Héphaistion s'enflamme.

-Je ne suis pas mon père! J'ai de la dignité, j'ai des projets, j…

Alexandre relâche ses poignets et se recule de quelques pas, toujours implacable, toujours déchiré derrière son mur de colère. L'Athénien n'ose pas continuer.

-Ah oui? Dans ce cas, prends toute ta dignité avec toi et va réaliser tes projets ailleurs. Je te bannis de Macédoine et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

L'Athénien perd toute constance. L'épouvante se lit dans ses yeux.

-Non, Alexandre, je…

-Gardes!

-J'ai quitté Babylone et ses délices! panique Héphaisiton. J'ai volé des dizaines de trésors perses pour toi! J'ai renié mon père en revenant ici! Alexandre! Je risque ma vie!

Le roi se détourne et quitte la salle de conseil. Les gardes empoignent le jeune homme. Ses craintes se concrétisent, ses larmes ravagent sa peau de nacre.

-Alexandre! crie-t-il. Je t'aime!

Mais, le roi est déjà loin. Il se rend au bureau d'Eumène.

-Mon roi? soupire le secrétaire le nez dans ses comptes de dépense.

-Tu vas adresser une lettre au Grand Roi Artaxerxès immédiatement.

-Alexandre, je suis occupé.

-C'est un ordre! vocifère le roi.

Le Grec soupire, repousse ses comptes et prépare un papyrus.

-Les salutations, crache Alexandre.

-Oui, marmonne le secrétaire.

Pendant ce temps, Héphaistion est jeté hors d'Aigai, sans ses affaires, sans Toraj, sans Asclépion. Les gardes lui ont ligoté les mains et le tiennent en laisse, eux à cheval, le tirant sur la route principale vers Thessalonique.

* * *

Sur le chemin de ronde, les philoi d'Alexandre s'arrêtent.

-C'est Héphaistion là-bas? lance Cratère en pointant la route quittant la ville.

-Des hommes l'emmènent de force! s'écrit Lysimaque. Il faut le secourir!

-Il faut attendre les ordres d'Alexandre, réplique Cratère.

-Je cours l'avertir! fonce Peithon.

Séleucos et Cratère échangent un regard.

-Héphaistion sait trop bien attirer l'attention, lâche le premier. Pourquoi doit-il toujours agir comme un enfant?

Lysimaque le gifle.

-Tu es un idiot, Séleucos. Reste donc ici à médire sur lui. Moi, je vais le chercher. Perdiccas, tu me suis!

Le duo court aux écuries chercher leurs montures.

* * *

(1) Le roi est certes nommé par l'Assemblée macédonienne, mais sans le support de l'armée, il sera renversé. En mentionnant que les gardes prennent le parti d'Alexandre, on sous-entend que l'armée lui porte allégeance.


	16. Chapitre 15 : le ministre Bagoas

**Chapitre 15 : le ministre Bagoas**

Alexandre piétine les dalles, furibond, souffrant, terrifié.

-C'est tout? soupire Eumène. Tu voulais seulement que je dise au Perse qu'il peut garder Héphaistion?

On frappe à la porte.

-Eumène, as-tu vu Alexandre? pose d'une voix forte Peithon depuis le couloir.

-Entre, répond le roi.

Peithon entre en trombe.

-Alexandre! Des hommes emmènent Héphaistion!

-Je sais.

Son philos se bute dans l'incompréhension.

-Tu… tu sais?

-Je l'ai banni.

Peithon ravale ses commentaires, mais son visage exprime toute son incrédulité et son désarroi. Il ose déposer quelques mots.

-Mais, c'est ton philos, je croyais que vous étiez…

Alexandre pose sa main sur la bouche de Peithon.

-Ne parle plus. Je sais que tu souffres et si tu crois que… que moi-même… non, tu n'as pas à savoir… Oublie cela, mon philos.

-Que veux-tu me dire, Alexandre? J'ai toujours gardé tes secrets.

Le roi a vraiment envie de tout déballer et de presser quelqu'un contre son cœur en pleurant comme un enfant. Son père n'est-il pas mort plus tôt dans la journée? N'est-ce pas un an qui s'est déroulé en quelques heures à peine?

Le roi secoue lentement la tête.

-Non, pas cette fois, mon philos.

-Très bien. Et, heu, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir.

-Quoi?

-Lysimaque et Perdiccas sont partis sauver Héphaistion.

-Oh… Préviens-les.

-Et, j'ai rencontré un homme dans le couloir. Il… il agissait étrangement, il cherchait Héphaistion et il jouait avec ses mains en marmonnant en persan.

-Toraj?

-Heu…

-Ramène-le-moi.

Peithon acquiesce et quitte au pas de course.

* * *

La nuit tombe. Les gardes d'Héphaistion ne ralentissent pas pour autant : ils dormiront une fois leur tâche accomplie. Thessalonique est encore loin, et il faut dire qu'avec Héphaistion à pied, les chevaux ne peuvent pas galoper à toute allure. Cependant, il serait faux de dire que les gardes n'ont pas forcé le jeune homme à presser le pas.

La lune gravit une à une les marches célestes et s'installe confortablement au centre du manteau de Mazda. Peithon a ramené Lysimaque et Perdiccas à Aigai, et Alexandre a dû leur dévoiler l'affaire. Lysimaque s'est insurgé. Il sait que sans Héphaistion, Alexandre n'arrive pas à dormir ou à prendre des décisions éclairées. Lysimaque a demandé une audience privée, mais Alexandre a refusé. Le roi est occupé avec Toraj.

L'eunuque s'assoit sur le sofa et caresse ses cheveux. Alexandre l'observe. _On dirait un chat_. Ils sont dans la chambre du roi et nul garde n'est avec eux.

-Si tu m'as fait venir ici pour conserver un tel silence, fait Toraj, alors mieux vaudrait pour moi que je rentre immédiatement à Babylone. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir offrir mes adieux à Ishtion, c'est un jeune homme très doux, innocent… Sauf lorsqu'il possède du pouvoir… Mais, je crois que c'est ainsi avec n'importe qui.

-Dis-moi comment il était à Babylone, demande Alexandre.

-Bien sûr!

L'eunuque se ragaillardit et sourit.

-Alors… quand il est arrivé, il refusait de se soumettre à mon autorité, mais il lui est arrivé de me demander de l'aide et depuis, il ne m'a jamais ignoré. C'était un bon garçon : il s'entraînait avec les Immortels, il ne buvait pas excessivement, il plaisait à tout le monde… sauf à Bagoas, mais Bagoas n'aime personne… Où en étais-je?

-Il plaisait à tout le monde.

-Oui! Il s'en est rapidement rendu compte et c'est là qu'il a changé. En mal. Il a commencé par être très en colère, tous les jours, dès qu'une petite chose le dérangeait. Jamais il n'a levé le ton contre moi, ni contre son esclave, Asclépion, mais le palais entier savait lorsque le Grand Roi se faisait réprimander par Ishtion… et le palais entier se soumettait immédiatement au jeune homme… Je me souviens que le jour de son arrivée, il m'a remercié. Ce fut la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu exprimer de la gratitude. Sinon… il lui arrivait ponctuellement d'être déprimé.

-Ponctuellement?

-Tous les matins, en se levant, il pouvait pleurer pendant des heures en marmonnant quelque chose comme Chile… Xile…

-Achille? s'enquit Alexandre, soudainement nerveux.

-Exactement! Et, il me parlait beaucoup de Tocle, aussi.

-Patrocle?

-Hmm, oui, mais comment se fait-il que tu saches exactement de quoi Ishiton me parlait?

-Ce n'est pas important. Que faisait-il quand il parlait d'Achille et de Patrocle?

-En fait, il ne parlait pas : il priait pour Chile et il pleurait le sort de Tocle. Cela pouvait durer des heures! Le Grand Roi s'affolait et refusait de le quitter, et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'Ishtion souffrait. Il m'avait confié qu'il voulait faire bâtir un temple dans la ville, dédié à un dieu dont il a refusé de ne donner le nom, sans doute un dieu grec…

-Était-il de bonne humeur quelques fois? le coupe le roi.

-Rarement. Je l'ai vu à quelques reprises sourire dans les jardins en pressant un pli contre son cœur, et lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi il était si heureux, il me répondait qu'un dieu lui avait écrit…

Alexandre se prend la tête entre les mains. _Toraj parle de moi_. L'eunuque, trop concentré dans ses explications, ne remarque rien.

-… et je lui disais que c'était impossible, mais il m'assurait que ce l'était. Il n'a reçu qu'une seule lettre de son présumé dieu, mais il en écrivait presqu'à chaque jour, et il était furieux lorsque le Grand Roi le mandait, car cela voulait dire qu'il devait lâcher ses écrits, mais vois-tu, Ishtion conservait toute sa colère au fond de lui, il était très bon pour sourire alors que son âme pleurait et le Grand Roi n'en a jamais rien su, et puisque de toute manière écrire aux dieux ne fait de mal à personne…

-Toraj?

-Oui, roi Alexandre?

-Dis-moi comment était l'intimité entre le Grand Roi et Héphaistion.

-Oh…

L'eunuque rougit.

-Disons qu'Ishtion savait bien s'y prendre et qu'il ne manquait pas une seule occasion de rappeler à la cour qu'il était le seul à pouvoir dormir dans une couche impériale.

-Toraj, je veux savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Pas le théâtre d'Héphaistion. Ils… ils faisaient comment lorsqu'ils… Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

L'eunuque inspire. Une pensée fugace lui traverse l'esprit.

-Roi Alexandre, j'ai cru comprendre lors de mon dernier entretien avec Ishtion que toi et lui êtes proches, mais Ishiton ne m'a pas défini votre relation, et je crains que de répondre à ta question sans connaître le degré de votre relation pourrait détruire quelque chose de précieux.

-Héphaistion et moi avons été amants. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur si quelque chose me choque.

-Dans ce cas…

Toraj lâche ses cheveux et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. Il prend un ton de confidence et penche la tête vers le roi, comme s'il craignait d'être espionné.

-Ishtion savait réveiller le palais lors des nuits passées avec le Grand Roi. Personne n'était admis – pas même la garde royale – dans la chambre du Grand Roi lorsqu'Ishiton y était, mais passer devant la porte de la chambre royale était un pur fantasme pour tout homme sain d'esprit. On l'entendait extérioriser son plaisir d'une manière incroyable.

-Je sais tout cela, j'ai lu la lettre du Grand Roi adressée à Héphaistion.

-Ah… Je ne l'ai pas lue, navré.

-Mais, je ne pense pas que tu pourras répondre à mes questions, soupire le roi. Si personne n'était admis et si Héphaistion ne t'a rien dit, alors…

Alexandre redresse la tête et relâche ses bras. Il trouve le regard de l'eunuque et soupire.

-Tu es libre, Toraj. Je te remercie pour ton temps.

L'eunuque pose sa main sur son cœur.

-Respect, roi Alexandre.

-Et, dis-moi, Toraj, quand rentreras-tu à Babylone?

-Hmm… Sans doute demain : Ishtion ne veut plus rien voir de perse autour de lui, et malheureusement pour mon propre cœur bondissant d'être à ses côtés, je suis Perse.

-Héphaistion n'est plus dans ce palais, Toraj. À l'heure qu'il est, je dirais qu'il vient de monter à bord d'un navire pour Tyr ou Halicarnasse.

L'eunuque balbutie.

-Mais… mais il était fou de joie que le Grand Roi lui permette d'aller en Macédoine, il était… C'était tout ce qu'il voulait!

-Je sais… je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur… mais Héphaistion ne m'a pas aidé, et la journée a été longue, et je ne saisis plus rien de rien… Toraj, je sais que je ne suis pas ton roi, mais j'aimerais te mandater d'une importante mission.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Retrouve Héphaistion avant qu'il ne parvienne à Babylone et dis-lui qu'Alexandre veut se faire pardonner.

-Je le lui dirai, roi Alexandre. Mais, tu dois savoir que le Grand Roi ne voudra pas le laisser filer une seconde fois, surtout s'il entend parler des secrets d'Ishtion.

-Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne sache rien.

Toraj soupire.

-Tu me demandes d'omettre des informations importantes à mon souverain.

-Je t'en prie. Fais-le parce que tu sais qu'Héphaistion n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Je le ferai à une condition.

-Dis-moi.

-Tu devras venir avec moi.

Alexandre s'ahurit.

-Mais… mais je ne peux pas quitter mon royaume, je dois consolider mes positions et régler tant de choses encore…

-Si vraiment tu veux qu'Ishiton te pardonne, tu dois lui prouver que c'est ton plus grand désir.

-Il saura… il sait toujours.

L'eunuque se lève et croise les bras.

-Très bien, roi Alexandre. Je partirai demain, dans la matinée. Si tu changes d'avis, mes hommes te protégeront.

* * *

Après un séjour en Cappadoce d'une dizaine de jours chez un philos de Memnon de Rhodes, Amyntor se présente enfin au palais royal de Babylone. Les gardes clignent des yeux, habitués à Héphaistion. Amyntor bafouille.

-Je crois que je dois demander une audience au Grand Roi?

Les gardes échangent un regard.

-Le Grand Roi attend impatiemment ton retour, répond l'un d'eux.

-Mon retour?

Les gardes ne perdent pas plus de temps et le laissent passer. Amyntor est confus. À son passage dans les vestibules, les ministres le saluent et s'étonnent de le voir aussi perdu. Amyntor finit nez à nez avec Bagoas.

-On dirait que ton voyage t'a donné un bon coup de vieillesse, lâche le ministre.

-Quoi?

-Tu trouveras le Grand Roi dans le gymnase.

Le ministre dépasse l'Athénien. _Ils me prennent pour mon fils_, réalise-t-il. L'Athénien fait le tour du palais en cherchant le gymnase, et finit par demander son chemin à un esclave. Le garçon dépose ses cruches et l'emmène.

Au gymnase, Artaxerxès et ses cousins, ses frères, s'entraînent ensemble sous la supervision des maîtres d'arme. Le Grand Roi combat son cousin Artaxata. Celui-ci n'est pas réputé pour offrir des chances au Grand Roi, et c'est ce qui en fait un excellent adversaire.

Amyntor remercie l'esclave et reste un moment entre les colonnes de l'entrée, indécis quant à quelle action entreprendre. _La proskynèse_, se souvient-il.

Les spectateurs l'aperçoivent et s'affolent. Les maîtres d'armes interrompent l'entraînement.

-Le favori! annonce-t-on.

Artaxerxès se retourne immédiatement et retire son casque. Il le laisse au sol avec son épée.

-La séance est levée, déclare-t-il.

Amyntor s'agenouille et se prosterne. Le Grand Roi s'étonne.

-Relève-toi.

Amyntor s'exécute. Il attend le droit de parler.

-Que t'est-il arrivé? s'effraie le Grand Roi en le rejoignant. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si… si âgé? Les dieux t'ont-ils puni? Mais, parle!

-Je suis Amyntor d'Athènes et je cherche mon fils, Héphaistion.

La foudre traverse Artaxerxès. Il acquiesce. _Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu?_

-Viens avec moi, Amyntor.

Le Grand Roi et lui partent pour les jardins.

-Je présume que les gardes t'ont pris pour ton fils? fait le Grand Roi.

-Je le crois. C'est sans doute nos cheveux qui se ressemblent.

-Tout à fait… Tu cherches donc Héphaistion?

-Oui, je lui ai envoyé un pli lui disant que je le rejoindrais aujourd'hui ici, à Babylone. Il est occupé?

Le Grand Roi s'arrête un instant.

-Que me dis-tu?

-J'étais en Asie Mineure, avec le général Memnon, et puisque nous avons repoussé le général macédonien Parménion dans la ville d'Abydos, Memnon m'a permis de rejoindre mon fils.

-Héphaistion est en Macédoine, lâche le Grand Roi. Il m'a dit que tu avais été invité par le roi Philippe au mariage royal d'Épire et que tu avais demandé à ton fils de te suivre.

-Quoi? s'ébahit Amyntor. Mon fils est en Macédoine?

Artaxerxès serre la mâchoire.

-Il m'a menti.

-Je suis certain qu'il devait avoir une excellente raison de vouloir se rendre à ce mariage, ose Amyntor.

Le Grand Roi lui lance un regard de glace.

-Quelle raison?

-Je… je ne sais pas… peut-être Alexandre voulait-il prendre de ses nouvelles…

-Le prince Alexandre?

-Héphaistion ne t'a jamais parlé d'Alexandre?

Le Grand Roi n'aime pas du tout la tournure de la situation.

-Héphaistion m'a menti et je crois que tu sais pourquoi, Amyntor d'Athènes. Parle.

-Mon fils a été philos d'Alexandre. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Peut-être voulaient-ils se revoir?

Un esclave accoure et se jette aux pieds du Grand Roi.

-Qu'y a-t-il? gronde-t-il.

-Héphaistion est revenu avec Toraj et ses hommes.

Artaxerxès serre les poings.

-Je vais le recevoir en audience.

-Il veut…

-Je me moque de ce qu'il veut!

* * *

Héphaistion se tourne vers Alexandre.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-C'est une très bonne idée, réplique le roi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'un esclave du tout.

-Phai, c'est une très bonne idée. Fais-moi confiance.

Toraj jacasse avec Asclépion. Pas que l'esclave veule l'écouter raconter mille bagatelles, mais il y est bien forcé afin de préserver son maître d'un tel discours assommant.

-Alex, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Rien ne m'arrivera. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, puis nous rentrons ensemble en Macédoine.

Ils échangent en Macédonien pour être certains que les gardes ne comprennent pas leurs messes basses. Héphaistion a été surpris qu'Artaxerxès demande à le recevoir en audience plutôt qu'en privé, mais sans doute les choses se sont gâtées en son absence.

-Phai, rappelle-moi de te procurer des fards.

L'Athénien esquisse un sourire. Alexandre, déguisé en esclave, n'a d'yeux que pour la beauté de son philos.

-Dis-moi encore une fois que tu me pardonnes, Phai.

-Je te…

Les gardes font signe à Héphaistion qu'il peut être reçu en audience. Le jeune homme ne termine pas ses mots et change complètement d'attitude. Alexandre l'observe lever le menton avec hardiesse, plisser les yeux, cesser de se triturer les doigts et adopter une démarche souple et plaisante. Il se pare d'un sourire. Le roi échange un regard avec Toraj. L'eunuque s'est tu pour saluer Héphaistion.

-Il est toujours comme ça? souffle le roi.

L'eunuque esquisse un sourire.

-Il est parfait, n'est-ce pas?

De l'autre côté, dans la salle d'audience, Héphaistion s'arrête. Par réflexe, il voudrait s'avancer directement, mais Zéphyr lui souffle de s'agenouiller. Ce qu'il fait. De son côté, Toraj gagne les tribunes et s'assoit.

Artaxerxès est pétrifié. _Amyntor n'équivaut pas au dixième la beauté de son fils_. Héphaistion pose son front sur le tapis et attend. Le Grand Roi se sent faiblir.

-Relève-toi.

Héphaistion obéit et s'avance lentement vers le Grand Roi. Un scribe le fixe sans porter attention à son calame coulant sur son papyrus.

-Héphaistion, tu reviens de ton voyage en Macédoine. Qu'as-tu à déclarer?

-Mon expérience en Carie a porté fruit, avoue-t-il.

La salle s'excite. Même Artaxerxès est choqué.

-Les dieux m'ont donné ce que je demandais, continue le jeune homme. Sinon, en Macédoine, si ce n'est de la tempête du Bosphore, j'ai reçu d'un philos un superbe esclave, très travaillant.

-Quel philos?

-Le prince Alexandre.

Le Grand Roi acquiesce.

-J'aimerais jeter un œil à ton esclave.

-En fait, je voulais te l'offrir.

La salle éclate de rire. On ne donne pas un esclave à un roi. Artaxerxès fait taire la noblesse d'un geste.

-Pourquoi?

-Il me plaisait et je crois que tu aimerais l'avoir… pour concubin.

Cette fois, le Grand Roi fronce les sourcils.

-Que fais-tu de toi? Pourquoi compromettre ta place?

-Ma place n'a nulle importance, on parle ici du plaisir royal, et cet esclave… cet esclave est magnifique.

-Qu'on l'amène! ordonne le Grand Roi.

Dans le vestibule, les gardes escortent Alexandre. _Qu'est-ce que Phai a dit? Pourquoi m'emmène-t-on là-dedans? Je pensais que je devais jouer un rôle d'esclave dans cette affaire…_

Alexandre apparaît dans la salle d'audience. Il se prosterne immédiatement, fin connaisseur des coutumes étrangères qu'il est.

-Relève-toi.

Alexandre s'exécute.

-Avance-toi.

Le Macédonien rejoint Héphaistion. Il est plus petit que l'Athénien, et ses cheveux d'Achille rivalisent de brillance avec les cheveux flamboyants.

-Quel est son nom? pose le Grand Roi à Héphaistion.

-Achille.

Amyntor sort de l'ombre du dais. Héphaistion écarquille les yeux. Alexandre se terrifie. Amyntor les découvre.

-Je reçois ton cadeau avec plaisir, déclare le Grand Roi. Toraj!

L'eunuque quitte les tribunes et emmène Alexandre aux quartiers des concubins. Héphaistion craint. Si son père est là, si son père a tout dit au Grand Roi… mais, pourquoi son père ferait-il une chose pareille? Serait-il jaloux à ce point?

-Amyntor est arrivé ce matin, place le Grand Roi. Il m'a avoué que jamais il n'a été invité à ce mariage macédonien auquel tu as assisté. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

Héphaistion garde son petit sourire.

-Grand Roi, tu as tout à fait raison. Je voulais absolument assister à ce mariage pour une raison précise qui est peut-être parvenue à Babylone.

-Laquelle?

-Je suis impliqué dans l'assassinat du roi Philippe de Macédoine. Sa mort a permis d'élever son fils Alexandre sur le trône. Étant son philos d'enfance, je peux le manipuler à souhait et par ce moyen je prépare la Macédoine à devenir vassale de Perse. Et, tu sais déjà que le souverain macédonien est hégémon de Grèce : avec Alexandre, tu obtiens le contrôle total de la péninsule. Je pensais te l'offrir l'an prochain, lorsqu'il aurait flanché.

La cour est bouche bée. Est-ce un acte de loyauté ou un complot? Comment savoir à présent si le jeune homme dit la vérité? Amyntor est pétrifié. Il a cru tout ce qu'a dit Héphaistion, et il tente d'avaler le morceau, mais sa gorge est serrée. Artaxerxès, de son côté, ne sait guère que croire. Il veut croire qu'Héphaistion lui offre la Macédoine.

Le jeune homme s'agenouille. Le Grand Roi lui fait signe de parler. Héphaistion déballe d'une voix mielleuse :

-Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais uniquement t'offrir un esclave?

Artaxerxès n'a plus aucun doute : Héphaistion lui dit la vérité.

-Je suis certain que tu réussiras, acquiesce-t-il. Tu peux quitter.

Héphaistion étire ses lèvres en un sourire époustouflant. Le Grand Roi sent son cœur chavirer. Le jeune homme se lève et quitte la salle d'audience. Il rentre sans plus tarder aux quartiers des concubins. Dans sa chambre, il trouve Alexandre assis sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, et Toraj lui caressant le dos.

-Alex? s'enquit son philos en refermant la porte.

Toraj lui lance un regard désespéré. Le roi pleure en silence.

-Il s'ennuie de son père.

Héphaistion acquiesce lentement et rejoint le roi. Il s'assoit sur sa couche et le prend par les épaules.

-Dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses, fait le jeune homme.

-Phai… j'ai fait construire le tombeau de mon propre père… sanglote-t-il. J'ai mis mes mains sur la cassette contenant ses cendres… j'ai déposé ses bijoux et ses vêtements, ses livres et… et tout dans son tombeau… Aucun dieu ne viendra le chercher…

-Faux, répond son philos. Ses cendres sont à Aigai, mais Hadès est sans doute venu chercher son âme.

-Tu crois?

-Alex, j'ai rencontré Hermaphrodite. Je suis certain qu'Hadès existe et qu'il s'amuse bien de nous entendre parler ainsi de lui. Cela me fait penser… Hermaphrodite m'a révélé quelque chose à ton sujet.

-Quoi?

Le roi essuie ses yeux avec ses poings. Toraj lui tend un mouchoir. Alexandre le remercie.

-Respect, roi Alexandre, sourit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu respect? s'enquit le Macédonien.

-Personne ne me remercie jamais. Mais, tu le fais et pour cela tu as mon respect.

-Ah… Phai, tu disais?

-Tu es le fils de Zeus, Alexandre.

-Non, je suis de sang argéade et j'ai plein droit sur le trône.

-Obstine-toi autant que tu veux, fait Héphaistion. Rien ne m'empêchera de savoir la vérité. Alex, ne pleure pas un père qui n'en était pas un.

Le roi soubresaute et cache son nez dans le cou de son philos. Héphaistion le presse contre lui. Toraj les observe.

-Alors, Ishtion? fait-il. Ton plan a fonctionné?

-Le Grand Roi est persuadé que je veux lui offrir la Macédoine. Aussi, rajoute à mon agenda que je mange avec lui ce soir. Il se pourrait que je reste avec lui cette nuit.

-Phai, tu ne dors plus avec lui, réplique Alexandre.

-Ça, Alex, c'est hors de notre contrôle.

-Je l'empêcherai.

-Alex…

-J'imiterai Cronos : je prendrai une serpe et j'émasculerai Artaxerxès.

Toraj grimace.

-C'est barbare.

Alexandre hausse les épaules.

-Tu es toi-même un eunuque, il y a peu de différence.

Toraj voudrait répliquer. Il se retient.

-Retourne-toi, lui ordonne Alexandre.

L'eunuque obéit. Le roi sourit.

-Phai, je l'aime bien ton esthéticien. Mais, je t'aime encore plus.

Alexandre se lève et se déshabille.

-Enlève tes vêtements, Phai.

-Un instant! s'écrie l'eunuque. On ne fait pas cela ici!

-Toraj… soupire le roi. Tu ruines l'ambiance. Assieds-toi et bouche bien tes yeux.

L'eunuque échappe un petit cri et s'enfuit hors de la chambre. Alexandre rit.

-Il est idiot comme une poule.

-Il est très gentil, le défend Héphaistion.

Le roi se retourne vers son philos. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il a envie tout de suite. Son corps le prouve. Il glisse la main entre ses cuisses et observe son philos.

-Phai, enlève tes vêtements.

-Alex… on n'a pas le temps.

-On a toujours le temps.

L'Athénien abdique. Le roi lui décoche un sourire malicieux.

-Plus vite.

Son philos lui tire la langue et retire sa tunique cintrée. Alexandre perd patience. Il lui arrache ses vêtements, et le repousse au centre de la couche en soie. Il se jette sur son philos comme un tigre affamé et lui vole son souffle d'un baiser ardent. Le roi saisit le visage de son philos entre ses mains. Leurs peaux échangent des éclairs brûlants.

On frappe à la porte.

-Ishiton, c'est Toraj! Le roi te demande!

L'Athénien fait mine de se redresser. Alexandre relâche son visage et maintien son philos sous lui.

-Alex…

-J'en veux encore.

Le roi glisse une main entre les cuisses de son philos et caresse ce qu'il n'avait jamais caressé auparavant. Héphaistion soupire. Le roi esquisse un sourire contre les lèvres humides.

-Tu aimes?

-Alex… Toraj… mmm…

-Tu m'appartiens.

-Hmm hmm…

On cogne à nouveau.

-Ishtion! gronde l'eunuque. Je t'entends! Si tu ne sors pas, je vais entrer!

_Qu'il entre, mais qu'il se taise!_ songe Alexandre. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et retourne son philos sur le ventre.

-Que fais-tu? souffle l'Athénien.

-Tu ne sais pas?

-Non?

-Ton père ne t'a pas montré?

-Montré quoi?

-Tu verras…

La porte s'ouvre sur Toraj en colère, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux furibonds.

-Debout!

Alexandre soupire et embrasse son philos dans son cou. L'Athénien soupire. Toraj claque la porte et s'avance, bien décidé à les séparer.

-J'ai dit : debout! Ishtion, tu fais attendre le Grand Roi!

-Va-t'en, Toraj, gronde Alexandre.

-Honte à vous deux!

L'eunuque cueille une cruche d'eau froide et la lance sur les philoi. Ils s'écrient et se retournent vers l'eunuque.

-Debout!

* * *

Antipatros tourne comme un lion en cage. Depuis une dizaine de jours, Alexandre a disparu sans laisser de trace et le général tente de tout régler à sa place. Il a aussi remarqué la disparition d'Héphaistion et, contrairement à la noblesse qui est certaine que le nouveau roi a été tué comme son père, Antipatros croit que les deux jeunes hommes sont partis batifoler quelque part. Olympias est de son avis : elle est l'une des rares personnes à avoir reconnu Héphaistion lors des jeux à Aigai.

Antipatros a réuni le conseil temporaire d'Alexandre et il y a rajouté les conseillers de Philippe, ainsi que l'état-major de l'armée. Il veut envoyer des patrouilles sillonner le royaume à la recherche du roi et il veut que cela reste un secret : le peuple ne sait pas encore que le roi a disparu. Des révoltes pourraient survenir et le général n'a pas du tout envie d'y faire face.

Puisqu'Antipatros a déjà été co-régent avec Alexandre, la cour lui a immédiatement décerné le statut de régent. Cependant, la reine Olympias fait des siennes et se bat nuit et jour pour obtenir le trône qu'elle convoite depuis son mariage avec Philippe. Elle n'a pas été conviée à la réunion d'urgence d'Antipatros. Elle est devant le théâtre d'Aigai.

Sur une croix, le corps crucifié de Pausanias. La reine prie pour son salut et dépose une couronne sur sa tête. _Il a donné sa vie pour Alexandre et moi. Puissent les dieux le bénir à jamais pour son sacrifice_.

* * *

Héphaistion ronchonne. Toraj le tire par la main dans le couloir.

-Plus vite! grince l'eunuque. Tu seras en retard!

-Je suis déjà en retard.

Toraj le relâche devant les portes de la salle à manger et croise les bras.

-Ishtion, je veux voir ton sourire.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Maintenant, tu vas là-dedans, tu satisfais le Grand Roi et surtout, tu ne penses pas à Alexandre.

-Oui, Toraj.

-Allez!

Héphaistion roule des yeux et entre. Au centre de la salle, une longue table réunit les ministres d'Artaxerxès, et au centre, le Grand Roi est silencieux. Il écoute. Il aperçoit son favori et le suit des yeux alors que le jeune homme s'assoit face à lui, directement à la droite de Bagoas.

Héphaistion est étonné. Habituellement, la cour mange à une table séparée de celle de Grand Roi par rien de moins qu'un rideau, et Héphaistion seul est convié à la table privée. Un repas commun exprime des circonstances extraordinaires.

-Tu prendra du vin? s'enquit Bagoas.

-Comment?

Le ministre lui remet une coupe.

-Bois.

Héphaistion est confus par la soudaine générosité du ministre. Il prend la coupe et la mène à ses lèvres. Artaxerxès l'arrête.

-Ne bois pas, Phai. Je te veux au meilleur de tes capacités pour ta première fois ce soir.

Le Grand Roi lui enlève la coupe et la boit. Héphaistion acquiesce sans perdre son sourire.

-Je me demandais où est mon père? fait-il.

Le Grand Roi s'étouffe. Des gardes surgissent aussitôt, un médecin est immédiatement appelé, la tablée se tait. Artaxerxès sent sa gorge se serrer, ses poumons s'écraser. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il s'évanouit. Héphaistion saute par-dessus la table et le retient de s'affaler.

Des gardes soulèvent le Grand Roi et l'emmènent à ses appartements. Héphaistion suit la procession, Bagoas aussi. Dans les appartements, on dépose Artaxerxès sur sa couche. Le médecin arrive au pas de course et cherche le souffle du Grand Roi. Il ne le trouve pas. Il panique.

-Le Grand Roi est mort!


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Pella, Macédoine. Conseil d'Antipatros.

-Descends de là, Lysimaque!

Le Thessalien lance un cratère de vin sur Séleucos.

-Retire tes mensonges, fils de chien!

Antipatros saute sur la table et agrippe Lysimaque.

-Traître! crie-t-il.

-Lysimaque, calme-toi!

Le Thessalien se démène entre les bras puissants du régent. Peithon bondit sur ses pieds et frappe Séleucos. Léonnatos se jette à la défense du Péonien. La bagarre générale éclate. Les contemporains de Philippe se jettent sur les partisans d'Alexandre ; les piques et les blessures jaillissent.

Perdiccas tire Antipatros au bas de la table. Lysimaque, libre, lève les mains vers le ciel.

-Zeus, entends-moi! On a profané le titre d'Alexandre! Il faut le venger!

Cratère lance un couteau sur le Thessalien et l'atteint au bras. Camouflant son cri de douleur, un orage éclate sur Pella.

-Zeus a entendu Lysimaque! s'écrie Arrhibas. Zeus est avec nous!

Un souffle furieux traverse les fenêtres et tous les flambeaux s'éteignent. La bagarre est encore plus sanglante.

Au même moment, Alexandre quitte les écuries et reçoit une trombe d'eau sur la tête. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Toraj crie comme une fillette et court se réfugier à l'abri.

-Mes cheveux! Mes cheveux! Et mes vêtements! Arg, mon maquillage!

Héphaistion prend la main d'Alexandre.

-C'est un signe, Alex. Zeus bénit ton retour.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangent un regard. L'air est léger autour d'eux, comme si personne ne les observait, comme si rien n'avait jamais pu les séparer.

-On va dans ma chambre, déclare Alexandre.

-Tu oublies Antipatros.

Le roi grimace. Il l'avait en effet oublié. Depuis vingt jours, Alexandre est à nouveau le prince libre et fougueux, le cavalier sans limites et l'amant au cœur plus immense. Il est le jeune home qu'il était au temps de Miéza. Mais, les responsabilités le guettent à présent.

-Je ne veux pas voir Antipatros.

-Je le ferai, propose Héphaistion. Rentre à ta chambre, prends un bain et repose-toi. Tu te sentiras mieux. Je te ferai mon rapport et demain tu pourras te plonger dans tout cela.

-Phai, tu as de ces idées plaisantes!

L'Athénien esquisse un sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes retrouvent Toraj. L'eunuque s'évente les yeux pour être certain que son khôl ne coulera pas sous les quelques gouttes d'eau tombées sur sa tête. Il aperçoit Héphaistion, le visage ruisselant, le maquillage prenant l'eau.

-Ishtion! Tu es un pur gâchis! Regarde-moi ce visage! Roi Alexandre, je dois d'urgence réparer cela!

_Alexandre?_ Alexandre hausse les épaules.

-Là! Une coulisse! s'horrifie Toraj.

L'eunuque s'empresse de sortir sa trousse de secours pour sauver le visage de son protégé.

-Toraj, les Macédoniens n'ont pas le même raffinement que les Perses, soupire le jeune homme.

-Mes yeux saignent de te voir ainsi ruiné!

Alexandre retient un sourire. Son philos se défait des doigts minutieux de l'eunuque et cueille à nouveau la main du roi. Ils échangent un sourire. Toraj en profite pour glisser son mouchoir au coin de l'œil de son protégé. Alexandre rit. Héphaistion lance un regard noir à l'eunuque.

-Là, fait celui-ci. Tu n'es pas si mal.

L'Athénien roule des yeux, exaspéré. Une pensée fugace traverse l'esprit du roi.

-Phai, oublie Antipatros. J'ai quelque chose pour toi dans ma chambre.

-Ah bon? sourit l'intéressé.

-Cela fait un moment qu'il est arrivé. Et, je voulais te l'offrir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu le sauras si tu viens avec moi.

Le jeune homme croise les bras. _Le devoir prédomine sur le plaisir_.

-Alex, on ne peut pas laisser la cour croire que tu es inapte au rôle de roi. Tu dois affirmer ton autorité et reprendre le pouvoir des mains d'Antipatros.

Alexandre soupire.

-Je te donne une heure, Phai, pas plus. Après, tu m'appartiens.

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire.

-Toraj? Occupe-toi du roi Alexandre.

-Oh oui, acquiesce l'eunuque. Il a beaucoup de travail à faire… Une heure ne suffira pas, mais je m'arrangerai pour que ses airs de barbare retrouvent un brin de civilisation. Je ne le rendrai pas aussi émoustillant que toi, Ishtion, il est roi et non concubin, mais j'avoue qu'il a son charme…

Héphaistion lance un sourire narquois à son philos. Toraj continue de babiller. Alexandre supplie l'Athénien du regard. _Ne me laisse pas avec lui!_ Mais, Toraj emporte le roi en jacassant comme une pie. L'Athénien perd son sourire. Il se sent soudainement seul. Très seul.

Pas un seul garde ne l'observe à la dérobée, pas un seul ministre ne se bouscule à ses côtés pour obtenir des faveurs. Personne ne l'acclame ni ne lui lance de regards admiratifs. Il n'est qu'un jeune homme dans ce palais. Son aura divine s'est estompée. Héphaistion soupire. Son cœur souffre. Il aime être reconnu. Il en a besoin.

Il secoue la tête et chasse ses pensées. Il part chercher Antipatros. Une foule de questions l'assaille : _Comment se fait-il qu'Antipatros ne soit pas encore venu accueillir Alexandre? S'est-il passé quelque chose? Est-il à Aigai?_

Héphaistion tourne un coin. Des hurlements s'échappent de la salle au fond, la salle du conseil. Des épées s'entrechoquent. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, au nom d'Hermaphrodite?_

Dans la salle…

Les gardes obéissent à Antipatros et empêchent les partisans d'Alexandre de s'attaquer aux conseillers de Philippe. Eux ne s'empêchent cependant pas de frapper les jeunes hommes. Lysimaque et Peithon se délivrent d'une manœuvre commune. Sur la table centrale, Cratère et Balacros s'affrontent à coups de couteau. La lumière aveuglante des éclairs projette des ombres terrifiantes sur les murs de pierre. Les bancs sont renversés, plus de la moitié des hommes sont blessés.

Héphaistion ouvre les portes et reçoit une pique dans la cuisse. Il lâche un cri et s'effondre sans comprendre.

Lysimaque se retourne comme un chien aux aguets. Il a entendu un cri différent, un cri lointain, une voix perdue. Il aperçoit Héphaistion dans le couloir et se jette auprès de lui. Antipatros le poursuit, furieux.

L'Athénien reçoit de plein fouet Lysimaque. Le Thessalien le tire par les bras dans le couloir et l'accule contre le mur.

-Les hommes de Philippe veulent donner la couronne d'Alexandre à Attale!

Antipatros déracine Lysimaque et le jette plus loin dans le couloir. Il s'écrase sur les dalles. Le général se penche vers le favori.

-Héphaistion, va tout de suite chercher Alexandre.

L'Athénien s'énerve.

-Et comment? J'ai une lance dans la cuisse!

Le régent l'arrache des chairs. Héphaistion crie. Antipatros le remet sur ses pieds et le pousse en direction de l'aile royale. L'Athénien claudique. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce palais, par tous les dieux?_ Il s'appuie un instant contre le mur. Sa cuisse le torture et il perd beaucoup de sang. Il gémit et continue. Il atteint la chambre du roi. Il cogne.

-Alex!

La porte s'ouvre sur Toraj, un peigne entre les dents, des aryballes d'huiles aromatisées entre les mains.

-Ishtion?

Le roi jaillit aux côtés de Toraj. En un regard, il passe en revue son philos et le tire à l'intérieur.

-Phai, pourquoi saignes-tu?

-Alex…

Le roi est surpris de le voir grimacer ainsi. Il se tait. Héphaistion s'assoit au sol, la main cachant sa blessure. Mais, Alexandre n'est pas dupe. Son philos prend un moment pour se ressaisir, encore choqué. Le roi s'agenouille devant lui.

-C'est le chaos dans la salle de conseil, déclare le favori. Le conseil de Philippe et ton conseil temporaire se battent. Avec des piques, des couteaux, des épées! J'ouvrai les portes et je reçus une lance dans la cuisse, mais Lys…

-Quoi? rugit Alexandre. Un conseiller t'a blessé?

Héphaistion retire sa main de sa blessure. Le sang brille sous la lumière vacillante des flambeaux. Le roi empoigne son épée et se rue à la salle de conseil. Il tombe sur Lysimaque et Antipatros s'affrontant dans le couloir. Il bondit entre les deux et les désarme.

-Antipatros! rugit-il. Que fais-tu?

-J'empêche une révolte!

Alexandre, perplexe, se rend à la salle de conseil. Devant ses yeux ahuris, les piques et les épées s'entrechoquent comme son philos le lui avait dit. Les hommes, sans protection, sont couverts de blessures et ils continuent tout de même de se battre sous un tonnerre de cris guerriers.

-C'est assez! hurle Alexandre.

Les hommes s'arrêtent progressivement et se retournent vers lui. Cratère et Balacros descendent de la table. La pluie cesse, mais les nuages grondent toujours. Alexandre entre dans la salle et en fait lentement le tour.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que des conseillers font à se battre? rugit-il.

Il s'arrête devant l'un des sômatophylaques de son père. Le garde baisse les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas répondre?

Alexandre trouve le regard d'Aristonos.

-Et, toi? Peux-tu répondre?

Un éclair illumine la salle.

-Vous êtes tous des enfants! gronde le roi. À quoi nous sert-il d'apprendre à parler et à réfléchir si en prenant une arme on peut se battre? Dites-moi!

Peithon passe ses doigts sur sa lèvre fendue. Lysimaque et Antipatros entrent séparément dans la salle pour écouter Alexandre. Le silence irrite le roi.

-À éviter des blessures inutiles, répond Peithon.

-Alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes battus? explose le roi.

-Lysimaque affirme que tu es incapable de gouverner sans Héphaistion, lance Cratère.

-Faux! s'insurge le Thessalien.

-Silence! gronde Alexandre. Cratère, explique-moi.

Il laisse son couteau sur la table et rejoint le roi.

-Un courant de rumeurs veut que tu sois incapable de prendre des décisions par toi-même sans la présence d'Héphaistion, déclare Cratère. Je suis d'avis que peu importe la réponse, un roi a besoin d'un entourage de confiance pour gouverner avec diligence son royaume. Le roi Philippe avait le général Attale en considération, et le régent Antipatros est d'avis qu'Attale est un excellent conseiller.

-Je vois. Lysimaque, quelle est ta version des faits?

-Les mots que je désire employer ne peuvent pas être dits devant autant d'oreilles, déclare le Thessalien.

Alexandre croise les bras.

-Je t'écouterai, mais d'abord, je veux savoir : qui est d'avis que Cratère a raison? Levez votre arme.

Tous les conseillers de Philippe, Antipatros, Callas et certains philoi d'Alexandre lèvent leur arme. Parmi eux, on dénote Léonnatos, Séleucos, Cratère, Cassandre, Amphotéros et Coénos.

-Et, sans même que je connaisse l'avis de Lysimaque, qui ici le partage?

Tous les autres lèvent la main. Ils font partie de la nouvelle aristocratie, ce sont des princes qui ont été éduqués avec Alexandre, des princes qui ont appris à lui faire confiance avant de faire confiance à Philippe. Ou à Cratère. On retrouve principalement Lysimaque, Perdiccas, Aristonos et son frère Démétrios, Arrhibas, Balacros et Peithon.

Alexandre acquiesce.

-À l'avenir, lorsque je ferai réunir le conseil, je veux uniquement la présence des conseillers nommés par ma bouche. Nombre d'entre vous n'ont rien à faire ici et je ne veux plus aucune arme lors des conseils. Videz cette salle. Lysimaque, je m'entretiens avec toi.

-Je tiens à rester, ose Peithon.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Arrhibas.

Alexandre leur fait signe de s'assoir. Ils se prennent un siège et attendent que les conseilelrs quittent. Alexandre fait sortir les gardes et referme lui-même les portes de la salle. Ses trois philoi sont en silence. Alexandre prend un moment pour respirer calmement, puis se retourne.

-Je ne suis plus en colère, les rassure-t-il. Je me doutais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Et puis, tu avais tenté de m'avertir, Lysimaque. J'ai préféré faire la sourde oreille. Du coup, voilà qu'Héphaistion est blessé, que je suis aux prises avec les conseillers de Philippe et que la succession de Perse m'a filé entre les doigts… enfin... Lysimaque, je t'écoute.

-Je voulais simplement mentionner que – et je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots, Alexandre, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour être francs entre nous – tu as un caractère très prononcé. Tu te fâches facilement, tu t'abats facilement et lorsque tu es heureux, le ciel est la seule limite à ton bonheur. Et, pour t'avoir bien observé depuis le départ d'Héphaistion, je conclus que sa présence t'apaise. Avec lui, tu es plus rationnel, tu contrôles mieux tes émotions et cela te rend meilleur. Je considère que sa présence est positive et je me bats contre tous ceux qui disent le contraire. Je sais que tu es de mon avis, Alexandre.

Le roi replace un siège sur ses pattes et s'assoit.

-Ainsi, continue Lysimaque, je me suis permis d'investiguer sur les raisons qui peuvent pousser Cratère et ses fidèles à croire autrement qu'en moi – n'est-ce pas la méthode qu'Aristote voulait que nous poursuivions afin de trouver la vérité absolue, ou du moins nous en approcher? J'avoue avoir fouillé dans le bureau d'Eumène et j'ai découvert des correspondances entre certains sômatophylaques de Philippe et le général Attale. Il leur promet des sommes astronomiques s'ils éloignent Héphaistion de toi. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, je ne me suis pas rendu aussi loin dans mes fouilles, mais…

-Ma mère a déjà comploté avec Attale, dévoile Alexandre. Et, c'était justement pour éloigner Héphaistion. Je veux que tu fasses bien attention à toi, Lysimaque : ma mère a fait fuir Amyntor et Héphaistion qui, nous le savons tous, étaient très proches de mon père et de moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse fuir de la même manière, mon philos, ou que tu perdes la vie par ta loyauté envers moi. Et, en effet, je suis de ton avis. Ceci dit, tu ne m'as pas clairement dit quel était le rôle de Cratère dans cette affaire.

Les trois philoi se concertent. Peithon prend la parole.

-Cratère ne laisse jamais de trace, avoue-t-il. On sait qu'il a dégoté des informations au sujet d'Héphaistion et on suppose qu'il s'en sert, mais on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il en fait ou de pourquoi il le fait.

-Pourquoi Cratère serait-il l'instigateur? pose Alexandre. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Attale?

-On présume qu'Attale le manipule, fait Arrhibas.

-Ou le soudoie, lâche Lysimaque.

-Il est donc possiblement victime et bourreau, conclut Alexandre. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec lui. Mes philoi, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse. Je compte vous remercier de la manière la plus ostentatoire. Attendez encore un mois, et vous obtiendrez votre récompense.

* * *

-Toraj, lâche-moi.

L'eunuque claque des doigts. Asclépion lui remet un linge glacé essoré.

-Ishtion, je m'assure que ta peau se réparera sans laisser de cicatrice. Tu devrais me remercier.

L'eunuque a minutieusement nettoyé et recousu la plaie. Il gèle à présent la peau.

-Bois encore.

L'Athénien soupire et bois son vin.

-Je vais demander au roi Alexandre un supplément d'huile d'amande pour ta blessure.

-Toraj, tu as vu mon torse : mes cicatrices ne disparaissent pas.

-Je les ai mesurées et elles ont rapetissé.

-Comment? s'ébahit le jeune homme.

-Tu dormais, alors je me suis permis de vérifier tes progrès.

Héphaistion secoue la tête. _Il ne changera jamais. Il est obsédé par la beauté_.

Alexandre entre dans sa chambre et aperçoit avec soulagement son philos étendu sur sa couche. Toraj continue de marmonner. Le roi s'assoit près de son philos et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux flamboyants. Alexandre observe l'esthéticien appliquer linge après linge sur la blessure.

-C'est toi qui l'as recousue?

-En effet, roi Alexandre.

-Tu t'y es très bien pris. Tu pourrais être médecin.

-Je suis médecin! se dresse-t-il.

-Ah oui?

-Je suis médecin de beauté, sourit Toraj en battant des mains.

Alexandre rit. L'eunuque est satisfait de l'état de la blessure de son protégé. Il acquiesce et rend les linges à Asclépion.

-Roi Alexandre, j'ai pris la liberté de faire une liste de tout ce qui est nécessaire à ma présence auprès d'Ishtion.

-Ne lis pas, fait Héphaistion. Il a mis n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme souffre. Toraj fouille dans ses vêtements et tend au roi un rouleau. Alexandre remet le papyrus à Ajax sans même y jeter un œil.

-Tu auras tout ce que tu demandes, Toraj. Ma cour n'est pas celle de Perse, mais si je peux t'accommoder, n'hésite jamais.

-Roi Alexandre, tu es trop bon! s'exclame l'eunuque. Je te remercie infiniment. Ishtion, ta blessure a suffisamment reçu d'amour pour aujourd'hui. Asclé, emmène-moi à ma chambre. Le roi Alexandre et Ishtion ont les yeux trop affamés pour supporter davantage notre présence. Ils vont se sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages! Je ne veux pas voir cela.

Alexandre s'adresse à l'esclave :

-Donne-lui ma chambre princière.

Ils quittent. Ésope et Ajax attendent patiemment leur tour. Alexandre leur adresse un sourire.

-Vous allez bien malgré tout? s'assure-t-il.

-Maintenant que tu es ici, oui, sourit Ésope. Ajax s'est fait un sang d'encre.

-Toi aussi, Ésope!

Alexandre sourit. Les deux pages se lancent des grimaces.

-Ne craignez jamais pour moi, fait le roi. Les dieux me veillent.

Les pages se retournent vers lui et acquiescent.

-Demain je recevrai le rapport d'Antipatros dans la salle d'audience, continue Alexandre. Assurez-vous que tout soit prêt. Et, je veux un siège à mes côtés pour Héphaistion. Couvrez la pierre de fourrure noire et veillez à ce que le siège soit bien en évidence. Et, autre chose, je veux des gardes devant ma porte. Personne ne peut entrer dans cette chambre dans ma permission, cela inclut vous deux et exclut Héphaistion.

-Bien, mon roi.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent.

Les garçons quittent la chambre. Alexandre soupire. Ses doigts n'en peuvent plus de caresser les cheveux flamboyants sans ressentir la peau, les muscles, la sueur des ébats. Il veut plus. Mais. Son philos est blessé.

-Phai?

Le jeune homme a clos les yeux et son souffle est régulier.

-Alex? marmonne-t-il.

-Phai, lève-toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Alexandre dénoue le ceinturon de son philos et le jette au sol. Le chiton s'affaisse.

-Alex, je n'ai pas envie.

-Moi, j'ai envie.

-Je souffre.

-Phai…

-Grr… Très bien, mais j'ai des conditions préalables.

-Tout ce que tu veux!

-À genoux.

Le roi se jette au bas de la couche, sur ses genoux, et lève le menton pour apercevoir son philos. Héphaistion se redresse en grimaçant et s'assoit dos contre le mur. Il enlève les couvertures de sa blessure et observe le travail de Toraj. Alexandre est impatient.

-Ensuite? Phai, ensuite?

-Dis-moi quel est le nom du meilleur Myrmidon à la lance après Achille et Patrocle?

Alexandre réfléchit. Héphaistion soupire de contentement. _Il est impossible qu'il le sache. Je vais pouvoir dormir._

-Pisandre? ose le roi.

Héphaistion se frappe le front avec sa main.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-J'ai lu le seizième chant hier, bredouille le roi.

Héphaistion soupire. _J'aurais dû le savoir_.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi, Alex?

Le roi reste sur ses genoux. Il attend les ordres. Il attend, il veut, il se torture.

-Phai… se lamente-t-il. Phai, je veux…

-Silence, Alexandre.

Le roi se tait. Il baisse les yeux, honteux. L'Athénien soupire de soulagement. _Il va enfin m'écouter_.

-Déshabille-toi et je ne veux pas entendre un mot, ordonne-t-il.

Alexandre s'exécute. Il dépose doucement ses vêtements sur la table et revient s'agenouiller devant son philos.

-Tu peux me rejoindre, Alex. Fais attention à ma cuisse.

Le roi acquiesce lentement et monte sur la couche sans oser croiser le regard de son philos. Il s'allonge sans mot dire et ferme les yeux. Héphaistion, toujours assis, caresse les cheveux d'Achille.

-Je t'aime, Alex.

-Je t'adore, Phai, murmure le roi.

* * *

Le ministre Bagoas intercepte le général Memnon.

-Le Grand Roi souhaite t'entretenir au sujet de ton second, Amyntor d'Athènes.

-Très bien, ne le faisons pas attendre.

Le ministre et le général se rendent à la salle d'audience. Ils passent les habituels préambules, se soumettent aux formalités, puis entrent en scène et se plient devant le nouveau Grand Roi mis en poste par Bagoas à la mort d'Artaxerxès, soit Codoman. Depuis son couronnement, il se fait appeler Darius le troisième.

Bagoas et Memnon sont invités à s'avancer. Darius les attend déjà.

-Général Memnon, je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, déclare-t-il. Je souhaite me renseigner sur la condition actuelle de ton second, Amyntor d'Athènes. Dis-moi, comment va-t-il?

-Il est en pleine forme, mais son esprit est troublé par les récents déboires de son fils.

-Et, on dit que le père et le fils se ressemblent beaucoup… Est-ce vrai? Parle.

-C'est vrai. Ils seraient identiques, si ce n'était qu'Amyntor a une stature plus imposante que celle de son fils, et qu'il a vingt ans de plus qu'Héphaistion.

Darius acquiesce lentement, songeur.

-Tu lui remettras ce pli, général.

Bagoas sert d'intermédiaire entre le Grand Roi et Memnon. Le général le remercie.

-Tu peux disposer, conclut Darius.

* * *

Antipatros croise les bras devant le trône vide. Un page lui murmure qu'il est midi. Le général le renvoie d'un soupire agacé.

Il s'est levé avant tout le palais pour préparer son discours, revêtant ses plus beaux vêtements pour remettre le sceau de Macédoine à Alexandre, réunissant la cour dans la salle d'audience dès les premiers rayons du soleil, convaincu qu'Alexandre serait comme Philippe et qu'il s'occuperait du royaume avant de son nombril. Mais, il semble que le jeune roi ait mieux à faire.

La cour attend. Antipatros attend. Pendant ce temps, une délégation de la ligue de Corinthe arrive au palais. Alexandre est mandé.

Le page revient à l'oreille d'Antipatros.

-La délégation de la ligue de Corinthe est arrivée.

Le général serre les dents.

-Tambourine de toutes tes forces à la porte du roi et assure-toi qu'il en sorte.

-Bien, général.

Le page court. Antipatros secoue lentement la tête, exaspéré. Il échange un regard avec la reine-mère Olympias, assise fièrement sur son trône, un large sourire débordant de malice et de cruauté sur les lèvres. Le général serre les poings.

Pendant ce temps, le page traverse l'aile royale et s'arrête devant la porte du roi. Les gardes l'interceptent.

-On n'entre pas.

-Je dois prévenir le roi que la délégation de la ligue de Corinthe est arrivée.

-Le roi n'est pas dans ses quartiers.

Le page écarquille les yeux.

-Où est-il?

-Il est à la salle d'audience.

Le page se renverse.

-Impossible, c'est le général Antipatros qui m'envoie!

Les gardes restent impassibles. Le page rentre au pas de course à la salle d'audience.

Pendant ce temps…

Héphaistion relâche la main d'Alexandre.

-Tu dois vraiment y aller.

-Phai…

Alexandre pose ses mains au cou de son philos et l'empêche de s'éloigner. Il presse ses lèvres insatiables contre la bouche de son philos. Derrière ses yeux clos, il imagine le corps de son philos nu et ses mains dégringolent la nuque et les épaules, cherchant à vérifier chaque détail imaginé.

-Il est midi et demi, les réprimande Toraj.

-Phai, j'en veux plus… tout de suite…

L'Athénien se défait des bras du roi. Son dos percute le mur de l'antichambre.

-Alex, tu dois attendre à ce soir.

Le roi entrouvre les yeux. Son philos plonge son regard d'obsidienne dans le sien. Les éclats rouges et violets de son maquillage l'attirent. Le roi ne sait comment agir. Toraj le tire par le bras vers le rideau débouchant sur le dais royal de la salle d'audience.

-Roi Alexandre, je connais des produits qui pourraient t'aider à réduire tes envies et désirs diurnes. Mais, présentement, comme l'a dit Ishtion, tu dois servir ton peuple.

Toraj bat des mains, tout excité par son discours. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire.

-Viens, Alex, fait le jeune homme. Viens, et je te promets de faire tout ce que tu voudras cette nuit.

-Toraj, tu es mon témoin, sourit le roi.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce l'eunuque, mais je devrai d'abord m'occuper de changer la décoration de vos chambres, car les couleurs ne sont pas du tout…

Alexandre embrasse la joue de son philos sans se préoccuper de Toraj.

-Je pense déjà à ce soir.

Le roi franchit le rideau. Il pose un pied sous le dais royal et rejoint son trône, un large siège de marbre coussiné avec un court dossier, agrémenté d'accoudoirs. Dès qu'il s'assoit, la cour cesse de bavarder. Olympias gratifie son fils d'un sourire divin.

-Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.

Apparait alors dans le champ de vision de la reine Héphaistion. Le favori s'assoit sur le siège préparé à son effet et baisse les yeux sur la salle d'audience. Il a tous les regards. Il sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il sourit. Être le centre d'attention lui avait manqué. Il sait que cette seule apparition lui vaudra mille ennemis et mille alliés, mais rien ne lui importe plus que le plaisir d'être vu et remarqué, admiré et craint, car n'est-il pas le favori du roi? Ses lèvres, ses cuisses ne sont-elles pas en possession de la destinée de la Macédoine?

Antipatros se fait violence. _Alexandre a osé faire attendre la cour durant des heures alors que lui se prélassait avec son philos. Et, il a le culot de lui donner une place sous le dais royal! Je dois urgemment contacter Amyntor et lui renvoyer son fils_.

-Général Antipatros, tu peux me faire ton rapport.

Le militaire gronde intérieurement. Il fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Alexandre.

-Mon roi, avant de débuter, et au nom de tous les Macédoniens, je souhaiterais connaitre la raison de ton absence.

Alexandre acquiesce. Il a préparé son mensonge.

-Je t'accorde ta requête : elle est juste. Tu dois d'abord savoir, général, qu'une délégation perse est venue à Aigai, durant les festivités du mariage du couple royal d'Épire, et qu'on m'a proposé un traité d'alliance entre la Macédoine et la Perse. Le Grand Roi Artaxerxès me proposait beaucoup et me demandait peu, alors je voulus en savoir davantage, et sans désirer lancer une telle rumeur d'alliance non concrétisée ou me retrouver aux prises avec cent conseillers tous voulant nuancer le traité selon leurs propres intérêts, je suis parti pour Babylone.

Le général ouvre la bouche, le roi le coupe.

-Je n'expliquerai pas pourquoi je suis parti de cette manière, ni comment je suis parti, général.

Antipatros referme la bouche. C'était sa prochaine question.

-Donc, une fois à Babylone, j'ai pu rencontrer Artaxerxès. Le même jour de mon arrivée, il a été empoisonné. Je vais laisser mon premier conseiller t'en dire davantage.

Héphaistion inspire. C'est son tour.

-Au soir, il fut proposé qu'un banquet réunisse les délégués macédoniens, ainsi que le roi, avec Artaxerxès et ses ministres. On remit une coupe au roi de Macédoine, mais par une habile manœuvre, Artaxerxès la lui pris, misant sur leur alliance, et en but le contenu. Cette coupe était empoisonnée.

-Il va sans dire que je suis immédiatement rentré en Macédoine, continue Alexandre, et que la Perse devra payer pour cette tentative d'assassinat.

-Déclares-tu la guerre à Babylone? pose Antipatros.

-J'y songe sérieusement, révèle Alexandre.

* * *

Jardins de Babylone, Darius et son ministre Bagoas.

-La situation en Asie mineure n'est plus compromise, déclare le ministre. Les Macédoniens sont prisonniers d'Abydos et nos espions fouillent les routes à la recherche de possibles renforts. À date, aucune troupe n'a quitté Pella.

-Et, dis-moi, qu'en est-il d'Amyntor d'Athènes?

_Encore lui?_ songe le ministre.

-Ai-je reçu sa réponse? termine Darius.

-Oui, Grand Roi. Il accepte d'être espion, mais il refuse avec tout son honneur d'être châtré.

Darius acquiesce.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire vivre à Babylone tant qu'il sera ainsi prémuni, déclare-t-il. Bagoas, ordonne son rapatriement. Je vais ordonner qu'il soit pris en charge par mon meilleur médecin. Il n'aura pas le choix.

Un esclave amène au ministre deux coupes de vin.

-Qu'est-ce? s'enquit Darius.

-Oh, c'est un vin que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je pensais en t'offrir une coupe, Grand Roi.

L'élu de Mazda prend l'une des coupes. Le ministre sourit. Une scène revient à l'esprit de Darius. La dernière fois qu'il a vu le favori d'Artaxerxès, c'était à un banquet qui a tourné au cauchemar. Artaxerxès a été empoisonné. Et, Darius se souvient avoir vu le favori porter une coupe à ses lèvres. Artaxerxès la lui avait prise avant l'instant fatal. Qui avait remis cette coupe à Héphaistion? _Bagoas…_

-Bois donc ta coupe et dis-moi si la température est bonne, fait Darius.

-Elle l'est, sourit le ministre de plus belle. Je l'ai spécifié à mon escl…

-Ne parle pas sans mon autorisation.

Le ministre ne perd pas son sourire. Il formule une excuse.

-Bois ta coupe, Bagoas, l'interrompt Darius.

Le ministre sent la sueur derrière ses oreilles. Il badine, essaie de gagner du temps, cherche une distraction dans les jardins. Darius ne le lâche pas des yeux.

-Bois ou je te ferai tuer.

Le ministre est piégé. Il baisse les yeux sur sa coupe. _J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir_. Il la boit. Darius acquiesce et lui tend sa propre coupe.

-Elle aussi, tu la bois.

Bagoas perd son calme. Darius le force à boire. Il avale. La fièvre le prend, le souffle lui manque. Il s'effondre.

Darius est terrifié. _Il a tenté de m'assassiner exactement comme Artaxerxès… Je ne peux pas laisser cela sans conséquences. Mes ministres seront régulièrement remplacés et aucun ne devra avoir de poste plus prestigieux, comme Bagoas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre cet empire… ni Amyntor. Il est l'unique voie vers ce bijou d'Héphaistion. L'unique? M'unir avec la Grèce forcerait la Macédoine à se battre. Dans ces conditions, négocier un royaume entier contre un bijou de jeune femme ne devrait pas poser problème._

* * *

Néarque et sa bande atteignent Miéza. Ils laissent leurs chevaux aux écuries et entrent dans le temple. Les gardes promis par Alexandre y sont. Les serviteurs offrent aux réfugiés toutes les commodités habituelles : bains, repas, vêtements, chambres, hétaires…

Néarque laisse ses compères épuisés profiter de la quiétude de Miéza. Il demande à rencontrer l'officier en poste. Un garde l'emmène au bureau d'Aristote. À l'intérieur, Héphaistion rédige son rapport à Eumène. Il lève les yeux. Néarque franchit le cadre et pose ses mains calleuses sur la table.

-Héphaistion, sourit-il narquoisement. Tu es revenu pour le couronnement d'Alexandre? Tu as dû choisir entre ton éraste en Asie mineure et Alexandre?

-Quoi?

-Tu t'es dit que tu aurais les coffres de l'État à ta disposition? Pour t'offrir de nouveaux bijoux?

-Néarque, tu dois me saluer.

-Pourquoi? À ce que je sache, on ne salue que les hommes, ricane-t-il.

-Justement, grince l'Athénien. J'ai été promu général.

-Tu plaisantes.

Héphaistion se lève. Il porte les habits d'Alexandre, des fibules aux sandales. Néarque est impressionné.

-D'accord, tu es général, tu mérites mon respect… On recommence?

Néarque sort du bureau, se poste dans le cadre de porte et esquisse un sourire malin, puis entre à nouveau et pose ses mains sur le bureau.

-Salut, princesse!

Héphaistion dégaine son épée et glisse la pointe sous son menton.

-Cesse de rire de moi, Néarque.

-Cette scène me rappelle vaguement notre aventure à Thessalonique.

-C'était une erreur.

-Tu crois, princesse?

Héphaistion lui fend la joue. Néarque s'écrie et se recule.

-Je blaguais, je blaguais! se défend-il. Abaisse ton épée, je suis désolé!

Il plaque sa paume sur sa joue et s'assoit dans un siège près du mur. Héphaistion rengaine son épée et se rassoit derrière la table d'Aristote.

-Tu as une chance immense qu'Alexandre rétablisse tes privilèges d'autrefois, déclare le général. Ne joue pas avec le feu, Néarque. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Prométhée… Pourquoi es-tu ici? As-tu un problème avec les installations?

-Juste une question. Quand rentre-t-on à Pella?

-Alexandre travaille très fort à convaincre la cohorte du roi Philippe d'accepter cette décision. Dans deux jours tout au plus, ce devrait être réglé et il viendra en personne à ce moment-là.

-Et, heum, une autre question.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi es-tu maquillé?

Héphaistion soutient le regard du réfugié sans broncher.

-Tu peux disposer, Néarque.

-Attends, je me demandais si…

-Sors.

-… on pouvait oublier nos erreurs passées et renouer…

-Sors.

-… Phai, je t'en prie, écoute-moi!

L'Athénien est exaspéré.

-Parle donc et ensuite va-t'en!

Néarque sourit et tire son siège devant la table d'Aristote.

-Je suis certain que toi et moi pouvons nous pardonner.

Héphaistion baisse les yeux sur son rapport et reprend son calame trempé d'encre.

-On pourrait aller dans les jardins. Le soleil est radieux. J'ai vu en arrivant que les bancs étaient nettoyés. Tu y es allé récemment? Prends donc une pause, je veux vraiment m'expliquer et me faire pardonner. Et puis, je garde avec moi quelque chose que je voulais t'offrir du temps où nous étions encore proches.

Le général cesse d'écrire à ces mots. Néarque le remarque. Il a visé juste.

-Je t'accorde quinze minutes pour plaidoyer, soupire le général. Et, tu rempliras la clepsydre pour être certain que tu ne dépasses pas le temps permis.

-Je te remercie.

Néarque se lève. Héphaistion laisse son rapport et le suit à l'extérieur.

Depuis sa chambre, Ptolémée aperçoit les deux hommes sortir aux jardins. Il jaillit hors de sa baignoire et passe sa tête par la fenêtre. Il observe particulièrement Héphaistion. Sa peau semble fraîche et douce, ses vêtements semblent de trop. Ptolémée se mord la lèvre. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Les serviteurs l'appellent, lui demandent si l'eau du bain ne lui plait pas. Ptolémée fait la sourde oreille, saute dans un chiton et emporte des fibules avec lui. Il les attache au pas de course dans le couloir, sort et manque de trébucher dans les escaliers, se rend au centre des jardins. Sur le banc, les deux Grecs discutent calmement.

-Héphaistion! les interrompt Ptolémée tout sourire. Héphaistion, comment vas-tu?

Le jeune homme se lève et sourit. Ptolémée l'étreint. Il inspire le parfum aux figues des cheveux flamboyants et resserre son étreinte. Héphaistion toussote et se défait doucement.

-Je me porte à merveille. Et, toi?

Ptolémée piétine le sol.

-On ne peut mieux! J'étais certain qu'Alexandre nous ferait revenir et ce jour est arrivé!

Ptolémée remarque les fibules sur les épaules d'Héphaistion. Elles sont en or et l'étoile des Argéades sont gravées sur chacune d'elles.

-Tu portes des fibules royales? s'étonne-t-il.

-En effet, Alexandre me les a offertes.

Ptolémée sent un poids peser sur son estomac.

-Alors c'est… c'est officiel? Tu… tu es l'amant d'Alexandre?

-Tout à fait.

Le prince d'Éordaée acquiesce et baisse les yeux.

-C'est incroyable, félicitations.

-Ptolémée, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu… tu aimes Alexandre?

Il n'ose rien répondre. Il bredouille une excuse et se recule de quelques pas. Un groupe de cavaliers atteint le temple et s'arrête aux écuries. Héphaistion s'excuse et part accueillir le groupe. Il contourne la raie d'arbres fruitiers et aperçoit Bucéphale. Une voix excitée lui parvient.

-… et c'est pour cela que j'ai emmené une trousse spéciale pour Ishtion : je sais que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est prisonnier de cet endroit loin de toute civilisation, alors forcément il aura besoin d'une petite remise à neuf dans ses brosses et ses savons. Aussi, roi Alexandre, je crois qu'il aimerait beaucoup essayer de nouveaux parfums : on se lasse rapidement des huiles méditerranéennes – parole de Toraj – et je connais un excellent marchand d'huiles orientales provenant de l'autre côté de l'Hydaspe : tu devrais envisager des fruits inédits et des…

Alexandre, Antipatros, Toraj et la garde royale quittent les écuries.

-Ishtion! s'exclame l'eunuque.

Il se précipite devant le jeune homme et sort son mouchoir.

-Tu as quelque chose là…

-Toraj, ce n'est pas le moment.

-C'est toujours le moment!

Antipatros jette un regard perplexe à Alexandre.

-Il est extraordinaire, sourit le roi.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit une bonne influence auprès d'Héphaistion, surtout depuis que tu l'as nommé général. L'eunuque le féminise et on ne peut pas dire qu'Héphaistion soit de base très masculin.

Alexandre hausse les épaules nonchalamment et rejoint son philos. Héphaistion écarte Toraj.

-Néarque et les autres sont-ils arrivés? s'enquit Alexandre.

-Oui, et ils vont tous bien, déclare l'Athénien. J'étais justement avec Néarque et Ptolémée.

Le roi acquiesce.

-Je suis vraiment heureux. Ils m'ont manqué. Mais, pas comme toi…

-Je suis ici depuis seulement quatre jours.

-Justement, quatre jours, c'est trop long.

Alexandre cueille les mains fines de son philos et dodeline la tête. Il sourit et embrasse l'Athénien. Toraj s'écrie et cache ses yeux derrière ses mains. Antipatros soupire lourdement.

-Alexandre, je t'en prie, lâche-t-il.

-Tu me déranges, Antipatros.

Le général fait signe à la garde de se rendre au temple. Il détourne le regard.

Alexandre frotte son nez contre celui de son philos.

-J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ici et te garder avec moi, souffle-t-il.

-Alex, tu ne pourras pas me garder avec toi pour toujours.

-Je pourrai très bien.

Le roi plante ses doigts dans le dos de son philos et dévale la peau jusqu'aux reins avec envie. Héphaistion se défait.

-Je te rejoindrai ce soir dans ta chambre, dit-il.

Alexandre fait la moue et croise les bras.

-Pourquoi ce soir alors que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en ce moment?

-Parce que tu as justement plusieurs choses à faire. Je ne me trompe pas, Antipatros?

Le général se retourne.

-En effet, Héphaistion. Le roi est venu ici en appuyant le fait qu'il souhaitait rencontrer les exilés et les ramener lui-même à Pella.

Alexandre relâche ses bras comme un enfant dans le tort. Ses généraux sont contre lui et il n'est pas content. Héphaistion lui lance un sourire taquin.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Phai.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pourrais aimer cela.

-Le batifolage est terminé! intervient Toraj. Ishtion, tu viens avec moi. Et toi, roi Alexandre, tu vas avec le général Patos.

-Le général Patos? ricane l'Athénien. Toraj, depuis quand donnes-tu des ordres à tout le monde?

Antipatros lui jette un regard noir. Alexandre laisse son philos et l'eunuque rentrer au temple.

-Il est extraordinaire, répète Alexandre.

-Cet eunuque va devoir m'appeler par mon nom devant mes hommes, grince le général. Et, je refuse de l'entendre continuer à jacasser en grec : il doit apprendre le macédonien.

-Héphaistion s'y attèle.

Le général secoue la tête.

-Philippe n'aurait jamais permis qu'il vive à Pella.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, grince le roi.

Le général ravale ses commentaires.

-Toraj ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, continue Alexandre. Il est sous ma protection.

-Très bien. Je voudrais aborder un dernier point avec toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu ne devrais pas embrasser Héphaistion en public comme tu viens de le faire. Ça finira par vous attirer des ennuis à tous les deux.

Alexandre fait la sourde oreille et se dirige vers le temple. Le général le suit.

-On pourrait vouloir l'assassiner pour l'écarter de toi, continue Antipatros.

-On a déjà essayé… Mais, mon philos, me dis-tu tout cela pour me prévenir d'un complot dont tu as entendu quelques bribes?

-Je te préviens simplement s'une possibilité.

-Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mon choix, mais Éros nous a unis dès la naissance. N'essaie pas de t'opposer aux décisions divines, Antipatros mon philos. Personne n'y a survécu. Pas même Achille.

Le roi pénètre dans le temple et se rend au réfectoire. Héphaistion a réuni les cinq exilés autour d'une grande table. Ils s'exclament à l'arrivée d'Alexandre. Érigyios saute comme un petit fou et bondit entre les bras d'Alexandre.

-Tu nous délivres de la tyrannie de Néarque! se réjouit Érigyios.

-Tu exagères, gronde le Crétois.

Alexandre rit et presse son philos contre son cœur. Les autres se pressent autour du roi.

-Et dire que tu serais mort si je n'avais pas recousu ta blessure en Illyrie! se vante Harpale.

Néarque garde ses distances. Il sourit toutefois : impossible de ne pas sourire devant Alexandre. Il tourne le regard vers Héphaistion. L'Athénien dévie le regard. _Il me regardait. Pourquoi?_

Néarque contourne la table et rejoint le jeune homme.

-Ça va? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop de ton eunuque?

-Esthéticien, c'est mon esthéticien, se défend Héphaistion.

-Je ne disais pas que tu couchais avec lui…

-Tu l'insinuais.

-D'accord, je l'avoue. Dis-moi : qui joue la fille entre vous deux?

L'honneur du général prend un coup. Il réplique en envoyant au sol le Crétois d'un sérieux coup de poing dans les côtes. Néarque étouffe son cri. Héphaistion se jette sur lui et l'attrape par le menton.

-Retire tes paroles!

-Phai? lance Alexandre. Néarque?

Le roi, inquiet, se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son favori.

-Tu ne saisis pas le sens des blagues! grince Néarque.

Le Crétois essaie de renverser le général, mais il lui rentre son coude dans le ventre en lui arrachant une plainte. Alexandre soulève son favori et le plaque contre le mur.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? grince le roi. J'ai accordé mon pardon à Néarque!

-Oublie cela, Alexandre, grince l'Athénien.

-Tu vas lui demander pardon immédiatement!

La poigne du roi lui broie les épaules. Héphaistion échappe une plainte.

-Tu me fais mal, Alex.

Le roi le relâche aussitôt et s'écarte.

-Demande pardon à Néarque.

Héphaistion grimace. Laomédon et Ptolémée aident le Crétois à se relever.

\- Un roi a toujours avantage quand il s'en prend à un vilain(1), lâche l'Athénien. Tu ne me forceras pas à me rabaisser devant l'instigateur de cette brouille, roi ou pas!

Il quitte le réfectoire, furieux d'avoir été humilié par Alexandre. _Il me le paiera. Oh oui, il me le paiera. _Héphaistion fait venir Toraj.

-On rentre déjà? s'enquit l'eunuque.

-En effet.

-Sans le roi Alexandre?

-On rentre seuls.

L'eunuque acquiesce. Il a clairement saisi par le ton de voix de son protégé qu'il ne souhaite pas discuter. Ils montent à cheval et rentrent sans détour à Pella.

Au palais, on les sert comme s'ils étaient Alexandre. Héphaistion ne porte attention à rien : il se fiche royalement de tout le monde.

-Toraj, presse le pas.

L'eunuque acquiesce en silence. La cour intérieure est baignée de brume. Héphaistion la traverse et essaie de s'apaiser. Il n'y arrive pas. _Comment Néarque a-t-il pu se jouer de moi devant Alexandre? Et, pourquoi Alexandre m'a-t-il mis dans le tort à sa place? Je suis la victime! Alexandre, tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

Le jeune homme rentre à sa chambre et se frappe la tête contre le mur.

-Je suis l'homme le plus aimé et le plus détesté après Alexandre, se lamente-t-il. Toraj, dis-moi, dis-moi! Dis-moi pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas satisfait?

Le jeune homme se tourne vers l'eunuque. Toraj enroule nerveusement l'une de ses fines nattes autour de son doigt.

-Pourquoi? crie-t-il. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas suffisant? Réponds, Toraj!

-Ishtion…

Le jeune homme arrache ses fibules et se dépêtre avec dédain des vêtements d'Alexandre.

-Je porte des étoffes magnifiques, je mange dans de l'or, je vis dans une chambre princière! Toraj, dis-moi pourquoi je veux plus!

L'eunuque ne sait que répondre, il est paralysé. Héphaistion se prend la tête entre les mains.

-Hermaphrodite, dis-moi quoi faire! prie-t-il.

La brume glisse par les fenêtres, opaque, silencieuse, insidieuse. Toraj perd Héphaistion de vue dans les nuages. Il se recule et percute le mur.

L'Athénien s'agenouille. Il attend. Le dieu ne tarde pas. Le regard bleu s'ouvre sur le jeune homme, s'encadre de mâchoires fines et graciles, d'un nez fin, de sourcils définis. Ses mèches châtaines tombent sous ses épaules. Il est vêtu d'une exomide dévoilant son torse musclé et sa peau dorée.

-Salut, Héphaistion.

Le jeune homme déglutit de travers.

-Tu m'as appelé?

-Je… Oui. Je suis perdu.

-Tu penses que je peux t'aider?

-Oui. Je veux me venger.

Hermaphrodite étire ses lèvres en un sourire incroyable.

-Je suis tout ouïe. Que veux-tu faire?

-Je veux rendre le roi Alexandre malade de jalousie. Malade comme je le suis, incapable de fonctionner, incapable de parler, complètement vert de douleur!

Le dieu glousse.

-C'est cruel. Je croyais que tu l'aimais?

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux.

-C'est justement pour cette raison.

-Je vois… Héphaistion, j'ai récemment perdu un pari contre ma mère.

Le jeune homme retrouve le regard divin.

-J'ai parié que j'étais le plus beau, bien devant mon père et Apollon, devant Hyacinthe et Achille, devant tout le monde, bref! Et, j'ai perdu! Tu sais qui est plus beau que moi selon ma divine mère?

-Alexandre?

-Idiot, toi! Toi, le vilain petit garçon qui, si je ne lui avais pas accordé son souhait d'être un homme à part entière, n'aurait pas pu me détrôner… Je souffre encore… Héphaistion, je suis prêt à t'aider à une seule condition.

-Laquelle?

-Je veux l'un de tes cheveux.

Le jeune homme écarquille les yeux, surpris.

-Un cheveu? Que vas-tu en faire?

-Je pourrai prendre ton apparence aussi souvent que je le désire et charmer tout ce que je voudrai. Je serai moi aussi le plus beau.

_Pourquoi ne me tue-t-il pas tout simplement?_ songe le jeune homme.

-Je peux lire dans ta tête, Héphaistion. Ah… Il s'avère que mon pari a attiré l'attention des dieux, avoue Hermaphrodite, et tous les yeux sont sur toi à présent. Tu as bien plus d'admirateurs que tu ne pourrais les compter sur tes doigts et si je te tue, ils m'enverront dans le Tartare assurément… Enfin, je crois que je réponds à ta question.

-Oui, souffle le jeune homme.

Il s'arrache un cheveu et l'observe un instant.

-Tu exauceras mon souhait en échange de ce cheveu?

-Tout à fait, et le panthéon en est témoin. Donne.

Le jeune homme le lui tend. Hélios est béat. Zéphyr et Borée cessent de courser. Himéros chavire. Le jeune homme a-t-il vraiment accepté? Hermaphrodite cueille le fil de feu et le glisse dans une bourse.

-Quand vas-tu agir? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Dès demain à la première heure, sourit le dieu.

Les cheveux châtains s'évaporent, le regard bleu se ferme et la brume se dissipe.

-Merci, souffle le jeune homme.

Toraj est terrifié, blotti contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur son protégé. Héphaistion se lève et aperçoit l'eunuque.

-Viens là, Toraj.

L'eunuque est incapable de bouger.

-Tu parles avec les dieux, murmure-t-il. Ishtion… Ishtion tu parles avec les dieux…

-Oh… Ma relation avec Hermaphrodite est, je le crois, hors du commun. J'ai tué pour lui et il a tué pour moi. On… on s'entraide?

-J'ai vu un dieu te parler, bredouille l'eunuque. J'ai vu, j'ai vu!

-D'accord, tu as vu. Tu gardes cela pour toi. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai passé ce marché.

-Personne ne me croirait de toute manière.

-Bon, voilà, tu es raisonnable. Viens, Toraj. N'aie pas peur.

L'eunuque obéit, toujours choqué.

* * *

Alexandre a décidé de passer la nuit à Miéza. Il était furieux au moment de prendre cette décision, il voulait punir Héphaistion, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas outrepasser ses ordres. Il s'en veut horriblement à présent. Seul dans sa couche, les yeux rivés au plafond, il attend que Morphée vienne le chercher, mais il semble que même Hypnos le dédaigne. _Où ont-ils les yeux baissés? Sur qui veillent-ils?_ _Sur Héphaistion?_ Alexandre soupire lourdement. Il voudrait s'expliquer avec son philos, lui parler d'égal à égal, et faire la paix. Peut-être l'amour aussi.

Alexandre se retourne sur sa couche et enfouit son visage sous son oreiller. Il ferme les yeux et attend. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience. C'était à prévoir : c'est Alexandre tout de même. Il saute hors de sa couche et enfile quelques étoffes, puis se rend aux écuries. Ses gardes le suivent. Il prépare Bucéphale aux sabots massifs(2).

-Je reviendrai avant l'aube, déclare-t-il. Personne ne me suit.

Les gardes obéissent. Alexandre saute sur sa monture et la talonne. Il atteindra Pella au plus tard dans une heure.

* * *

Héphaistion a décidé de prendre l'air un peu, mais le temps s'est rafraîchi, et il rentre à sa chambre les os glacés. On l'interpelle. Le jeune homme se retourne.

-Peithon? Tu cherches Alexandre?

-Non, c'est toi que je cherchais.

Héphaistion attend son philos.

-Tu as la chair de poule, remarque Peithon. On va dans ma chambre?

-D'accord.

Héphaistion suit son philos.

-Alexandre est-il toujours à Miéza? s'enquit Peithon.

-Oui.

-Il ne devait pas revenir ce soir avec Ptolémée et les autres?

-Ouais. Mais, disons que ça ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu.

-Ah bon? Quelqu'un était malade? Blessé?

-Non, mais Néarque est un idiot fini et il m'a mis hors de mes gonds.

Peithon trouve le regard d'Héphaistion. Il veut en savoir plus.

-Il m'a manqué de respect par trois fois et Alexandre voulait que je demande pardon.

-Alexandre a dû mal saisir la situation.

-Il m'a vu battre Néarque et il n'a pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi je le battais. Je suis parti et il est resté. J'espère que Néarque a au moins une côte cassée.

-J'espère aussi.

Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte de Peithon. Des cris et des rires s'en échappent.

-Qui est là-dedans? pose Héphaistion.

-Heum… pas mal tout le monde.

-Il y a du vin?

-Plus qu'il n'en faut.

-Parfait.

Héphaistion pousse la porte et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une hétaire. La jeune femme le tire avec elle, il se défait promptement et essuie ses mains sur son chiton, dégoûté.

-Héphaistion! lance Lysimaque. Viens par ici!

L'Athénien balaie la chambre du regard. Des couches et des coussins ont été ramenés, des femmes aussi, et pas mal d'amphores. Héphaistion enjambe Balacros, trébuche dans les étoffes et s'affale sur Lysimaque.

-Au moins, tu es à destination, sourit-il d'un air aviné.

Héphaistion se roule sur le dos, puis s'appuie contre le mur. Peithon saute à ses côtés et cueille un cratère rempli.

-Bois ça, Phai. Ça va te détendre un peu.

L'Athénien prend le cratère et le porte à ses lèvres. Un souvenir de Babylone traverse son esprit.

-Ce n'est pas drogué? s'enquit-il.

-Non, grimace Peithon. Mais, ce vin-là est pur, sans eau!

-C'est du lourd, acquiesce Lysimaque.

Héphaistion prend une gorgée. Il grimace et avale.

-C'est trop fort pour moi.

Le jeune homme sent ses oreilles chauffer.

-Il rougit, il rougit! s'exclame Arrhibas en pointant l'Athénien.

On l'applaudit.

-Bois! Bois! Bois!

Héphaistion soupire.

-Je ne vais pas boire ça…

Les jeunes hommes sont hors d'eux-mêmes. Héphaistion abdique. Il cale sa coupe. Le visage lui vient en feu, sa langue s'assèche, il frémit de dégoût. Il lance le cratère dans la chambre et pose sa tête contre le mur. Les philoi s'exclament.

Héphaistion relâche ses muscles et ferme les yeux. Il écoute les bavardages et les rires, les couinements des hétaires et les coupes vides qui tombent sur les dalles. Quelqu'un chatouille son pied. Il ouvre les yeux.

-Perdiccas, lâche-moi.

Héphaistion ramène ses genoux contre son torse. Son philos rampe entre les coussins, imaginant être un serpent mortel. Aristonos lui lance des dattes sur la tête et son frère Démétrios dort, ivre-mort, un filet de salive reliant ses lèvres entrouvertes au plancher. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire. Balacros ouvre une énième amphore.

Peithon, allongé sur le ventre, se redresse sur ses coudes devant les genoux repliés d'Héphaistion. Perdiccas grimpe sur son dos. Peithon grogne et le renverse. Héphaistion rit, un peu éméché. Peithon trouve ses yeux pénétrants et fixe les siens, bleus, à l'intérieur.

Le contact est long, presque langoureux, et un éclat se glisse dans les prunelles de Peithon.

-Comment tu te sens, Phai?

-Bien.

Peithon sourit et s'assoit. Il étire les jambes d'Héphaistion sur les coussins et prend la place de Lysimaque. Il passe son bras sur les épaules pâles de l'Athénien. Ce dernier appuie sa tête devenue lourde sur l'épaule de son philos.

Sous leurs yeux, Balacros achève son amphore et Perdiccas s'endort.

-Tu as bu, Peithon?

-Non, je ne supporte pas l'alcool.

-Ah.

-Phai, tu vas bientôt tomber de fatigue. Je te ramène à ta chambre.

L'Athénien ne pipe mot. Peithon se lève et l'aide à en faire autant. Héphaistion titube. Son philos le soutient.

-Tu ne bois pas souvent. n'est-ce pas?

Héphaistion prend un instant pour analyser la question, puis répond :

-Non.

Peithon esquisse un sourire et ouvre la porte. Ils sortent de peine et de misère.

* * *

Alexandre arrive aux écuries. Les palefreniers, endormis, ouvrent l'œil juste à temps pour voir le roi laisser son cheval et se diriger vers le palais. Alexandre gravit les escaliers, franchit les colonnes et passe le vestibule.

* * *

Héphaistion referme la porte de sa chambre, éméché, mais toujours un brin conscient. Il se déshabille. Peithon capture ce moment, son cœur s'arrête. Il déglutit de travers, incapable de lâcher des yeux le corps parfait, les formes masculines, les muscles découpés au couteau. La chair semble malléable, palpable, tellement chaude… Il voudrait vérifier.

-Peithon?

-Ph-phai?

-Tu peux rentrer à ta chambre.

Peithon acquiesce rapidement et quitte la chambre, le cœur pompant, ébloui par les quelques secondes lui ayant permis de découvrir ce qui se cache sous les vêtements de l'Athénien.

Héphaistion s'assoit sur sa couche. Un peu gris, il verse une larme. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Pendant ce temps, sur l'Olympe, Hermaphrodite penche le visage vers la fenêtre circulaire et observe le jeune homme désespéré, effrayé, aviné. Aphrodite pose une main sur son épaule.

-C'est lui?

-C'est lui.

Elle acquiesce. Himéros et ses frères, toujours autour de la déesse, penchent à leur tour les yeux. Apollon quitte son immense palais, sa cithare sous le bras, sa chlamyde à l'épaule, les vaguelettes blondes dans l'onde aviaire. Il s'aventure à son tour près de la fenêtre, intrigué.

-Apollon, je t'interdis, devine Aphrodite. Le mortel appartient à mon fils.

-Ils ont passé un marché, rien de plus. Le garçon me rappelle Hyacinthe. Je l'aime bien.

-Apollon! s'insurge la déesse.

Le dieu saute par la fenêtre et atterrit directement dans la chambre du jeune homme. Héphaistion a les yeux clos. Le dieu chasse les brumes. Il ne veut pas confondre le jeune homme. Il pose un genou au sol, sans bruit, et essuie la perle dégringolant sur la joue de nacre. Son doigt divin secoue l'Athénien. Il lève les paupières.

Apollon pose son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui intimer le silence. Héphaistion écarquille les yeux.

-Qui es-tu? souffle-t-il.

Le dieu esquisse un doux sourire.

-Je suis Apollon.

Héphaistion sent son cœur se renverser. Le dieu pose ses mains chaudes sur les épaules frêles. Le simple contact peau à peau apaise le jeune homme.

-Tu conclus trop de marchés avec Hermaphrodite et pas assez avec moi.

Le dieu lui tend sa cithare.

-Joue pour moi et j'exaucerai immédiatement ton souhait. Tu auras ta vengeance.

Héphaistion cligne des yeux. Il accepte et cueille la cithare. Elle est étonnamment légère. Le jeune homme l'appuie contre son torse et ferme les yeux. Il gratte les cordes. Les sons mélodieux poussent les fleurs à s'épanouir, les hommes à s'aimer, les dieux à s'apaiser. Le jeune homme est emporté dans le flot, noyé dans la pureté. Apollon dispose de sa chlamyde, de ses sandales. Il écoute la musique jusqu'à ce qu'Héphaistion ne sache davantage de notes, et qu'il termine en levant les paupières.

Apollon ne dit pas un mot. Il dépose sa cithare au sol. L'ichor boue dans ses veines. Héphaistion devine ce qui s'en vient et il n'est pas contre. Il s'allonge sur sa couche et le dieu le réchauffe de sa peau divine. Apollon embrasse le cou de l'Athénien, son oreille, sa joue. Le jeune homme soupire. Son corps et celui du dieu fusionnent. Il échappe une plainte et se mord la lèvre. Le dieu caresse doucement sa peau et l'apaise. Le jeune homme relâche la tension accumulée. Il se donne. Le dieu plonge entièrement et le jeune homme gémit de plaisir.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Alexandre.

-Phai?

* * *

(1) Citation de Calchas. Homère, _Iliade._

(2) Homère, _Iliade_.


	18. Chapitre 17 : la brume de l'Olympe

**Chapitre 17 : la brume de l'Olympe**

_Je veux rendre le roi Alexandre malade de jalousie. Malade comme je le suis, incapable de fonctionner, incapable de parler, complètement vert de douleur!_ Ces paroles tournent en boucle dans la tête d'Héphaistion. _J'ai délibérément été idiot._ Le jeune homme retourne entre ses doigts la dague d'Hermaphrodite. _Devrais-je?_ Il dépose la dague sur la table basse et cueille le bracelet que lui a offert Alexandre. Il l'observe. Le bijou est fait d'ivoire magnifiquement travaillé, et des motifs géométriques sont gravés. Alexandre lui a assuré que le bracelet venait de Memphis. _Quelle importance qu'il vienne de Memphis?_ Héphaistion le repose sur la table basse.

Alexandre est encore à genoux, dans le cadre de la porte, les yeux coulant comme l'Euphrate en pleine crue.

L'ambiance est malsaine.

Après l'amour, Apollon a laissé sa cithare à Héphaistion. Il est parti sans un regard pour son demi-frère à genoux, mais il a promis à son amant de revenir n'importe quand. _Il m'a appelé chaton. Et je l'ai laissé faire. Pourquoi?_

Héphaistion reprend la dague d'Hermaphrodite. C'est une dague à l'apparence banale, sans fioriture, sans décoration, pour mieux tromper celui qui voudrait s'en emparer. Elle est en fer, et sa garde est en cuir. Héphaistion soupire. _Devrais-je?_

Hélios embrasse Aurore et lève le nez sur la terre des hommes. L'Athénien se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je croyais que tu dormais à Miéza.

Aucune réaction chez Alexandre. Héphaistion dépose la dague sur la table basse et se lève.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre?

Le roi est pétrifié. Il suit son philos des yeux. Il ne sait pas quoi penser, encore moins quoi répondre.

-Si tu n'as rien à dire, alors tu peux partir.

Alexandre essuie ses yeux avec ses poings. Il est anéanti. Il arrive à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Héphaistion lève les yeux au ciel avec insolence.

-Ça n'a aucun lien avec l'agapè, Alexandre. On parle d'éros ici.

-Je suis nul? Je m'y prends mal?

L'athénien soupire lourdement.

-Alex, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Sors de ma chambre.

Le roi est incapable de bouger. Il sent son estomac se révulser. Il va être malade. Héphaistion s'impatiente.

-Très bien, je vais sortir moi-même.

-Phai! le supplie le roi.

L'Athénien n'a rien à faire des supplications. Son orgueil est au plus mal. _Alexandre devra trouver seul une solution au problème qu'il a lui-même créé._ Héphaistion enfile un chiton rouge et un ceinturon noir. Il quitte sa chambre.

Alexandre vomit dans la baignoire.

* * *

Néarque ouvre un œil. Il entend des sabots marteler la route de terre. _C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Une vraie couche, depuis le temps!_ Il se lève et s'étire, puis se poste à la fenêtre. _Tiens donc, la princesse est revenue. Et si on allait lui faire un coucou?_ Le Crétois s'habille et descend au réfectoire. Sa bande y est déjà. Il salue ses philoi et passe son chemin jusque dehors. Il traverse la raie d'arbres fruitiers et attend Héphaistion avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres, les bras croisés.

L'Athénien laisse son cheval aux palefreniers et se rend au temple, le visage impartial. Il dépasse Néarque sans lui accorder un seul regard. Le Crétois hausse un sourcil.

-Hé! J'existe! lance-t-il.

Héphaistion ne l'écoute pas. Il entre dans le temple et se rend sans détour au réfectoire. Il s'arrête devant la table où les quatre philoi mangent. Ils se taisent à son arrivée.

-Nous rentrons à Pella dans une heure.

Héphaistion fait demi-tour et se rend machinalement aux jardins. Il s'assoit sur le banc central, le banc d'Aristote, et il soulève la clepsydre. Il la remplit d'eau et la dépose devant lui. Pas une minute n'excédera l'heure qu'il a fixée. Il est furieux.

À Pella, Alexandre réussit à se lever. Il a la fièvre. Toraj entre, une besace remplie d'emplettes sous le bras.

-Quelle odeur ici, c'est horrible! Roi Alexandre? Tu me sembles… verdâtre. Tu es dû pour un bon bain!

Toraj laisse la besace et se pince le nez. Il s'avance à la baignoire et s'écrie. Alexandre titube.

-Toraj, aide-moi.

L'eunuque se retourne à temps pour retenir le roi de s'affaler.

-Par le manteau de Mazda!

Toraj aide le roi à s'assoir.

-Depuis quand es-tu seul ici? Où est Ishtion? Je dois aller chercher un médecin?

-Toraj, je vais être malade.

L'eunuque s'écrie et ramène une bassine sur les genoux du roi, puis se retourne et quitte la chambre en courant.

-Je vais chercher un médecin!

Terrifié, Toraj traverse le palais et bondit entre les bras du…

-Général Patos! crie-t-il. Il faut vite un médecin, le roi Alexandre va mourir!

-Quoi? hurle le général.

Antipatros envoie un serviteur chercher le médecin Philippe.

-Lâche-moi, eunuque!

Il arrache Toraj de ses épaules et se rend au pas de course à la chambre d'Alexandre.

-Non! Il est dans la chambre d'Héphaistion!

Le général fonce comme un taureau, jaillit dans la chambre et trouve le roi livide, une bassine entre les mains. Alexandre lève des yeux rougis sur le général. Il tremble.

-Toraj m'a dit que tu allais mourir! le rejoint Antipatros.

Le général pose la bassine sur les dalles. Alexandre ne répond pas. Le général soulève le roi dans ses bras.

-Je t'amène dans ta chambre. Eunuque! Suis-moi!

-J'ai un nom! surgit Toraj.

-On s'en fout! réplique Antipatros.

Le va-et-vient dans les couloirs s'arrête dès que le général pose un pas hors de la chambre. Il aboie des ordres, envoie chercher des médecins supplémentaires et fait réunir le synedrion. Le roi est en danger.

Les gardes devant la porte d'Alexandre s'ahurissent et ouvrent à Antipatros. Le général dépose le roi sur sa couche et retire ses cheveux mouillés de son visage. Alexandre est plus blanc que la neige et couvert de sueur. Il est brûlant, il grelotte. Le général sent la panique le gagner. _Comment se peut-il que personne n'ait vu cela venir?_

-Alexandre, pourquoi étais-tu seul? Tu es sensé être protégé par sept gardes! Qui as-tu vu en dernier?

-Ses gardes sont à Miéza, déclare Toraj. C'est Ishtion qui me l'a dit ce matin, je l'ai vu au marché alors que je faisais mes emplettes matinales. Tu sais, général, il est mieux de fouiller les marchés le matin pour dénicher les meilleurs aubaines…

-Silence, eunuque!

Toraj croise les bras, les yeux rivés sur Alexandre souffrant.

-Je parle quand je suis nerveux, murmure-t-il.

-Tu parles tout le temps! rugit le général. Trouve Héphaistion, trouve la garde d'Alexandre et ramène ces idiots ici immédiatement! Je me charge du roi.

Toraj obéit. Antipatros repose son regard sur le roi. _Quelqu'un l'a-t-il empoisonné? A-t-il une blessure infectée? Que font les médecins, au nom d'Arès?_ Le général dénude Alexandre. _Il n'a rien d'externe_. Le médecin Philippe entre au pas de course, ses apprentis sur les talons. Le général vide les tables d'un coup de bras pour permettre au médecin de s'installer. Philippe dicte quoi faire à ses apprentis et se poste immédiatement au chevet du roi.

-L'eunuque d'Héphaistion a découvert en premier le roi et il m'a averti, déclare le général.

-Il a de toute évidence la fièvre, acquiesce le médecin. Qu'a-t-il mangé récemment? Combien a-t-il bu? Où est cet eunuque, je dois lui poser des questions.

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher Héphaistion et les sômatophylaques à Miéza.

-Alexandre mon roi, se penche Philippe, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est un poison? C'est un malaise?

Les lèvres du roi sont scellées. Son souffle est de plus en plus difficile. Ses yeux se closent. Antipatros peste et lève les yeux sur le médecin. Les gouttes de sueur perlent sur la peau blanche d'Alexandre.

-Il a vomi? pose Philippe.

-Dans la chambre d'Héphaistion.

-D'Héphaistion?

Le médecin hausse un sourcil, songeur. Il envoie ses assistants préparer un bain tiède. Il verse une part de vin émétique dans un gobelet et le pose aux lèvres d'Alexandre.

-Bois, mon roi.

Alexandre gémit.

-Mon roi, si tu as été empoisonné, alors il n'y a que ceci qui peut t'aider. Bois.

Alexandre est extrêmement faible. Antipatros l'aide à s'adosser contre le mur. Alexandre croise les bras sur son torse pour se réchauffer. Antipatros prend une cuve d'ablutions et la dépose devant le roi. Philippe fait boire Alexandre. À peine une gorgée avalée et un haut-le-cœur le prend, le vin refait surface dans la cuve. Quelques gouttes tachent les draps. Alexandre souffre comme si un troupeau de bœufs lui était passé sur le corps. Il râle. Le médecin acquiesce.

-Général, fait le médecin, je ne crois pas que tu sois assez proche du roi pour connaitre la réponse à cette question, mais sais-tu qui d'entre le roi et son favori domine durant l'amour?

Le général rougit, les assistants tournent la tête vers le médecin. Ésope et Ajax écarquillent les yeux.

-Comment? balbutie le général. Je ne sais pas, je suppose que c'est Alexandre… Il est le roi…

-Nous confirmerons avec Héphaistion.

Le médecin est persuadé du contraire. Il a déjà vu des cas semblables, des éromènes qui étaient malades lors de leurs premières fois avec leur éraste. _Mais, on parle ici du roi…_

* * *

Toraj maugrée. Il a fait la moitié du chemin menant à Miéza lorsqu'il aperçoit son protégé, des gardes et cinq hommes.

-Ishtion! crie-t-il. Ishtion! Ishtion, je dois absolument te parler, c'est très important, c'est le général Patos qui m'envoie, c'est à propos du roi Alexandre…

L'Athénien est toujours aussi de mauvaise humeur, froid et distant. Il aperçoit Toraj, il n'accélère pas pour autant. La bande n'arrive pas tout à fait à saisir les mots de l'eunuque compte tenu de la distance les séparant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose qui jacasse? s'ébahit Ptolémée.

-C'est mon esthéticien.

-Ton quoi?

-Mon eunuque.

Néarque éclate de rire. Héphaistion dégaine son épée. Néarque s'affole et s'éloigne. Ptolémée prend sa place aux côtés d'Héphaistion.

-Depuis quand tu as un eunuque? On dirait qu'il a peur.

L'Athénien plisse les yeux. Toraj arrive à toute vitesse, les yeux horrifiés. Héphaistion se secoue.

-Tu as raison.

Il talonne sa monture et fait le joint avec Toraj.

-Ishtion, le roi Alexandre…

-Ne me parle pas de lui, Toraj.

-Il est à l'article de la mort! Tu dois venir immédiatement!

-Alexandre exagère. Il saura attendre une demi-heure.

-C'est le général Patos qui m'envoie, il craint pour le roi Alexandre. Viens, Ishtion!

-Non, Toraj. Rentre et dis à Alexandre que j'attends ses excuses.

-Quoi? Ishtion! Je suis allé au marché très tôt ce matin pour toi, alors viens!

-Toraj, soupire l'Athénien, plus tu insistes et plus j'irai lentement.

L'eunuque s'affole. Il cherche une solution.

-Je dirai à Alexandre que tu as passé un marché avec Hermaphrodite contre lui, ose-t-il.

Héphaistion perd son calme.

-Ne fais surtout pas cela!

-Rends-toi au chevet du roi Alexandre et je ne dirai rien.

L'Athénien gronde.

-Très bien. Toraj, je n'accepterai plus jamais un tel chantage, suis-je bien clair? Je te renverrai en Perse et, souillé comme tu es, jamais plus Babylone ne voudra de toi!

-Tu veux me blesser, Ishtion, mais il n'y a que toi qui souffres, déclare l'eunuque.

Il fait faire demi-tour à sa monture. Héphaistion fait signe aux sômatophylaques et à la bande de Néarque de le suivre. Il talonne son cheval.

À Pella, dans la chambre du roi, Philippe prépare plusieurs différents remèdes, prêt à toute éventualité.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Antipatros tient la main gauche d'Alexandre et observe la cicatrice sur la peau moite. Philippe le rejoint et observe.

-C'est un H. Un H pour…

-Héphaistion, lâche le général. Toujours Héphaistion. Philippe, tu dois m'aider à gérer ce garçon : il a trop de pouvoir sur Alexandre.

-Oh, général, je n'oserais pas m'avancer sur ce point. Je sais que tu contestais la présence d'Amyntor auprès de Philippe, et tu contestes maintenant la relation de leurs fils, mais…

-Pourquoi serais-je dans le tort? le coupe-t-il.

-Je connais très bien Héphaistion : j'ai tenté toutes sortes de remèdes avec lui, et il me confiait tout ce qui concernait son cœur. De ce que je sais, c'est une relation saine qu'ils entretiennent.

-Saine? Alexandre s'est brûlé la main pour son philos!

-Général, tu ne sais rien des tortures d'Héphaistion. Parles-en avec lui, et tu sauras qu'il a souffert durant toute son enfance pour être le philos du roi Alexandre.

Antipatros secoue la tête.

-Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Le roi entrouvre les lèvres :

-Dommage.

Philippe sursaute.

-Mon roi, tu es conscient? Tu arrives à parler?

La sueur perle sur ses tempes, dans son cou, entre ses cuisses, et le brûle.

-J'ai froid…

-C'est la fièvre, mon roi. Mais...

Le médecin pose sa main sur son front et attend un peu.

-Mais, tu es trop chaud. Tu dois prendre un bain tiède.

Alexandre utilise toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux. Il a un pressentiment. Une brise à l'odeur de figue est entrée dans sa chambre, et sa source ne doit pas être bien loin. Il imagine déjà les cheveux flamboyants et les lèvres rouges, la peau de lait, les membres fuselés, le regard pénétrant… Son cœur bondit rien qu'à y penser. Il a un regain d'énergie et tente de se lever pour retrouver son philos. Philippe l'empêche de bouger.

-Doucement, mon roi.

-Il est ici, souffle Alexandre.

-Qui? Héphaistion?

Alexandre acquiesce. À ce moment précis, Toraj franchit le cadre de la porte, suivi par Héphaistion. L'Athénien aperçoit le roi assis, les yeux rivés sur lui, et il s'arrête immédiatement d'avancer.

-Il ne va pas mourir, Toraj. Tu m'as menti.

L'eunuque s'insurge.

-Ishtion, ton roi a besoin de ta présence!

-Toi, l'eunuque! lance Antipatros. Tu sors d'ici. Tu déranges le roi.

Alexandre lève une main vers l'eunuque.

-Toraj, reste.

L'eunuque jette un regard de défi au général.

-Ha, général Patos! Mes prières sont plus sincères que les tiennes!

Antipatros secoue la tête, salue Alexandre et quitte la chambre. Le synedrion est sans doute enfin réuni. Le général doit avertir le conseil que le roi est atteint.

Le médecin Philippe s'assoit avec Héphaistion, face à face au bureau d'Alexandre.

-Tu savais qu'il était malade?

-Non, hausse des épaules le jeune homme.

-Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois?

-Ce matin, à l'aurore, avant de partir pour Miéza. Je me suis d'abord promené à cheval dans le marché et j'ai ensuite rejoint le temple de Nymphéum.

-Je vois. Le roi refuse de me donner plus d'information, et j'ai besoin de toi pour compléter mes connaissances. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été empoisonné, ni attaqué, et…

-Tu travailles pour rien, Philippe. C'est un mal divin. Alexandre a dérangé Apollon et il en paie le prix.

-Les dieux n'écoutent pas les mortels, Héphaistion, sinon Asclépios aurait sauvé tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu guérir… Dis-moi, quand as-tu couché pour la dernière fois avec le roi?

-Quoi?

-Réponds.

-C'était… il y a cinq jours. Avant que je n'aille attendre le retour des exilés à Miéza.

-Cinq jours? Es-tu certain que cette nuit, tu n'as pas…

-Non! rugit l'Athénien. Cette nuit, non!

Le médecin acquiesce lentement.

-Les gardes m'ont toutefois rapporté t'avoir entendu exprimer une certaine satisfaction.

-Quoi? s'écrie le jeune homme. Les gardes écoutent à ma porte?

-Disons que l'aile entière a pu corroborer cette information.

-Comment? Tu me mens, Philippe, tu me mens pour m'arracher une réponse! Pose donc au roi tes questions idiotes!

Héphaistion se lève, furieux, et fait mine de sortir.

-Phai…

Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Quelque chose dans la voix d'Alexandre suggère que son corps ne souffre pas autant que son esprit. Et, il recommence :

-Phai...

Le jeune homme est incapable de franchir le pas de la porte, malgré son orgueil et sa colère, sa fierté et son élan. Il s'arrête et il tourne les yeux vers le roi. Quelque chose le retient.

-Phai...

Toraj est assis sagement au sol, adossé contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les yeux clos. Il prie Mazda pour Alexandre. Et, Mazda empêche le jeune homme de quitter la chambre. Héphaistion s'assoit sur la couche, les jambes parallèles à celles du roi.

-Tu veux me parler?

Alexandre acquiesce lentement et cueille sa main.

-Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, souffle-t-il.

Son philos soupire. Le médecin s'assoit et note. Ésope et Ajax s'assoient près de Toraj pour prier avec lui. Le roi dépose sa tête contre celle de son philos. La peau brûlante émeut l'Athénien. Mazda décuple la douleur dans son cœur. Héphaistion ferme les yeux et pose sa tête contre celle de son philos.

-Tu as refusé de m'écouter à Miéza, fait-il. Tu t'es arrêté à la vue de la bataille et tu as pris le parti de Néarque. Qui suis-je, moi, pour céder à la colère? Je ne suis pas Alexandre. Je ne suis pas Philippe. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai cédé? Parce que ton philos Néarque m'a insulté et m'a manqué de respect, plusieurs fois, et je n'accepte pas cela.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais bien que tu es désolé, mais tu dois le punir.

-Comment?

Le médecin lève un instant les yeux de son papyrus. Alexandre obéirait-il à son favori?

-Je veux qu'il me présente publiquement ses excuses et qu'à la moindre effraction, tu l'exiles à nouveau.

-Très bien.

Le médecin note.

-Et, je veux tes excuses à toi aussi. Pour m'avoir humilié.

-Je te demande pardon.

Le médecin est secoué. _Antipatros a raison. La balance penche pour Héphaistion. Mais, est-ce vraiment mauvais?_

-Je vais demander à Apollon de lever ta fièvre. Tu dois savoir qu'il y aura un prix à payer, Alex.

-Je sais.

-Dans ce cas, ne me rejoins pas ce soir.

Le roi presse la main de son philos.

-Pas encore…

-Alex, c'est le prix à payer.

Le médecin Philippe n'ose pas poser de question, mais ses lèvres le brûlent. Héphaistion se défait des doigts d'Alexandr et se lève.

-Toraj, viens.

L'Athénien quitte la chambre du roi, l'eunuque sur les talons. Le médecin renvoie ses apprentis et les pages du roi. Il se rend à son chevet avec son papyrus et son calame.

-J'ai cru comprendre que ton mal est d'origine divine?

Le roi se mure dans le silence.

-Ainsi, Apollon aurait exaucé le souhait d'Héphaistion?

Alexandre détourne la tête.

-Mon roi, pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre?

Alexandre, têtu, s'enferme. Sur sa joue, une perle roule.

* * *

Néarque, Harpale et Cratère sont réunis dans la salle d'audience, simplement pour discuter. Le synedrion a été dissout. Antipatros n'est pas loin, on vient de recevoir les dernières nouvelles d'Abydos. Lysimaque, suivi par Érygios et Peithon, demandent à parler à Antipatros. Cratère écoute.

-Général, je demande audience au roi.

-Audience? À quel sujet?

-Au sujet de l'orateur Démosthène.

-Parle-moi plutôt. Le roi est indisposé et tu le sais.

-Mes mots ne sont adressés qu'à lui. J'attendrai devant sa porte.

Les mots étaient froids. Antipatros observe Lysimaque et ses philoi quitter la salle d'audience. Cratère rejoint le général.

-Je suis certain que l'affaire Démosthène est en lien direct avec Héphaistion, déclare-t-il. Lysimaque nous cache des informations sans doute cruciales et en les transmettant à Alexandre, il s'attribue toute la reconnaissance.

-Je sais, soupire le général. Mais, je ne suis pas Alexandre.

-Il faut envoyer Lysimaque et Héphaistion en mission et les faire assassiner.

Le général ne pipe mot.

-Propose à Alexandre de les envoyer régler les soulèvements des Triballes, fait Cratère.

-Il refusera.

-Oblige-le.

Antipatros croise le regard de Cratère.

-Tes ambitions causeront ta perte, lâche le général.

-Tu es de mon avis, Antipatros, et même si tu tentes de t'en cacher, le palais entier le sait. Moi, je prends des mesures : toi, tu te caches dans l'ombre.

Le général soupire.

-Tu peux faire pression, Cratère, mais pas plus.

-Pression?

-Si tu arrives à convaincre Héphaistion de s'éloigner d'Alexandre, alors tu auras mon appui.

-Le convaincre? Tout le monde a déjà essayé.

-Tous sauf toi. Essaie-toi, j'ai un certain pressentiment.

* * *

Toraj jacasse sans savoir ce qu'il dit, perdu dans ses paroles comme dans ses pensées, balançant des phrases sans queue ni tête dans le simple objectif de tenter de s'apaiser, mais il en est profondément incapable.

Il brosse les cheveux d'Héphaistion pour s'occuper les mains, et le jeune homme le laisse faire. Toraj remarque que son protégé se triture les mains.

-Tu es nerveux, Ishtion.

-Vrai.

-Pourquoi?

-Cela semble évident.

-Pas pour moi.

-Je viens de réaliser ce que j'ai fait subir à Alexandre par pur orgueil.

-Il était temps. Voilà une heure que je prie Mazda de t'éclairer.

Héphaistion soupire. Toraj tire un nœud.

-Ishtion, tu dois apprendre à mettre ton orgueil et ta colère de côté. Je me souviens de ta passe à Babylone, quand tu étais le maître du palais. Bien sûr, tu ne m'as jamais insulté ou maltraité – tout comme présentement – mais te souviens-tu des moments de lucidité qu'il t'arrivait de vivre? Trouve ce qui déclenche ces moments et applique-le. Le pauvre roi Alexandre a beau avoir fait une erreur dégradante – je t'ai entendu dans la chambre du roi – il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et c'était légitime de l'accuser, d'une certaine façon. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir et il ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Mais, tu dois éviter d'autres situations de la sorte, surtout si tu tiens au roi Alexandre. Tiens-tu à lui?

-Plus que je ne l'avoue, soupire le jeune homme. Et, on dirait que plus je le blesse, plus je l'aime.

-Ah… Que feras-tu d'Apollon dans ce cas? D'Hermaphrodite? Comment crois-tu pouvoir négocier avec des dieux?

-Avec mon charme et mon corps, Toraj. Je crois que tu es spécialiste en la matière, tu gardais le harem impérial.

-Certes… mais les dieux ne sont pas aveuglés par la beauté ou la volupté.

-Tu crois?

-Les dieux grecs peut-être, mais jamais Mazda ne pourrait s'incliner ainsi. Je vais huiler tes cheveux, Ishtion, et raffiner tes boucles.

L'eunuque exécute ses paroles et bientôt les essences de myrrhe gonflent l'air de leur parfum précieux. Héphaistion toussote. Toraj s'occupe ensuite de lui refaire des yeux de chat.

-Le bain, tu n'as pas pris de bain! s'écrie l'eunuque.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Alexandre plus longtemps. Tu peux sortir, Toraj, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec Apollon.

-Non, je… je resterai.

Héphaistion acquiesce. L'eunuque se cache derrière une tapisserie et sort le bout du nez pour regarder son protégé. L'Athénien retire son chiton rouge, son ceinturon noir, ses fibules, et les dépose dans un brasero. Ils s'enflamment, ils rougeoient.

-Ô Apollon! Je t'implore, cueille mes offrandes et bénis-moi en les acceptant. En échange, je te demande ton aide, encore une fois. J'ai pris remord du sort que tu as jeté sur le roi Alexandre et je suis prêt à négocier la fin de ses souffrances avec toi. Indique-moi ce que tu désires et je te l'accorderai.

Un disque traverse la fenêtre et atterri entre les mains du jeune homme. Il se précipite à la fenêtre. Dans la cour intérieure, Apollon est descendu. Il porte les habits brûlés d'Héphaistion et il le salue de la main. Le jeune homme sent son pouls s'accélérer. Il se vêt à la course.

-Ishtion? souffle Toraj. Que se passe-t-il?

-Apollon m'attend!

Héphaistion jaillit dans le corridor et percute Cratère de plein fouet.

-Doucement, tu as failli me renverser! grogne Cratère. Je dois te parler.

-Là? Je suis très, très occupé.

L'Athénien passe son chemin, tourne le coin, traverse les colonnes. Il aboutit dans la cour intérieure. Cratère le suit à distance et se cache pour l'espionner. Il observe Héphaistion rejoindre Apollon sans connaitre l'identité du dieu. _Qui est cet homme? Pourquoi porte-t-il le chiton d'Héphaistion?_

Dans la cour, Apollon sourit. Il tend la main au jeune homme et celui-ci lui rend son disque. Il est plus nerveux que lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Viens.

La voix divine empêche toute résistance chez Héphaistion. Il acquiesce, envoûté. Le dieu et le jeune homme quittent le palais, traversent la ville et se rendent dans le grand champ au septentrion.

-Tu aimes ma cithare?

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en jouer depuis ta dernière venue.

-Je peux te la laisser plus longtemps si tu veux ; garde-la et je demanderai aux muses de m'en offrir une autre.

Le dieu esquisse un sourire. Il est craquant et le jeune homme fond.

-Tu n'as pas peur de me blesser en jouant au disque? pose-t-il.

-Zéphyr et Borée sont occupés. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne répèterai pas cette erreur passée.

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Ainsi, continue Apollon, tu as des remords?

-Oui. J'ai vu le roi Alexandre dépouillé de toute sa force, de toute sa fougue, et j'ai paniqué. J'ai honte, j'aurais dû réfléchir et parlementer avec lui, mon père m'a toujours dit d'agir ainsi, et Aristote a confirmé cette idée, mais je me suis comporté en idiot et…

-Je sais tout cela. Et, je sais même ce que tu ne sais pas.

-Ah oui? Que sais-tu de plus?

-Alexandre fils de Zeus a lui aussi des remords, bien plus profonds et pénibles que les tiens. Tu sais ce qu'il fait en ce moment?

-Non.

-Il est debout, près d'un brasero, et il fait chauffer la lame d'un couteau.

Apollon ferme les yeux un instant et esquisse un sourire. Héphaistion s'énerve.

-Quoi? Que vois-tu?

-Le roi s'inflige des blessures.

Héphaistion s'arrête net et tourne la tête vers l'ombre du palais au loin.

-On l'a découvert, s'amuse le dieu. Il est tellement faible qu'il n'arrive pas à se mettre en colère.

Héphaistion fait un pas vers le palais. Apollon ouvre les yeux et l'attrape par le poignet.

-Tu restes avec moi.

-Dis-moi qu'il ne mourra pas, le supplie le jeune homme.

Le dieu reste silencieux. Il torture l'Athénien.

-Apollon, je t'en prie!

Héphaistion lui lance un regard vertigineux. Le dieu est secoué un instant. Il conserve sa poigne, mais il sent son désir le consumer, sa patience s'étirer et sa pitié le noyer.

-Il ne mourra pas, avoue le dieu. Il s'est brûlé la main.

Héphaistion se détend instantanément. Apollon l'attire à lui.

-Nous avons un marché à conclure. Tu veux que le roi Alexandre guérisse.

-Oui. Que veux-tu en échange?

-Je vais te garder avec moi durant sept jours et sept nuits et le huitième jour au matin je te ramènerai dans ta chambre à Pella.

-Sept jours? Alexandre va s'inquiéter.

-C'est le prix à payer. Accepte et le roi sera délivré de la fièvre.

-C'est changer le mal de place.

-Accepte mon marché.

-Très bien, je l'accepte.

Zéphyr et Borée cessent de se battre. Qu'ont-ils entendu? Zeus soupire lourdement. La pluie s'abat sur le champ. Déméter s'enquit.

-Apollon a l'intention de ramener un mortel sur l'Olympe, répond le Père.

-Quoi? s'écrie-t-elle.

Les blés s'agitent dans le grand champ. Héphaistion frissonne. Apollon prend ses mains et le ramène sur l'Olympe neigeux.

* * *

Amyntor franchit le pas menant à la salle à manger du Grand Roi. Darius est seul, déjà assis, une coupe en argent entre les doigts. Il lève les yeux sur Amyntor. L'Athénien se plie en deux.

-Tu peux te relever. Assieds-toi près de moi.

Amyntor obéit. Il s'assoit en face du Grand Roi, là où un couvert l'attend. Les portes se referment derrière lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé ma proposition? pose Darius.

Il trouve le regard profond de l'Athénien.

-Je ne me sens pas prêt à effectuer une telle transformation, avoue Amyntor.

-Je veux que tu le fasses, place le Grand Roi.

L'Athénien baisse les yeux et acquiesce.

-J'ai changé d'avis et je ne te veux plus comme espion, déclare le Grand Roi. Je veux que tu prennes le poste de mon ancien ministre Bagoas. J'ai mes informateurs, je sais que tu peux prendre ce rôle avec tout le sérieux et toute la diligence dont je ferais moi-même preuve. Pour cela, je ne te demande qu'une chose – tu la connais déjà – et en retour, je t'offre beaucoup : je ferai ramener ton fils à Babylone.

Un éclat traverse le regard d'Amyntor. Darius le remarque.

-Ton fils te manque, le général Memnon m'en a glissé un mot. Tu le reverras, et il aura beaucoup de privilèges, tout comme toi, ici à ma cour.

Amyntor voudrait poser une question. Il lève les yeux sur le Grand Roi et insiste.

-Parle.

-Mon fils m'a écrit récemment que les dieux avaient exaucé ses prières lors de son passage en Carie. Il refusera certainement de venir à Babylone s'il doit se départir de ses nouveaux attributs.

-Je suis au courant. Je pourrais faire une exception pour lui s'il accepte d'être mon favori.

Amyntor sent l'étau se resserrer autour de lui.

-Tu entres en poste dans deux semaines, déclare Darius. Dès demain, j'enverrai des agents en Macédoine. Ils sont déjà en Asie Mineure, alors compte trois semaines tout au plus et tu reverras ton fils. Mon médecin s'occupera de toi dès demain.

Une douleur aigue transperce le torse de l'Athénien. _Je dois fuir dès ce soir. Fuir où? En Macédoine? En Grèce? En Italie?_

-Tu peux toujours refuser, fait le Grand Roi, mais tu perdras la tête en même temps.

* * *

Alexandre se réveille. Hélios somnole encore et le roi voudrait bien faire de même. Il a très mal dormi. Non pas à cause de la fièvre : elle est tombée et le mal n'est pas revenu, mais parce que le roi sait que si son favori ne l'a pas rejoint cette nuit, c'est qu'il était occupé avec autrui – Apollon de toute évidence – et Alexandre ne le digère pas du tout. N'est-t-il pas lui aussi fils de Zeus bien qu'il n'en croit rien? Qu'est-ce qu'Apollon a de plus que lui, si ce ne sont ses pouvoirs et son palais sur l'Olympe? Alexandre connait les réponses et il les ignore toutes. _Si je ne suis pas un dieu, alors j'en deviendrai un._ Il quitte son lit. Sur un siège près de la porte, Ajax dort, la bouche ouverte, une lance entre les mains.

-Ajax!

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, sonné.

-Mon roi?

-Tu étais sensé m'empêcher de quitter ma chambre.

-Tu… tu as quitté la chambre?

-Non, mais tu dormais.

Alexandre n'est pas fâché. Le page rougit de honte. Il s'empresse d'aider le roi à s'habiller.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je te pardonne. Je vais t'envoyer quelques temps au service de mon précepteur Léonidas.

-Pourquoi?

-Il va t'apprendre à endurer la fatigue, la faim et la souffrance comme il me l'a appris.

Le garçon camoufle malhabilement sa répulsion. Alexandre fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Cogne à la porte d'Héphaistion et demande-lui s'il veut manger avec moi ce matin.

-Bien.

Ajax obéit. Il frappe et Toraj lui répond.

-Le roi demande à Héphaistion s'il souhaite manger avec lui, déclare le page.

-Oh, malheureusement, Héphaistion n'est pas au palais ce matin. Je l'ai fait mandé au moins vingt fois – je reviens tout juste du marché et j'ai acheté plein de petites surprises pour lui – et personne n'a pu le trouver mais.. Viens là, toi!

Toraj attrape Ajax par le bras et le tire jusqu'au bureau d'Héphaistion. L'eunuque l'assoit sur le siège et caresse les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, tu permets que je donne un léger coup de brosse?

-Que-quoi?

-D'accord, c'est entendu!

Ajax est pétrifié. Toraj lui brosse les cheveux.

-Le roi Alexandre veut pourtant la réponse d'Héphaistion. Je dois le trouver.

-Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, Ishtion est un grand garçon, il sait vivre seul, et si seulement je l'avais vu ce matin, j'aurais pu t'aider, mais personne ne sait où il est. Savais-tu que Lysimaque philos du roi Alexandre aussi cherche Ishtion? Et, cet homme toujours de mauvaise humeur, Cratère, lui aussi cherchait Ishtion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous – en fait, je sais très bien ce qu'il ont : ils adorent mon protégé – mais, s'ils continuent de donner autant d'attention à Ishtion, cela va lui monter à la tête et ce sera terrible, TERRIBLE, je le dis!

-Je… je vais y aller…

-Oh, non! Tu es sale, tu pues, tu es mal vêtu et tes cheveux sont emmêlés comme de la laine de mouton!

-Je…

-J'étais au marché ce matin. Tu sais, il faut toujours faire ses emplettes tôt le matin : on peut dénicher des produits incroyables qui partent comme des petits pains chauds. Regarde cet aryballe par exemple : elle contient de l'huile aux arômes de cannelle exquise pour des heures de massage relaxant, j'ai aussi pris des flacons de myrrhe hier et il semble qu'Ishtion aime bien le parfum, mais je sais que je peux dénicher mieux. Je commence à peine à me bâtir un réseau, mais bientôt j'aurai les meilleurs prix et les meilleurs produits, alors lorsque tu auras besoin de Toraj pour te faire beau, tu n'auras qu'à frapper et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vais m'occuper de toi, surtout si tu côtoies Alexandre : on ne peut pas permettre une seule saleté à côté d'un monarque, c'est ternir son image – du moins, c'est ainsi à Babylone et je suppose que tous les rois…

Ajax bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Toraj s'ébahit et échange un regard avec Asclépion.

-Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui brosse les cheveux?

* * *

Héphaistion lève les yeux. Il est seul au milieu de nulle part. Il s'assoit et jette un regard tout autour de lui. Les brumes vaporeuses chatouillent le bout de ses pieds. Elles sont tièdes. Le jeune homme se lève. Un courant d'air balaie la brume de la couche. Elle est d'or et de plumes, tressée de vignes et de fleurs. Comme un nid.

Le jeune homme se lève, fait quelques pas et percute une table : il plonge dans les dalles et renverse la table. Quelqu'un glousse. Héphaistion se retourne sur les fesses. Ses genoux sont éraflés. Il grimace. Le sang perle. Le rire revient.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et tourne la tête, cherchant la provenance. Il ne voit rien ni personne.

-Qui est là? pose-t-il.

Personne ne lui répond. Sur la table renversée, son chiton de la veille l'attend. Le jeune homme l'enfile, pose les fibules et noue le ceinturon. Il se dirige lentement dans la brume. Une silhouette se découpe. Il plisse les yeux. Des yeux bleus apparaissent, des joues roses, des cheveux châtains.

-Hermaphrodite?

-C'est mon nom, répond le dieu. Je crois que ton allégeance a changé, Héphaistion.

-La proposition d'Apollon me convenait mieux.

Le dieu l'attrape par la gorge. L'Athénien panique, tente de se libérer, il tire sans succès sur la main puissante.

-C'est en moi que tu as cru en premier et c'est moi qui ai fait de toi un homme! Tu me dois loyauté et soumission!

-Hermaphrodite, lâche ce garçon!

La brume disparait d'un coup. Les colonnes du palais s'élèvent, les frises dorées étincèlent, les sièges de nuage et les coussins apparaissent par dizaines. Une femme s'avance. Elle est grande, bien en chair et bien proportionnée, les cheveux noirs et les yeux furieux.

Le dieu relâche sa victime. Héphaistion se recule, les mains sur sa gorge, inspirant profondément.

-Tu me déranges, Héra.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ce palais, Hermaphrodite.

-Toi non plus.

Une troisième divinité d'amène. Héphaistion la reconnait immédiatement. Ses yeux étincèlent d'admiration, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire béat. La déesse est couronnée d'un casque rutilant à cimier rouge et noir, décoré de scènes de batailles gravées. Elle passe entre les antagonistes et tend la main au jeune homme.

-Je suis Athéna. Viens avec moi, Héphaistion.

Il acquiesce rapidement, nerveux, terrifié, mais excité, terriblement excité.

-Je suis arrivée la première, gronde Héra.

-Je suis arrivé avant vous deux, lâche Hermaphrodite.

-Héphaistion est né sous ma protection, à Athènes! réplique la dernière.

Un rugissement traverse le palais. Les dieux échangent des regards effrayés et s'enfuient dans toutes les directions, disparaissant entre les colonnes. Héphaistion ne tarde pas à découvrir la raison de leur fuite : Apollon est de retour. Il ramène un panier de victuailles pour son amant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient? gronde-t-il en déposant le panier au sol.

Le dieu rejoint le jeune homme d'un pas furieux et l'attrape par les épaules. Il balaie les colonnes du regard. Héphaistion se sent tout petit.

-Je… Athéna voulait que je la suive.

-Héra?

-Elle est venue pour empêcher Hermaphrodite de me tuer.

Apollon soulève le menton de son amant et l'examine.

-Je vois la trace rouge de ses mains sur ta peau. Je vais l'envoyer dans le Tartare!

Le dieu rugit. Héphaistion est terrifié. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Apollon le remarque et s'apaise. Il reprend un visage innocent.

-Tu as faim, chaton?

-Pas vraiment…

-Tu as froid?

-Non…

-Donc, tu vas bien?

-Je… je crois.

Le jeune homme passe une main sur sa gorge sensible.

-Je t'emmène chez Asclépios, déclare Apollon.

Le dieu cueille amoureusement sa main.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose, chaton?

-En fait, je… je me disais que mon maquillage a dû se brouiller durant la nuit.

-J'ai nettoyé ton visage pendant ton sommeil. Les dieux ne dorment pas et, comme je me noyais de folie en t'embrassant, j'ai décidé de m'apaiser.

-Ah… Merci. Mais, tu m'embrasses pendant mon sommeil?

-Pourquoi sembles-tu choqué?

-J'aurais dû me réveiller.

-Te réveiller? Après un tel orgasme? Chaton, l'Olympe entier veillait sur ton sommeil. Tu as éveillé une terrible jalousie, tu le sais?

Héphaistion se désespère.

-Je te protégerai, déclare le dieu. Tu me plais bien.

Apollon cueille son menton et lui vole un baiser. Héphaistion s'enflamme. Les mains du dieu le touchent à des endroits inconnus, érogènes, plaisants, et le jeune homme se perd entre les doigts habiles, exactement la veille. Les fibules se décrochent. La gêne s'évapore. Les étoffes s'empilent sur les dalles. Héphaistion sent sa peau brûler sous l'étreinte d'Apollon, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et lui vole son souffle. Le dieu le presse contre lui comme si leurs corps pouvaient fusionner, sa bouche contre celle de son amant, leurs langues qui s'emmêlent, la passion incendiant le jeune homme, l'envoûtant, et le dieu maintient son emprise sur son amant avec un plaisir malsain. Leurs jambes se croisent, ils basculent dans le nid d'Apollon.

_Alexandre…_ Le jeune homme glisse ses doigts entre ses lèvres et celles du dieu.

-Je ne veux pas, souffle-t-il.

Apollon serre les dents. Il était à un cheveu. À une seconde. À une caresse. Il allait. Il grogne, outrepasse la condition, frustré. Il glisse sa main au creux des reins du jeune homme et soulève ses hanches. Héphaistion perd l'équilibre. Apollon est trop puissant pour lui. Le jeune homme se démène.

-Laisse-moi! s'écrie-t-il.

Apollon n'a pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Il immobilise le jeune homme.

-Je ne veux pas!

Le dieu perd patience.

-Imagine-toi que je suis Alexandre.

Héphaistion se tait un instant. _Alexandre…_ Le dieu s'empare de cette seconde et force le jeune homme. Il se mord les lèvres, il sent les sueurs froides lui raser le dos. Il souffre. Une plainte lui échappe, presque un sanglot, presque une larme.

-Tu me fais mal…

Apollon embrasse son cou, lèche son oreille, lui murmure :

-Tu veux Alexandre?

Le dieu change d'apparence. Héphaistion est sidéré. Il sent sa résistence fondre. _Ce n'est pas Alexandre. _Trop tard. Il succombe. Il s'abandonne aux ardeurs du dieu, pousse un long gémissement. _Alex, aide-moi!_

Alexandre arrête subitement Bucéphale. Les soldats l'observent sans broncher, tous enlignés, prêts pour la revue.

-Alexandre? s'enquit Antipatros à ses côtés.

-J'ai entendu Héphaistion.

-Je n'ai rien entendu. Viens, terminons de passer l'armée en revue.

-Je l'ai entendu m'appeler à l'aide, panique le roi.

-Héphaistion a disparu depuis un mois, Alexandre. Il n'est pas ici.

Les larmes lui viennent. Il les réprime.

-Non, c'était lui, je sais que c'était lui!

_Phai, je vais te sauver, je te promets!_

Quelques nuages plus haut…

Héphaistion sait qu'Apollon est fou de lui. Il en rajoute. Il doit être dans les faveurs du dieu pour pouvoir s'échapper. Mais, le regard de miel et les cheveux d'Achille le trompent peu à peu et l'assouvissent dans leur volupté. Le jeune homme sait profondément que ce n'est pas son roi, mais… mais… Les notes s'échappent entre ses lèvres comme les maux de la boite de Pandore : elles fusent dans toutes les directions et manipulent tous les cœurs.

Les dieux se surprennent à transpirer, les doigts caressant leur peau. Ils se mordent les lèvres, échangent des regards attisés par la convoitise. Hermaphrodite résiste et grimpe aux cimes du palais de Zeus et s'agenouille devant l'Immortel trônant.

-Ypsistos Olympien! Entends-tu le mortel qu'Apollon a osé ramener de la terre des hommes?

-Je l'entends, Hermaphrodite.

-Il faut le renvoyer au bas de l'Olympe, sans quoi tous les dieux deviendront fous! Apollon tente de contrôler le fléau, mais seul toi peux mettre un terme aux délires qui torturent les dieux.

-Tu n'es pas sans être responsable, Hermaphrodite.

-Je le concède. Voilà pourquoi je me repentis.

Zeus acquiesce.

-Convoque Apollon et son fléau.

Hermaphrodite s'incline et quitte les cimes du palais. Sa mère attrape son poignet. Le dieu remarque ses joues roses.

-Mon fils, ramène-moi le mortel d'Apollon et je t'accorderai tous tes souhaits.

Le dieu, dans sa mission, quitte sa mère sans lui répondre. Mieux vaut ne pas faire patienter Zeus Olympien. Plus loin sur la route des palais, Hermès croise Héra et Athéna criant l'une contre l'autre. Il esquisse un sourire. Une silhouette se glisse à ses côtés.

-Éris?

-La partie s'arrête ici pour Apollon et son mortel, mais je sais comment tu pourras continuer de torturer le garçon.

-Comment?

-Tu as son cheveu?

-Oui.

-Après l'annonce de Zeus, rejoins-moi et je t'expliquerai.

Hermaphrodite acquiesce. La déesse de la Discorde s'éloigne en ricanant. Hermaphrodite gravit les marches menant au palais de Phoibos et entre. Les gémissements lui hérissent le poil. Son souffle s'accélère, ses pas aussi. Le dieu traverse cent pièces et cent cours, franchit cent portes et cent escaliers, atteint les cimes du palais et trouve au centre des jardins la chambre d'Apollon, cernée par des colonnes. Les gémissements lui parviennent comme des cris de jouissance, la fièvre le dévore, l'envie glisse sa main entre ses cuisses, ses pieds s'arrêtent. Il halète. Il n'en peut plus. Il tombe à genoux et se force à ramper sur les dalles. Quand une éternité plus tard il parvient à toucher le marbre du sol de la chambre, Himéros l'achève d'une flèche dans le dos. Hermaphrodite brûle de désir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et franchit les colonnes.

-Apollon! Zeus te convoque!

Phoibos n'écoute pas. Il est concentré sur le plaisir de son amant, sur le sien, sur le cocon qui les enveloppe et les transporte. Et, attentif, jouissif sous les notes de plaisir, il sait que le jeune n'en a plus pour longtemps avant d'atteindre le paroxysme.

-Apollon! répète Hermaphrodite.

Phoibos persiste. Son amant a les joues rouges, les mains agrippant les vignes et l'or, la peau couverte d'une fine sueur. Il ouvre alors les yeux, foudroyé par le paroxysme, et ses notes s'arrêtent, précipitamment suivies d'un long, plaintif et définitif :

-Alexandre!

L'ichor bouillant dans les veines d'Apollon se glace, il s'arrête. Il est déconcerté, relégué sous un autre, déprécié. Son amant abaisse lentement les paupières et relâche les vignes. Ses muscles se décontractent, son souffle ralentit. Apollon le dépose doucement dans son nid et reste à genoux à l'observer.

-Zeus t'a convoqué.

-Je sais. Tu peux prendre congé.

Hermaphrodite ne bouge pas d'un poil. Apollon embrasse son amant, puis se lève sans aucune fatigue et se vêt.

-Laisse Héphaistion ici, je le garderai, déclare Hermaphrodite.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je l'amène avec moi.

Morphée se glisse à son tour dans la chambre.

-Apollon, laisse-moi le porter pour toi. Il est épuisé.

Le citharède refuse et vêt avec délicatesse son amant. Il le soulève lui-même. Hypnos entre à son tour et dépasse son fils.

-Apollon, son sommeil sera perturbé sans moi, tente Hypnos.

Éros rejoint Apollon et pose sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu dois le rendre à Alexandre fils de Zeus. N'as-tu pas entendu le garçon crier son nom?

Apollon sent sa patience défaillir. Il quitte son palais sans répondre aux dieux et se rend aux cimes du palais du Premier Olympien. À son passage, les dieux lèvent la main pour essayer de toucher ne serait-ce un doigt du jeune homme, mais Apollon le dérobe à toutes les tentatives et c'est intouché qu'il apparait devant le regard de Zeus.

Apollon s'arrête devant le trône et incline respectueusement la tête. Les dieux se massent dans la salle d'audience.

-Apollon, je t'ai interdit d'amener un mortel sur l'Olympe, tonne Zeus. Tu seras puni et ton amant aussi le sera.

Apollon s'insurge. Tous les dieux sont contre lui.

-Père, ose Apollon, ne le punis pas. Je l'ai volé à ton bâtard Alexandre, je reconnais ma responsabilité. Laisse-le retourner sur la terre des hommes et ne punis que moi.

-Tu me tentes, Apollon, mais ce garçon semble hypnotiser tous les Immortels de ce Pic si ce n'est de moi et de quelques rares esprits. En ce cas, je dois poser des restrictions pour accéder à ta requête, mon fils.

Apollon acquiesce. Zeus continue :

-Toute entité qui succombera à ce mortel avec ta passion, Apollon, mourra dans les jours à venir et je superviserai moi-même les circonstances de son décès. La souffrance sera terrible pour le fautif.

Hermaphrodite esquisse un sourire cynique.

-Que fais-tu de ton bâtard Alexandre? s'enquit Apollon.

-Il sera le seul épargné. Maintenant, je vais ramener le mortel sur la terre des hommes. Vous êtes tous avertis. Et, toi, Apollon mon fils, prend garde à tes amours. Je ne te pardonnerai pas toujours.

Le Premier Olympien quitte son trône et prend des bras d'Apollon le jeune homme. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, mais rien de plus. Tout juste assez pour faire comprendre au roi que le jeune homme est dangereux.

Zeus se rend au centre de la salle d'audience et plonge par la fenêtre ronde donnant sur la terre des hommes. Tous les dieux baissent le regard sur lui. Apollon rentre à son palais en se promettant de retrouver son amant.

* * *

Campement d'Alexandre, siège de Pélion. L'attaque portée par Clitos le Dardanien et Glaucias le Taulantien a été infructueuse et Alexandre craint une descente depuis les montagnes par des troupes alliées à Glaucias. Il a envoyé Philotas chercher du ravitaillement, mais les Illyriens y ont vu une manœuvre d'attaque et Alexandre a failli y perdre ses quelques milliers d'hommes.

-Mon roi!

Alexandre lève la tête de la carte. Les prodromoi sont de retour.

-Alors? s'enquit-il.

-Les Illyriens ont diminué le nombre de défenseurs à cinq par porte et les rondes sont plus espacées.

-Ils croient que je fuis, réalise Alexandre. C'est excellent. Antipatros, Coénos, Perdiccas, Lysimaque! Nous allons attaquer de nuit. Les archers s'occuperont des défenseurs à vue et nous détruiront les portes avec les béliers. Si nous avons immédiatement le dessus sur les portes, alors nous pourrons entrer.

-Forcer le passage avec la cavalerie, complète Antipatros.

Alexandre acquiesce.

-Il faudra trouver le roi Clitos rapidement. Sinon, les Illyriens n'hésiteront pas à tous nous massacrer.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la tombée de la nuit, conclut Coénos.

-Prévenez vos hérauts, termine Alexandre.

Les généraux quittent son pavillon. Le roi s'assois sur sa couche et observe le sceau de son père. Des images le hantent. Pausanias, le couteau encore dans le cœur de son père. Son père, quelques instants plus tôt, lui accordant son pardon. Et, Héphaistion le proclamant roi devant la foule. _Héphaistion… Cela fait cinq mois que tu as disparu. Si je trouve ton corps sans vie, j'exécuterai tous mes suspects. À commencer par ma mère. Je n'hésiterai pas devant Antipatros, ni tous mes philoi, ni même Cratère ou Ptolémée. Ptolémée… Si j'avais su qu'il se rangerait du côté de Cratère, jamais je ne l'aurais fait sômatophylaque. Et, ils sont tous les sept nommés à vie… Phai, j'aurais tant aimé t'avoir à mes côtés… J'aurais été ton valet, tu aurais été mon roi, et jamais personne n'aurait pu nous séparer._

« Now, would you fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever?  
Why don't you stay? Stay  
Don't you wanna be my soldier?

[…]

Wanna see inside your head  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are  
So I can stop and take a breath  
Cause nothing's making sense  
I don't want this to end  
Come and get me out of this mess… »

(Samantha Jade, _Soldier_)

_Mais. Tu n'es plus là. Es-tu en Asie? M'en veux-tu encore? J'ai accusé Darius d'avoir participé au meurtre de mon père, je me suis mis l'Asie à dos en me disant que ce serait plus facile d'officialiser la guerre, mais Démosthène, l'orateur, ton ancien éraste, s'est allié à la Perse. Est-ce toi qui lui a dévoilé mes plans? Est-ce toi depuis la cour de Babylone qui révèle tous les secrets de la Macédoine au Grand Roi? On parle sans cesse de cet eunuque aux cheveux flamboyants, ce favori de Darius. Je m'obstine à croire que ce n'est pas toi. Je suppose que je saurai qui est cet eunuque qui te ressemble tant une fois que j'aurai pris Babylone. Évidemment, personne ne sait que je veux me rendre aussi loin, j'ai volé le motif de mon père pour camoufler mes intentions : officiellement, je veux délivrer les cités grecques d'Asie mineure…_

Le roi s'assoupit.

Quelques heures plus tard, une sentinelle accoure au pavillon royal. Lysimaque et Aristonos, en poste devant la tente d'Alexandre, arrêtent la sentinelle.

-Il faut immédiatement avertir le roi! L'un de nos hommes est parti seul au combat!

Ses cris réveillent Alexandre.

-Qui? pose Lysimaque.

-Le favori! Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor!

-Quoi? rugit Alexandre en sortant. Quelqu'un a vu Héphaistion?

-Mon roi, viens vite, regarde!

Alexandre, ses sômatophylaques et ses pages suivent la sentinelle le pas pressé. Ils sortent du campement. Une troupe accompagne le roi pour assurer sa sécurité. La sentinelle pointe une silhouette éclairée par les brasiers ennemis, en haut du rempart ennemi.

-Là! Il se bat seul, il projette un à un les gardes de ronde en bas du mur!

Alexandre n'arrive pas à bien voir, il fait trop sombre. La sentinelle fait venir un archer. Il enflamme sa flèche et la projette vers l'individu. L'homme évite la flèche, décapite un homme et lance son corps en bas du mur. Ses cheveux flamboyants volent, son casque à cimier blanc et noir cache son visage, mais ses mouvements, sa technique, la force de ses attaques, Alexandre les connait par cœur.

-Faites sortir les hommes! s'écrie-t-il. Nous attaquons immédiatement!

Ésope ramène Bucéphale. Alexandre saute sur son dos et charge seul, sans escorte, sans bataillon. Il pousse un cri de guerre annonçant sa charge. Son hurlement fait tourner la tête d'Héphaistion. Depuis le rempart, il aperçoit le roi juché sur sa monture, seul contre des gardes se massant devant les portes. Son cœur manque un battement.

Héphaistion achève son adverse et balance le cadavre dans le vide. Il descend les marches et se faufile par une ruelle. Un cor résonne dans la ville. _Ils savent qu'Alexandre charge._ Héphaistion notifie la montée d'un escadron devant les portes face au campement macédonien. Il prend un arc abandonné et vise le commandant de l'escadron. La flèche décolle. Le jeune homme en tire dix autres, et les hommes un à un s'écroulent. Il est repéré. Il vide en vitesse le carquois. Une douzaine de gardes gravissent les escaliers et l'attaquent.

Les hetairoi surgissent aux côtés d'Alexandre, divisés sous Ptolémée, Perdiccas et Lysimaque. Antipatros gère les contingents de piétaille avec Séleucos, Cratère et Amphotéros. Le roi brandit sa pique. Les gardes, à pied, brandissent leurs lances vers la bête noire, mais Alexandre saute à terre tout juste avant et embroche cinq hommes. Il dégaine, l'adrénaline aux tempes, et transperce un torse, tranche un bras, perfore une cuisse. Il pare un coup. Ses hommes sautent à terre à leur tour. La troupe de garde est décimée en un temps record. Alexandre saute sur Bucéphale.

Héphaistion se jette dans les escaliers, déboule, se remet sur ses jambes et bondit sur le palier près de la porte. Les portiers l'attaquent, il les éventre. Le général vole une hache sur un cadavre et tranche la corde retenant le billot de bois contre les portes. _Elles s'ouvriront_. Il saute au bas du palier. Ses genoux manquent de lâcher. L'escadron fond sur lui. Héphaistion panique. Apollon lui insuffle sa force. Le jeune homme soulève le billot et le projette sur les soldats. Les premières lignes s'effondrent sous le poids du billot de bois. Héphaistion pousse les portes en rugissant.

Alexandre se tourne vers les portes s'ouvrant. Il aperçoit son philos. Son cœur le lâche. Il tombe en bas de sa monture. Ptolémée se jette sur le roi. Perdiccas ordonne la percée dans la ville. La cavalerie répète la technique de la prise d'Amphissa : marteler les civils jusqu'à ce que la ville se soumette. Pendant ce temps, les phalanges sont levées et Antipatros devine qu'il est trop tard pour une riposte venant de Pélion. Les Illyriens ont été trop lents à réagir. Il envoie la cavalerie de réserve et quelques escadrons pour encercler les portes. Les pezhetairoi troquent leurs sarisses pour leurs glaives. Antipatros envoie Séleucos, Aphotéros, Glaucion, Séleucos et Cassandre envahir la ville. Les béliers sont déjà en action, les archers attendent le signal. On envoie les Agrianes franchir les murs de l'autre côté de la ville pour faire le joint avec Alexandre. Car, on ne sait pas que le roi est tombé.

Alexandre cligne des yeux. Le visage de Ptolémée est terrifiant, rouge, blanc, couvert de sueur, grimaçant, la bouche hurlant des mots que le roi n'arrive pas à entendre, coincé sous un casque de bronze au terrifiant faciès de Méduse. Puis, le visage parfait de son philos favori réapparait. Alexandre sent son ventre se tordre, sa gorge se nouer. Son souffle accélère à un rythme effarant, sa vision se brouille, il s'évanouit.

Héphaistion prend un cheval, saute sur son dos. Ptolémée l'aide à soulever Alexandre. Héphaistion le place depuis lui et le retient d'un bras. Le jeune homme talonne sa monture et fonce à toute vitesse vers le campement. Il fend les troupes comme une flèche et franchit la plaine. Il parvient au campement, trouve Antipatros. Le général l'aperçoit et panique.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Alexandre?

-Il s'est évanoui.

-Ramène-le dans sa tente, j'envoie les médecins.

Héphaistion soulève le roi dans ses bras et coure. L'effort est terrible, mais il y parvient et rendu au pavillon royal, les médecins dépêchés arrivent déjà. Héphaistion dépose le roi sur sa couche.

-Il est inconscient.

Les médecins le dépouillent de son armure.

-Il n'est pas blessé. A-t-il reçu un coup à la tête?

-Je ne sais pas.

Alexandre ouvre les yeux et se redresse brusquement.

-Doucement, mon roi.

Il aperçoit son philos. Son cœur pompe à toute vitesse.

-Phai?

-Alex…

Le roi quitte sa couche et saute entre les bras de son philos. Ses pensées se contredisent, son amour prend le dessus, l'euphorie transperce le roi comme la foudre.

-Phai, je t'aime!

-Je t'aime aussi, Alex.

Le roi passe ses bras au cou de son philos et cache son nez dans son cou.

-Où étais-tu? Que faisais-tu? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-On en parlera en privé.

Le roi fait sortir tout le monde, oubliant totalement la bataille, ignorant délibérément les avertissements des médecins, plus rien ne lui apparaissant plus important que le retour de son philos.

-Dis-moi tout de suite.

-D'accord.

-Et, pas de mensonge.

-Juré devant Zeus.

Alexandre prend ses mains. Leur chaleur, leur toucher lui avait tant manqué. Héphaistion sourit.

-Apollon a accepté de te guérir en échange de passer une semaine avec moi. Heureusement, Zeus m'a ramené dès aujourd'hui.

-Dès… aujourd'hui?

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Zeus m'a demandé où je voulais être déposé, j'ai dit avec toi, et il m'a mis sur ce rempart. Il m'a remis mon armure et mes armes, mais… Où sommes-nous? Tu as déclaré la guerre? Au moins, tu n'es pas aussi malade qu'hier.

-Qu'hier?

Alexandre balbutie.

-Phai, je suis en campagne depuis cinq mois.

-Quoi? Tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Non, Phai, tu ne saisis pas. Tu as disparu pendant cinq mois.

L'Athénien est stupéfié. _Cinq mois? J'ai à peine passé quelques heures avec Apollon…_

-Le temps ici et le temps sur l'Olympe ne s'équivalent pas, conclut-il. Alex, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas important, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le roi l'étreint à nouveau et l'embrasse. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Les lèvres sont parfaites, son cœur déborde de désir, son esprit rationnel s'est envolé. Il veut plus et il le veut tout de suite.

-Je veux sentir ta peau.

Héphaistion le laisse faire. Alexandre défait les sangles de l'armure, retire le ceinturon, puis les fibules. Le chiton et le plastron s'affaissent. Il passe ses mains sur la nuque, le dos, malaxant entre ses mains la chair et les muscles, goûtant la texture avec délice, embrassant la peau pâle. Son nez frôle l'oreille de son philos.

-Phai, je me réserve depuis cinq mois pour toi.

Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre. Il ne peut pas en dire autant.

-Phai… embrasse-moi.

L'Athénien cueille le menton d'Alexandre entre ses mains et pose sa bouche contre la sienne. Le roi atteint le summum. Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements. La peau laiteuse contre la sienne provoque des étincèles. Le roi est excité, avide, pressé. Il tire son philos sur sa couche. Héphaistion se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts. Le corps d'Alexandre veut. Pas le sien.

-Alex, arrête.

Le roi s'arrête, les lèvres entrouvertes, au moment où il allait trouver son plaisir dûment attendu.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-C'est Apollon?

Héphaistion évite le regard d'Alexandre. _Comment a-t-il su? C'est si évident?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? gronde le roi.

-Ce n'est pas le point.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait! rugit Alexandre. Devant Zeus, tu as juré aucun mensonge!

-D'accord! rétorque l'Athénien. Il m'a violé, il l'a fait deux fois!

Alexandre rugit.

-Et, continue son philos, et… et…

-Et?

-Et j… j'ai aimé ça.

Alexandre agrippe les poignets de son philos.

-Tu as aimé ça? Ah oui? Tu veux que je te fasse mal, moi aussi? C'est ça que je fais de mauvais? Ne pas te violer?

-Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi! C'est un dieu, je…

-Un dieu? le coupe le roi. Tu veux un dieu à présent?

_Alexandre cache son désespoir derrière sa colère_, songe Héphaistion. _Mieux vaut le calmer._

-Je ne suis pas assez? Je n'ai jamais été assez, avoue-le! Tu t'es rendu à Babylone pour obtenir plus, évidemment! Et, moi, moi, moi? Moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi? Je suis le seul qui t'aime pour plus que ta tronche et ton cul, je suis le seul! Je te donne mon temps, je te donne mon cœur, mon cœur que je ne devrais jamais donner parce que je suis roi et que tu pourrais me manipuler, mais j'ai confiance en toi, sac à vin! J'avais confiance! J'avais… Comment peux-tu me trahir ainsi? Tu mérites la mort!

Héphaistion ramène ses genoux contre son torse. Alexandre prend un pause, se retourne, cherche son air, ravale ses larmes.

-L'essentiel, ose l'Athénien, c'est que tu n'as plus la fièvre.

Le roi se mure dans un profond silence.

-Si tu me tues, je t'en prie, embrasse-moi juste avant. Pour qu'une dernière fois, au moins, je puisse aimer le seul qui possède mon agapè.

Alexandre échappe sa colère. Il essaie de se rattraper, de dissimuler ses émotions, il reste immobile, de dos, silencieux.

-Tue-moi vite, Alexandre. Je souffre de ne pas être aimé de toi.

Ses mots marquent le roi comme au fer rouge. Il se mord les lèvres. Son visage se décompose. Il est déchiré.

Héphaistion commence à se poser des questions. _D'habitude, à ce stade, il s'excuse._ _Pensait-il vraiment ses paroles?_

-Alex, je t'aime.

Sa voix tremblait. La peur glisse dans son cœur comme une vipère.

-Alex…

Il craint. Il craint sérieusement et l'immobilité du roi confirment ses peurs.

Alexandre tremble. Il se retourne vers son philos, pâle.

-Je ferai détruire tous les temples de mon royaume à l'effigie d'Apollon et quand la Grèce m'aura proclamé hégémon, j'irai à Delphes et je lui ferai savoir ce que je pense de lui. Mais, toi, toi… toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te pardonner.

* * *

-C'est là. Regarde, Platon dit : « Eschyle raconte des bêtises, quand il prétend qu'Achille était l'amant de Patrocle. » (1)

-Quoi?

-Alex, attends, je n'ai pas terminé : « Achille surpassait en beauté non seulement Patrocle, mais aussi tous les autres héros pris ensemble. Il n'avait pas encore de barbe au menton ; et par conséquent il était le plus jeune, comme le dit Homère. » (1)

-Donc il était l'aimé?

-Ouais. Selon Platon.

-Phai, je vois clair dans ton jeu.

-Mon jeu?

-Tu veux que je t'appelle Achille!

-Pas du tout. J'avais envie de discuter avec toi de la vision de Platon.

-Discuter? Phai, c'est ennuyant de discuter.

L'Athénien fait la moue. Alexandre secoue la tête.

-Je veux tuer Démosthène. Il ne cesse d'humilier la Macédoine : d'abord mon père, puis toi, et maintenant moi! Athènes me le paiera.

Lysimaque passe la tête dans la fente du pavillon d'Alexandre.

-Héphaistion? Un messager demande à te voir.

-Un messager?

-Il dit que Toraj l'envoie.

-Il doit avoir appris que tu es de retour, devine Alexandre. Je l'ai laissé aux soins de ma mère à Pella. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux agace le plus l'autre.

-Très bien, je viens, déclare l'Athénien sans écouter le roi. Mais, d'abord…

Il dépose l'édition du Banquet sur les genoux du roi et embrasse la joue de son philos. Alexandre ferme les yeux et goûte chaque seconde avec délice.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être long, souffle l'Athénien.

-J'espère.

-Donne-moi dix minutes. Si je ne reviens pas, c'est sans doute qu'Apollon m'a enlevé.

-Ne rigole pas avec ce dieu de malheur.

Héphaistion soupire.

-Je t'aime, Alex.

-Moi aussi.

L'Athénien se lève, passe à son épaule la chlamyde d'Alexandre et sort. Depuis que l'armée s'est mise en route vers Pella, la température a chuté. Alexandre en profite pour se rapprocher de son philos et le conserver auprès de lui sous tous les prétextes et pour toutes les occasions. L'Athénien est son trophée.

Dehors, le messager attend Héphaistion sans broncher. C'est un garçon blond d'environ quinze ans, très calme, très en contrôle. Il aperçoit le favori quitter la tente du roi et il s'impose.

-Tu as une lettre pour moi? s'enquit Héphaistion.

-Non, j'ai un message. Tu dois me suivre.

-Te suivre? Où?

-Dans un endroit où on ne pourra pas nous entendre.

-Bon, je te suis.

Le général suit le garçon entre les tentes jusqu'à rejoindre la palissade.

-Qu'est-ce que Toraj veut?

-Cratère dit que tu dois immédiatement le rejoindre dans sa tente, sans quoi il va tuer Toraj.

-Quoi? s'effraie Héphaistion. Cratère?

Le messager s'enfuit. L'Athénien est éberlué. _Mais qu'est-ce que Cratère me veut, au nom d'Hermaphrodite? Menacer ainsi Toraj, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_ Il se rend à la tente de Cratère. Aucun garde. Nulle voix à l'intérieur, presque pas de lumière non plus. Héphaistion entre.

Une épée se pose immédiatement contre son cou. Il s'immobilise. Cratère abaisse son arme.

-Assieds-toi au sol.

Héphaistion obéit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de Toraj?

-Rien, mais cela dépendra de ta coopération.

-Tu veux me faire chanter? J'ai un seul mot à dire à Alexandre et tu es mort, tu en es conscient?

-Un seul mot à Alexandre et c'est ton eunuque qui meurt, peu importe la décision d'Alexandre.

Cratère claque des doigts. Néarque s'amène, Toraj entre les bras. Il est inconscient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? s'hérisse l'Athénien.

-Il est assommé, rien de bien grave, déclare Cratère. Mais, ce pourrait être pire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grince le jeune homme.

-Ce que je veux? Tu veux dire, ce que nous voulons.

De l'ombre sortent Léonnatos, Séleucos, Amphotéros, Ptolémée, Harpale, Laomédon et Érigyios. Héphaistion est nerveux. _Cela augure très mal. Que me veulent-ils tous?_ Néarque repose l'eunuque dans l'ombre.

-Vous voulez de l'argent? pose Héphaistion. De l'influence?

-On veut le bien d'Alexandre.

Cratère le frappe à la tête. L'Athénien s'effondre, inconscient. Cratère balaie ses philoi du regard.

-On le tue? propose-t-il.

-On le viole d'abord, crache Harpale.

-Alexandre le cherche sans doute déjà, il peut débarquer ici n'importe quand, ose Ptolémée.

-On le bat pour qu'il comprenne bien le message, fait Léonnatos.

-Alexandre va le savoir si on le bat, réplique Laomédon.

-Non, intervient Cratère. Antipatros est avec nous. Il a prévu de ramener le cadavre – si on le tue, sinon ce sera son corps inconscient – à la tente d'Alexandre en disant qu'il l'a retrouvé hors du campement.

-Antipatros nous soutient? s'éberlue Séleucos.

-J'ai passé un accord avec lui, révèle Cratère.

-Cassandre sait?

-Non.

Cratère balaie une seconde fois du regard ses philoi.

-Faites ce que vous voulez avec lui. Néarque, tu es en charge de l'emmener hors du campement, à l'endroit désigné avec Antipatros.

-Parfait.

* * *

Alexandre s'impatiente dans son pavillon.

-Dix minutes, dix minutes… Je vais commencer à croire qu'Apollon est revenu…

Le roi se lève et sort.

-Alexandre? s'enquit Lysimaque, en poste, sa lance dressée.

-Je reviens.

-Tu veux trouver Héphaistion? Laisse-moi y aller, repose-toi.

-Je suis capable de marcher.

-Tu es blessé au pied. Alexandre…

-D'accord!

Il rentre et se laisse tomber sur sa couche. Il peste contre Apollon. De son côté, Lysimaque prend le chemin qu'il a vu Héphaistion emprunter et se ramasse seul près de la palissade. _Où a-t-il pu aller ensuite?_ Lysimaque passe entre les tentes, cherchant une voix familière, peut-être une chevelure? Il passe près de la tente de Cratère et grimace. Des grognements sordides s'échappent de la tente. Lysimaque presse le pas, dégoûté.

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux à temps pour voir un poing lui démolir la figure. Il lâche un cri, tente de s'échapper, mais n'y parvient pas. Ses poignets sont attachés, il est couché sur le dos, Séleucos sur le torse. La douleur fuse dans son crâne.

Lysimaque s'arrête. _Serait-ce? Non, pas la tente de Cratère, Héphaistion n'irait jamais chez Cratère. _Il passe son chemin et inspecte les tentes plus loin.

L'Athénien bat des jambes et atteint Séleucos directement entre les cuisses. Son assaillant fige et tombe en bloc sur le tapis. Héphaistion se redresse, Néarque l'agrippe par le menton.

-Princesse, tu veux rentrer avec moi à Thessalonique?

-Laisse-moi!

Le Crétois le retourne sur le ventre.

-Qui voulait le violer? On fait la file!

Héphaistion s'affole et se débat avec toutes ses forces restantes. Son corps entier n'est qu'un hématome douloureux. Harpale repousse Néarque. Léonnatos attrape Héphaistion par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Laomédon agrippe ses jambes. Harpale arrache le chiton du jeune homme. Héphaistion rugit.

-C'est ça qui met Alexandre dans tous ses états? se moque Harpale.

Cratère jette dans le feu le contenu d'une coupe de vin et prie. Un homme entre alors dans la tente. Il porte des boucles blondes et des yeux noisette, le corps entièrement dévoilé, à peine une chlamyde sur l'épaule.

-Cratère, l'interpelle l'homme.

Tous les occupants de la tente se taisent à son apparition. Personne ne le connait. Cratère bégaie, la coupe vide encore entre ses doigts.

-Je… Je… Tu…

-J'ai entendu ta prière. Je suis Apollon.

* * *

(1) Platon, _Le banquet_.


	19. Chapitre 18 : jamais deux sans trois

Coucou!

Petite note : tout comme on a plusieurs Alexandre, Philippe etc. dans l'histoire, on a aussi 2 Démétrios (d'Athènes et frère d'Aristonos). Ne vous mélangez pas entre les deux 😊

Aussi, je vous invite à laisser un review pour m'indiquer ce que vous appréciez/dépréciez de l'histoire, ainsi que vos suggestions et idées, afin que je puisse mieux me brancher sur vos intérêts en tant que lecteurs (eh non, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées… mais si je peux vous faire plaisir, ce serait top).

A+ les philalexandroi!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : jamais deux sans trois**

Amyntor ouvre l'œil. _Où suis-je? _Le plafond est décoré de guirlandes de soie multicolore. _Ah, oui, à Babylone._ Il s'assoit sur sa couche. Un esclave prépare les couverts sur la table, un autre écarte les rideaux des fenêtres, un dernier s'occupe des vêtements du ministre. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, et c'est à peine si quelques lignes roses illuminent le ciel. Le travail attend déjà Amyntor. Il quitte à regret sa couche. Un point de douleur le prend entre les cuisses. _Ça va, ça va. J'ai fait ça pour mon fils._ Il serre les dents. Son orgueil souffre plus que son corps de sa récente chirurgie.

Il se vêt et mange, se rend à son bureau et s'attèle sans plus tarder. Démosthène lui a-t-il répondu? Sparte veut-elle rejoindre le camp perse? Thèbes est-elle prête pour la revanche? Memnon a-t-il réussi à prendre Abydos? Lysimaque de Thessalie lui a-t-il répondu? Et, son propre fils a-t-il été retrouvé sain et sauf? Pourquoi est-il introuvable depuis cinq mois? Certes, Amyntor veut revoir son fils. Mais, il semble que Darius veule lui aussi le revoir et que son envie soit de plus en plus pressante chaque jour. Ayant déjà goûté à la beauté du jeune homme, le Grand Roi presse Amyntor de le ramener en Perse. _Mais, j'ai promis mon fils à Démosthène s'il rallie Athènes avec Babylone contre Pella… Comment vais-je le lui arracher pour le remettre à Darius? Héphaistion me pardonnera-t-il d'avoir trahi Alexandre?_

* * *

Apollon lance un sourire cynique à Héphaistion. Dans la tente de Cratère, c'est un lourd silence qui pèse.

-Tu pensais que c'était terminé? fait le dieu.

-Zeus te punira, grince l'Athénien.

-Je peux descendre ici quand je le veux.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Cratère est bouche bée. _Héphaistion ose répliquer à Apollon. Il va se faire tuer_. Le dieu tourne les yeux vers Cratère et s'adresse à son amant :

-Cet homme m'a prié de te faire taire, chaton. Il m'a offert une coupe d'un vin exquis, depuis longtemps réservé, et je ne pouvais pas résister.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher, gronde l'Athénien.

Le dieu fait signe aux philoi de Cratère de s'écarter. Ils obéissent, terrifiés et soumis. Le dieu s'agenouille et caresse la joue d'Héphaistion. Le jeune homme le frappe avec ses mains liées, Apollon pare le coup et sourit.

-Chaton, tu m'as manqué.

Apollon plaque sa main sur la bouche et le nez du jeune homme. Il asphyxie. Il se débat, il frappe le dieu, mais Apollon est implacable. Héphaistion perd conscience. Apollon retire sa main.

-Continuer vos petites affaires avec lui, lâche le dieu. Faites bien comprendre au roi Alexandre qu'Apollon n'en a pas terminé avec son favori. Et, ensuite, laissez-le-moi.

* * *

Alexandre ouvre les yeux. Il passe sa main dans les couvertures sans trouver son philos. Il grogne de mécontentement. Le roi s'étire et observe la cicatrice sur sa main gauche. _Phai, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu?_ Il se tourne sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

Arrhibas entre en trombe dans le pavillon royal.

-Antipatros a retrouvé Héphaistion inconscient en bordure de la rivière!

_Quoi?_ Alexandre bondit sur ses pieds, saute dans un chiton militaire et attrape son himation au vol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la rivière?

-Je ne sais pas. Antipatros se promenait quand il l'a trouvé.

Alexandre sort à toute vitesse. Arrhibas l'amène à l'aire des blessés. Sur une paillasse, Héphaistion est allongé, les yeux ouverts, le regard absent, et le médecin Philippe vérifie ses hématomes. Le jeune homme ne tressaillit pas, ne bronche pas. Il est absent.

Alexandre se jette à genoux au chevet de son philos et cueille sa main.

-Phai? Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas, répond impartialement l'Athénien.

Alexandre s'ébahit.

-Comment cela?

-Je ne sais pas, répète-t-il.

Antipatros se penche à l'oreille d'Alexandre.

-Il a tout oublié. Il a dû recevoir un coup sur la tête.

Alexandre se mord les doigts.

-Phai, tu es couvert d'hématomes… Tu dois bien te souvenir de qui t'a fait cela… Dis-moi son nom et je le tuerai.

-Je ne sais pas.

Alexandre se sent terriblement impuissant. Ses pensées défilent à un rythme effarant. Son regard s'assombrit.

-C'est Apollon?

Héphaistion hésite une seconde.

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est Apollon! rugit le roi.

Non loin de là, appréciant ses méfaits, Cratère entend la remarque d'Alexandre. Il s'ahurit. _Comment peut-il savoir? Est-il au courant des aventures d'Apollon et d'Héphaistion? Devinera-t-il que c'est nous? Je dois mettre les autres au courant._

Alexandre cache sa douleur sous la colère. Il se relève, déterminé.

-Antipatros, amène-moi là où tu as trouvé Héphaistion.

-Ce pourrait être dange…

-Amène-moi! vocifère-t-il.

Antipatros acquiesce, perturbé, et amène Alexandre. Héphaistion ferme les yeux.

-Dis-moi la vérité, fait le médecin à son patient.

-Quelle vérité?

-Qui t'a fait cela?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le médecin soupire.

-Héphaistion, on se connait depuis très longtemps. Je ne dirai rien à Alexandre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Très bien, obstine-toi. Si tu changes d'idée, viens me voir.

Héphaistion fait semblant de ne rien comprendre.

-Je ne crains pas les dieux, je crois à peine en eux, déclare Philippe. Mais, si vraiment Apollon est mêlé à cette histoire, alors la fièvre d'Alexandre et tes blessures font deux. Et, comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois… Faites bien attention.

* * *

Antipatros s'arrête en bordure de la rivière. Alexandre croise les bras en examinant le terrain.

-Il n'y a aucune trace de bataille, aucun sang, pas d'objet, c'est vide et c'est vierge.

-Tu mets en doute ma parole?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Apollon y est pour quelque chose. Si j'entends quoi que ce soit te concernant dans cette affaire, je n'hésiterai pas à te démettre de tes fonctions.

Le roi rentre au campement. Il retourne à l'aire des blessés, au chevet de son philos. Ésope de Pallène l'intercepte.

-Mon roi, on vient tout juste d'apprendre que Cléopâtre nièce d'Attale s'est suicidée.

-La dernière épouse de mon père? Suicidée?

-Oui. Elle s'est pendue et la princesse, sa fille, a été assassinée peu avant.

-Par?

-Par la reine-mère. Du moins, on l'Aurait vue rôder dans les environs.

Alexandre roule des yeux et soupire lourdement. _Pourquoi ma mère devait-elle s'en mêler? Attale m'en tiendra rigueur. Mais, que puis-je faire? C'est arrivé._

-Ésope, avertis les hérauts qu'on lève le camp et envoie un pli à la reine-mère pour l'avertir de mon arrivée. Je veux qu'elle prépare un banquet pour les héros de cette campagne.

-Bien, mon roi.

Alexandre continue sa route entre les couches des blessés. Il s'arrête près d'un homme lui étant familier.

-Cléonnatos mon philos?

L'homme lève les paupières. Ses yeux bleus irradient.

-Alexandre mon roi.

Les blessés tournent les yeux vers le souverain s'agenouillant. Alexandre cueille la main de son philos.

-Tu t'es vaillamment battu à Pélion, Cléonnatos.

Le roi se retourne vers la couche en face et capture le regard d'un jeune homme, seize ans peut-être, à peine enrôlé et déjà en morceaux.

-Toi aussi, Démoclès, tu t'es battu avec courage. Je t'ai vu lorsque tu es apparu sous le commandement de Perdiccas. Tu as embroché trois hommes d'un seul coup de lance!

Le jeune homme rougit. Alexandre se lève et tous les blessés rivent leurs yeux sur lui. Il tourne lentement sur lui-même pour capturer tous les yeux.

-Si vous êtes blessés, lance-t-il, c'est que vous avez tout donné lorsque vous vous êtes battus. Je respecte cela, et c'est mon propre objectif. J'ai chargé le premier, mais vous m'avez tous suivis et même si nous souffrons présentement, nous avons gagné. C'est l'honneur, la gloire et le futur de notre royaume que nous avons entre les mains et souffrir est le seul sacrifice que nous devons faire afin d'atteindre ce but ultime. Quand toi, Antigone, tu souffres, c'est ta famille qui est protégée et c'est ta gloire qui s'enrichit. Et toi, Diodès qui a perdu un œil, tu mets en péril ta vie pour celle des futures générations, quelle cause est plus noble que l'altruisme dont tu fais part? Et, vous tous, pourquoi vous battez-vous? Pourquoi avez-vous ce feu, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en vie? N'est-ce pas un acte divin? N'est-ce notre destinée? Les dieux sont avec chacun d'entre nous. Vous vivrez, mes philoi, et vous serez éternellement glorieux. J'en fais serment.

Les hommes échangent des sourires. Alexandre veut relever le moral de ses troupes, même si une escale à Pella les attend, ne serait-ce pour leur offrir son soutien et une certaine proximité.

Antipatros observe le manège d'Alexandre et l'attend pour finaliser la levée du campement. Le roi le remarque. Il salue les blessés et retrouve le général.

-Autre chose concernant la rivière, Antipatros?

-Non. J'ai entendu dire qu'on lève le camp.

-En effet, nous serons à Pella ce soir ou demain matin.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Thèbes te déclare la guerre. Nous devons mâter la révolte immédiatement.

-Nous passerons d'abord par Pella, s'obstine le roi. J'ai à parler avec ma mère.

-Envoie-moi à ta place et prend immédiatement les devants de l'armée. Athènes pourrait se joindre à Thèbes.

-J'ai envoyé un courrier à Démosthène. Il devrait hésiter avant de rallier Athènes à Thèbes.

-Que lui as-tu dit?

-Je lui ai promis de lui envoyer Héphaistion.

-Tu as promis?

-Je ne tiendrai pas cette promesse.

-Alexandre, nous avons intercepté une réponse de Démosthène.

-Une réponse? Et je ne suis pas au courant?

-Démosthène correspond avec Amyntor d'Athènes, le père d'Héphaistion, et il lui a promis de lui offrir son fils si Athènes se range dans le camp de la Perse.

-Donc, c'est Amyntor, l'eunuque favori du Darius? s'écrie le roi. C'est lui qui m'a trahi, qui a révélé mes positions à Darius? Et, il planifie vraiment de remettre mon Héphaistion à Démosthène?

-Héphaistion est peut-être au courant de cette proposition. Peut-être a-t-il donné son accord. Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Il est impossible qu'il ait accepté un tel marché. Je ne vais pas l'inquiéter davantage, et je t'interdis de lui en parler.

-C'est déjà fait, avoue Antipatros.

Alexandre serre les poings et ravale sa colère. Les choses vont trop rapidement à son goût et il manque de contrôle. Il quitte Antipatros pour rejoindre son favori. Le médecin Philippe est parti soigner ailleurs et l'effervescence du campement bouillonne depuis l'annoncée du retour à Pella. Le roi est furieux. Il s'assoit sans douceur sur la couche et croise les bras.

-Phai, Antipatros t'a parlé des plans de Démosthène?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que mon père voulait me vendre?

-Je n'en savais rien, il vient de m'apprendre, grince le roi. Je ne comprends pas comment cette information peut avoir été donnée à tous sauf à moi. Sans doute pour ne pas provoquer ma colère.

-Le monde entier me prend pour une femme, lâche Héphaistion. Je suis vraiment aussi déprécié?

-Non! s'insurge Alexandre. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait te résister.

-C'est ce que je disais. Avoir une paire de couilles ne suffit pas. Alexandre, donne-moi plus d'hommes sous mon commandement. Non! Fais-moi sômatophylaque! Même les dieux savent que jamais une femme ne pourrait avoir ce poste, fut-ce Athéna elle-même.

-Phai, je ne peux pas nommer un huitième sômatophylaque…

-Assassine Ptolémée. Demande-moi de le faire. Fais en sorte qu'il disparaisse.

-Pourquoi Ptolémée? Tu ne l'aimes pas? Il semblait très heureux de te revoir lors de son retour d'exil.

-Je veux ses membres arrachés dans mon assiette.

-Phai! Franchement! Pourquoi le détestes-tu?

Une pensée traverse l'esprit du roi.

-Il est de mèche avec Apollon, devine-t-il. C'est lui qui t'a battu?

-Je ne sais pas, ment le jeune homme. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Même Lysimaque ne l'aime pas.

-Oublie Lysimaque, on parle de toi.

Héphaistion se lève. Ses jambes, son dos lui arrachent un grognement. Ses points de suture tirent sa peau à vif. Alexandre se lève à son tour et passe son bras aux épaules de son philos.

-Ces accusations contre Ptolémée sont très graves, Phai, et j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes leur véracité pour le renvoyer en exil.

-Pas l'exil, la mort.

-Confirme et il mourra.

_Je ne peux pas abandonner Toraj_, songe Héphaistion.

-Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait cela, répète-t-il.

Alexandre soupire lourdement. Il sait que son philos lui ment, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi et cela le fatigue. Il se change les idées.

-Quel est ton bilan santé? pose le roi.

-Je devrais être rétabli dans une semaine. Je suis couvert d'hématomes et de déchirures, c'est tout.

-C'est vraiment tout?

Héphaistion n'ose pas répondre. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas tout, bien sûr qu'Alexandre s'en doute.

-Phai, répond.

-Philippe a suggéré qu'on m'a violé.

Alexandre serre les poings.

-C'est Apollon, gronde-t-il certain de sa théorie. Phai, repose-toi, je vais te rejoindre plus tard.

-D'accord. Je rentre à ma tente.

Héphaistion et Alexandre se séparent. Le roi retrouve le médecin Philippe. Il assure le transfert des blessés dans les chariots de transport.

-Philippe, est-ce qu'Héphaistion a été violé?

Le médecin se retourne en sursautant. Ses apprentis chargent les blessés derrière lui. Il range ses fioles dans sa besace.

-Je crois fortement que oui. Il saignait et la peau au bas de son dos est couverte de marques de gifles et de griffures. Visiblement, il a lutté en vain.

Alexandre sent son cœur se serrer. _Quelqu'un dans ce campement a pris Héphaistion pour cible. Pourquoi? Qui?_

-Je te remercie, Philippe.

Aucune inflexion dans la voix. Le roi fait demi-tour et quitte l'aire des blessés. Il aperçoit son philos face à face avec Lysimaque, au milieu du bouillonnement du campement. Son favori étreint le garde. Alexandre sent quelque chose se briser en lui. _Pourquoi étreint-il Lysimaque au lieu de m'étreindre, moi?_

Alexandre s'arrache à la vision. Eumène le Grec l'attrape par le bras.

-Alexandre, voici un pli confisqué à un navire athénien. C'est une correspondance entre Démosthène et Amyntor d'Athènes.

-Je suis au courant, Eumène. Tu es en retard.

-Aussi, continue le secrétaire en ignorant le ton du roi, le roi Clitos de Dardanie t'envoie sa fille comme marque de sa soumission.

-Il me l'envoie comme otage ou comme épouse?

-Clitos assure dans ce pli – le voilà – que sa fille est intouchée et très belle.

-Où est-elle?

-À ton pavillon, mais je crois qu'il est déjà démonté. J'ai chargé Ajax de s'occuper de la princesse.

-Bien. C'est tout?

-Pour le moment.

Alexandre lui lance un regard exaspéré et continue sa route. _La fille d'un barbare… Je ne vais jamais l'épouser. Elle doit être horrible, pustuleuse, perdue dans ses voiles, les manières arriérées, et sans doute elle ne connait même pas le nom de mon père. Rien comme Héphaistion._ Alexandre soupire. Ésope le rejoint.

-Lysimaque m'envoie te chercher. Héphaistion a tenté de se blesser.

-De se blesser? s'alarme Alexandre. Comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà!

-Il…

-Emmène-moi, tu me parleras en chemin.

Ésope acquiesce. Il guide Alexandre hors du campement, près d'un grand chêne. Lysimaque et Aristonos sont tous deux accroupis devant Héphaistion, adossé contre l'arbre. Derrière les sômatophylaques, la dague d'Hermaphrodite.

-Phai! lance le roi.

Aristonos se retourne et fait signe à Alexandre de se taire. Le roi, surpris, obéit. Il s'accroupit à côté d'Aristonos. Lysimaque murmure à Héphaistion. Il lui tient les mains doucement, et observe ses moindres gestes. Héphaistion a les yeux clos, les genoux repliés contre son torse.

-C'est correct, murmure Lysimaque. C'est correct, je te l'assure. Ça nous arrive tous et on ne souffre pas de la même manière, mais tu n'es pas seul. Nomme-moi quelqu'un que tu as, quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance.

-Alexandre.

-Voilà. Nomme-moi quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme hésite.

-Toraj.

-C'est bien. Une dernière personne?

-Nafis.

-Nafis? répète Lysimaque.

Héphaistion acquiesce lentement.

-Donc, tu as Alexandre, tu as Toraj et tu as… Nafis… Lorsque tu souffres, peux-tu leur en parler?

Héphaistion hésite. Il fait non de la tête.

-Pourquoi? fait patiemment Lysimaque.

L'Athénien ne répond pas. Lysimaque caresse du bout des doigts les mains pâles du jeune homme.

-Quand tu auras la réponse, tu pourras me la dire.

Lysimaque se lève et Aristonos l'imite. Alexandre pose son regard dans celui du Thessalien.

-Comment fais-tu cela? souffle le roi.

-Ce sont les leçons de psychologie d'Aristote. J'ai pris des notes.

Lysimaque et Aristonos laissent le roi avec son favori. Alexandre s'adosse contre l'arbre et cueille la main de son philos. Il soupire. L'herbe est fraîche sous ses jambes nues.

-Phai, tu sais que tu peux toujours tout me dire. On te menace? On te harcèle? Tu as ma protection.

L'autre ne pipe mot. Alexandre perd patience. Il se lève et ramasse la dague d'Hermaphrodite.

-Si tu tentes une seconde fois de te blesser, je devrai te faire garder.

Alexandre rentre au campement. _Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre_, se convainc-il. _Mais, pourquoi s'enferme-t-il dans un tel mutisme? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé cette nuit? J'aurais dû prendre des notes moi aussi…_ Il aperçoit Ajax. Balacros se jette à ses côtés.

-Mais où étais-tu, Alexandre? On te cherche depuis ce matin!

-Qui?

-Les sômatophylaques.

-Ah. J'étais à l'aire des blessés.

Démétrios rejoint Balacros. Alexandre poursuit sa route. Ajax l'aperçoit à son tour. Il se tourne vers la princesse de Dardanie.

-Le roi Alexandre approche.

La princesse retire ses voiles rouges. De son front, des mèches éclatantes longent son visage et se regroupent derrière sa tête en une toque parsemée de tresses. Ses yeux sont bruns, très doux, un peu effrayés, mais sa posture et son attitude n'en laissent rien paraître. Sa servante se tient derrière elle.

Alexandre s'arrête devant elle. Il bredouille.

-Tu es sans doute la fille du roi Clitos de Dardanie?

-Oui.

Elle a un terrible accent illyrien, mais sa voix est mélodieuse. Balacros et Démétrios échangent un regard sous-entendu et un sourire malicieux.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'épouser, déclare Alexandre.

Balacros et Démétrios écarquillent les yeux.

-Mais, continue le roi, tu seras reçue en Macédoine avec les mêmes privilèges que t'accordait ton titre en Dardanie. Comment doit-on t'appeler?

-Leda.

-Princesse Leda, s'incline le roi, je suis Alexandre. Je rentre à Pella, et je veux que tu sois auprès de moi lors de la marche. Je suppose que tu as une monture?

Elle acquiesce.

-Parfait. Ajax, ramène ici la monture de la princesse Leda ainsi que Bucéphale. S'il refuse de coopérer, envoie Ésope.

Ajax acquiesce et quitte. La princesse passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Roi Alexandre, tu disais que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'épouser?

-En effet.

-Peut-être faudrait-il se donner une chance?

-Il faudrait, lâche Balacros la bave au bord de la lèvre.

-Il a raison, ajoute Démétrios les yeux en cœur.

La princesse est en effet très jolie, exquise pour une contrée comme l'Illyrie, sans doute née d'une union extraconjugale avec une hétaire. Alexandre plie.

-Très bien. Balacros, tu es en charge de préparer la couche de la princesse Leda au banquet de ce soir. Elle sera à ma droite.

-Habituellement, la reine-mère est à ta droite. Pourquoi pas à ta gauche?

-Parce qu'Héphaistion est à ma gauche, réplique le roi. Me dis-tu que je devrais installer Héphaistion sur la même couche que moi?

-Non, je ne voulais surtout pas…

-Pourtant, c'est une idée très plaisante, réfléchit Alexandre. Balacros, installe la couche de la princesse Leda à ma gauche et préviens Héphaistion qu'il mangera avec moi. Nous partagerons les mêmes couverts et la même coupe. Est-ce clair?

-Très clair.

* * *

Héphaistion passe ses hommes en revue avant le départ. Ils cessent de bavarder et redressent leurs lances à son passage. Héphaistion n'a pas la tête à réprimander qui que ce soit. De toute manière : tout semble en règle : ses hommes ont leur équipement complet, ils se tiennent bien, personne ne manque à l'appel… Le général s'arrête et son héraut l'imite.

-Sonne le départ, Amayas. Nous suivons le contingent de Séleucos.

Le héraut sonne le cor. Héphaistion prend les devants, juché sur sa monture blanche. Balacros le rejoint. Derrière, les cavaliers en formation rectangulaire suivent leur général sans se formaliser de la présence du sômaotphylaque.

-Balacros? s'enquit l'Athénien.

-Alexandre m'a chargé de te délivrer un message. Ce soir au banquet, tu seras installé avec lui, sur sa couche, et vous partagerez les mêmes couverts et la même coupe.

-Dis à Alexandre que je ne veux pas de cette attention.

-En fait, c'est qu'il a donné ta place à la princesse Leda de Dardanie.

-Qui?

-La fille du roi Clitos, vaincu à Pélion. Elle veut épouser Alexandre. Et, à mon avis, elle a de bonnes chances.

Héphaistion soupire. _Ce jour devait bien arriver._

-Je vois. Je te remercie, Balacros. Oublie ma précédente réponse : dis à Alexandre que je le rejoindrai.

* * *

Le retour à Pella s'est déroulé exactement comme Alexandre l'avait prévu : les hommes sont rentrés chez eux avec leur solde et l'état-major convié au banquet d'honneur au palais s'y est entièrement présenté. Alexandre a personnellement invité son philos Cléonnatos ainsi que quelques héros des victoires contre les barbares du septentrion.

Baigné, changé et reposé, Alexandre a reçu la reine-mère et l'a entretenue au sujet du suicide de Cléopâtre. Non pas pour la réprimander, mais pour lui confier le soin d'éliminer ses autres potentiels rivaux, dont Amyntas son cousin, Arrabaée et Héroménès de Lyncestide – les princes ne lui ont pas juré allégeance, contrairement à leur frère Alexandre – puis Caranos son jeune demi-frère et, évidemment, Attale en Asie mineure. Olympias s'est empressée de mander Hécatée. Il est l'assassin idéal, insoupçonnable et très efficace. Il a déjà fait ses preuves. Il est discret.

Alexandre peut enfin se rendre au banquet d'honneur. Proclamé archonte de Thessalie, il a aussi renouvelé les autres contrats entre la Macédoine et les royaumes annexés. Ainsi, les révoltes barbares sont réglées, ses rivaux seront éliminés, les royaumes annexés sont sous son contrôle, et il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire fléchir la Grèce pour enfin se lancer en Asie.

Alexandre y songe souvent, les étoiles dans les yeux, attiré par la gloire et la déification, un souhait au fond du cœur marqué d'un sceau d'orgueil : offrir à son favori ce que seulement un dieu pourrait lui offrir. Que vise Alexandre, précisément? Le monde entier, de la Macédoine à l'Atlantide de Platon, jusqu'à l'extrême Océan – ou Océan extérieur – qui verrait Hélios se lever tous les matins. Il veut tout prendre et tout remettre à son favori, pour lui prouver son agapè, pour lui prouver que lui aussi est un dieu et qu'il peut le combler. Les bijoux? Dépassés. Les palais? Pas assez vastes. Non, ce sera l'Asie d'abord, l'Afrique ensuite, puis les terres inconnues peuplées de créatures étranges et démoniaques, ces terres où même les barbares n'osent pas s'avancer, où les légendes se transforment en cauchemars. Si Héraclès a surmonté douze épreuves et si Achille a conquis Ilion l'imprenable, alors Alexandre fera les deux exploits en même temps. Il s'accorde douze ans pour conquérir le monde. Pas plus. Peut-être moins. Dix? Il verra. Douze ans de labeur toutefois. Douze ans de sa vie pour son favori. En glissera-t-il un mot à son philos? Bien sûr que non : la surprise sera sa déclaration d'agapè et alors, même les dieux devront fléchir devant une telle offrande.

Alexandre franchit les portes de la salle de banquet. Ses invités l'acclament et l'applaudissent. Il sourit et se rend bien fier à la couche royale. Elle est vide. Son sourire disparait. _Où est-il? Il devait me rejoindre. _Alexandre se force à retrouver le sourire pour ses invités, puis se retourne et balaie chaque regard des yeux. Son philos n'y est pas. Il ravale sa déception. Sa mère le félicite, mais il n'écoute pas. La princesse de Dardanie tente d'obtenir son attention, mais il est perdu. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Lui aurais-je déplu? Apollon l'a-t-il enlevé à nouveau?_

Alexandre ouvre le banquet en faisant libation à Arès, à Zeus et à Poséidon, puis il lance une prière pour Asclépios et les blessés, à Héra et aux femmes qui retrouvent leurs époux, à Hadès qui a accueilli quelques centaines de braves hommes durant les derniers mois. Il s'assoit ensuite et les assiettes se garnissent, les cratères se remplissent et les bavardages s'élèvent.

Dans sa chambre, Héphaistion fixe son reflet dans son miroir d'argent provenant de Babylone.

-Toraj, je suis en retard.

-Arrête de te lamenter. J'ai presque terminé.

-Dépêche-toi.

-Sois patient.

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu me fais déjà?

-Je te fais une couronne avec quelques mèches de tes cheveux et de jolies fleurs que j'ai cueillies en pensant à toi.

-Toraj, je t'ai dit que j'essayais d'avoir l'air plus masculin, le réprimande le général.

-Tu te lamentes sans cesse que tu veux plaire au roi Alexandre et quand tu es parfait, tu te plains que tu n'es pas assez masculin! Ishtion, ouvre un peu les yeux : le roi Alexandre aime cette partie de toi qui est une femme.

-Mais, je la déteste!

-Ah, ça, ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions de gérer les questions de ton identité.

Héphaistion soupire.

-Souris et bats des cils, Ishtion. Tes soupires, je ne veux pas les entendre.

-As-tu terminé?

-Je te maquille ensuite.

-Non! Je suis déjà très en retard : j'ai dû manquer le discours d'Alexandre.

-Tu avais quatre heures entre l'arrivée de l'armée et le banquet pour te préparer et tu as préféré jouer de la cithare dans les jardins jardins. Et puis, tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu es couvert d'hématomes. Bien qu'ils aient presque tous disparu, leurs couleurs sont encore bien présentes, Ishtion.

-C'est la guerre, Toraj.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Au banquet, le roi termine sa huitième coupe sans avoir touché à son assiette. Cent hypothèses lui ont traversé l'esprit. Le retard d'Héphaistion le torture. Mais, il sait que ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Ptolémée : le garde est tout près de lui, bavardant avec Démétrios.

Alexandre dépose sa coupe vide. On la remplit. Il se mord les doigts. La reine-mère et la princesse de Dardanie s'entendent à merveille et, malgré Alexandre muet entre elles, leur conversation est directement liée à lui. Olympias a une très bonne intuition concernant Leda : leurs caractères se ressemblent lorsqu'on creuse bien, et leurs ambitions sont les mêmes.

Les portes s'ouvrent soudainement. Un jet flamboyant fait son entrée. Alexandre bondit sur ses pieds. Héphaistion vêtu de bleu clair, couronné comme un dieu, les yeux perses soulignés de feu, les pieds nus, l'ivoire de Memphis brillant à son poignet. Tous les regards sont rivés sur lui. Il prend son temps pour rejoindre la couche d'Alexandre, appréciant les regards et la jalousie. Le roi et lui échangent un long regard, puis s'assoient ensemble sur la couche royale.

Olympias est furieuse. Leda est sidérée. Lysimaque et Aristonos échangent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. La salle entière murmure. Les portes se referment et l'effervescence semble revenir à la normale. Héphaistion sent les regards dérobés, les admirateurs, les ennemis.

-Tu es sublime.

Il reporte son attention sur Alexandre. Il esquisse un sourire, baisse les yeux.

-Merci.

Alexandre cueille sa main et embrasse sa joue.

-Tu m'as manqué. Et, je sais que tu ne voulais sans doute pas me rejoindre ainsi : tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble parce que des gens comme Ptolémée…

Hépjhaistion plaque sa main sur la bouche d'Alexandre, réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, écarquille les yeux.

-Parlons plutôt de… de Thèbes, bredouille l'Athénien.

Alexandre retire la main de son philos, soudainement glacial et les yeux figés dans la haine.

-Phai…

-Alex?

-Phai…

-Alex, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Je vais le tuer.

Héphaistion perd son calme.

-Je ne sais pas s'il m'agressé, je ne sais pas qui m'agressé, ne te fais pas d'idées préconçues!

-Je vais le tuer.

-Fais ça et je retourne à Babylone.

Alexandre est ébahi.

-Comment peux-tu oser?

-Toi, comment peux-tu vouloir attenter à la vie de Ptolémée simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas?

-Il t'a agressé.

-On n'en sait rien! rugit Héphaistion. On n'en sait rien et là je ne veux plus en parler. Désolé. Je ne veux plus. Je m'en vais.

-Phai, tu restes ici.

-Et, tu crois pouvoir me retenir?

Alexandre et Héphaistion échangent un regard noir. L'Athénien vient pour se lever, le roi le retient par les épaules.

-Je t'interdis.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, Alexandre.

Héphaistion repousse le roi et se lève, saute de l'autre côté de la table basse en évitant les bras du roi. Lui aussi se lève. Il titube.

-Regarde-toi, Alexandre. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et tu veux commencer à accuser des innocents?

La provocation, au lieu d'enflammer le roi, le plonge dans la panique.

-Phai, je…

-Non, Alex. Tais-toi et assieds-toi. Je rentre à ma chambre, ne viens pas me déranger.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais.

Alexandre se soumet. Il laisse son philos filer sans oser le retenir. _Comment ai-je pu descendre aussi bas? Comment ai-je pu le décevoir à ce point? Il a sans doute raison de protéger ainsi Ptolémée. Je me suis trompé. Il est innocent._

Alexandre se rassoit et se prend la tête entre les mains. La princesse Leda attire son attention. Il tourne la tête et fait semblant de l'écouter.

Cratère donne un coup de coude à Amphotéros, lequel tapote l'épaule de Séleucos, qui ensuite attire l'attention de son auditoire sur Héphaistion quittant seul la salle.

-J'y vais, lâche Cassandre.

-Tu est sûr de pouvoir le faire? pose Cratère.

-Certain.

-Amène-le dans ta chambre. Trois autres te rejoindront sous peu.

Cassandre se lève et quitte le banquet par une porte dérobée. S'il réussit son initiation, alors Cratère lui permettra de faire officiellement partie de sa ligue et il aura droit de participer aux réunions secrètes et d'être au courant des plans.

Cassandre inspire et passe par la cour intérieure. Il suit à distance Héphaistion. Lui s'arrête et se retourne. Cassandre s'immobilise, en plein milieu de la cour.

-Tu me suis? pose l'Athénien.

-Je dois te parler.

Cassandre rejoint Héphaistion. Il est plus petit, mais plus puissant. _Je peux le faire._

-J'ai entendu Cratère parler d'un plan contre toi. Viens dans ma chambre, on pourra parler sans craindre d'être entendus.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Il a confiance en Cassandre. Les deux jeunes hommes se rendent à sa chambre. Héphaistion s'arrête juste avant.

-Tu permets que j'aille chercher Toraj?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu dois bien le svaoir si tu connais les plans de Cratère…

-Oh, je… oui. Je t'attendrai ici. Fais vite.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Il coure à sa chambre, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il pousse la porte et trouve l'eunuque babillant avec Asclépion, lui tressant les cheveux en fines nattes orientales.

-Toraj, tu viens tout de suite, ordonne le jeune homme. Cratère a un plan pour me battre, et j'ai peur que cela te concerne aussi. Viens.

-D'accord. Asclé, suis-moi. Je pourrai terminer tes cheveux.

Héphaistion fait demi-tour avec son esclave et son eunuque, rentre à la chambre de Cassandre. Il cogne.

-Cassandre?

-Entre.

Héphaistion entre. Cassandre est appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Approche.

L'Athénien sent le piège. Il fait quelques pas. De l'ombre sortent Coénos, Léonnatos et Cratère.

-Cassandre, souffle l'Athénien, je t'ai fait confiance.

Il ne répond pas. Coénos jette Asclépion hors de la chambre et tire Toraj avec lui dans un coin. L'eunuque s'écrie.

-C'est très bien, Cassandre, déclare Cratère. Tu as même su ramener l'eunuque.

-Relâchez Toraj, fait l'Athénien. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit cela.

-Tais-toi et déshabille-toi.

Héphaistion grimace et obtempère.

-Ishtion, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'effraie Toraj.

-Silence! lui intime Coénos en brandissant son épée.

-Tu vas garder ta langue, Toraj, fait l'Athénien.

-Et, toi, tu vas te taire, crache Cratère. À genoux maintenant.

Héphaistion obéit une fois de plus.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici?

L'Athénien garde le silence.

-Tu as osé rejoindre Alexandre sur sa couche alors que tu devais t'éloigner du roi. La couche royale, Héphaistion, mais pour qui te prends-tu? Tu n'as pas écouté la mise en garde d'Apollon? Tu n'as pas assez souffert en Illyrie? Tu es responsable de ce qui t'arrive et tu le sais. Je t'ai laissé une chance : je t'ai redonné ton eunuque. Mais, les récents événements me forcent à le garder avec moi.

-Je t'interdis d'abuser de lui!

-Tu ne m'interdis rien!

La descente vers l'Hadès commence.

Dans la salle de banquet, Alexandre s'enivre. Lysimaque tente de l'empêcher de consommer davantage, mais le roi ne veut rien entendre.

-Je pars ramener Héphaistion, déclare Lysimaque. Alexandre, tu m'écoutes? Repose cette coupe, je vais le ramener et il sera très heureux d'être avec toi. Alexandre?

Le roi n'entend pas. Il fixe Ptolémée. Le sômatophylaque n'a pas cessé de discuter avec Démétrios depuis le début du festin, et Alexandre est persuadé que Démétrios est impliqué lui aussi dans les blessures mystérieuses d'Héphaistion.

C'est une heure plus tard, lorsque Ptolémée se lève et indique à son philos qu'il doit passer au petit coin, qu'Alexandre sent son cœur s'enflammer. _Il s'en va battre Héphaistion!_

Mais, le roi, lourd de vin, n'arrive pas à bouger. Lysimaque se poste dans son champ de vision.

-Alexandre? Tu m'entends? Je vais t'amener à ta chambre. Aristonos! Peithon!

Les gardes l'aident à ramener Alexandre par une porte dérobée. Le roi ne résiste pas, et une fois allongé sur sa couche, il ferme les yeux et s'endort immédiatement. Le vin fait son effet. Les trois gardes soupirent et deux d'entre eux restent pour garder sa chambre.

Dans les jardins, Ptolémée s'adosse contre l'arbre préféré d'Héphaistion et ferme les yeux, déchiré. _Je ne peux pas laisser Cratère continuer de le démolir. Alexandre doit savoir, au prix de la vie de l'eunuque. Héphaistion pourrait ne jamais me le pardonner, mais je suis incapable de le voir souffrir davantage. Cratère et sa ligue nieront tout, et ils ont l'appui d'Antipatros, d'Olympias, de Parménion en Asie mineure… J'inventerai un mensonge pour dissuader Cratère. Voilà. Je dois le faire._ Il n'ose pas. _Allez, Ptolémée! Fais-le pour Héphaistion!_ Il ouvre les yeux. _Où Cratère peut-il être? _Il part inspecter le palais.

Pendant ce temps, Héphaistion est abandonné dans les écuries et les malfaiteurs rentrent au banquet mine de rien, se faufilant parmi les danseurs et les musiciens. Ils remarquent l'absence d'Alexandre. Séleucos les rassure.

Pour sa part, Toraj a été bâillonné et enfermé dans la chambre d'Héphaistion. Asclépion ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et à l'aider à se libérer.

L'Athénien est encore conscient. Son bras gauche est cassé, et Cassandre – pour faire partie de la ligue de Cratère – a été jusqu'à lui asséner un coup de dague dans la cuisse. Héphaistion avale son sang. Il sent ses larmes couler. Il est incapable de bouger, incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Sa gorge étranglée lui permet à peine de respirer. _Éros, pourquoi m'as-tu lié à Alexandre?_

Ptolémée termine l'inspection des chambres. Il traverse la cour intérieure, puis les quartiers des esclaves, les cuisines, l'armurerie, la palestre, les jardins, les salons, la salle d'audience… et se rend enfin aux écuries. Il a marché pendant deux heures, mais son agapè l'empêche de s'arrêter.

Un pas dans les écuries et il aperçoit le corps.

-Par Hermès, souffle-t-il. Héphaistion?

L'Athénien tente de fuir. Il réussit à se retourner sur le côté et à ramper. L'air lui manque. Ptolémée le rattrape en trois pas et s'agenouille.

-Héphaistion, ne crains rien.

L'Athénien lui frappe le genou avec son bras valide. Il essaie de parler, il s'étouffe.

-Je t'amène à ta chambre. Je vais tout dire à Alexandre. Je suis avec toi.

_Il ment. Il fait comme Cassandre. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne sauf à Alexandre._ Incapable de se défendre, il est soulevé par Ptolémée et emporté dans le palais. Sa cuisse est compressée entre les mains du prince, son bras gauche lui arrache des larmes de douleur.

-Démétrios m'a parlé, avoue Ptolémée, et j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses te concernant. Je suis désolé de la souffrance que je t'ai fait endurer. Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à… à faire ces choses avec moi…

L'Athénien le gifle. Ptolémée ne réagit pas. Il sait qu'il n'a pas la confiance d'Héphaistion. Mais dès qu'Alexandre saura, tout s'inversera. Il en est convaincu. Ptolémée pousse la porte de la chambre d'Héphaistion.

Toraj surgit avec une brosse à cheveux, Asclépion avec un poêlon, prêts à frapper, mais ils s'arrêtent net en apercevant Hépahsition entre les bras de Ptolémée. Et, le prince lance :

-Asclépion, va chercher le médecin Philippe. Toraj, tu t'occupes t'accommoder Héphaistion. Moi, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Ils acquiescent. Le jeune homme est déposé sur sa couche. Il souffre, une plainte rauque lui échappe. Toraj s'horrifie.

-Ishtion, oh, Ishtion… Mazda, aide-le! Ô Mazda!

Toraj se jette front contre plancher et prie. Asclépion et Ptolémée foncent dans les couloirs. Le sômatophylaque court à la chambre du roi. Le tour de garde vient d'être changé. Démétrios et Balacros interceptent Ptolémée.

-Je l'ai fait, déclare-t-il à Démétrios.

-Tu as retrouvé Héphaistion?

-Oui, mais… mais j'aurais besoin de toi.

-De quoi parlez-vous? s'enquit Balacros.

-Toi, Balacros, va réveiller Lysimaque et Peithon, ordonne Démétrios. Ptolémée, tu retournes auprès d'Héphaistion pour le protéger et moi, je garde cette porte jusqu'à ce que Balacros revienne. Entendu?

Ptolémée et Balacros acquiescent et repartent sans poser de questions. Le ton était pressant. Balacros court à l'aile de l'état-major et cogne avec insistance.

-Lysimaque!

La porte s'ouvre lentement sur le garde, les cernes lui creusant les joues :

-On vient de changer le tour de garde… je suis fatigué…

-Démétrios te demande tout de suite. Rejoins-le devant la chambre d'Alexandre.

Lysimaque se réveille comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alexandre? s'inquiète-t-il.

-Non, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'est au sujet d'Héphaistion… Cours!

Lysimaque prend sa lance et vole. Balacros répète le même manège chez Peithon. Ils font le joint avec Démétrios.

-Ptolémée a-t-il obtempéré? s'enquit Lysimaque.

-Oui, acquiesce Démétrios. Il est à la chambre d'Héphaistion.

-On doit réveiller Alexandre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable d'en prendre autant immédiatement. Mieux vaut attendre le matin.

-Je te fais confiance.

Lysimaque part. Peithon et Balacros arrivent.

-Vous deux, les interpelle Démétrios, vous gardez la porte d'Alexandre. Balacros, tu expliques tout à Peithon.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe!

Démétrios roule les yeux.

-Ptolémée a changé de camp : il a rejoint la ligue de Lysimaque. Il possède tout ce qu'on ne sait pas sur la ligue de Cratère et avec son aide, nous pourrons démantibuler la ligue et protéger non seulement Héphaistion, mais aussi Alexandre.

Ils acquiescent. Démétrios les laisse en charge et se rend à la chambre d'Héphaistion. Il entre etl balaie la chambre du regard. Un hurlement déchire le silence. Ses yeux trouvent le médecin Philippe, remettant en place les os cassés du favori. Lysimaque s'assoit au bord de la couche et cueille la main intacte de l'Athénien.

-Je suis avec toi, on est tous avec toi. Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux quelque chose?

Héphaistion dépose la tête sur son oreiller, la mâchoire serrée. Il aurait préféré que personne ne le voit ainsi. Lysimaque jette un regard à Toraj, allongé sur les dalles, hochant lentement la tête en murmurant des prières en persan.

L'Athénien s'étouffe dans une quinte de toux. Il lâche la main de Lysimaque pour se masser la gorge, mais le médecin l'en empêche.

-Ne touche pas.

-Écoute le médecin, souffle Lysimaque. Il veut t'aider, et Ptolémée aussi.

-Je protégerai Toraj, déclare le prince en se tirant un siège près du blessé. Et, je protégerai Asclépion.

Lysimaque lui lance un regard interrogatif.

-C'était la pression : si Héphaistion disait un mot, Toraj perdait la tête. Je dirai le reste ne audience demain.

-Pourquoi en audience devant tout le monde?

-Alexandre ne pourra pas organiser l'annihilation de la ligue de Cratère et ainsi, nous nous assurons qu'il ne se met pas à dos la moitié du palais.

* * *

Aurore enfile sa robe de safran. Hélios se retourne sur sa couche, ouvre un œil. Aurore enfile son voile rose et souffle sur le manteau de Mazda ses couleurs chatoyantes.

Alexandre se réveille. Il reste un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, admirant l'éveil d'Aurore. _Le temps est venu de répliquer contre Thèbes. Je ferai réunir l'armée demain à cette heure et nous marcherons en Béotie. Aujourd'hui, je termine cette histoire d'amphictyonie de Delphes et de ligue de Chalcidie._

Alexandre se frotte les yeux. _Après Thèbes, je prends l'Asie_. Le roi acquiesce et se lève. Ajax a déjà préparé ses vêtements, mais il est reparti avant le réveil du roi. Alexandre se vêt en prenant son temps et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupire et pousse les portes.

Peithon et Balacros se retournent, les yeux rougis par la fatigue, les piques à peines tenues verticalement.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête tous les deux? pose le roi.

-Huit heures debout, murmure Peithon. Je vais dormir.

-Huit heures? Il n'y a pas eu de rotation?

-C'est compliqué, avoue Balacros.

Alexandre acquiesce lentement.

-Vous pouvez aller dormir, je me rends à la salle d'audience.

Les sômatophylaques soupirent de soulagement. Alexandre fronce les sourcils. _Je devrai revoir avec Lysimaque les temps de garde. Maintenant, les audiences._ Le roi passe par la cour intérieure et se rend dans l'antichambre de la salle d'audience. Aristonos et Arrhibas y sont. _Toraj n'y est pas. Lui qui veut toujours poser sa touche dans mes cheveux, c'est étrange._

-Il semble que nous ne serons que trois ce matin, déclare Alexandre.

Il franchit le rideau, ses gardes sur les talons, et s'assoit sous le dais dans son trône. Il dépose ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Olympias est déjà assise dans la salle, près des fenêtres, un pli provenant d'Épire entre les mains.

-Ta sœur te salue, déclare-t-elle.

Alexandre ne répond pas. Il est prêt à commencer la journée. Il fait signe aux gardes de retirer la poutre barrant les portes. Une file est déjà amorcée et dirigée par les gardes. Alexandre soupire. En tête, Ptolémée. Le roi s'interroge.

De chaque côté de la file, les habituels observateurs se rangent debout près des murs, tandis que le synedrion s'installe sur les sièges à sa disposition.

Alexandre fait signe au sômatophylaque d'avancer.

-Ptolémée?

-Mon roi, je m'apprête à dénoncer une grave félonie.

_Une félonie à mon encontre?_ s'effraie Alexandre. _Qui peut vouloir me détrôner? Quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à échapper à Hécatée?_

-Continue.

-Je viens me dénoncer et je viens dénoncer tous les autres félons.

Alexandre panique. _Pausanias a assassiné mon père, Ptolémée planifiait-il de faire de même avec moi?_

-Il y a un complot contre Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor, dévoile Ptolémée.

Un frisson secoue le synedrion. Les membres de la ligue de Cratère échangent des regards. Quelqu'un tuera-t-il Ptolémée avant qu'il ne déballe tout? Personne n'ose pour le moment. Alexandre fait immédiatement le lien avec les blessures de son philos.

-Un complot?

-Plusieurs sont d'avis que ton favori t'influence et qu'inconsciemment, tu suis ses directives.

-As-tu une preuve de cette influence?

-Le secrétaire et chancelier Eumène de Cardia a compilé les dépenses d'Héphaistion, ainsi que celles de l'État le concernant.

Alexandre serre les dents. _Eumène est dans le coup. J'aurais dû m'en douter._

-Et, la facture s'élève à plus de huit talents d'argent au cours de l'an dernier.

Alexandre ne bouge pas d'un poil. Le synedrion échange des regards et des murmures indignés.

-Cette somme est anormalement trop élevée. Ainsi, plusieurs croient qu'il serait mieux pour le royaume qu'une distance se crée entre toi, mon roi, et Héphaistion.

Alexandre acquiesce. Il contrôle ses émotions.

-Je comprends tout à fait ce point. Ceci nous mène à?

-En fait, je considère que les moyens mis en œuvre pour créer cette distance sont outrageux. Des pressions ont été faites auprès d'Héphaistion et il en est résulté une certaine violence.

-Et, où se trouve la victime en question?

-Héphaistion a cessé de respirer cette nuit.

Le cœur d'Alexandre s'arrête. La salle d'audience est muette. Le roi panique, les lèbvres entrouvertes, les yeux exorbités.

-Mais, le médecin Philippe a réussi à le sauver.

Alexandre sent ses muscles se relâcher. Il se retient de courir à la chambre de son philos. Ses yeux dévoilent sa crainte. Il est très pâle.

-Et… et comment va-t-il? souffle le roi.

-Il va s'en sortir.

-Donc, tu me dis qu'hier il a été victime de… pressions?

-Hier et quelques autres fois.

-Combien?

-Trois.

Alexandre se mord les doigts pour s'empêcher de rugir de colère. Il acquiesce rapidement.

-Ainsi, continue Ptolémée, je m'engage à te livrer les noms des coupables si tu acceptes de réduire la facture liée au train de vie du favori.

-Je m'y engage.

Les scribes s'affolent. Olympias croise les bras en fixant Ptolémée. Cratère est pétrifié dans le fond de la salle. Cassandre et Antipatros échangent un regard. Qu'attend-on pour abattre Ptolémée? Ptolémée dévoile deux papyrus.

-Les noms de tous ceux qui ont appliqué des pressions potentiellement dangereuses pour la vie d'Héphaistion sont sur cette liste. Je possède aussi la liste de tous ceux qui agréaient à l'idée d'écarter Héphaistion de toi, mon roi.

-Remets-moi ces papyrus.

Ptolémée rejoint le dais royal et remet entre les mains d'Alexandre les deux documents. La salle retient son souffle. Alexandre déroule le premier papyrus. La furie monte en lui alors qu'il dénote des noms tels : Parménion, Antipatros et Cleitos, ou encore Léonnatos, Érygios et Laomédon. Ses yeux se gonflent de larmes. Alexandre ferme les yeux pour les retenir. _Je ne peux pas perdre la face_. Il réprime ses émotions et s'attèle au second parchemin. La fameuse liste des agresseurs. Et, le premier nom : Cratère. Alexandre porte peu d'attention au reste. Plusieurs souvenirs défilent dans sa mémoire. Cratère narguant Héphaistion, rôdant autour de sa tête, le fixant depuis des coins isolés… _J'aurais dû savoir, je suis idiot! Je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne d'autre que Phai._ Alexandre termine sa lecture et confie les parchemins à Aristonos.

-Je m'adresse à tous ceux qui savent que leur nom est inscrit sur ces rouleaux, commence Alexandre. Je comprends vos motivations et je comprends vos interrogations, vos réflexions, vos révoltes. Et, vous êtes nombreux. Assez nombreux pour qu'Apollon s'intéresse à vous.

Un frisson parcourt l'assemblée.

-Je vous ai très bien entendus et je crois avoir très bien vu ce dont vous êtes capables. Vous êtes pris au sérieux. Une réforme sera immédiatement appliquée. Cependant, les coupables de peuvent pas rester impunis. Un homme a failli mourir cette nuit pour une question d'argent. Je crois que les motivations personnelles ont dépassé les motivations de groupe. Peut-être me trompe-je, peut-être ai-je visé juste. Mais, nous nous apprêtons à partir en guerre contre la Grèce et je ne peux pas m'entourer de félons.

Lysimaque franchit le rideau de l'antichambre et murmure à l'oreille du roi. Son visage perd ses couleurs, ses lèvres tremblent. Il tourne les yeux vers son philos, puis vers l'assemblée. _Je ne peux pas perdre la face!_ Alexandre déglutit difficilement. Lysimaque quitte par le rideau.

-Mon roi? s'enquit Ptolémée.

Alexandre passe une main nerveuse sur son menton.

-Je… je dois quitter. L'audience sera prolongée ce soir. J'y convoquerai les principaux intéressés. La salle est dissoute.

Le roi se lève et passe par le rideau. Arrhibas et Aristonos le suivent. Alexandre change complètement d'attitude, paniqué, terrifié, et se jette sur la porte, sort de l'antichambre et court jusqu'à la chambre de son philos. Il entre avec fracas. Sur ses joues, des larmes de terreur.

-Comment cela, il ne respire plus à nouveau? crie-t-il.

Le médecin Philippe se tourne vers le roi.

-Mon roi, je ne crois pas que tu devrais…

-Oh que si, je reste ici!

Le médecin se tourne vers ses apprentis.

-Faites comme j'ai dit.

-Qu'as-tu dit? pose Alexandre.

-Il faut ralentir le système d'Héphaistion. Son cœur bat trop rapidement : il a la fièvre et sa gorge est enflée. On l'a presque étranglé à mort. C'est très dangereux.

-C'est Cratère que je vais étrangler à mort! Vocifère Alexandre.

-Donc, il faut empoisonner Hépjhaistion pour ralentir son système.

-Tu veux l'empoisonner? rugit le roi.

-Pour ralentir son système, répète une fois de plus le médecin. Lysimaque, fais sortir le roi ou je ne pourrai pas travailler. Je ne voulais pas que tu le préviennes.

Alexandre lance un regard d'avertissement à son garde. Il aperçoit Démétrios aidant les apprentis, et Toraj allongé au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-Il prie Mazda sans interruption depuis hier soir, répond le Thessalien.

-Prie Mazda toi aussi, Lysimaque.

Le garde s'éberlue. Alexandre ne rigole pas. Lysimaque s'agenouille et prie. Alexandre se poste de l'autre côté de la couche, sur le siège de Ptolémée, et cueille la main de son philos.

-Phai, respire!

Philippe administre le poison au jeune homme. Alexandre est terrifié. _Il va mourir._ Puis, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. _Ô Apollon! Aie pitié de moi, aie pitié d'Héphaistion! Il mourra sans ton aide divine. Je veillerai à restaurer tous tes temples en Macédoine et à te rendre grâce à Delphes, je prierai Zeus de t'accorder son pardon, tu auras un festin et des vierges, des garçons, les plus beaux, et…_

La brume glisse par les fenêtres. Tous sauf Alexandre sont trop occupés pour le remarquer. Une silhouette se dessine aux côtés du roi et pose un genou au sol. Philippe lève les yeux sur l'apparition et fige. Alexandre est silencieux. _Merci._ Apollon glisse une main amoureuse sur la joue de l'Athénien.

-Remplis tes promesse, roi Alexandre, et rends-moi la dague que tu as prise à Héphaistion.

Alexandre baisse les yeux à son ceinturon et remet la dague d'Hermaphrodite au dieu. Ses mains tremblent. Il fixe le corps inerte de son philos. Apollon cueille la dague et s'assoit sur la couche. Philippe est sidéré. Le dieu caresse une seconde de plus le visage du jeune homme, puis se mord la lèvre. L'ichor perle. Apollon embrasse son amant. Une goutte divine touche les lèvres de l'Athénien et coule dans sa bouche, éliminant les coupures sur son visage, les ecchymoses sur son cou, ses cicatrices, les coups de dague, le poison, réparant son bras cassé. Le jeune homme sent l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, il a la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Apollon se redresse. Héphaistion inspire une goulée d'air comme s'il venait de naître.

-Apollon? s'étonne-t-il.

-Le roi Alexandre et moi avons passé notre premier marché. Il tient beaucoup à toi chaton.

Le dieu quitte la couche.

-On se reverra, chaton. Repose-toi.

Alexandre n'attend pas une seconde de plus. Il bondit sur la couche de son philos et se jette de tout son long contre lui, le pressant contre son cœur, embrassant sa joue, alors que le dieu s'engouffre dans la brume sans plus d'explications. Lysimaque et Toraj cessent de prier pour rejoindre la couche et constater le miracle.

-Phai, je t'interdis de mourir.

L'Athénien tourne la tête. Alexandre l'observe, les yeux de miel bordés d'eau.

-Ptolémée m'a tout dit. J'ai tous les noms. Ils paieront.

Héphaistion ferme les yeux. La honte le recouvre.

-Je suis le problème.

-Ne dis pas cela. Tu es parfait.

-Je suis faible.

-C'est faux.

-Alex, je n'ai pas ma place nulle part.

-Tu l'as avec moi. Ils… ils t'ont mis n'importe quoi dans la tête, Phai.

-Tu crois?

-Moi, je le crois, déclare Toraj.

-Tu vois, souris doucement Alexandre. Même Toraj est d'accord.

Héphaistion baisse le regard.

-Cette dague que tu as remise à Apollon, en un coup elle envoie sa victime dans le Tartare. Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter.

-J'aurais accepté de déposer ma couronne pour qu'il te sauve, Phai.

-Vrai?

-Vrai.

Lysimaque et Démétrios échangent un regard. Si tout ce qui garde Alexandre en poste est Héphaistion, alors ils ont eu raison de se liguer contre Cratère. Toraj s'exclame.

-Ishtion, mes prières n'ont pas été vaines!

L'Athénien s'adosse contre le mur. Il se sent bien. L'air est tiède, un certain parfum divin vole autour de son corps.

-Bien sûr que non, Toraj. Mazda m'a maintenu en vie toute la nuit.

L'eunuque étreint son protégé. Il est ému, et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il n'a pas de mots.

-Merci, Toraj.

L'eunuque le relâche. On cogne à la porte. Lysimaque l'entrouvre. C'est Ésope de Pallène.

-Les délégués de l'amphictyonie de Delphes demandent à être reçus par le roi.

-Je viens, lance Alexandre.

Il prend un instant et pose sa tête sur les cuisses de son philos, les yeux fermés.

-Viens avec moi, Phai. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase.

Alexandre enserre son philos et inspire son parfum.

-On y va?

-Si tu te lèves…

Alexandre fait un effort surhumain pour relâcher son philos et se lever. Il ajuste son chiton et passe une main dans ses cheveux d'Achille. Héphaistion se lève, nu, et Toraj lui amène des vêtements bleus.

-Bleus? s'enquit l'Athénien. Hier aussi tu voulais que je porte du bleu.

-C'est le bleu du manteau de Mazda, pour te protéger.

Héphaistion acquiesce. Toraj lui fait enfiler ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, le médecin Philippe renvoie ses apprentis et le matériel à ses quartiers. Il reste cependant.

-Je vais sans doute commencer à croire au panthéon, déclare-t-il. Était-ce réellement Apollon?

-Oui, répondent au même moment le roi et son favori.

Ils échangent un regard et sourient. Le médecin acquiesce.

-S'ils pouvaient intervenir plus souvent, alors moins de blessés mourraient lors des batailles.

-Les dieux ne peuvent pas sauver tout le monde, Philippe, déclare le roi. Sinon, mon père serait en vie et je ne serais pas roi ; Héphaistion n'aurais pas été victime d'Apollon et tu n'aurais pas avoir foi.

Philippe fait un pas vers la porte, puis se retourne vers l'Athénien, une pensée fugace à l'esprit.

-Je te l'avais dit, Héphaistion : jamais deux sans trois.


	20. Chapitre 19 : la princesse de Dardanie

**Chapitre 19 : la princesse de Dardanie**

-Antipatros, attends!

Le général s'arrête devant la porte d'Eumène.

-Je dois te parler.

Le général entre et referme la porte. La lumière des flambeaux allonge l'ombre du bureau du secrétaire. Antipatros s'assoit face à Eumène et baisse les yeux sur un pli entre ses mains.

-Je viens de le recevoir. Amyntor s'adresse à son fils et exige de lui qu'il le rejoigne à Babylone au plus tard dans dix jours.

-Démosthène aurait-il rallié Athènes à Babylone?

-Possiblement. Alexandre va se jeter directement dans une embuscade s'il marche en Béotie : il ne sait pas que la Perse l'attend.

-C'est une possibilité. Et puis, si c'est le cas, il voudra tout de même se battre.

-Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Antipatros, je compte sur toi pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Il ne doit pas marcher sur la Béotie.

-L'armée sera levée à l'aube.

-Empêche cela.

Antipatros soupire.

-Nous nous trompons.

-Sans doute pas.

-Alexandre planifie de me démettre de mes fonctions à la prochaine entorse. Je ne peux pas acquiescer à ta demande.

Le secrétaire le fixe d'un œil désapprobateur.

-Aussi, remets le pli à Héphaistion dès demain matin. Peut-être qu'il partira pour Babylone et réglera ainsi lui-même l'addiction d'Alexandre?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour tenter d'influencer Héphaistion en ce sens. J'ai assez d'embrouilles avec lui.

Eumène fausse le cachet pour lui redonner une apparence vierge. Antipatros cueille le pli.

-Autre chose?

-Cette princesse de Dardanie, Alexandre planifie-t-il de l'épouser?

-Il épousera Héphaistion avant Leda.

Le secrétaire grimace. _Antipatros n'a pas tort. Mais, Alexandre ne peut pas se permettre autant._

-Le roi ne mettra pas le pied en Asie avant d'avoir un héritier, déclare Eumène. Je fausserai le budget s'il le faut. Il doit avoir un fils et rapidement. Assure-toi que la princesse de Dardanie le rejoigne cette nuit.

* * *

Héphaistion sent une main dans ses cheveux. Il garde les yeux clos, il ne bouge pas. Les doigts caressent ses tempes, ses joues, ses lèvres. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Couché sur le dos, il perçoit le mouvement au-dessus de lui, quelqu'un bouge. _Alexandre…_ Les mains relèvent son chiton militaire, deux jambes touchent les siennes. Elles sont graciles et pleines. _Heu…_ _Alexandre?_

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. La chambre est plongée dans le noir. Il aperçoit deux yeux brillant sous les reflets lunaires. À côté du favori, le roi se retourne sur la couche et marmonne dans son sommeil. _Ce n'est pas Alexandre! _Brutalement, la silhouette l'étrangle. Héphaistion repousse la silhouette et la jette au bas de la couche. Elle tente de fuir. L'Athénien la retient. Les braseros éteints, il lui est difficile de voir les traits exacts de l'assaillant_._ La silhouette frappe l'Athénien au front, il titube. La silhouette s'enfuit, Héphaistion la poursuit, attrape une épée et saute sur la silhouette, lui transperce par quatre fois la cage thoracique. Le corps inanimé retombe mollement au sol. L'Athénien est sidéré. _Si quelqu'un a pu se rendre jusqu'ici, c'est que personne ne garde les portes._ L'Athénien presse le pas et sort de la chambre. Empilés l'un sur l'autre, Lysimaque et Aristonos sont inconscients. Un claquement de sandale dans le couloir. Héphaistion tourne la tête. Une ombre s'enfuit. _Un complice? Comment ont-ils pu maîtriser Lysimaque et Aristonos? Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué au lieu de s'en prendre au roi? Qui savait que j'étais là? Les assassins sont-ils passés par ma chambre? Toraj et Asclépion…_

Héphaistion change son épée de main et s'adosse contre les portes. Il gardera toute la nuit la chambre du roi et, même si le complice ne risque pas de revenir, l'Athénien tient fermement son épée. _Toraj et Asclépion attendront. Alexandre avant tout._

Une heure passe. Héphaistion sent ses paupières tomber. L'adrénaline a quitté ses veines et Morphée tente de le séduire. Mais, l'Athénien résiste. Il se force à marcher un peu. Il tient bon. Il réveille Hélios.

Les esclaves commencent leur journée. Ils préparent les repas du matin, se rendent aux chambres de leurs maîtres, s'assurent que les bancs soient propres, que les jardins soient taillés, que les dalles soient impeccables. L'activité maintient Héphaistion en éveil. Quelqu'un s'avance vers lui. Il brandit son épée par réflexe.

-Héphaistion?

C'est Antipatros.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi Lysimaque et Aristonos sont inconscients?

-Quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre d'Alexandre cette nuit, déclare le favori. Je l'ai tué.

Antipatros fige. _Il a tué la princesse Dardanie?_

-Où est son corps? pose le général.

-À l'intérieur, je n'ai pas vu de qui il s'agissait. Les braseros étaient éteints et je suis sorti immédiatement pour garder les portes.

-À cette heure, tu peux sans doute quitter ton poste.

Au moment où Antipatros termine sa phrase, Alexandre se réveille.

-Je préfère rester ici, répond l'Athénien.

_C'est Phai que j'entends dehors?_ Le roi enfile un chiton militaire et pousse la porte.

-Phai?

Le roi remarque les cernes sous ses yeux et les paupières péniblement levées.

-Sac à vin, as-tu dormi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Non, ne réponds pas, tu vas d'abord dormir.

Le roi lui pointe sa propre couche. Héphaistion fait non de la tête.

-Je vais aller rejoindre mes hommes dans le grand champ. Je dormirai plus tard.

-Je reporterai le départ.

Alexandre tire son philos dans sa chambre. Antipatros entre sans y être invité, craignant que Leda soit en effet bel et bien morte.

-Où est le cadavre? s'enquit-il.

Alexandre se fige.

-De quel cadavre parle-t-on?

-Il est ici, répond le favori.

Héphaistion contourne le bureau, les coussins et la couche, puis aperçoit allongé sur le côté, près du mur, l'intrus. Ses vêtements sont tachés de sang.

-C'est un péplos de femme, lâche Antipatros.

Héphaistion retourne le cadavre sur le dos et jure.

-La princesse de Dardanie! s'horrifie Alexandre. Phai! Qu'est-ce qu…

-C'était cette nuit, bafouille-t-il. Elle est montée sur moi et m'a étranglé, on s'est battus et, dans le noir, je lui ai asséné quelques coups d'épée.

-Quelques? Elle est morte! panique le roi. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au roi Clitos? Il voudra se soulever contre moi!

-Calme-toi, Alex.

Héphaistion prend le roi par les épaules et capture son regard d'ambre. Alexandre s'apaise instantanément.

-Elle est morte. Hadès ne va pas nous la rendre. J'irai en Dardanie régler la situation et toi, tu fonces sur Thèbes.

-Je ne peux pas t'envoyer seul… je ne peux pas t'envoyer : tu es mon meilleur général.

Antipatros hausse un sourcil.

-J'irai en Dardanie avec Toraj et Asclé. Donne-moi cent hommes. Cela devrait suffire.

-Pas du tout, lâche Antipatros. Si le roi Clitos décide de te tuer, tu mourras. Il te faut une armée entière.

-Tu me sous-estimes, bravache l'Athénien. Si j'ai su manipuler Artaxerxès, alors je saurai manipuler Clitos.

-Manipules-tu Alexandre? glace Antipatros.

L'Athénien lui lance un regard meurtrier. Le roi s'interpose.

-Antipatros, je crois que tu as encore des leçons à tirer des récents événements. Hier encore, nous avons eu une longue conversation concernant ton rôle dans la ligue de Cratère. Je tiens ma promesse, alors tiens la tienne. Qui plus est, il est normal que je sois légèrement influencé par Héphaistion : il est mon second et mon héritier.

-Ton héritier? s'étrangle Antipatros.

-Comment cela? s'ébahit l'Athénien.

-Je viens d'en décider ainsi. Si Hadès vient me chercher à Thèbes, alors Héphaistion prendra les rênes du royaume.

-Alexandre, intervient Antipatros, tu ne peux pas nommer qui tu veux comme successeur : le synedrion n'en sait rien, tu n'as pas eu son assentiment, et puis Héphaistion n'est pas de ton sang.

-Nous partageons la même âme, déclare le roi. Le sang n'a rien à faire ici : il est moi et je suis lui.

-Tu vas trop loin, Alexandre! gronde le général.

-Ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom! rugit le roi. Tu me dois obéissance et respect, alors compte-toi chanceux d'être toujours vivant!

Le général boue de rage. Il lance un regard noir au favori.

-Je t'ai à l'œil, Grec.

Alexandre franchit les limites de la furie. C'est un affront de trop. Il arrache l'épée des mains d'Héphaistion et saute sur Antipatros. L'Athénien s'écrie, empêche le roi de décapiter le général, reçoit la lame dans le bras, lâche un cri. Le roi s'arrête net, pétrifié, terrifié, lâche la lame et se recule précipitamment, butant le mur contre son dos.

Antipatros y voit son opportunité de s'éclipser.

-Je vais prévenir Philippe!

Le favori presse son bras contre lui, se mord les lèvres pour réprimer un cri douloureux. Il a le biceps scindé, heureusement l'os n'est pas touché.

-Phai, je… je ne voulais pas…

L'Athénien et le roi échangent un regard. Sans mot dire, le favori prend la direction des quartiers du médecin. Alexandre est désemparé. Il suit son philos comme Péritas le ferait. Il n'ose pas le toucher. Il tente de lever les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de son philos, mais il est plus petit, _plus faible, émotionnellement instable, je suis un danger pour lui. Je dois l'envoyer loin de moi. Pour sa propre sécurité._

-Phai…

Alexandre est rongé par le remord. Son philos cache l'entaille sous sa main, mais le sang coule jusqu'à son coude.

-Va t'occuper de l'armée, siffle l'Athénien.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Oui, tu peux.

-Phai, pardonne-moi.

-Tu es déjà pardonné.

-C'est Antipatros qui devait recevoir le coup, je ne…

-Tais-toi, Alex.

Le roi retient son souffle. Héphaistion le distance. Alexandre sent ses jambes se figer. Il s'en veut terriblement. _Comment ai-je pu le blesser?_

Quelqu'un l'appelle. Coénos. Il doit se retourner, il doit répondre. Le favori s'éloigne et Alexandre n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de la chevelure flamboyante. Coénos le rejoint finalement.

-On a un problème. Antipatros n'est pas dehors pour guider les hommes.

-Je sais. Fais-le à sa place.

Coénos s'ébahit.

-Mais….

-Cours, Coénos. Et, demande à Amayas héraut d'Héphaistion de réunir les cent meilleurs hetairoi de son lochos. Dis aussi à Amayas de les rassembler en bordure de la route menant vers le Couchant.

-Mais, pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Coénos repart sans plus attendre. Alexandre reste planté au milieu du couloir. Son philos a disparu. Le roi baisse les yeux sur sa main gauche et caresse sa cicatrice.

* * *

-Ishtion, il semble que tu sois tout le temps blessé.

-Évidemment, Toraj : je suis soldat.

-Je veux dire : non seulement la moitié du palais s'est liguée contre toi, mais tu es rendu au point où le roi lui-même te blesse. Tu devrais faire profil bas. Cela t'attirera moins d'ennuis et me donnera moins de travail – pas que je n'aime pas travailler pour toi, j'adore cela, mais mes pauvres bras sont endoloris à force de masser tes cicatrices avec de l'huile.

-Je ne t'impose rien : tu te lamentes pour le faire.

-Tu es le favori d'Alexandre, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être imparfait. N'est-ce pas, médecin?

Philippe ne lève pas les yeux du bandage qu'il applique sur le biceps d'Héphaistion. Il ne porte pas du tout attention aux bavardages de l'eunuque.

-Tu parles trop, Toraj.

-Moi, je parle trop? Ça alors, tu n'as jamais entendu Bagoas!

-Bagoas… tu veux dire, le ministre? pose Héphaistion.

-Non, Bagoas, le nouveau favori de Codoman – je veux dire, Darius. Tu te souviens des jumeaux avec qui tu partageais l'aile des concubins? Bagoas est l'un d'eux. Eh bien, son frère a récemment été retrouvé noyé dans une fontaine et l'attention a été reportée sur lui, le dernier jeune étalon du harem… Mais, je connais l'appétit de Draius : il aime bien les beaux jeunes hommes et il s'en trouvera sans doute plusieurs d'ici quelques mois.

-Et, comment sais-tu tout cela, Toraj?

-Mon réseau est très large, Ishtion. À ce qu'on dit, Bagoas est encore plus beau que toi. C'est évidemment faux. Il a simplement été châtré très jeune : il est imberbe et sans véritable musculature.

-Pourquoi toujours des eunuques?

-Pour ne pas que la reine – ou n'importe quelle concubine royale – porte l'enfant d'un autre que le Grand Roi. Le scandale serait terrible, Ishtion! Car, n'oublie pas, le Grand Roi est l'élu de Mazda.

-Mais, mon père est ministre à la cour de Darius et il possède encore toute sa masculinité.

-Impossible, Ishtion. Artaxerxès prévoyait faire un écart pour toi…

-Et Darius aussi.

-Comment? se stupéfie l'eunuque. Darius te veut à sa cour?

Le médecin termine le bandage et se détourne, fait semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation, mais enregistre tout dans sa mémoire.

-Oui, selon ce pli qu'Antipatros m'a remis en quittant, mon père m'ordonne de le rejoindre à Babylone et me propose carrément de reprendre mon poste de favori du Grand Roi. Il m'assure que je ne serai pas châtré.

-Ton père se trompe, Ishtion, ou alors il te ment. Mais, foi de Toraj, tu perdras tout ce que tu as pu gagner si tu retournes au palais.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Et, avec l'affaire de la princesse de Dardanie… Tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'elle voulait se faufiler jusqu'à la couche d'Alexandre et forcer les choses entre eux, mais elle a dû paniquer en réalisant que je n'étais pas Alexandre – savait-elle seulement que je couche avec le roi?

-Plusieurs connaissent la rumeur, mais peu veulent admettre que le roi a véritablement un penchant pour les hommes.

-Je vois. Allons nous préparer maintenant. Les plans ont changé : Alexandre m'envoie régler l'affaire Leda en Dardanie. Ensuite, nous retrouverons l'armée en Béotie.

* * *

Le roi passe les troupes en revue. Les hommes sont heureux d'avoir pu passer quelques jours avec leurs familles, mais retourner aussi tôt au combat est démotivant et Alexandre le sait. Il a préparé un discours, cependant ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers son philos blessé et il a complètement oublié ses lignes. Il invente un peu, puis fait sonner le cor. Les bataillons se mettent en branle. Le roi fait faire demi-tour à Bucéphale. Il aperçoit une bête blanche surmontée d'un cavalier, les cheveux en feu, galopant à toute allure vers lui. Alexandre arrête sa monture. Héphaistion le rejoint. Son philos, le biceps bandé, lève son bras intact pour cueillir la main du roi.

-Fais attention à toi, Alex.

Il acquiesce.

-Je suis encore désolé, Phai.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Je vais bien. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai fini en Illyrie.

-Ne manque pas la bataille. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur général.

L'Athénien sourit et embrasse le sceau de Macédoine au doigt d'Alexandre.

-Que les dieux veillent sur toi.

* * *

Héphaistion rejoint sa troupe en bordure de la route ouest. Les chariots sont prêts, Toraj inspecte les hommes en leur laissant chacun un commentaire. Le général rejoint son héraut.

-Nous partons.

Amayas embouche la trompette. L'Athénien prend les devants. Toraj talonne sa monture. Il rejoint son protégé et ouvre la bouche.

-Toraj, je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot.

L'eunuque se scandalise. Le général ne lui accorde aucun regard. Son bras le fait souffrir, le départ d'Alexandre aussi, et il n'a pas la tête à crouler sous les babillages du Perse. Celui-ci abdique et ralentit à la hauteur d'Amayas. Le héraut ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Toraj sourit et ouvre la bouche.

-Toraj! rugit le général. Je te demande une journée de silence, c'est tout.

L'eunuque croise les bras. Cependant, il ne pipe mot et garde le menton fier.

-Dans sept heures, nous serons à Naissos, indique le général.

Les routes menant à l'ouest sont peu entretenues. On favorise les routes menant en Grèce et en Perse, les commerciales. Les routes illyriennes sont reléguées au dernier rang d'importance, si importance on y apporte, car les barbares de ces régions se rebellent depuis l'avènement de la Macédoine. Leur prospérité n'a jamais intéressé Pella, si ce n'est des tributs remis à la Macédoine.

Les arbres poussent où bon leur semble, le sable et la terre battue se mélangent à l'argile et aux racines noueuses. Le terrain est difficile pour les chevaux, et Héphaistion est forcé de ralentir la cadence. Il rajoute deux heures au trajet.

La troupe franchit la Lyncestide et la Pélagonie, traverse la frontière macédonienne. La pluie s'abat alors, fine et transparente, à peine assez grosse pour déranger les cavaliers. Les arbres sont plus rapprochés, en îlots, dans les vallées entre les monts aux cimes impressionnantes. L'herbe s'agrippe aux sabots des chevaux et l'argile rend les routes glissantes. Le général ne permet pas de pause : il veut en finir avec cette mission et retrouver au plus vite le roi. Il craint un second attentat. _Le complice est toujours en liberté._

C'est au cœur de l'après-midi, les cuisses en feu après un tel exercice, que la troupe parvient en bordure de Naissos. La ville est protégée par une palissade de rondins. Héphaistion se fait annoncer. Une sentinelle court avertir le roi et revient avec son autorisation d'ouvrir les portes. Le général pénètre dans la ville. Les hetairoi sont surpris : les habitations sont semblables à celles de Macédoine et les rues ont le même point de rencontre commun, soit le palais royal. Par contre, les habitants de la région portent des vêtements plus couvrants, et plus laineux. Les enfants et les femmes sont cachés dans les maisons, à l'abri de la pluie, effrayés par la troupe de cavaliers étrangers. Les hommes longent les habitations, tentant d'échapper aux gouttelettes, et lèvent des yeux méfiants sur la troupe.

Un corps d'arme dardanien rejoint la troupe d'Héphaistion et l'escorte jusqu'au palais. Le général est accueilli avec les honneurs réservés au souverain macédonien : on s'occupe de sa monture, on lui propose de quitter son armure et son himation pour des vêtements secs. Le général accepte vivement. Il demande d'emmener Toraj et Amayas avec lui en audience, et on lui accorde sa demande. Un garde les escorte jusqu'à la chambre d'audience et ils sont immédiatement reçus par le roi, vassal d'Alexandre. Le général s'avance au centre de la petite pièce et s'arrête. Clitos, sur un siège de pierre, sans dais ni ornements, lève la main vers lui.

-Général, tu portes pour moi un message d'Alexandre?

-Pas tout à fait, roi Clitos. Il s'avère qu'on complot s'est déclaré à Pella et je viens t'en informer en personne.

-Un complot? s'enquit-il.

-En effet. La princesse Leda a tenté d'assassiner le roi Alexandre, ment l'Athénien. Je suis intervenu et, malheureusement, la princesse s'est interposée devant mon épée. Elle n'y a pas survécu.

Le Dardanien ne bronche pas.

-Je t'apporte ainsi le corps de ta fille, déclare Héphaistion, de même que le pardon d'Alexandre. Il veut bien croire que tu ne planifiais aucun attentat contre lui ou la Macédoine, et c'est dans cette optique qu'il n'attaquera pas Naissos.

Le Dardanien hoche de la tête, pragmatique.

-Je suis surpris par tes paroles, général, puisque j'ai moi-même grande considération pour le roi Alexandre, et ma fille l'admirait de même. Ses gestes m'étonnent. Es-tu certain qu'il s'agisse d'elle?

-Je peux te dévoiler la version longue des faits.

-J'aimerais.

-Bien. J'étais avec le roi, dans sa chambre, car comme la rumeur le veut, je suis l'amant officiel d'Alexandre.

Le roi hausse un sourcil. Il ne savait pas. Héphaistion ne s'en préoccupe pas.

-Je me suis réveillé au creux de la nuit et j'ai découvert la princesse Leda les mains sur le cou du roi Alexandre, l'étranglant. Je l'ai repoussée, elle a tenté de fuir, et elle a trouvé le fil de mon épée. Dans la noirceur, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Je suis sorti et j'ai aperçu un complice. Je n'ai pas pu l'identifier. Ce n'est qu'au matin que la nouvelle est tombée.

Le roi Clitos maîtrise son flegme.

-Ce sont là de graves événements qui se sont déroulés, fait-il. Je suis certain que ma fille n'avait pas de tels desseins. La situation a dû… basculer.

-Il est à ajouter que la princesse n'avait pas été annoncée au roi cette nuit-là et que c'est en intruse qu'elle s'est présentée.

-Tout porte à croire que tu voulais te débarrasser d'elle.

Héphaistion s'étonne.

-Comment peux-tu porter un tel jugement?

-Comme tu me l'as dit, tu es l'amant du roi Alexandre. Tu n'as rien à gagner avec un roi qui prend épouse.

-Je crois qu'une grave méprise se mêle aux faits, roi Clitos.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu as assassiné ma fille, la future épouse du roi de Macédoine, dans le simple but de conserver ta place.

-C'est faux, siffle l'Athénien. Et puis, Alexandre a clairement manifesté son désintérêt envers la princesse Leda : de là sans doute découle son initiative de violer l'intimité du roi dans son propre bénéfice.

-Tu accuses ma fille d'avoir agi contre le roi Alexandre?

-Pas du tout. Il s'agit d'une possibilité. Les faits sont qu'on ne saura jamais le fond de sa pensée.

-Parce que tu l'as assassinée.

Héphaistion fait un effort pour réprimer son exaspération.

-J'ai protégé la vie de mon souverain.

-Mon conseil doit délibérer, déclare le roi Clitos. Tu peux disposer. Tu peux installer ton campement en bordure de Naissos, hors des fortifications.

Héphaistion acquiesce et fait demi-tour. Sue ses talons, Toraj et Amayas ne pipent mot. Le général serre les dents et retrouve ses hommes. Ses commandants s'alignent à son arrivée.

-Réunissez vos hommes, déclare le général. Nous passerons la nuit hors des murs.

Les commandants envoient leurs hérauts arpenter la ville. Les soldats, durant l'entretien, ont en effet eu le loisir de se dégourdir les jambes après une journée à cheval. Héphaistion ne perd pas de temps : il part juger le terrain hors des fortifications avec Amayas et Toraj.

-Ce roi voulait te provoquer, lâche l'eunuque.

-Je sais. Il est frustré d'avoir perdu contre Alexandre et il est encore plus frustré maintenant que sa fille est morte. Et puis, je crois qu'il avait lui-même demandé à un assassin de s'occuper de mon cas afin de libérer la place pour la princesse Leda.

-Comment? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit au roi Clitos, interroge Toraj.

Le trio franchit les murs. Les oreilles indiscrètes ne peuvent plus les entendre.

-En fait, avoue le général, la princesse Leda a tenté de m'assassiner. Ce n'est pas Alexandre qu'elle visait, cependant il est plus facile de soumettre Clitos en lui mettant sous le nez ces informations plutôt que les véritables.

-Le roi n'a pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, déclare Amayas.

-Je sais, soupire Héphaistion. J'étais certain que mon charme m'aiderait à le convaincre, mais il semble qu'en armure et sans mise en beauté, je n'ai pas le même effet. Il me résiste, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

-Eh bien, fait Toraj, si tu n'avais pas regardé ses yeux mais plus bas, tu aurais bien vu que tu n'es pas sans effet.

-Toraj, comment peux-tu oser? s'insurge le général.

L'eunuque esquisse un sourire malin.

-Je voulais savoir quel type d'homme est ce roi Clitos. Tu lui plais, Ishtion, et demain lorsque tu reverras le roi, je m'assurerai que tu sois convenablement préparé pour la rencontre.

-Je suis ici en tant que général. Je ne me farderai pas.

-Ishtion, fais-moi confiance. Ai-je déjà trahi ta confiance?

-Non…

-Bon. Tu te coucheras très tôt ce soir et…

-Ici, voilà l'endroit où nous installerons les tentes, l'interrompt le général.

Le terrain est plat et recouvert de sable, moins glissant que l'argile ou l'herbe. Le général envoie son héraut transmettre l'information aux commandants et s'adosse contre la palissade de bois.

-Penses-tu qu'Alexandre est tombé dans un piège?

* * *

Alexandre fait installer le campement en bordure de Paralia. Des fortifications sont amorcées, les tentes sont élevées, les marchands et les prostituées suivant l'armée se préparent pour une soirée occupée.

Alexandre laisse Bucéphale à Ésope et réunit son état-major. Sous le pavillon royal, il ne manque qu'Héphaistion et le roi le ressent comme un pieux dans la gorge, incapable de respirer. Il pose les mains sur la table pendant qu'Ajax étale la carte et dépose les pions représentant les différents corps armés, alliés et ennemis. Les généraux sont d'un côté de la table : de l'autre, ce sont les hérauts, les subalternes immédiats et les ingénieurs. Eumène et son frère Hiéronymos se placent directement face à Alexandre, la place qu'il réserve habituellement à son favori. Le roi est irrité. Il fixe son secrétaire jusqu'à ce que le Grec et lui échangent un long regard. Le secrétaire fait signe à son frère de rejoindre les ingénieurs : lui-même s'y rend. Mieux vaut ne pas irriter le roi en pleine campagne. La place d'Héphaistion est libérée. Le roi se sent mieux.

Il organise ses idées. Il ne veut que faire le point sur la journée, savoir quels sont les ressources restantes, quels itinéraires sont gardés par des ennemis, quels nouveaux messages des espions sont parvenus jusqu'à lui.

-Et, d'Illyrie? A-t-on reçu quelque chose? s'enquit-il.

-Nous avons reçu un pli, déclare Eumène.

-D'Héphaistion?

-Non, concernant le tribut remis. Les rois ont accepté la demande macédonienne.

-Ah. Et, Héphaistion? insiste Alexandre.

Lysimaque soupire.

-Nous avons marché toute la journée vers le midi, et il a marché toute la journée vers le couchant. Même s'il a prévu d'envoyer un compte-rendu, il ne parviendra pas avant demain soir.

-Je ne peux pas attendre.

-Il le faudra bien, réplique Antipatros. C'est hors de notre contrôle.

Alexandre croise les bras.

-Très bien. Cela conclut le conseil. Eumène, charge le coursier le plus rapide de transmettre ceci à Héphaistion.

Le roi dévoile sous la lumière des flambeaux un billet. Cratère et Cassandre échangent un regard entendu. Aristonos esquisse un sourire. Démétrios se penche à l'oreille de Ptolémée et murmure. Ptolémée pose une main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. Il croise le regard d'Eumène. Le secrétaire est très ennuyé.

-Mon roi, fait-il, je crois que notre meilleur coursier devrait être conservé avec nous afin de pallier à une urgence.

-C'est une urgence.

Les philoi de Miéza sont morts de rire. Alexandre rougit violemment.

-Cessez de vous moquer.

Les conseillers font un effort terrible pour cacher leur ridicule.

-Je dois tenir mon héritier au courant de la campagne.

Les rires disparaissent instantanément. Les yeux sont de glace, le sang boue.

-L'héritier? lâche Séleucos.

-Depuis quand est-il ton héritier? s'écrie Néarque.

Antipatros gronde. Alexandre demande le silence. Il l'obtient.

-J'ai procédé à un vote pour cette motion. Héphaistion est mon héritier.

-Un vote? Qui a voté? s'insurge Léonnatos.

-Moi, déclare Alexandre. C'était un vote avec moi-même.

Le pavillon éclate. Alexandre est transpercé de répliques acerbes. _Ils sont tous jaloux. Je ne pourrai jamais leur confier le royaume, ils finiront par s'entredéchirer… ils le font déjà…._

La commotion atteint un summum.

-Nous voulons un vote de l'assemblée, clame Amphotéros.

-Votons tous ensemble, propose l'ingénieur Diadès.

-Très bien, accepte le roi. Nous voterons à main levée. Premier choix : que ceux qui souhaitent que le roi les démette de leurs fonctions parce qu'ils se sont rebellés contre l'autorité royale et la décision de mettre le second du roi en tant qu'héritier lèvent la main.

-C'est quoi ce choix? ose Érigyios.

-C'est le premier choix.

Personne ne bouge.

-Parfait, conclut Alexandre. Je n'ai pas besoin de nommer le second choix dans ce cas.

-Quel est-il?

-Ceux qui souhaitent qu'Héphaisiton soit mon successeur?

Toutes les mains se lèvent, sauf une.

-Cratère? s'enquit le roi. Tu t'es abstenu.

-Aristote nous a appris à dénicher les sophismes, et je ne peux pas accepter d'avoir à trancher dans un faux dilemme.

Le roi roule les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne cherche pas la vérité, Cratère.

-Que cherches-tu?

Il commence à irriter sérieusement Alexandre.

-Je cherche à mettre les bonnes personnes aux bonnes places. Et, toi n'ayant pas voté, je vais devoir te remettre à ta place. Tu perds ton titre de général et tu rejoindras le lochos de Lysimaque. Tu seras au dernier rang. Ainsi, lâche comme tu es, tu pourras t'enfuir plus facilement lors de la confrontation avec Thèbes.

Le silence tombe sur la tablée. Le déshonneur plane sur Cratère. Il serre les dents.

-Vous pouvez maintenant disposer, déclare le roi. Eumène, je veux que ce pli parvienne dans un jour tout au plus à Héphaistion.

-Bien, mon roi.

* * *

Héphaistion finit par s'endormir. La pluie tombe vigoureusement depuis une heure. Tout est calme, tout est immobile.

L'Athénien ouvre les yeux. Devant lui, le nid d'Apollon. L'or et les fleurs et la vigne et les plumes s'entrelacent. Personne n'est à l'intérieur. _C'est un rêve._ Héphaistion quitte le palais. Son attention est attirée par une main le saluant. Elle sort d'un nuage brumeux. Le jeune homme franchit l'esplanade et s'enfonce dans la brume. L'air est tiède et parfumé à l'ambroisie. Sous les pieds nus du jeune homme, les dalles le mènent directement devant un autre palais. Celui-ci est plus petit, moins imposant et ainsi réservé. La brume cascade depuis les marches, et les colonnes plongent l'intérieur dans une certaine noirceur. Le jeune homme ne se sent pas à l'aise. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il tourne la tête.

-Hermaphrodite?

Le dieu esquisse un sourire malin.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu es rentré sain et sauf sur la terre des hommes, que tu t'es battu pour la gloire d'Alexandre et que tu t'es départi d'un bien irremplaçable pour ton cher roi?

-Comment?

Le dieu perd son sourire et tire le jeune homme dans son palais. Héphaistion ne résiste pas. La poigne divine lui tord les os. Il échappe un petit cri.

-Tu es faible, regarde-toi. Un homme avec un cœur de femme, un esprit de femme! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de t'aider? J'ai sans doute succombé à tes charmes… Si tu n'étais pas mortel, j'aurais juré que ta mère est Éris déesse de la Discorde!

-Tu connais ma mère?

Hermaphrodite grimace avec dédain.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ton nombril. Mets-toi là.

Le dieu relâche le jeune homme à côté de sa couche. Héphaistion s'assoit, incertain. Le dieu croise les bras.

-Tu as remis ma précieuse dague à Apollon.

-C'était pour sauver…

-Je sais. Mais, je ne peux pas te pardonner ce geste. Apollon peut s'attaquer à moi n'importe quand. Tu lui as donné le seul objet qui peut m'anéantir, comprends-tu?

-Je… Oui, je comprends.

Le dieu rugit. Le jeune homme se triture les mains.

-Tu m'as arraché ma liberté! Je t'arracherai la tienne!

L'Athénien est pétrifié. Hermaphrodite sort de son exomide une serpe d'or.

Héphaistion se réveille brutalement sur sa couche, hurlant à pleins poumons, tremblant. Il s'écroule sur le tapis. Toraj se réveille instantanément et allume une chandelle.

-Ishtion?

-Je vais bien, Toraj. Je suis désolé.

Le général grogne et s'assoit contre son bureau. L'eunuque s'agenouille devant lui et dépose la chandelle à l'écart. Pendant ce temps, Asclépion ravive les flambeaux.

-Ishtion, raconte-moi.

-J'ai rêvé qu'Hermaphrodite m'enlevait tout ce qu'il m'a offert.

-Ishtion, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le général acquiesce rapidement et glisse une main entre ses cuisses pour se rassurer. Il ne trouve rien. Il panique.

-Hermaphrodite! crie-t-il. Non! Ce n'était pas un rêve!

Il bondit sur ses pieds et arrache les fibules de son chiton. L'étoffe tombe. Le général pose les mains sur sa poitrine rebondie.

-Comment as-tu pu? s'horrifie-t-il. Hermaphrodite!

Toraj se mord les doigts, choqué. Amayas entre en armes dans la tente du général, prêt à le protégrer. Il s'écrie, Héphaisiton l'aperçoit. Il panique.

-Tu ne dis rien! ordonne-t-il.

Le héraut acquiesce. Toraj se lève lentement, les yeux allant de la poitrine aux cuisses, puis inversement, pour finalement trouver le regard terrifié de son protégé.

-Ishtion, comment est-ce possible?

-Hermaphrodite m'a puni. J'ai remis sa dague à Apollon. Il m'a… il m'a… Ma chirurgie à Athènes, j'avais enfin mon torse… Hermaphrodite m'a tout enlevé!

L'eunuque acquiesce lentement.

-Ne panique pas, Ishtion. On trouvera un moyen de réparer tout cela.

-Ne pas paniquer? crie-t-il. J'ai des seins, j'ai tout perdu!

-Je prierai Mazda.

-Mazda n'y peut rien!

Le général s'effondre en larmes.

-Je ne peux plus sortir d'ici, sanglote-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'Alexandre me voit ainsi. Je ne peux pas rencontrer le coi Clitos demain.

-Ishtion, je m'arrangerai pour dissimuler ta poitrine.

-Dissimuler? Tu as vu le grosseur de ces horreurs? La reine-mère Olympias en serait jalouse! Hermaphrodite a fait exprès, il veut me torturer, il veut me punir et il réussit tellement bien…

Toraj pose une couverture sur les épaules de son protégé et attrape ses mains pour qu'il cesse de trembler.

-Ishtion, nous trouverons une solution.

-Toraj… sanglote-t-il, ma carrière est ruinée…

L'eunuque donne une tape sur la main du général.

-Ne dis plus de mensonge. Là, je veux que tu dormes. Je vais préparer de quoi dissimuler ta poitrine pour la réunion avec le roi Clitos.

-Il ne peut pas voir le roi dans cet état, ose Amayas.

-Toi, si tu dis un seul mot, je te tue, gronde le général.

-Je ne dirai rien, lui assure le héraut.

Héphaistion s'assoit sur sa couche et s'emmitoufle dans la couverture. Ses larmes fendent ses joues comme des couteaux. _Hermaphrodite, comment as-tu pu?_


	21. Chapitre 20 : la couronne d'Alexandre

**Chapitre 20 : la couronne d'Alexandre**

Le roi Clitos dépose son coude sur l'accoudoir et appuie sa tête dans sa main.

-Le général est en retard, lâche-t-il.

Ses conseillers restent silencieux et immobiles. Des pas résonnent enfin dans le vestibule, le roi lève les yeux et aperçoit Toraj, escorté par deux gardes. Clitos retrousse le nez. _Pourquoi le général me fait-il attendre?_ L'eunuque s'arrête au centre de la chambre d'audience et se plie en deux. Il attend qu'on lui donne le droit de parole, mais n'étant pas la coutume en Illyrie, le roi s'impatiente.

\- Où est le général Héphaistion? soupire-t-il. Qui es-tu?

L'eunuque se redresse.

-Je suis Toraj, second du général Ishtion, et je viens t'annoncer que le général est souffrant. Je suis ici en son nom.

-Un homme ne tombe pas malade en une nuit, ramène-moi ton général.

-Il est souffrant, insiste Toraj.

Le roi dodeline de la tête et place ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Dans ce cas, je m'adresserai à toi, eunuque. Tâche d'être à la hauteur.

Toraj acquiesce. Il ne prend aucune remarque personnellement. _Ishtion m'avait prévenu : les Illyriens sont des barbares. Ils pensent différemment._

-Donc, soupire le roi, j'ai conclu auprès de mon conseil que le général Héphaistion est coupable du meurtre de ma fille.

-Ah, mais ce conseil ne sait pas tout de l'affaire! s'interpose Toraj.

-Quelles informations me manquent?

L'eunuque sourit intérieurement. Lui et Héphaisiton ont passé une heure à élaborer un mensonge pour pallier à un cas comme celui-ci.

-En fait, le roi Alexandre prévoyait de te nommer premier roi d'Illyrie si tu agréais à ses termes de paix, qui sont exactement les mêmes que ceux que tu as précédemment ratifiés avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de cette… opportunité.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame Toraj. Tout le monde le sait : le roi Alexandre te considère mieux que les autres rois puisque tu as été son plus grand adversaire. Mais, nous en voilà au point où ton conseil souhaite inculper le favori du roi Alexandre, alors que celui-ci voulait justement t'accorder une place de choix… Je peux garder mes lèvres scellées quant aux accusations contre le général Ishtion si la Dardanie promet de lever lesdites accusations, et ainsi tu accéderas au poste prestigieux. Évidemment, je parle au nom de l'intérêt commun.

-Parle-moi plus de ce poste de premier roi d'Illyrie.

-Bien sûr! Le roi Alexandre prévoyait faire de ce roi le premier qui serait au courant de ses décisions, et il aurait la possibilité de s'exprimer à l'assemblée macédonienne, voire de conseiller le roi! Cependant, ces privilèges viendront avec le degré de confiance établi entre les deux partis… et accuser le favori du roi briserait cette confiance.

Le roi est songeur. Toraj réprime son sourire vainqueur. _Ishtion avait raison : les Illyriens sont en compétition constante et leurs ambitions les poussent à croire n'importe quoi. Le plan fonctionnera._

-Es-tu certain que le roi Alexandre a pardonné les actes de ma fille Leda?

-Certain, acquiesce l'eunuque.

-Dans ce cas… je lève les accusations à l'encontre du général.

Toraj s'excite. Les conseillers murmurent.

-Il est formidable que nous puissions nous entendre ainsi, conclut l'eunuque. Et, si cela n'importune pas la Dardanie, le général Ishtion doit au plus vite se mettre en route pour rejoindre le roi Alexandre et il prévoit partir dans la journée.

-Bien sûr, je ne veux pas indisposer le général… ou le roi Alexandre.

Toraj acquiesce à nouveau. Il s'incline devant le roi Clitos et quitte le palais avec son escorte. Le scribe termine la dernière phrase. Clitos esquisse un sourire. _Premier roi d'Illyrie…_

Toraj, souriant avec satisfaction, rentre auprès de son protégé dans le campement externe. Les gardes font demi-tour. L'eunuque franchit les pans de la tente de son protégé et s'exclame :

-Nous avons réussi! Nous pouvons partir!

Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux nattés et gambade jusqu'au général, assis en boule sur sa couche, la couverture toujours autour de ses épaules, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il s'assoit sur la couche et bat des mains.

-Je te félicite, Toraj, marmonne le général. Comment a réagi le roi Clitos?

-Sa convoitise et son désir de supériorité l'ont fait pencher vers ce poste farfelu de premier roi.

Héphaistion étreint son philos. Toraj rougit.

-Ishtion, allons…

Il se défait gentiment et sourit.

-Comment vas-tu?

-J'ai mal au bras. Il faut changer mon bandage, je crois que ça s'est infecté avec la pluie d'hier.

-Autre chose?

-L'écharpe que tu as utilisée pour bander ma poitrine s'est desserrée. Et, je ne peux plus porter de simple chiton militaire : je dois cacher mon écharpe.

-Mais non…

-Toraj, il est clair que je cache quelque chose en dessous. As-tu avec toi une tunique cintrée? Les tuniques perses de dévoilent pas autant les formes que les tuniques grecques.

-Bien sûr, j'ai ma garde-robe avec moi et nous sommes de la même taille – non, je suis un peu moins grand. Cependant, le roi Alexandre trouvera étrange que tu portes mes vêtements.

-Peu importe, tant que personne ne remarque ma poitrine… Et puis, j'ai essayé mon armure et mon plastron ne me fait plus.

-Ah… Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de ce côté et, à moins de rencontrer les Amazones, je ne saurais comment t'enseigner à ta battre avec ton nouveau corps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je retrouverai la dague d'Hermaphrodite. Il est hors de question que je reste ainsi. Toraj, préviens Amayas que nous partons dans une heure. Et, rappelle-lui de tenir sa langue.

Alexandre franchit le mont Olympe, puis emprunte le défilé de Papsani, dépasse l'Ossa et atteint Makrychori. La journée a été très longue et la nuit est tombée depuis deux heures. Alexandre voulait absolument atteindre Larissa, mais les hommes étaient épuisés. Il a accepté de camper dans la vallée.

Comme la veille, il réunit son état-major et fait le tour des questions habituelles. Cette fois, Cratère n'a pas été convié.

-Bonne nouvelle, mon roi, lance Eumène.

Le positivisme du Grec en étonne plusieurs.

-Aristandre a lu dans sa bouillie que le général Héphaistion était parvenu à Paralia une heure avant notre établissement dans la vallée.

-Il est à quelques heures à peine… souffle le roi. S'arrête-t-il pour la nuit?

-Je n'ai pas posé la question, avoue Eumène, et Aristandre a probablement fini sa bouillie à l'heure qu'il est.

Alexandre croise les bras. Il n'est pas satisfait. Son cœur a besoin de savoir.

-Va me le chercher.

-Toraj, cesse de te plaindre.

-J'ai froid, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim, j'ai mal…

-On s'arrêtera quand on aura rejoint le campement d'Alexandre.

L'eunuque grommelle. Le général mène sa troupe sur les sentiers plongés dans le noir. Ses paupières sont lourdes et ses cernes traînent au sol, mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Certes, lui aussi souffre, les cuisses en feu, le dos recourbé, la poitrine écrasée, mais la pire douleur est sans doute celle d'être séparé d'Alexandre.

Ses hommes se posent des questions. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtent-ils pas pour dormir? La lune atteint son zénith. Les chevaux pataugent dans la boue, les hetairoi s'endorment à cheval et seul Zéphyr glacé semble réveillé. Héphaistion fait signe à Amayas d'emboucher la trompette. Le héraut s'exécute. Les hommes sursautent, l'adrénaline, le cœur pompant, ils arrivent à continuer sur encore quelques stades, jusqu'à ce qu'Hélios décide de s'en mêler. La troupe franchit l'Ossa à l'aube.

Midi. La troupe dépasse Larissa. Sur la route, Héphaistion interpelle les voyageurs et leur demande où se trouve l'armée macédonienne. Tous répondent qu'elle est toute proche. L'Athénien fait un effort pour les remercier. Ses hommes ont les yeux mi-fermés, les réflexes à zéro. Amayas embouche la trompette. Héphaistion lui-même sursaute. Il talonne sa monture. Elle refuse d'aller plus vite. Toutefois, le général persiste. À cheval, la troupe est plus rapide que les pezhetairoi forcés de tenir leurs sarisses. Ils finiront par rattraper Alexandre.

Et, effectivement, trois heures plus tard, Héphaistion aperçoit la queue de l'armée. Ses hommes sont soulagés, un regain d'énergie les traverse. Héphaistion fait signe à Amayas de s'occuper du corps d'arme. Il talonne sa monture et prie Athéna, celle qui en changeant de camp peut empêcher la défaite totale d'Alexandre. La déesse exauce son souhait. Athènes ne prendra pas part au combat, et la monture d'Héphaistion accélère.

Le général remonte la colonne de marche. Séleucos et Léonnatos l'aperçoivent. Laomédon crie son nom, mais les tambours étouffent sa voix. L'Athénien atteint les troupes de Cassandre, de Perdiccas et de Callas. Il les dépasse. Son cœur palpite. _Alexandre!_ Il atteint les hypaspistes rapprochés du roi, puis les hetairoi personnels, et les sômatophylaques. Il rejoint Alexandre. Le roi tourne la tête.

-Phai! s'exclame-t-il en arrêtant Bucéphale, saute au sol et tend les bras vers son philos.

Les hérauts sonnent l'arrêt de la marche. Héphaistion se laisse glisser au bas de sa monture. Le roi le cueille contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

-Je t'aime.

L'Athénien cligne des yeux. _Vient-il de me dire qu'il… Il ne me le dit jamais…_ Ses jambes flageolent.

-Tout est réglé en Illyrie.

Le roi embrasse son cou, le presse encore plus fort contre son cœur. L 'Athénien est mal à l'aise. Il croise le regard de Ptolémée.

-Je savais que tu réussirais, murmure le roi à son oreille.

-On en parlera tantôt… Les hommes nous regardent… Alex…

Le favori se défait, titube.

-Tu vas bien? s'effraie le roi. Tu es pâle, pourquoi portes-tu des vêtements orientaux? Là, qu'est-ce que tu as au torse? Tu es blessé?

-Alex, je suis exténué.

Le roi fige.

-Nous sommes tout près de Zappio, fait-il. Je peux faire installer le campement ici, nous repartirons demain matin.

-N'arrête pas l'armée pour mes hommes et moi.

-Phai, tu ne tiens pas debout. Tu as vu l'état de ton cheval? Non, nous nous arrêtons ici. Et puis, l'après-midi est bien entamé.

Et, comme l'a décidé Alexandre, les hérauts parcourent la colonne de marche et annoncent la fin de l'avancée quotidienne. Après élévation des fortifications, les hommes obtiennent la permission de se promener dans la ville.

Dès que le pavillon royal est monté, Alexandre s'empresse d'y tirer son philos. Il referme lui-même les pans et chasse ses pages. Le roi sourit, piétine le sol comme un enfant surexcité.

-Phai, déshabille-toi, couche-toi, je vais veiller sur toi! sourit-il.

-Je… je vais dormir seul, marmonne l'autre.

-Seul? répète le roi, déçu. Si tu veux, mais je ne quitte pas cette tente. Tu m'as trop manqué.

-Alex, j'ai à peine passé deux nuits sans toi… Écoute, je vais dormir dans ma tente.

Le roi cueille la main de son philos et le force à s'assoir sur sa couche. Il s'agenouille et embrasse les genoux de son philos.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi sans moi?

-Parce que.

Alexandre serre les jambes de son favori entre ses bras, ferme les yeux, la tête posée sur les cuisses.

-Ne me laisse pas, Phai.

-Alex, je ne suis pas Péritas.

-Mais… Très bien, j'ai compris. Je vais mettre le feu à ta tente.

-Que-quoi? s'ébahit l'Athénien.

-Tu vis dans mon pavillon à présent. Tu utilises ma vaisselle. Tu portes mes tuniques. Je ne veux plus voir de tunique perse, je ne veux plus passer à côté de tes lèvres imprimées sur le bord d'une coupe, je refuse que tu dormes ailleurs que dans ma couche!

Le roi lève les yeux vers son philos, comme s'il attendait son assentiment.

-Alex, ne brime pas ma liberté.

Héphaistion se laisse tomber sur la couche et ferme les yeux. Morphée tente de le séduire. Le roi reste accroché aux genoux.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Phai. C'était durant cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que me trouvais dans un palais immense et j'étais… j'étais nu. Il y avait une couche, en plumes et en or, avec des fleurs et des vignes.

L'Athénien repousse Morphée. Son sang se glace. _Alexandre me décrit la couche d'Apollon. Ce n'était pas un rêve._

-Ensuite? pose-t-il.

-Ensuite… tu étais là. Tu étais différent.

-Comment différent? J'avais l'air d'une femme?

Alexandre s'étonne.

-Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Rien, continue.

Le roi relâche les genoux de son philos et s'assoit dos contre la couche.

-Tu voulais que je reste immobile, alors je n'ai pas bougé, poursuit Alexandre. Tu m'as lié les poings et les chevilles, tu m'as jeté sur la couche et… et ton visage, ton corps a changé. Tu es devenu Apollon. Tu m'as retourné sur le ventre et… tu m'as pris… tu m'as battu… tu m'as mordu… tu m'as griffé… J'étais incapable de crier. Tu m'as retourné sur le dos. Et, ce n'était plus Apollon, c'était vraiment toi. Tu étais en colère. J'ai…

Alexandre tourne la tête vers son philos.

-Phai?

Le roi se lève sur la pointe des pieds.

-Tu dors?

Alexandre passe une main dans ses cheveux. _Bien sûr qu'il dort. Et puis, je ne devrais pas lui parler de ce rêve._ Le roi quitte la chambre. Il retire son armure et défait les fibules de son chiton. Il laisse ses habits sur la table et prend le miroir que son philos lui a ramené de Babylone. Bras par-dessus l'épaule, il observe son dos. Les griffures, les morsures sont encore apparentes. Le roi soupire et laisse le miroir sur la table. _Comment ai-je pu me griffer dans mon sommeil?_ Il enfile un péplos et sort. Lysimaque et Ptolémée se tournent vers lui.

-Restez ici, ordonne-t-il.

Alexandre se rend à la tente d'Eumène. Le secrétaire s'entretient avec Antipatros. Ils se taisent à l'arrivée d'Alexandre.

-Mon roi? s'enquit le Grec.

-Il faut renvoyer les affaires d'Héphaistion à Pella, déclare Alexandre.

Le général s'excite. _Va-t-on enfin assister à leur séparation?_

-Il rentre en Macédoine? espère-t-il.

-Non, grimace le roi. Il partagera désormais ma tente et mes biens.

Antipatros échappe sa mâchoire.

-Comment?

-Tu as bien entendu, Antipatros. Nous passons au niveau supérieur.

Le général et le secrétaire échangent un regard.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez de cela, déclare le roi, et je m'en moque. Eumène, veille à ce que Toraj soit installé avec moi et que tout ce qui concerne Héphaistion soit désormais envoyé à mon pavillon.

-Les soldats vont commérer, lâche le général.

-Aucune importance.

Alexandre quitte la tente. Ésope l'attrape.

-Mon roi, Cratère souhaite t'entretenir.

Apparait alors l'homme. Il a retiré son armure et il porte une besace. Il baisse les yeux.

-Viens, glace le roi.

Ils se rendent au pavillon royal. Lysimaque hausse un sourcil. _Cratère et Alexandre?_ Le roi prend un siège et pose les coudes sur la table.

-Alors, Cratère?

L'homme s'assoit à son tour et dépose sa besace sur la table.

-J'ai ce dont Héphaistion a besoin.

-Des excuses valables?

Cratère croise le regard furieux d'Alexandre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cratère? Tu me déranges particulièrement.

-J'ai la dague.

Il fouille dans sa besace et dépose la dague d'Hermaphrodite sur la table.

-J'ai réussi à l'échanger après avoir appris pour Héphaistion. Apollon a été difficile à convaincre.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles?

Cratère balbutie.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit?

-Dis quoi? gronde le roi.

-Hermaphrodite l'a puni parce que tu as remis sa dague à Apollon. Héphaistion… il est redevenu comme avant.

Alexandre pâlit. _Comme avant… une femme?_

-Tu te moques de moi, Cratère!

-Non, bredouille l'autre. C'est Apollon qui me l'a avoué et je voulais me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, alors j'ai…

-Te faire pardonner? le coupe le roi. Sérieusement, tu penses que je vais te croire?

-… couché avec Apollon en échange de la dague.

Alexandre s'empare de l'arme et la glisse à son ceinturon.

-Je sais que tu mens. Sors d'ici.

-Alexandre, je veux me faire pardonner.

-Sors d'ici.

-Alexandre…

-Sors!

Cratère obéit. Le roi ferme les yeux un instant. _Quel piège Cratère tente encore de refermer sur Héphaistion?_ Il tourne la tête vers les rideaux délimitant la chambre. Il retrouve son philos. Les cheveux flamboyants sont épars, les poings fermés, le visage angélique. Alexandre s'assoit en bordure de la couche et défait les fibules de son philos. Il enlève la tunique perse et glisse ses doigts sur l'écharpe. _On dirait… on dirait l'écharpe qu'il portait à Miéza sous son himation…_ Alexandre défait la bandelette.

-Sac à vin! s'écrie-t-il.

Héphaistion entrouvre les lèvres, change la tête de côté. Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Le regard d'Alexandre est accroché sur la poitrine dévoilée. _Cratère disait vrai! Comment est-ce possible? J'étais avec lui à Athènes, il était si fier de ses cicatrices… et le voilà avec de quoi faire tourner les têtes de tous les hommes de l'armée…_ Alexandre se mord les doigts. _A-t-il… a-t-il tout perdu?_ Le roi ose retirer le pantalon de son philos. Il détourne instantanément le regard.

-Phai… Pourquoi les dieux te détestent-ils autant?

Deux heures du matin. Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. Il aperçoit la toile du pavillon royal. Le crépitement des braseros. Sur son ventre, le bras d'Alexandre. _D'Alexandre? _s'alarme le favori.

-Ça va, souffle le roi. J'ai vu.

Héphaistion repousse le bras et tire la couverture sur lui, enfouit sa tête. Il est rouge de honte.

-Ne me regarde pas.

-Phai, j'ai eu douze heures pour regarder.

L'Athénien panique. Il se lève, tire la couverture sur les épaules. Le roi se redresse sur la couche.

-Phai, je sais tout. J'ai la dague d'Hermaphrodite. Ça va, d'accord? On va régler ça.

-Tu sais tout?

-Oui.

Alexandre se lève et passe ses bras par-dessus les épaules de son philos. Ils ne disent pas un mot. La conversation entre Aristonos et Balacros gardant l'entrée du pavillon s'infiltre dans le silence.

Héphaistion abaisse lentement la couverture. Le roi presse con corps nu contre celui de son philos, son torse contre son dos arqué, ses hanches contre les siennes. Il embrasse le cou pâle, ferme les yeux. Le favori n'ose pas bouger.

-Tu m'aimes, Alex?

-Pour toujours, juré devant tous les dieux, souffle-t-il, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles.

Alexandre glisse ses mains sur la poitrine de son philos, s'arrête brièvement, parcourt les muscles et trouve les cuisses.

-Tu n'as pas dormi? souffle l'Athénien.

Alexandre ne répond pas. Il relâche son philos. Son propre corps témoigne un peu trop d'enthousiasme à caresser ainsi Héphaistion.

-Veux-tu prier Hermaphrodite? fait-il.

L'Athénien acquiesce. Le roi trouve sous son oreiller la dague et la remet à son philos. Héphaistion fixe le métal.

-Comment l'as-tu obtenue?

-C'est difficile à croire, mais c'est Cratère qui me l'a remise, en affirmant vouloir se faire pardonner. Il aurait couché avec Apollon pour l'obtenir.

-Cratère? Il a des remords?

-Depuis qu'il est démis de son poste de général, sans doute.

Ils échangent un regard.

-Il va me battre, lâche le favori.

-Je vais le tuer d'abord. Et, ne sois pas naïf. Il n'aurait pas pu tuer Toraj, ce n'était que des menaces. Je ne veux plus que tu retombes dans des menaces sans véritables intentions.

Héphaistion passe une main sur son visage, repousse ses cheveux dans son dos.

-J'avais peur.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Le favori acquiesce. Il prend une grande inspiration. Il est prêt. _Hermaphrodite, rejoins-moi. Tu veux ta dague, je veux mon corps. Je suis prêt pour l'échange._

Il attend une minute, puis deux, puis dix. Alexandre ose s'assoir sur la couche.

-Hermaphrodite! lance le favori. Viens ici tout de suite, on a des comptes à régler!

Le dieu ne vient pas. Héphaistion panique.

-Hermaphrodite? J'ai ta dague, je veux te la rendre!

La brume glisse sous le pavillon. Le favori soupire de soulagement. Alexandre écarquille les yeux et reste en silence. Les cheveux châtains et le regard bleu jaillissent, attrapent la dague et croisent les bras. Pas de sourire cette fois.

-Il était temps que tu me la rendes. Mais, je ne t'ai jamais proposé un tel marché, Héphaistion. Débrouille-toi seul avec ton problème.

-Quoi? s'horrifie le jeune homme. N-non! Tu m'as dit que…

Le dieu disparait dans la brume.

-Hermaphrodite! Non!

Le favori sent les larmes lui venir. _Tu es mon seul espoir, reviens! Je t'en prie, reviens! Que veux-tu? Coucher avec moi? Tu es jaloux d'Apollon? Je t'ai délivré de Salmacis, n'oublie pas!_ Le dieu ne revient pas. L'Athénien est terrifié. _Je ne peux pas conserver ce corps. Je suis général, je suis un homme. Je trouverai un autre moyen de parvenir à mes fins. _

Il titube, se prend la tête entre les mains.

-Hermaphrodite! Je retournerai en Carie, tu m'entends? Je retournerai!

Il éclate en sanglots, tombe à genoux.

-Aide-moi, Alex… Je t'en prie…

Le roi bondit à ses côtés, l'étreint. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se sent comme un étranger.

-On trouvera une solution ensemble.

\- Je n'en peux plus, sanglote le jeune homme.

Alexandre caresse le dos de son philos, murmure doucement à son oreille. Le favori le repousse, une idée filant dans son esprit.

-Athéna est avec moi, souffle-t-il. Peut-être me réserve-t-elle un miracle à Athènes?

-Ne mêle pas Athéna dans tout cela, grince le roi. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Et puis, elle voudra faire de toi une Amazone. Prie Arès.

-Il n'a aucune pitié!

-Prie Poséidon.

Héphaistion désespère.

-Je vais prier Mazda.

Alexandre grimace.

-Oublie les dieux. Quand on aura pris Thèbes, je te laisserai partir pour Athènes. Retrouve ce bon médecin – Hécaton – et prie-le de t'aider. Je paierai le prix qu'il demandera. C'est ma faute après tout.

-Je ne pourrai pas me battre à Thèbes, Alex. Pas avec… ça… Envoie-moi tout de suite.

-Tu ne pourras pas te battre avant des semaines après ta chirurgie.

-Et alors?

-Je veux prendre Thèbes avec toi!

-Alex… Plus tôt je retrouve mon corps, plus tôt je pourrai me battre en Asie Mineure. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je veux épargner aux Perses le fil de mon épée?

-On peut prendre Thèbes d'abord, non?

-Je souffre, Alex. Tu veux me faire souffrir?

-Non, bien sûr que non, bafouille le roi.

-Alors, tu me laisses partir pour Athènes dès aujourd'hui, avec la même troupe que j'avais en Dardanie. Par la même occasion, je te propose de m'assurer qu'aucune alliance n'a été conclue entre Athènes et Babylone.

Alexandre voudrait refuser, mais il ne veut pas décevoir son philos.

-Très bien. Mais, reste encore avec moi jusqu'à l'aube.

-Bien sûr.

-Allons marcher.

Alexandre se vêt, et son philos en fait autant. L'écharpe l'empêche de respirer. _J'espère qu'Hécaton voudra s'occuper de mon problème à nouveau._ Les philoi sortent.

L'air est frais, les gardes se taisent. Les tentes sont balayées par le souffle de Borée, peu d'âmes se promènent à cette heure. Tout est en suspens.

Les sômatophylaques restent quelques pas derrière le roi et le favori. Alexandre cueille la main de son philos. L'herbe fléchit sous leurs sandales, sans bruit. Alexandre glisse ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

-Je t'interdis de coucher avec Démosthène.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Une troupe de sentinelles saluent le roi.

-Alex? Tu penses à te marier?

-Non. Toi?

-Non plus. Mais, j'ai entendu une rumeur parmi mes hommes : ils se sentiraient rassurés si avant de débarquer en Asie Mineure, tu avais une épouse et un héritier.

-Essaies-tu de me dire que tu veux qu'on se marie?

-Non, je…

-Phai, sourit le roi, c'est clairement ce que tu voulais dire.

-Non, je…

-Mais, ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner si tu restes général… ou si tu te rends à Athènes…

-Alex! Écoute-moi!

Le roi lui lance un sourire sublime, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Héphaistion bégaie.

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Antipatros est à l'origine de cette rumeur. Tu ne devrais pas l'emmener en Asie.

-Tu veux que je le laisse à Pella?

-Il a été co-régent avec toi. Laisse-le en simple régent. Ne l'emmène pas. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Il est un excellent général.

-Cratère aussi est un excellent général.

Le roi prend le coup sans broncher.

-Tu as raison. Antipatros sera régent.

Alexandre lâche la main de son philos et l'attrape par la taille.

-Phai, qu'est-ce que je ferais dans toi?

L'Athénien jette un regard aux sômatophylaques. Ils détournent les yeux.

-J'ai dit au roi Clitos que j'étais ton amant officiel, souffle-t-il à l'oreille du roi.

-Tu veux que l'armée le sache?

-Je veux que tout le monde le sache.

-J'attends depuis longtemps ce moment, Phai.

-Alex?

-Oui?

-Laisse-moi porter ta couronne pendant mon voyage à Athènes.

-La… la couronne de mon père?

-Celle-là précisément.

Le roi hésite. L'Athénien vole un baiser dans son cou. Un frisson traverse le roi.

-Phai… j'ai une condition…

-Laquelle?

Ils s'arrêtent devant le pavillon royal. Ils ont fait le tour du campement.

-Si tu veux porter la couronne royale, alors tu dois être… porteur de mon héritier.

L'Athénien se fige.

-Oh, non! Non, non, non!

Alexandre esquisse un sourire.

-Dis adieu à ma couronne.

Son philos bredouille.

-Alex… tu sais que j'aime les bijoux… je t'en prie…

Le roi ne compte pas accepter un tel caprice aussi facilement.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas Hermaphrodite ou Apollon, mais tu finiras par accepter mon marché.

L'Athénien croise les bras.

-Comment vas-tu expliquer cet enfant?

-Je mentionnerai le nom d'une hétaire respectée.

Les sômatophylaques échangent des regards interrogatifs.

-Viens, Phai, lance le roi. Allons discuter en privé.

Le roi et le favori entrent sous le pavillon. Ils s'arrêtent tout juste avant de franchir les rideaux menant à la couche, les yeux braqués l'un sur l'autre.

-Je ne te ferai pas d'enfant, Alex. Je ne suis pas une femme.

-C'est mon fantasme.

Le favori entrouvre les lèvres, pris de court. _Vraiment? Il m'aime à ce point? Comment lui dire non dans ce cas?_

-J'accepte si je peux ajouter ma condition, fait le favori.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux être sômatophylaque.

-Dès que j'aurai mon fils, tu le seras.

-Je veux le poste de Ptolémée.

Le roi acquiesce, défait ses fibules. _Que des bagatelles…_ Il songe au corps de son philos depuis tout à l'heure et la seule véritable pensée qui le taraude est quand il pourra enfin assouvir son désir.

-Là, tout de suite, tu me rappelles comment nous étions à Miéza.

-Arrête de parler, viens ici.

L'Athénien l'agrippe par la nuque, l'embrasse. Le roi répond avec fièvre. Son sang boue, il est plus que mûr. Alexandre le repousse soudainement.

-Enlève tes vêtements.

L'Athénien obéit. Il conserve toutefois son écharpe.

-Je ne l'enlèverai pas.

Le roi esquisse un sourire.

-Comment tu veux.

Il observe le corps débalancé, les hanches arrondies, la taille dessinée, les muscles sculptés, les mèches flamboyantes tombant creux dans son dos.

-Arrête de me regarder, Alex. Prends-moi tout de suite.

Le roi ne manque pas l'invitation. Il agrippe son philos par les reins, le presse contre son corps.

-Miéza était il y a si longtemps… souffle le roi. Pourtant, on était pareils. On le faisait en cachette.

-Tais-toi et fais-le, Alex, susurre l'Athénien. Je sais que tu veux.

-Et, toi, tu veux? Tu ne te sens pas humilié, ainsi dénudé?

_Pourquoi est-il si sentimental soudainement?_ songe le favori. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me saute pas comme d'habitude? Tout ça pour porter la couronne royale… Ah… Et puis, il a raison de croire que je me sens humilié… Je le suis terriblement…_

-Phai?

L'Athénien glisse une main entre ses cuisses, se surprend à gémir, relève deux doigts. Un filet s'étire, se rompt. Alexandre échappe sa mâchoire, relâche son philos.

-Viens me chercher si tu me veux, l'attise l'Athénien.

Il passe sous les rideaux. Alexandre reste immobile un instant, l'image des deux doigts, du filet devant ses yeux. Un frisson parcourt son dos. La fièvre l'emporte. Il franchit les rideaux, trouve son philos allongé sur le dos, la main entre les cuisses.

-Tu oses t'amuser sans moi?

Le roi bondit sur les couvertures, maintient son philos par les poignets, plonge sans avertir. Le favori échappe un couinement.

-Alex… doucement…

Le roi sent la foudre le traverser des pieds à la tête. Doucement? Il n'a pas l'intention de perdre un instant de plus. Son corps fond sur celui de son philos, il étire leurs bras au-dessus de leurs têtes. Héphaistion se mord la lèvre. Ses points de suture tirent sa peau.

-Alex, tu me fais mal…

Le roi fige, Héphaistion replie son bras blessé sur sa poitrine.

-N'oublie pas.

Alexandre, comme un enfant, la moue sur les lèvres, acquiesce en baissant les yeux. L'ambiance est gâchée, il a honte. Toutefois, le favori tient à sa couronne.

-Ça va, souffle-t-il, ne te sens pas mal.

Alexandre dépose la tête sur la poitrine de son philos.

-Pardonne-moi.

Le favori sent sa chance lui échapper.

-Je te pardonne, Alex.

Il retourne le roi sur le dos, se retrouve à le chevaucher. Alexandre est stupéfié.

-Attends, ce n'est pas supposé de se passer ainsi…

-Ah bon? Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles après.

Le favori laisse le roi glisser en lui. Il est à genoux, les mains de chaque côté des cuisses du roi, les joues rougissant déjà sous l'excitation. Alexandre tire un coussin sous sa tête : il ne veut rien manquer du spectacle. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire. _La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé ainsi, c'était à Babylone… et Toraj m'avait bien averti de ne jamais dominer le Grand Roi, mais il s'est avéré que recevoir de pareilles sensations outrepassait la dimension psychologique… Alexandre est-il comme Arsès?_

Le favori se lance. Ses propres lèvres s'entrouvrent, la volupté lui transperce le corps. Il gémit. Le roi ferme les yeux un instant, soupire, la fièvre au front. Il lève à demi les paupières, sent le tourbillon, les phéromones bousculer sa raison. Ses mains attrapent les cuisses, son corps en redemande. Le favori ferme les yeux, sa tête penche vers l'arrière, sa voix aiguë traverse le pavillon. Les tons chauds, les vibrations exaltantes, le souffle haletant, il passe une main sur son front, retire ses mèches collées dans la sueur. Chaque mouvement lui procure plus de satisfaction, lui arrache un gémissement, un engouement, un cri.

Trois heures du matin. Rotation des sômatophylaques. Aristonos et Balacros peinent à garder leurs mains sur leur lance. Ils échangent des regards mal à l'aise, tantôts épouvantés, tantôts assoiffés de sensations, et la seule voix du favori contrôle chacun de leurs mouvements : leurs cœurs rapides, les mains moites, les regards dérobés aux pans fermés, les doigts qui glissent entre leurs cuisses… quand enfin Lysimaque et Peithon viennent les sauver. Aristonos prend ses jambes à son cou, pressé d'atteindre sa tente pour enfin assouvir son envie pressante. Balacros grimace. Lysimaque et Peithon froncent les sourcils et avant même d'atteindre le pavillon, leurs joues rougissent.

-Balacros? s'enquit Lysimaque.

-Bonne chance, souffle-t-il en pressant le pas vers sa tente.

Peithon bafouille. Les gémissements parviennent à ses oreilles comme un ode à la luxure.

-Arès, sauve-moi.

Lysimaque cligne des yeux, se poste dos aux pans. L'air quittant le pavillon est brûlant, parfumé de musc et de sueur.

Alexandre renverse son philos.

-Mon tour, susurre-t-il.

Le favori passe ses mains à la nuque du roi, l'embrasse. Yeux clos. Les cris, les battements effrénés, les cheveux humides, les couvertures au sol. La chair de poule. Leurs nez se croisent, leurs yeux s'entrouvrent. Le roi bande les bras, de haut sur son philos, et le favori clos les yeux, s'enferme dans son plaisir, n'entend plus ni son cœur, ni ses cris, ni les halètements d'Alexandre. Il se noie. Il en jouit. Et, le roi, pantelant, s'effondre sur son philos, provoquant un ultime gémissement.

Quatre heures. Lysimaque et Peithon ont les jambes molles. Le silence est transpercé de murmures. Dans le compartiment des pages, Toraj essaie de sourire aux deux garçons. Malaise.

-Je vais demander une tente à part pour vous deux, déclare l'eunuque. Et, pour moi aussi… Au moins, j'ai pu dormir dans l'après-midi…

Ésope croise les bras. Ajax, le plus jeune, imite l'autre. Toraj soupire.

-Je…

-Toraj!

Héphaistion l'appelle. L'eunuque fait signe aux pages qu'il reviendra. Il rejoint le favori, appuyé contre la table de conseil, les joues encore rouges.

-On part pour Athènes. Prépare mes affaires : j'avertis Amayas.

-Comment? s'ébahit l'eunuque.

-Mon chirurgien y est. Mais, c'est une mission diplomatique avant tout.

Toraj observe un instant son protégé.

-Ce n'est pas le chiton d'Alexandre que tu portes? Avec ces broderies pourpres et dorées?

-En effet.

-Et, ce sont ses sandales? Vous avez la même pointure? Attends, tu portes ses bagues? Et, qu'est-ce que… sur ta tête…

Héphaistion révèle son sourire le plus ravageur.

-C'est en effet ma couronne, déclare Alexandre en rejoignant son philos.

Toraj écarquille les yeux. Le roi est encore nu. Il étreint son philos, soupire de satisfaction.

-Prends grand soin d'Héphaistion, Toraj. Prie pour lui et assure-toi que tous ses souhaits se réalisent. Je vous laisse à tous les deux assez d'argent pour une semaine. Et, voici la solde des hommes.

Héphaistion cueille la sacoche, l'ouvre. Les bourses sont prêtes.

-Parfait.

Le roi prend son menton, l'embrasse. L'eunuque se retourne en vitesse.

-Alex, pas encore…

-Tais-toi…

L'eunuque s'enfuit. Le roi ricane, glisse ses doigts sous le chiton, le relève, caresse la peau.

-Alex, je veux que Philippe soit au courant de ce que nous faisons.

-Je l'avertirai moi-même. Il pourra veiller sur toi.

Le favori acquiesce, vole un baiser sur les lèvres charnues du roi. Les doigts glissent en lui, il gémit.

-Alex… arrête…

Le roi sourit, excité par son pouvoir sur le corps de son philos. Le favori attrape le poignet. Alexandre le défie du regard.

-J'en veux encore, fait le roi.

-Tu as deux mains. Sers-t'en.

Le roi passe ses bras au cou de son philos.

-Tu m'appartiens. Dis-le.

-Je t'appartiens.

Alexandre sourit, embrasse une dernière fois son philos et le laisse prévenir son héraut. En sortant, Héphaistion lance un dernier regard au roi.

-Arrête de m'attiser, gronde Alexande.

Le favori esquisse un sourire, écarte les pans. Lysimaque et Peithon se pétrifient, fixent le vide devant eux. Le favori les dépasse, ajuste la couronne royale dans ses cheveux de feu. Les gardes soupirent de soulagement. La torture est terminée.

Héphaistion trouve la tente d'Amayas. Il entre. Le héraut est encore endormi, la salive coulant sur son bras.

-Amayas, debout!

Il sursaute, bondit sur ses pieds dans son déshabillé, attrape sa lance.

-Général!

-Nous partons pour Athènes, déclare Héphaistion. Reforme mon escadron de Dardanie. Nous partirons peu avant l'armée.

Amayas acquiesce et saute dans son chiton militaire. Héphaistion quitte la tente. Une silhouette s'avance vers lui. Cratère. Héphaistion songe à l'éviter. Cratère l'interpelle :

-Héphaistion, j'ai remis la dague d'Hermaphrodite à Alexandre.

-Je sais.

-Alors?

-Pourquoi veux-tu te faire pardonner? grince l'Athénien. Tu veux redevenir général?

-Avoir des remords ne te suffit pas?

-Pas dans ton cas.

Cratère grimace, piqué dans son orgueil. Il prépare sa contre-attaque :

-Quand tu décides de t'amuser avec Alexandre, pense un peu à te la fermer.

-Pourquoi? Ça te rappelle que je suis plus haut que toi dans la hiérarchie?

Le général fait demi-tour. Cratère crache. _Je serai à nouveau général, j'en fais serment!_

Alexandre agrippe Lysimaque par le chiton et le tire à l'intérieur de son pavillon. Le garde s'écrie. Le roi l'étreint contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser partir pour Athènes! sanglote-t-il.

-Tu… tu veux dire Héphaistion?

-Oui! Je ne veux pas le laisser partir pour Athènes! Avec cent hommes, avec Démosthène… sans moi…

-Mais, pourquoi s'en va-t-il à Athènes?

-Heu… Pour s'assurer que la ville ne joindra pas Thèbes dans la révolte?

-Pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre?

Le roi bredouille. Une idée lui franchit l'esprit.

-Excellente idée… Lysimaque, tu vas prendre les hommes d'Héphaistion. Tu vas remplir cette mission et ramener le médecin Hécaton.

-Un médecin?

-Un chirurgien.

-Pourquoi veux-tu d'un chirurgien athénien?

Le favori franchit les pans sur ces entrefaites.

-Je suis prêt, déclare-t-il au roi.

-Tu ne pars plus.

-Comment?

-Lysimaque ira à ta place.

-Alexandre, on s'est mal compris. Je dois…

-Lysimaque ramènera Hécaton au campement.

L'Athénien est stupéfié.

-Tu lui as dit.

-Non, réfute le roi.

-Ah bon, et tu lui as dit quoi? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas y aller? Tu sais que ce sera plus rapide si j'y vais directement.

-Phai, je ne veux pas me départir de toi.

L'Athénien serre les dents.

-Tu ne me feras pas attendre. Je partirai avec mes hetairoi. Compte encore une semaine avant d'atteindre Thèbes, je serai à Athènes ce soir!

Alexandre baisse les yeux. Il ne veut pas déplaire à son philos.

-D'accord, Phai.

Alexandre est encore choqué. Lysimaque chevauche à ses côtés, l'apaise avec ses mots et réflexions, mais le roi songe sans arrêt à son altercation avec son favori.

-Lysimaque, tu penses qu'il m'en veut?

-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, donc il ne devrait pas. Ne trouves-tu pas que tu lui cèdes beaucoup?

-Non.

-Il portait ta couronne.

-Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux, Lysimaque.

Le sômatophylaque ravale ses commentaires. Alexandre est songeur. _Si même Lysimaque trouve que je donne beaucoup à Héphaistion… alors auraient-ils tous raison de me le reprocher?_

Trente minutes et Héphaistion a franchi Pharsale. Deux heures, et il est à Lamia. Ses hommes lèvent les yeux sur le mont Parnasse. Le général est de marbre, Amayas sur les talons. Ses cheveux volent dans le vent, sa peau étincèle. Il ne passe pas inaperçu. Les voyageurs le reconnaissent. On le confond avec son père.

Quatre heures, et il est à Atalanti. Il a planifié un détour pour éviter Thèbes. Mieux vaut que la ville ne sache pas qu'Alexandre est aussi profond dans les terres. Le général accorde une pause à ses hommes, rendu à Skala, au bord du golfe.

Héphaistion ne porte pas son casque à cimier. Il est trop fier d'exhiber sa couronne, et même si Amayas lui rappelle qu'il est dangereux de chevaucher ainsi découvert, le général têtu refuse de porter son casque.

Les jambes désengourdies, les cuisses refroidies, le dos étiré, les hetairoi reprennent la route. Le soleil brille sur le golfe, et les prairies sont verdoyantes, mais rien n'a l'attention du général. Athènes est son seul but.

Sept heures et il dépasse Chalcis. Huit et il franchit Avlona. L'activité commence à s'intensifier. On entre dans le rayon d'Athènes. Héphaistion est toujours pragmatique. Ses hommes n'hésitent cependant pas à s'exclamer et à bavarder comme s'ils n'étaient pas en terre ennemie. Et, cela rassure les voyageurs qui aperçoivent la troupe militaire à l'horizon.

Neuf heures. Neuf heures au total entre Zappio et Athènes. Les chevaux traînent la patte. Héphaistion semblent quitter son mutisme.

-Amayas, va me chercher Toraj.

Le héraut obéit. Rapidement, l'eunuque est en première ligne. Droit devant, les maisons s'accumulent et les marchés s'agrandissent. Moins d'arbres, plus de chariots. Et, enfin, les murs de la ville. Héphaistion soupire.

-Amayas, nous passerons l'après-midi et la soirée dans la ville. Cependant, pour notre propre sécurité, le campement sera établi à Vyronas. Je veux donc le rassemblement des hommes sur la route menant à Vyronas pour neuf heures ce soir tout au plus. Des questions?

-Tu nous laisses visiter la ville?

-Exactement.

-Tu ne veux pas d'escorte?

-Je prendrai toi et Toraj avec moi. Annonce à présent.

Le héraut obéit. L'eunuque trouve son protégé.

-Alors, Ishtion, que vient-on faire ici?

-D'abord, nous y allons à pied.

Le général met pied à terre et laisse sa monture à un page. Toraj fait de même. Amayas revient, l'annonce délivrée, et imite son général.

-Nous avons deux courses à faire, annonce Héphaistion. Venez.

Ils franchissent les portes. Le général se sent redevenir garçon. Arpenter les mêmes rues, chercher la figure de Démosthène, se tenir avec Aphobos ou Démophon, être remarqué… On le regarde et le reconnait, mais lui ne reconnait pas. Tant a changé et pourtant la ville reste la même.

Héphaistion passe par l'agora. Des tribunes ont été montées, des orateurs s'affrontent dans des questionnaires scrupuleux. Le général aperçoit une figure familière, de dos. Il se fraye un chemin dans la masse. Toraj et Amayas luttent pour le suivre. Héphaistion court, joue des coudes. Plus il se rapproche et plus il sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il s'arrête directement derrière l'homme. Ils sont à présent de la même grandeur – non, le général est un peu plus petit – et pourtant, il n'a qu'à baisser les yeux sur la musculature de l'homme pour savoir qu'il est dix fois inférieur en force.

L'homme est occupé, en grande consultation avec un disciple, concernant un précédent argument.

-Démosthène, les interrompt le général.

L'orateur est trop concentré, son disciple est entrainé.

-Démosthène, je suis Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor.

L'orateur suspend sa parole. Il se retourne, trouve le regard d'obsidienne. Ses yeux trahissent sa surprise, son désir, sa répulsion.

-Phai?

Toraj et Amayas s'interrogent du regard. Démosthène étreint le jeune homme, puis se recule et observe la métamorphose. Les traits plus fins encore, le regard mature, le pli de l'étoffe donnant un vague aperçu des formes en dessous…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu suivais le roi barbare Alexandre dans son royaume?

-Je viens te parler des propositions de mon père et d'Alexandre.

L'orateur acquiesce, le visage grave. Il se tourne vers son disciple.

-Peusidippe, notre échange a été très intéressant. Cependant...

-Je ne te retiens pas, sourit le disciple.

Démosthène attrape la main d'Héphaistion et le tire hors de la place publique, pressé, ne s'arrête que dans une ruelle peu achalandée. Toraj et Amayas restent en retrait.

-Tu viens pour moi? pose l'orateur.

Héphaistion remarque les nouvelles rides sur son front, ses cheveux un peu plus gris qu'avant, le regard tout aussi profond et captivant.

-Non. Ces lettres étaient de simples mises en scène. Comment Babylone et Pella pourraient-elles proposer un tel marché? Encore faudrait-il que l'une des deux capitales puisse me vendre!

-Je me suis renseigné sur les motivations qui pouvaient mener les deux capitales à chercher une telle aide d'Athènes. D'abord, Pella veut s'affranchir de sa barbarie, ensuite Babylone veut se faire pardonner les conquêtes de Cyrus… Et, les dirigeants ont décidé de te mettre au centre de leurs machinations… Mais, dis-moi, laquelle des deux capitales te possédait?

-Pella. Mais, j'ai été quelques temps à la cour de Babylone et mon père se trouve à cette même cour.

-Le roi barbare d'un côté, ton père de l'autre… Cela éclaire mes idées.

-As-tu décidé de rallier Athènes à quelque ville?

-Non.

-À Thèbes?

-Thèbes est seule dans sa révolte.

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Le roi barbare projette de la prendre?

-Il veut la raser.

Démosthène ne bronche pas.

-Je m'en doutais. Que fais-tu ici, si ce n'est pour assurer à ton roi barbare qu'il peut prendre Thèbes?

-Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, visiter Hécaton… décapiter Démétrios si je le vois…

-Tu le hais encore?

-J'ai juré de le tuer.

L'orateur fait un pas vers le jeune homme. Par réflexe, il recule. Son dos touche un mur de pierre. Amayas pose la main sur son épée. Toraj continue de jacasser, lui fait signe de faire comme s'ils ne les espionnaient pas. La proximité entre le jeune homme et l'orateur l'agace.

-Tu as de l'argent pour un toit? s'enquit l'orateur.

-J'en ai.

-Dors chez moi, ce sera gratuit.

_Le moment de rester allié avec Démosthène est arrivé_, songe le jeune homme. Il glisse une main sur la joue fraîchement rasée et ferme les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué, ment-il. Ne me laisse pas quitter Athènes, mon sang est d'ici, mon cœur est ici…

L'orateur voit sa chance. Il penche la tête, glisse ses doigts sous les cheveux flamboyants, attrape la nuque. À son tour, il ferme les yeux. Et, leurs bouches fusionnent.

Toraj sombre dans la furie, Amayas l'empêche de hurler en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, le tire dans l'artère principale et déambule avec un Toraj enragé sur quelques pâtés de maison.

-Comment peut-il trahir ainsi le roi Alexandre? rugit l'eunuque en arrachant la main. Comment peut-il oser?

-C'est sa manière d'obtenir des informations, déclare le héraut sans savoir s'il dit la vérité.

-Je dirai tout au roi Alexandre. Son honneur ne peut pas être bafoué!

-Comment peux-tu changer d'allégeance? Tu n'étais pas loyal envers Héphaistion?

-Je suis loyal envers Mazda et les bonnes valeurs perses.

Le héraut acquiesce.

-Il nous expliquera tout ce soir, à Vyronas.

L'eunuque est hors de lui.

-Allons faire les boutiques, grince-t-il. Ça devrait me calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Démosthène et Héphaistion sont rendus chez l'orateur, sur la terrasse. Les souvenirs affluent comme l'Euphrate en crue, le vin aussi, et le jeune homme habituellement sobre a déjà la tête chaude.

L'orateur est assis, le jeune homme est allongé, la tête sur les cuisses de son ancien éraste.

-Et, je me suis réveillé complètement détruit, souffle le jeune homme. Je retrouvais mon précédent corps comme s'il avait pu maturer jusqu'à ce jour…

-Tu me montres?

-Oh… non… J'ai honte.

-Pas de honte avec moi, Phai.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux dans ceux de l'orateur.

-Je retourne voir Hécaton. Tu crois que je suis assez ivre?

-Pas encore.

Héphaistion acquiesce lentement. Il est un peu perdu. Il a beaucoup bu, bien plus que ne le laisse présumer Démosthène. Le vin n'était pas coupé d'eau, et l'orateur a pris soin de ne pas prendre une goutte. Il a retrouvé son éromène. Il ne le laissera pas repartir aussi facilement.

Alexandre fait monter le campement. Il s'est inquiété toute la journée pour son philos. _M'écrira-t-il pour m'assurer qu'il est parvenu à Athènes sans problème? Est-il à Athènes? Thèbes l'a-t-elle en otage?_

Alexandre laisse Bucéphale à Ésope. Ses pensées sont confuses. Il trouve Ptolémée.

-Viens avec moi.

-Bien sûr, où va-t-on?

-À mon pavillon, évidemment.

Ptolémée ajuste sa besace sur son épaule. Le roi le tire par le poignet pour le forcer à accélérer le pas.

-Tout va bien, Alexandre?

Ils déboulent dans le pavillon. Le roi se dénude, passe quelques coups de doigt dans ses cheveux.

-Comment suis-je?

-Heu…

-Je suis beau? Grand? Puissant?

Ptolémée rougit, mal à l'aise.

-Heu, oui?

-J'embrasse bien?

Ptolémée se recule, incertain, grimaçant. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

-Heu… Alexandre?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Non, je…

-Ptolémée…

-Démétrios! s'effraie le garde.

Le sômatophylaque entre en trombe, épée dégainée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit-t-il.

-Alexandre me prend pour Héphaistion! panique Ptolémée.

-Non! soupire le roi.

Il baisse les yeux.

-Je veux savoir si j'ai de quoi lui plaire.

-Ah… lâche Démétrios en fixant Ptolémée.

-Tous les deux, fait le roi, déshabillez-vous.

Les gardes échangent un regard, puis obéissent. Lysimaque entre sur ces entrefaites.

-Alexandre, Eumène a un pli… Oh.

Il rougit terriblement. Il s'imagine bien des choses.

-Reste, fait le roi. Déshabille-toi.

Démétrios et Ptolémée lui adressent un regard compatissant. Lysimaque dépose le pli sur la table ronde et lentement enlève son chiton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous les quatre dénudés? ose-t-il.

-Je vous ai observés, révèle le roi. Et, durant la campagne en Illyrie, celle de Chéronée, celle d'Alexandropolis, et enfin celle-ci, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez souvent des hétaires dans vos couches.

-Heu… bafouille Lysimaque. C'est défendu?

-Pas du tout! s'écrie le roi. Mais… et là j'ai très honte…

-Tu aimes les hommes? propose Démétrios.

Ptolémée esquisse un sourire, puis réalise qu'ils sont trois hommes nus avec le roi et ravale son sourire. Il panique.

-Ce n'est pas ça, fait Alexandre. Je veux savoir comment… comment faire un enfant à une femme.

Lysimaque se retient de rire. Il se vêt.

-Bon, c'est très simple. Tu la mets dans ta couche, tu viens et tu attends neuf mois.

Alexandre perd sa mâchoire.

-Neuf mois? bafouille-t-il.

Démétrios et Ptolémée suivent l'exemple de Lysimaque et renfilent leurs habits.

-Neuf, soupire Lysimaque. Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se déshabille?

-Je… Pour me montrer un exemple?

Lysimaque est choqué. _Lui montrer un exemple… Cela veut-il dire…_

-Tu as trouvé vraiment une princesse à marier? s'exclame-t-il.

-Pas tout à fait.

-Qui? pose Ptolémée.

Le roi bafouille. Il est excessivement mal à l'aise. Ses joues sont rouges.

-Attendez, les interrompt Démétrios. Tu voulais d'abord savoir si tu plaisais à Héphaistion et maintenant tu veux mettre une femme enceinte?

-Exactement.

Les trois gardes le fixent étrangement.

-Quoi? fait le roi, nerveux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Ah, lâche Lysimaque.

-Suis-je le seul à comprendre bien des choses? souffle Démétrios.

-Non, avoue Ptolémée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête? s'effraie Alexandre.

Les gardes restent silencieux. Alexandre devine. Ses traits se décomposent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… c'est bien plus compliqué… les dieux sont impliqués…

-Ah non, c'est très simple, fait Lysimaque. Je crois que personne ici n'a d'autre chose à ajouter?

Silence.

-Bon, conclut-il. Démétrios, Ptolémée, vous sortez.

Ils obéissent, sous le choc. Lysimaque croise les bras et s'assoit face à Alexandre, à la table de conseil.

-Et, vous prévoyiez l'annoncer quand?

-Jamais, Lysimaque. Héphaistion n'est pas une femme. Vous avez compris de travers, tous les trois.

-Explique-moi dans ce cas. Je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Héphaistion.

Alexandre fixe un nœud dans le bois de la table.

-D'accord.

Héphaistion rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Démosthène l'observe, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Ils ont discuté durant des heures. L'orateur a mangé un peu. Jamais de tous ses souvenirs Héphaistion n'a été aussi volubile – ou ivre.

Il se tait soudainement. L'orateur est surpris.

-Phai?

-Amène-moi chez Hécaton.

-Plus tard, nous avons tout notre temps.

Le jeune homme se lève, étonnement froid.

-J'ai la migraine. Je vais dormir. Tu peux me réveiller pour neuf heures? Je dois quitter la ville pour la nuit.

Il titube. Démosthène se lève, le rattrape, tient ses épaules.

-Quitter la ville? Non, tu es trop ivre pour quitter ne serait-ce ma chambre.

Ils s'y rendent justement, et le jeune homme ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il se dénude en rejoignant la couche, se laisse tomber dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux.

Démosthène referme la porte et quitte à son tour ses vêtements. Du haut de ses cinquante ans tout justes, il se glisse contre le jeune homme.

-Phai?

-Hmm?

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Hmm…

Le jeune homme se tourne sur le dos. Ses yeux clos, sa poitrine sous l'écharpe, les lèvres entrouvertes…

-Je vais prendre cela pour un accord.

Alexandre lève le camp et passe le mot aux hérauts qu'il veut atteindre Thèbes avant la nuit.

-Tu es fou, souffle Antipatros. Divise la marche en deux jours, même les chevaux ne peuvent pas passer autant d'heures à l'effort!

-Tu m'as mal compris, général. En Illyrie, Démosthène me traitait d'enfant. Archonte de Thessalie, il m'appelait adolescent. Je suis quoi, moi, sinon un homme et, d'entre tous les hommes macédoniens, le roi? Athènes verra que je suis un homme quand je vais débarquer devant ses portes.

-Tu veux prendre Athènes? s'étrangle le général.

-Si Démosthène refuse de me demander pardon, alors oui.

-C'est justement le comportement enfantin dont parle l'orateur qui fait surface, grince le général. Ce n'est qu'une provocation.

-Ah bon? Il détient pourtant Héphaistion et je ne peux pas le tolérer.

-Quoi?

-L'as-tu vu, récemment? Non! Il est à Athènes!

Lysimaque croise les bras derrière le roi.

-Le roi a raison, déclare le garde. Il est à Athènes.

-On ne va pas prendre une ville pour un gamin! rugit Antipatros.

-Très bien, général. Dans ce cas, tu peux rentrer auprès de ta femme et de ta marmaille en Macédoine pendant que le reste du royaume s'auréole de gloire.

Le général serre les poings.

-Comment se fait-il qu'Héphaistion ait été pris en otage?

-Je l'ai envoyé il y a trois jours s'assurer qu'Athènes ne levait pas d'armée. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. C'est anormal, compte tenu que le voyage se fait facilement en moins d'une journée.

-On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Grecs, Alexandre.

S'arrête Eumène, un pli entre les mains. Il fixe Antipatros. Le roi cueille le pli, l'ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Démosthène t'envoie ce pli en toute… inimitié.

-Bon.

Le roi parcourt les lignes. Il pâlit.

-Par Achille…

-Quoi?

Le roi trouve le regard de Lysimaque.

-La chirurgie s'est très mal déroulée.

-C'est quoi ces mots de code? s'impatiente Antipatros.

-Il… il a la fièvre depuis… et Démosthène refuse de me le rendre sans un accord signant l'hégémonie d'Athènes sur ses cités coalisées…

Lysimaque pose sa main sur l'épaule du roi.

-Reste calme. Je vais me rendre à Athènes et…

-Oh, non! rugit Antipatros. Vous agissez comme des enfants! On parle ici d'un otage, un seul, et il n'a pas une goutte de sang macédonien dans le corps, alors on le laisse dans sa ville et on rentre chez nous!

-Prends mille hommes avec toi, Lysimaque, fait le roi sans écouter le général. Si Phai est tombé avec cent hommes, alors tu pourrais tomber aussi.

-Mille? s'écrie Antipatros. C'est exagérer!

-Je pars immédiatement, déclare Lysimaque.

Alexandre rend le pli au secrétaire et darde son regard inquiet dans celui du général.

-Fais attention à tes mots, Antipatros.

-Ne me menace pas.

-Si Héphaistion meure, je me pends dans les jardins de Pella.

Le général ravale ses commentaires. _Mieux vaut le laisser se calmer. Il serait bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution._ Antipatros fait demi-tour. Alexandre est assailli par les hérauts et les subordonnés. Il tente d'oublier son philos, de se concentrer.

-Nous passerons par les Thermopyles. Départ dans une heure!

Le soir venu…

Toraj cogne. Amayas croise les bras. Ils sont venus seuls chez Démosthène, laissant les hommes parcourir les rues et les bordels de Vyronas. Toraj cogne à nouveau, impatient.

-Qu'on ouvre, au nom de Mazda!

Un esclave ouvre enfin. L'eunuque entre sans y être invité et traverse le vestibule. Il met ses mains en porte-voix :

-Ishtion!

-Toraj?

La voix provient du fond du couloir. L'eunuque prend les devants, déterminé, Amayas sur les talons. Au même moment, Lysimaque franchit les portes d'Athènes avec sa garde. On lui indique comment se rendre chez Démosthène.

Toraj entre dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Son protégé est alité, trois esclaves se relayant, un médecin calme préparant de nouveaux cataplasmes. L'eunuque couine, se jette au chevet de son protégé.

-Ishtion, tu vas bien?

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire, encore un peu dans les vapes, le torse et le ventre dénudés, des cataplasmes appliqués sur les entailles.

-Ah, oui. Tout s'est bien passé.

-Je veux voir! s'excite Toraj.

-Mieux vaut attendre encore un jour, déclare le médecin. Les cataplasmes désinfectent et empêchent l'enflure. C'est mieux pour les cicatrices.

-Ah, mais je m'en suis très bien occupé, se vante l'eunuque. Avec un mélange d'huiles spécial Toraj, il ne restait presque rien de ses précédentes marques.

-Oh, je reconnais un fin connaisseur, sourit le médecin. Qui êtes-vous, tous les deux?

-Toraj, esthéticien, et…

Le médecin trouve le regard du héraut. L'eunuque croise les bras. Il a perdu l'attention du médecin.

-Je suis Amayas, héraut du général Héphaistion.

-Oui, il m'a parlé de toi un peu.

Lysimaque cogne à la porte de Démosthène. L'esclave ouvre à nouveau.

-Je suis le général Lysimaque de Thessalie, et je me présente ici à la rencontre du général Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor.

L'esclave bredouille que son maître est de sortie. Lysimaque entre avec désinvolture, fait signe à ses hommes de garder la résidence.

-Amène-moi auprès du général, ordonne-t-il à l'esclave.

On lui obéit. Au fond du couloir, franchissant la dernière porte, il trouve celui qu'il cherchait.

-Héphaistion, je viens te délivrer.

-Me délivrer?

-Le délivrer? répète Toraj.

-En effet, mes hommes ont cerné la propriété, tu n'as plus à craindre.

-Craindre quoi?

Lysimaque fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'es plus tenu en otage.

-Je ne suis pas tenu en otage, je repartais demain!

Le sômatophylaque prend un instant pour relier les morceaux.

-Alexandre a reçu un pli de Démosthène. Tu es son otage, tu es sensé avoir la fièvre.

-Je me porte à merveille, regarde, sourit le jeune homme.

-En effet… Et, ce n'est pas trop souffrant?

-Il est encore un peu ivre, déclare le médecin. Et, je lui ai donné une dose d'opium il y a une heure. Il en ressentira bientôt les effets.

Toraj ouvre la bouche, prêt à continuer son introduction sur sa personne, quand Lysimaque l'interrompt :

-Il faut le faire quitter Athènes avant que Démosthène ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Il demande en rançon qu'Alexandre abandonne son titre d'hégémon.

-Quoi? s'insurge Amayas. On le ramène immédiatement à Vyronas!

-Vyronas? s'enquit Lysimaque.

-Nos hommes y sont, déclare le héraut.

-Il ne pourra pas marcher convenablement, intervient le médecin.

-Je le porterai, déclare Lysimaque. Toraj, ramasse toutes les affaires d'Héphaistion. Amayas, tu fais sortir mes hommes hors des murs avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de leur présence. Moi, je m'occupe d'Héphaistion. Exécution!

Toraj et Amayas n'osent pas commenter. Le médecin change rapidement les cataplasmes et aide son patient à se redresser. Il lui bande le torse dans une écharpe et remet au Thessalien une gourde.

-Du vin sans eau, explique-t-il. Ne laisse pas son corps souffrir, sa tête en a assez ainsi.

Lysimaque acquiesce. Il attache la gourde à son ceinturon.

-Prêt, Héphaistion?

-Pour? bredouille-t-il.

Le Thessalien le soulève avec le drap. Le favori grimace de douleur.

-Tu es plus lourd que tu n'apparais. Allons-y à présent. Médecin, je te remercie au nom du roi Alexandre. Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Hécaton.

Le général incline la tête.

-Tiens ta langue et Alexandre s'assurera que tu ne manques jamais de rien. Ni toi, ni ta famille.

-Bien sûr, Héphaistion a mon silence.

Lysimaque franchit le cadre de porte, s'empresse de quitter la demeure. Dehors, dix de ses hommes l'attendent. Ils plongent dans une ruelle sombre.

Le lendemain, midi.

Alexandre caresse l'encolure de Bucéphale. La bête noire pressent l'activité humaine dans le défilé. Les prodromoi reviennent faire leur rapport au roi. Bucéphale s'arrête avant même qu'Alexandre le lui demande.

-Mon roi, Thèbes assiège la garnison macédonienne sur la Cadmée!

Alexandre rugit.

-Les chiens traîtres! Nous allons les ramener dans leurs murs et les déchiqueter sous nos glaives! Que les hommes se préparent! Campement!

Les hérauts embouchent les trompettes. Alexandre est furieux. _Assiéger la Cadmée, quelle honte! C'est rejeter officiellement ma suprématie, c'est arracher à un dieu ses possessions! Je les tuerai tous, et ceux qui vivront seront vendus en esclavage. Ensuite, ce sera le tour d'Athènes d'y passer…_

Le pavillon royal est monté en premier, et Alexandre y reçoit ses généraux. Il frappe la table.

-Thèbes assiège la Cadmée! rugit-il. Je veux assiéger la ville pour lui faire comprendre son erreur.

-Comment comptes-tu franchir les murs?

-Penses-tu pouvoir négocier avant de faire couler le sang?

-Je les veux tous morts! vocifère le roi.

Eumène pose une main sur la table.

-Si Héphaistion était ici, il aurait proposé d'envoyer une ambassade avec des termes de paix.

-Je t'interdis de mentionner son nom en ma présence!

Le secrétaire soupire.

-Eumène a raison, ose Aristonos. Agissons d'abord en diplomates.

_Ils veulent changer mon opinion en parlant au nom d'Héphaistion_, songe le roi. _Pourquoi réussissent-ils?_

-Très bien, lâche-t-il. Nous enverrons l'avant-garde. Mais, au moindre faux mouvement, j'installe le siège.

Les généraux acquiescent. Le roi baisse les yeux sur la carte étalée sur la table ronde. Il dépose un pion sur Athènes.

-C'est moi, ça?

Le roi lève les yeux. Il trouve la tête blonde, les yeux bleus, le visage allongé.

-Lysimaque? s'écrie-t-il. Tu es de retour?

Alexandre saute sur la table et s'accroupit devant son philos.

-Tu me l'as ramené?

-En un seul morceau. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Vrai? s'excite le roi. Ça s'est bien déroulé?

-Le seul problème était d'inventer une excuse pour nos hommes et d'éviter Démosthène, mais je crois qu'il a quitté d'urgence Athènes pour atteindre Thèbes.

-Quoi? rugit le roi. Ce chien est à trois stades de moi?

Alexandre saute au bas de la table.

-Je veux tout le monde dehors sauf Lysimaque. Et, toi, Amayas, tu vas me chercher Héphaistion.

-Il…

-Immédiatement!

Le héraut obéit. Le pavillon se vide lentement. Les généraux essaient d'entendre les murmures entre le roi et le garde. Alexandre piétine le sol, bat des mains, tout énervé, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Lysimaque, que veux-tu en échange de ma reconnaissance?

-Expulse Cratère de mes troupes. Il sème la zizanie.

-Parfait! Autre chose?

Toraj franchit les pans du pavillon royal accompagné d'Amayas.

-Roi Alexandre, s'incline-t-il.

-Toraj! Alors?

-Le médecin Caton a mis en charge le général Tymaque d'une gourde de vin pur pour assommer Ishtion, et il s'avère que le médecin Caton nous a par la suite fait parvenir une dose d'opium. Ainsi, quand Ishtion s'est mis à se lamenter, nous avons décidé d'employer les remèdes du médecin Caton.

-Donc, il est ivre?

-Ivre et drogué, précise Lysimaque. Et, personne ne sait comment lui faire de nouveaux cataplasmes.

-La médecine, c'est mon affaire, déclare le roi. Je saurai refaire ses cataplasmes.

-D'accord. Et, Thèbes?

-J'envoie demain l'avant-garde, et je prévois déjà le siège.

-Parfait. Tiens-moi au courant.

Le roi acquiesce.

-Lysimaque, encore merci.

Le garde offre un sourire au roi.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais, tu sais que de telles cicatrices prendront du temps à guérir.

-Je sais.

-Et, qu'étant donné ce que tu planifies avec Héphaistion, il risque d'être inapte à se battre pendant presque un an. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras pas l'emmener en Asie.

-Bien sûr que je l'emmène en Asie. Et puis, je lui ai promis d'être nommé sômatophylaque – et tu le sais.

-Que comptes-tu faire? Assassiner Ptolémée? Tu sais qu'un sômatophylaque est nommé à vie.

-On verra en temps voulu. Maintenant, je veux voir Phai.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Calliope

**Chapitre 21 : Calliope**

Midi, Ecbatane.

Alexandre sort au balcon, franchit la balustrade. Il se tient dans le vide, peut-être à trente pieds au-dessus du petit jardin. Le parfum des abricots s'échappe des arbres fruitiers. Alexandre se laisse tomber dans le vide. Les bruissons le rattrapent, puis les coussins. Ses genoux le lâchent, il plonge dans les fleurs. Alexandre se redresse malgré tout.

À l'intérieur, Lysimaque cogne à la porte du roi.

-Alexandre? Le triérarque Archias demande audience, il est ici concernant l'exploration de la péninsule arabique.

Silence dans la chambre.

-Alexandre?

Lysimaque ose pousser une porte et entre. Il balaie la chambre du regard. Les meubles sont intouchés, la couche est défaite, une coupe est renversée sur le tapis. Et, les rideaux donnant au balcon sont écartés. _Alexandre ne supporte pas la lumière depuis la mort d'Héphaistion. Comment se fait-il qu…_ Lysimaque court au balcon. Une tête blonde s'enfuit dans les jardins.

-Alexandre! crie le garde.

Le roi se rend à la salle de banquet. Elle est vide à cette heure. Il franchit les portes menant aux cuisines.

-Alexandre?

Ptolémée l'a repéré. Avec lui, Peucestas et Séleucos. Le roi longe le couloir, pousse les portes menant aux cuisines. Les esclaves s'ébahissent. Alexandre ne dit pas un mot. Il se rappelle les paroles de Toraj : _… et au fond il y a une porte qui mène à l'armurerie, j'y suis allé par hasard..._

Alexandre trouve la porte, la franchit. Au même moment, Lysimaque abouti dans le petit jardin. Le roi n'y est plus. Le garde peste.

Ptolémée est le premier à entrer dans les cuisines. Peucestas et Séleucos s'agglutinent derrière lui.

-Où est le Grand Roi? lance-t-il aux esclaves

Les marmites sifflent, les couteaux sont déposés sur les comptoirs. Personne n'ose dire un mot.

Dans le petit jardin, Lysimaque prend un instant pour songer. _O__ù__ Alexandre voudrait-il aller? Que veut-il faire? Récapitulons… Il s'est d'abord enfermé pour boire, puis on l'en a empêché. Il s'est mis à se mutiler, alors on lui a enlevé ses armes. Il est sans doute en rechute. Cela fait pourtant un mois qu'il est en deuil et qu'il est incapable de penser raisonnablement. Donc, s'il veut du vin, il ira directement aux cuisines. Mais, s'il veut en finir avec ses jours, il ira à l'armurerie…_ Lysimaque panique. Il court vers l'armurerie.

Ptolémée agrippe un esclave par la tunique.

-Parle!

L'esclave indique la porte au fond des cuisines.

-C'est quoi cette porte?

Séleucos et Peucestas s'y précipitent. Ils l'ouvrent. Ils tombent sur les quartiers des esclaves, lesquels sont directement reliés à la salle d'audience, à l'armurerie, aux écuries et encore d'autres salles. Ptolémée rejoint les deux autres gardes. Ils décident de se séparer. Peucestas franchit la porte de l'armurerie.

Lysimaque court comme jamais il n'a couru, ni même sur un champ de bataille, ni même s'il avait été aux Jeux : il est certain qu'Alexandre veut en finir avec ses jours. Il tourne le coin du couloir, glisse, se jette dans l'armurerie.

Le roi sait que personne ne vient jamais à l'armurerie. Pas depuis qu'il s'y est installé en revenant de Gédrosie en tout cas. Et, les armes prennent la poussière. Le roi se laisse tomber dans le coin au fond, appuie sa tête contre les pierres et replie ses genoux contre son torse. Entre ses mains, une dague de fer à la garde de cuir. Sans fioriture, sans décoration, trompeuse. Personne ne voudrait voler une dague aussi laide. Un H gravé dans la lame. Pour Héphaistos, son forgeron? Pour Hermaphrodite, son possesseur?

Pour Héphaistion?

Alexandre pointe la lame vers lui, d'une seule main, ne sachant trop ce qu'il fait. À son poignet, un bracelet d'ivoire de Memphis. Il n'a pas su s'en départir. _Phai…_

Alexandre dépose la dague sur le sol. Il aimerait sentir ses larmes couler, ne serait-ce pour évacuer la douleur et le chagrin, mais son corps est épuisé par la souffrance, le vin et la guerre. Il est perdu. Il reprend la dague, à deux mains cette fois.

« Coeur défectueux, je survis sans  
Aucun rêve ne sera jamais suffisant

Si j'ai plus d'étoiles dans les yeux  
C'est pour mieux voir venir le vide  
Tu veux savoir comment je vis?

Plus de larmes dans le corps  
Plus de larmes dans la machine… »

(Lomepal, _Plus de larmes_)

Peucestas aperçoit Lysimaque. Ils se comprennent aussitôt et prennent chacun une aile à inspecter.

-Alexandre? lance Lysimaque.

Le roi ferme les yeux. _Laissez-moi._ Il sent la pointe de la dague contre son torse. Une voix dans sa tête. _C'est ta faute, Alex. Ta faute! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au théâtre pendant que j'agonisais? Tu sais que seul toi, médecin comme Achille l'était, aurait pu me sauver à temps. Alors, que faisais-tu loin de moi? Tu m'as tué. C'est ta faute._

Peucestas longe les boucliers et débouche sur le mur de fond. Il trouve le roi, la dague, et la lui arrache précipitamment des mains.

-Alexandre, tu es fou!

_Je sais._

Lysimaque accoure, franchit les étages de boucliers et s'agenouille devant le roi. Peucestas, debout, glisse la dague à don ceinturon.

-Ne refais plus cela, Alexandre, jamais! gronde Peucestas.

Lysiamque lui fait signe de garder le silence. Il étreint le roi. Alexandre ferme les yeux. Ses mains gravissent machinalement l'épaule du garde, caresse sa joue.

-Je suis certain que si tu veux te sentir aimé, Roxane et Stateira ne demandent qu'à t'avoir, souffle Lysimaque. Je viendrai aussi, si tu veux.

Le roi reste silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Alors? On rentre à ta chambre? pose le Thessalien.

Le roi ne bouge pas.

-Peucestas, préviens les autres et envoie Roxane à la chambre d'Alexandre. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle saura l'aider, c'est une femme après tout, et leurs mystères ont encore beaucoup à nous apprendre.

Peucestas n'ose pas répliquer. Il quitte au pas de course. Lysimaque aide le roi à se lever. Alexandre l'étreint, cache son nez dans son cou.

-Alors, Alexandre? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

_Pourquoi répondre?_

-Alexandre, s'il te plait, dis un mot.

-Reste.

Lysimaque soupire.

-Bien sûr que je reste. Viens.

Lysimaque réussit à tirer le roi à sa chambre. Il traine de la patte et le garde s'Efforce d'éviter les couloirs passants pour éviter qu'on ne voit le roi dans un état aussi faible. Dans la chambre, les sômatophylaques sont déjà rassemblés, la reine est assise dans le fauteuil. En entrant, Lysimaque fait signe aux gardes de fermer les rideaux et de les garder, de faire de même avec les portes de la chambre. Il force le roi à s'assoir sur sa couche.

-Là, tu vas me regarder dans les yeux, Alexandre.

Le roi obéit. Les yeux bleus deviennent noirs. Les mèches blondes s'enflamment, les lèvres rougissent. La stature s'effémine. Alexandre ferme les yeux. _C'est faux._ Il lève les paupières. Héphaistion est devant lui, les lèvres étirées en un fin sourire, la couronne royale dans les cheveux, le manteau de Darius sur les épaules. Il cueille la main du roi, embrasse le sceau à son doigt.

-Tu veux parler?

Alexandre cligne des yeux. Les cheveux reviennent au blond. Les yeux de glace, les mains froides, la peau de pêche.

-Tu veux parler?

Le roi pose ses mains sur ses yeux. _Pas Lysimaque…_ Il écarte les doigts. La couronne, le manteau réapparaissent. Le roi sent son cœur battre à toute allure. Il s'étourdit, reconnaissant la silhouette sous les vêtements. Le roi détourne le regard. _C'est faux._

-Je suis là, Alex. Tu n'as qu'à me regarder.

Le roi ose tourner les yeux. Son philos esquisse un sourire, plisse les yeux.

-Une vie courte mais glorieuse, n'est-ce pas? Trop courte peut-être…

Héphaistion pose une main sur l'épaule du roi.

-Ne t'en va pas… souffle Alexandre.

Lysimaque cligne des yeux. Les sômatophylaques le fixent, la reine est ennuyée.

-Alexandre? Je te demande qui devait garder ta porte dans la dernière heure.

-Embrasse-moi…

Lysimaque bafouille.

-Tu as bu, Alexandre?

La reine se lève et écarte Lysimaque. Le regard du roi reste figé dans le vide.

-Il est ivre comme à son habitude, lâche-t-elle.

Alexandre attrape sa main. La reine se pétrifie. Lysimaque se recule prudemment. Le roi se lève et presse Roxane contre lui.

-Je t'aime depuis toujours, tu le sais… souffle-t-il.

La reine ne sait que dire. Alexandre l'embrasse les yeux clos, doucement, langoureusement, comme pour étirer le moment. Et, Roxane, surprise, lui répond timidement.

Alexandre entrouvre les yeux. _Ce n'est pas Phai… C'est Roxane…_ Son cœur se brise, ses jouent se fendent sous deux larmes rapides alors que sa vision s'éclipse. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son épouse et la repousse délicatement, sans la regarder. Ses larmes se joignent sous son menton.

-Je veux dormir, déclare-t-il. Seul.

* * *

Alexandre sent quelque chose remuer sous ses couvertures. Il ouvre un œil. Héraclès l'observe.

-Calliope? souffle le garçon.

-D'où connais-tu ce nom?

-Lysimaque, sourit-il.

-Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Sœur!

-Eh, non. Calliope est morte, Héraclès.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que les dieux en ont voulu ainsi.

-Dieux?

Alexandre s'adosse dans les coussins. Héraclès l'imite.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, mon fils?

-Barsine le demande.

Alexandre lève les yeux vers la voix. Eumène le Grec griffonne, assis au bureau.

-Je voulais être seul, grince le roi.

Le secrétaire outrepasse la remarque.

-Barsine veut le ravoir en Éolide, et elle croit qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec elle.

-Je peux très bien faire venir mon fils quand je le veux, rétorque Alexandre.

-En effet.

-Il doit apprendre à être roi. Je vais faire ce que mon père n'a pas su faire : je vais le garder avec moi et l'aimer.

-Philippe…

-Ne me parle pas de lui! rugit Alexandre.

L'enfant éclate en sanglots. Alexandre panique, le presse contre lui.

-Eumène… qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Le secrétaire s'étonne. Il dépose son calame et tourne sa chaise face au roi.

-J'ai mal compris. Tu veux que je te dise quoi faire?

-En Arabie… en Italie… en Inde… Comment j'éduque un enfant? Et, je veux me rendre à Siwah.

Le secrétaire soupire. Le roi caresse doucement le dos de son fils pour l'apaiser.

-Tu me donnes de lourds pouvoirs, tu le sais? le prévient le Grec.

-Eumène… Tu sais qu'Héphaistion savait tout de ma vie, des choses que même toi tu ne sauras jamais, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider comme lui le faisait.

-De quoi a-t-il décidé durant la conquête?

-De plein de choses, mais… C'est un piège? gronde le roi. Tu veux lui faire un procès par-delà la mort? Honte à toi, Eumène!

-Je ne lui fais pas de procès, je suis simplement pressé de savoir quel a été son véritable rôle à tes côtés.

-Phai…

Le roi se cale dans les coussins. Héraclès l'imite.

-Je vais être très concis, Eumène, et jamais plus je ne répondrai à une telle question.

Le secrétaire retourne sa chaise, cueille son calame, prêt à noter.

-Héphaistion a été le roi, j'ai été le général. Et, je ne regrette rien.


	23. Chapitre 22 : la punition d'Héphaistion

_Athènes, huit ans précédant l'incendie du temple d'Artémis à Éphèse._

_Amyntor pose les coudes sur la table de la taverne. Deux mains puissantes empoignent ses épaules._

_-Démétrios? bafouille-t-il._

_-Comment as-tu su?_

_L'éraste s'assoit face à son éromène et esquisse un sourire gras._

_-Alors, tu l'as laissée?_

_-Non. Je ne peux pas._

_L'éraste soupire lourdement. Amyntor se prend la tête entre les mains._

_-Laisse-la et tu auras une jolie récompense, déclare Démétrios. Que dirais-tu de nouveaux bracelets? D'un nouveau casque?_

_-Je suis sérieux. Je ne laisserai pas Calliope._

**Chapitre 22 : la punition d'Héphaistion**

Alexandre se réveille en sueurs, la peau fouettée, les cheveux arrachés. Il se lève. Le pavillon est silencieux, sombre. La nuit doit encore être à son plus creux. Le roi jette un œil à sa couche. Héphaistion est profondément endormi. _Tant mieux._ Le roi franchit les rideaux et se retrouve nez à nez avec Toraj.

-On doit parler, souffle l'eunuque.

-De quoi?

-De toi. Cela fait trois fois que tu te lèves depuis que tu t'es couché. Est-ce le stress avant la bataille?

-Non, je… Toraj, pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

-Je suis au service de mon roi et de mon protégé : je passe en second.

Alexandre soupire.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Laisse-moi poser les questions dans ce cas.

Le roi s'assoit sur la table de conseil.

-À quoi rêves-tu, roi Alexandre?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tu murmures sans cesse le nom d'Apollon lorsque tu dors. Ésope me l'a confirmé. Et, Ajax dit avoir vu ton dos couvert de marques. De quelle nature sont-elles?

Alexandre sent une pointe d'agacement le traverser.

-Ésope et Ajax te parlent de moi?

-Nous voulons tous les trois ton bien, roi Alexandre. Il est normal que je tienne des conseils.

-Toraj, tu prends trop de libertés.

-Revenons aux marques.

-Ce n'est rien, grince le roi.

L'eunuque croise les bras.

-Ishtion m'a dit la même chose en revenant de l'Olympe, et il serait grave d'omettre le rôle d'Apollon dans cette situation.

-Tu sautes trop rapidement aux conclusions.

-Pas du tout, ose l'eunuque. Je sais que tu fais sans cesse le même rêve, dans lequel tu te fais violer par Apollon, et je veux t'aider.

-C'est sérieux? Dans quelques heures je serai le maître de Thèbes – la ville qui n'a cessé de se rebeller depuis Cyrus – et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser, c'est vouloir m'aider à faire des rêves heureux?

-Exact.

-Toraj, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu dorlotes mon Héphaistion et que tu lui fasses des coiffures et plein d'autres traitements, mais je suis le roi et je ne veux pas que tu t'ingères dans mes affaires.

-Ton Héphaistion? répète l'eunuque.

-Tu veux ma colère, Toraj?

-Je veux ton bien.

-Dans ce cas, va te coucher et laisse-moi tranquille.

L'eunuque obéit et le roi soupire. _Comment peut-il savoir à propos de mes rêves? Comment peut-il prétendre pouvoir m'aider? Pourquoi m'est-il aussi loyal?_ Le roi se lève et s'observe dans son miroir d'argent de Babylone. Les griffures sont récentes, encore imprimées dans la peau de son dos. _Comment expliquer cela sinon en admettant que mes rêves sont réels?_

* * *

À l'aube, Alexandre réunit son état-major. Conseil sous le pavillon royal. Héphaistion a repris sa place face à Alexandre de l'autre côté de la table, séparant les lames des cerveaux.

-Callas, ton rapport.

-Notre espion a réussi à dégoter les noms des fomenteurs de la rébellion : un certain Phoenix et le très connu Prothytès, philos de Démosthène. L'orateur athénien est entre les murs de Thèbes.

Lysimaque acquiesce. _Voilà pourquoi nous avons pu quitter Athènes avec Héphaistion sans être retrouvés par Démosthène. _Alexandre grimace.

-Très bien. Nous proposerons à Thèbes de ne pas l'attaquer si elle nous livre les deux félons et, dans le cas contraire, tous les Thébains qui souhaitent s'allier à la Macédoine seront épargnés. Et, concernant Démosthène, laissons-le courir encore un peu : la prise d'Athènes le forcera à capituler.

Eumène note le tout.

-Trois cent hommes sont à redistribuer, continue Alexandre.

-Quels trois cent hommes? s'enquit Héphaistion.

-Les tiens.

-Ah bon?

Le roi et le favori s'affrontent du regard. Alexandre se sent faiblir. Il ne veut pas décevoir son philos, mais au prix de sa condition physique? Il décide d'éluder la question.

-Je veux que l'ambassade soit immédiatement envoyée à Thèbes. Antipatros, tu y vas avec tes hommes. Eumène?

Le secrétaire remet le décret au général. Celui-ci prend Cassandre et Érygios avec lui, puis quitte le pavillon. Un coursier entre discrètement, longe la toile et tapote l'épaule d'Amayas.

-Un pli pour le général Héphaistion, souffle-t-il.

Le héraut cueille le pli et acquiesce. Il remet une pièce au coursier, lequel quitte en vitesse le pavillon. Amayas glisse discrètement le pli sur la table.

Alexandre indique sa stratégie, informe les architectes sur ses exigences en matière de tours et de béliers, s'assure que la piétaille sache à quoi s'attendre. Et, il veut que l'espion de Callas prévienne la Cadmée de ses plans.

Héphaistion aperçoit le pli sur la table et l'ouvre à la dérobée. C'est un mot de son père, le pressant de le rejoindre à Babylone sans quoi Amyntor pourrait être tué dans les jours suivants, au motif qu'il n'a pas su tenir sa promesse au Grand Roi, soit de lui livrer son fils. Héphaistion pose une main sur son front. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il embarqué dans ses aventures? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? _Il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et les jette dans son dos.

-Phai? s'enquit le roi.

Le général lève les yeux. Tout le monde le fixe en silence. Il rougit.

-Oh, ce n'est qu'un pli de Babylone.

-Tu corresponds avec Babylone? grince Laomédon.

-Mon courrier est privé, se ferme l'Athénien.

-Pas quand il s'agit de Darius, déclare Alexandre. Alors?

Le favori soupire.

-Je dois me rendre à Babylone pour négocier la vie de mon père.

-Ça recommence, soupire Séleucos.

Alexandre frappe la table de ses poings. Il obtient le silence.

-Tu n'iras pas. Tu veux combattre ici, très bien. Cependant, tu ne retournes pas à la cour de Perse.

-Je négocie sa vie et je reviens, siffle l'Athénien. Si tu crois que cela m'amuse, alors tu te trompes.

Alexandre se redresse. C'était une attaque.

-Je t'interdis de poser le pied en territoire perse. Est-ce clair?

Héphaistion grimace. Il ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Pas vraiment, non. Tu ne réalises pas qu'en m'envoyant à Babylone, je peux rallier Darius à ta cause.

-Et comment? En couchant avec lui?

Héphaistion rougit violemment. Les généraux soupirent, ennuyés.

-Sortez tous, je ne veux pas vous entendre soupirer de la sorte, ordonne Alexandre.

Tous obéissent, soulagés. Lysimaque et Peithon referment les pans derrière eux.

-Tu en veux toujours plus! rugit le roi. Ma couronne n'est pas assez, non, tu veux le manteau de Darius aussi? Et, après? Qu'est-ce que tu voudras? Le trident de Poséidon, la foudre de Zeus? Tu as déjà eu la cithare d'Apollon et la dague d'Hermaphrodite, mais pour qui te prends-tu?

Héphaistion fait un pas en arrière, intimidé.

-Je veux sauver mon père.

-Mensonge!

Alexandre contourne la table, fumant de rage.

-Tu m'as humilié devant mon conseil, tu m'as tenu tête! Comment as-tu pu oser? Je t'ai laissé partir pour Athènes et ce n'est pas assez?

-Et, toi? Toi, tu ne m'humilies pas en me touchant pendant que je dors? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe la nuit? Je t'interdis de me toucher comme tu fais. Ce corps que j'ai, j'en ai honte, alors n'en rajoute pas!

-Tout ce que tu es m'appartient, grince le roi. Je peux te tuer si je le désire.

Héphaistion se bute dans la toile. Alexandre se poste nez à nez devant lui.

-Tu es mon esclave.

-N'essaie pas de te montrer en maître, Alexandre. Nous savons très bien qui de nous deux mène réellement la danse.

Le roi le gifle.

-Ah oui? Tu oses t'affirmer supérieur?

-Ne démens pas que tu adores ça.

Alexandre l'attrape par les épaules et le jette au sol. L'Athénien sent ses cicatrices s'ouvrir, échappe un cri en se repliant sur lui-même.

-Tu ne devrais pas te battre, lâche le roi. Regarde-toi, faiblard!

Héphaistion se relève, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu te caches derrière ton titre, déclare le favori. Tu as besoin de prouver que tu es digne d'être roi, que tu es aussi grand que Philippe!

Il n'en faut pas moins pour qu'Alexandre perde la tête, le jette à nouveau au sol, lui arrachant un second cri.

-Tu te caches, lance l'Athénien. Tu veux paraitre fort en me frappant, mais je connais la vérité!

-Cache ta langue avant que je te la coupe!

Héphaistion se relève et se recule prudemment. Alexandre est figé, épée dégainée, consumé par la furie. Il déteste être confronté à la vérité, surtout quand il ne l'accepte pas. Ils échangent un long regard. Alexandre se sent rougir face aux yeux d'obsidienne, les cheveux flamboyants l'excitant. Des images lui filent devant les yeux, le corps nu de son philos, ses lèvres partout sur son torse, les cuisses ouvertes que pour lui… Comment dire non? Comment s'opposer? Le roi baisse les yeux, échappe sa colère. Comment résister? Il plante son épée dans le sol et tombe à genoux.

-Pardonne-moi, Phai.

Le favori garde les bras sur son torse, immobile. Il a vaincu et il entend bien l'imprégner dans l'esprit du roi.

-Tu as osé m'attaquer, claque-t-il. Comment vas-tu te faire pardonner? À Athènes, lorsqu'un homme est reconnu coupable par le jury, l'accusateur et l'accusé proposent chacun une peine, puis le jury choisit.

Alexandre acquiesce, s'assoit sur ses talons. Héphaistion commence :

-Je propose que tu me laisses partir non seulement à Babylone, mais aussi à Athènes ; je dois retrouver Démétrios éraste de mon père. De plus, je souhaite ravoir ma propre tente. Et, ne m'humilie plus jamais en public.

-Voilà la peine que tu proposes?

-En effet. Quelle contre-peine penses-tu pourrait me faire changer d'avis?

Alexandre réfléchit.

-Je propose de te donner la charge suprême des pezhetairoi. Je te ferai trésorier : Eumène perdra cette fonction. Et, je ne poserai aucune question sur le budget tant qu'il sera raisonnable... personne ne pourra en poser sans subir mon courroux… J'enverrai une troupe à Athènes capturer Démétrios et tu pourras le tuer comme tu l'entends. Le torturer d'abord si tu le désires. Concernant ton père, je considère qu'il s'est rendu coupable de trahison non seulement envers mon père et moi, mais envers toi aussi et pour cette raison je ne pose rien à son sujet.

L'Athénien acquiesce. Il rajuste son chiton.

-Les juges doivent délibérer et voter sans commentaire, mais je suis ici le seul juge et je vais passer un commentaire : mon père est le seul qui puisse m'en dire sur ma mère. S'il meure, je ne saurai jamais la vérité. Je n'accepterai pas cela.

-Tu ne connais rien de ta mère? souffle le roi.

Héphaistion baisse les bras.

-Absolument rien. Il a toujours refusé de m'en parler.

-Je ferai mener une enquête. Mais, je ne veux pas épargner ton père.

Héphaistion grimace. La proposition d'Alexandre est alléchante, mais elle reviendrait à accepter de laisser Amyntor mourir. A-t-il le droit d'abandonner ainsi son père? Alexandre sent que la situation tourne à son désavantage.

-Je rajoute à ma proposition : tu pourras porter mon sceau. Et ainsi écrire en mon nom sans même que j'aie lu.

L'Athénien sent sa résistance fondre. Avait-on mentionné qu'il est terriblement cupide? Et, le sceau de Macédoine est sans aucun doute la plus belle chevalière qu'il puisse trouver de ce côté-ci de l'Hellespont.

-Conclu.

* * *

Antipatros revient de Thèbes, Cassandre et Érygios sur les talons, les hommes la mine basse. Il se rend immédiatement au pavillon d'Alexandre et, le voyant passer, l'état-major se rassemble. Le roi fait ouvrir les pans. Il est déjà prêt à raffiner sa stratégie, il a tous les détails prêts en tête.

Face à lui, Héphaistion rayonne, passionné par la nouvelle bague à son doigt. Alexandre l'observe avec réserve, comme s'il craignait de lui faire de l'ombre. Le roi soupire. Il est fou d'agapè.

Une fois le conseil réuni, Alexandre commence par recevoir Antipatros.

-Alors?

-Thèbes refuse. Elle exige que tu lui livres Philotas sergent de la Cadmée et moi-même.

-Thèbes veut gagner du temps… Elle attend sans doute des renforts, mais pour le moment nous restons supérieurs en nombre. Donc, j'ai d'abord des mentions de dernière minute à régler, et ensuite nous examinerons à nouveau la stratégie.

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire, relève les yeux dans ceux d'Alexandre. C'est son moment de gloire.

-Antipatros, j'ai dû réviser ton poste, déclare le roi.

-Comment?

-Il apparait que nous réagissons différemment dans une même situation et cela est désavantageux en tant que généraux.

-Tu me défais de mon poste?

-En effet. Tu prendras la place d'Héphaistion.

-Parce qu'il ne combattra pas?

-Parce qu'il prendra la tienne.

Antipatros est furieux. Il se passe de commentaires, inutiles de toute manière, et quitte le pavillon. Alexandre l'observe sans réagir. Héphaistion sent tous les regards sur lui comme une caresse jouissive. Il rougit à peine. Il joue des doigts, tapote la table. Il veut montrer sa bague, mais Alexandre reprend l'attention.

-De plus, Eumène, j'ai cru comprendre que tes fonctions t'encombraient, comme le prouvent les nombreux retards dans tes rapports et dans mon courrier. Heureusement, tu pourras maintenant disposer d'un horaire moins chargé, puisque tu n'es plus trésorier.

-Je devine qui prend ma place.

Le secrétaire fixe le favori se cachant derrière son petit sourire et ses longues mèches flamboyantes. Le regard de l'Athénien trouve celui du Cardien. Son cœur manque un battement. Eumène est pétrifié.

-Tu es perspicace, fait Alexandre.

-Avec l'affaire récente de détournement de fonds, est-ce réellement une bonne idée? ose Harpale.

-Voudrais-tu à ton tour perdre ton poste?

Harpale serre la mâchoire, fait non de la tête.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-Je me porte volontaire pour soutenir Héphaistion dans ses tâches s'il le nécessite et s'il le désire, déclare Peithon.

-Voilà une attitude qui me plait, sourit le roi. Peithon, tu seras récompensé. Maintenant, parlons de ce siège.

Alexandre se penche ensuite sur la carte, captivé par les pions.

-Là, on enfoncera les portes. Forcément, les Thébains n'auront pas eu le temps de renforcer leurs portes depuis qu'ils savent que nous sommes aussi près. Ainsi, elles restent le point faible. Une fois fauchées, je veux que ce soit un massacre.

-Tu veux qu'on les élimine tous?

-Que les hommes. Laissons aux soins de nos soldats les Thébaines : je veux qu'ils sachent qu'avec moi à leur tête ils auront des prix de guerre intéressants. Ensuite, les femmes et les enfants seront vendus en esclavage pour financer le départ en Asie Mineure. Cependant, je veux qu'on épargne les prêtres et les descendants de Pindare : j'ai grand respect pour les dieux et les poètes.

Les généraux acquiescent.

-Diadès?

-Mon roi?

-Je veux harceler les portes sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent. Trouve comment monter des tours de siège qui facilitent l'échange de nos hommes : ils doivent travailler le moins possible pour être au mieux lors du corps à corps dans la ville. Et, au lieu de défoncer les portes, il faudrait tenter de les fendre. Les Thébains n'auront pas eu le temps de bien renforcer leurs portes, mais certainement ils ont commencé à le faire. Ainsi, elles tomberont plus facilement si nous parvenons à les ouvrir ou à les écarter de leurs gonds. Une faille nous permettra de déverser la cavalerie à l'intérieur. À ce moment-là, ce sera gagné.

L'ingénieur acquiesce, se met immédiatement à réfléchir avec ses compairs. Alexandre lève les yeux sur son favori.

-Dès que la cavalerie franchit la faille, tu déverses tes hommes à l'intérieur. D'abord, les hypaspistes. Ils sont plus forts et mieux entraînés : ils pourront se frayer un chemin à travers les décombres et l'ennemi. Ensuite, envoie la piétaille rapide : Agrianes, Scythes, Illyriens. Eux déboucheront sur les artères principales et attireront le gros des troupes thébaines. À ce moment, envoie les phalangites sans sarisses : la simple lance suffira. Ils empêcheront toute sortie et supporteront les hypaspistes. Les portes sont sécurisées, on peut ensuite pénétrer plus profondément dans la ville.

-Pendant ce temps, continue le favori, la cavalerie incendie les bâtiments et force la population à sortir.

-Exactement. On pourra ensuite raser la ville avec les béliers ordinaires. Sauf, évidemment, les tempes et la maison de Pindare. Et, conservez la Cadmée. Quelqu'un a des questions? Ah, je réfléchis encore à la séparation des troupes, je reviendrai avec mes conclusions ce soir. D'ici là, je compte sur vous tous pour préparer mentalement vos hommes et vous assurer qu'ils ont tous leurs armes. Questions?

Silence.

-Parfait, vous êtes congédiés.

Le pavillon se vide. Héphaistion et Amayas partent rencontrer leurs nouvelles troupes.

Alexandre somme Ajax de lui ramener un agneau, et le page obéit. Le roi se munit d'une dague de fer et d'une coupe en or, puis quitte son pavillon. L'agneau amené devant lui, Alexandre prend le temps d'inspirer calmement, puis éventre l'animal et recueille son sang dans la coupe d'or. Il lève la coupe vers les dieux. _Zeus et Poséidon, mes protecteurs, et Athéna et Héra, protectrices d'Héphaistion, appuyez-moi dans ma manœuvre, permettez à la Macédoine de laver le déshonneur de Thèbes!_ Alexandre jette le sang dans les airs. Le sable est éclaboussé. Le roi remercie les dieux. Ajax s'occupe de la dépouille et de la coupe. Alexandre rentre sous son pavillon et s'assoit à la table ronde, fixe la carte. _Et si les Thébains décidaient de faire une sortie avant que j'aie pu m'emparer des portes?_ Toraj s'installe devant le roi.

-Tu ne devrais pas donner trop de pouvoir à Ishtion, roi Alexandre.

-Ne t'en mêle surtout pas, Toraj.

L'eunuque ose braver le roi et s'assoit face à lui.

-Je l'ai vu devenir fou à Babylone et je ne voudrais pas, dans ton intérêt, que cela se reproduise. Le pouvoir lui monte à la tête facilement et il devient incontrôlable : colérique, intraitable, irritable et inlassablement insatisfait.

-Comme moi.

-Pire.

Alexandre hausse un sourcil.

-Phai? Pire que moi?

Toraj acquiesce.

-Quelques larmes et le Grand Roi Artaxerxès fléchissait. Je t'ai vu à genoux devant Ishtion un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, et je me suis immédiatement rappelé cet épisode.

-Artaxerxès fléchissait?

-Il lui a tout permis. Ishtion ne pratiquait ni la proskynèse, ni le silence devant le Grand Roi. Il s'agissait d'un grave affront, mais le Grand Roi acceptait tout. Je ne veux pas m'ingérer dans tes affaires, roi Alexandre, mais je veux prévenir une telle rechute.

-Je comprends, Toraj. Tu as raison de m'en parler.

L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Moins Ishtion a de pouvoir et moins il le recherche. En acceptant de l'envoyer chez le médecin Caton, tu as mis la barre haute à ses exigences.

-Comment faire pour ne pas le décevoir?

-En cessant de lui faire plaisir. Plus tu le nourris et plus il a faim.

Alexandre secoue la tête.

-Il va me détester.

-Au contraire : il cherchera par tous les moyens à obtenir ce qu'il veut, et si tu sais le contrôler, alors sa tente enflée se dégonflera.

-Donc, concrètement, que dois-je faire?

Toraj croise les bras.

-Je ne saurais m'ingérer autant.

-Je te le demande.

L'eunuque soupire.

-Refuse-lui ta compagnie. Il reviendra sans doute bientôt pour miauler dans ton cou, de manière à ce que tu flanches à nouveau devant ses désirs. Ne le reçois pas.

Alexandre entrouvre les lèvres.

-Je dois me priver de lui? Mais, encore?

-Tiens-le occupé pour qu'il songe le moins possible à ses idées de grandeur. Sa nouvelle fonction de trésorier devrait faire l'affaire : il ne s'attend sans doute pas à avoir à gérer les tributs, les dépenses, les intérêts, les marchandages et les emprunts.

-Ah. Et, si je désire l'avoir avec moi?

-Garde cela pour les nuits. Et, fais-lui bien comprendre que tu décides de ce qu'il se passe dans ta couche.

-Tu m'espionnes?

-Pas du tout, cependant je suis incapable de dormir quand Ishtion… quand… enfin, quand il ne dort pas.

L'eunuque rougit. Alexandre acquiesce.

-Quand on fait l'amour.

-Voilà.

-Pourquoi je fléchis, Toraj?

-Tout le monde fléchit, même les dieux semble-t-il. Ishtion a quelque chose de différent.

Alexandre pose un doigt sur Athènes.

-Tu lis les intentions d'Héphaistion comme un papyrus… Toraj, je vais envoyer une commission à Athènes pour retrouver Démétrios, l'éraste d'Amyntor. Je veux que tu sois du voyage, mais pour une autre raison : je sais avec quelle facilité tu dégotes des informations chez les gens, et je veux que tu trouves quelqu'un qui connait la mère d'Héphaistion. Ramène-moi cette personne, je veux l'interroger.

-J'ai entendu dire que Démosthène et Démétrios étaient proches en raison d'une amie commune, et celle-ci aurait été l'amante d'Amyntor.

-Qui t'a dit ça?

-Oh… C'est que j'ai parcouru les marchés avec Amayas, alors qu'Ishtion était avec Démosthène, et je me suis renseigné un peu.

-L'amante d'Amyntor, qui était-ce?

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une prêtresse d'Aphrodite et qu'elle s'est suicidée.

Alexandre fait la moue.

-Étoffe-moi son portrait.

-Oh, je n'en sais pas bien plus, mais il s'avère que Démétrios aurait mis au jour sa relation avec Amyntor et qu'à ce moment, la prêtresse n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enlever la vie : elle avait juré de rester vierge.

-Est-elle la mère d'Héphaistion?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Son nom?

-Personne n'a voulu le mentionner, ils avaient honte de la prêtresse.

-Donc, Démétrios saurait la vérité?

-Je crois bien.

-Parfait… parfait… Toraj, tu te rendras au temple d'Aphrodite à Athènes et tu t'y renseigneras sur cette prêtresse. Mais, tu me parlais plutôt de Démosthène? Il connait cette femme?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur cadette.

Alexandre se dégoûte.

-Donc, si nous prétendons que la prêtresse est la mère d'Héphaistion… il serait le neveu de Démosthène?

-Comment?

Une voix depuis les pans écartés. Alexandre et Toraj y aperçoivent le favori.

-Tu sais qui est ma mère? balbutie-t-il.

-Non, fait Alexandre.

-Tu mens.

-Le roi Alexandre a raison, Ishtion. Nous n'en savons rien, mais il semble que Démosthène et Démétrios puissent nous en apprendre davantage.

-Démosthène? s'ébahit le jeune homme.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il quitte le pavillon, fonce à l'enclos des chevaux, prend sa monture et la talonne.

Alexandre et Toraj échangent un regard.

-Il s'en va à Thèbes!

Alexandre poursuit son philos.

Héphaistion franchit le campement porté par Zéphyr, ébahissant les hommes. Il dépasse les fortifications, ose s'avancer dans la plaine séparant le campement de la ville. Les sentinelles le repèrent immédiatement, brandissent leurs arcs. Mais, un homme seul ne peut pas prendre une ville. _Sans doute est-ce un messager_, songe Prothytès. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de garde?_ _Vient-il déclarer le retrait des troupes du roi barbare_? Le général quitte les remparts et ordonne qu'une ambassade se prépare à accueillir le messager. Prothytès se désigne comme chef et sort avec les hommes. Les immenses portes sont entrouvertes, et c'est prudemment que les hommes sortent.

Alexandre s'arrête de courir en bordure des fortifications du campement. _Thèbes ouvre ses portes!_

Le Thébain est ahuri. L'éclat de l'homme devant lui est divin.

-Je suis Héphaistion, éromène de Démosthène, et je rejoins Thèbes dans son offensive. Je demande à être reçu comme Thèbes l'a proposé aux défecteurs de l'armée macédonienne : en allié.

-Je suis Prothytès, déclare le félon, et je sais qui tu es. Tu es le bienvenu à Thèbes.

Alexandre est bouche bée, les mains en visière, ses philoi s'amassant de chaque côté de lui.

-Héphaistion a franchi les portes, s'ébahit le roi. Il les a franchies!

-Quel était le plan? s'enquit Antipatros.

-Il n'y en avait pas, balbutie Alexandre. Il s'est enfui en courant, il a pris son cheval et il est maintenant à Thèbes!

-Le traître! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Grecs, grince Antipatros. Maintenant, Thèbes connait notre stratégie.

-Non, s'oppose le roi. Je crois savoir pourquoi il est là-bas.

-Pourquoi?

Alexandre reste silencieux. _S'il apprend la vérité sur sa mère, s'il s'avère que véritablement il est le neveu de Démosthène, changera-t-il de camp? Me trahira-t-il, m'abandonnera-t-il? Au contraire, assassinera-t-il l'orateur?_

-Chose certaine, il ne sortira pas avant que la ville soit prise, déclare le roi. Antipatros, tu reprends la piétaille. Callas, je veux que ton espion prenne contact avec Héphaistion.

Dans la ville…

Prothytès mène Héphaistion chez Timoclée, veuve depuis la bataille de Chéronée où elle a perdu et son mari, et son frère. Démosthène est à la terrasse en compagnie de la veuve et de ses enfants. Prothytès s'annonce, et on lui permet d'entrer dans la maison. Héphaistion suit, les yeux enregistrant chaque détail au cas où il devrait s'enfuir. Le Thébain l'attrape par le poignet et le tire à l'extérieur par une porte entrouverte.

-Par ici.

Prothytès fait passer Héphaistion devant lui, débouchant sur la terrasse. Il balaie des yeux l'endroit, les arbres et les bosquets, une grande table au centre encerclée de couches. Et, sur celles-ci reposent quelques silhouettes.

-Démosthène? lance le jeune homme.

L'orateur dépose sa coupe, interrompt sa parole, trouve le regard d'obsidienne. Ses yeux s'illuminent, il se redresse sur sa couche.

-Phai?

Le jeune homme le rejoint à grandes enjambées et s'assoit sur ses genoux, enserre son cou. Aucune attention pour l'hôtesse.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu quittais la ville?

-C'était urgent, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Pas comme à Chéronée.

L'orateur glisse ses doigts dans les longs cheveux flamboyants, embrasse le front du jeune homme en souriant.

-Démosthène, s'agit-il de ton épouse? s'enquit Timoclée.

Héphaistion réprime sa grimace et tourne les yeux vers la veuve, une grande brune aux joues roses. Il est insulté.

-C'est mon éromène, rectifie l'orateur. Je ne suis pas marié.

La veuve rougit.

-Je suis navrée, pardonnez-moi.

Héphaistion soupire lourdement, arrogamment, et jette un regard aux fils de la veuve. Ils ont tous les deux son âge, mais ils portent les cheveux courts et leur simple manière de s'assoir crie combien ils sont hommes. Héphaistion, piqué, se défait de l'orateur et se lève. Il rajuste son chiton sur son écharpe et fixe l'orateur.

-On doit parler, déclare-t-il.

Démosthène avise un sourire gêné à son hôtesse.

-Phai, nous parlerons plus tard, je suis occupé…

-Ne vous empêchez pas, rougit de plus belle Timoclée. Discutez.

Héphaistion passe une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants. L'hôtesse l'observe avidement. Elle est charmée. Et, ses fils? Héphaistion sent leurs regards rivés sur lui. Il garde la tête bien fière.

-Alors? fait-il à l'intention de l'orateur.

-Ma sœur était prêtresse d'Aphrodite, déclare-t-il. Elle était très belle et très pieuse.

-A-t-elle quitté le temple?

-Pourquoi ces questions, Phai?

-Je dois savoir, fait-il avec empressement. Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

Il piétine les dalles, trop nerveux pour rester en place.

-Elle a en effet quitté le temple, subjuguée par un homme – et, c'est la rumeur qui le dit, ma sœur ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Donc, tu ne connais pas cet homme? Ont-ils eu un enfant? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta sœur?

-Elle aurait eu un enfant, en effet, et pour la punir de s'être dévouée à autre chose que la prière, Aphrodite l'aurait forcée à se suicider. Mais, personne n'a jamais retrouvé son corps et je soutiens qu'elle s'est simplement enfuie du temple avec le père de son enfant. Je garde espoir qu'elle revienne à Athènes un jour.

-C'est une triste histoire, commente Timoclée.

Héphaistion n'est pas satisfait. Son visage tourne en grimace.

-Comment était-elle?

Démosthène se cale dans les coussins et soupire gravement.

-Elle était dévouée, incapable de s'imposer, toujours dans l'ombre. Son calme et sa résilience étaient incomparables.

-Son physique?

-Oh… Elle était toujours cachée sous ses voiles, mais selon mes souvenirs, elle était plutôt élancée. Ses cheveux étaient longs, blonds, et ses yeux étaient comme les miens.

-Regarde-moi, Démosthène. Regarde-moi et dis-moi si tu vois ta sœur.

L'orateur fronce les sourcils.

-Je vois Amyntor?

Timoclée dépose sa coupe. L'orateur sent les souvenirs refaire surface. La mâchoire fine du jeune homme, le grain de sa peau, la pointe de son nez. Puis, la chute de ses reins, ses jambes élancées, la forme de ses doigts. Ses lèvres. Son regard lorsqu'il se maquille. Sa voix.

-Dis-le-moi, Démosthène!

L'orateur est pétrifié. Plus il analyse le jeune homme, plus il correspond à sa sœur. Il balbutie.

-Je refuse de le croire.

Héphaistion sent les larmes monter à ses yeux.

-C'est peut-être ma mère, souffle-t-il. Ta sœur, ma mère!

L'orateur cligne des yeux.

-Je ne saurai dire… elle a été placée au temple alors qu'elle avait un an, j'en avais sept, et j'étais orphelin… je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle, j'allais la voir rarement… elle s'appelait Calliope…

Héphaistion enfouit son visage sous ses mains. Retour à la case départ.

-Tu es orphelin? s'immisce Timoclée.

Le jeune homme lui jette un regard désespéré, s'assoit lentement sur la couche de l'orateur et pose sa tête sur son épaule. _Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Démosthène est mon oncle. _Il se perd dans ses pensées. L'orateur répond à sa place.

-Il a vécu avec son père. De ce que je sais, sa mère est morte en couche... Phai, tu te sens bien?

Il est livide. Timoclée se lève.

-Je vais le reconduire à une chambre. Pauvre chéri… Viens-tu?

Héphaistion lève les yeux sur la veuve.

-Je rentre à Athènes.

-Comment? s'ébahit l'orateur. Tu as fait tout ce chemin que pour me poser tes questions?

-Je devais savoir.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller nulle part, déclare Démosthène. Tu restes à Thèbes.

Héphaistion se lève.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher?

Silence de malaise. Timoclée baisse les yeux, fait signe à ses fils de quitter.

-Comment peux-tu oser me défier? siffle Démosthène.

Le jeune homme croise les bras. L'orateur se lève, imposant.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais à Thèbes? grince-t-il.

-Tout le monde sait que Prothytès ton philos mène la révolte contre l'hégémonie macédonienne.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mentionner la Macédoine.

Le jeune homme est piégé. Démosthène est tout sauf idiot.

-Le roi barbare t'a forcé à coucher avec lui? Il t'envoie m'espionner?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, tu as consenti?

-Cette conversation ne rime à rien. Je rentre à Athènes, je veux qu'Hécaton s'assure que je guéris bien.

-Hécaton? Et si tu me montrais à la place?

Héphaistion plisse le nez. Un esclave descend à la terrasse et souffle à l'oreille de sa maîtresse. La veuve s'ébahit, trouve le regard du jeune homme.

-Un certain Deimos demande à te parler.

Héphaistion cache habilement sa surprise.

-Bien sûr.

-Je viens, grince Démosthène.

Le jeune homme lui jette un regard dégoûté. _Il est plus coriace à mâter qu'auparavant. Pourquoi?_ Timoclée prend les devants, et le jeune homme la suit pratiquement sur ses talons. Dans le hall d'entrée, un homme aux cheveux noirs est adossé contre le mur. Il fait un pas en apercevant Héphaistion.

-Deimos? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Qui est-il? gronde Démosthène.

Héphaistion lui fait signe d'attendre.

-Je dois te parler en privé, déclare Deimos.

Le jeune homme acquiesce. Il lui semble avoir déjà vu l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Timoclée pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'orateur.

-Laissons-les.

-Je dois m'opposer, grince Démosthène.

Héphaistion ne lui accorde aucune réponse et quitte la maison sans plus de politesse. Deimos le suit et referme la porte. Un pied dans la rue, Deimos agrippe le jeune homme et le tire dans une ruelle étroite.

-Je suis envoyé par le général Callas, tu n'as rien à craindre.

L'espion relève son chiton, expose sa cuisse droite. L'étoile des Argéades y et imprimée au fer rouge.

-Viens, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.

Ils longent la ruelle. Au même moment, Démosthène quitte la demeure de Timoclée et s'arrête devant la ruelle, aperçoit les silhouettes s'enfuyant. Furieux, il les poursuit.

Deimos amène Héphaistion près de la Cadmée, et cogne à une porte. Un homme leur répond. Deimos lève son chiton, expose sa cicatrice. L'homme les laisse entrer. Héphaistion est éberlué. _C'est une base rebelle?_

La maison est composée de quatre murs et de rien d'autre. Au centre, un trou béant. Quelques hommes discutent dans un coin. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se démarque, dévoile son visage.

-Sergent, fait Deimos, voici Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor.

-Parfait, acquiesce l'autre. Emmène-le sur la Cadmée.

-Sur la Cadmée? répète l'Athénien.

Deimos lui désigne le trou dans le plancher.

-Il mène directement aux fondations de la citadelle. C'est par-là que nous arrivons à ravitailler les hommes.

-Tu en dis trop, Deimos, grince le sergent.

-Je suis le favori du roi, déclare l'Athénien. Il n'y a aucune raison que je ne sache pas. Mais, je n'irai pas sur la Cadmée. Je rentre au campement.

On frappe à la porte. Philotas et Deimos échangent un regard. Tous les hommes se taisent.

-Qui est-ce? s'enquit le sergent.

-Je suis Démosthène, je sais que tu caches un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. Il m'appartient, rends-le-moi et je ne porterai pas plainte.

L'Athénien se recule loin de la porte. _Il nous a suivis?_

-Héphaistion, sort de là! rugit l'orateur.

Les hommes dans le coin dégainent leurs armes, prêts à toute éventualité. L'Athénien change d'idée, lève la main.

-Je sors, Démosthène!

Philotas et Deimos paniquent, fixent le jeune homme comme s'il était fou. Héphaistion prend une grande inspiration. Le sergent l'attrape par l'épaule.

-Le roi ordonne que tu sois posté à la Cadmée. Tu as été nommé sergent à ma place.

-Garde ton titre, fait l'Athénien. Je m'occupe de Démosthène.

Philotas lui offre son épée. Le jeune homme la refuse et sort. Démosthène, sur le pas de la porte, l'attrape par le chiton et le traîne avec lui hors du quartier. Depuis la maison, Deimos les observe secrètement.

-Je peux savoir ce que te voulait Deimos?

-C'est mon philos, ment l'autre.

-Et alors? Comment peux-tu oser me ridiculiser en public?

Le jeune homme se défait de la poigne de l'orateur et garde ses distances.

-J'ai vieilli, Démosthène. Tu dois m'accorder plus de liberté.

-C'est ton amant?

Héphaistion prend une seconde pour monter un mensonge.

-Non. Il m'a volé un bracelet magnifique et pour le ravoir, j'ai dû coucher avec lui. Mais, il ne me laisse pas tranquille et…

_Pleure, pleure, ça sera crédible!_ Le jeune homme se mord la joue, enfonce ses ongles dans ses mains. _Imagine Alexandre qui t'abandonne._ La seule pensée le pétrifie. Il visualise le roi, dans son pavillon, et au lieu de tomber à genoux il le chasse du fil de son épée. Les yeux rouges de colère. Les paroles cruelles. Le rire d'Apollon. Héphaistion cligne des yeux, force une larme à couler sur sa joue.

-Phai? souffle l'orateur.

Le jeune homme sent les regards des militaires en patrouille sur lui. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et enserre les jambes de l'orateur.

-Il me bat quand je refuse de coucher avec lui, continue le jeune homme. Démosthène, j'ai besoin d'être seul ces temps-ci.

Une image. Alexandre le giflant, le poussant au sol dans son pavillon. La fureur sur son visage, sa haine, sa hargne. Héphaistion fait couler une seconde larme. Il lève les yeux dans ceux de l'orateur.

-Je t'attendrai à Athènes… Mais, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Et, Hécaton s'occupe de mes blessures.

Démosthène est ému. Il aide le jeune homme à se relever et lui offre un regard compatissant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plutôt? Je vais le tuer, ce Deimos.

-Je n'aime pas parler de mes problèmes. Laisse-moi rentrer à présent.

-Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas te blesser davantage…

Héphaistion se refroidit immédiatement et prend les devants vers les portes. _Ça a parfaitement fonctionné._

Prothytès garde les portes avec son escadron et, en apercevant le jeune homme et l'orateur à pied, il fait venir la monture d'Héphaistion.

-Je pars pour Athènes, déclare le jeune homme. Je te remercie, Prothytès, de t'être ainsi occupé de mon cheval.

-Les philoi de Démosthène sont les miens aussi.

Héphaistion acquiesce et saute sur sa monture blanche. Il jette un œil à l'orateur.

-Je t'attendrai, souffle-t-il.

L'orateur acquiesce, ose placer sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

-Je viendrai vite.

Héphaistion acquiesce et balaie les environs du regard. La porte a été renforcée, et les militaires s'acharnent à présent à doubler les murs avec les pierres des maisons.

-Comment puis-je sortir?

-Par ici, il y a une brèche.

Héphaistion talonne sa monture en suivant Prothytès. Entre deux tours dans le mur, une excavation permet de sortir. Le jeune homme franchit la brèche sans demander son reste. Il talonne son cheval vers le Midi, sachant très bien que les sentinelles sur les murs l'observent. Il franchit la plaine, trouve la route principale, et une fois assez éloigné, il fait demi-tour vers le campement macédonien. La nuit tombe.

* * *

Alexandre a envoyé Toraj et sa troupe. Il n'a pas encore établi de consensus avec son conseil sur qui occuperait quelles positions lors de l'affrontement. Il n'est pas attentif, toutes ses pensées sont rivées sur son philos à Thèbes. Il défait le conseil, déclare qu'ils continueront au matin. Alexandre retient cependant Amayas. Ils restent longtemps en silence, assez longtemps pour que le héraut décide de s'assoir à la table et de déposer ses coudes pour appuyer sa tête. Alexandre ferme les pans du pavillon et jette un œil au héraut. Il est blond, les yeux bruns, avec une forte carrure et un esprit vif. Le roi franchit les rideaux et se dénude.

-Viens.

Le héraut obéit.

-Tu veux me parler du général Héphaistion, mon roi?

Il franchit les rideaux et s'immobilise en apercevant le roi nu, détourne le regard par respect.

-Tu peux me regarder, Amayas.

Le héraut déglutit, obéit. Il trouve le regard du roi figé sur lui.

-Héphaistion ne quittera pas Thèbes. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'échapper si les portes sont renforcées. Prends sa place.

Le héraut bredouille. Le roi s'assoit sur sa couche et lui tend un rouleau.

-Lis-moi le seizième chant, sourit-il.

Amayas est pétrifié. Le roi a un sourire d'enfant, excité comme si c'était son anniversaire. Il tire la couverture sur ses jambes. Le héraut secoue la tête, cueille le rouleau et reste à bonne distance du roi. Il baisse les yeux sur le papyrus et se râcle la gorge.

-Et… ils combattaient ainsi pour les nefs bien construites… heu… Et, Patrocle se tenait devant le… le prince des peuples, Achille…

-Amayas! soupire le roi. Tu es héraut, tu sais bien manier ta voix à convenance! Fais de toi un acteur. Recommence.

Le héraut acquiesce en vitesse. Il est nerveux. Fait-il vraiment la lecture au roi? Dans sa chambre?

-Et ils combattaient pour les nefs bien construites… Et, Patrocle se tenait devant le prince des peuples, Achille, versant de chaudes larmes, et heu… ah, il y a des ratures… mon roi, je n…

-Passe par-dessus les ratures, c'est ma version éditée, grince Alexandre.

-Ah! Donc… Achille, versant de chaudes larmes, comme une source d'eau noire qui flue du haut d'un rocher. Et le divin Achille eut en compassion, et il lui dit ces paroles ailées : …

Le roi sourit largement et débite.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Patrocle, comme une petite fille qui court après sa mère, saisit sa robe et la regarde en pleurant jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la prenne dans ses bras? Semblable à cette enfant, ô Patrocle, tu verses des larmes abondantes. Quel message as-tu pour les Myrmidons ou pour moi? As-tu seul reçu quelque nouvelle de la Phthie? On dit cependant que le fils d'Actor, Ménétios, et l'Éacide Pélée vivent encore parmi les Myrmidons. Certes, nous serions accablés, s'ils étaient morts. Mais peut-être pleures-tu pour les Argiens qui périssent auprès des nefs creuses, par leur propre iniquité? Parle, ne me cache rien afin que nous sachions tous deux.

Amayas perd sa mâchoire.

-Tu… tu connais par cœur ce passage?

Le roi acquiesce, tout excité.

-Continue!

-Et le cavalier Patrocle, avec un profond soupir, lui répondit : …

Amayas est coupé une fois de plus.

-Ô Achille, fils de Pélée, le plus brave des Achéens, ne t'irrite point, car de grandes calamités accablent les Achéens.

Héphaistion franchit les rideaux. Amayas sent ses jambes flageoler. Alexandre bondit sur ses pieds.

-Phai! Comment est-ce possible, qu'est-ce que tu… Espèce de fou, comment as-tu pu te rendre à Thèbes sans mon consentement?

Le roi l'agrippe par les épaules. L'Athénien esquisse un sourire.

-Laisse-moi te faire mon rapport. D'abord, les portes sont scellées et doublées. Les murs sont toujours en travaux, mais j'ai quitté la ville par une brèche. Il faudra attaquer là.

L'Athénien défait les fibules de son chiton. Son torse est dévoilé, son bandage s'étire à chaque souffle. Alexandre s'agenouille.

-Ensuite, la Cadmée se porte bien. Nos hommes ont un réseau dans la ville, un tunnel secret, et par celui-ci on achemine à la citadelle eau et nourriture. Deimos espion de Callas est entré en contact avec moi.

Alexandre le délivre de ses sandales.

-Puis, j'ai pu apercevoir les défenses thébaines. Les contingents sont prêts, je suis presque certain qu'ils vont tenter une sortie pour t'affronter hors de la ville.

Le roi se relève. Héphaistion défait son ceinturon, retient d'une main son chiton de tomber.

-Et, il se pourrait que je sois le neveu de Démosthène.

Le roi glisse deux doigts entre le chiton et la peau crémeuse.

-Enlève ça.

-Amayas, dehors, ordonne le favori.

Le héraut obéit. Le favori laisse alors son chiton tomber à ses pieds.

-Que disais-tu avant ton rapport? souffle le roi.

-Hmm… laisse-moi passer quelques lignes…

-Vas-y.

Le roi niche son nez dans le cou de son philos, embrasse la peau tendre.

-Et, c'est le moment où Homère omet que Patrocle, pour porter les armes d'Achille, doit bien enlever ses vêtements…

-Mais, c'est déjà fait…

-De quoi as-tu envie, Achille?

Le roi se mord la lèvre, attisé, le corps brûlant.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais honte de toi, de ton corps, alors à toi d'établit les limites, souffle-t-il en trouvant les lèvres de son philos.

Le roi glisse ses mains sur les cuisses blanches, remonte jusqu'au creux des reins, presse le corps de son philos contre le sien. Ses doigts trouvent les mèches de feu.

-Phai? susurre-t-il. Que veux-tu?

Le favori détourne la tête des lèvres d'Alexandre.

-Ferais-tu tout pour moi?

-Oui.

-Tout?

-Oui!

Héphaistion s'agenouille alors. Le roi s'étonne. Habituellement, c'est lui qui supplie.

-Phai?

-Moi aussi, je ferais tout pour toi. Et, j'ai beaucoup songé à nous en revenant de Thèbes. Je… je me suis égaré… j'ai rencontré Toraj sur la route, nous avons discuté… Il m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai été horrible. Je me suis pris pour un prince, pour un dieu, je me suis pris pour toi… Je suis misérable, contrôlé par mon démon intérieur, sans aucune emprise sur mes propres valeurs. Je suis moins qu'un barbare, moins qu'un esclave.

Il enserre les cuisses du roi.

-Pardonne-moi, Alex. Je suis égoïste, cupide, arrogant, présomptueux… grec…

-Arrête. Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

-Non, Alex, cette fois, tu dois me punir. Tu dois t'assurer que je ne rechute pas. Fais de moi ton esclave, ton chien, tiens-moi en laisse. Humilie-moi. Fais-moi mal.

-Phai… non…

Le favori sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il trouve le regard de miel.

-Alex, j'ai honte de moi.

Le favori se relève sur ses genoux, prend les hanches du roi entre ses mains sans le lâcher du regard.

-Je propose une peine, souffle-t-il.

Le favori embrasse les muscles, lèche la peau, ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de honte. Il descend lentement, sent la main du roi dans ses cheveux.

-Phai, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le favori trouve ce qui fait d'Alexandre un homme, ramène ses mains, le caresse doucement.

-Phai…

Le favori inspire profondément. Il est prêt. Il s'humilie, les lèvres entre les cuisses du roi, sachant parfaitement quoi faire et pourtant se refusant à le faire.

-Phai, ne fais pas ça.

_J'ai déshonoré Alexandre. C'est mon tour d'être déshonoré._ Il se fait violence et lèche lentement, mouillant chaque parcelle de peau sensible, analysant chaque réaction du roi pour connaitre ses préférences. Les doigts d'Alexandre agrippent ses cheveux. Il se force à continuer. _Alexandre le mérite. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un esclave._

Le roi souffle, pantelant, les yeux rivés sur son philos. Il engloutit son corps, le roi tremble. La chaleur le traverse, les sensations éveillent son appétit, précipitent les battements de son cœur. Il en veut plus. Les lèvres sur son corps, la bouche de son philos, la volupté contractant ses muscles.

Le favori accélère. Il sent l'impatience du roi, il ne veut pas lui déplaire. Les minutes s'égrènent. Le roi sent ses jambes le lâcher progressivement. Il s'assoit sur sa couche. Le favori ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Le roi soulève ses cheveux flamboyants d'une main, admire, apprécie, échappe un gémissement. Il se sent venir. Il veut prolonger l'attente. Il veut que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Son corps se bande, il ne se contrôle plus, croule sous le plaisir, pousse un long soupire, et se laisse tomber sur le dos, les paupières mi-closes. La volupté s'échappe comme la brume autour de son corps brûlant.

Le favori s'étouffe, grimace, ose se laisser tomber sur les fesses, la bouche ouverte, un filet coulant sur son menton. Le roi se redresse alors et l'observe un instant, excité par la vue.

-Phai, viens dormir.

Le favori acquiesce, s'essuie du revers du coude et avale. Il grimace. Le roi le hisse contre lui et s'effondre dans les couvertures, presse son philos contre son cœur. Il est bien. Il est satisfait.


	24. Chapitre 23 : la pomme de discorde

_-Je t'ai dit que c'est terminé._

_-Quitte ton éraste. Reste avec moi. Tu sais déjà tout ce que tu as à savoir, tu n'es plus un gamin._

_Amyntor hésite._

_-Je dois ma maison et mes esclaves à mon éraste. Je lui dois presque tout, et cela inclut ma loyauté. Nous sommes plus proches que tu pourrais le croire._

_-Pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver au temple sinon? Dis-le que tu m'aimes._

_Amyntor soupire, dévie le regard vers l'autel._

_-Calliope… nous avons passé une seule nuit ensemble et nous étions tous les deux ivres. Nous avons déshonoré Aphrodite – surtout toi. Nous devons faire pénitence._

_-C'est trop tard, Amyntor. Hestia m'est apparue en songe. Je suis enceinte._

_Amyntor perd constance._

_-J'ai un philos médecin, bredouille-t-il. Il s'appelle Hécaton, il pourrait t'aider._

_-M'aider? Tu me laisses seule avec ton enfant?_

_Amyntor ne répond pas. Il se détourne, fait mine de quitter le temple, ouvre enfin la bouche : _

_-Je contacterai Hécaton pour toi. Débrouille-toi pour le reste. Et, oublie-moi._

**Chapitre 23 : la pomme de discorde**

Toraj met pied à terre. L'aube est levée et sa troupe vient tout juste d'atteindre le centre culturel et intellectuel du monde connu. Glaucos descend à son tour de cheval. Il remet une bourse au palefrenier et se tourne vers l'eunuque.

-Ne te perds pas, grince-t-il. Je remplis ma mission, tu remplis la tienne et nous nous retrouvons dans cette auberge au coucher du soleil.

-Il me faudra sans doute plus d'une journée pour remplir ma mission.

-Si tu me disais de quoi elle retourne, je pourrais accepter de te laisser du temps supplémentaire.

-Ah! Mes lèvres sont scellées, je suis en mission pour le roi, et je prendrai tout le temps dont j'aurai besoin, claque Toraj.

-Nous rentrons demain matin au campement. Sois ici à l'aube sinon tu rentreras seul, eunuque.

* * *

Troisième jour de campement.

Alexandre a égorgé un bœuf en guise d'offrande, et cette fois tous les hommes ont été témoins du geste. Ensuite, Aristandre s'est avancé pour lire dans ses entrailles. Il a prédit la victoire macédonienne. Alexandre, satisfait, a réuni son conseil sous son pavillon pour une dernière fois. Entre-temps, Thèbes a fait une sortie : ses hommes s'alignent à présent devant les portes en rangs serrés, et les Macédoniens sentent la tension monter. Des retranchements ont été emménagés pour protéger la cavalerie ennemie, mais le combat aura inévitablement lieu dès que le roi quittera son pavillon.

Alexandre réassigne ses hommes en fonction des lignes ennemies. Difficile d'utiliser le marteau et l'enclume quand la ville empêche le marteau de se rabattre. Et, les Thébains sauront qu'en s'éloignant des murs et des retranchements, ils seront massacrés beaucoup plus facilement. Rien n'empêche cependant qu'ils sont acculés contre leurs propres murs, et Alexandre a décidé d'exploiter cet avantage, malgré les retranchements.

-D'abord les lanciers pour franchir et maîtriser les retranchements, pour permettre aux pezhetairoi de les franchir malgré leurs piques. Et, à ce point, retraite par les ailes des lanciers protégés par la cavalerie. Même si les Thébains veulent se battre, à sarisses déployées, ils seront embrochés sans pouvoir s'enfuir. À ce point, la cavalerie rabattra le marteau de chaque côté. Héphaistion et Antipatros, vous prendrez respectivement les phalangites macédoniens et auxiliaires ; Amphotéros, Peithon et Laomédon sous Héphaistion, puis Séleucos, Érygios et Callas sous Antipatros. Lysimaque, tu prendras l'aile droite de cavalerie auxiliaire et tu commanderas à Néarque, Harpale, Glaucion, Démétrios, ainsi qu'aux chefs des divisions mineures à cheval. Prends les Thessaliens. Sous mon commandement, je veux Léonnatos, Harpale, Aristonos, Balacros, Ptolémée et Perdiccas. J'ai oublié quelqu'un?

Cassandre et Arrhibas se manifestent.

-Cassandre, tu es avec Antipatros et, Arrhibas, tu es avec moi. Coénos, je ne t'ai pas mentionné non plus, mais je suppose que tu sais que tu conserves la réserve. Des questions?

-Concernant le pillage si nous prenons la ville?

-Elle sera prise, plaque le roi. Je ne veux plus rien voir de ces murs et de ces maisons : prenez tout ce que vous voulez et détruisez tout sauf : les temples, ceux qui s'y seront réfugiés et ceux qui portent le sang de Pindare. D'autres questions?

Silence.

-Bien. Levez vos troupes dans le défilé. Je veux que cette bataille soit gagnée avant midi.

Le pavillon se vide. Héphaistion contourne la table de conseil.

-Que feras-tu de Démosthène?

-Je planifie de le tuer.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il mérite de mourir. Il serait délivré de son ignorance et de ses maux : il ne pourrait plus fléchir devant moi en oubliant tout de sa rhétorique.

-Tu arrives à avoir le dernier mot avec lui?

-Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu quitter Thèbes? Je suis un excellent rhéteur.

-Aristote ne pourrait pas se gonfler de fierté devant toi. Et, devant moi non plus.

-Je crois que toi et moi franchissons souvent des épisodes de double ignorance… et que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour nous en sortir. Le pouvoir n'est pas fait pour moi, Alex. Même si je te supplie, même si je te menace, il en est mieux ainsi. Au moins, je suis assez lucide aujourd'hui pour te prévenir.

-D'accord. Mais, tu disais que je suis doublement ignorant?

-Quand tu déclares la guerre, tu te bernes à croire que c'est la meilleure manière de parvenir à tes fins et tu ne te poses aucune question sur les autres moyens.

-Phai, tu me démotives.

-J'aurais pu convaincre Démosthène de te livrer Prothytès et l'autre chef rebelle. Des milliers de gens seraient épargnés.

-Je veux qu'ils meurent.

-Ah, dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire.

-Tu es bien humble soudainement. Je vais t'appeler Socrate.

-Et toi, tu seras Alcibiade?

-Je serai plus futé.

-Donc, c'est moi l'éraste?

L'Athénien esquisse un sourire vainqueur.

-Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi, grogne le roi.

-Tu refuses d'avouer que tu as eu tort? Si tu ouvres la bouche, tu pourrais te contredire.

Le roi s'assoit et ferme les yeux.

-Tu gagnes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Héphaistion soupire.

-Arrête de me demander ce que je veux parce que je finirai par te répondre le monde et tu t'y mettras.

-Peut-être que je m'y suis déjà mis.

Le roi se lève et sourit, presse son philos contre son cœur.

-Tu crois pouvoir te battre malgré…

Il glisse ses pouces sur le torse de l'Athénien.

-Je reste avec toi, Alex.

-Et, si tu reçois un coup dans le torse? Ou pire, dans le ventre?

Héphaistion hausse un sourcil.

-Le ventre?

-J'attends mon héritier.

L'Athénien écarquille les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié.

-Les dieux ne le permettront pas, déclare-t-il. Et puis, comment veux-tu que je sois général si je suis indisposé par un enfant?

-Tu as promis.

Héphaistion croise les bras.

-Alex, c'était n'importe quoi.

-Le médecin Philippe est prévenu de ta condition : ne t'avise pas de lui demander de te concocter ton breuvage horrible de Miéza.

-Ça va trop loin. Tu attaques ma dignité et mon honneur.

Le roi plante son regard dans les obsidiennes.

-Phai, je t'interdis d'attenter à la vie de cet enfant.

L'Athénien serre la mâchoire.

-Je reviens.

Il quitte le pavillon. Le roi soupire. _Il ne pourra rien faire de compromettant. Pas maintenant qu'Amayas et Toraj savent... que mes sômatophylaques savent…_

* * *

Toraj s'arrête devant un kiosque de fruits et lance un large sourire aux commerçants, un homme et ses fils.

-Pardonnez mon accent – je suis d'origine perse. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez réputés pour vos abricots?

-En effet, répond l'homme.

L'eunuque s'extasie et jette un œil aux fruits.

-Je suis Toraj, esthéticien, et j'aurais une question. Connais-tu Démétrios, celui qui a été éraste d'Amyntor?

Le commerçant s'ébahit. _Quel est le rapport avec mes abricots?_

-Oui, tout le monde le connait.

-Ah, excellent! Sais-tu où je pourrais le trouver?

Toraj remet une obole au marchand. Il esquisse un sourire gras.

-Bien sûr. À cette heure, il doit être de retour chez lui.

-Et, où vit-il?

Toraj tend une seconde obole. Le marchand l'attrape avidement.

-Je te montre?

-D'accord.

Le marchand laisse son kiosque à ses fils et guide Toraj dans la ville.

-Tu voyages? s'enquit le commerçant.

-Non.

-C'est que tu portes la chlamyde et le pétase.

-Je viens de Thèbes.

Le visage du commerçant s'assombrit.

-Quelle est la situation là-bas? Le roi barbare assiège?

-À l'heure qu'il est, sans doute.

Le commerçant perd des couleurs. Il mène Toraj devant un gracieux petit palais et lui indique les portes.

-Te voici arrivé, mon philos.

-Je te remercie encore, s'incline Toraj.

Le commerçant le salue de la main et rentre à l'agora. L'eunuque cogne. On lui ouvre aussitôt, c'est un esclave.

-Je suis Toraj et je demande à rencontrer Démétrios, déclare-t-il.

-Le maître ne reçoit personne.

-Je suis au service d'Ishtion fils d'Amyntor.

L'esclave hésite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? grogne une voix grave à l'intérieur.

L'esclave se tourne vers son maître.

-Un homme, Toraj, dit être au service de… Ishtion fils d'Amyntor.

Démétrios hausse un sourcil. _Héphaistion?_

-Fais-le entrer.

L'esclave ouvre la porte à l'eunuque, et celui-ci s'incline immédiatement.

-Je suis Toraj, esthéticien.

-Tu veux me vendre des babioles?

-Pas du tout, je viens poser quelques questions et je m'en vais immédiatement.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions. Es-tu un socratique?

-Moi? Un… un quoi? Non, je suis Perse, je suis esthéticien, et le beau dans ce métier, c'est de travailler avec les créatures les plus éblouissantes pour les rendre divines – et je ne lésine pas au travail, jamais – de quoi parlions-nous déjà? Ah oui, mes questions! Donc, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me raconter l'histoire d'Amyntor et de son épouse?

Démétrios prend un instant pour analyser le charabia de l'eunuque.

-Tu me ris au nez.

Toraj s'éberlue.

-Comment? Mais, pas du tout, je tiens à connaître leur histoire.

-C'est Amyntor qui t'envoie?

-Oh non, et je le jure devant Mazda!

Démétrios est terriblement ennuyé.

-Plus vite ce sera dit et plus vite je partirai, réitère Toraj.

Démétrios soupire lourdement. L'eunuque sort de sa besace une bourse d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

-Je peux payer.

-Je suis déjà riche.

L'eunuque range la bourse dans sa besace et dépose celle-ci au sol. Il tire la fibule de sa chlamyde, enlève sa tunique, et glisse une main aguichante sur son corps frêle.

-Je peux payer de toutes sortes de manières.

* * *

Héphaistion lève le bras. Amayas rugit.

-Archers! En position!

Les Thébains cachés dans les retranchements bandent eux aussi leurs arcs. Sur les murs, une seconde ligne de projectiles est prête à être décochée. Les chevaux piaffent. Nulle trompette n'a encore été embouchée.

Alexandre attend. Il guette l'impatience des Thébains. Prothytès vocifére devant ses hommes, les exhortant à être sans pitié face au tyran de la Grèce, à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour leur honneur et leur ville. Prothytès se retourne finalement face aux Macédoniens. Il engage les archers. Alexandre fait sonner la trompette. Amayas donne le signal. Les archers décochent.

De chaque côté, on se cache sous son bouclier. Le ciel est noir de projectiles sifflant vers le sol. Alexandre attend encore. Deuxième salve, troisième. Plus personne ne bouge. Quelques cris sèment la crainte. Des malchanceux sont touchés.

Les Thébains se relèvent dans une grande clameur et quitte les retranchements et frappant leurs épées contre leurs boucliers dans un terrible vacarme. Alexandre fait signe à son héraut. Le cor est embouché. Héphaistion jette les auxiliaires dans la mêlée, puis ses hommes de front, sarisses abaissées, prêts pour une séance de brochettes.

Alexandre sent que quelque chose lui échappe. La cavalerie ennemie sort alors des retranchements et se rabat sur le flanc de la piétaille. Lysimaque entre immédiatement en contact. Le roi n'attend pas plus. Il engage son aile derrière les retranchements.

Les archers sur les murs continuent de tirer sur les hommes, mais autant d'alliés que d'ennemis sont touchés par les flèches. Les Thébains sont furieux. Ils sacrifient leurs premières lignes sur les sarisses, puis engagent le corps à corps, violent, sanglant, bestial. Les bras tranchés tombent au sol les uns après les autres, les épées luisent sous le soleil, le sang barrant les visages les plus doux, rajoutant des cicatrices aux plus rudes. On trébuche sur les cadavres, s'en sert de bouclier, fuit. Les retranchements se vident. Les Macédoniens se fatiguent. La réserve est amenée, Amphotéros et Érygios se retirent pour refaire les forces de leurs hommes. La cavalerie thébaine est détruite et les sabots macédoniens écrasent les crânes des opposants en traversant le champ de bataille.

Alexandre aperçoit alors une porte mal gardée, près de la brèche décrite par Héphaistion. Il envoie Perdiccas infiltrer la ville, puis une fois la situation de piétaille stabilisée, Ptolémée et Aristonos sont aussi envoyés dans la ville. Les hurlements de terreur des femmes sont assourdis par ceux de leurs époux périssant sous les glaives macédoniens.

Soudain, les cors thébains résonnent. Ils savent que la ville est infiltrée. Les portes immenses sont ouvertes et c'est la retraite des troupes. Les Macédoniens rugissent, les poursuivent comme des lions affamés.

La brèche est contrôlée, les fantassins la traversent et se déversent dans les artères comme un flot de sang vicié, achevant les fuyards thébains, violant les habitations pour les piller, incendiant tout ce qui peut flamber. Ceux qui ne se sont pas réfugiés dans les temples sont sauvagement tués. La ville baigne dans l'odeur du sang.

Alexandre se rend immédiatement à la Cadmée. Les palissades sont détruites par les hommes du sergent Philotas et la situation est tout à fait contrôlée. Alexandre échange quelques mots avec le sergent. Le sang et le sel de la sueur coule entre ses lèvres. Le roi talonne Bucéphale et se rend au temple de Perséphone.

Lysimaque fait faire demi-tour à sa monture et trouve Alexandre sur les marches du temple.

-Thèbes est vaincue! crie le Thessalien.

Alexandre se tourne vers lui. Les généraux le retrouvent dans la minute qui suit, ses sômatophylaques, Antipatros, Coénos. Le roi cherche un cimier en particulier.

-Où est Héphaistion? s'inquiète-t-il.

-Ses hommes sont plus bas dans la ville, déclare Antipatros. Il y est sans doute. Peithon aussi est plus bas.

-Lysimaque, trouve Héphaistion.

Le garde obéit. Alexandre gravit les dernières marches et pénètre dans le temple. À l'intérieur, les femmes sont toutes à genoux avec leurs enfants, sacrifiant leurs biens dans les flammes, les prêtres priant Perséphone de leur accorder encore quelques années de vie.

-Le temple est encerclé, déclare Alexandre.

Il sème la panique.

-Ne tentez pas de vous enfuir ou vous mourrez. Thèbes a perdu.

Le roi quitte avec sa garde. Il interpelle ses généraux :

-A-t-on trouvé Démosthène?

Ses hommes s'ébahissent.

-Il est ici?

-S'il est aussi pleutre qu'à Chéronée, il aura pris ses jambes à son cou, grince Alexandre. Je le poursuivrai jusqu'à Athènes. Réunissez vos hommes hors des murs à la nuit tombée, mais laissez-leur cet après-midi pour profiter de la victoire. Faites ce que vous voulez d'ici là. Et, qu'on me trouve Héphaistion, sac à vin!

Peithon arrache des mains d'un Thébain un jeune hetairoi. Ils échangent un regard.

-Théoptolème?

-Peithon?

Il s'agit de son propre page. Peithon l'étreint.

-Mon lochos a été emmené dans la caserne près des murs, déclare le page. Je suis le seul à m'être échappé.

-Allons-y. Il y a peut-être des survivants.

Ils courent.

Dans la ville basse, Héphaistion abaisse son arme. Une trentaine de Thébains ont réussi à fuir la ville par une fissure dans le mur. Le général plisse le nez, désappointé. _Si je n'avais pas été seul, ils n'auraient pas pu s'échapper. _Un homme s'avance vers le général. Sous son casque et son plastron, impossible de le reconnaître. Héphaistion brandit son épée.

-Je te croyais à Athènes?

-Démosthène? bredouille le général. C'est toi?

L'autre retire son casque.

-Tu as décidé de te battre? Pourquoi portes-tu une panoplie à l'effigie des Argéades?

Héphaistion enlève son casque à son tour.

-Le roi Alexandre me l'a offerte.

-Et, tu portes un casque à cimier fourni? Tu es général? Officier?

L'orateur plisse les yeux.

-Démosthène, on s'expliquera plus tard. Cours à Athènes. Une trentaine de Thébains ont pu s'enfuir par cette fissure.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

-Je ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons du roi Alexandre. Vas-y.

L'orateur acquiesce.

-Quand seras-tu de retour?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je tiens à ma vie. Tu dois partir maintenant.

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-Tu devrais venir avec moi, déclare l'orateur Le roi barbare pensera que tu es mort, tu n'auras plus à traîner autour de lui. Si ce que tu veux est rentrer à Athènes, alors viens.

-Évidemment que c'est ce que je veux. Cependant, le roi Alexandre a hésité avant de me laisser partir pour Athènes et je ne tiens pas à m'attirer ses foudres. Si je rentre à Athènes, il me retrouvera et me tuera.

-Je lèverai Athènes contre lui.

-Pas maintenant qu'il a pris Thèbes. Athènes n'a même pas envoyé ses renforts. L'assemblée a peur et avec raison. Je veux que tu rentres. Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance.

L'orateur fixe un instant le jeune homme. Il acquiesce enfin.

-Fais bien attention.

Il l'embrasse, le quitte à regret et franchit la fissure. Le général se tourne vers la ville haute. _O__ù est Alexandre?_ Lysimaque le rejoint.

-Alexandre ne voudrait pas savoir que tu embrasses ses ennemis, déclare le garde.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il sache.

Un groupe armé fonce sur les Macédoniens. Ils ne portent pas l'effigie des Argéades. Lysimaque dégaine, engage l'affront. On arrache le casque des mains de l'Athénien, le plaque au sol. Lysimaque est désarmé, ligoté, bâillonné.

-Je suis d'Athènes! rugit l'autre. Lâchez-moi!

Les Thébains ne sont pas idiots. Des otages leur permettront de négocier leur fuite avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants, tous sains et saufs. Les Thébains se concertent. Héphaistion est ligoté à son tour, bâillonné, les yeux bandés. On emporte les généraux dans une caserne. Ils se démènent.

* * *

Peithon et Théoptolème renvoi les derniers blessés au campement. Ptolémée interpelle le garde.

-Tu as vu Lysimaque?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Alexandre lui a demandé de ramener Héphaistion. Ça fait quatre heures qu'il n'est pas revenu au temple de Perséphone.

-Allons le chercher. Et, Héphaistion?

-Aucune nouvelle.

Peithon grimace.

-Prie pour que ce ne soit pas un coup de Démosthène.

Ils quittent la caserne.

Sur sa terrasse, Timoclée se mord les doigts. Un officier macédonien l'a découverte. Elle brandit sa dague.

-Ne me touche pas, barbare!

L'officier est rejoint par ses hommes.

-Donne-moi tes bijoux et nous partirons.

Ils se rapprochent. Elle ne recule pas, fière et pleine d'honneur.

-Sortez de chez moi!

Un des hommes la désarme, l'agrippe, lui arrache ses vêtements. Les hommes se jettent sur la femme. Elle crie de terreur.

Alexandre tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. _O__ù est Héphaistion?_ Il aperçoit un groupe armé thrace, mené par un officier mal en point, emmenant une prisonnière. La femme se tient bien droite, fière et sans peur. Le roi hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La femme, furieuse, le sel de ses larmes encore brillant sur ses joues, fixe Alexandre sans crainte.

-Je suis Timoclée, sœur du général Théagène, celui qui à Chéronée s'est battu pour libérer la Grèce du tyran Philippe.

Alexandre perd sa mâchoire. _Que vient-elle de dire?_

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Timoclée?

-Je me résigne à la mort si elle peut laver mon honneur.

-Tu ne mourras pas, s'ébahit Alexandre. Une femme avec un si grand courage… Vis donc, toi et tes enfants, et j'ai grande considération pour ton sang. Qu'on la relâche!

La nuit tombe. La ville est détruite et les Macédoniens rentrent peu à peu au campement, les chitons pleins de richesses, ivres d'adrénaline. Alexandre, sous son pavillon, ne s'est toujours pas décidé à sortir festoyer avec ses hommes. _Héphaistion n'est toujours pas rentré. Lysimaque, Peithon et Ptolémée non plus. Que font-ils?_

Le roi s'empare de son épée et franchit les pans. Il a libéré ses sômatophylaques de leurs devoirs envers lui pour la soirée, et c'est donc seul qu'il prend Bucéphale et retourne à Thèbes. Il franchit les portes. Un page l'interpelle instantanément.

-Mon roi!

-Théoptolème? Que fais-tu encore ici?

-C'est Peithon, il est gravement blessé!

-Amène-moi.

Le page acquiesce et guide le roi. Ils descendent dans la ville basse, s'enfoncent jusqu'aux portes opposées, aboutissent devant une caserne. Alexandre laisse Bucéphale à l'extérieur. En entrant, l'odeur des cadavres et de la décomposition leur prend violemment les narines. Ils pénètrent prudemment dans la cour. À l'intérieur, une vingtaine de jeunes hommes aux boucliers parés de l'étoile argéade sont empilés les uns sur les autres, morts. Alexandre s'afflige. Il fait un tour sur lui-même. La vue des membres tranchées, des mares ensanglantées… des visages innocents arrachés à leurs chairs… Théoptolème sent ses mains trembler, les yeux serrés, incapable de regarder l'horreur davantage.

-Où est Peithon? pose le roi.

Le page déglutit difficilement et mène le roi dans les quartiers de la caserne. Ils trouvent un couloir bordé d'une dizaine de portes. Théoptolème pénètre la première chambre, le roi sur les talons. Il ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes.

-Il est au fond, sanglote-t-il.

Alexandre presse le pas dans l'ombre, trouve un corps.

-Peithon?

-Fff…

-Ne dis rien, ne dis rien. Je te ramène au campement.

-Fff… Phai….

-Héphaistion? s'écrie le roi. Tu l'as vu?

Peithon geint misérablement. Il a reçu un coup à la tête et un poignard est toujours logé dans sa hanche.

-Théo, court chercher du secours au temple!

Le page obéit.

-Où est Ptolémée? Tu étais avec Ptolémée, non?

-Côté… À côté…

Le roi bondit sur ses pieds, quitte la chambre et pousse la prochaine porte. Vide. Il les essaie toute, jusqu'à la dernière. À l'intérieur, des flambeaux éclairent une vingtaine de cadavres. Des Thébains.

-Alexandre!

Le roi tourne la tête sur la droite. Adossé au mur, Ptolémée presse son chiton contre son torse. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et sa jambe droite est cassée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

-Ce sont les ravisseurs… Arg… Peithon a fait diversion…

-Alexandre, souffle Lysimaque.

Le roi retrouve le Thessalien prisonnier des cadavres. Il l'aide à se libérer. Lysimaque a les yeux bordés d'eau.

-Là.

Lysimaque ferme les yeux. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il pointe avec ses poings liés une porte fermée. Ptolémée détourne le regard de la porte. Il n'ose pas.

Le roi tranche les liens de Lysimaque et se rend dans la seconde pièce.

-Alexandre, tu ne devrais pas… fait Ptolémée.

Le roi se bute les pieds sur un corps. Il le franchit. Une dizaine d'autres jonchent le plancher. Le sang rend le bois glissant, les flambeaux sont éteints et les fenêtres sont placardées.

_Phai?_

Alexandre fait quelques pas lents, attend que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Il trouve un éclat flamboyant, se précipite vers lui, glisse à genoux pour le cueillir contre lui. Son cœur bat follement. Entre ses bras, un corps couvert d'hématomes, la lèvre fendue, les cheveux collés dans le sang caillé. La peau mise à nu. Les poignets liés, le sang sur les cuisses, les griffures sur le ventre. Le corps est inerte.

Les larmes coulent sur les joues d'Alexandre. _Il ne peut pas être mort._ Le roi se penche, embrasse le front de son philos.

-Phai…

Lysimaque réussit à se traîner dans la seconde pièce. Il s'appuie contre le mur. Une main lui agrippe la cheville, il s'écrie.

-Poséidon dompteur de cavales!

Lysimaque s'agenouille. La main le relâche. Alexandre murmure :

-Pourquoi toi et Héphaistion aviez-vous les poignets liés?

Lysimaque trouve le visage de celui qui l'a agrippé. _Cratère!_

-Une embuscade nous a surpris, déclare le Thessalien. Les Thébains voulaient nous garder en otage, mais ils ont rapidement été frappés par le charme d'Héphaistion… Au moment où nous arrivions à la caserne, Ptolémée et Peithon en sortaient avec un chargement de blessés. Ils ont tenté de nous libérer, mais nous étions quatre contre trente. Peithon a réussi à en emmener une dizaine avec lui, Ptolémée a pris le reste… Puis, des renforts ennemis sont arrivés…

-Pourquoi es-tu vêtu si Héphaistion est complètement nu?

Lysimaque n'ose pas répondre. Cratère et lui échangent un regard.

-Lysimaque? rugit le roi. Réponds!

-J'ai trouvé Cratère, fait-il. Lui en saura davantage.

-Cratère?

Lysimaque l'aide à s'adosser contre le mur. Cratère ouvre la bouche :

-Ils ont violé Héphaistion.

Il attend la colère d'Alexandre. La pièce reste parfaitement silencieuse. Il ose continuer.

-Par _ils_, je veux dire tous les hommes dans cette pièce. Héphaistion criait dans son bâillon comme jamais je ne l'ai entendu crier. Et, les dieux savent que je l'ai entendu crier… J'étais glacé, terrifié, je les ai tous tués… Il a reçu un coup violent au crâne, il est tombé inconscient. Puis, c'est moi qui en ai perdu des bouts… C'était à prévoir…

Le roi presse son philos contre son cœur. _C'est faux. C'est Cratère, forcément, il ment._ Les mots ne quittent pas ses lèvres. Il ravale sa douleur sous un masque de colère, enfile délicatement un chiton à son philos. _Ce n'est pas le sien._ Le roi se dégoûte. Son cœur se referme. Ses pensées sont froides, objectives. Il se lève, son philos entre les bras.

-Théoptolème ne tardera pas à arriver avec des renforts. Je pars immédiatement. Peithon est dans la première chambre.

-D'accord, fait Lysimaque.

Alexandre quitte la caserne dans un regard pour ses philoi. Comme prévu, Théoptolème et un escadron d'Antipatros retrouvent Peithon, Lysimaque, Cratère et Ptolémée. Les trois philoi sont transporté dans un chariot, leurs blessures les empêchant de se déplacer convenablement. Antipatros croise les bras.

-On ne peut plus faire combattre Héphaistion. Regardez-vous : les sômatophylaques du roi deviennent les chiens de garde du favori. Comment voulez-vous protéger le roi avec de pareilles blessures?

-Les dieux ont prévu beaucoup pour Alexandre et Héphaistion, souffle Lysimaque.

Il échange un regard avec Ptolémée. Le prince acquiesce.

-Hestia me l'a confirmé en rêve.

-Confirmé? grince Antipatros. Quoi?

Amayas se rapproche du chariot, passe le menton par-dessus la rambarde.

-Hestia? répète-t-il. Alors, c'est vrai?

Ptolémée acquiesce lentement. Le héraut rougit. Antipatros soupire. _Les jeunes et leur langage codé…_ Ils parviennent au temple de Perséphone. La scène s'y déroulant pétrifie le général. Les gardes jettent les enfants et les vieillards au bas des marches, violent sans vergogne les femmes, les frappent jusqu'à ce que le sang tache les marches. Le général saute au bas du chariot et agrippe le sergent Philotas par le chiton.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce massacre? Alexandre voulait qu'on protège les temples!

-Le roi a ordonné qu'on vide les temples et qu'on punisse les Thébains en commettant tous les outrages.

Antipatros est éberlué. Il rejoint le convoi rentrant au campement, reste derrière le chariot et interroge les quatre rescapés.

-Un groupe de Thébains ont traité Héphaistion avec le dernier outrage, résume Cratère. Alexandre veut probablement se venger.

-N'irrite pas le roi, Antipatros, le prévient Lysimaque.

-Évidemment que dans de telles circonstances, je ne vais pas lui faire la morale, réplique l'autre.

-La gestion du campement est maintenant sous le commandement d'Eumène, décrète le Thessalien. Alexandre ne doit être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

* * *

Toraj écarte ses mains de la dague.

-Mazda, pardonne-moi. C'était l'ordre du roi Alexandre.

L'eunuque descend du corps encore chaud, les rivés sur la dague transperçant la gorge de Démétrios. L'eunuque se rhabille en prenant son temps. Il prend quelques profondes respirations pour s'apaiser, ajuste sa tunique et sa chlamyde, replace ses nattes derrière ses épaules et reprend sa dague. Il la nettoie dans une bassine d'ablutions et la range dans sa besace. Silencieusement, il quitte le petit palais et rentre à l'auberge.

Glaucos est dehors. Il dirige ses hommes.

-Alors, eunuque?

-Ma mission est remplie.

-Bien. Nous partons dans quelques minutes.

Toraj grimpe sur sa monture. Il n'est ni bavard, ni songeur. Il n'avait jamais tué auparavant. Il a toujours été d'un naturel naïf, servile, insouciant. Le poids du meurtre pèse sur son âme. Il n'a pas de remord, il n'a pas de doute. Cependant, ce sont ses mains fines et graciles, ses mains qui ne savent que tresser et masser, caresser et écrire… ce sont ses mains qui ont brandit la dague, qui se sont serrées pour l'enfoncer, qui ont résisté à l'hésitation. Il a frappé au moment le plus faible de sa cible, il a frappé alors que l'autre jouissait.

L'eunuque ferme un instant les yeux. Les hommes montent à cheval, Glaucos prend les devants. Ils quittent la ville. Hélios se lève paresseusement, tirant sur lui le manteau de Mazda comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture.

Apollon se laisse tomber au bas de l'Olympe, fait trois pas et atteint Thèbes. Le dieu franchit les rues. Les blessés et les survivants grecs ont été ramassés par les Macédoniens, puis ligotés et mis sous surveillance. Le reste des cadavres pourrit lentement. Apollon soupire. Il est ennuyé. Il trouve enfin le temple de Perséphone. L'air ambiant est chargé de haine et de peur. Le dieu balaie les marches du regard. Ensanglantées.

La rue principale est vide. Dans quelques heures, les Macédoniens reviendront entre les murs pour les abattre complètement et finalement raser la ville de la carte. Le dieu se rend au campement.

C'est bien l'odeur de la vengeance qui l'a attiré. Pas que lui en veule à une partie ou à l'autre – il n'est pas le dieu le plus vénéré de Thèbes, ni celui de Pella – mais la fureur d'Alexandre a fait trembler l'Olympe. Et, Apollon aurait très bien pu épargner à son mignon son triste sort, si ce n'était qu'il était occupé à Delphes. La Grèce entière le priait de lui révéler si Alexandre avait vaincu Thèbes. S'il allait attaquer une autre ville. S'il allait demander un tribut impossible. Et, Apollon soufflait ses réponses à la Phthie.

Car, Héphaistion a prié maintes fois Apollon de lui venir en aide. En rompant ses pactes avec les autres dieux, le jeune homme lui a prouvé son allégeance, cadeau inattendu par les temps qui courent, et Apollon n'a pas su intervenir. À présent, il devra le protéger du courroux des dieux trompés. Mais, Apollon n'est-t-il pas le dieu de la vengeance?

Le citharède traverse le défilé et franchit les fortifications macédoniennes, invisible aux yeux des gardes. Son fils est à l'aire des blessés, insufflant la force nécessaire aux médecins qui ont passé la nuit à soigner. Asclépios lui lance un regard.

Apollon trouve le pavillon royal non gardé. Il entre sans bruit. La pièce centrale est vide. Le dieu découvre du regard les rideaux menant à la chambre. Ils sont fermés.

Dans la chambre, le dieu aperçoit le jeune homme souffrant, allongé sur la couche royale, incapable de bouger ou de dire un mot, les yeux crispés. Au sol, adossé contre une chaise, le roi endormi. Le dieu s'assoit sur la couche et cueille la main du jeune homme. La douleur le quitte. Ses muscles se relâchent. Il s'apaise, tourne lentement la tête vers le dieu et ouvre les yeux.

-Apollon.

Le dieu reste silencieux. Il ancre son regard dans celui du jeune homme, caresse délicatement sa joue. Les hématomes sont violets, mais les blessures sont pansées. Apollon devine là l'intervention d'Alexandre. Le jeune homme détourne le regard, puis la tête. _Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier?_

-J'étais à Delphes.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. _J'ai souffert._

-Je sais.

Le dieu laisse une larme couler sur sa joue, glisser à son menton, tomber sur la peau du jeune homme. Les blessures se résorbent une à une.

-Je te protégerai.

_Tes paroles sont aussi perfides que celles de Dolos ou d'Apaté._

-J'ai en effet une dette envers toi.

Héphaistion se redresse, se lève de l'autre côté du lit. Il glisse ses doigts sur son torse sans cicatrice, sur sa peau sans hématome, sur ses chairs sans blessure. Sa peau a un éclat perlé, comme surnaturelle et auréolée de tiédeur. Le jeune homme passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, se retourne vers le dieu toujours assis.

-Je pensais passer par Delphes pour questionner la Phthie.

-La réponse est oui.

Le jeune homme soupire. Ses doigts quittent lentement son torse vers son ventre. Il sent une pointe de panique le traverser.

-Est-il d'Alexandre?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme s'apaise. Il trouve les malles du roi, pige un péplos bleu. Le dieu se lève lentement.

-Pour combler ma dette, je propose de t'accorder un souhait.

-Un souhait?

Le jeune homme se vêt. Le dieu lui tend une fibule marquée d'une cithare et l'attache sur le dessus de son épaule.

-N'importe quel souhait.

Le jeune homme noue un cordon blanc à sa taille. Il démêle ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Le dieu observe ses moindres réactions. Il cueille les mains fines, les arrête. Leurs regards se croisent.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu redevable? s'enquit Héphaistion.

-Sans doute parce que je ne veux pas répéter des erreurs passées.

-Je ne suis pas Hyacinthe.

-Je parlais de nous.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux.

-Tout est allé trop vite.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'as blessé.

-Je sais.

-Hier… hier tu as préféré me voir souffrir.

Apollon ne pipe mot. Il presse le jeune homme contre lui, pressentant l'émotion. Héphaistion éclate en sanglots. Le dieu le soulève dans ses bras, quitte le pavillon royal. À l'extérieur, il fait un bond divin et rejoint l'Olympe. Le dieu se glisse entre deux colonnes de son vaste palais. Les jardins sont brumeux, les feuilles et les pétales sont couverts de rosée. Hélios n'a pas encore posé le pied sur l'Olympe. Apollon chasse la brume et s'assoit dans l'herbe, le jeune homme sur ses cuisses.

Le dieu le laisse pleurer. Il attend, il caresse son dos doucement, il embrasse son front. Le souffle chaud apaise le jeune homme. Il dépose sa tête contre le torse du dieu.

-Pourquoi tu ne me persécutes pas? murmure le jeune homme.

-Je suis épris de toi.

-Ils le sont tous. Quand ils le réalisent, ils me persécutent. Tu as eu cette phase. Pourquoi as-tu changé?

-Sans doute parce que je désire ton bonheur. Comme le roi Alexandre.

-Un souhait…

-N'importe lequel.

Le dieu glisse son pouce sous les yeux détrempés. Il recueille les larmes et les essuie sur sa chlamyde.

-Je peux te rendre ton corps d'homme. Je peux te couvrir de richesses. Je peux t'arracher tes souvenirs d'hier. Je peux ramener ta mère à la vie. Que veux-tu?

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux.

-Alexandre m'aurait sauvé avant de se préoccuper de son oracle. Parce qu'il ressent l'agapè. Que ressens-tu qui puisse te faire croire que tu es lié à moi? Alexandre se proposerait à souffrir pour comprendre ma douleur. Non pas à exaucer mes vœux. Alors, si tu ne m'as pas menti, tu accepteras de souffrir.

-Je suis un dieu. La douleur m'est inconnue.

-Mon souhait est que tu passes tes journées comme esclave. Mon esclave. Tu devras m'obéir de l'aube au couchant, jusqu'à ma mort. Tu perdras ta liberté. Telle sera ta souffrance.

Le dieu embrasse ses cheveux flamboyants.

-Je souffrirai si tel est ton souhait.

* * *

Toraj et Glaucos échangent un regard. Ils sont de retour au campement, et les murs de Thèbes sont complètement à bas, les maisons brûlent encore. Les Macédoniens s'en sont donnés à cœur joie.

La troupe est permise à l'intérieur des fortifications du campement. Glaucos et ses hommes se rendent à l'enclos des chevaux, tandis que Toraj se rend sans tarder au pavillon royal. Aristonos et Balacros le saluent. Il sourit et descend à terre.

-Je viens faire mon rapport au roi Alexandre.

-Le roi est présentement en réunion avec les alliés grecs dans le temple de Perséphone. Tu peux l'attendre ici.

-Très bien.

Un page s'occupe de sa monture. L'eunuque franchit les pans et rentre à ses quartiers. Il laisse sa besace sur sa couche et fait le tour du pavillon. Il trouve son protégé dans la salle de bain, assis sur un tabouret. Derrière lui, un garçon sans âge. Il est blond, ses yeux sont verts et ses doigts habiles tressent les mèches flamboyantes en une couronne.

-Ishtion?

L'Athénien lève les yeux. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

-Toraj! Alors, ton voyage?

-Ah, Ishtion, j'en aurais pour plus de dix jours à tout te raconter! Mais, d'abord, tu dois savoir que l'hipparque Glaucos fut d'un ennui mortel : il a refusé que je discute avec ses hommes! Mais, dis-moi, qui est ce garçon? Tu l'as engagé pendant mon absence? Tu me mets à la porte? Ishiton, ne me renvoie pas à Babylone, tu as ma loyauté!

L'eunuque se prosterne sur le tapis. L'Athénien s'ébahit.

-Toraj, voici Apollonios. Il est mon nouvel esclave.

-Asclépion ne te satisfait plus?

L'eunuque relève la tête. Il trouve le regard de son protégé rivé sur lui. Il s'écrie et repose son front sur le tapis. _Garde ton rang, Toraj!_

-Mon père n'a jamais voulu me laisser Asclépion, avoue l'Athénien. Je le lui ai donc rendu. Et puis, mon père perdra bientôt la vie s'il ne s'échappe pas de Babylone. J'ai remis un billet pour Nafis à Asclépion. Peut-être pourra-t-il aider mon père à s'échapper s'il arrive à temps… Toraj, relève-toi, je ne suis pas Grand Roi.

L'eunuque obéit immédiatement.

-Alors? le presse l'Athénien. Ma mère?

-Ah… D'abord, je dois avouer avoir suivi un ordre du roi Alexandre qui contrevenait à tes désirs.

-Un ordre d'Alexandre? Que je ne connais pas?

-Il m'a demandé d'assassiner Démétrios.

-Quoi? éclate l'autre. Alexandre m'a promis que je pourrais le tuer! J'ai juré à mon père que je le ferais!

L'eunuque se jette le ventre au sol, les bras allongés vers son protégé, totalement soumis.

-Pardonne-moi, Ishtion.

L'Athénien est hors de lui. L'esclave termine sa coiffure et se recule d'un pas. L'Athénien fulmine.

-Tu ne feras pas les frais de ma colère, Toraj. Alexandre par contre… Mais, ma mère?

L'eunuque se rassoit sur ses talons sans toutefois oser regarder son protégé.

-Elle était prêtresse de Rodite. Elle s'appelait Shalliope, c'était la sœur de Moshthène.

-Tu veux dire… Aphrodite, Calliope et Démosthène?

L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Elle a eu plusieurs aventures avec plusieurs hommes et chaque fois, elle tombait enceinte d'une fille. Pour la punir, Rodite tuait ses enfants à leur naissance. Cependant, la déesse a remarqué que Shalliope était vraisemblablement amoureuse de ton père, Amyntor, et comme punition la déesse a décidé de la tuer après ta naissance. Démétrios a su l'affaire et a aussi puni Amyntor : il l'aurait battu chaque jour un peu plus.

-Je connais la suite.

-Je… je n'avais pas terminé…

L'Athénien lui fait signe de poursuivre.

-La déesse a voulu te maudire. Tous ceux qui poseraient le regard sur toi tomberaient sous ton charme…

-Je sais.

-… mais son mari, éternellement trompé par Rodite, a décidé de te protéger en te donnant l'âme d'un homme pour que tu puisses te défendre. Il soutient que tu n'es pas responsable.

-Le dieu Héphaistos me soutient? Comment Démétrios peut-il savoir tout cela?

-Il a demandé à l'Oracle de Delshes.

L'Athénien jette un regard noir à son esclave. Le garçon esquisse un sourire énigmatique.

-Puis, le dieu Ishtos a retrouvé l'un des bâtards de Rodite, un certain…

-Hermaphrodite? l'aide l'Athénien.

-Exact. Le dieu Ishtos a forgé une dague permettant de t'arracher au corps séduisant que Rodite t'a donné. Il l'a remise à…

-Hermaphrodite. Tu comprends à présent ce qui m'est arrivé, Toraj.

-Je… oui.

-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

-Heu… non…

-Qu'Hermaphrodite m'a trompé! Et qu'il a trompé Héphaistos, sans doute sous ordre de sa mère. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai maintenant Aphrodite, Athéna et Hermaphrodite à dos, contre Héphaistos et Apollon…

-Alors? s'enquit l'eunuque.

-Alors, je vais m'entretenir avec Éris. Je suis sa nouvelle pomme de discorde.


	25. Chapitre 24 : la caserne d'Héphaistos

Coucou!

On est worldwide, mais ici c'est Halloween 😉

Juste une petite précision concernant l'affaire Peithon qui suivra plus bas : Claude Élien (historien) dit de Peithon d'Éordaée (sômatophylaque) qu'il aspirait à d'importants postes dans l'armée macédonienne et qu'Alexandre dut refréner ses ardeurs à quelques reprises durant la conquête. Avoir choisi Peithon pour possible « fanatique d'Arès » est donc un simple clin d'œil à Élien.

Dernière note. Vous avez sans doute remarqué dans les précédents chapitres que j'ai cessé d'expliquer le langage propre de l'époque : _lochos, ilarque, chiliarque, prodromos_, etc. De plus, je fais de très nombreuses références à la philosophie, aux dieux et aux écrits de l'époque (récits mythiques, pièces de théâtre, etc.). Bref, s'il y a des termes ou des concepts que vous aimeriez éclaircir, vous pouvez toujours me demander… No hay problema!

A+ les philalexandroi!

* * *

_Amyntor dépose délicatement sa besace sur la table de bois. Soudainement, deux mains attrapent ses épaules et les écrasent._

_-On est au milieu de la nuit, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors? Sans moi?_

_-J'étais chez mon philos Hécaton._

_Démétrios jette son éromène au sol, l'écrase sous son pied. Amyntor lâche une plainte._

_-Ton couvre-feu est au coucher du soleil._

_-Pardonne-moi…_

_L'éraste le relâche. Amyntor souffle, se relève._

_-Viens te coucher._

_-Je viens… Je porte mes affaires dans ma chambre, je te rejoins._

_-Fais vite._

_Amyntor reprend sa besace et, dans sa chambre avec Asclépion, referme bien la porte. Il dépose sa besace sur son lit et en soulève doucement le pan. Deux grands yeux noirs capturent son regard. Il sourit éperdument._

_-Si ce que mon philos Hécaton m'a dit est vrai, alors je ne vois qu'une seule façon de te nommer, murmure-t-il. Tu seras Héphaistion._

_La voix agacée de Démétrios résonne dans le petit palais. Amyntor embrasse l'enfant._

_-Asclépion?_

_-Maître?_

_-Assure-toi que Démétrios n'apprenne jamais pour cet enfant._

**Chapitre 24 : la caserne d'Héphaistos**

-Phai, je veux que tu ailles demain matin à Athènes pour calmer Démosthène. Il monte la ville contre moi et c'est très mauvais, surtout que j'avais planifié d'en extraire dix orateurs ennemis pour les tuer.

-Dont Démosthène?

-Surtout lui.

L'Athénien s'assoit sur les marches du temple.

-J'irai. Apollonios, prépare mes affaires.

L'esclave court en direction du campement.

-Qui est ce garçon?

-Mon nouvel esclave.

Le roi acquiesce lentement, s'assoit à côté de son philos.

-Tu couches avec lui?

-Non.

-Où étais-tu la nuit passée?

-Je pensais à mon père, je suis allé marcher. Et, toi, tes cauchemars?

Le roi se fige. _Comment sait-il que je rêvais d'Apollon?_

-Depuis que Thèbes est prise, je n'ai plus fait de cauchemar.

-Tant mieux. Aussi, je voulais te remercier d'avoir transféré mes charges à Eumène et à Antipatros.

Alexandre lui sourit. Leurs regards fusionnent. Leurs lèvres se touchent, leurs paupières se ferment. Arrhibas et Lysimaque sortent du temple. Le premier arrête le second, lui pointe les philoi en ricanant. Lysimaque esquisse un sourire.

-On vous voit! crie Arrhibas.

Alexandre sursaute, rougit terriblement. Il plonge sur le côté, glisse, déboule les marches. L'Athénien s'écrie. Le roi termine sa course sur le dos, dans la rue. Des fantassins accourent immédiatement à son aide. Le roi grimace, se relève.

-Je n'ai rien.

Lysimaque et Arrhibas s'esclaffent. Héphaistion dévale les marches.

-Alex, tu vas bien?

Le roi soupire, lassé.

-N'importe quoi, ces sômatophylaques. Il est temps que je te nomme à leur place. Viens.

Le roi attrape la main de son favori et le tire hors de la foule. Une troupe décide de suivre le roi, juste au cas. Alexandre sent les regards rivés sur lui. Il s'exaspère, mais que peut-il contre des sujets loyaux? Le roi entre dans le temple du Sphinx. Quand les soldats font mine de le suivre à l'intérieur, il éclate.

-Je vais bien!

Les loyalistes bredouillent, prennent leurs jambes à leur cou. Alexandre emmène son favori dans la chambre réservée aux prêtres et tire le rideau.

Un puit de lumière donne sur un bassin d'eau claire. Les pierres sont couvertes de tapis, et les meubles sont intouchés. L'atmosphère est légère.

-Plaisant, ce temple, commente le roi en dégrafant ses fibules.

Il se tourne vers son philos, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres, les étoffes tombant à ses pieds.

-Déshabille-toi.

L'Athénien détourne le regard.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Phai… Ça fait longtemps…

Le roi pose la main sur l'épaule de son philos, touche la fibule. Héphaistion se défait instantanément.

-Je t'ai dit non.

-Tu vas bien?

Héphaistion lui lance un regard agacé, refuse de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

Le roi se rapproche. Le favori n'aime pas du tout. Il se recule, se bute contre le mur. Il sent les cordes à ses poignets, le bâillon, le bandeau. Les mains qui se pressent sur sa peau. Le roi qui le plaque contre le mur. Il tremble, les yeux clos. Des larmes d'effroi roulent sur ses joues.

-Phai? Voyons, Phai, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Alexandre le relâche, se recule d'un pas. L'Athénien ouvre les yeux, en profite pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il dévale les marches, fuit vers le campement. Le roi peste, s'habille en vitesse et sort du temple. Il aperçoit son philos déjà loin, courant vers le campement. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

La nuit tombe. Thèbes n'est plus. Alexandre attrape Toraj par la tunique.

-Où est Héphaistion?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.

-Trouve-le et ramène-le au pavillon. Envoie des hérauts à sa recherche.

L'eunuque acquiesce. Le roi rentre à sa tente. _Sans doute Apollonios en sait quelque chose._ Il franchit les pans.

-Apollonios!

Le garçon n'apparait pas avec son habituel sourire énigmatique. En fait, il n'apparait pas du tout. Le roi croise les bras, irrité. _Phai est parti avec son esclave. Pour Athènes? Son cheval est-il toujours ici?_

-Ésope, pars à l'enclos des chevaux et dis-moi si la monture d'Héphaistion y est.

-Oui, mon roi.

Pendant ce temps…

Héphaistion passe la tête dans la tente de Cratère.

-Je peux entrer?

Il rougit terriblement, découvrant l'homme avec une prostituée. Cratère repousse la femme et se tourne vers l'entrée. Il sourit.

-Bien sûr, tu veux discuter?

-J'aimerais dormir ici.

Cratère écarquille les yeux.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi?

-Non. Je veux dormir.

Cratère bafouille. Il n'ose pas demander pourquoi. Il chasse la prostituée de sa tente et indique tout simplement sa couche. L'Athénien le remercie et s'assoit. Il repousse ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Assis à sa gauche, Cratère l'interroge.

-Je croyais que tu me détestais.

-Tu m'as protégé dans la caserne.

-Et alors? Alexandre? Lysimaque?

-Tu t'es repenti. L'Illyrie est derrière.

Les liens, le bâillon le bandeau. Les mains. Le sol dur et glacial sous son dos nu. Les haleines de sang, fétides. L'Athénien panique, éclate en sanglots. Cratère est figé. _Je n'ai rien fait, pourquoi pleure-t-il?_ Il baisse les yeux.

-Tu t'en souviens? pose Cratère. Je veux dire, de ce qui s'est passé dans la caserne?

L'Athénien acquiesce. Il tente de contenir ses pleurs, enfouit son visage sous ses mains.

-J'aurais pensé qu'avec le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête, tu aurais oublié, avoue Cratère. Tu veux en parler?

L'autre ne répond pas. L'homme ose poser une main sur l'épaule de l'Athénien. Celui-ci se tourne soudainement vers Cratère, trouve son regard et ne le lâche plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais plus de mal? sanglote-t-il.

Cratère bafouille.

-Alexandre me tuerait… Et puis, je me suis avoué que mes raisons ne valaient pas de tels gestes.

-Tu m'aimes, Cratère?

Il rougit terriblement.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Moi, je t'aime.

* * *

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. L'aube n'est pas levée, mais c'est le moment de quitter. Il jette un œil à Cratère, endormi contre lui. L'Athénien se sent en sécurité. Il passe une main dans les cheveux bruns. Cratère ouvre un œil.

-Viens avec moi à Athènes.

-Mmm?

-Tu me protégeras.

-Hmm…

-S'il te plait.

-D'accord.

-Tu es mon philos.

Cratère s'ébahit. _Philos d'Héphaistion! Les dieux me bénissent!_ L'Athénien se lève, vêtu, et attend que l'officier enfile un chiton.

-Très heureux d'être ton philos, déclare Cratère avec un sourire. Philos préféré?

-Après Alexandre, si tu veux.

Cratère enfile son armure et fait sa besace. Ils se rendent ensuite au pavillon royal. Pendant ce temps, Amayas réunit la délégation chargée de se rendre à Athènes, accompagné par un Alexandre inquiet. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. C'est la deuxième nuit de suite que son favori dort ailleurs que sous le pavillon royal.

Cratère s'arrête devant les sômatophylaques. Ceux-ci haussent les sourcils en l'apercevant aux côtés d'Héphaistion.

-Je n'entre pas, fait l'officier. Alexandre va me tuer.

-Ne me laisse pas seul pas.

Cratère soupire. L'Athénien le tire à l'intérieur du pavillon. Démétrios et Aristonos échangent un regard hébété.

Héphaistion enfile son armure. Toraj apparait avec la besace de son protégé entre les bras. Il l'aperçoit.

-Ishtion! s'écrie-t-il. Le roi Alexandre te cherche depuis hier soir, il a failli m'étriper une centaine de fois!

-Alexandre? Il n'est pas ici?

-Non, il te cherche avec angoisse. Viens, suis-moi. Il est l'heure de partir.

L'eunuque prend les devants. Héphaistion s'accroche au bras de Cratère.

-Protège-moi des ardeurs d'Alexandre.

Cratère est déconcerté. _Comment peut-il avoir peur d'Alexandre et non de moi?_ Ils sortent et suivent Toraj hors des fortifications. Dans le défilé, les pages tiennent les chevaux en place, ainsi Alexandre est le seul à piétiner le sol, courant dans tous les sens, alerté par le moindre bruit, à l'affût d'un signe de son favori. Toraj trouve le roi et lui annonce Héphaistion. Le favori sent son sang se glacer. Alexandre l'aperçoit. Il se change alors en taureau furieux, il fonce directement sur Héphaistion. Et, celui-ci est incapable de bouger, incapable de crier sa terreur. Les liens, le bâillon, le bandeau. Les grognements des agresseurs. La furie qui court vers lui.

Cratère s'interpose.

-Alexandre, mon roi, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que le général Héphaistion est troublé par les événements qui se sont déroulés durant le pillage de Thèbes, alors qu'il était dans la caserne ouest.

-Cratère? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? siffle le roi. Ôte-toi de mon chemin.

L'Athénien se fait tout petit derrière l'officier. Il croise le regard stupéfait de son héraut, qui détourne immédiatement les yeux. Amayas aboie des ordres aux hommes pour détourner l'attention du favori. Alexandre pose une main sur le torse de Cratère, fait mine de le repousser, mais l'officier se recule d'un pas.

-Ce qui veut dire…

Alexandre est sourd. Il pousse Cratère hors de son passage et met la main sur son favori, le tire à lui et l'emprisonne contre son cœur inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis?

Toraj sent l'orage dans l'air. Il fait signe à Amayas de partir avec les hommes, lui dit qu'Héphaisiton suivra après un bref entretien avec le roi. Bientôt, la troupe s'éloigne. Il ne reste que Cratère et Toraj, Alexandre et Héphaistion. Il panique. Il est prisonnier du roi.

Les liens.

Alexandre, aveugle à l'erreur qu'il commet, embrasse son philos. Son corps, privé de volupté depuis longtemps, ne tarde pas à s'émoustiller. Le favori tremble sous les lèvres du roi, terrorisé, redoutant déjà la douleur et les coups.

Le bâillon.

Cratère les sépare brutalement. L'Athénien se recule précipitamment, ne lâche pas le roi des yeux, certain que sa fureur le mènera à tuer son protecteur. Sa gorge se noue.

-Cratère, crache le roi, comment peux-tu oser me toucher sans ma permission? Et, toucher Héphaistion?

-Tu ne penses qu'à toi, réplique l'autre. Je t'ai averti. Regarde Héphaistion : il a l'air bien? Il a l'air à l'aise? Non, il est traumatisé, et tu aggraves les choses.

-Moi? Moi, j'aggrave? Tu oses m'accuser? Non, je ne fais rien de mal. Toi par contre, je vais te tuer si tu t'interposes à nouveau entre mon Héphaistion et moi.

-Ton Héphaistion? C'est ton esclave?

Le roi dégaine son épée, piqué. Cratère ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Donne-lui du temps, continue l'officier. Il a peur.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est encore tes manipulations? Tu me mens? Pourquoi t'aurait-il tout dit avant de me le dire à moi, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux?

-Il m'a vu le protéger dans la caserne. Mais, je ne suis pas ici pour me mettre en brouille avec toi.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

Alexandre ne lâchera pas le morceau. Il veut avoir le dernier mot, il veut vaincre Cratère, il veut remporter Héphaistion comme trophée.

-Il m'a demandé de le suivre à Athènes pour se sentir rassuré, avoue Cratère.

-Je t'interdis de le suivre, fulmine le roi. Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Cratère, et je protégerai Héphaistion peu importe les menaces que tu as proférées. Tu restes ici et je découvrirai la vérité sur tes manipulations. Si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement de suivre Héphaistion, je t'écartèlerai en place publique au retour à Pella.

Cratère lance un regard au favori. L'Athénien essuie ses yeux humides.

-Obéis à Alexandre.

Cratère acquiesce et rentre au campement. Le roi franchit la distance entre lui et son philos.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Plus tard.

-Non, tout de suite!

Le roi arrache son favori à ses larmes et le retient par les poignets.

-Là, je veux tout savoir. Pourquoi Cratère et pourquoi moi.

* * *

Amayas ne s'inquiète pas de l'absence prolongée d'Héphaistion. Toraj retrouve le héraut. Sa monture ralentit.

-Le général Ishtion arrivera beintôt, déclare l'eunuque. Le roi te nomme officier en chef pendant son absence.

-Sais-tu pourquoi…

-N'en parlons pas.

Amayas s'étonne. _Toraj, refuser de discuter? Ce doit être grave._

* * *

Démosthène est déjà levé, il a passé les derniers jours à préparer sa riposte contre Alexandre et il s'est allié avec Démade, celui qui a fait la paix à Chéronée.

Hélios file sur son char, et déjà la délégation macédonienne atteint les portes d'Athènes. La ville, militairement soumise, ouvre ses portes. On a déjà convoqué une assemblée dans le parthénon, et c'est devant Athéna que le sort de la ville se jouera.

Démosthène, Démade et Lycurgue sont entourés de leurs disciples, tiraillés par les mains terrifiées et les cris de désespoir. L'avenir et l'honneur de la ville reposent sur leurs épaules. Ils se rendent au parthénon, rejoignent une poignée d'autres hommes influents et se serrent les coudes. Face à eux, la délégation macédonienne. Toraj reste de côté, mais Amayas est implacable. Les sièges disposés en rond se remplissent. Les curieux se massent dans le parthénon, à distance respectable des délégués en cercle. Quelques scribes sont en retrait, dans un espace réservé à eux et à leurs esclaves, chargés des documents et des calames. Un seul siège est vide, celui directement en face de Démosthène : le siège du roi.

Une cavale forcenée franchit les portes d'Athènes, une chevelure flamboyante filant dans le vent.

-La séance est ouverte, déclare le médiateur.

Démosthène et Lycurgue se réservent pour la fin des débats. Ils sont les meilleurs rhéteurs. Ils laissent Épialthès et Charidème prendre les armes en premier. Les discours s'enflamment. L'assemblée est tétanisée. Deux autres orateurs se lèvent. Démosthène se mord la langue. La majorité des Athéniens ose appuyer le roi Alexandre et incriminer ceux qui s'opposent au vainqueur de Thèbes. En d'autres mots, Démosthène et ses philoi. L'orateur contient sa colère. _Héphaistion aurait dû être ici depuis longtemps. J'aurais pu régler cela avec lui et je ne subirais pas une telle humiliation. Le roi barbare a-t-il appris pour notre liaison? L'a-t-il tué dans l'une de ses colères?_

La cavale forcenée traverse les rues bondées et s'arrête brutalement devant le parthénon.

Amayas prend la parole, appuie les jeunes orateurs. Un homme lève le bras.

-Je suis Phocion et j'ai à proposer. Je dis que les orateurs exigés par le roi Alexandre doivent soit obtempérer, soit subir la mort dans les heures qui suivent, car il est d'une lâcheté et d'une couardise dignes des barbares de refuser de mourir pour le salut de son État.

-Il nous condamne à mort? rugit Lycurgue. Athéniens, le Probe tente d'incriminer dix hommes qui ont à cœur la liberté de cette ville, il faut le sortir de cette assemblée!

Le peuple l'écoute et Phocion est tiré hors de son siège, jeté sur les marches du Parthénon. Il renverse Héphaistion.

-Je suis désolé, fait-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Ce n'est rien. Les discussions ont-elles débuté?

-Oui, et la défense a l'appui du peuple.

-La défense? s'effraie Héphaistion. Tu me parles de…

-De Lycurgue, de Démosthène, bien sûr!

Le général pâlit.

-Je te remercie.

Il entre dans le parthénon. La foule est compacte, et même s'il joue des coudes, il est repoussé vers l'arrière. Frêle, il se plie en deux, finit par se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur du débat, et prend place dans le siège vacant du roi. _Cratère, j'ai besoin de toi._ Directement devant lui, Démosthène. Ils échangent un regard. Le médiateur interrompt la discussion.

-Je suis le général Héphaistion, je représente ici le roi Alexandre, indique le jeune homme.

Le médiateur acquiesce.

-Un mot?

-Je ne sais pas quels arguments ont été précédemment annoncés, je ne saurais donc me prononcer.

Démosthène intervient alors.

-Il a été dit que les dix orateurs athéniens, au lieu d'être exécutés par le roi Alexandre, devraient se donner eux-mêmes la mort. Il est d'un cynisme extrême de pousser un accord politique entre deux peuples à la mort de dix hommes qui ne font que traduire leurs pensées en paroles, et s'ils sont coupables par leurs paroles, alors tous ceux qui les ont écoutées et qui les ont répétées devraient eux aussi mourir selon cette logique, ainsi la moitié d'Athènes serait tuée. N'y en a-t-il pas un seul parmi vous tous ici présents qui n'ayez pas, pour votre famille, vos valeurs ou votre cité, voulu à un certain point qu'Athènes se rebelle? Il aurait été contraire à l'instinct le plus humain de ne pas y songer, et toujours selon cette logique, ce serait la ville entière qu'il faudrait décimer, voire raser comme l'apprécie tant le tyran de Macédoine. Raser Athènes, citoyens! Le roi barbare veut raser la ville! Nous ne pouvons pas permettre une telle chose, il faut refuser de rendre les orateurs exigés!

La foule éclate, les propos s'enveniment. Héphaistion se lève. _Beau jeu de sophismes, Démosthène._

-Si Athènes refuse l'ordre de son hégémon, fait le général, alors en effet Athènes sera rasée. Cependant, le roi Alexandre ne demande qu…

-Pas un roi, un barbare, on parle ici d'un barbare! rugit Démosthène. Quel homme rase une ville pleine de courage et d'espoir, quel homme est capable de vendre trente mille Grecs en esclavage pour son propre profit? Ce n'est pas un homme, Athéniens, c'est un monstre, une abomination! Il faut crier à la riposte!

Le médiateur est débordé. Démosthène dégobille insulte après insulte, rabaisse le roi de Macédoine au point où même Toraj se met à fumer de rage, et la foule excitée s'exalte, elle veut plus, elle veut la vengeance. Héphaistion, de glace, a compris qu'il ne peut pas vaincre Démosthène dans un tel combat. Il quitte son siège et la foule s'écarte à son passage. Soudainement, Démosthène élève la voix, vociférant, crachant sur le général.

Héphaistion ne se retourne pas. Il sait qu'il n'a plus rien à faire là. Ses hommes le suivent, Toraj le premier, et malgré les protestations du médiateur, toutes les voix sont assourdies sous l'éclat passionné de Démosthène, sous sa fougue et sa fureur. Les disciples félicitent le rhéteur. Le médiateur est charrié hors du parthénon. Quelques hommes retrouvent Héphaistion pour lui assurer leur appui et lui proposer de l'héberger chez eux afin de le protéger des partisans de Démosthène. Le général hésite. Il sait que, malgré les discours de Démosthène, la simple population ne veut pas d'une guerre. Les stratèges sont aussi de cet avis, et il n'y a que ceux qui ont une profonde rancune envers la Macédoine et de profondes lacunes en termes de stratégie politique qui osent encore se lever. Soit, Démosthène et deux ou trois mille hommes. Rien de bien effrayant.

Cependant, Cratère n'est pas là pour le protéger. Et, la foule se densifie.

-Nous rentrons à Thèbes, déclare-t-il.

Il saute sur sa monture. Toraj et la troupe se dirigent vers l'enclos où ils ont laissé leurs chevaux. Un homme les rejoint. Il est grand et élancé, bien aimable et d'un visage souriant.

-Général, je suis Démade.

-Celui qui a fait la paix à Chéronée?

-Exactement. J'ai tout suivi des argumentations sous le parthénon et je me propose pour discuter avec le roi Alexandre. Je lui exposerais les différents points de vue d'Athènes et, tout comme à Chéronée, je suis persuadé que je pourrais élaborer un accord entre les deux villes.

-C'est Démosthène qui t'envoie?

-Bien sûr que non, je viens de mon propre chef avec dix hommes. Pouvons-nous discuter un moment seul à seul?

-Tu as une minute.

Le général descend de cheval alors qu'Amayas prépare la troupe. Toraj suit son protégé.

-Tu restes ici, lui ordonne le général. Je ne serai pas long.

L'eunuque, comme un petit chien, obéit non sans une pointe de déception. Démade emmène Héphaistion dans une ruelle. Le général, sous son air impassible, n'aime pas du tout le décor. C'est sombre et humide, étroit, emprisonnant. Il sent ses jambes ralentir peu à peu, prêtes à faire demi-tour à toute vitesse. Un bras l'agrippe alors, il s'écrie, une main sur sa bouche contient son cri, et on le tire dans les ténèbres.

Démade rentre seul à l'enclos des chevaux. Toraj l'interroge du regard.

-Le général a décidé d'accepter la proposition d'un grand philos de son père. Il restera quelques jours de plus à Athènes pour tenter de convaincre Démosthène de se plier aux désirs du roi Alexandre. De plus, le général te demande de mener sa troupe au campement macédonien pour éviter une attaque par des fanatiques.

-Ishtion? Il veut rester seul?

_Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin?_ Toraj hésite. Amayas lui fait signe de monter à cheval. Démade acquiesce innocemment. Lui et ses hommes montent à cheval, suivent Amayas. L'eunuque abdique.

* * *

-Tu te réveilles?

Le jeune homme entrouvre les yeux.

-Apollonios? Où sommes-nous?

La chambre est plongée dans le noir, à peine un brasero réchauffe l'air. Le jeune homme est entièrement nu, le menton bordé par une couverture. Il connait cette texture. Il connait le craquement de la couche. Les parfums dans l'air… le bois…

-Nous sommes chez Démosthène, fait l'esclave.

-Quoi? Comment, que… Quoi?

Héphaistion bondit sur ses pieds.

-J'aime ce que je vois.

Le jeune homme fige, un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Ce n'était pas son esclave. Il tourne lentement la tête vers le sofa, rencontre un regard perçant. Instantanément, le jeune homme tire la couverture sur lui pour se cacher.

-Lycurgue? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?

-Ta chambre? Prétentieux, que crois-tu faire dans la demeure de Démosthène?

Sur ces entrefaites, l'orateur en question pousse la porte. Son regard trouve celui du jeune homme. Lycurgue se lève.

-Il faudrait le ligoter, il pourrait s'enfuir, déclare Lycurgue.

Démosthène secoue la tête.

-Héphaistion est de notre côté, c'est mon éromène.

Lycurgue s'esclaffe.

-Ton éromène? Un barbare?

-Mon neveu est le fils d'Amyntor et il est né précisément dans ce dème. Son sang est pur, son esprit aussi. Ne le confond pas avec le roi barbare.

-On ne peut pas avoir confiance en les jolis visages.

Le jeune homme attire l'attention de l'éraste.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec moi?

-Alexandre saura. Il débarquera à Athènes, il la rasera et il te tuera.

-Me tuer? Non, je serai loin à ce moment-là, et toi aussi. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui fait autant graviter le roi autour de toi? Il est ainsi avec tous ses généraux? C'est sa faiblesse?

-Alexandre a fait de moi son amant.

Lycurgue s'exclame.

-Je le savais! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux jolis visages!

-Ce qui veut dire que je sais tout sur lui, ajoute le jeune homme. Que je l'espionne.

-Et, tu me diras tout? fait Démosthène.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Mais, d'abord, tu m'emmènes à l'agora?

* * *

La délégation macédonienne rentre au campement. Les sentinelles annoncent son retour au roi, et immédiatement Alexandre se rend à son encontre. Un nuage de pages entoure les cavaliers. Amayas trouve le roi et lui fait son rapport.

-Où est Héphaistion? s'enquit ensuite Alexandre.

Amayas ouvre le bouche, Démade s'interpose.

-Roi Alexandre, je suis d'humeur à tout t'expliquer, et Athènes m'envoie conclure tes demandes. Allons ailleurs.

-J'ai demandé : où est Héphaistion?

Amayas repousse l'orateur, trouve le regard du roi.

-Il est à Athènes, chez un grand philos de son père, pour tenter de convaincre Démosthène.

-Amyntor n'a aucun philos à Athènes, réfute le roi. Chez qui est-il?

Démade repousse à nouveau Amayas.

-Discutons-en ensemble… ailleurs.

Alexandre n'est pas idiot. Il comprend que Démade en sait plus qu'il n'en laisse paraitre.

-Toraj et Amayas, vous venez.

-Seul à seul, sourit l'orateur.

-Oh non, réplique le roi. Venez tous les trois. Et, qu'on monte une tente pour les Athéniens! Une tente gardée!

Deux sômatophylaques se postent de chaque côté du Grec, et Alexandre prend les devants. Sous son pavillon, il invite l'orateur à s'assoir et prend place sur son siège habituel. Les pans sont rabattus, Toraj et Amayas sont disposés de part et d'autre du roi. Arrhibas et Démétrios gardent Démade.

-Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, fait ce dernier. Nous avons Héphaistion en otage et si tu veux le ravoir vivant, alors tu accepteras toutes les demandes d'Athènes.

Alexandre se crispe.

-Quelles sont ces demandes?

-Les dix orateurs ne te seront pas livrés. Aussi, de nombreux Thébains se sont réfugiés entre les murs d'Athènes et la ville n'acceptera pas que tu les en chasses ou que tu les demandes.

Le roi serre les dents. L'orateur esquisse un sourire malin.

-Et puis, Démosthène exige que tu lui fasses tes excuses en public.

-Mes excuses? s'insurge le roi. Je suis hégémon!

-Ah... Songe à Héphaistion…

Le roi rugit, se lève furieusement et croise les bras.

-C'est une honte qu'Athènes marchande l'un de ces citoyens alors que le stratège Solon a fait adopter un décret empêchant justement qu'un Athénien soit fait esclave.

-Ce décret était dans le cadre de dettes envers un autre Athénien, et non d'une invasion barbare.

Alexandre pose la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

-Si je ne rentre pas demain à Athènes avec un traité, Démosthène s'occupera personnellement d'Héphaistion.

-Dans ce cas, je veux réfléchir sur la question. Qu'on prépare une tente pour Démade et qu'elle soit bien gardée.

* * *

Lycurgue agrippe Démosthène par le chiton.

-Il s'est enfui, je te le dis!

-Impossible.

-Démosthène. C'est le milieu de la nuit, nous sommes seuls à l'agora et sa cavale a disparu!

-Il est forcément rentré chez moi.

-Obstiné, grince l'autre. Il nous a filé entre les doigts. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux jolis visages.

Phocion apparait dans le décor.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? réplique Lycurgue.

-Le général Héphaistion est reparti. Et, il sait que vous avez soudoyé Démade.

Des silhouettes se découpent dans l'ombre. Ce sont des partisans macédoniens, armés. Phocion esquisse un sourire.

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas pouvoir plonger Athènes dans la honte en vous opposant à notre hégémon?

* * *

Héphaistion sent la fatigue tirer ses paupières vers le bas, mais il ne perd pas son objectif : atteindre le campement avant que l'alerte ne soit sonnée à Athènes. Et, il y parvient. Les sentinelles le reconnaissent et l'annoncent immédiatement.

Dans son pavillon, Alexandre reçoit un coursier l'avertissant du retour de son favori. Le roi, fou de joie, renvoie Démade à la tente des Athéniens et se jette à sa rencontre. Mais, Héphaistion a pris le chemin des tentes d'Orestide et entre dans celle de Cratère.

L'homme est seul cette fois, assis confortablement sur sa couche, marmonnant en fixant une coupe de vin entre ses mains. Il lève les yeux sur l'intrus, lui fait signe de s'assoir près de lui. Héphaistion referme les pans et retire son armure, glisse sous les couvertures.

-Alors, ta visite à Athènes?

-C'était inutile. Alexandre fera bien ce qu'il veut.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé sans moi?

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

Cratère, aviné, est déjà rouge, mais s'il avait pu rougir davantage il l'aurait fait. Il trouve le regard d'obsidienne.

-Ça te dérange si je te touche?

-Me toucher? Où, pourquoi?

Cratère pose une main sur la joue de l'Athénien, glisse son pouce sur les lèvres pulpeuses, bombées.

-Là, ça te dérange?

L'Athénien fait non de la tête. Cratère sent son pouls s'accélérer. _C'est ça qu'Alexandre désire._

-Ça te dérange si je me déshabille? J'ai chaud.

Encore une fois, l'Athénien secoue négativement la tête. Cratère pose sa coupe au sol, défait la fibule de son exomide et jette l'étoffe sur une chaise. Il tire la couverture sur son ventre pour ne pas gêner l'Athénien. Il vide sa coupe d'un trait et la redépose au sol.

-Tu veux dormir ici? s'enquit-il.

-J'aimerais. S'il te plait.

-Pas de problème. Tu permets?

Cratère ose glisse ses doigts entre les mèches flamboyantes. Héphaistion ferme les yeux, se laisse faire. Cratère en profite, glisse une main entre ses cuisses et se fait plaisir. L'Athénien se laisse glisser sur le dos et dépose sa tête sur l'oreiller, insouciant. Cratère reste assis, les doigts volant entre les cheveux de feu, la peau de lait et le cou offert, l'autre main toujours entre ses cuisses. _Alexandre vit donc cela toutes les nuits… si ce n'est qu'auparavant, il pouvait posséder Héphaistion sans retenue et dès qu'il le voulait._

Cratère vient. L'Athénien, déjà endormi, n'en sait rien. Et, l'officier se laisser glisser contre le corps longiligne, ose passer un bras par-dessus. _Je suis jaloux d'Alexandre._

Le roi, quant à lui, tourne en rond dans son pavillon comme un lion en cage. Ses pages dorment, et le roi a soutenu que Toraj aussi devait dormir. L'eunuque a gagné sa couche, mais il n'a pas fermé l'œil. Il écoute les pas répétitifs du roi, ses soupires, ses grondements.

_Une troisième nuit loin de moi. Où dort-il? Avec Cratère?_

Une impulsion le prend. Alexandre sort. Ses gardes le suivent. Il se rend à Thèbes à pied et retrouve la caserne ouest. Les cadavres ont été charriés et brûlés, leurs cendres ont été lancées au fond des puits pour les assécher. Mais, le sang empeste entre les murs de pierre. Le roi se rend dans la dernière chambre, puis dans la seconde pièce. Il s'agenouille au centre et prie un dieu en particulier : Héphaistos. Car, si ce que Toraj a raconté est vrai, alors il n'y a que ce dieu qui désire depuis le tout début aider son favori.

Le roi prie donc. Il finit par dégainer sa dague, une très belle pièce forgée en fer, avec un manche en ivoire gravé, agrémenté de petits éclats de turquoise encastrés. Le roi dépose sa dague sur le sol et prie Héphaistos de venir la chercher et de lui donner le même pouvoir que celui de la dague d'Hermaphrodite : le pouvoir de tuer ce qu'il a de féminin chez un homme.

Alexandre pleure. Il implore le dieu de venir, de reforger la lame, de le faire parce que lui aussi milite sans relâche pour Héphaistion. Et, parce que les derniers événements ont révélé l'urgence d'agir. Alexandre est prêt à perdre l'enfant que porte son philos, et il l'avoue au dieu, si grâce à cette dague son philos retrouve le sourire, sa confiance et sa force.

Le roi ferme les yeux. Il a tout dit. Il glisse un doigt à ses yeux, arrache ses larmes à ses paupières avant qu'elles ne tombent plus bas.

-Je suis affligé tout autant que toi.

Alexandre ne reconnait pas la voix. Il ouvre les yeux, lève la tête, et dans les volutes de brume apparait un homme aux longs cheveux bouclés, avec une jambe crochie et une canne pour s'aider à marcher, un visage pourtant rempli de bonté et de douceur, les joues roses et les yeux apaisants.

-Héphaistos?

Le dieu acquiesce. Alexandre n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux. _Si je l'avais prié, j'aurais su. Je le prierai tous les jours dès aujourd'hui._ Le roi fixe honteusement le sol.

-Que dois-je faire? pose-t-il.

-Rien pour l'instant. Je travaille sur une nouvelle dague, et je la remettrai en personne au fils de Calliope lorsqu'elle sera prête. Il n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois de forger une telle lame.

Le roi acquiesce.

-Reprends ta dague et sois patient, roi Alexandre. J'ai pour toi un oracle : il y a de tes officiers qui prient Arès trop ardemment, et leur passion s'enflamme lorsqu'ils croisent des créatures de l'ichor d'Aphrodite. L'un de tes officiers est allé trop loin. À toi de trouver lequel et de le punir d'un coup avisé de cette dague que tu tiens entre tes mains.

La brume avale le dieu. La lumière divine s'évanouit dans les ténèbres. Alexandre se lève et rengaine la dague.

-Alexandre? bredouille Ptolémée.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?

-Rien. On rentre au campement. J'ai un félon à éventrer. Et, Démade à rencontrer.

Ils y vont directement. Alexandre envoie Lysimaque quérir Eumène pour rédiger l'accord. Le roi prend place face à l'orateur. Eumène, prépare ses feuilles.

-Inutile de gaspiller ta salive, Démade : Héphaistion est ici.

-Il s'est échappé?

-Je disais donc, grince le roi, que j'allais t'accorder certaines de tes requêtes par simple but de faire avancer la situation en Grèce. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à exécuter les dix orateurs, ils seront traduits en justice selon la loi d'Athènes, à l'exception de Charidème qui est allé trop loin dans sa propagande anti-macédonienne. Lui, il devra s'exiler des terres sous mon pouvoir. Et, les Thébains qui auront demandé asile à Athènes seront épargnés. Je ne m'excuserai pas à Démosthène. Et, je rendrai visite à Athènes aux frais de la ville dès demain. Par je, j'inclus mon état-major et un cinquième des dépenses de mon armée.

-Cela peut s'arranger, accepte l'orateur. Toi et ton État-major serez logés et nourris au Prytanée.

-Parfait. Eumène, je te prie.

Le secrétaire, habitué aux manières peu impliquées du roi, a tout rédigé. Le roi lui tend son sceau et Eumène l'appose. Puis, Démade signe à son tour et la déclaration n'a plus qu'à sécher avant d'être officiellement exposée à Athènes.

-Merci, roi Alexandre, fait l'orateur.

-Ne me remercie pas. Porte un message à l'orateur Épialthès, celui-même qui est devenu populaire par son ascension aux côtés de Démosthène : dis-lui que son ascension serait bien plus importante s'il était à Pella, et que je lui offre justement un poste d'annonciateur royal.

-Intéressant, commente Démade. Autre chose?

-Ce sera tout. Tu rentreras à Athènes avec mon armée demain, alors sois prêt.

Le roi et son secrétaire quittent, sur leurs talons les sômatophylaques.

_Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, trouver Héphaistion. Et, trouver cet admirateur d'Arès… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Aristandre saura._

Le roi rentre à son pavillon et fait venir le devin. La nuit est très avancée, mais le devin savait que le roi le ferait appeler, et aussi il s'était gardé éveillé en jouant aux dés avec son apprenti. Il rejoint le roi, connaissant déjà les questions et les réponses, s'assoit face au monarque à la table de conseil et sourit doucement.

-Aristandre, j'ai entendu les paroles d'Héphaistos, avoue le roi. Il me disait que des officiers dans cette armée priaient Arès avec trop de ferveur, et qu'ils se passionnaient pour les créatures portant l'ichor d'Aphrodite. Et, le dieu m'a précisé que l'un de ces officiers était allé trop loin. Quel est le lien entre Héphaistos, Arès et Aphrodite? Qui est cet officier? Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle chose?

-Mon roi, j'ai fait un rêve.

-Un rêve? s'intéresse Alexandre.

-Un rêve où tu me posais ces questions et où je connaissais chaque réponse. En me réveillant, je les ai mémorisées. D'abord, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Aphrodite est l'épouse d'Héphaistos, et qu'Arès est l'amant préféré d'Aphrodite.

-Je le sais.

-Cependant, Aphrodite n'est pas l'amante préférée d'Arès : le dieu préfère entre tous ses amants un jeune homme de Corinthe. Cependant, il lui est venu à l'esprit d'élargir ses conquêtes et, dieu de la guerre qu'il est, il semble qu'il ait soufflé sa passion à l'oreille d'un jeune officier de cette armée.

-Un homme dans ce campement? Amant d'Arès?

-Non, cet officier a maintenant la passion d'Arès dans les veines.

-Ah. Qui est-il?

-Il est Macédonien et il a les cheveux bruns. Il aspire à beaucoup, mais surtout à conquérir.

-Que cherche-t-il?

-Il veut devenir général et le meilleur amant.

-Un fanatique d'Arès, comme Héphaistos disait. Dis-m'en plus sur lui.

-Il réfléchit peu : il préfère l'action. Il tombe rapidement dans les excès de tous genres : vin, sexe, violence, gageure…

-Son nom? Son rang? Il est à cheval, il est à pied?

-Son sang est noble ; il combat à cheval parmi les Compagnons.

-Son nom?

Aristandre hésite.

-Je ne sais pas quel est son nom, mais je sais quelle est sa tente.

-Emmène-moi immédiatement.

Le devin s'inquiète.

-Je dirai à tes gardes où te mener : je crains son courroux.

-Très bien. Lysimaque!

Le garde franchit les pans.

-Écoute ce qu'Aristandre a à te dire.

Il obéit et fronce les sourcils. Le devin salue le roi et quitte. Toraj, toujours éveillé, ne bouge pas sur sa couche. Alexandre quitte alors avec Lysimaque, Ptolémée suivant à son tour.

-Alors? s'enquit le roi auprès du Thessalien.

-Il… je… je ne saurais te dire, mais suis-moi.

Alexandre, concerné par les mystères des dieux, prend Lysimaque au sérieux et le laisse même prendre les devants, se relayant à tenir compagnie à Ptolémée.

-Que faisons-nous? pose celui-ci.

-Nous répondons à la demande d'Héphaistos dans la caserne.

-C'était vraiment un dieu?

-Tu n'as jamais vu de dieu, Ptolémée?

Il secoue négativement la tête.

-Je ne suis pas roi, fait-il. Toi, en revanche… ton sang est celui des héros.

-Nous voici, déclare Lysimaque en s'arrêtant devant une tente, comme en transe.

Alexandre dégaine et entre sans se poser de question. À l'intérieur, la chaleur est douce, irradiant du brasero central. Les braises sont rouges, quasiment éteintes. Le roi balaie le cercle du regard, trouve un homme endormi. Du moins, une silhouette. Il s'avance. La silhouette n'est pas seule.

_Le fanatique a trouvé un amant. _Alexandre vient pour poser la main sur l'épaule de l'homme, cherchant son visage, quand une main jaillit, brandissant un couteau. Lysimaque s'interpose, l'assaillant s'écrie.

-Lysimaque? Alexandre? J'ai eu peur, qu'est-ce que vous faites à entrer silencieusement comme dans ma tente?

-Peithon? bredouille le roi.

-C'est mon tour de garde? Je suis en retard?

Il bondit sur ses pieds, enfile un chiton, prend son plastron. Le roi l'arrête.

-Peithon, comment est-ce possible?

Le garde reste silencieux. Il ne comprend pas.

-Maître?

Le roi tourne les yeux vers la couche. Un garçon se lève, nu lui aussi.

-Mon roi! s'écrie-t-il.

-Repos. Que tout le monde sorte sauf Peithon.

Ils obéissent, le garçon non sans se vêtir en vitesse d'abord. Le roi est abasourdi.

-Peithon mon philos, je vais être franc avec toi. Je suis venu ici avec l'intention de tuer un fanatique.

-Quoi? s'ébahit l'autre.

-Tu couches avec ton propre page.

-Il n'était pas mon page quand nous avons couché ensemble la première fois. Théoptolème est consentant, continue le garde. C'est même lui qui est venu vers moi.

-Héphaistos m'a dit que je trouverais un officier fanatique d'Arès.

-Et, tu as pensé à moi d'abord? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je prie bel et bien Arès, mais aussi toute une pléiade d'autres dieux, et s'il y a bien un fanatique d'Arès dans ce campement, c'est Cratère.

-Cratère? Je croyais qu'il vénérait Poséidon.

Peithon hausse les épaules.

-Tu peux toujours me tuer, je donnerais cent fois ma vie pour toi, mais… pourquoi tu pensais que j'étais un fanatique?

-Aristandre a envoyé Lysimaque ici.

-C'est l'ancien emplacement de la tente de Cratère, au moment où il était encore général, révèle Peithon.

Alexandre fait la moue.

-Ah. Ça explique la méprise. Peithon mon philos, pardonne-moi.

-Pas besoin, ce n'est rien.

-Ne viens pas garder le pavillon ce soir, reste ici et dors. Prends soin de Théoptolème. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Très bien.

Le roi offre l'accolade à son philos et sort. Le page est immobile, à l'écart, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu peux rentrer, lui indique le roi.

Le page obéit. Alexandre trouve les yeux de ses gardes.

-Trouvez Cratère et ramenez-le au pavillon. Et, s'il est accompagné d'un amant, ramenez-le aussi.


	26. Chapitre 25 : le rêve d'Alexandre

_Un cri déchire le silence comme une flèche déchire une armure de bronze. Net, sec, béant. Rien à redire ou à refaire, la plaie est ouverte et sanguinolente, immédiatement remarquée._

_Il hurle et sa gouvernante a beau le prier de se taire, lui offrir un verre d'eau, une couverture, un livre : rien n'y fait. Il veut son père. Douze jours, c'est une très longue durée pour un garçon de quatre ans, et être reclus dans le quartier des esclaves avec pour seule compagnie sa gouvernante a fini par le faire craquer. Car, il a toujours été très calme, peu plaintif et résilient. Mais douze jours sans son père sont trop._

_Le garçon se lève de sa chaise et court hors du quartier des esclaves. La pauvre gouvernante le suit sans oser le toucher, le supplie de revenir. L'enfant n'écoute pas. Il pleure comme si sa souffrance était mortelle, comme s'il savait ce que c'est que de souffrir._

_-Jeune maître, reviens! Tu ne dois pas sortir, ton père sera très en colère._

_Mais, il n'est pas là pour le punir, son père, et l'enfant l'a tout à fait compris malgré son jeune âge. Qu'importe les punitions s'il ne sera pas puni. Et puis, son père a toujours préféré lui expliquer longuement et calmement ses raisons plutôt que de le frapper._

_-Jeune maître, ne va pas là!_

_Le garçon pousse un cri douloureux, les poings serrés, et il franchit le salon. Il entend deux voix dans le hall principal, aussi il s'y dirige comme une cavale débridée et aperçoit son père avec un autre homme. Il s'écrie de joie, attrape les jambes de son père et lève les yeux pour trouver son regard. Son père est furieux._

_-Héphaistion, je t'ai dit d'obéir à Cyra._

_La pauvre gouvernante apparaît alors dans le cadre de porte, échevelée, la moue sur le visage._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? grince l'homme._

_-C'est un enfant._

_-Je le vois bien, je te demande comment se fait-il que tu gardes un enfant chez moi sans m'en avoir précédemment demandé la permission?_

_-C'est mon fils illégitime._

_L'homme se met en colère. La gouvernante s'empresse d'arracher l'enfant aux jambes de son père et de le ramener au quartier des esclaves. Dans le hall, les rugissements s'entrechoquent. L'enfant ne comprend pas pourquoi son père n'était pas content de le revoir. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors qu'Amyntor se rend au quartier des esclaves, qu'il retrouve son fils et l'étreint. Sa lèvre est fendue._

_-Pourquoi tu saignes? s'enquit innocemment le garçon._

_-Parce que Démétrios était fâché._

_-Parce que je suis sorti?_

_Amyntor soupire._

_-Je vais t'emmener dans une autre maison. Elle est plus petite, mais tu auras ta chambre. Tu ne devras pas en sortir sans ma permission. On est bien d'accord?_

_-Oui._

_-Asclépion te veillera._

_-Et Cyra?_

_-Tu ne la reverras plus. Prépare tes affaires, Phai. On s'en va aujourd'hui._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : le rêve d'Alexandre**

-Icare aurait pu atteindre le char d'Hélios si ses ailes avaient été non pas faites de main d'homme, mais de main divine. Et, toi, Achille, tu ne sais pas encore par qui sont faites tes ailes. Pélée t'a jeté dans un précipice en mourant à Aigai et tu sembles t'envoler depuis, mais prend garde si tes ailes ne sont pas divines.

Le roi acquiesce. Le pédagogue face à lui a toujours été son préféré, sans doute parce qu'il le surnomme Achille et se surnomme Phénix, Philippe devant alors Pélée, et ainsi de suite. Le roi soupire lourdement.

-Je n'aurai pas dormi du tout cette nuit.

-Encore à cause de Patrocle.

Le roi acquiesce sans entrain. Le pédagogue en question est Lysimaque d'Arcananie, spécialisé dans la littérature, le théâtre et l'histoire. Il sait plaire à Alexandre.

-J'étais certain qu'il serait à la tente de Cratère : même Calchas me l'avait prédit!

-Calchas? souffle le pédagogue.

-Aristandre, répond le roi.

Le pédagogue acquiesce. Il dépose ses coudes sur la table du conseil.

-Tu n'as pas à craindre l'éloignement de Patrocle : il te reviendra toujours.

-Mais, quand?

-Bientôt.

* * *

Babylone.

Nafis et Amyntor se font face dans les jardins du vieil homme, Asclépion aux côtés de son maître.

-C'est bien pour ton fils que je t'accorde une bonne cavale, déclare le vieil homme.

-Je te remercie.

-Remercie plutôt ton fils : ta tête est mise à prix et si je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, c'est pour lui.

Amyntor acquiesce.

-Je te laisse partir à présent. L'aube se lèvera bientôt, fais vite.

-Puisse Mazda veiller sur toi, Nafis.

Amyntor saute sur le cheval et attrape la bride.

-Et, ton esclave? s'enquit le vieil homme.

-Garde-le en gage de reconnaissance.

Amyntor talonne sa monture et s'enfuit en vitesse. Il ira se réfugier à Carthage.

* * *

Héphaistion relâche la main de Cratère. Il est adossé contre les ruines de la caserne ouest de Thèbes, son protecteur à ses côtés. Pourquoi la caserne? Cratère souhaitait que l'Athénien combatte sa peur pour la surmonter, qu'il se renforce.

-On rentre.

-D'accord.

Ils se lèvent et quittent les ruines. Aurore aux voiles roses s'étire avec flegme. Le campement est déjà en effervescence : le gros des troupes est monté, prêt à rentrer en Macédoine sous les ordres d'Antipatros et de Coénos, alors qu'Alexandre et ses Compagnons feront le tour de la Grèce avant de rentrer, histoire de bien assoir l'hégémonie macédonienne.

Ils franchissent le défilé et rentrent à la tente de Cratère. Ils enfilent leurs armures, s'entraident, et démontent la tente. Quelqu'un s'occupera d'emmener les poutres et la toile sur les chariots. Ils prennent leurs besaces et leurs chevaux, puis se rendent dans leur lochos respectif. Héphaistion jette un dernier regard à Cratère, lequel s'arrête sur la dernière ligne des hommes de Lysimaque. L'homme lui fait signe de continuer seul, qu'il en est capable. L'Athénien prend une bonne respiration et retrouve son ancienne position, directement derrière Alexandre. Le roi n'est pas encore arrivé : il inspecte les troupes d'Antipatros et de Coénos.

_Démosthène sait que je suis du côté d'Alexandre et il pourrait tenter de me capturer Je ne pourrai pas me permettre d'être seul à Athènes. Je resterai avec Cratère._

Les rangs se resserrent. De chaque côté d'Héphaistion, des hommes qu'il ne reconnait pas. Son niveau de stress augmente. _Ils sont si proches… Est-ce qu'ils veulent quelque chose de moi? Ne les regarde surtout pas, garde ton attention rivée en avant._ Il cligne des yeux. Les liens, le bâillon, le bandeau. Ses mains tremblent, il échappe sa lance. Les soldat lui adressent des regards interloqués. Il descend prudemment à terre, reprend sa lance. Sans savoir pourquoi, il cueille aussi la bride de son cheval et quitte les rangs. Il retrouve Cratère sur la dernière ligne de Lysimaque et éclate en sanglots. Cratère réagit immédiatement : il saute à terre et emmène le jeune homme à l'écart, derrière un arbre. Il le prend par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne peux pas…

-Tu crains les soldats? Pourquoi?

-Ils sont trop près de moi…

Cratère réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-On va faire quelque chose : j'irai à ta place dans le bataillon d'Alexandre, et toi tu resteras à l'écart sur la dernière ligne de Lysimaque. D'accord? Tu seras moins entouré, et plus loin d'Alexandre.

-D'accord.

Cratère et Héphaistion échangent leurs armures, puis retournent trouver leurs chevaux. Héphaistion prend la jument de Cratère, tandis que celui-ci repart avec la lance et le cheval de l'Athénien.

Immédiatement, Héphaistion se sent mieux. Plus personne ne lui porte attention. Il s'apaise. Alexandre inspecte à présent la cavalerie. Il atteint son escadron et aperçoit un cimier particulier, unique, là, en première ligne. Le roi sent son cœur frapper fort contre sa poitrine. _Phai._ Il se contient, fait sonner le départ et prend les devants.

Tout au long de la marche, Cratère observe le comportement du roi. Dès qu'il en a la possibilité, Alexandre jette un regard derrière lui, trouvant le regard figé de Cratère. Et, ses sômatophylaques murmurent entre eux. À la droite de Cratère, Amayas. Le héraut aussi jette de fréquents coups d'œil au cavalier : il a l'impression que quelque chose de va pas. Cratère est droit, impassible, silencieux. Personne n'ose le questionner jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre, excité comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire, le fasse venir à ses côtés. Le roi retire son casque et adresse un sourire contemplatif à celui qu'il croit être son favori.

-Enlève ton casque, tu seras mieux.

Cratère fait non de la tête. Alexandre sent sa poitrine s'écraser.

-Tu vas bien?

Cratère acquiesce. Le roi le fixe avec adoration. C'est presque si un filet de salive coule le long de son menton.

-Phai, dis quelque chose…

Cratère fait non de la tête. Alexandre est torturé. Ils dépassent la ville de Pyli.

-Apollonios te cherchait ce matin. Il a rangé tes affaires, il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pris de vêtement propre depuis trois jours et que tu avais mis tes fards au feu. Pourquoi?

Cratère hésite. Il acquiesce.

-Réponds-moi.

Il fait non de la tête. Le roi soupire.

-Toraj a piqué une crise en voyant les poudres dans le feu. Il t'emmènera au marché à Athènes pour te reconstituer une palette de couleurs. Et, nous passerons la nuit chez Phocion le Probe. La demeure sera bien surveillée, personne ne pourra entrer. Tu devrais t'y sentir en sécurité.

_Si Héphaistion savait cela, il paniquerait_, songe Cratère. _Ce qui signifie probablement qu'Alexandre planifie de le retrouver durant la nuit…_

-Ensuite, nous irons à Mégare, à Corinthe et dans le Péloponnèse, puis à Delphes et ensuite nous rentrerons à Pella. Je veux faire le joint avec Parménion au plus vite, et si tu acceptes, je t'enverrais en espion auprès de Memnon de Rhodes, puisque comme tu me le disais, ton père a été son amant.

Cratère s'ébahit.

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Lysimaque d'Arcananie, continue le roi, et tu devrais en faire autant : il cerne les zones troubles en chacun de nous et les éclaicit. Aussi, Eumène a un pli de Babylone pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Darius te l'adressait en personne. J'ose croire que tu m'en feras un compte-rendu.

Cratère acquiesce.

-Bien.

Alexandre se tait. Une pensée lui trotte en tête. Cratère fixe l'horizon. Le roi l'observe à la dérobée.

-Ton cheval est bien fatigué. Aurais-tu pris du poids?

Cratère ne sait que répondre.

-Et, ton armure est lacée bien moins serrée qu'à l'habitude : l'as-tu enfilée seul?

Cratère n'aime pas du tout le sens que prend la conversation.

-Puis, pourquoi caches-tu tes cheveux? continue le roi. Je ne me souvenais pas que ta peau brûlait au soleil : tes mains sont rouges et gercées.

Cratère se mord la lèvre. _Il va découvrir la vérité. Il connait trop bien Héphaistion._

-Dis-moi aussi, comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi musclé soudainement? Et, aussi poilu?

Cratère ne respire plus. _Alexandre va me tuer. _Le roi ne fait pourtant rien et détourne le regard.

-Et, si tu croyais que je ne remarquerais pas la bague à ton doigt, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, achève Alexandre.

Cratère fixe ses mains. À son majeur, la bague de son père. Il peste mentalement.

-Héphaistion a bien réussi son coup, n'est-ce pas? Tu pourras rire de moi avec lui pendant des jours à présent.

Alexandre se plonge dans le mutisme le plus complet. Ni paroles, ni pensées, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Athènes. Et encore, il laisse Lysimaque s'adresser aux guides athéniens venus les accueillir, et il laisse Ptolémée se charger du campement hors des murs, et il laisse Arrhibas le présenter à l'agora.

Quand il réalise qu'il est seul devant Athènes réunie. Qu'il avait prévu un discours. Qu'il doit sourire.

La foule est immobile.

L'armée est silencieuse.

...

Alexandre reçoit une flèche en pleine poitrine.

Les secondes s'étirent. Elles semblent retenir l'eau de la clepsydre de couler, empêcher les grains du sablier de tomber, elles semblent s'éterniser comme si l'oubli était la seule délivrance à leur éternel travail.

Un... Deux… Trois…

La foule s'horrifie, les sômatophylaques sont auprès du roi, mais Alexandre n'a rien. Il porte son armure, elle est en fer, la flèche ne l'a pas traversée.

Pourtant.

Un cri déchire l'agora comme une flèche déchire une armure de bronze. Net, sec, béant. Rien à redire ou à refaire, la plaie est ouverte et sanguinolente, immédiatement remarquée.

Il hurle et ses philoi ont beau le retenir d'accourir, le maintenant par les poignets, par le torse, par les épaules : rien n'y fait.

Ah…

Il veut Alexandre. Quatre jours, c'est une très longue durée pour un aimé séparé de son amant, et s'être reclus hors du pavillon royal avec pour seule compagnie Cratère a fini par le faire craquer. Car, il a toujours été très calme, peu plaintif et résilient. Mais quatre jours sans Alexandre sont trop.

Malgré l'effroi du viol et du désir…

Héphaistion se démène contre les hetairoi qui le retiennent et court hors des rangs de Lysimaque. En un éclair, il est sur la tribune, repoussant tous les gardes et tous les regards, s'assurant que le roi est intact. Et, il l'est, tous l'ont réalisé sauf lui.

Le roi trouve le regard de son philos.

-Tu es venu pour moi?

Alexandre ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre chez Phocion. Il fait noir. La nuit est encore bien creuse. Il a rêvé. Son souffle est encore effréné.

Le roi s'assoit et balaie sa couche du regard. Les coussins et les couvertures ne cachent aucune silhouette. Il est seul, et les hétaires que lui a proposé Phocion se sont décidées à partir.

_Un rêve…_

Alexandre se lève et se vêt d'un péplos. Il s'assoit au bureau et ravive le brasero. Il prend une feuille de parchemin et la dépose devant lui.

_Phai,_

_Comme tu me l'as démontré il y a de cela quelques années, nul besoin d'introduction glorieuse entre nous, n'est-ce pas? Je passerai donc directement au but de cette lettre._

_J'ai fait un rêve. Je revivais mon discours à l'agora, et soudainement une flèche m'a atteint. Tu t'es précipité vers moi, tu es monté à la tribune. Et c'est tout._

_Cependant, c'était moi qui habitais ton corps. J'étais toi. J'avais ta vision, ton cœur et ta rationalité._

_D'abord, ta vision. J'étais situé sur la dernière ligne des rangs de Lysimaque, là où Cratère combat – car j'ai appris hier durant la marche que vous aviez inversé vos positions sans en parler à quiconque, je t'en reparlerai plus tard – et les hommes autour de moi me retenaient dans les rangs._

_Ensuite, ton cœur. J'avais peur de cet Alexandre sur la tribune. J'avais peur qu'il me désire ou pire, que ses désirs le consument et qu'il me force à passer à l'acte avec lui. J'avais aussi peur pour lui : n'avait-il pas reçu une flèche en pleine poitrine? Et même si je savais qu'il portait un plastron en fer, je craignais terriblement pour sa vie. _

_Puis, ta rationalité. C'est sans penser à Démosthène, au jugement du peuple athénien ou de l'armée, sans penser aux gardes ou même à la réputation de cet Alexandre que je me suis élancé jusqu'à la tribune pour le rejoindre. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il m'importait plus que tout au monde, et ma peur de lui à ce moment n'avait plus d'effet. La seule option possible était de veiller sur lui._

_Ainsi, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve et quelle en est la signification. J'en viens à la conclusion qu'Antéros voulait me faire passer un message, et le voici : _

_« Toi, Alexandre roi de Macédoine, tu es centré sur toi-même et tu n'as pas le cœur ouvert aux sentiments et aux douleurs des autres. Tu ne te fies qu'à ton jugement et à ton expérience pour ordonner sur une situation dont tu ne sais en réalité rien du tout et dont tu ne tentes point de comprendre le fonctionnement, car tu agis simplement en te demandant ce que, toi, tu ferais. Mais, il ne s'agit pas de toi, il s'agit d'un autre. Ouvre ta pensée à l'opinion et à la pensée externes, ainsi tu trouveras comment régler tes soucis. »_

_Certes, tel est le message qu'Antéros me transmet, et j'admets ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce qu'un amant doit offrir à son aimé. Je considère donc être l'aimé et non l'amant, puisqu'en réflexion et en sagesse tu me surpasses. Si dans cette optique nous restons liés par la flèche d'Éros, autant par l'amour que par la douleur, alors je voudrais m'enquérir à savoir si tu souhaites être mon amant, puisque je quitte cette charge – de ce fait, je ne suis plus celui qui incarne Himéros, il reviendrait donc à toi d'exprimer ton désir et de prendre les moyens nécessaires pour le satisfaire, faudrait-il aussi que tu ressentes du désir, et de même j'accepte de me soumettre à ta volonté, qu'elle soit abstinente ou passionnée._

_J'ose attendre un oui ou un non, et si tu hésites ou souhaites réfléchir davantage, alors indique ni oui, ni non, mais indique-le, je t'en prie._

_Enfin, j'ai osé aborder le sujet de ta défection de ma première ligne. Je te donne le droit de te battre dans le bataillon qui te plait le plus, ou qui t'effraie le moins, bref je te laisse te placer où tu le désires et je n'y porterai aucun jugement. Enfin, si j'ai ouï-dire d'un homme qui te jugerait, alors je m'occuperai personnellement de lui afin que tu sois assuré que personne ne se préoccupera de tes nouvelles positions. Et, je ne te demande pas de m'indiquer où tu te positionnes. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, et je te l'ai déjà demandée, à savoir si oui ou non tu souhaites être mon amant et m'aimer comme je n'ai pas su t'aimer._

_Puisse Héphaistos te veiller, et puissent tous les dieux qui me gardent te garder aussi._

Le roi ne prend pas le temps de se relire : il sort. Devant lui, chaque chambre est isolée par un rideau. Les murs de bois craquent doucement. C'est l'orage dehors. Le roi glisse le parchemin sous le rideau de la chambre de son philos, puis s'enfuit le cœur battant.

Héphaistion est incapable de dormir sans Cratère. Il a sans cesse la crainte que quelqu'un lui veule du mal. Il aperçoit la feuille apparaître sous le rideau. Il écarquille les yeux. Intrigué, il quitte sa couche et cueille la feuille de parchemin. Ses yeux parcourent les lignes. _Alexandre... il s'inquiète. Il croit comprendre ce que je ressens. Il craint de me perdre. Il m'aime les yeux fermés, les poings liés, agenouillé, sans parure ni droit, il m'aime pour la violence des élans de son coeur. Une lance dans la poitrine et il en redemande. Est-il vraiment là pour tout sauf le corps? Est-il vraiment différent des hommes et des dieux?_

Héphaistion prend alors une importante décision. Il laisse la lettre sur le bureau et quitte sa chambre. Il se poste devant le rideau de la chambre du roi et attend. Les braseros sont vifs à l'intérieur. L'Athénien se mord la lèvre, se triture les mains. _Alexandre, ni homme ni dieu?_

-A… Alex?

Alexandre sursaute. Il bondit hors de sa couche, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Puis, la peur le pétrifie. _Veut-il encore de moi? Que va-t-il répondre?_ Une minute, deux, et il s'avance lentement jusqu'au rideau.

Héphaistion voit l'ombre grandir. Il la reconnait, il la craint, il l'aime.

-Phai?

Le rideau ne s'ouvre pas. L'Athénien songe à faire demi-tour et à retourner se cacher sous ses couvertures.

-Tiens.

Sous le rideau, une épée est glissée. Héphaistion se penche, la soulève.

-C'est ton épée, balbutie-t-il.

-Pour que tu te sentes en sécurité.

Héphaistion ne répond pas. L'ombre rapetisse. Du bout de la lame, l'Athénien ose repousser le rideau. Au fond, assis contre le mur, les mains dans le dos, le roi la tête basse et les yeux clos.

-Je ne te regarde pas.

L'Athénien se décide à entrer. Il referme le rideau et reste à proximité de la sortie. Il observe le roi. Alexandre se fait violence pour ne pas retrouver le visage rassurant de son philos.

-Tu crois que mon père est mort? pose Héphaistion.

-Non. Darius s'en serait vanté.

-Ah. Tu me laisserais retourner en Carie?

-Non.

-À Pella?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec les troupes d'Antipatros si tu voulais rentrer?

-Pour suivre Cratère.

-Cratère t'a violé exactement comme les Thébains l'ont fait.

Net, tranchant. Héphaistion sent son estomac se révulser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, un frisson glacé lui parcourt l'échine. Quelque chose de puissant s'empare de lui. Il veut défendre Cratère des accusations d'Alexandre.

La colère fond sur l'Athénien.

-Tu ne m'as jamais sauvé, Alex. Ptolémée l'a fait deux fois, puis Cratère et Lysimaque et Peithon l'ont fait. J'ai reçu un coup d'épée du roi Philippe t'étant destiné, j'ai failli mourir. J'allais obtenir l'empire achéménide, j'allais te l'offrir. J'ai trompé Démosthène, je t'ai choisi avant mon père. J'ai bravé les dieux pour toi… Tu es aveugle, Alexandre, tu es incapable de voir que je t'aime, que je suis ton plus fidèle sujet. Je te demande du temps, tu me demandes de l'affection. Mais, tu es roi. Je ne pourrai pas toujours m'esquiver. Tu peux faire décapiter Cratère sous mes yeux si cela te plait, tu peux me forcer à rendre mes armes pour t'épouser. Tu aimerais, non? Mais, tu ne le fais pas parce que tu te dis ouvert à mes sentiments et respectueux. Ah, si vraiment tu étais respectueux et vertueux, alors tu cesserais de tenter de nous rapprocher alors que j'ai besoin de solitude. Je vais donc te punir.

Le roi ramène ses genoux contre son torse. Il acquiesce. _Phai a raison. Je ne l'ai jamais sauvé. Je ne fais que donner des ordres sans rien donner en retour. Pourquoi suis-je aussi médiocre?_

Dans le couloir, Lysimaque. Réveillé par les voix, il est sorti avec son épée. Il a presque tout entendu.

-Je pars pour la Perse, déclare l'Athénien, je dois retrouver mon père et régler mes comptes avec les dieux. J'attends de toi que tu rentres sans plus tarder en Macédoine. Tu me trouveras à Pella dès que je me sentirai prêt à endurer ta présence. Tâche de préparer tes excuses. Tu as ravivé des plaies profondes.

Le roi acquiesce à nouveau, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Il se sent coupable. Doit-il? Lysimaque est pétrifié. _Cratère avait-il raison? Héphaistion manipule-t-il Alexandre?_ Le garde se cache dans l'ombre. L'Athénien quitte la chambre du roi et retourne dans la sienne. Il réveille Toraj et lui dit de préparer sa malle. L'eunuque s'enquit, l'Athénien lui dit de se taire.

Toraj obéit. Ils quittent la demeure de Phocion. Les gardes macédoniens s'étonnent en les voyant sortir par la nuit creuse. Ils les observent jusqu'au plus loin, puis les laissent s'évanouir dans la ville. Ils se rendent au campement hors des murs et trouvent Cratère, puis leurs montures. Ils partent sans plus attendre.

Dans sa chambre, Alexandre est dévasté. Il éclate en sanglots. Lysimaque quitte sa cachette et se poste devant le rideau du roi, sans oser entrer. Il entend des pots se briser, un meuble se renverser, des tissus se déchirer. Le roi rugit désespérément.

Soudainement, le silence. Lysimaque ose glisser un œil entre le mur et le rideau. Il aperçoit le roi avec une dague entre les mains, la lame chauffant dans un brasero. Puis, le roi s'assoit sur sa couche et…

-Alexandre! rugit le Thessalien en accourant.

Il lui arrache la dague des mains, la jette au loin et agrippe le roi par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main, Alexandre?

Le roi sanglote. Lysimaque attrape son poignet gauche. Sa cicatrice est ravivée, ses chairs sont brûlées à nouveau en forme de… _En forme de H._ Le roi gifle le garde.

-Ne me touche pas!

Lysimaque croise les bras. Le roi se lève, prend une cape et sort. Le garde le suit.

-Va-t'en, Lysimaque.

Le garde refuse d'obéit. Alexandre retire le ténia de ses cheveux et le laisse tomber sur le plancher. Lysimaque se penche pour le ramasser. Le roi défait ses sandales et les lance sur le mur, réveillant involontairement deux de ses gardes au passage. Il enlève son pendentif et ses bagues, les lance derrière lui en espérant atteindre Lysimaque. Celui-ci ramasse le tout, les dents serrées.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.

-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, Alexandre.

-Tu crois?

Arrhibas et Démétrios apparaissent, tirés de leur sommeil par le fracas des sandales. Ils s'interrogent du regard, découvrent Lysimaque suivant Alexandre. Ils se précipitent à leur suite.

-Lysimaque, je t'ai dit de partir.

Le Thessalien soupire alors qu'ils atteignent le hall.

-Alexandre, tu ne sors pas à cette heure.

-Tu crois que c'est dangereux? Tu crois que je peux mourir?

Le roi pose les mains sur l'une des portes. Lysimaque l'attrape par l'épaule. Arrhibas et Démétrios restent en retrait, incertains.

-Je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, Alexandre.

-N'ose pas me dire quoi faire, Lysimaque. Tu n'es pas un dieu.

-Héphaistion est un dieu?

Alexandre, piqué, se retourne et repousse le garde.

-Je t'interdis de mentionner son nom devant moi! Suis-je clair? Et, maintenant, vous trois, vous rentrez dans vos chambres et vous dormez. Ce que je fais ne vous concerne nullement.

Lysimaque n'abandonnera pas. Arrhibas et Démétrios, toutefois, obéissent. Alexandre sort. Il enfile sa cape et rabat le capuchon sur son visage. Il quitte le terrain à pied, prenant son temps. Il sait que Lysimaque le suit, mais que peut-il y faire?

Alexandre ne pense à rien. Il a besoin de souffrir physiquement pour se débarrasser de ses souffrances psychologiques. Il a toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Il descend les rues jusqu'à trouver un faubourg un peu plus achalandé. Les tavernes sont encore bien bruyantes, et les bordels se prolongent jusque dans les ruelles. Le roi entre dans l'une des tavernes. Lysimaque grimace, le suit de loin. Il écarquille les yeux en apercevant certains de ses hommes complètement ivres. Il soupire, reporte son attention sur le roi… Il panique. Il a perdu Alexandre de vue. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées semblent se multiplier. Lysimaque serre les dents et parcourt les tables.

Alexandre sort furtivement de la taverne. Il se rend dans le bordel juste en face. Immédiatement, on abaisse son capuchon et les femmes de petite vertu se pressent autour de lui. Il se dégoûte et les repousses avec dédain. Il aboutit dans un hall au parfum chaud. Un eunuque plutôt malin s'avance.

-C'est un beau garçon que nous avons ici… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? sourit-il.

-Un homme, six pieds, des cheveux flamboyants, des yeux noirs.

L'eunuque rougit, ricane.

-Tu sais exactement ce que tu veux… je n'ai pas tout à fait cela, mais des yeux noirs j'en ai des pelletées.

-Oublie les yeux noirs.

-C'est que d'abord, des hommes, j'en ai peu, badine l'eunuque.

-Très bien, je m'en vais.

-Attends! J'ai quelqu'un. Mais, je ne crois pas que tu puisses payer, il coûte dix mines.

Alexandre sourcille.

-Assure-toi qu'il soit maquillé et que ses cheveux soient de feu. Plus grand que moi. Je te paierai dix mines pour la nuit entière.

L'eunuque sourit avec satisfaction.

-Excellent, maître.

Il envoie une esclave s'occuper des demandes du client et l'emmène faire le tour en attendant. L'eunuque fait la promotion de ses plus belles créatures, il ennuie Alexandre.

-Seuls les hommes m'intéressent, claque-t-il.

-C'est particulier, converse l'autre, et il est rare d'avoir des hommes comme j'en ai ici, je t'assure…

Alexandre roule irrespectueusement des yeux. Il s'impatiente. Il n'a que l'image d'Héphaistion entre les bras de Cratère, les deux nus, son philos recevant Cratère avec plaisir. Il entend ses gémissements. Alexandre sent les larmes monter à ses yeux. Le tour s'arrête enfin. L'eunuque tire un rideau. Alexandre entre le premier. Il aperçoit une silhouette dos à lui, en chiton militaire, le dos nu. Le roi prend un instant pour observer la gestuelle, la musculature bien entretenue, la taille impressionnante. Puis, l'homme se retourne. Son corps brille, huilé. Il sourit, malicieux. L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Voici Porthos. Il a été fait esclave à Syracuse, il est très robuste et en bonne santé.

Alexandre est hypnotisé par les longs cheveux flamboyants, oubliant les yeux bleus et la mâchoire carrée.

-C'est un Celte, continue l'eunuque, et les clients en tirent une excellente expérience.

Alexandre sort une bourse de sa cape, la soupèse.

-Tiens.

L'eunuque, avide, s'empresse de compter son argent. Il compte onze mines. Il ne dit rien à Alexandre, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et referme le rideau.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, maître? sourit l'esclave.

_Sa voix est si grave_, songe le roi. _Il est si musclé, rien à voir avec Phai… Et même maquillés, ses yeux n'ont aucun intérêt…_

-Maître?

-Ah, je…

Alexandre lui fait signe de s'assoir. Il balaie la salle des yeux. Des rideaux de perles cascadent du plafond en différentes teintes, atteignant le tapis couvrant le plancher. Les chandelles vacillent. Au centre, une couche unique, recouverte de coussins. Des couverturs sont pliées dans un coin.

Le roi se dénude et grimpe sur la couche, se laisse tomber sur le dos. Il fixe les rideaux et ferme lentement les paupières. L'esclave l'observe, étonné. Alexandre entrouvre les lèvres :

-Prends-moi.

* * *

Toraj s'inquiète.

-… et Apollonios ne sait pas que nous sommes partis, personne ne le sait!

-Le roi le sait.

-Pourquoi rentrer à Pella tout de suite si nous y serions dans dix jours?

-Tais-toi, Toraj.

L'eunuque se renfrogne.

-Et puis, je présume qu'Alexandre n'a cure de ce que je fais, lâche l'Athénien. Il se fiche complètement de moi, il veut me manipuler. Je le hais. Il me manipule depuis le début, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est profiter de moi.

Torja rougit terriblement.

-Ishtion, c'est faux…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire! rugit-il.

L'eunuque retient son souffle. _Ishtion n'est pas dans son état normal. Il dit n'importe quoi._

-Pourquoi je souffre? crie le jeune homme. Pourquoi j'ai mal quand il est loin, quand il est en colère, pourquoi il me fait subir cette douleur? Démosthène avait raison, Alexandre n'est qu'un barbare!

* * *

Le roi agrippe fermement les draps, se mord les lèvres au sang. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes, il arrive à murmurer :

-Plus fort.

La douleur le renverse comme un quadrige. Il gémit piteusement, grimace. L'esclave tient fermement ses hanches, les pieds du Macédonien ballotant contre ses larges épaules. Alexandre est barbouillé, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges. Il veut la souffrance.

-Plus fort.

L'esclave lui arrache un cri douloureux. Il saigne. Il sent chaque coup comme les battements de son cœur, irrépressibles, effrénés. Il relâche les draps, il laisse sa tête tomber doucement. Sa joue touche la couverture. Il s'abandonne, sourd à ses propres gémissements, souhaitant la douleur si ce n'est que pour être certain qu'il est bien vivant.

Qu'il a fait vivre pareil moment à l'homme de sa vie. _Parce que je ne l'ai pas sauvé._

Alexandre est torturé. Ses pensées s'évanouissent tranquillement. Il finit par y prendre plaisir. Le vide dans sa tête, les ondes fulgurantes se répercutant dans son corps comme des coups de couteaux. Il en veut plus. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voit son philos qui lui inflige pareil traitement. Le visage perlé impassible, le regard captivant, la crinière bordant sa taille. Il voit chaque muscle, chaque détail, il se trompe et il s'en satisfait. Chaque instant de douleur est comme un pardon soufflé à l'intention de son philos. Un ode à son amour.

-Plus fort.

Puis, Hélios embrasse Aurore et la fait monter avec lui sur son char. L'esclave est épuisé, Alexandre s'est fait une idée. Il donne son congé à l'esclave. Le Celte est soulagé. Il quitte par une porte de service. Alexandre reste un moment étendu. Son corps est étonnamment relâché, apaisé, souple. Il se lève. Il se sent léger, comme si sauter l'emporterait vers le ciel pour toujours. Il rentre au Prytanée et est accueilli par ses hommes. À l'intérieur, il donne ses ordres : dès que le repas aura été pris, ils partiront pour Mégare, puis Corinthe.

Un sourire calme flotte sur ses lèvres.

-Alexandre! fait Lysimaque.

-Je vais bien, mon philos. Ésope et Ajax sont-ils ici?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Je rentre à ma chambre, je ne serai pas long.

Les sômatophylaques échangent des regards. Lysimaque le laisse partir. _Où était-il?_

* * *

-Apollonios, tu en as mis du temps.

L'esclave, à cheval, jette un regard à Héphaistion.

-La nuit m'appartient.

-Tu es tout de même en retard. Ceci dit, je veux que tu nous emmènes à Babylone.

-Nous deux?

-Avec Toraj et Cratère, nos chevaux, mes affaires.

L'esclave acquiesce. Il a promis d'obéir, il obéira. Le dieu les transporte magiquement tous les quatre par-dessus l'Égée, à travers l'Asie Mineure, directement en Babylonie. Ils arrivent devant les portes de la capitale.

La vue les paralyse. Le dieu et son chéri échangent un retard entendu. Derrière eux, Cratère et Toraj sont étourdis.

-Ishtion? Qu'est-ce que…

Cratère trouve le regard de l'Athénien.

-J'hallucine.

Héphaistion soupire.

-Le dieu Apollon a décidé de nous aider : il nous a transportés directement à Babylone. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

L'Athénien prend les devants sans se soucier du choc chez ses philoi. Il franchit le pont et les portes dont l'impressionnante hauteur le fascine encore. Le bleu des céramiques étincèle.

Héphaistion prend le chemin menant à la demeure de Nafis. Les habitants habituellement pressés se tournent vers lui. Le bourdonnement des rues se meurt, l'activité frétillante se fige comme la glace. Tous les yeux sont sur le jeune homme.

Les hommes abandonnent leurs épouses, les enfants tombent à genoux, priant Mazda. Les femmes s'évanouissent. Les marchands lèvent les yeux de leurs coffres, les tisseuses abandonnent leurs bobines. Les poteries brûlent dans les fours, les fleurs flétrissent devant l'éclatante beauté du jeune homme.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants et l'activité frétillante reprend. Le bourdonnement des rues s'élève à son sujet, les habitants pressés sont encore plus à la bourre. Comme si chaque année donnée au jeune homme rallongeait ses cils, adoucissait sa peau, rougissait ses lèvres, dépravait ses mouvements, accentuait la précision avec laquelle ses muscles sont découpés. Et, sa peau brille sous le soleil levant comme un lac miroitant.

Cratère est frappé, il échange un regard avec Toraj. L'eunuque esquisse un sourire et acquiesce. Ils arrivent chez le vieil homme. Héphaistion descend au sol et laisse son cheval à son esclave. Il cogne.

-Nafis, c'est Héphaistion!

Personne ne lui répond. Il attend une minute, dix minutes.

-Il n'y a personne, déclare l'esclave.

-Allons nous renseigner au palais, soupire le jeune homme.

Il reste à pied. Toraj décide alors de descendre à son tour et tend les rênes de sa monture à Cratère. L'eunuque rejoint son protégé.

-Nous risquons d'être mal accueillis, fait-il.

-Je sais. Je te protégerai, Toraj. Ou si tu veux, tu pourras rester hors du palais. À ce que je sache, il n'y a aucun avis royal te concernant.

-Aucun, mais le Grand Roi pourrait fort bien décider de nous faire décapiter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Héphaistion prend les devants.

* * *

Alexandre inspecte ses hommes. Il est satisfait : tous sont à leur place. D'excellente humeur, le roi accorde même un large sourire à ses officiers et fait sonner la trompette. Il prend les devants.

* * *

La sécurité a été renforcée autour du palais depuis la dernière visite d'Héphaistion. Cependant, sa seule vue provoque l'émoi chez les gardes. Le jeune homme se présente et indique qu'il demande audience au Grand Roi. On la lui accorde. Les quatre chevaux sont emmenés aux écuries. Cratère doit se départir de ses armes, l'esclave et l'eunuque sont fouillés, Héphaistion aussi. Sa malle est laissée avec les armes. La troupe peut ensuite franchir les halls. Cratère est épaté et Toraj s'est remis à jacasser, excité d'être à nouveau au palais royal.

Les gardes questionnent Héphaistion et un scribe fait aller son calame.

-Je suis Héphaistion fils d'Amyntor. Je me rends au Grand Roi comme l'a promis mon père.

Les gardes figent, le scribe échappe ses feuilles. L'un d'eux coure de l'autre côté du rideau. Toraj est nerveux.

-Sans doute le Grand Roi n'espérait plus ta venue, souffle-t-il.

-Je suis en retard de deux jours, calcule l'autre.

Le garde revient en vitesse. Il devance le jeune homme en avant de la ligne. Les hommes patientant s'indignent de le voir passer devant eux. Les gardes se font stricts. Toraj, Cratère et Apollon restent dans l'antichambre. Héphaistion est invité à rejoindre le Grand Roi. Il franchit le rideau. Cette fois, il sait comment s'y prendre. Il se poste au centre de la salle et s'agenouille, tête baissée. Il sent tous les regards rivés sur lui.

-Tu peux me regarder.

Le jeune homme redresse la tête et trouve le regard du Grand Roi. _Codoman a changé_, songe-t-il. _Ses traits sont plus durs, et son attitude est plus froide._

-J'attendais ton arrivée avant-hier.

La salle est silencieuse. Héphaistion attend le droit de parole.

-J'ai dû chasser Amyntor et mettre un prix sur sa tête, soupire le Grand Roi. Dis-moi pour quelle raison tu es en retard?

-Mon navire a été capturé par des Macédoniens dans l'Hellespont, ment-il. Ils m'ont ralenti.

Le Grand Roi grimace.

-C'est une plaie, la Macédoine. Et, que dire d'Athènes qui n'a pas su insurger la Grèce? On dit que Thèbes en a payé le prix fort… Toutefois, tu es finalement arrivé et c'est l'important. Tout ce qui t'appartenait auparavant est à ta disposition. Babylone s'est ennuyée sans toi.

Le jeune homme ose sourire, les yeux plissés. Le Grand Roi sent son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'en laisse rien paraître.

-Javid t'attend. Tu peux disposer.

Héphaistion se lève et sort par la même porte dérobée où Toraj l'a emmené pour la première fois. De l'autre côté, un eunuque aux cheveux nattés – exactement comme Toraj – l'attend avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cascadant aux épaules, les yeux passionnés, le corps digne de celui d'un dieu. Le chargé du harem prend la parole le premier.

-Je suis Javid, et voici Bagoas le favori du Grand Roi.

-Le favori? sourit Héphaistion. Dans ce cas, nous aurons des tas de choses à nous dire.

Quelque chose chez Bagoas fait pétiller son humeur. Comme s'il avait du défi.

-Javid, j'ai deux esclaves qui attendent dans l'antichambre d'audience et j'ai ramené Toraj.

Le chargé du harem rougit violemment.

-Tu… tu as dit Toraj?

-Exactement. Prépare-leur une chambre adjacente à la mienne. Et, mes affaires sont encore dehors, ne les oublie pas. Assure-toi qu'avant midi tout soit prêt.

-Tout es noté. Autre chose? Et, Toraj, comment va-t-il?

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire malicieux. Javid a les joues toutes rouges. L'Athénien prend un malin plaisir à le fixer.

-Il va très bien, il m'est entièrement dévoué et ne t'avise surtout pas de l'assigner à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Jamais.

-Parfait. Et, dis-moi, quel âge as-tu?

-Trente-deux ans.

-Hmm… intéressant. Et, tu sais prononcer mon nom?

-Évidemment, j'excelle en grec : Héphaistion.

-Ah! C'est une chance, car Toraj a un terrible accent.

-Toraj… Je vais immédiatement le chercher.

-Tu oublies de m'emmener à ma chambre.

-Je…

Héphaistion lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Vas-y, Bagoas saura m'amener.

Javid fonce. L'Athénien ricane. _On dirait bien que ce Javid a un faible pour Toraj… Cela promet d'être très amusant._

-Ton persan est fluide, déclare Bagoas.

Héphaistion trouve son regard.

-Je te remercie. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

-Ah oui?

Ils prennent la direction du quartier des concubins.

-À peine, surtout de la bouche de mon esthéticien, Toraj. Tu as vu mon père récemment?

-Non. Il était défendu aux concubins et aux concubines de l'approcher.

-Il a couché avec le Grand Roi?

-Sûrement.

Ils franchissent les portes rouges caractéristiques et se rendent à la chambre de l'Athénien, la troisième. Bagoas referme la porte derrière lui. Héphaistion s'assoit sur sa couche.

-Bagoas, j'ai un problème.

-Lequel?

Héphaistion a commencé, mais il ne sait pas comment finir. _Devrais-je vraiment lui parler de ce qui est arrivé? Puis-je le faire immédiatement? Je n'ai pourtant pas le choix._

-J'ai récemment… récemment… j'ai… je…

-Tu vas bien?

-On…

Ses yeux s'embuent. Les souvenirs douloureux affluent. Il panique. _Je dois lui en parler, sinon je devrai me débrouiller seul._

-On m'a… ils étaient au moins dix… c'était dans la caserne… ils m'ont… m'ont…

L'eunuque saisit immédiatement. Son visage s'aggrave.

-C'était dans l'Hellespont? Les Macédoniens t'ont violé?

Héphaistion tremble. _Violé._ Les liens, le bâillon, le bandeau. Les grognements, les ongles qui déchirent sa peau. Des larmes de terreur glissent sur ses joues.

-Le Grand Roi… il risque de me demander ce soir… je… je ne peux pas…

L'eunuque acquiesce lentement. Il s'assoit à côté de l'Athénien et l'étreint comme un frère.

-Il y a des moyens pour passer par-dessus des événements comme celui-ci. Ça m'est arrivé aussi, tu sais.

-Toi aussi?

Soudainement, Bagoas n'est plus le même aux yeux d'Héphaistion. Il le regarde avec admiration, ferveur, comme si ces yeux bruns et ces cheveux noirs possédaient la clé de la délivrance.

-Oui. Ici-même, au palais, par un soldat. Je me suis guéri, et je peux t'aider.

-Aide-moi, je t'en prie.

-Bien sûr, sourit l'autre.

Toraj, Cratère et Apollon font soudainement apparition. Accroché au bras de Toraj, Javid.

-Ishtion! s'exclame l'esthéticien. C'est la première fois en dix jours que je vois un sourire sur ton visage!

-C'est grâce à Bagoas, avoue-t-il.

-Vous devez avoir le même âge, non?

-J'ai vingt-deux ans, fait Bagoas.

-Vingt-et-un tout juste, déclare l'Athénien.

Javid et Toraj échangent un regard et s'écrient comme des fillettes. Cratère fait mine de vomir. Il rejoint Héphaistion.

-Explique-moi ce que je fais dans les quartiers des eunuques.

-C'est ton esclave? s'enquit Bagoas.

-Non, avoue Héphaistion. C'est un soldat, mais il me protège. Il s'appelle Cratère. C'est lui qui m'a protégé lorsque… enfin, tu sais…

Bagoas acquiesce.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance : les hommes changent rapidement de tête… Suis mon conseil et renvoie-le.

-Excellente idée, acquiesce Cratère. Je veux rentrer. Je n'aime ni les Perses, ni les eunuques.

Bagoas s'indigne.

-Apollonios, ramène Cratère à Athènes, ordonne Héphaistion.

-Oui, maître.

Le dieu et le soldat partent pour les écuries. De son côté, Toraj essaie tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'étreinte de Javid. Bagoas et Héphaistion s'amusent de les voir se tirailler comme des enfants.

-Viens, je te fais visiter le palais, propose Bagoas. Il y a eu des changements depuis ton départ.

-Je ne sortirai pas sans être convenablement préparé, s'oppose l'Athénien. J'ai ma dignité.

Bagoas acquiesce.

-Javid, Toraj, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'Héphaistion a besoin d'un bain et d'une nouvelle tenue?

-Tout à fait, déclare Toraj en se débarrassant finalement de Javid. C'est que les deniers temps ont été mouvementés.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit doucement Bagoas. Je vais rester pour aider.

-Heu, non, bafouille Héphaistion. Toraj s'occupera de moi seul.

-Mais non, je reste aussi, déclare Javid.

-Ah, non! gronde l'esthéticien. Ishtion a besoin de privé.

Bagoas et Javid croisent les bras.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, fait le favori. Il n'y a que nous trois avec toi, Hé… Héshiti…

-Appelle-moi Phai ou Ishtion, soupire l'Athénien.

Bagoas acquiesce. Héphaistion revient sur son refus catégorique.

-Tout compte fait, je crois que vous saurez tôt ou tard, car il semble que je doive convaincre le Grand Roi de lever la mise à prix sur la tête de mon père… ce qui pourrait prendre des semaines… bref… Toraj et Javid, préparez le bain.

Ils obéissent aussitôt. Des esclaves entrent alors avec des cruches d'eau tiède. Les vêtements sont préparés, de même que les huiles et les fards, les bijoux et les crèmes, les parfums et les savons. Et, quand le temps est venu de mettre un pied dans l'eau, l'Athénien fait sortir tous les esclaves et requiert de Bagoas et de Javid qu'ils s'éloignent. Toraj trouve le regard de son protégé.

-Tu veux qu'ils sachent?

-Le Grand Roi est déjà au courant, c'est la raison pour laquelle il me veut à ce point. Autant qu'eux deux le sachent aussi avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'une autre bouche.

Toraj acquiesce et retire les fibules aux épaules de son protégé. Son torse est dévoilé. Jusqu'ici, aucune réaction. Puis, Toraj défait le ceinturon. Héphaistion est nerveux. Les étoffes s'effondrent.

-Je ne vois rien, qu'est-ce que tu as? s'enquit Bagoas.

L'Athénien inspire profondément et se retourne face à lui. Les deux Perses écarquillent les yeux.

-Tu es…

-Je suis un homme, clame Héphaistion. Et, j'ai déjà eu des attributs masculins. J'ai cependant été trompé par un dieu.

Bagoas et Javid échangent un regard.

-Et, le Grand Roi est au courant? souffle le premier.

-C'est la raison de son intérêt, soupire l'Athénien. Et, c'était aussi la raison de l'intérêt d'Artaxerxès.

Toraj confirme. Il fait prendre le bain à son protégé. Dix minutes et les deux pétrifiés retrouvent leur mouvance. Ils s'avancent. Bagoas s'agenouille.

-Tu as bien fait de refuser ton corps à Ahriman, déclare-t-il. Se corrompre pour les dieux du mal est la dernière chose à faire, même si cela en coûte beaucoup.

-Ahriman?

-Le frère opposé à Mazda, fait Toraj. Disons… Hadès. Ou, Éris.

-Le dieu de la mort? La déesse de la discorde?

-Il n'y a pas d'équivalent dans le panthéon grec, intervient Javid.

-Ah.

Après le bain, Héphaistion a le plaisir d'être coiffé, vêtu, parfumé et paré. Ces traitements de faveur lui ont manqué, et il s'y habitue immédiatement. Puis, Toraj s'installe devant lui pour le maquiller.

Javid et Bagoas partagent un goûter. Quand l'Athénien se lève enfin de son siège et ouvre les yeux, Bagoas s'exclame.

-Incroyable! Je veux que Toraj me maquille aussi à présent!

Il cueille les mains de l'Athénien. La tunique bleue contraste avec les cheveux de feu. On cogne à la porte, elle s'ouvre sur un couloir de gardes. Le Grand Roi en personne pénètre la chambre et balaie les quatre personnes du regard.

-Si ce n'est pas Toraj…

L'eunuque est déjà aplati sur le ventre, les bras vers le Grand Roi. Javid est à genoux, Bagoas aussi. Héphaistion rougit et s'agenouille à son tour, en retard. Darius esquisse un sourire.

-Bagoas, tu t'es trouvé de la compagnie?

Le favori acquiesce sans oser regarder le Grand Roi.

-Il est plaisant notre Athénien, n'est-ce pas? Je me sens la Grèce à mes pieds… et sans doute mon cousin Arsès se sentait de même quand ses cris de jouissance résonnaient dans le palais… Mais, Bagoas chéri, tu n'as pas connu cette époque… Héphaistion, viens avec moi.

L'Athénien panique. _Il veut coucher avec moi._ Il se lève.

-Ça ira, souffle Bagoas. Reste calme.

L'Athénien se rend docilement jusqu'au Grand Roi. Celui-ci caresse un instant sa joue, puis la courbe de ses reins. Il le presse contre lui, l'embrasse. Héphaistion échappe un gémissement. Darius s'excite.

-Suis-moi.

Il emmène l'Athénien hors de ses quartiers.

* * *

Midi, et Alexandre est à Corinthe. Il n'a pas le cœur à sourire. Ainsi, il laisse ses hommes dans la ville pour la journée et lui cherche une personne particulière. Aristote parlait souvent des différentes philosophies à Miéza, et quelques noms sortaient plus souvent. Parmi les cyniques, Diogène de Sinope, et Alexandre l'avait convié à Pella pour discuter, mais le cynique avait refusé. Le roi, déterminé comme toujours, a décidé de le retrouver à Corinthe. Ses sômatophylaques et philoi le suivent. Une petite troupe curieuse s'est mise sur les pas, et en apercevant une large jarre couchée à même la rue, un chien endormi devant, les curieux s'excitent. Le roi s'éclaircit la gorge et se poste devant le pithos couché. Un homme mal propre en sort la tête, grimaçant dans l'ombre du roi. Il balaie l'air de la main.

-Je cherche un homme, fait le cynique.

-Serais-je un enfant? pose le roi.

-Certainement pas un homme.

-Je suis Alexandre de Macédoine. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes œuvres et de tes idées, et je voulais te récompenser.

-Je cherche un homme, répète l'autre.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi? s'enquit le roi.

-Oui, ôte-toi un peu de mon soleil(1).

La foule s'esclaffe.

-L'idiot! crie une femme.

Alexandre acquiesce et se pousse sur le côté. Le cynique se cache à nouveau dans son pithos, les rayons chatoyants réchauffant sa peau presque entièrement à nue. Le roi, émerveillé, repart par les rues de Corinthe. Derrière lui, les sômatophylaques se moquent du cynique.

-Il aurait pu demander un cheval, une femme, un palais! Et, il voulait le soleil! L'espèce de fou!

Le roi s'arrête net à ces paroles et se retourne.

-Pour moi, si je n'étais pas Alexandre, je voudrais être Diogène(2).

Ses hommes bredouillent des excuses. Le roi se détourne. Il observe ses bagues et ses bracelets, il sent la finesse de ses vêtements sur sa peau. _Oui, si je n'avais pas été roi, j'aurais voulu savoir vivre sans le confort, savoir vivre que par le sourire radieux d'Hélios, ne vivre que par l'amour d'Héphaistion… Phai… Toi, tu ne pourrais pas être Diogène._ Le roi a une idée.

-Nous allons au marché, déclare-t-il.

-Que veux-tu? s'enquit joyeusement Ptolémée et se postant à ses côtés.

-Un joli pendentif, quelque chose qui brille. Pour Héphaistion.

Alexandre entend ricaner derrière lui. Il grogne et presse le pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, avoue Ptolémée.

-Tu as raison. Il est en mission à Babylone.

-En mission?

-Il espionne Darius. Avant de débarquer en Asie Mineure, c'est une excellente stratégie.

-Tout à fait, approuve Ptolémée.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu d'une humeur si joyeuse?

-Une hétaire s'est éprise de moi.

-Elle est jolie?

-Elle se nomme Thais, je l'ai rencontrée à Athènes. Elle ne me fait jamais payer!

Alexandre acquiesce sans vraiment savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si lui couchait régulièrement avec des femmes.

Ils parviennent au marché. Cratère, déposé à Athènes par Apollon sans savoir qu'il s'agissait du dieu, atteint Corinthe et se retrouve justement au marché. Il descend de cheval et va à la rencontre d'Alexandre.

-Héphaistion est à Babylone, déclare-t-il. J'ai vu la ville de mes propres yeux.

-Comment? balbutie le roi.

-Il s'avère qu'Apollon écoute les prières d'Héphaistion : il nous a transporté là-bas et il m'a ramené ici.

-Incroyable, souffle le roi. Comment va Héphaistion?

-Il s'est fait un philos.

-Un philos? s'inquiète le roi.

-Un eunuque du nom de Bagoas.

Alexandre s'étrangle.

-Le favori de Darius?

-Ils étaient assis ensemble, donc je suppose qu'ils sont philoi.

Le roi acquiesce. _Évidement qu'il ne craint pas les eunuques…_

-Encore une chose, Cratère. Comment de temps restera-t-il là-bas?

-Heu… il n'a pas trouvé Nafis, ni Amyntor, et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cela pourrait prendre quelques semaines avant qu'il obtienne la confiance de Darius.

Alexandre peste.

-Très bien, Cratère.

Le roi poursuit sa route vers les étalages de la place publique. Les commerçants sont nerveux. L'hégémon va peut-être leur adresser la parole. Alexandre parcourt chaque étalage personnellement, suivi par une longue file d'officiers et de curieux. Il cherche parmi les boutons dorés et les figurines d'argent la pièce rare, le morceau de convoitise, le plus beau bijou de Corinthe. Il s'arrête devant les tables d'une vieille artisane. La femme sculpte dans des pierres précieuses des fleurs et des animaux. Les sômatophylaques s'en donnent à cœur joie et ricanent devant le roi concentré sur les figurines.

Son regard se pose sur une toute petite fleur à pétales refermés, d'un bleu saphir. Alexandre rougit.

-Je passe aussi les commandes personnelles, déclare la vieille artisane.

-Ah oui? sourit le roi. Tu saurais sculpter une fleur pied-de-chèvre dans cette couleur?

-Bien sûr, il me faudra quelques heures tout au plus.

Le roi, tout excité, acquiesce.

-Et, je prendrai celle-là aussi. Tout est magnifique.

-Merci, mon petit.

Les sômatophylaques s'esclaffent. Vraisemblablement, la vieille artisane ne sait pas avec qui elle fait affaire. Mais, Alexandre n'y porte pas attention. Il reste à observer le travail de l'artisane jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé. Alexandre est émerveillé. Dans ses paumes, une fleur encore bourgeon, et dans l'autre, une fleur pleinement épanouie. Il paie la vieille artisane plus qu'il ne le faut et s'en retourne au campement les yeux rivés sur les petits pendentifs. À son pavillon, il s'attèle à rédiger une lettre.

* * *

Héphaistion est au balcon. Il observe les étoiles s'allumer une à une. Darius lui a dit d'attendre ici qu'il revienne, mais Héphaistion a l'impression que le Grand Roi l'a oublié. Il en est soulagé. Il aime la solitude. Il s'y sent en sécurité.

Bagoas apparaît à ses côtés. L'Athénien sursaute.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?

-Le Grand Roi te cherche.

-Il m'a dit de rester ici.

-Ah bon? Tu sais que tu devras sans doute coucher avec le Grand Roi cette nuit. C'est un immense privilège.

Héphaistion fige. Bagoas l'étreint.

-Tu n'as pas à craindre. Le Grand Roi est l'envoyé de Mazda : il est un dieu du bien. Et, un dieu du bien ne peut pas blesser volontairement. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as vécu dans l'Hellespont, mais je suppose que tu as souffert. Le Grand Roi n'est pas comme les barbares qui t'ont fait du mal. Il a du respect. Il veut le bien. Tu ne souffriras pas.

-J'ai peur de vomir.

-Non, Phai, et puis tu n'as pas mangé de la journée.

-De la semaine, même…

-Alors, si tu ne souffres pas, pourquoi aurais-tu peur du Grand Roi?

-Les souvenirs.

Bagoas le relâche et trouve son regard.

-Oui, tu auras besoin de temps pour fermer les yeux sans revoir les horreurs… Nous pourrons en reparler. Viens avec moi maintenant.

L'eunuque cueille délicatement sa main et le tire hors du balcon. Héphaistion se résigne.

-Bagoas, pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi?

L'eunuque s'arrête net.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose chez toi… quelque chose de beau.

-Je vois la même chose chez toi.

Ils rougissent et quittent le balcon. Ils franchissent l'immense cour intérieure. On les remarque immédiatement. Un garde les emmène auprès du Grand Roi. Darius est dans sa chambre. On ouvre les portes devant l'Athénien. Il lance un regard à Bagoas. Celui-ci esquisse un sourire, et relâche sa main. L'Athénien sent la panique le gagner. Il la refoule et entre. Les immenses portes se referment derrière lui. Le silence. Il balaie la chambre du regard. Il reconnait quelques concubines allongées sur les divans. Elles l'observent avec curiosité. Certaines le reconnaissent.

-Héphaistion, rejoins-moi.

La voix provenait de la couche. Des rideaux sont déployés tout autour, impossible de voir à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme inspire profondément. Le même état précédant une bataille contrôle à présent son corps. Il est calme, intuitif, stratégique. Et, avec tous les regards des concubines, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être un autre que celui qui plaisait tant à Artaxerxès.

Il se rend sans bruit au balcon, désobéissant au Grand Roi. Il aperçoit les jardins, puis la ville entière déployée que pour ses yeux avides. Il sent une main sur son épaule.

-C'est époustouflant, fait-il.

-N'est-ce pas? répond le Grand Roi. Tout comme toi, selon la rumeur. J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment.

-Tu veux ce que ton cousin a eu?

-Perspicace.

Le jeune homme reste en contrôle. Il trouve le regard foncé.

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose.

-Dis.

-Moi aussi, j'ai attendu longtemps ce moment.

Le Grand Roi est renversé par le cran du jeune homme. Mais, si c'est ce que son cousin possédait, alors lui aussi l'aura. Il tire doucement le jeune homme hors du balcon et l'emmène à sa couche. Héphaistion s'occupe alors de le dénuder. La panique le gagne. Il s'efforce de la réprimer. _C'est pour mon père. Ça va, Héphaistion, tu peux le faire._ Le Grand Roi caresse les cheveux de soie. L'Athénien évite de se dénuder. Il caresse les cuisses du Grand Roi, vise son intimité, l'embrasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? souffle l'autre.

Héphaistion sait. Il se souvient de cette nuit avec Alexandre où il s'est accordé une terrible punition. _C'est la seule façon d'empêcher Darius de me…_ L'Athénien ferme les yeux, dégoûté, et prend entre ses lèvres le corps du Grand Roi. Celui-ci s'ébahit, échappe un soupire. Les concubines observent avec suspicion. L'Athénien pose ses mains sur les genoux du Grand Roi et ouvre les yeux, redresse la tête pour trouver le regard foncé. Il sait par le souffle irrégulier du Grand Roi que celui-ci apprécie réellement. Et, l'Athénien trouve enfin le regard foncé, presque fermé, la tête royale balançant vers l'arrière. _Je fais de moi un esclave, et pire. Jamais un esclave n'accepterait pareille humiliation. Mais, si je peux échapper à ses mains... _Le Grand Roi se laisse tomber sur le dos, complètement adonné. Les concubines sont interloquées.

Dix minutes et il vient. Il fait un effort pour relever la tête et observer le jeune homme lui procurant un plaisir incroyable. Il n'a pas de commentaires. Héphaistion est dégoûté. Il s'étouffe, se laisse tomber sur le séant et tire la langue. Il essuie sa bouche avec sa tunique. Le Grand Roi reste allongé, tétanisé par le plaisir fulgurant. Héphaistion saisit sa chance. Il se relève.

-Lève la mise à prix sur la tête de mon père et je recommencerai autant de fois que tu désireras.

Il quitte la chambre royale. Devant les portes, une cinquantaine de ministres, de concubins et de gardes qui le fixent avec étonnement. Habituellement, on ne sort pas aussi rapidement la chambre royale. A-t-il déplu au Grand Roi? La question est sur toutes les lèvres.

-Ne dérangez pas le Grand Roi, ordonne l'Athénien. Il est épuisé.

La foule se disperse lentement. Ne restent que Toraj, Javid et Bagoas. Le premier trouve son protégé et fronce les sourcil.

-ishtion, qu'est-ce que…

Il passe un doigt à la commissure des lèvres de son protégé et s'horrifie.

-Ishtion!

Toraj prend la main d'Héphaistion et lui donne une tape. L'Athénien soupire.

-Toraj…

-On ne fait pas ça en Perse! Surtout pas au palais! Comment as-tu pu oser? Et, le Grand Roi t'a laissé faire?

L'Athénien hausse les épaules.

-Il est venu, je suppose que c'est assez pour qualifier sa soirée d'agréable. Je suis fatigué. Viens, Toraj.

L'eunuque rouspète et suit son protégé en le réprimandant. Il est vrai que de telles pratiques sexuelles ne sont pas choses courantes : elles sont très mal vues et dégradantes autant pour le donneur que pour le récipiendaire. Bagoas et Javid échangent un regard et suivent Héphaistion de près.

-Comment tu as fait cela? s'enquit Bagoas.

-Fait quoi?

-Tu as satisfait le Grand Roi en quelques minutes.

-Ah… Mieux vaut pas que tu saches, Bagoas.

Ils rentrent au quartier des concubins. Bagoas insiste pour dormir avec Héphaistion. Celui-ci accepte. Javid et Toraj, de leur côté, partent s'assurer que les concubine sn'ont besoin de rien.

Porte refermée, rideaux tirés, Héphaistion se démaquille en vitesse et s'allonge sur la couche tout habillé. La journée a été rude. N'a-t-il pas quitté Alexandre pour Darius sans retrouver ni son père, ni Nafis? L'Athénien ferme les yeux. Il sent dans son dos la présence de Bagoas, nu. Cela le perturbe. Il fait semblant de dormir. Lentement, Bagoas glisse avec curiosité ses doigts dans les cheveux flamboyants. Il s'étonne de leur texture soyeuse. Il touche la joue pâle, sans tache ni cicatrice. Il aime sa douceur. L'eunuque ose glisse une main sous la tunique de l'Athénien. Il ferme les yeux, devine les muscles sous ses doigts agiles. Un sourire sur ses lèvres. Héphaistion entrouvre un œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? souffle-t-il.

Bagoas s'arrache à ses contemplations, s'écarte.

-Je te dérange? s'effraie-t-il.

-Non.

L'eunuque sourit et se rapproche de l'Athénien. Héphaistion se tourne face à lui.

-Montre-moi comment tu embrasses, fait Bagoas.

Héphaistion fige.

-Heu, non.

-S'il te plait…

-Non.

-C'est pour apprendre…

-Non!

Héphaistion se lève. Il se rend à la fenêtre et inspire l'air frais pour s'apaiser. L'eunuque soupire et tire la couverture sur son torse.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec le Grand Roi tantôt? pose-t-il. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, il a très envie de toi.

-Il n'a qu'à venir me chercher s'il me veut.

Bagoas s'étrangle. Il n'a jamais assisté à tant de témérité.

-Montre-moi ce que tu lui as fait, continue-t-il.

-Il faudrait que tu sois un homme pour cela.

-Mime.

-Non.

-Tu l'as fait avec ta bouche?

-Bagoas, arrête de jacasser et dort.

-Moi? Jacasser? Et, d'abord, tu devrais dormir toi aussi.

-Je sais endurer les privations. J'ai été élevé pour cela.

L'eunuque s'étonne. Il se redresse sur la couche.

-J'ai été général en chef de piétaille et général de cavalerie, avoue l'Athénien.

-Vrai? s'exclame l'eunuque.

_Je suis tombé dans son piège_, songe l'Athénien.

-Oui.

-Demain, tu me montreras comment tu te bats?

-Si tu me laisses dormir tranquille, oui.

L'eunuque se tait dix secondes, pour rouvre la bouche. Héphaistion soupire à la fenêtre. Ses pensées se tournent vers Alexandre. _Peut-être que j'ai été méchant avec lui. Peut-être que j'y suis allé fort pour l'impressionner, mais que je l'ai surtout blessé… Et, s'il ne veut plus de moi à présent?_ Son cœur se fend. Il se triture nerveusement les mains. _Alex, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai été idiot…_

-À quoi tu penses?

Héphaistion refuse de tomber dans le piège à nouveau. Il retourne se coucher et ignore totalement Bagoas. L'eunuque bougonne. L'Athénien ouvre un œil à nouveau.

-Si tu veux voir comment je me bats, tu dois te taire.

-Embrasse-moi et je ne pourrai plus parler.

* * *

Alexandre tourne en rond dans son pavillon, caché sous sa cape. Il hésite. Il finit par sortir.

-Ne me suivez pas, fait-il à l'intention des sômatophylaques.

Nul ne le suit. Le roi se rend en ville. Il ne cesse de penser à Héphaistion. Il veut recommencer, comme à Athènes : il veut chasser sa douleur par la douleur. Il répète les mêmes étapes et se ramasse pour une seconde fois nu devant un géant, souffrant pour le plaisir d'un autre, les pensées s'évanouissant. Et, au matin, il rejoint ses hommes léger et apaisé. Ils partent pour Patras.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard. Minuit.

Héphaistion et Bagoas sont aux jardins. Ils observent les étoiles, confortablement adossés dans les coussins, une couverture sur les genoux. Héphaistion appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de l'eunuque et ferme les yeux, fatigué.

-Viens, on rentre. Tu vas t'endormir.

L'eunuque se lève et aide l'Athénien à en faire autant. Bagoas s'étonne. Héphaistion est plus léger et il semble plus mince.

-Tu manges à ta faim?

-On va dormir?

L'eunuque se retient de répliquer. Héphaistion est très peu sorti de sa chambre ces derniers jours, et si ce n'est pour se rendre aux jardins ou à la chambre du roi, il ne bouge plus vraiment.

Les jeunes hommes rentrent. Sous la lumière des flambeaux, Bagoas remarque la pâleur maladive du teint de son philos.

-Phai, tu te sens bien?

L'autre ne répond pas. Il s'effondre, inconscient.

* * *

(1) et (2) sont des citations tirées de la _Vie d'Alexandre_ de Plutarque, que de nombreux autres historiens font mention avec à peu près les mêmes mots.


	27. Chapitre 26 : l'orage divin

_-Phai, regarde : c'est maman._

_-Maman?_

_Le garçon lève les yeux de son cheval de bois. Une femme l'observe, penchée, souriante. Amyntor croise les bras._

_-Tu connais mon nom? s'enquit-elle._

_Le garçon secoue négativement la tête._

_-Tu peux m'appeler Aphrodite._

_-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? intervient Amyntor._

_La femme se redresse. _

_-Il a besoin d'une mère. Tu es un mauvais exemple pour lui._

_-Et, toi? Tu me mens, tu profites des mortels? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir auprès de nous?_

_-Ton fils? Je savais qu'il ferait de grandes choses. Et puis, je t'ai grandement aidé en faisant disparaître la sœur de Démosthène. Tu n'imagines pas ce que l'orateur aurait pu intenter contre toi._

_-Et si Démétrios te voit? Tu vas le laisser te battre en faisant semblant d'être une femme ordinaire?_

_-À la différence de toi, je ne souffrirai pas. N'oublie pas que ce corps est volé à l'une des prêtresses de mon temple._

_Une porte claque, un rugissement résonne dans la maison. L'éromène quitte en vitesse la chambre pour retrouver l'éraste furieux. La femme s'agenouille et sourit au garçon._

_-N'aie pas peur. Maman te protégera._

_-Maman?_

_La femme étreint l'enfant. Dans l'entrée, Amyntor et son éraste haussent le ton._

_-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Démétrios._

_-Écarte-toi. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-En finir avec ta petite distraction._

_-Non, attends!_

_Démétrios plaque son éromène contre le mur, l'étrangle. Son visage est ravagé par la colère._

_-Cesse de me désobéir, Amyntor. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te brise un bras?_

_-Non… _

_L'éraste sourit, satisfait, et relâche son éromène._

_-Reste ici. Tu auras un joli cadeau._

_Démétrios franchit la salle principale avec furie. Dans la chambre de l'enfant, la femme se retourne vers les pas lourds. Le garçon, trop absorbé dans ses jeux, ne voit rien. La femme quitte la chambre et referme doucement la porte. Elle aperçoit Démétrios. Il l'aperçoit à son tour._

_-Tu es la nouvelle gouvernante? grince-t-il._

_Il dégaine son épée._

_-Ne le tue pas, fait calmement la femme. Il accomplira de grandes choses._

_-Il? Tu parles de la fillette?_

_-Oui. Et, si tu me tues avec cette épée, j'arracherai la flèche d'Éros plantée dans le dos d'Amyntor._

_-Tu crois pouvoir détruire notre relation?_

_-Certainement._

_L'homme ricane. Il sait qu'Amyntor n'est rien sans lui. Son visage redevient sérieux._

_-Je vais te tuer. Et, je vais tuer l'enfant ensuite._

_Il brandit son épée à deux mains. La femme ne fait rien pour l'empêcher. L'épée lui tranche le cou, la tête tombe au sol. Son corps s'effondre._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : l'orage divin**

Héphaistion se réveille en sueur. À son chevet, son esclave.

-J'ai fait un rêve, souffle le jeune homme.

-Un rêve?

Ils sont seuls dans la chambre.

-Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves étranges où je vois mon père.

-Je sais, répond Apollon.

-Et, mes rêves se sont tous révélés exacts. Qui me les envoie?

-Aphrodite.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a compris que tu avais pris le parti d'Héphaistos et sa jalousie la ronge.

-Mais, ce rêve que je viens d'avoir, il contredit la version de Démétrios. Tu l'as vu toi aussi? N'es-tu pas omniscient?

-Je sais en effet de quoi tu as rêvé. La contradiction est évidente : une seconde femme clame être ta mère alors que Calliope est morte.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Eh bien, c'est simple. J'ai menti.

L'Athénien s'étrangle.

-Impossible, Socrate disait que tu ne peux mentir!(1)

-Socrate? Il a osé croire que je l'avais investi d'une mission.

-Socrate est l'un de mes héros! se rebute le jeune homme. Il est mort pour toi!

-Et alors? Quelle importance?

-Tu es sans cœur! Pourquoi mentir à Démétrios?

Le dieu sourit.

-Tu peux être tellement idiot quelques fois… Imagine une seconde qu'on apprenne que tu as des racines divines. Ta vie serait en danger.

-Tu te préoccupes de ma vie?

-Tu m'as toujours rappelé Hyacinthe.

Le jeune homme se lève, troublé.

-Tu ne sers que tes propres intérêts. Mais… je ne comprends plus… Tu as menti, mais la version d'Aphrodite ne colle pas non plus…

-Pourquoi?

-Aphrodite a enlevé la vie à la prêtresse Calliope, certes, mais elle est revenue dans un autre corps pour se laisser mourir à nouveau… alors qu'elle aurait pu tuer Démétrios et l'empêcher de battre mon père! Je serais encore à Athènes, j'aurais ma citoyenneté, les choses auraient été tellement différentes! Pourquoi la déesse voudrait-elle se faire passer pour une simple femme?

-Dois-je te rappeler comment Amyntor a lâchement abandonné ta mère lorsqu'elle lui a appris qu'elle te portait? Aphrodite s'est vengée en s'assurant qu'Amyntor subisse la colère de son éraste.

-Pourquoi se venger aussi sur moi? Pourquoi me maudire?

-Elle ne t'a pas maudit. Tu es divin, il est normal que tu sois… attirant.

-Attirant?

Le dieu ricane.

-Ça t'amuse, Apollon?

Le dieu sourit largement.

-Ton sort est bien moins pire que celui de Pasiphaé.

-Moins pire? Ma souffrance est moins pire que son éros pour un taureau? Tu te moques de moi. Je dois écrire à Alexandre…

Il s'étourdit, perd pied. Le dieu l'attrape tout juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Sa vision se trouble.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Apollon? souffle-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas mangé depuis la prise de Thèbes. Tu faiblis.

-Manger me dégoûte. Les hommes aussi. Les dieux encore plus.

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de mettre fin à tes jours.

Le dieu aide le jeune homme à s'assoir sur sa couche. À cet instant, on frappe à la porte. Le jeune homme envoie son esclave répondre. Apollon ouvre la porte à Bagoas. Ses cheveux noirs sont huilés. Il porte une tunique violette cintrée, et avec lui se trouvent Toraj et Javid.

-Phai! s'écrie-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

Bagoas bondit de l'entrée à la couche et étreint le jeune homme.

-Je savais que les médecins s'étaient trompés!

-Les médecins?

-Ils t'ont déclaré mort hier soir.

L'Athénien s'étrangle, fixe Apollon. _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?_ Le dieu sourit malicieusement. Bagoas se défait de l'étreinte et s'assoit sur la couche. Il trouve le regard d'obsidienne du jeune homme.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Mieux je suppose?

-Ta peau brille.

Héphaistion est interloqué. L'eunuque caresse sa joue.

-Le Grand Roi sera très heureux. Il est venu te voir plusieurs fois ces deux derniers jours, surtout hier, et je crois avoir vu une larme à son œil quand on lui a annoncé ton décès. Mais, Javid répète que ce n'était qu'une poussière.

-Parce que ce n'était qu'une poussière, acquiesce le chargé.

-Et, mon père? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Amyntor a été retrouvé à Tyr : il se rendait à Carthage, avoue Toraj. Il est en route pour Babylone sous ordre du Grand Roi.

-Parfait. Et, quelles sont les nouvelles de Grèce?

-Je ne sais pas, on parle plus de l'Égypte que de la Grèce. Ah, mais tu as reçu un paquet de Corinthe!

Toraj s'avance et remet une cassette à son protégé. Celui-ci dénoue les lacets retenant le couvercle et ouvre la cassette. Il trouve un billet et un petit paquet. Le jeune homme s'excite.

-C'est un cadeau? fait-il avec un large sourire.

-Je crois bien, acquiesce l'esthéticien.

Héphaistion déballe le paquet en premier. Il découvre une petite chose, un pendentif en forme de fleur, fait de saphir. Les pétales sont refermés. Le jeune homme dépose le pendentif au creux de sa main et l'observe avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

-Toraj, fais-moi la lecture.

L'eunuque déplie le billet et s'étonne.

-I peine une phrase.

-Dis.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Dis!

Toraj bredouille.

-Épouse-moi.

Héphaistion cligne des yeux.

-Et, quelle admiratrice veut m'épouser?

-Il n'y a pas de nom, seulement le sceau de Macédoine…

* * *

Pella.

-C'était le dernier ambassadeur venu demander pardon, déclare Eumène le Grec sans sourciller.

Alexandre, sur son trône, acquiesce lentement.

-La ligue de Corinthe se tiendra tranquille à présent. Eumène, fais entrer les audiences ordinaires.

Le secrétaire fait signe aux gardes. Entrent alors Antipatros et Olympias, puis quelques vétérans de Philippe et même Parménion à peine revenu d'Abydos, ses hommes sous la supervision de son fils Philotas. La troupe est butée.

-Je vous écoute, soupire Alexandre.

Olympias prend la parole.

-Tu as prévu partir achever le projet de Philippe, soit délivrer les cités grecques d'Asie Mineure, et tu as exposé tes plans à ton conseil. Cependant, ce conseil a tenté à plusieurs reprises de t'exposer à son tour une contrainte importante que tu refuses d'entendre.

-Ah oui? fait innocemment le roi. Une contrainte?

Antipatros prend les devants.

-La Macédoine ne peut pas se permettre de continuer à guerroyer sans successeur. Tu dois te marier et donner un fils au royaume.

-J'ai déjà nommé mon successeur.

-L'assemblée macédonienne a rejeté majoritairement ta décision.

-Nous n'allons pas recommencer avec nos querelles enfantines, lâche Alexandre. Héphaistion est un excellent général et un excellent diplomate.

-Héphaistion n'est ni Macédonien, ni de sang royal, intervient Olympias. Nomme un homme de ton sang si tu tiens à nommer quelqu'un avant d'avoir un fils.

-Héphaistion ne te fera pas d'héritier, ajoute Antipatros.

Le roi esquisse un sourire, ricane. La salle est consternée.

-Vous pouvez quitter, j'ai entendu votre requête.

Antipatros dégaine son épée. Le roi le fixe sans émotion. Les sômatophylaques se dressent entre le général et le roi.

-L'armée veut un prince, déclare Antipatros.

-Il arrive ce prince. Donnez-lui encore huit mois.

La salle est stupéfiée. Alexandre s'ennuie.

-La séance est levée.

Les voix s'élèvent, se fondent dans un terrible chaos. Le roi franchit le rideau de fond. Eumène le Grec le suit comme un chien de poche.

-Tu as un bâtard? Alexandre?

Le roi n'écoute pas. Il se rend aux écuries et prend Bucéphale. Le secrétaire s'oppose.

-Eumène, soupire le roi, écarte-toi.

-Tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités.

-Je peux.

Le roi talonne sa monture. La bête noire s'élance sans hésitation. Le secrétaire s'écarte. Les sômatophylaques suivent en silence.

* * *

Babylone.

Héphaistion a dû se présenter en audience devant Grand Roi. Toraj l'a donc préparé avec attention. La salle était cependant vide, et seuls quelques conseillers accompagnaient Darius, en plus de la garde royale. Dès son entrée, le jeune homme a été accueilli comme un miracle, puis le Grand Roi a pris congé de ses conseillers pour profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec l'Athénien. Il s'est levé et a quitté son trône pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

Ils sont restés longtemps en silence, les yeux dans les yeux, un pied à peine les séparant. Puis, on est venu mander le Grand Roi. Une affaire urgente concernant la rébellion en Égypte, par la bouche d'un espion. Il a décidé d'emmener son nouveau jouet avec lui dans le salon de réception. S'asseyant sur le divan, il a fait signe au jeune homme de le rejoindre. Celui-ci a obéit. La fatigue l'a repris. Le Grand Roi lui a permis de s'allonger sur ses genoux. Les gardes n'ont fait aucun commentaire. L'espion a fait son rapport. Héphaistion s'est endormi.

Le Grand Roi jubilait, les doigts filant sur le corps du jeune homme. Puis, il a accordé son congé à l'espion et il a décidé de rester sur le divan. Il caressait les cheveux flamboyants lorsqu'il a remarqué le pendentif bleu au cou du jeune homme. Ne le reconnaissant pas, le Grand Roi a fait mander Toraj pour l'interroger. Et, l'eunuque n'est toujours pas arrivé.

La porte s'ouvre sur Javid. Darius l'observe sans émotion se jeter à plat ventre et ramper comme un vers.

-Parle, Javid. Et, relève-toi.

Il obéit.

-Toraj est en ville. Bagoas l'a envoyé.

-Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas envoyé? Et, pourquoi Toraj n'a pas envoyé un esclave à sa place?

Javid baisse les yeux.

-C'est que Bagoas préfère les traitements de Toraj aux miens.

-Il n'a pas à prendre cette décision. Ajoute à mon horaire une rencontre entre lui et moi.

L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Tu sembles avoir autre chose à me dire, lâche le Grand Roi. Parle.

-Bagoas a remarqué ton intérêt pour Héphaistion.

-Il est jaloux?

-Je le crois.

-Grand mal lui en fasse, il ne saisit pas avec quelle impatience j'attendais de posséder cette péri – que dis-je, cet ized! Et regarde-le, Javid, endormi sur mes genoux, complètement soumis… Ce qui me fait penser que tu devras répondre à la question que je réservais à Toraj. Quel est ce bijou à son cou?

L'eunuque s'avance, et le Grand Roi lui montre le bijou.

-C'est un collier provenant d'une cassette de Corinthe que Toraj a remis à Héphaistion ce matin.

-De Corinthe? s'étonne le Grand Roi. Qui connait-il à Corinthe? Que lui veut cette personne?

-Il ne connait personne. Toutefois, un billet dans la cassette lui demandait d'épouser l'expéditeur.

-Qui était-ce?

-Le roi de Macédoine, Alexandre le troisième.

-Comme si Héphaistion avait avantage à se lier avec la Macédoine! s'exclame-t-il.

Le jeune homme se réveille. Le Grand Roi s'en veut. Il a parlé un peu fort.

-Mmm… Toraj?

Il se redresse, aperçoit le Grand Roi. Il bafouille une pléiade d'excuses. Le Grand Roi l'arrête net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais si je te disais que Bagoas est jaloux?

Héphaistion se lève et se poste à côté de Javid.

-Honnêtement, il a semblé très heureux de me voir ce matin. Mais, s'il est jaloux, je peux faire profil bas.

-Non. Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais reçu une demande en mariage?

Le jeune homme rougit terriblement. Il baisse les yeux, gêné.

-Qu'as-tu répondu?

-Je n'ai pas répondu.

-Mais, tu portes le collier d'Alexandre.

Héphaistion voudrait disparaître six pieds sous terre tant il est mal à l'aise. Par la porte entrouverte se glisse Toraj. Il se plie en deux et rejoint son protégé.

-Relève-toi, Toraj.

L'eunuque obéit.

-Alors, ce collier et cette demande, explique-moi? fait le Grand Roi en déviant son regard vers le nouveau venu.

-Ishtion adore les cadeaux! s'exclame Toraj. Mais, il va sans dire que ce sera un non catégorique à celui qui le demande comme femme.

-Parce que je suis un homme, grince l'Athénien.

-Et parce qu'il est à toi, rajoute Toraj en dédiant son sourire au Grand Roi.

Darius est amusé.

-Toraj, qu'as-tu acheté en ville?

-Ah! sourit-il. Apollonios, apporte-moi ma besace!

L'esclave apparait avec une besace sur l'épaule. Il la remet à Toraj, et celui-ci se met alors à faire l'inventaire de ses échantillons d'huiles et de poudres avec moults exclamations ravies. Le regard de Javid est rivé sur le sourire de Toraj, complètement éperdu.

-Oh! Ishtion, j'ai pris ceci pour toi!

Toraj exhibe une poterie avec une petite plante.

-C'est un olivier, déclare-t-il très fièrement, et il vient d'Athènes.

-Tu en es sûr?

Toraj acquiesce avec force. Il remet entre les mains de son protégé le petit arbre.

-Et, je suis sensé faire quoi avec un arbre?

-C'est pour égayer ta chambre. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu t'ennuieras bientôt de la Grèce.

-Je ne suis pas Amytis de Médie, Toraj. Tu ne déplaceras pas les Balkans à Babylone.

L'eunuque rend la besace à l'esclave et croise les bras.

-Ishtion, tu me sous-estimes.

-Tu le sous-estimes, rajoute Javid, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Le Grand Roi camoufle son sourire sous sa main. Il se lève et la garde se prépare à le suivre.

-Nous en rediscuterons, déclare-t-il. Vous pouvez disposer. Héphaistion, tu restes avec moi.

L'Athénien tend son olivier à Javid, qui s'en occupe. Il sent la fatigue lui peser sur les épaules. Toraj sort un peigne de sa tunique et passe un coup rapide dans les cheveux de son protégé. Il acquiesce, satisfait, et quitte avec Javid et Apollon.

Héphaistion se recoucherait bien sur le divan. Il a froid. Il croise les bras sur son torse et détourne les yeux. Il sent la brûlure du regard du Grand Roi sur sa peau.

-Je devrais te laisser te reposer, dit Darius. Tu as mangé quelque chose?

-Non.

-Je voulais t'emmener à mon conseil sur l'Égypte. Les révoltes n'ont de cesse là-bas. Cependant, vu ton état, je vais te renvoyer dans tes quartiers.

-L'Égypte m'intéresse.

Ils échangent un regard incandescent. Le Grand Roi rajuste sa coiffe.

-Tu désobéis à mes ordres? Tu répliques sans y être autorisé?

Héphaistion cache sa surprise. Il respecte à peine l'étiquette et les règles, il le sait et il l'assume, mais c'est la première fois qu'on le lui reproche. Un bref coup d'œil à la gestuelle nerveuse du Grand Roi et le jeune homme devine qu'il est allumé par sa désobéissance.

Il prend le contrôle de la situation. Il s'avance. Les deux hommes sont de la même taille. Les gardes sont alertes. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire.

-Tu aimes ça.

L'Athénien passe ses bras au cou du Grand Roi. Les gardes avancent de cinq pas, brandissent leurs lances. Darius est impassible. Il fait signe à ses gardes de quitter. Ils obéissent à contrecœur. Dès que les portes sont refermées, les vêtements volent et les doigts s'entrecroisent, les souffles s'emmêlent et les peaux fondent l'une dans l'autre.

La peur martèle le poitrail du jeune homme. _Laisse-toi faire._ Il est plaqué au sol. Une main glisse entre ses cuisses. Il serre les paupières, les poings, se mord la lèvre. _Tu peux le faire._

Tout cesse soudainement.

-Tu as peur?

Le Grand Roi est sidéré. Il se redresse.

-Je sais reconnaitre la peur quand je la vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le jeune homme s'en veut terriblement. Il relâche la tension dans ses muscles, s'assoit. Il ouvre les yeux, deux larmes s'échappent.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, murmure-t-il.

Le Grand Roi oublie qu'il est assis dans son plus simple habit. Il pose une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Son cœur bondit. Il a pitié.

-Dis-moi, aziz-am.

Héphaistion est incapable de répondre. La situation est improbable. Il n'était pas préparé. Il tremble. La caserne. Les liens, le bâillon, le bandeau. Il ferme les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Trop tard, son maquillage est ruiné. Il entrouvre les lèvres. Il n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Le Grand Roi le presse contre lui.

Et, d'un coup, c'est Alexandre. Alexandre tout doux, tout aimant, comme un petit mouton blanc tranquille dans son enclos, attendant le berger au matin. C'est Alexandre et ses cheveux d'Achille d'un blond cendré, son parfum chaud, son éteinte rassurante, qui est contre lui. Ses mains dans son dos qui l'empêche de tomber, son épaule où déposer la tête, les battements réguliers et apaisants de son cœur.

Jamais Héphaistion n'a ressenti autant l'agapè. Alexandre lui manque terriblement. Le Grand Roi caresse doucement le dos du jeune homme. Jamais il ne s'est amouraché aussi profondément. Il ressent le besoin de protéger.

Ils restent en silence de longues minutes. Le jeune homme prépare ses mots. Il se sent prêt. Il souffle à l'oreille du Grand Roi :

-J'ai peur depuis qu'on m'a violé.

Ses mots ont l'effet d'un baiser d'Alexandre sous les étoiles. La douleur du jeune homme s'amoindrit, comme si l'avoir avoué posait un baume. Et le Grand Roi, sans poser de question, acquiesce lentement et aide le jeune homme à se lever.

-Nous irons à Suse pour te changer les idées, aziz-am. Nous partirons demain. Je vais annuler le conseil sur l'Égypte ; tu ne le manqueras pas. Je vais te reconduire à ta chambre.

Le jeune homme, penaud, acquiesce. Tous deux se rhabillent. L'Athénien se surprend à étreindre le Grand Roi.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, murmure-t-il.

L'autre, nullement décontenancé, l'étreint en retour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, aziz-am.

* * *

Alexandre et Eumène se font face dans le bureau du secrétaire.

-C'est assez d'argent pour franchir l'Hellespont, déclare le roi.

-Ce n'est pas assez. Au lieu de donner à tes philoi tes domaines en Macédoine, tu aurais dû les vendre.

-Les vendre à mes philoi? rugit-il. Tu me prends pour qui? Ce sont des présents et j'offrirai autant que je désire offrir! Tu m'énerves avec tes calculs! J'ai de l'argent pour un mois, eh bien nous serons partis un mois!

-Calme-toi, je t'en prie.

Le roi est furieux. Il prend sa coupe et jette son vin sur les calculs du secrétaire. Eumène serre les dents.

-Tu viens de réduire le travail de trois jours à néant, de même de deux plis de Babylone t'étant adressés.

-Tu me caches des lettres d'Héphaistion? hurle Alexandre.

Le roi s'empare des plis et quitte le bureau en invectivant le secrétaire. Eumène soupire lourdement. Les sômatophylaques suivent Alexandre avec un peu de recul, impressionnés par sa furie.

Le roi s'arrête en plein milieu du portique menant aux jardins. Il parcourt les premières lignes d'un des plis. Les mots sont comme des coups de fouet.

-Phai ne mange plus? Il s'est évanoui? Il ne quitte plus sa chambre?

Le roi sent ses jambes trembler. _Les médecins lui donnent quelques semaines tout au plus…_ Il manque la marche. Lysimaque et Ptolémée le rattrapent. Le roi se défait violemment

-Lâchez-moi! Je veux être seul!

Les gardes obéissent, et le roi se rend jusqu'à l'arbre préféré de son philos. _Pourquoi Toraj m'a écrit et non Héphaistion?_ Il ouvre le second pli. Il flanche. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. La tache de vin rend l'écriture illisible sur le haut du papyrus. Alexandre peste contre lui-même et baisse les yeux sur la seconde moitié du pli :

… _guère décider. Ils essaient tous de rendre mes jours meilleurs, du moins lorsque je ne dors pas. Et, tu ne me croiras pas, mais je te le dis quand même : Darius a fait aménager des jardins grecs à Suse – comme les jardins de Médie de la reine Amytis, tu t'en souviens? Aristote nous en a glissé un mot à Miéza. Ce sont les jardins suspendus, sensés rappeler à l'épouse de Nabuchodonosor le second sa contrée natale. Les jardins grecs sont dans la grande cour. Les murets bordés de colonnes sont maintenant ombragés par des raies d'oliviers, et le sol est couvert d'herbes hautes et de fleurs sauvages, délimitées par des sentiers de dalles couvertes de sable. Un puit a été creusé et muré. On peut véritablement y puiser de l'eau. C'est incroyable._

_Aussi, concernant ton cadeau de Corinthe et ta demande, je crois que la situation a beaucoup déplu à Darius. Je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet puisque je t'ai tout dit plus haut, mais je dois avouer que Darius est plutôt maladroit : il tente de contrôler la situation, mais rien ne va. Je dis Darius, mais il s'agit plutôt de ses ministres – de vrais idiots, tu choisirais mille fois Eumène le Grec avant l'un d'eux._

_Darius a encore perdu l'Égypte aux mains des rebelles et il a promis de m'emmener à Memphis lorsqu'il sera couronné pharaon. Il me promet tant de choses, Alex, tant de choses incroyables… Et, tout cela pour dire qu'à mon tour je t'ai envoyé un collier, de Suse cette fois, car comme je te l'ai dit, j'y vis à présent._

_Toraj rayonne. La Perse lui avait manqué. Et, avec Javid dans les pattes, il n'a pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Seulement, il s'avère que j'ai à mon tour quelqu'un entre les pattes : Bagoas. Depuis qu'il a perdu son titre de favori, il fait tout pour attirer mon attention. Au départ, il voulait l'attention de Darius, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, cependant il a changé. Il est devenu beaucoup plus intime et ouvert avec moi. Je le laissais dormir dans ma couche à mes côtés à Babylone, mais il cherche à présent par tous les moyens à me caresser et à m'embrasser. C'est invivable. Darius s'en est rendu compte et il veut le renvoyer à Babylone. Je l'en empêche à chaque fois pour m'éviter d'avoir Bagoas à dos. Il est très influent et il sait énormément de secrets. Je dois me méfier de lui si je veux conserver ma place._

_Ceci dit, je suis désolé de devoir rester à Suse encore au moins deux mois. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes raisons. Elles sont toutes énumérées plus haut, et je crois que tu peux me comprendre. N'avons-nous pas la même âme? N'as-tu pas perdu ton père toi aussi?_

_De plus, je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à mes problèmes avec les dieux. Si j'avais su plutôt que ma mère était Aphrodite et qu'Éris m'avait choisi comme nouvelle pomme de discorde, alors je crois que je ne t'en aurais rien dit. Mais, au point où nous sommes rendus, et toi étant fils de Zeus… Je sais que tu affirmes être le fils de Philippe pour conserver ton droit légitime sur le trône de Macédoine, mais Héra m'a juré le contraire. Nous en discuterons si tu veux._

_Enfin, je me suis surpris à prier Mazda et Mithra ces derniers jours. Je me demandais si eux aussi existaient, si vraiment Aristote s'était universellement trompé lorsqu'il séparait la nature du divin. Je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse. Et puis, peut-être que je ne devrais pas m'y intéresser. Bref, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'attends ton autorisation au sujet de mon breuvage._

_Je t'aime._

Le roi laisse le pli dans l'herbe. _Deux mois encore sans lui. Pourtant, il semblait si proche. Il me parlait comme si nous conversions dans ma chambre. Qui est ce Javid? Pourquoi Phai est-il si près de Darius? Qu'a-t-il répondu à ma demande? De quel breuvage me parle-t-il?_

Lysimaque s'accroupit près du roi.

-Antipatros te cherche.

-Il veut me parler de mariage?

-Sans doute.

Le roi soupire péniblement.

-Héphaistion restera encore au moins deux mois à Suse et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a envoyé un collier en cadeau, Eumène l'a sans doute caché sans ses affaires. Ramène-le-moi. En même temps, tu diras à Antipatros que je suis très occupé au sujet des affaires perses.

* * *

L'hiver tombe. Le climat est tempéré et humide. Suse reçoit beaucoup de précipitations : le plateau iranien attrape les nuages. Le paysage est tout autre qu'à Babylone, désertique. Les vaux et les montagnes déforment l'horizon, et les arbres sont plus feuillus, plus nombreux.

Héphaistion préfère Suse à Babylone, et ce, même si le palais de la capitale est bien plus imposant que celui de Suse. La région n'en est pas moins calme. On y retrouve toutes sortes de gens, d'inventions, d'aliments, de produits et d'animaux provenant de partout dans la même latitude : Égypte, Grèce, Inde, Chine… Suse est l'une des portes économiques les plus importantes de l'empire achéménide.

-Aziz-am?

-Joon-am?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Je me renseigne sur la région.

-Tes bagages sont prêts? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour l'Égypte?

-J'ai vu Toraj et Javid se pourchasser dans les jardins un peu plus tôt : je suppose que tout est prêt.

-Bien.

Le Grand Roi s'assoit aux côtés de son favori sur la couche. Ils sont au balcon, et les rideaux de soie se soulèvent doucement sous la brise. La balustrade est en émail vert, et des fleurs rouges s'y entortillent. C'est calme et paisible, la vue sur les jardins, puis la ville hors des murs, et enfin les montagnes.

-Comment te sens-tu? s'enquit le Grand Roi.

-Bien, je te remercie.

-Et, Bagoas?

-Il se tient tranquille.

Le Grand Roi glisse un bras dans le dos de son favori et l'attire contre lui. Il lui enlève son rouleau des mains et le dépose au sol.

-Aziz-am, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es mon souverain.

-Je tiens à le faire.

Ils échangent un regard. Plus ils passent de temps ensemble et plus leurs regards s'étirent. Ils savent deviner ce à quoi l'autre pense. Aussi, le jeune homme acquiesce en sachant que le Grand Roi est sincère.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as évité aujourd'hui?

-Sans doute.

-Aziz-am…

Le Grand Roi cueille le menton pâle et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-J'y ai songé toute la journée, souffle le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas souffert, je n'avais que peur…

Nul soldat au balcon. Depuis quelques temps, le Grand Roi renvoie sa garde lorsqu'il rejoint son favori.

Nul regard provenant des jardins : tous sont trop occupés à préparer le départ pour l'Égypte. Le manteau de Mazda passe du bleu à l'orangé. Hélios termine sa course.

-Et, mon père?

Le Grand Roi soupire.

-Comme tu le sais, il a réussi à échapper à mes hommes et a pris un navire pour Carthage. On dit qu'il s'est embarqué pour l'Italie. Mes hommes le poursuivent, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesce. La brise est tiède. Les rideaux volent. Les couvertures s'agitent. Un parfum de miel s'élève. Une étoile file dans le ciel. Héphaistion enlève sa tunique.

Il a perdu beaucoup de masse musculaire. Il ne s'entraine plus, et ses os sont un peu plus apparents à chaque jour. Le Grand Roi se lève et cueille la taille du jeune homme entre ses mains. Le jeune homme se déleste de ses pantalons bouffants. Nu, il lève les yeux dans ceux du Grand Roi. Ses cheveux flamboyants prennent des reflets or sous le ciel de feu. Ses yeux cernés de khôl sont à peine maquillés, mais le regard d'obsidienne captive. La peau de nacre étincèle, et un faible sourire parvient à étirer ses lèvres avec douceur. Le Grand Roi, ensorcelé, retire sa tunique et ses sandales. Il enlève sa coiffe et grimpe aux côtés de son favori. Le jeune homme admire le coucher de soleil au-dessus de la balustrade. Il tourne lentement la tête vers le Grand Roi.

-Joon-am.

Leurs lèvres fusionnent. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. C'est presque s'il peut sentir les cheveux d'Achille et le parfum chaud. C'est presque Alexandre. Il se laisse berner par son imagination. Quelque chose se déclenche en lui.

Ses baisers se font ardents, désireux, violents. Ses mains glissent sur son corps et il en tire un délicieux frisson. Deux mains attrapent alors ses poignets. Il est renversé, et au-dessus de lui se trouve un corps puissant, avide de sensations.

Il s'imagine les yeux d'ambre d'Alexandre rivés dans les siens. Puis, cette main gauche qui retient son poignet, c'est aussi celle d'Alexandre, avec sa cicatrice et ses doigts agiles. Puis, les jambes entre les siennes, ce ne peuvent qu'être celles de son amant. Le jeune homme est emporté dans son délire. Chaque parcelle de son être attend le moment où il ne fera qu'un avec celui qu'il aime.

_Alexandre…_

Il lui manque horriblement. Le jeune homme donnerait tout pour le retrouver, pour vivre un tel moment avec lui. S'affranchir de ses peurs… Depuis combien de temps est-il en Perse déjà? Ah oui, trois mois, bientôt quatre. Il devait rentrer le mois prochain, mais son père a échappé à la vigilance des envoyés de Darius, et il rajoute par le fait-même plusieurs autres mois à l'attente et à la souffrance de son fils. Chaque jour, l'attente des retrouvailles est un peu plus pénible.

Héphaistion lève la main, caresse la joue de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Les yeux clos, il s'imagine le regard plongé dans celui d'Alexandre. Et le roi, impatient, s'empare de sa bouche à nouveau, lui vole son souffle, le transporte dans la volupté. Le jeune homme veut plus.

-Prends-moi.

Et, Alexandre n'attend pas une seconde. Le jeune homme échappe un gémissement. Une foule de souvenirs défilent en lui. Chaque nuit avec Alexandre le traverse comme un cyclone. Ses muscles se tendent, le jeune homme serre les poings, les dents. Il sent les mains relâcher ses poignets.

-Détends-toi.

Il retrouve le regard d'Alexandre. Le sourire rassurant du roi. Le jeune homme arrive à lâcher prise. _Fais-moi ce que tu veux, Alex._ Il ressent alors chaque mouvement, chaque contact. Sa tête se plonge dans les vapes, son corps est transporté par les sensations redécouvertes. Ses lèvres laissent s'échapper moults délices à l'oreille. Il se délecte. Il aime. Il en redemande.

* * *

Alexandre ne s'est toujours pas décidé à passer le pas en Asie. Il veut s'assurer que tout est parfait et que les dieux sont avec lui. Il reste cependant cloîtré dans sa chambre à pleurer des heures durant avec pour compagnie l'un de ses sômatophylaques.

Il a envoyé de nombreuses lettres à Babylone, et il n'a toujours aucune réponse. Il s'imagine que son philos l'a laissé pour un roi plus grand et plus puissant : Darius. Il s'imagine avoir été trompé et manipulé. Il s'imagine, mais il ne veut pas y croire.

Ce soir, c'est Peithon qui s'occupe du roi. Alexandre craint la solitude plus que tout ces derniers temps. Le monde semble s'être figé : rien ne progresse.

Peithon ne sortira pas de la chambre même si le roi s'endort, car Alexandre est sujet aux cauchemars et trop souvent il se réveille en criant. Dans ces moments, il a besoin d'être rassuré.

-Il veut l'Asie, souffle le roi.

-Comment?

-Il veut l'Asie, répète-t-il. Je lui donnerai l'Asie entière.

-Qui, Héphaistion?

-Oui. S'il est en Asie, c'est qu'il aime l'Asie.

-Alexandre, selon sa dernière lettre, Héphaistion indiquait qu'il attendait le retour de son père pour revenir ici.

-C'est ta vision, lâche le roi. Moi, je sais qu'il convoite l'Asie. Et l'Olympe.

-L'Olympe à présent? Héphaistion veut conquérir les dieux?

-Oui.

Peithon soupire. Le roi, maniaque, tient ses genoux contre son torse et fixe un point dans le vide.

-Je lui donnerai les deux.

-Alexandre, essaie de dormir un peu.

-Je ne peux pas dormir, je dois planifier la conquête de l'Asie.

-Fais-le en dormant.

Peithon est fier de son idée.

-Non.

Le garde soupire.

-Va chercher Antipatros.

-Alexandre, on est au milieu de la nuit, tout le monde dort sauf nous deux et Aristonos.

-Va réveiller Antipatros.

Le garde s'arrache les cheveux. Le roi tourne son regard vers le sien.

-Peithon mon philos… je t'en prie…

Ses yeux brillent de larmes. Le garde abandonne.

-D'accord.

Il quitte la chambre et trouve celle qu'occupe Antipatros lorsqu'il est à Pella. Il cogne.

-Antipatros, le roi te mande.

Le général apparait quelques minutes plus tard, échevelé, les paupières lourdes.

-Mmm?

-Viens.

Ils retrouvent Alexandre dans la même position, les genoux repliés, fixant le vide.

-Tu voulais me voir, mon roi? bâille le général.

-Si on prend la côte de l'Asie Mineure, alors la plupart des ports sont bloqués. Il suffit de descendre en Égypte pour empêcher la Perse de marchander par la Méditerranée. À ce point, on pourra prendre sa flotte. Ses ressources seraient coupées de moitié, on pourrait alors s'enfoncer dans les terres.

-Pourquoi tu… Quoi? s'ébahit le général. Tu veux prendre la flotte perse?

-Il délire, déclare Peithon. Héphaistion lui manque.

-Évidemment, lâche le général. Je retourne me coucher.

-Reste, fait le roi. Dis-moi, tu crois que les peuples barbares qui connaissent l'océan extérieur sont plus puissants que nous?

-Alexandre, arrête un peu… L'océan extérieur, et puis quoi encore?

-On va prendre l'Asie! rugit le roi. Antipatros, rassemble les hommes dans le grand champ, je veux les inspecter sur-le-champ!

-Oh que non! grince le général. Peithon, je vais chercher le médecin Philippe. Alexandre devient complètement cinglé.

* * *

Mois de Péritios.

La caravane royale est presque rendue en Égypte pour rejoindre le gros des troupes. Darius a décidé de prendre les choses en main. On ne ridiculise pas l'empire achéménide.

Héphaistion s'est éberlué comme jamais en apercevant la monture du Grand Roi. Car, il ne monte pas à cheval : il est installé dans un grand char fermé par des rideaux, sorte de tente sur roues. _Alexandre n'en croirait pas ses yeux_, a-t-il songé. _Il le traiterait de flemmard._

Cependant, il ne s'est pas plaint lorsque le Grand Roi lui a proposé de l'accompagner dans son char. Il s'est presque instantanément endormi dans les coussins, et il a dormi de très longues heures. Il est malade. Son entourage s'inquiète. Il périclite un peu plus chaque jour.

Toraj a décidé de lui natter les cheveux en tresses serrées pour réduire sa routine quotidienne de soins. Le jeune homme n'a en effet plus de désir pour rien, si ce n'est secrètement de retrouver Alexandre.

-Je me sens seul sans Javid, soupire Toraj. Tu te sens seul sans Bagoas?

-Non.

-Mon cœur s'est brisé quand Javid m'a appris qu'il restait à Suse.

-Serais-tu amoureux?

-Jamais! s'écrie l'eunuque.

Ils dérangent les concubines. Le jeune homme sent son estomac se révulser. Il inspire profondément, attend que le malaise passe.

-Toraj, je souffre.

L'eunuque n'a rien pour le soulager. Il termine la natte et pose un petit fermoir en or à la fin. Il prend une autre mèche, continue son travail minutieux.

-Je n'ai rien avec moi pour t'aider, Ishtion. La prochaine fois que nous nous arrêterons dans une ville, j'irai au marché.

* * *

Mois de Dystros.

Alexandre, tout sourire, observe le présentateur. Il amène les nouveaux chevaux et les laisse galoper dans l'enclos. Le roi est hypnotisé. Il adore les chevaux. Sa suite bavarde gaiement derrière lui. Il ne veut pas remplacer Bucéphale. Il vient simplement regarder. Pour une fois qu'il est heureux, personne n'ose briser sa bulle de bonne humeur.

-Lequel préfères-tu? s'enquit Ajax.

-Je les aime tous. Mais, je cherche un cheval spécial.

-Comment est-il, ce cheval?

-Il est blanc comme la neige et il a une marque noire entre les yeux.

-Heu… L'inverse de Bucéphale?

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi?

-Je connais quelqu'un. Son cheval est vieux et il a des problèmes aux chevilles et aux sabots. Je veux lui offrir un cheval splendide.

Ajax acquiesce. Le roi entend le mot Héphaistion quelque part derrière lui. Il se retourne en vitesse. Les bavardages se suspendent. Sur son visage, la fureur.

-Qui a dit ça? lance-t-il.

Personne ne répond. Le roi grimace.

-Si j'apprends le nom de celui qui a délié sa langue, je la lui coupe!

Il se retourne face aux chevaux et secoue la tête. Il retrouve son sourire enfantin en observant les bêtes galoper. La suite royale est tétanisée. Plus personne n'ose parler.

* * *

Mois de Xanthikos.

-Toraj, tu m'as vu? J'ai perdu mes muscles, ma taille se creuse, mes jambes s'affinent! Toraj, c'est terrible! Il faut de toute urgence que je me remette à l'entraînement, je ressemble à une fille!

-Ishtion, ne parle pas si vite. Tu vas t'essouffler et t'étourdir. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas d'énergie à consacrer à l'entraînement : tu quittes à peine ta chambre.

-Toraj, tu ne trouves pas que je deviens gros en même temps que je maigris?

-Ishtion! soupire l'eunuque.

-Je dois impérativement me remettre à l'entraînement.

-Je t'interdis, Ishtion!

L'Athénien se lève.

-Toraj, j'ai mal au dos.

-Arrête de te plaindre une seconde, je t'en prie. Et retourne t'assoir.

-Toraj, j'ai mal ici aussi.

L'eunuque lève ses yeux de ses mélanges de poudre. L'Athénien, nu, pose les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Toraj… explique-moi…

-Tu restes trop couché, déclare l'eunuque. Tu es quelqu'un d'actif, tu as besoin de bouger un peu. Mais, pas d'entraînement! Tu risques de t'évanouir.

L'Athénien panique.

-Toraj! Cela fait six mois que je n'ai pas eu mes saignements!

L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Je sais, Ishtion.

L'Athénien s'étrangle. _Ce qui veut dire que je suis…_

-Et tu ne me l'as pas dit? hurle-t-il. Toraj, je vais mourir!

-Non, Ishtion. Calme-toi.

L'Athénien est hystérique. Il enfile à peine une tunique et court hors de sa chambre. Toraj grogne, laisse ses poudres et le poursuit dans le couloir. Le jeune homme tourne un coin, percute de plein fouet Bagoas.

-Phai?

-Un médecin, il me faut vite un médecin! panique l'autre. C'est urgent! Emmène-moi!

L'eunuque bafouille et accepte, prend sa main et le tire avec lui dans une chambre au fond de l'aile. Ils entrent en trombe. Ils trouvent Darius avec le médecin.

Bagoas s'écrie et se jette à genoux. Héphaistion titube, étourdi, et s'appuie contre le mur. Il entend Toraj entrer en vitesse, s'écrier à son tour et se jeter à plat ventre. L'Athénien sent des sueurs froides longer sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale. Sa vision se trouble. La migraine lui mord le crâne comme une vipère.

-Toraj… souffle-t-il.

L'eunuque se relève juste à temps pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le médecin se précipite, le Grand Roi aussi. Toraj lève des yeux désolés sur les deux hommes et ose prendre la parole :

-Il vient de le découvrir.

* * *

Mois d'artemisios.

Alexandre est tout fou dans le palais. Il a rassemblé tous les vivres nécessaires pour un mois, il a la solde de ses hommes en main, il a l'appui de la Grèce et il a sécurisé ses frontières. Il a appelé ses hommes au rassemblement à Pella. Il est tout fou, tout excité. Il sautille sur-place comme un enfant et ses gardes parviennent difficilement à le maintenir en place dix secondes. Il ne peut pas attendre avant de se battre pour l'Asie, pour son favori, pour l'amour de sa vie. Dans ses yeux luit la folie.

Toutes les munitions sont prêtes, tous les architectes sont présents, tous les hommes sont entraînés. Le roi court dans les couloirs, perd ses gardes et les retrouve au détour d'un salon. Il n'arrive pas à tenir sur son trône, sans cesse il se lève et sourit. Ses généraux sont découragés. Surtout Antipatros. Car, Alexandre a réussi à éviter le mariage. Et pour rajouter au malheur du général, Aristandre a prédit que les exploits du roi seraient dignes d'être célébrés partout, qu'il soit marié ou non.

Le roi est soudainement arrêté par Eumène le Grec. Le visage placide, glacial du secrétaire contraste avec la joie et le rouge des joues du roi.

-Eumène! s'exclame-t-il.

-Alexandre, Amyntor d'Athènes est devant les portes du palais.

Le roi s'étrangle.

-Amyntor? Fais-le entrer, vite! Et, enferme-le dans une cellule. Il ne doit pas s'enfuir!

-D'accord, rumine le secrétaire en faisant demi-tour.

Le roi se tourne vers ses sômatophylaques épuisés.

-Avez-vous compris? s'excite-t-il.

-Oui… soupire Arrhibas.

-Non, vous n'avez pas compris! Si Amyntor est ici et que Phai cherche son père… alors… Phai va revenir!

La tornade alexandrine fonce dans le palais en criant sa joie, accourant à son bureau pour écrire à son philos. Les gardes échangent des regards las et se décident à le suivre.

* * *

Héphaistion panique un peu plus à chaque jour. Toraj et Javid sont tous deux assis sur le même siège face à la couche du jeune homme. Il s'est à peine réveillé qu'il a hurlé de terreur, vomi, et hurlé encore. Il s'est effondré dans ses sanglots. Son pire cauchemar se réalise. Il va devenir une femme.

Dans un coin, Bagoas se fait tout petit. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Dans l'autre, Darius et le médecin murmurent. L'Athénien, encore en tunique, bondit sur ses pieds. Il ressent l'urgent besoin de se rendre dehors. Deux gardes l'agrippent. Il se débat, arrache l'épée à la ceinture d'un garde, tranche le bras de l'autre, puis décapite le premier et achève le second. Les eunuques sont terrifiés. Le Grand Roi observe avec curiosité.

Héphaistion s'étourdit. Il cligne des yeux, pose une main contre le mur pour reprendre son équilibre. D'autres gardes s'avancent, mais le Grand Roi leur fait signe de s'immobiliser.

-C'était une belle performance, déclare-t-il. Pourquoi les avoir tués?

Le jeune homme titube.

-Par réflexe.

-Je t'ai vu te battre une fois dans la cour de Babylone alors que tu étais avec Bagoas. Tu ne te bats pas comme mes mercenaires grecs.

-Je me bats à la macédonienne.

-Intéressant. Je veux en savoir davantage sur tes habiletés.

Le jeune homme pose une main à la base de son dos. Ses muscles le font souffrir. Toraj le rejoint et le soutient, l'aide à se rassoir.

-J'ai appris avec le roi Alexandre et ses généraux. J'étais moi-même général.

-Général? s'étonne le Grand Roi.

-Directement, je dirigeais 512 hommes à cheval ou 1500 à pied. Indirectement, j'avais sous mes ordres la moitié de la piétaille.

-Du temps que tu la partageais avec le général Patos, acquiesce Toraj.

-Exact, Toraj. Je suis mieux en cavalerie.

Sa vision s'éclaircit. Le jeune homme arrive à se relever.

-Ishtion, tu devrais rester assis.

-On en a assez discuté, Toraj.

-Il a raison, intervient le médecin. Ta santé est fragile et tu y portes peu attention. Je suis mandaté pour suivre ton état.

-Ah oui? Ta présence me dérange, sans toi à l'aise de quitter.

Le Grand Roi fait signe à tout le monde de sortir. Il veut s'entretenir avec son favori. Mais, Héphaistion n'est pas de cet avis.

-Aziz-am, je te demande de respecter mes décisions lorsque nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je veux te considérer comme hamsar-am, mais tu ternis mon image.

-Je ferai plus attention. Je suis désolé.

-Et, tu ne peux pas refuser le suivi du médecin. Tu portes mon enfant.

-Le tien? Comment peux-tu en être certain?

-L'un de mes devins t'a vu en rêve donner naissance à Tarse.

-Mais encore?

-L'enfant a une tache sur l'épaule qui correspond à mon sceau royal.

Héphaistion se triture nerveusement les mains. _Cela voudrait-il dire que je ne porte pas l'enfant d'Alexandre? Comment réagira-t-il? Cependant, une tache reste une tache et un rêve reste un rêve._

-Je sais que tu es un homme là-dedans…

Le Grand Roi pointe sa tête.

-… mais à partir de maintenant, tu devras te comporter comme une concubine. Je l'exige.

Le jeune homme voudrait protester.

-Oublie tes rêves glorieux et tes combats épiques pour le moment. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi et cela inclut d'écouter ton médecin. Aziz-am, je veux que tout se passe bien pour toi. On est bien d'accord?

Héphaistion acquiesce.

-Je peux avoir mon congé?

-Pourquoi tant d'empressement?

-Je veux sortir dehors.

-Très bien, allons-y ensemble.

_Il me colle!_ s'exaspère Héphaistion. _Il fait exprès. J'ai beaucoup plus de valeur maintenant qu'il croit que je porte son enfant. Il ne me laissera pas seul aussi facilement. Je devrai user de ruse._

Le jeune homme prend les devants, ouvre la porte et sort sans attendre Darius. Le Grand Roi ne s'en formalise pas. Il arrive difficilement à exiger quoi que ce soit de son favori sans s'en sentir coupable. Il est exactement comme Alexandre.

Dans le couloir, Toraj et Javid attendent patiemment, à leurs côtés se tient Bagoas, et enfin le médecin expulsé de ses propres quartiers.

-Ishtion?

Le jeune homme laisse planer un regard glacial sur les quatre individus et se dirige d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Il veut partir à cheval très loin de Suse. Le Grand Roi prend Toraj à part.

-Arrange-toi pour qu'il change d'humeur. La cour va me ridiculiser si je le poursuis sans arrêt alors qu'il fait à sa tête.

-Je ferai tout, Grand Roi.

Toraj s'incline et obtient son congé. Il part à la course derrière son protégé et le rattrape, ralentit.

-Ishtion, je suis certain que tu portes l'enfant du roi Alexandre.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-J'ai planifié une évasion avec l'aide de Javid.

-Bagoas le sait-il?

-Non, personne sauf Javid, Apollonios et Asclépion.

-Asclé? s'écrie le jeune homme.

-En effet. Le vieux Nafis a été retrouvé mort dans sa demeure à Babylone – mort de vieillesse, je précise. Il avait Asclépion à son service, et le pauvre ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin, j'ai demandé au Grand Roi de te l'envoyer, et il a ramené beaucoup de courrier pour toi.

-Du courrier?

-Il s'avère que des lettres du roi Alexandre devant arriver à Suse ne se sont jamais rendues. J'ai investigué en ce sens et j'ai découvert que le Grand Roi retenait toutes les lettres provenant de l'autre côté de l'Hellespont t'étant destinées. Il veut te faire oublier Alexandre.

-Tu as lu les lettres?

-Oui, et je les ai immédiatement brûlées pour être certain que personne ne les découvre.

-Tu as bien fait. Que disaient-elles?

-En gros, le roi Alexandre affirme qu'Amyntor ton père s'est présenté à Pella et qu'il y est retenu prisonnier depuis. De plus, le roi te demande pardon de nombreuses fois et t'envoie beaucoup de marques d'affection. Il racontait sa vie à Pella, mais tu pourras en discuter avec lui lorsque nous serons de retour.

Ils franchissent le portique, descendent au jardin grec. Ils s'arrêtent.

-Il affirme aussi que la cour exige de lui qu'il se marie afin qu'il ait un héritier. Le roi Alexandre ne compte pas se marier, mais il a besoin de l'enfant que tu portes pour calmer sa cour.

-Je vois. Et, quand rentre-t-on à Pella?

-Dès que Darius retourne en Égypte. Je m'assurerai que tu restes ici en mettant l'accent sur le fait que tu portes un enfant. La garde sera diminuée, je serai aux commandes du palais.

-Quand repart-il pour l'Égypte?

-Dans deux semaines, je crois.

* * *

Alexandre repousse la couverture sur le sol. L'air frais lui donne la chair de poule. Il se redresse sur sa couche, puis se lève. Il reste immobile, nu, les yeux rivés à son reflet dans un miroir d'argent, celui qu'Héphaistion lui avait offert en revenant de Babylone, au moment du mariage royal d'Épire.

Il remarque que quelque chose a changé chez lui, mais quoi? Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et, il a fait un rêve. Zeus était présent, tenant dans sa main la foudre. À ses côtés, Héphaistos avec son marteau, portant son tablier et s'appuyant sur une canne. Le boiteux et le père s'assirent alors, et Alexandre en fit autant. Ils étaient face à face, dans un immense palais. Les dieux se massaient de chaque côté, curieux. Peu de mortels franchissent les portes du temple de Zeus.

Alexandre, croyant rêver, cherchait des yeux son philos dans la foule. Le roi dort peu, rêve encore moins, mais à chaque fois il est avec Héphaistion. Il le cherche nerveusement, effrayé de ne pas le trouver. _Serait-ce un cauchemar?_

Les dieux l'observent avec curiosité. Ils suivent ses pensées comme une épopée tragique. Le roi sent les larmes monter à ses yeux. _Il n'est pas là. Je veux me réveiller. Je dois aller le chercher, je dois partir en Asie._

Zeus Tonnant dépose un bras sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

-Donne-lui encore un mois. Il pense pouvoir utiliser l'aide d'Apollon, mais j'ai enfermé mon fils pour avoir désobéi à mes règles. Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

-Un mois? répète désespérément Alexandre.

-J'ai tranché le sort du mortel, continue le dieu sans se préoccuper du roi. La pomme de discorde te revient, Alexandre mon fils, et cette lame aussi.

Héphaistos se penche vers le roi et lui remet une dague bâtarde, en argent, sans garde. Bref, une lame au sens propre du terme.

-Les dieux sont témoins du sort du fils d'Aphrodite. Tu portes sa destinée entre tes mains, Alexandre. Pour lui donner ce qu'il demande, tu devras le tuer dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Je serai avec toi à ce moment, mon fils.

Alexandre cligne des yeux. Devant lui, le miroir d'argent. Il se rapproche et se fixe dans les yeux. Sa prunelle droite est d'ambre. Sa prunelle gauche, de glace. Il reste calme. Il baisse les yeux sur sa main gauche. La cicatrice sur sa peau, la lame divine entre ses doigts. Il la dépose sur sa table et se laisse tomber sur un siège. _Ce n'était pas un rêve. Zeus a laissé sa marque jusque dans mon regard…_

On cogne.

-Alexandre? C'est Ésope.

-Entre.

Le page s'exécute, suivi par Ajax et Antipatros. Les pages préparent ses vêtements et ses armes, tandis que le général le rejoint pour faire son rapport sur les troupes. Il croise le regard du roi.

-Par Arès! Alexandre, ton œil!

-Je sais. J'ai vu Zeus en songe. Fais ton rapport.

Alexandre se vêt et enfile son armure pendant qu'Antipatros balbutie. Les pages quittent. Le roi et le général se rendent aux écuries. Les couloirs sont bondés et l'excitation est à son comble. On part dans la journée pour l'Hellespont.

Alexandre est le seul à être parfaitement calme. Dans une bourse à sa ceinture, la lame d'Héphaistos. Il possède Amyntor, il possède le remède aux souffrances de son philos. Il ne lui manque qu'Héphaistion et l'Asie.

L'air est chaud, humide. Alexandre retourne une interrogation dans tous les sens. _Zeus disait qu'Héphaistion n'aurait pas l'appui d'Apollon… Depuis quand Phai et Apollon sont en bons termes?_ Ajax sort Bucéphale de sa stalle et l'emmène dehors. Le roi le trouve à cet instant précis et chevauche sa monture.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, lâche Antiaptros.

-Exactement.

-À quoi penses-tu?

-Selon toi?

Les sômatophylaques sont prêts, la garde royale s'approche, une trompette se prépare à sonner le départ du roi. Olympias, au balcon, observe sans sourire ni pleur son fils. Elle voit un nouveau Philippe. Elle n'a pas réussi à le modeler à sa guise. Elle est furieuse. Qui plus est, Alexandre a désigné Antipatros pour régent. Olympias était certaine d'obtenir le pouvoir. Sa rage est sans limites. Elle fixe avec dédain la tête blonde sur la bête noire. Elle planifie de retrouver Cléopâtre en Épire. Puisque son frère quittera bientôt pour l'Italie, alors elle pourra au moins contrôler l'Épire par le biais de sa fille. Olympias est une femme de pouvoir.

Alexandre lève les yeux au ciel. Les nuages se massent. Il fait signe au héraut, la trompette est sonnée. Il talonne sa monture et traverse la ville pour saluer ses gens. Pella sait qu'une victoire macédonienne apportera la richesse et l'opulence. Une défaite, par contre, plongera le royaume dans une crise. Cependant, le peuple a confiance en Alexandre. Il a vaincu à Alexandropolis à seize ans, puis à Chéronée à dix-huit ans. Roi à vingt ans, et maintenant partant pour l'Asie à presque vingt-deux ans, rien ne l'arrêtera.

Dans le grand champ, les troupes sont finement alignées, bien disciplinées. Le ciel est noir. Le roi atteint les phalanges. Il n'a pas prévu de discours, mais il sait précisément quoi dire. Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, la lance levée vers le ciel, tous les hommes le regardant, sa prunelle bleue s'illumine et un éclair éclate entre les nuages. Le tonnerre étouffe le cri du roi. Les troupes rugissent en retour en levant leurs piques vers le ciel de foudre. Pas une goutte ne tombe. Ce n'est pas un orage ordinaire.

C'est un orage divin.

* * *

(1) Selon l'_Apologie de Socrate_ de Platon, [21b], Socrate déclare qu'Apollon ne peut pas mentir.


	28. Chapitre 27 : les fils d'Aphrodite

**Chapitre 27 : les fils d'Aphrodite**

Alexandre prévoyait franchir la Macédoine en six jours, la Thrace en douze jours et atteindre Sestos au dix-neuvième jour. Rendu dans les montagnes, il s'est rendu compte que ses prévisions étaient très serrées et ne lui laissaient que peu de marche de manœuvre. Il a décidé d'accorder un jour de repos à ses hommes une fois parvenus à Alexandropolis, mais il entendait bien franchir les montagnes au plus vite pour retrouver la base à Abydos dans les temps prévus, avec une journée de retard évidemment.

Rendu en péninsule hellespontique, il a réussi à bien dormir pour la première fois depuis quelques mois. Il sait que l'Asie est proche, presque dans sa main, prête à être cueillie. Il a chargé Nicanor fils de Parménion de conduire la flotte de Thessalonique à Sestos. Nicanor avait en effet déjà fait ses preuves dès Miéza en matière de navigation : il était parti avec Néarque à la recherche d'Alexandre et d'Héphaistion enfuis en Élide. Pourquoi Nicanor plutôt que Néarque? D'abord, Alexandre veut plaire au vieux général, sachant très bien que Parménion a une influence importante au sein des vétérans de Philippe : si le roi veut l'appui des troupes les mieux forgées, il a besoin de l'appui de Parménion. Ensuite, Alexandre conserve une certaine rancœur envers Néarque. Ses choix passés et son goût prononcé pour la richesse semblent entrer en contradiction avec l'importance et le prestige d'être navarque de Macédoine, sans oublier que Néarque a su manipuler Héphaistion. Ainsi, Nicanor a remporté aisément le poste.

Alexandre sent que les dieux sont avec lui. Les troupes aussi le ressentent. Depuis que ses hommes l'ont aperçu avec ses yeux hétérochromes, tous lui obéissent aveuglément, sans se poser aucune question. Ils massacreraient leurs fils et leurs pères sans réfléchir si le roi l'ordonnait. Car, la propagande veut qu'Alexandre ait reçu son œil bleu de Zeus lui-même. Qui connait la vérité sur l'affaire? Qu'Alexandre et Antipatros. Le roi a refusé d'en parler à quiconque, et Antipatros étant régent, il est bien loin de la soldatesque et de ses rumeurs.

Philotas, de son côté des Dardanelles, a préparé le terrain pour Alexandre. Abydos et ses environs ont été sécurisés, et Memnon de Rhodes a été forcé de reculer son campement de quelques stades supplémentaires. Le Rhodien se doute qu'une action macédonienne est prévue, mais rien de sérieux n'est encore envisagée. Pas la peine d'écrire au Grand Roi pour le moment, mais si une flotte venait à apparaitre, il enverrait sans tarder une lettre à Suse. En une semaine, le pli trouvera les mains royales.(1)

Darius, de son côté, a dû retourner en Égypte pour assoir son pouvoir et s'assurer que les Égyptiens se caleraient sous ses ordres. On le voit comme un tyran, mais le Grand Roi sait que sous la direction de l'empire, l'Égypte saura étendre son commerce et augmenter ses revenus, haussant par ce fait-même les impôts dus à Babylone.

Pendant ce temps, Toraj a mis son plan à l'œuvre pour faire échapper Héphaistion de Suse. Le problème majeur à leur excursion était l'ordre du Grand Roi de ne laisser son favori quitter les murs du palais sous aucun prétexte. Toraj, même en étant maître de palais temporaire, n'avait pas le choix de se plier à cette règle. Il a donc dû s'assurer que les gardes s'occupant des portes externes liées au jardin grec ne suivent pas leur ronde habituelle, afin d'obtenir un certain laps de temps. Javid s'est occupé de ce détail : il a fourni assez de vin aux gardes pour les endormir solidement. Asclépion attendait à l'extérieur avec trois montures. Et, Apollonios? Il a disparu depuis deux semaines, et seul Alexandre sait pourquoi.

Bagoas était au balcon de la chambre d'Héphaistion lorsque l'évasion s'est déroulée sous son nez, dans les jardins grecs. Il s'est écrié. En contrebas, l'Athénien, l'esthéticien et l'esclave sont immédiatement montés sur leurs cavales, mais Bagoas a remarqué Javid. L'eunuque n'a pas eu le choix : pour vivre, il a dû monter avec Toraj et fuir. Car, le Grand Roi pardonne par la mort les trahisons.

Bagoas a averti trop tard la garde : Asclépion avait relâché tous les chevaux des écuries dans la ville, et la troupe d'Héphaistion a ainsi eu le temps nécessaire pour fuir Suse sur la route menant à Sardes.

Ils ont chevauché sans s'arrêter jusqu'à Babylone. Une nuit dans la demeure abandonnée de Nafis, puis ils sont repartis vers la Carie, direction Tyr. Ils planifient de prendre un bateau pour Thessalonique. Car, nul ne sait ce qu'Alexandre trame dans les Dardanelles.

Ils ont ménagé leurs chevaux depuis leur départ de Babylone. Et, Héphaistion a commencé à se sentir mal. Incapable de chevaucher, les cuisses en feu, les articulations douloureuses, le bas du dos tiraillé, sa faible constitution, son estomac vide, vraiment le jeune ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ils se sont arrêtés à Tarse et ont trouvé une auberge. Les campements de fortune dans les plaines les ont tous affaiblis.

La troupe est donc à table, cachée sous ses capuchons, penchée sur ses assiettes, et le ton des discussions reste très bas.

-On devrait rester quelques jours ici pour se reposer, fait Toraj en macédonien. Ishtion, tu as faillis t'évanouir plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu.

Javid ne comprend pas. Le jeune homme acquiesce.

-Sais-tu si le Grand Roi sait que nous nous sommes enfuis?

-Il le sait probablement et l'empire aussi le sait sans doute à l'heure qu'il est. Il faudra être discrets.

-D'accord. Allons dormir, fait-il en persan.

Il se lève lentement pour ne pas s'étourdir. Asclépion le suit, Toraj et Javid aussi. Ils se rendent à leur chambre réservée à l'étage et entrent. La chambre est minuscule et ne contient qu'une couche, trop petite pour contenir deux personnes, ainsi qu'une fenêtre munie d'un petit rideau transparent.

-Je dors à terre, déclare l'Athénien.

-Ishtion…

L'Athénien se rend à la petite fenêtre et observe le ciel noir, les étoiles. _Alexandre les regarde-t-il lui aussi?_ Un courant d'air lui donne la chair de poule. Il se frictionne les bras.

Toraj tente de forcer son protégé à prendre la couche, mais Héphaistion se rebute. Il reste à la fenêtre. Le frisson part, la chaleur vient. Il enlève sa cape et ses pantalons de chevauchée. Il pose sans s'en rendre compte une main sur son ventre. J'ai déjà vu des femmes enceintes, et leur ventre était trois fois plus gros que le mien après autant de mois. Pourquoi c'est différent? Est-ce que ce sera plus long? Des bouffées de chaleur l'envahissent. Son front sue à grosses gouttes.

…

La nuit est avancée. Toraj et Javid dorment collés l'un contre l'autre sur la couche, et tout près de l'entrée dort Asclépion, allongé sur le dos. Héphaistion est incapable de fermer l'œil. Toutes ses pensées vont vers Alexandre. Il enlève ses sandales et soulève ses nattes pour libérer sa nuque. L'air frais l'apaise un instant, puis les bouffées de chaleur reviennent. Le jeune homme laisse retomber ses fines nattes et essuie son front avec ses doigts. Il sent les coulisses de sueur dans son cou, sur son torse. Il jette un œil à ses compagnons. Ils dorment. Héphaistion ose retirer sa tunique. Sa peau est collante. Il prendrait volontiers un bain frais.

Il s'assoit contre le mur en bois et ferme les yeux. Il tente de dormir. Impossible. Une violente crampe le plie en deux. Il s'écrie, surpris, serre son ventre entre ses bras. Ses compagnons se réveillent instantanément.

-Ça va, fait-il. Dormez, je n'ai rien.

Toraj pousse Javid au bas de la couche et se lève.

-Prend la couche.

-Non, je suis incapable de dormir.

-Ishtion, tu es terriblement pâle…

Toraj s'agenouille devant son protégé et pose sa main sur son front.

-Tu es très chaud, mais tu ne fais pas de fièvre.

-Je t'ai dit que je vais bien. Dors, Toraj. La journée a été longue.

Toraj retourne lentement à la couche, incertain. Javid s'est levé, piteux. Toraj s'excuse et lui laisse la couche. Les deux murmurent à voix basse et finissent par se coller à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Héphaistion lève les yeux sur la fenêtre. _Alexandre, tu penses à moi en ce moment?_

Le jeune homme entend les rires depuis l'étage au-dessous. Il suit les conversations étouffées. Une heure passe. Toujours réveillé. Une crampe le plie en deux. _Encore?_ Il souffle doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons. Dix secondes, vingt secondes, trente secondes. C'est terminé. Il soupire, ferme les yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard. Crampe. Le jeune homme garde son calme. Une main cueille la sienne. Le jeune homme tourne la tête. Ses bouffées de chaleur se changent en brume. Une femme est assise à côté de lui, la main dans la sienne. C'est Ilithyie. Le jeune homme croit rêver. Une crampe le plie à nouveau en deux. Il serre les dents. Une seconde main s'occupe de sa main gauche. Dans la brume, une seconde silhouette féminine se découpe. C'est Artémis.

_Alexandre. J'ai besoin de toi._

Quelque part dans les Dardanelles, le roi se réveille. Il bondit sur ses pieds, réveillé comme jamais. Ptolémée, sensé l'apaiser s'il lui arrivait un cauchemar, hausse un sourcil.

-Alexandre?

-Héphaistion a besoin de moi immédiatement. Je le sens… il souffre…

Le roi crie, se plie en deux.

* * *

Tarse.

Le jeune homme enfonce ses ongles dans les mains des déesses sans s'en rendre compte. Il se mord la lèvre au sang, retenant une plainte douloureuse. Devant ses yeux embrouillés de larmes, une troisième femme quitte la brume. Elle glisse un doigt sous les yeux du jeune homme et recueille ses larmes. De concert, les trois femmes aident le jeune homme à se lever. Elles le font marcher lentement, des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que la lèvre fendue et les dents serrées ne parviennent plus à retenir la douleur. Le jeune homme échappe un cri. Aussitôt, les trois déesses disparaissent. Toraj est immédiatement averti.

-Ça va, souffle son protégé, appuyé contre le mur.

-Ishtion, tu ne dors toujours pas?

-Recouche-toi, T…

Il se plie en deux, crie. L'eunuque accoure. Il réveille les deux autres et les envoie chercher une bassine.

-Toraj, ça va, souffle le jeune homme.

-Non, Ishtion. C'est pour bientôt.

-Quoi pour bientôt?

Une crampe le traverse. L'eunuque le soutient, l'aide à faire quelques pas.

-Trouve la position où tu es le plus confortable.

Les minutes s'égrènent et le jeune commence est pris de panique. Les crampes sont horriblement longues, de moins en moins espacées.

Asclépion et Javid reviennent avec une bassine, ainsi que la femme de l'aubergiste et ses deux filles. Elles portent des chaudières d'eau tiède.

-Toraj, personne ne doit me voir, souffle le jeune homme.

-Arrête de parler, l'interrompt la femme de l'aubergiste en versant son eau dans la bassine. Garde ton souffle.

Toraj s'écarte et court chercher de l'eau avec les autres. La femme oblige le jeune homme à s'agenouiller dans la bassine.

La femme lui demande si c'est son premier enfant. S'il sait ce qu'il va se passer. Depuis combien de temps il a des crampes. Comment il se fait qu'il n'ait pas de seins. Quand Toraj revient, l'Athénien l'agrippe par la tunique. Il n'arrive plus à parler. Il contrôle ses respirations comme le lui a montré la femme de l'aubergiste. L'eunuque se laisse tomber à genoux et prie Mazda. Javid l'imite. Les filles de l'aubergiste ramènent des linges, Asclépion laisse sa chaudière au sol et prie Ilithyie.

Au même moment, quelque part dans les Dardanelles, Alexandre tombe à genoux. Le médecin Philippe ne comprend pas, la moitié des hommes est réveillée, l'état-major est rassemblé. Le roi se tort de douleur, le souffle effréné entrecoupé de cris déchirants, et personne n'a de remède. Jusqu'à ce que passent cinq minutes consécutives sans contraction ni cri. Que le silence et l'immobilité. Puis, le roi se laisse tomber sur le dos, épuisé et vaincu.

-Il va bien, souffle-t-il.

-Qui? s'enquit le médecin.

Silence sans le pavillon.

-Héphaistion… Il va bien…

Le jeune homme sent l'eau tiède de la bassine couvrir sa peau comme un doux voile frais. Sa vision est nette, tous ses autres sens sont engourdis. Il voit l'enfant. Il est terrorisé et pourtant terriblement attaché. Il veut le voir, il le demande. La femme de l'aubergiste s'assure que l'enfant puisse respirer avant de le remettre au jeune homme. Celui-ci, ignorant, observe la chose entre ses bras, la tête vide et le cœur pompant.

-C'est une fille, sourit la femme.

Héphaistion sent un poids lui peser sur le plexus, lui coupant le souffle. _Non! Ce devait être un garçon, Alexandre attendait un prince. Par Apollon, c'est impossible!_ Ses yeux se ferment. Il est éreinté. L'eau est rouge autour de lui. Il serre doucement l'enfant contre lui. Le désespoir le consume.

* * *

Le soleil atteint son zénith. La bassine est rangée, Javid et Asclépion sont partis en ville chercher une nourrice. Toraj veille son protégé, l'enfant entre les bras. Celui-ci, à peine réveillé, assis sur la couche, avale lentement sa soupe.

L'enfant pleure depuis longtemps déjà. Il a faim. Javid et Asclépion ne sont toutefois pas revenus. Toraj est étonnamment silencieux, captivé par la chose en pleurs dans ses bras. Héphaistion est dévasté. Il était certain d'avoir un garçon. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose à présent : retrouver Alexandre au plus vite. Ainsi, sa soupe terminée, il utilise le peu de forces qu'il a pour se lever.

-On s'en va, déclare-t-il.

-Ishtion, rassieds-toi, je t'en prie, tu es faible.

-Je ne reste pas un instant de plus ici. Je suis général, je dois retrouver Alexandre. Je t'ordonne de me suivre.

L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Très bien, Ishtion. J'ai appris ce matin au marché que les troupes de Memnon de Rhodes ont remarqué un comportement singulier à Abydos et une rumeur veut qu'un coursier a été dépêché à Suse.

-Ah oui?

-Tout porte à croire que le roi Alexandre est presque arrivé.

-Très bien. Nous irons directement rejoindre la garnison à Abydos au lieu d'aller à Thessalonique.

L'eunuque remet à son protégé un sac offert par la femme de l'aubergiste, qui se porte en bandoulière et qui permet de transporter un jeune enfant. L'Athénien l'enfile par-dessus sa tunique et prend pour la seconde fois l'enfant entre ses bras. Les pleurs redoublent. Il grimace et dépose doucement l'enfant dans le sac. Toraj a ramassé les besaces. Ils quittent l'auberge non sans remercier vivement l'aubergiste et sa femme pour leur aide.

À leur sortie, ils croisent Javid et Asclépion, heureusement accompagnée d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Asclépion part chercher les montures aux écuries. Héphaistion remet son enfant à la jeune femme et détourne le regard.

-Ne parle de cela à personne, lâche-t-il simplement en lui remettant quelques pièces.

Il saute sur sa monture malgré les douleurs de son corps à peine reposé, et la troupe l'imite. Il attend que la nourrice termine et lui rende l'enfant. Une fois celui-ci glissé dans le sac, l'Athénien talonne sa monture avec impatience et quitte Tarse. Il se donne comme but d'atteindre Abydos tout au plus dans dix jours, quitte à faire dix heures de cheval par jour avec l'enfant hurlant contre lui. Rien sauf la distance le sépare à présent d'Alexandre. Héphaistion est fixé.

* * *

Darius rentre à Suse dans la pire furie qu'on a pu voir de lui. La garde s'aligne dans les rues pour le saluer, et le Grand Roi dédaigne les Immortels. Au palais, il demande immédiatement à obtenir un rapport sur la situation. On le lui fait, en mentionnant explicitement qu'Héphaistion s'est enfui en emportant Toraj et Javid avec lui, de même que son esclave. Le Grand Roi se sent trahi. Non pas par Héphaistion, mais par Toraj et Javid ; Toraj en qui il avait confiance malgré sa précédente fuite, Javid qui ne semblait pas tramer quoi que ce soit. Et, le Grand Roi ne ressent rien d'autre qu'une profonde affliction en songeant à son favori. Nulle haine, nulle colère : que le manque et la douleur. Il est certain qu'Héphaistion ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Il se berne dans ses suppositions et elles l'apaisent. Il ne veut pas croire que son hamsar-am ait pu le quitter.

On lui avoue que Bagoas est le premier à avoir tout vu, et à ce moment le Grand Roi se met à douter. Il sait que Bagoas était jaloux du statut d'Héphaistion. Quelles manigances aurait-il pu tramer dans le but de fomenter une telle crise? Le Grand Roi garde cette possibilité en tête. Elle disculperait son favori. Elle permettrait son retour imminent. Aussi, il envoie des troupes à travers tout l'empire, mais particulièrement aux frontières grecque et macédonienne. La mission est de ramener le favori en vie, et si son enfant est né, alors lui aussi doit être ramené en vie. Des descriptions, des bas-reliefs et des statuettes à son effigie sont échangées aux quatre coins de l'empire. Tous sauront le reconnaitre.

* * *

Héphaistion a refusé de ménager sa troupe, les seules pauses permises étant un arrêt dans une ville pour se désaltérer, faire un tour aux latrines et nourrir son enfant. Tout le monde a mal au dos, tout le monde a les cuisses en feu et tout le monde a les paupières lourdes, mais Héphaisiton est implacable et intraitable, un vrai Alexandre têtu qui n'en démordra pas avant d'avoir atteint Abydos, forcené et déterminé. En trois jours, ils sont à Aksehir.

Alexandre, en trois jours, est à Gelibolu. Deux jours plus tard, à Sestos. De son côté, Héphaistion est rendu à Simav.

Le roi arrive en bordure du bras d'eau. Il sent l'excitation le gagner. Dans quelques jours, la flotte sera arrivée. Alexandre ne sait pas ce qui a retenu Nicanor, mais il est persuadé que ce ne sont pas les Perses. Il roi fait établir le campement et reçoit son état-major en réunion sous son pavillon.

-Les Perses ont fort à faire en eaux égyptiennes pour le moment, déclare Parménion.

-Je sais, fait le roi. J'ai eu vent des révoltes. Et puis, Nicanor s'assurera que les eaux sont sécurisées. Nous scinderons la flotte en deux.

-En deux?

-En effet. Parménion et le gros des troupes partiront avec Nicanor pour Abydos dès l'arrivée des navires. Je me rendrai moi-même au tombeau de Protésilas, premier homme des troupes d'Agamemnon à mourir dans la grande guerre d'Ilion, afin de sacrifier en son honneur pour conserver le soutien des dieux.

-N'est-ce pas excessif? s'enquit Perdiccas.

-Du tout, répond le roi.

Le lendemain, Nicanor et la flotte arrivent. Cent soixante quinquérèmes partent pour l'Asie Mineure, Parménion à leur tête. Alexandre et ses Compagnons, suite au sacrifice, prennent à leur tour la voie des eaux vers Abydos. Le roi est nerveux, excité. Eumène le Grec s'avance à la proue où se tient le roi.

-Sais-tu quel malheur s'est abattu près d'ici, Eumène?

-Plusieurs malheurs ont eu lieu ici, mon roi.

-Je te parle de la mort tragique de Léandre, qui chaque nuit traversait l'Hellespont à la nage, d'Abydos à Sestos, pour y retrouver sa bienaimée Héro. Une nuit, une tempête se leva. Les vents éteignirent la lanterne qu'Héro brandissait pour guider Léandre et les flots le noyèrent. Le lendemain, Héro découvrit le corps inanimé de son amant sur le rivage et se jeta du haut de sa tour directement dans l'Hadès.

-Tu crois à cette histoire?

-Évidemment.

-Pas moi.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Nul ne saurait traverser l'Hellespont à la nage toutes les nuits, mon roi.

-Moi, je saurais le faire.

Le secrétaire n'ose pas répliquer.

-Eumène, il faut sacrifier un taureau à l'intention de Poséidon et des Néréides : il ne faudrait pas qu'une tempête semblable à celle qui a tué Léandre se lève. Il faudra ensuite faire maintes libations avec le sang de la bête. Prends ma coupe en or, fais-le.

-Oui, mon roi. J'ai cependant un pli provenant de la reine-mère t'étant adressé. Je ne l'ai pas lu, et les instructions étaient claires : je ne devais pas te le remettre avant que nous n'ayons quitté les terres grecques.

-Bien.

Le secrétaire lui remet le pli et part préparer le sacrifice. Le roi, curieux, brise le sceau et ouvre le pli.

_Olympias à Alexandre, salut!_

_Mon fils chéri des dieux, alors que tu t'embarques pour l'Asie comme Philippe voulait le faire avant toi, j'ai à t'avouer un secret qui date d'avant ta naissance. Vois-tu, quelques jours avant ton départ je me suis surprise à prier tous les dieux et à t'appeler par tous tes noms : là alors je me suis souvenue que je ne t'avais rien révélé de mon secret et que tu avais pourtant le droit de le connaître. Seulement, je craignais ta réaction si je venais te l'apprendre en personne, car crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué avec combien d'audace tu m'as écartée de la politique et de la régence alors que j'étais la reine légitime au temps de Philippe? Mon fils, tu m'aurais accusée de te mentir si je t'avais tout dit, et tu le feras sans doute en lisant mes mots plus bas. Abandonne alors ta rancune, mon fils, et accepte la vérité._

_Comme tu le sais déjà, des rumeurs à mon sujet circulent. On me dit débonnaire et friande d'orgies, bien plus monstrueuses que celles de Philippe, alors que j'implorerais Dionysos, le pampre dans les cheveux et le thyrse à la main. Sottises, mon fils, sottises, que je te dis! Ce n'est guère pour Dionysos que je m'offre le soir, ah, si au moins les rumeurs pouvaient être exactes!_

_Tu sais que les serpents m'ont toujours fascinée et que jamais je n'aurais eu peur de l'un d'eux, même s'il était venu à me mordre. Car, oui, j'ai été mordue avant ta naissance. Je venais d'épouser Philippe. J'étais jeune et belle et j'étais partie en Épire quelques temps avec lui pour l'été. Une nuit lors du voyage, alors que tous étaient endormis, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Un aigle venait de crier. Étrangement, nul homme ne montait la garde. Alors, poussée par une force mystérieuse, j'ai quitté le campement et je me suis aventurée au bord d'un étang._

_Le clair de lune brisait l'onde de sa faux blanche et nul ne me savait là : même Zéphyr éternel dormait. L'eau m'est apparue d'une tiédeur si agréable et d'une limpidité si pure que je m'y suis baignée. Alors, l'onde s'est mise à trembler, des écailles ont brillé sous la faux blanche et autour de mes pieds un tourbillon noir s'est créé. J'ai deviné la forme longiligne, je sentais les muscles de la bête sombre s'enrouler autour de mes jambes. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mais je n'avais pas peur. La tête a alors jailli de l'eau, triangulaire et luisante, aux yeux blancs comme les nuages et aux pupilles bleues comme la glace. Le serpent m'a mordue au cou, mais au lieu de souffrir, je jouissais._

_J'ai fermé les yeux et plus j'appréciais la morsure, plus je me laissais tomber. Juste avant de percuter la surface, une main m'a retenue. J'ai ouvert les yeux et le serpent était devenu un homme. On aurait dit un Olympien, un Immortel, un dieu préféré d'entre tous, et lorsque je me suis adonnée à lui sur la rive, j'ai su pourquoi ces pensées m'avaient traversé l'esprit : voilà que Zeus était descendu de l'Olympe neigeux pour me faire un fils! Lorsqu'il repartit, Zéphyr hurlait ton nom à mes oreilles. Les dieux venaient de découvrir la tromperie de Zeus. Tous alors désiraient te protéger pour obtenir les faveurs du Père Olympien. Ceci dit, à ta naissance, Artémis était trop occupée à veiller sur toi qu'elle en a oublié son temple à Éphèse. Il a brûlé dans un terrible incendie toute la nuit._

_Mon cher fils, depuis très longtemps je garde caché au fond de moi ce secret et voilà maintenant que tu le connais. Ah, malheur à nous deux si tu venais qu'à ne pas me croire! Va donc consulter l'Oracle de Siwah, l'Oracle de Zeus Amon lui-même, et nous verrons par sa réponse si je te dis la vérité. Alexandre, mon fils, prends soin de toi en Asie. Tu me manques déjà tant. Reviens bientôt, mon petit dieu._

-Qu'est-ce que cela dit?

Le roi sursaute, se tourne sur la droite. Callisthène le neveu d'Aristote le dévisage. Le roi, embarrassé, repli la lettre et fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Que fais-tu avec ton calam et tes papyrus ? s'enquit le roi en cachant ses émotions.

-J'écris ton histoire.

-Mon histoire? Pourquoi cela? Eumène rédige déjà les Éphémérides royales.

-Homère a bien raconté l'histoire d'Achille afin que toi, cinq cent ans plus tard, puisse t'en inspirer. Qui sait si dans cinq cent ans un autre grand héros verra le jour et, en lisant ton histoire, ne partira pas à la conquête du monde entier?

-Je n'ai même pas encore posé le pied en Asie, Callisthène.

-Mais, tu as fait tant de choses depuis que nous avons quitté Miéza! Alors, Alexandre, que penses-tu faire en premier lieu une fois en Asie?

-En premier lieu… je planterai ma lance dans le sol, déclare le roi. Je la planterai comme si ce coup était mortel pour la Perse. Cette terre sera mienne, Callisthène. Je la gagnerai au péril de ma vie et il n'y a que lorsque je l'aurai entièrement conquise que j'accepterai de laisser l'Hadès s'ouvrir sous mes pieds.

* * *

Héphaistion et sa troupe parviennent à Balikesir. Ils y passent la nuit sans encombre, et repartent avant l'aube en direction d'Abydos. Une difficulté s'annonce : éviter les troupes de Memnon de Rhodes. Un détour s'impose. Et, alors qu'Alexandre établit son campement et retrouve ses philoi restés depuis deux ans en Asie Mineure, la troupe dépasse Edremit et Ezine. Toraj et Javid ne cessent de demander une pause pour la nuit. Séléné grimpe dans le ciel sur son croissant de lune et observe le fier Athénien refuser à ses philoi le repos. Il veut atteindre Abydos d'abord. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Cinq longues heures et ils y sont enfin. Hélios et Aurore sont encore endormis, mais leur éveil ne tardera pas.

Héphaistion reconnait le style de construction des fortifications. _Le campement d'Alexandre._ Il sent son corps se délivrer de toutes ses souffrances. Sa cavale est épuisée. Le jeune homme n'a de patience. Dans son sac à bandoulière, l'enfant s'est habitué aux cahots de la promenade à cheval et dort, le ventre rempli à Ezine. La pauvre cavale n'a de choix que de continuer.

Le jeune homme se présente aux portes. Il abaisse sa capuche. Ses joues creuses, ses cernes et ses cheveux en bataille désarçonnent les gardes, incertains quant à son identité. En apercevant Toraj, ils n'ont plus de doutes. Les portes leur sont ouvertes. La troupe laisse ses chevaux à l'enclos et part à pied pour le pavillon royal.

Alexandre fixe le pion sur la ville de Suse.

-Tu devrais dormir répète Lysimaque pour une énième fois.

Le roi réarrange ses troupes une fois de plus sur Abydos et repositionne celles de Memnon. Il pose le doigt en plein milieu de la baie.

-Je vais me rendre à Ilion, déclare-t-il.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Et je vais prendre la ville en digne descendant d'Achille.

Lysimaque secoue la tête. _La folie le reprend._

Dehors, Héphaistion parvient enfin au pavillon royal. Trois semaines éprouvantes sont derrière lui, et devant lui se dresse un seul garde. Arrhibas l'aperçoit et échappe sa mâchoire.

-Héphaistion?

Le jeune homme lui fait signe de garder le silence. Le garde s'immobilise.

-Tu vas réveiller Calliope.

Le garde ne saisit pas.

-Alexandre ne dort pas, dit-il.

-D'accord.

Arrhibas, choqué, laisse entrer non seulement Héphaistion, mais aussi Toraj, Javid et Asclépion. Il franchit à son tour les pans pour suivre la suite des événements.

-Alex?

Le roi lève les yeux. Il l'aperçoit. Son cœur s'arrête, ses genoux menacent de le lâcher. Son premier réflexe est de chercher la lame d'Héphaistos. Pourquoi? Il ne sait pas. Ne la trouvant pas à proximité, il s'avance lentement vers son philos. Il craint un autre rêve.

-Phai? C'est toi?

Le jeune homme lui fait signe de baisser le ton. Il retire son sac à bandoulière et le remet délicatement à Toraj. Il se jette entre les bras du roi et se met doucement à sangloter.

-Je t'aime, Alex, pardonne-moi.

Alexandre ferme les yeux et le presse contre lui. Il sent les os sous ses bras musclés. Il n'y porte pas attention. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien est rassurant. Il se sent bien. Il cache son nez dans le cou de son philos. Son autre moitié ne l'a donc pas quitté pour un autre roi. Ses suppositions étaient fausses. Il s'en réjouit follement. Son éteinte se resserre. Il ne veut plus jamais le lâcher. La douleur est trop grande quand ils sont séparés et le bonheur est si jouissif lorsqu'ils sont réunis…

Des bras de Toraj s'échappe un pleur. Le jeune homme se défait doucement du roi pour reprendre le sac à bandoulière et le bercer.

-Ph… Phai? bafouille le roi.

Un cri transperce le silence. Héphaistion ne réagit même pas. Ses paupières se ferment. L'adrénaline est tombée, la fatigue prend le dessus.

-C'est ton enfant, Alex.

-Un prince? s'écrie Arrhibas.

Lysimaque bondit sur ses pieds, comme piqué par une abeille. L'enfant pleure. Héphaistion est au bout. Une larme roule sur sa joue, il berce encore et encore le sac en tentant de ravoir le silence.

-Non. Une princesse.

-Je veux la prendre, murmure le roi.

Il est abasourdi, il ne sait comment réagir. Son philos obéit. Sa vision se trouble. Le roi cueille délicatement l'enfant dans le sac, emmailloté dans un linge de l'auberge de Tarse, et continue de le bercer. L'enfant cesse immédiatement de pleurer. Ils s'observent tous les deux avec étonnement. Le roi sourit. Son souffle s'accélère, son sang boue, l'excitation lui monte au crâne comme un mal de tête.

L'Athénien s'évanouit.

-Phai! s'horrifie le roi.

Lysimaque se précipite pour le rattraper, le soulève dans ses bras. _Il est terriblement léger_, s'effraie le garde. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?_

-Cela lui arrive de temps à autres, déclare Toraj. Il va bien, il reviendra à lui dans quelques minutes. Il a besoin de repos.

Lysimaque emmène le jeune homme dans la chambre du roi et le dépose sur la couche, puis sort. Le roi s'assoit sur sa couche et cueille la main froide de son philos. Seul Toraj reste avec lui.

-Ishtion a changé radicalement depuis l'incident à Thèbes. As-tu reçu mes lettres?

-Oui. Il ne mange toujours pas?

-À peine, que pour survivre.

-Et, au sujet de Thèbes, comment va-t-il?

-Beaucoup mieux, déclare l'eunuque. Il n'en parle jamais, mais ses gestes ont évolué.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Disons que lorsque le Grand Roi se faisait insistant, il arrivait à plier.

Alexandre ne répond pas. Il embrasse la main de son philos. Une épine s'est glissée dans son cœur. Il se sent coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouve son philos. Tout cela parce que je n'étais pas là pour le sauver à Thèbes. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être loin de lui. Le roi serre les dents.

-Qui était cet homme avec toi?

-Javid? C'est le chargé du harem, révèle Toraj. Enfin, c'était. Il ne parle pas macédonien, mais il excelle en grec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

-Il a dû fuir avec nous, sinon il risquait la mort pour avoir aidé Ishtion à s'enfuir.

-Ah, d'accord. Tu en seras responsable.

-Bien, mon roi.

-Apprends-lui le macédonien. Aussi, dis à Lysimaque de trouver Eumène le Grec afin qu'il communique avec Protéas, l'officier chargé de la protection navale des îles grecques, pour qu'il m'envoie sa mère, ma nourrice Lanicé, la sœur de Cleitos. Tu peux quitter à présent.

-Bien.

Toraj sort en refermant les rideaux. Le roi relâche la main de son philos et le dénude. Il écarquille les yeux. Du corps de guerrier, il ne reste que le squelette. Le roi glisse des doigts moites sur les côtes apparentes, sur le ventre raplati torturé de vergetures violettes. _C'est ma faute._ Le roi abrie le corps d'une couverture, puis ouvre la bourse à sa ceinture. Il en sort la lame d'Héphaistos. Dans sa main droite, sa princesse semble dormir. Il brandit la lame. Sa prunelle divine s'illumine. Il plante la lame directement dans le cœur de son philos. Héphaistion ouvre les yeux, secoué. La main du roi serre la lame. Le sang ne coule pas. Il n'y a pas de plaie. La main divine retire la lame. Le jeune homme tremble.

-Alex… qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Le roi frappe à nouveau. Le jeune homme est pétrifié. Il ne sent rien. La brume glisse sous le pavillon. Des cheveux châtains apparaissent, suivis par une paire d'yeux bleus surmontant des pommettes roses. _Hermaphrodite_, songe le jeune homme. Le dieu arrête la main du roi et cueille la lame.

-Zeus m'envoie achever le travail pour me punir.

Le dieu aide le jeune homme à se lever. Le corps se dédouble. L'un reste couché, l'autre se lève. L'un est homme, l'autre est femme. Le dieu sort sa dague. Le double féminin, debout devant lui, arrache la lame des mains du roi. Ils se font face, armés, prêts à s'envoyer dans le Tartare.

-Je reconnais là la détermination de notre mère, lâche le dieu. Quelle honte d'avoir été tous les deux injustement punis.

Et, d'un mouvement rapide, le dieu déjoue le double et le transperce de sa dague, lui prend sa lame. Le sol s'ouvre sous le double. Il tombe dans l'Hadès. Hermaphrodite soupire.

-Voilà nos comptes réglés, Héphaistion. J'espère ne plus jamais te voir.

Le dieu est englouti par la brume. Le jeune homme est tétanisé. Il sent la main d'Alexandre sur son torse.

-Je ne voulais pas te poignarder.

-Je sais.

-Tu me laisses lever la couverture? Ou tu veux le faire?

Ils échangent un regard. Le roi piétine le sol, nerveux. Héphaistion esquisse un sourire.

-Pas besoin. Je le sens.

-Je veux voir!

Le jeune homme tire la couverture, dévoile ses cuisses. Le roi retient son exclamation pour ne pas réveiller sa princesse. Il la remet à son philos et se jette sur la couche, plonge sur le ventre et attrape l'objet de tous ses désirs entre ses doigts fébriles.

-Alex, ce n'est pas le moment, je suis fatigué.

-Justement.

Il esquisse un sourire malicieux, caresse son philos. L'Athénien échappe un soupir.

-Alex… Alex, mauvaise idée…

Le roi n'écoute pas. Il ne compte qu'offrir son plaisir à son philos. Il accélère le mouvement. L'Athénien gémit, se mord la lèvre.

-Arrête, on va réveiller Calliope…

Le roi, sans cesser ses caresses, lève les yeux sur l'enfant. Il aperçoit le visage de son philos, crispé, la lèvre mordue, les gémissements qui veulent quitter sa bouche. Le roi s'excite.

-C'est son nom? En l'honneur de la prêtresse qui s'est sacrifiée pour les desseins d'Aphrodite?

-Mmm hmm… Ah! Comme ça!

Le roi sent son propre corps s'échauffer. Depuis le temps qu'il attend… Il augmente la pression juste un peu, juste assez pour arracher un autre gémissement à son philos.

De l'autre côté des rideaux, Javid rougit terriblement en fixant Toraj, insouciant, limant ses ongles.

-Le roi est souvent… comme ça? chuchote-t-il.

-Avant l'incident à Thèbes, c'était toutes les nuits, et la moitié du campement ne parvenait pas à dormir.

À ce moment sort de la chambre Héphaistion, Calliope entre les bras. Elle pousse un hurlement strident.

-Toraj, il faut la langer.

-Je… Ishtion! Qu'est-ce que je vois là?

L'eunuque pointe les cuisses dénudées de son protégé. Javid s'écrie, scandalisé, et cache ses yeux sous ses mains.

-Hermaphrodite est revenu, explique le jeune homme en souriant.

L'eunuque cueille l'enfant et se bouche le nez. Il la remet à Asclépion et lâche son nez. L'esclave s'en occupe. Alexandre apparait entre les rideaux et étreint son philos par derrière.

-Viens, Phai.

-Je viens, Alex.

Ils repartent. Javid lance un regard interrogatif à Toraj.

-Ils ont l'air de très bien se connaître.

-En effet. Ils sont philoi depuis l'enfance.

-Pourquoi Héphaistion a-t-il quitté le roi pour la cour de Babylone?

-Une accumulation de problèmes semblait pouvoir se résoudre uniquement par une séparation temporaire.

-Alors, les sourires d'Héphaistion et ses belles paroles devant la cour n'étaient que des façades?

-Oui et tu comprends que j'ai menti aussi dans son intérêt.

Toraj baisse les yeux. Il n'est pas dans sa nature ni dans ses valeurs d'agir ainsi. Mais, il est resté loyal envers son protégé.

-Ishtion voulait retrouver son père. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, et moi aussi. Allons dormir à présent.

Dans la chambre, les deux philoi se cachent sous la couverture comme des enfants. Les yeux dans les yeux, rien ne les sépare.

-La présence de Javid te dérange-t-elle? souffle l'Athénien.

-Non, ce n'est pas si mal. Cela donnera quelqu'un avec qui jacasser à Toraj.

Héphaistion ricane.

-Javid aime bien Toraj.

-Toi, tu m'aimes bien?

Alexandre vole un baiser sur les lèvres de son philos. Le favori sourit, il ferme les yeux. Il s'endort instantanément. Le roi se rapproche de son philos et rabat la couverture. Il observe un instant la toile du pavillon, puis baisse les paupières. Il est bien.

* * *

-J'étais certain qu'Alexandre voulait qu'on parte à l'aube, avoue Parménion.

-Non, il n'est pas levé, déclare Ptolémée.

-C'est qu'il est midi, lâche Philotas. Visiblement, on s'est tous levés pour rien.

-Tu es bien amer, relève Cleitos.

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

Le fier Philotas fait demi-tour. La petite réunion hausse les épaules. Ésope se joint au groupe.

-Nous allons passer encore une semaine ici.

-Une semaine? s'étrangle Eumène. Alexandre sait que nous n'avons de vivres que pour un mois!

-C'est pour accommoder Héphaistion.

-Il est ici? s'ébahit Néarque. Je veux le voir.

-Accommoder Héphaistion? répète Parménion. Depuis quand une armée est immobilisée pour accommoder autre que le roi?

Tous ceux qui ont pris part à la bataille de Thèbes échangent des regards lourds de sous-entendus.

-Je vois, soupire le vieux général. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et, qu'est-ce qui empêche notre nouvelle reine de monter à cheval?

Ajax s'éberlue.

-Comment peux-tu ridiculiser le favori du roi?

-De ce que j'ai pu voir, il est malade, révèle Ésope. Il ressemble à une plante en hiver.

-N'importe quoi, lance Cratère. Je vais voir, qui me suit?

Une dizaine de curieux le suit jusqu'au pavillon royal. La garde leur bloque l'entrée.

-Je demande audience, fait Cratère.

L'un des gardes entre pour l'annoncer à Alexandre. Le roi est encore allongé, certes réveillé, mais il attend que son philos se réveille aussi pour se lever. Toraj a préparé un bain et des vêtements, puis il s'est assuré que le repas soit prêt et que Calliope ait de quoi se nourrir. Il est parti au marché avec Javid et Asclépion, et il en revient à peine. Il dépasse l'attroupement devant le pavillon royal et est admis à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? fait Cratère en retenant Javid par la tunique.

L'eunuque couine, effrayé. Toraj se retourne et dévisage Cratère sans émotion.

-Je te demanderais de le relâcher. C'est mon assistant.

Il relâche l'eunuque. Javid se glisse en vitesse sous les pans.

Pendant ce temps, le garde trouve le roi dans sa chambre et lui annonce qu'une troupe souhaite être reçue en audience. Sa voix dérange le favori dans son sommeil. Il gémit, ouvre un œil. Alexandre est furieux. Il se redresse sur la couche et pointe le garde.

-Comment peux-tu réveiller quelqu'un qui a chevauché pendant plus de seize heures d'affilées avec un enfant? rugit-il.

Le garde balbutie et s'éclipse en vitesse. Le favori se lève.

-Phai, l'appelle doucement le roi, tu peux te recoucher.

-Je suppose qu'on repart dans la journée?

-Non. J'ai décidé que nous passerions une semaine ici, le temps que tu te sentes mieux.

-Quoi? Tu veux que Memnon de Rhodes puisse nous attaquer? Nous devons bouger d'ici, et rapidement.

-Phai, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Toraj apparait et aide son protégé à se vêtir. Le roi soupire et se lève à son tour.

-J'ai deux pages sensés être avec moi en tout temps, grince-t-il en fixant ses vêtements sur la table. Toraj, dis-moi, combien d'hommes auraient été décapités si j'avais été roi d'Asie?

-Autant que tu aurais désiré, et ils se seraient eux-mêmes infligés leur punition.

-Ésope mature trop rapidement. Il emporte Ajax dans ses convictions. Je dois le remplacer, sinon je vais finir par employer Javid pour mes tâches domestiques.

Le roi enfile son chiton militaire. À son cou, un pendentif en forme de tête de taureau en lapis. C'est son collier de Suse, offert par son favori. Le roi prend son épée et sa gourde. Il saute dans ses sandales et se tourne vers son favori. Le jeune homme est assis sur la couche, les yeux clos, respirant lentement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'interloque le roi.

-Ishtion s'est levé trop rapidement.

-Toraj, je vais très bien, grince l'Athénien.

Il se lève alors et fait quelques pas, attache lui-même ses fibules et son ceinturon. Ses épaules sont lourdes. Ses articulations sont douloureuses. Il titube, l'eunuque le rattrape et le force à s'assoir.

-Ishtion, tu t'en demandes trop. Tu ne devrais pas sortir.

-Arrête de me dire quoi faire…

-Phai, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je n'ai rien.

Le roi contourne la couche et s'assoit aux côtés de son philos. L'Athénien détourne le regard avec honte.

-Ça va passer, c'est pire quand je me réveille.

-C'est parce qu'il fait la grève de la faim quatre jours sur cinq, avoue l'eunuque. Il veut que rien n'entre dans son corps. C'était bien pire avant.

-Toraj, c'est assez! gronde le favori.

Le roi pose sa main sur l'épaule de son philos.

-Phai, ça va. Toraj et moi ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Prends un bain, tu vas te sentir mieux après.

Le favori grommelle. Il suit le conseil du roi. L'eau est rendue froide, mais il est habitué à ce traitement. Alexandre finit par quitter la chambre, lassé. Il a tenté de converser avec son philos, mais Héphaistion lui en veut de s'être ingéré dans ses affaires. Il le boude.

Dans l'entrée, le garde aperçoit enfin la silhouette d'Alexandre.

-Mon roi, la troupe est toujours là.

-Très bien.

-Ils doivent être quinze.

-Parfait. Quelle est la nature de cette audience?

-Le retard dans la levée du campement.

Le roi soupire.

-Très bien, fais-les entrer.

Au même moment, Javid apparait du fond du pavillon avec Calliope entre les bras. L'enfant pleure. _Puisse Lanicé arriver rapidement_, prie Alexandre.

-Mon roi, fait l'eunuque, je n'arrive pas à apaiser la princesse. Que dois-je faire?

-Remets-la-moi, je vais essayer à mon tour, répond le roi en grec. Rien n'est impossible à celui qui essaie.(2)

Le roi cueille l'enfant, la petite tête dans le creux de son bras, et immédoiatement les plreurs cessent. L'eunuque bredouille des excuses, le roi le renvoie du revers de la main. Il s'assoit dans son siège de campagne – son trône – et garde les yeux rivés sur la petite chose. Il ressent le besoin de la protéger. _C'est la storgê._ Il embrasse les cheveux fins. La prunelle bleue du roi s'illumine.

La troupe est admise à l'intérieur. Entre temps, une trentaine de jeunes curieux s'y est jointe, de même que Parménion. Ils franchissent les pans et engloutissent le tapis de la chambre d'entrée. Alexandre lève les yeux une seconde, les écarquille.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez quinze?

-Nous représentons le campement, déclare Parménion en écartant Cratère. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici?

-Tu es bien provocateur, Parménion. Si tu continues de crier, tu vas faire pleurer ma princesse.

Le général remarque la petite chose.

-Tu as un enfant et tu ne l'as pas dit? rugit-il.

L'enfant pleure. Le roi grimace.

-On va faire quelque chose, Parménion. Vous allez tous vous asseoir par terre, comme si vous étiez mes élèves, et comme cela vous serez moins portés à crier.

Le vieux général s'insurge. Le roi se replonge dans son adoration, berce sa princesse. Le petit visage rouge se presse contre son torse. Il sourit doucement. Cratère s'assoit. La troupe l'imite. Seul Parménion est encore debout, les bras croisés, furieux. Il finit par imiter les autres. Alors, la princesse et la troupe calmées, le roi lève les yeux sur la quarantaine de têtes l'observant.

-Nous restons ici pour faire le point sur la situation, déclare-t-il.

-Quelqu'un a dit que nous restions ici parce qu'Héphaistion était malade, lâche le général. Il est revenu? Tu n'es pas las d'écouter ses mensonges? Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas ici avec une garnison? Nous devons repartir au plus vite. Comme le disait le Cardien, nos ressources sont limitées.

La prunelle bleue du roi s'illumine.

-Qui a dit cela?

-Ésope de Pallène.

Le roi soupire.

-Ce ne sont que des excuses venant d'un page jaloux.

-Des excuses? Quelle est ton excuse pour avoir caché au royaume une princesse de ton sang?

Alexandre fige. _Un mensonge, vite!_

-C'est ma fille adoptive, clame le roi. Héphaistion en arrivant hier soir l'a trouvée sur les abords de la route.

Le vieux général rétorque avec fureur qu'on n'adopte pas des orphelins abandonnés. Le roi embrasse le crâne velu de sa princesse en planifiant sa réponse.

-Dans ses veines coulent les ichors de Zeus et d'Aphrodite. Il est impensable d'abandonner un enfant divin. Ce serait insulter les dieux.

La troupe murmure. Parménion ne se laisse pas intimider.

-Sur quelles preuves t'appuies-tu?

Le roi esquisse un sourire.

-Regarde bien mes yeux, Parménion mon philos. Ne vois-tu pas une étincelle divine?

Le vieux général remarque la prunelle bleue. Il échappe un juron passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Zeus m'a béni. L'armée ne craint rien sous mes ordres, puisque le Père Olympien guide mes pas.

Le général ne peut répliquer. Il acquiesce lentement. Cratère intervient.

-Peut-on s'entretenir avec Héphaistion?

Dans la chambre, le jeune homme sort à peine du bain. Il entend la question, pas la réponse. En fait, le roi n'a pas répondu. Le jeune homme presse Toraj de le vêtir. L'eunuque obéit à une vitesse extraordinaire, et en un rien de temps le jeune homme est prêt.

-Reste ici, Toraj.

Le jeune homme franchit les rideaux, puis le salon et entre dans la chambre d'entrée. La quarantaine de têtes se tourne vers lui. Son orgueil se gonfle. Il se poste aux côtés du roi et aperçoit Calliope. _Pourquoi tout le monde est assis sur le tapis?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'enquit-il.

-Une rumeur circule selon laquelle tu es malade.

-Malade? s'étonne l'Athénien.

Le roi acquiesce. Le jeune homme croise les bras sur son torse.

Des quarante hommes, Cratère est sans doute le seul qui ait vraiment su à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme avant son départ pour la Perse, et les épaules pointues qu'il voit sortir du péplos ne lui sont pas familières. Il suit les bras longilignes en cherchant vainement les muscles. Puis, Cratère relève le regard. Les yeux noirs le captivent. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Il lui semble que les traits décrits par Ésope ne correspondent pas : son visage n'est pas tiré, il n'a pas de cernes, ni de pâleur inhabituelle. Il est même très plaisant à observer sous tous ses angles. _Ésope s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Aurait-il menti?_ Le jeune homme trouve le regard de Cratère. Il esquisse un sourire craquant. Comment résister?

Au fond, mal assis entre les pans, Philotas est secoué. Il ne se souvenait pas d'Héphaistion ainsi. Le sourire en coin le harponne, la silhouette efféminée le fascine, la longue fourrure flamboyante le tente. Il est troublé. Les quarante têtes sont troublées. Alexandre le remarque et serre les dents.

-Évidemment que tu n'es pas malade, lâche-t-il.

-Évidemment, répète le jeune homme.

-Dans ce cas, la séance est levée, vous pouvez quitter, clôt le roi.

La troupe, un peu surprise, suit l'ordre du roi sans se poser de question. Restent Parménion, Philotas et Cratère. Le général ose tenir un second discours au roi, tentant de le convaincre de changer ses plans. Cratère tire Héphaistion sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Cratère, lance Philotas, arrête de t'accaparer avec le joujou du roi.

Philotas se plante devant l'Athénien, torse bombé.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait en Perse ces derniers mois, mais tu as besoin de t'entrainer si tu ne veux pas qu'Alexandre me donne tes hommes. Tu sais, je suis un excellent général : je suis hipparque.

-Je ne peux pas m'entrainer aujourd'hui.

-De quoi tu parles? Un combattant de renom s'entraine tous les jours, peu importe les conditions.

-Je pourrais te réfuter.

-Arrête de geindre, la philosophie c'est bon pour les vieux faibles qui n'ont pas d'autre arme.

Le jeune homme tourne le regard vers le roi, plongé dans une lourde argumentation contre Parménion. Le général n'en démord pas.

-Tu veux aller te cacher derrière Alexandre? ricane Philotas. Tu as peur? Tu es faible?

-Pourquoi tu cherches à me provoquer?

-Te provoquer? Non, j'ai décidé que j'allais sauver ta carcasse, alors ramène-toi dehors et remercie-moi.

Philotas passe une main dans ses boucles blondes.

-Ou alors, tu es le petit chien de poche d'Alexandre et tu as besoin de son autorisation pour sortir dehors? J'ai bien hâte de voir la réaction des philoi quand ils vont apprendre que tu es rendu aussi stupide.

-Idiot, crache l'Athénien en prenant les devants.

Philotas esquisse un sourire narquois à Cratère, et suit la chevelure flamboyante à l'extérieur. Alexandre s'en aperçoit.

-Philotas, où s'en va Héphaistion?

L'hipparque fait semblant de ne rien savoir.

-En ville, je présume?

-Parfait, je vais y aller avec lui.

-Oh non, je n'ai pas fini! vocifère Parménion.

-Tu m'ennuies… soupire le roi.

Le général replonge dans son argumentation, et Alexandre fait mine de s'intéresser au duvet sur la tête de sa princesse. Cratère sort en silence.

Philotas rattrape Héphaistion.

-On sort du campement, déclare le blond. Je sais exactement où t'emmener, j'y suis allé souvent alors que je maintenais les troupes.

L'Athénien serre les dents.

-Je vais te remettre à ta place, Philotas.

-Me remettre à ma place? Je suis hipparque, je suis le fils du général Parménion, où veux-tu me remettre? Et, pourquoi tu me fais la tête? Habituellement, les princesses tombent à genoux devant moi et rampent sur des kilomètres pour avoir le plaisir d'être en ma compagnie.

-Je ne vois pas de princesse.

Philotas ricane.

-Néarque m'a dit que ça te mettrait hors de toi… Tu te contrôles bien.

Ils quittent la route et s'enfoncent sur un sentier entre deux pics.

-Où allons-nous? fait l'Athénien.

-C'est tout près, princesse. N'aie pas peur.

Héphaistion songe sérieusement à faire demi-tour. _Il m'insulte, il me provoque, il m'envoie promener… C'est quoi son problème?_

-On devait se battre, non? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes en randonnée?

-Arrête de geindre, princesse.

L'Athénien garde son calme. Le sentier monte. Ses jambes le font souffrir, il souffle déjà, sa vue se brouille.

-Phi… Philotas?

-Princesse?

-J… je vais m'évanouir…

Le blond, quelques dizaines de pieds en avant, se retourne à temps pour voir l'Athénien s'effondrer.

* * *

Alexandre se fâche.

-D'accord! D'accord, on repart demain à l'aube! On s'en va à Ilion!

-Non! rugit le général. On s'en va directement à Pergame!

-Parménion, tu n'es pas roi! Sors d'ici immédiatement!

Le général feule et plante violement sa lance dans le tapis, puis sort en trombe et bouscule les sômatophylaques. Toraj et Javid apparaissent, et Alexandre confie sa princesse au premier.

-Ramène une nourrice qui puisse nous suivre partout en Asie Mineure.

L'eunuque acquiesce, tend la princesse à Javid et quitte le pavillon.

-Mon père laissait trop de pouvoir à Parménion, grince le roi. Ils pensaient de la même manière, mais Parménion n'a pas évolué. Il ne pense pas comme moi. Ajax!

Le page apparait en un rien de temps.

-Trouve Ésope et dis-lui qu'il n'est plus associé à mon service.

Le page obéit. Le roi se lève et se rend dans sa chambre. Il fouille dans les affaires d'Héphaistion et trouve sa couronne royale. Alexandre la dépose dans ses cheveux et s'observe dans le miroir.

-Je suis le roi. Je décide.

Rassuré, il retire la couronne et la range dans les affaires de son favori.

* * *

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. Il est un peu perdu. Il sent une main entre ses cuisses, sous ses vêtements, une bouche contre la sienne. Son corps s'échauffe.

-Alex, gémit-il.

-Alex? Tu crois que le roi peut t'offrir ce que, moi, je peux t'offrir?

-Philotas, lâche-moi! Pervers! Je t'interdis de me toucher!

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu aimais ça.

L'Athénien se redresse. Il est acculé contre un rocher. Philotas se lève, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Les dieux t'ont gâté. Dommage qu'Alexandre ne te partage pas. Prends ça.

L'hipparque lui tend une épée. Héphaistion la prend et se lève. Philotas ne perd pas de temps et engage le combat. L'Athénien parvient à éviter les coups. Il a perdu en souplesse et en agilité. Il entend son cœur battre à ses tympans, il n'a pas la force de tenir l'épée. Il évite un autre coup, la lame lui tranche quelques nattes.

-Mes cheveux! Arrête!

Philotas le désarme et l'accule à nouveau contre le rocher.

-On recommence jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes, compris?

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai tendance à m'évanouir.

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes cloués à Abydos?

Aucune réponse. Héphaistion appuie sa tête contre le rocher et ferme les yeux. Des points dansent devant ses paupières.

-Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, on arrête ça. Je dois me reposer.

-Te reposer? Notre combat – si on peut appeler cela un combat – a duré à peine deux minutes! Comment tu veux rester général? Comment tu vas faire quand on affrontera les Perses? Tu veux demander à l'ennemi le temps de souffler parce que tu n'es qu'un faiblard? Bats-toi!

Héphaistion reprend son épée.

-Une seule fois, Philotas. Et, je t'interdis de me couper les cheveux.

L'hipparque le tire loin du rocher et se met en garde. Il attaque. Philotas est très fort à l'épée, au pugilat, au pancrace, et dans bien d'autres domaines qui relèvent de la violence. S'il était né à Sparte, nul n'aurait eu besoin de le dresser. Il est né pour faire couler le sang.

Il repousse une seconde fois l'Athénien contre le rocher, son épée à un cheveu de la gorge blanche, et il ricane.

-Bouge et tu es mort.

-C'est terminé, range ton épée.

-Terminé? Non, nous avons encore plusieurs heures devant nous.

L'hipparque se penche, front contre front, et ferme les yeux. Le parfum du favori l'excite.

-Je te donne deux choix : soit on s'entraîne, soit on couche ensemble.

-Aristote ne voudrait pas t'entendre formuler pareil sophisme…

Philotas lance son épée dans l'herbe et attrape sa proie par le cou.

-Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes sophismes?

L'Athénien suffoque. Il agrippe les doigts de l'hipparque, tente de les arracher. Il piétine le sol, frappe le bras puissant qui le maintient contre le rocher. Sa vision se trouble, ses lèvres s'ouvrent désespérément, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de son assaillant. Il tombe en syncope.

Philotas le relâche, retient son corps de s'affaisser en l'appuyant contre le sien. Il prend son temps pour humer les cheveux de feu, les caresser, frotter sa joue contre. Il tire les fibules sur ses épaules, puis dénude le jeune homme avec envie.

* * *

Alexandre entre dans une tente et referme les pans.

-Océandre?

Le mercenaire se retourne. Il rédigeait une lettre à sa femme. Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur ses épaules en boucles folles, et ses yeux noirs sont insondables. C'est un géant musclé, puissant, terrifiant. Il repousse son bureau, s'assure d'avoir assez d'espace au milieu de la tente.

-Je te dérange? murmure le roi.

-Évidemment que tu me déranges.

Le mercenaire l'attrape par les cheveux, le jette sur la terre battue et le maintient sous son corps puissant. Le roi s'excite. Le mercenaire passe son ceinturon au cou du roi, le force à se redresser sur ses genoux. Le roi agrippe le ceinturon à sa gorge, le souffle court.

-Je vais te punir, Alexandre.

Le roi gémit. Le mercenaire saute hors de son chiton, relève celui du roi et le prend brutalement, sauvagement. Le roi s'écrie, le ceinturon toujours à son cou, durement maintenu par le mercenaire. Celui-ci retient de son autre main les hanches du roi. Puis, brusquement, il lui plaque le visage dans la terre et jette son ceinturon plus loin. Il agrippe la tignasse blonde et la relève, force le roi à se tourner sur le dos. Le mercenaire le prend encore. Alexandre gémit piteusement, se laisse faire. Le mercenaire le gifle et lui écrase les épaules dans la terre.

-Demande-moi pardon, Alexandre. Je veux t'entendre me supplier.

La tension est à son comble. Le roi aime la souffrance. Il en veut encore. Il demande pardon.

* * *

Héphaistion lève les yeux. Il sent les brins d'herbe caresser sa joue, et le vent est frais.

-Tu te réveilles enfin.

Il tourne la tête. Philota est nu, adossé contre le rocher, et il dévore des yeux le jeune homme allongé. Héphaistion réalise que lui aussi est nu. Il panique, se redresse, cherche ses vêtements. Philotas ricane.

-On va jouer à un jeu, princesse. Si tu réussis à me mettre en échec, je te dirai où est ton chiton.

L'Athénien se lève, exaspéré.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Philotas. Je rentre au campement.

-Nu? Tu cherches vraiment à provoquer les hommes?

Le jeune homme soupire lourdement.

-Donne-moi une épée.

L'hipparque sourit malicieusement. Il lance une lame à l'Athénien et brandit sa propre épée.

-J'attends.

* * *

Alexandre rajuste lentement son chiton, passe une main dans ses cheveux et sort. Ses poignets portent encore la marque sanglante des cordes, son dos est couvert de griffures, ses joues sont rouges et ses cuisses tout autant. Un frisson chatouille l'épine de son dos, les sômatophylaques le suivent sans dire un mot.

Il rentre au pavillon. Il est apaisé. Une foule d'officiers le bousculent avec leurs questions, et le roi tente d'y répondre le mieux possible. Il se réfugie sous son pavillon, demande à avoir sa princesse. Personne ne s'avance. Le roi fait le tour des chambres : le pavillon est vide. Complètement vide, sans esclave, sans eunuque. Le roi serre les dents et sort.

-Quelqu'un a vu Javid?

-Javid?

-Mon nouvel eunuque, soupire le roi.

Ptolémée rougit, Démétrios éclate de rire.

-Tu les collectionnes, Alexandre?

Toraj apparait entre les tentes, courant à en perdre haleine, le visage blanc de peur. Il se jette à plat ventre devant le roi.

-Toraj, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire cela? Debout et parle.

L'eunuque obéit.

-La princesse est très mal, elle…

L'eunuque n'arrive pas à parler, il se retourne prestement et guide le roi jusqu'à la tente du médecin. Le roi entre le premier, paniqué. Javid est là, la nourrice aussi, de même que Lysimaque. L'enfant est entre les mains de la nourrice, appuyé contre son sein nu, et elle pleure.

-Philippe, explique-moi.

Le médecin inspire.

-L'enfant mourra dans quelques jours. Elle n'arrive pas à garder le lait qu'elle prend.

-Pourquoi? s'horrifie le roi.

-Elle le dédaigne carrément.

Le regard du roi s'illumine.

-Évidemment… je sais pourquoi…

Le médecin le presse. Le roi acquiesce.

-Plusieurs événements récents semblent indiquer que je proviens des reins de Zeus, ose le roi. Je reste le fils de Philippe, je ne suis pas un usurpateur. Cependant, si vraiment les événements ont raison, alors ma princesse est une déesse.

-Il faudrait qu'Héphaistion aussi soit divin pour que ce soit le cas, fait Lysimaque.

Le roi reste silencieux. Il prend doucement l'enfant des bras de la nourrice et le pose contre son cœur. Les pleurs cessent instantanément. Il sourit, ferme à moitié les yeux et ne garde de regard fou que pour les obsidiennes de sa princesse. Tout est clair dans sa tête. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire : dire la vérité et s'y tenir. Et puis, personne sous cette tente ne révélera rien. Le roi relève les paupières et balaie ses interlocuteurs du regard. Il soupire.

-Héphaistion est le fils d'Aphrodite.

* * *

(1) Les coursiers qui se relaient le long de la route reliant Sardes à Suse ont des points de relais, garantissant une expédition rapide et efficace des messages.

(2) Citation attribuée à Alexandre le Grand.


	29. Chapitre 28 : la prise d'Ilion

Coucou!

Alors j'ai fait une petite bêtise dans le chapitre 25 : j'ai omis de mentionner qu'Alexandre et ses hommes ont été hébergés au Prytanée... En gros, il s'agit d'un temple où seules les élites sont admises, et il s'y donne de somptueux banquets. Voilà donc, j'ai apporté les modifications nécessaires.

A+ les philalexandroi!

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : la prise d'Ilion**

Lysimaque croise les bras. Il a toujours été revêche au premier abord et tendre au second. Ce qui implique qu'il peut être terriblement tranchant ou au contraire calme et bienveillant, quoi qu'une certaine autorité naturelle le démarque. Il choisit minutieusement ses alliés.

Mais, Philotas n'a aucune chance devant Lysimaque. Le Thessalien est meilleur que l'hipparque dans tous les domaines, et Aristote ne cessait de suggérer à Philotas de prendre exemple sur Lysimaque. Cependant, Abydos n'est pas Miéza, et la Perse n'est pas la Macédoine. Rien n'empêche les deux opposants de se battre, l'un de tuer l'autre, l'un de ramener sa tête ou de la lancer dans un ravin, l'un d'attacher son rival par la clavicule pour l'empêcher de fuir, de lui transpercer la langue d'aiguilles pour faire gicler le sang, puis de lui couper les oreilles et de lui scalper le crâne. Rien ne les empêche de faire appel aux dieux pour augmenter leur puissance et obtenir des pouvoirs terrifiants, de s'arracher l'âme et de s'envoyer dans la Pythie fertile.(1)

Toutefois, malgré cette opportunité, les deux opposants se font face, et sans aucune doute Lysimaque est déjà vainqueur. Il a toujours su mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres – et pratiquement jamais à son propre avantage, étrangement. Ainsi, il a su retrouver Philotas simplement en demandant à ses frères où il avait l'habitude de se rendre durant le jour. Évidemment, Nicanor et Hector ont insisté sur le fait qu'il ne se rendait sur ce plateau de montagne seul, car c'est son repaire et tous ses plans se trament à cet endroit. Lysimaque n'a pas été surpris : à Miéza encore, Philotas s'était accaparé la grange. Seul Alexandre osait y entrer, entraînant à sa suite Héphaistion. Philotas n'a jamais su pourquoi Alexandre voulait le déranger en bravant son interdit. Était-ce pour exhiber son rang? Pour montrer sa bravoure? Pour jouer au soldat vaillant devant Héphaistion, histoire de ressembler à un général puissant? Rien n'empêche que Philotas a toujours senti qu'Alexandre se prenait trop au sérieux, et que l'égalité entre les citoyens que prône Aristote n'était pas respectée. Philotas oublie toutefois que la Macédoine est une monarchie, à l'inverse de la plupart des cités grecques. Certes, l'assemblée macédonienne vote quelques motions du roi, mais l'assemblée est obligée par solidarité gouvernementale d'accepter les lois. Ainsi, un refus de l'assemblée envoie un message très clair au roi, mais ne peut pas l'empêcher de faire appliquer les lois refusées.

Et, Philotas aurait aimé avoir plus de pouvoir. Il aurait voulu un veto. Il appréciait particulièrement Attale, l'homme qui a su contrôler Philippe, et il désire par-dessus tout être un tel homme. Pour y parvenir, il emploie la même méthode que le chancelier : simplement, au lieu de dire à l'épouse du roi ce qu'elle doit faire, il le dira à Héphaistion. Et, pour que ses demandes n'essuient pas de refus, il a besoin d'établir un solide lien de confiance entre lui et l'Athénien. Pour ce faire, Philotas a tout prévu, tout analysé, du comportement du favori jusqu'à ses relations avec ses philoi. Il a su dénicher les meilleurs arguments et trouver une manière de faire plier l'autre à ses demandes, dans l'unique but de pouvoir être proche du favori. Rendu là, il pourra à son tour jouer les soldats héroïques comme le faisait Alexandre et augmenter sa valeur auprès du favori. Le principal serait de lui sauver la vie, ou mieux encore – car Philotas sait se mettre au courant – de sauver le favori d'un viol.

Le problème présentement est la simple figure de Lysimaque. Si Philotas laisse Héphaistion entre les mains du garde, il sera vu comme le méchant, comme celui qui a désobéi à son roi, celui qui a voulu corrompre le favori. Il doit obligatoirement se sortir de cette impasse.

-Je le ramenais au campement. Il s'est évanoui pendant que nous nous entrainions.

-Tu veux me faire croire que vous êtes tous les deux nus par pur hasard? gronde Lysimaque.

-Qui s'entraine dans ses vêtements?

-Héphaistion n'a jamais combattu nu.

-Tu oublies que nous sommes à présent des hommes et non des enfants.

Le garde serre la mâchoire.

-Peu importe.

-Pas du tout, et puis Héphaistion est en âge de décider pour lui-même, non?

-Je crois que tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire.

-Tu crois que je l'ai violé? Pour tout te dire, Lysimaque, je préfère les filles.

-Dépose Héphaistion au sol.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'il est inconscient? Je le ramène au campement.

-Je te suis.

-Comme un petit chien bien docile, se moque l'hipparque. Je devrais t'appeler Péritas.

Lysimaque garde son calme. Il laisse Philotas prendre les devants. _Comment lui faire avouer ce qu'il a fait?_ songe le garde. _Comment l'annoncer à Alexandre? Il est clair qu'il ment._

* * *

-Non, Toraj, je t'ai dit qu'on n'amène pas Javid avec nous.

-Il a besoin de moi pour survivre…

-Il n'aura qu'à suivre Asclépion, le coupe le roi.

-Toraj? Avec les esclaves? C'est un prince indien!

-Ah bon, et toi aussi tu es un prince indien, je suppose?

-Indien? Non! Moi, je suis originaire de Memphis, en Égypte, et j'ai été envoyé sur la côte d'Arabie avec plusieurs autres bâtards du pharaon sous ordre de la reine, puis dans le bassin du Gange, et je devais être rapatrié à Memphis sous ordre du pharaon, sauf que mon convoi a été capturé par des brigands dans le Maka, et j'ai été vendu au Grand Roi Artaxerxès comme esclave à Persépolis, et le Grand Roi en entendant mon histoire a fait de moi un homme libre ; il m'a offert de rentrer en Égypte, mais pour le remercier de sa grâce, j'ai choisi de rester avec lui.

-Heu… tu es un prince égyptien?

-Non, roi Alexandre, je suis un bâtard.

-Mais, tu portes le sang du pharaon?

-Pas nécessairement : la reine a entendu dire que certaines concubines avaient été engrossées par un autre que le pharaon, et elle a voulu faire chasser de telles rumeurs en nous chassant.

-Les concubines ne sont-elles pas de sang royal?

-Oui et non.

-Bon… Mais, peu importe si Javid est un prince indien, il ne vient pas à Ilion.

-Mon roi, je t'en prie!

-Il va nous faire des embrouilles.

-Et moi alors?

-Héphaistion a besoin de toi.

-Tu as besoin de Javid!

Le roi frissonne de dégoût.

-Oh non. Mais, dis-moi, ne te serais-tu pas un peu entiché de Javid?

L'eunuque rougit terriblement.

-Mon roi, je dirais que c'est le contraire.

Un courant d'air frais glisse sous le pavillon.

-Alexandre, je te ramène ton joujou préféré!

Le roi sursaute, se retourne vers l'entrée, et l'eunuque fait de même. Philotas et Héphaistion entrent. Le roi vient pour bondir vers son favori quand l'hipparque ouvre la bouche :

-Il vient de s'éveiller d'un évanouissement. Mieux vaut le laisser se reposer.

-Tu me l'as ramené… souffle le roi. Philotas, comment te remercier?

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel.

Lysimaque roule des yeux entre les pans. Philotas lui lance un sourire malin et quitte le pavillon. Alexandre étreint son philos.

-C'est quoi ce chiton jaune? fait-il. Je croyais que tu ne portais que les gris, les rouges et les bleus?

-C'est le mien, soupire Lysimaque. Quand j'ai trouvé Philotas et Héphaistion, ils étaient nus.

Alexandre cligne des yeux. Il dévisage son philos.

-On s'est entrainés, grince l'Athénien. Ne va pas penser d'autres choses.

-Je t'ai interdit!

Le roi l'agrippe par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? réplique le favori. J'ai l'air d'être ta femme?

Le roi perd contrôle, pousse l'Athénien au sol et l'observe de haut. Lysimaque fait un pas, s'arrête. Toraj fait mine de reculer. Le roi pointe du doigt le visage ébahi de son philos.

-Tu me dois tout, Héphaistion. Sans moi, tu n'es rien.

L'Athénien n'ose pas répondre. La prunelle bleue du roi brille. Hélios dans le ciel dévie sa route. Les nuages noirs recouvrent la voûte céleste. Le campement est plongé dans la noirceur. Les hommes courent à l'abri de la pluie. Les sômatophylaques entrent dans le pavillon et seuls deux braves Compagnons restent pour garder l'entrée.

Héphaistion se relève. Il garde le regard de biais.

-J'ai encore une chose à te dire, ajoute le roi.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Tu vas quand même écouter. Ton père est emprisonné à Pella.

-Et, tu ne m'as rien dit? s'écrie l'autre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec moi, tu l'aurais su avant.

-Je rentre immédiatement à Pella, déclare l'Athénien.

-Tu restes ici. Désobéis-moi une autre fois et je dis à Antipatros de couper un bras à ton père.

Héphaistion s'horrifie. Il recule sans s'en rendre compte et le roi s'avance vers lui.

-Ne me touche pas, s'effraie l'Athénien.

Dehors, la pluie tombe drue. Le favori se bute contre la table de conseil. Le roi le rejoint lentement et attrape ses poignets. Un éclair traverse le ciel, illumine les tentes. Le tonnerre gronde. Des ombres effrayantes glissent sur le visage du roi. Les éclairs et le tonnerre se succèdent comme s'ils rivalisaient. Zeus quitte son trône et se rend à la lunette donnant sur le monde des mortels. Il est surpris de la violence de l'orage.

Héphaistion est terrorisé.

-Ne me désobéis plus jamais, siffle le roi.

L'Athénien acquiesce en vitesse. Le roi relâche les poignets de son philos et le fixe un moment. Le tonnerre s'étouffe, les éclairs reviennent entre la main de Zeus.

-Tu es pâle. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin.

Le favori fait non de la tête.

-Toraj, occupe-toi de lui.

-Oui, mon roi.

Héphaistion retire une natte de son visage. Il se triture les mains. Alexandre presse son philos contre son cœur. La pluie cesse, les nuages se dispersent. Hélios ose jeter un œil sur le monde.

-Phai, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de moi. C'est dangereux, je dois te protéger. Mais pour ça, tu dois m'obéir. Il n'y a que moi qui sois bon pour toi, Phai. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?

Le roi cache son nez dans le cou de son philos.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi toute la journée. Dis-moi que tu comprends.

-Je comprends.

Alexandre est tout heureux. Il sourit, embrasse son philos et se recule comme si de rien n'était.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Alex.

Les sômatophylaques sortent discrètement. Lysimaque retient Peithon et Arrhibas.

-Trouvez Philotas et fais-le souffrir. Dites-lui que s'il a un problème, au lieu de créer des ennuis à Héphaistion, qu'il vienne directement me voir. Moi, je m'en vais trouver Parménion. Il doit resserrer la bride de son fils.

Ils se divisent. Le roi garde un bras autour des épaules de son favori.

-Philippe dit que Calliope mourra bientôt si elle ne garde pas son lait.

-Depuis quand elle ne garde plus son lait? s'effraie l'autre.

Alexandre s'étonne.

-Jamais je ne l'ai vu garder sa nourriture.

-Elle a tout gardé durant le trajet entre Tarse et ici. Qu'est-ce que le médecin peut faire?

-Rien. Je crois que Calliope devrait goûter au nectar.

-Je t'en prie, j'ai eu ma dose de querelles avec les dieux…

-Je vais demander son appui à ta protectrice Athéna. Je veux que tu le fasses avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?

-Nous mettrons un peu de notre sang dans ma coupe en or, puis du lait chaud. Je te couvrirai d'huile et tu feras de même pour moi, et c'est dans le temple d'Athéna à Ilion que nous ferons libation.

-Ilion? Tu veux prendre la ville?

-On peut dire ça

-Tu veux amener Calliope?

-Non. Aussi, tu dois te reposer pour demain. Je vais rester avec toi le temps que tu manges, et ensuite tu iras dormir.

-Alex, j'ai vingt-et-un ans. La sieste, je m'en passe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit?

-Hein?

-On a dit que tu m'obéissais, grince le roi.

L'Athénien acquiesce lentement. Il s'assoit à la table et fixe le bois.

-Quand vais-je ravoir ma liberté?

-Tu perds ta liberté au profit de ta protection. À moins que tu veules que la situation à Thèbes se reproduise?

-Alex, je t'en prie, ne m'en parle pas.

-Dans ce cas, obéis-moi.

Le roi embrasse la joue de son philos et quitte son pavillon. Il ira lui-même aux chariots pour récupérer la ration du matin de son philos. Toraj ose alors trouver son protégé et s'assoir avec lui.

-Ishtion, je t'en prie, fais comme le roi Alexandre te demande.

-Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Pourquoi a-t-il changé?

-C'est à cause de Thèbes, Ishtion. Le roi Alexandre est encore affecté.

-Il ne devrait pas. J'ai mis une croix sur ça, il devrait le faire lui aussi.

-Fais attention à toi, c'est mon dernier conseil.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Toraj?

-Montre au roi Alexandre que tu n'as pas besoin de sa protection.

-Comment?

-Commence par reprendre ton apparence de soldat.

-Tu refuses que je m'entraine.

-Mange d'abord, et quand tu cesseras de t'évanouir, tu t'entraineras. Puis, tranquillement, tu pourras discuter avec le roi Alexandre.

-Manger… Tu crois que Calliope fait la grève de la faim elle aussi?

-Voyons, Ishtion… Shalliope est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

-Et, qu'est-ce que je fais si elle n'est pas l'enfant d'Alexandre? Elle porte sur son épaule le sceau de Babylone.

-Ce n'est qu'une tache, Ishtion. Ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Ecbatane.

Darius est assis derrière le rideau transparent, comme à tous les soirs. Devant lui, la même table en marbre et les mêmes couverts en or. La coupe, le bol, le vase. Face à lui, une autre série de couverts, mais pas d'hôte. Depuis longtemps, les Grands Rois mangent seuls, sauf à quelques rares occasions où ils participent à des banquets, ce qui coûta justement la vie à Artaxerxès son prédécesseur.

Toutefois, il est coutume qu'une personne ou deux accompagnent le Grand Roi à sa table privée, derrière le rideau transparent le séparant du reste des invités. Ce peut-être sa mère, une épouse, un frère, voire une sœur ; bref une personne avec un statut particulier.

Et ce soir, cette personne avec un statut particulier n'est pas assise face à Darius comme elle l'a fait durant les derniers mois. Elle ne touchera pas non plus à ses couverts, et elle n'avalera pas une goutte de vin. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude de toute manière, mais comment le Grand Roi aurait-il pu ne rien servir à l'unique personne qu'il permet à sa table?

Le Grand Roi a reçu dans la journée un homme très sympathique, pieux et respectueux. Cet homme a juré avoir vu le favori, sans toutefois s'en rendre compte sur le moment. Il a dit avoir vu deux hommes de petite taille, aux voix aiguës et aux cheveux noirs nattés serrés, puis un homme dans la cinquantaine, silencieux, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, sans une ride, le teint médian et les mains écorchées. Puis, le favori, bijou entre autant de têtes semblables. Et, le Grand Roi a demandé comment il se faisait que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué leur présence, car un quatuor se remarque plus facilement qu'une personne solo. Et, l'homme a répondu que les quatre hommes étaient entrés dans son auberge cachés dans des capuchons – sauf l'homme dans la cinquantaine – et qu'ils sont repartis vers midi, heure à laquelle son auberge est habituellement vide. Le témoignage plongea le Grand Roi dans l'agacement, et il voulut faire décapiter l'aubergiste pour punir son ignorance. Cependant, l'homme réussit à placer que sa femme avait aidé le favori à avoir son enfant, et que sans elle, le favori aurait pu mourir. Le Grand Roi, scandalisé, remercia fortement l'aubergiste et voulut savoir dans quelle direction le quatuor s'était ensuite dirigé. L'homme répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, et le Grand Roi le tua alors. Pourquoi se présenter devant le Grand Roi si on ne sait pas de quoi on parle?

Darius soupire. L'Égypte est pratiquement sécurisée, mais les insurrections naissent et meurent à tout bout de champ dans l'empire. Rien de bien particulier, mais la Grèce est étonnamment calme depuis quelques temps. Et, ses espions ne sont toujours pas revenus d'Athènes. Cependant, un message urgent de Memnon de Rhodes lui a été remis dans la journée : le roi de Macédoine et ses troupes ont franchi les Dardanelles. Il est d'une évidence absolue pour Darius qu'Héphaistion est présentement au campement macédonien, mais il refuse de croire que son favori s'y est rendu de son plein gré. Il conserve l'hypothèse qu'une troupe envoyée par le roi de Macédoine a forcé le jeune homme à rejoindre le campement : n'avait-il pas reçu un collier accompagné d'une demande en mariage? Le roi de Macédoine a dû prendre les choses en main, et peut-être a-t-il même orchestré la fuite de Suse? L'aubergiste était-il l'un de ses hommes, faisant semblant de provenir de Tarse? Sa décapitation prend tout son sens à présent.

Le Grand Roi a décidé d'être plus malin qu'Alexandre. Il montera quelques troupes dans la Phrygie sous le commandement du Rhodien, lequel connait bien la côte d'Asie Mineure, et Memnon n'aura qu'à effrayer les Macédoniens pour capturer le favori et son enfant. Le général l'ayant déjà rencontré, tout devrait bien se dérouler.

Darius s'ennuie. Il fixe ses couverts sans intérêt. Une forme s'agenouille dans le coin de la salle.

-Tu peux approcher, Bagoas.

L'eunuque s'avance, timide.

-Tu veux des nouvelles d'Héphaistion?

L'eunuque acquiesce.

-Assieds-toi.

Ils échangent un regard lourd. L'eunuque ne trouve pas l'habituelle flamme dans les prunelles du Grand Roi.

-Héphaistion a eu son enfant – mon enfant – et les Macédoniens les ont enlevés. D'ici un mois, ils devraient être de retour parmi nous. Je suis impatient… Tu veux parler?

-Que feras-tu si l'enfant n'est pas le tien?

-Les devins ne peuvent pas se tromper, Bagoas.

* * *

-Rien qu'une tache? Tu en es sûr? souffle l'Athénien.

-Certain. Je peux aller la chercher si tu veux.

-Chercher qui? s'enquit le roi en entrant.

Il a une besace à l'épaule, les provisions à l'intérieur, et entre ses bras sa princesse.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, fait l'Athénien.

-Évidemment. Et si nous allions au salon pour une fois?

Ils s'y rendent, et Toraj les laisse en tête à tête. Les philoi s'assoient côte à côte, et l'Athénien demande à tenir la princesse. Le roi accepte.

-Quelqu'un a mangé ta ration de ce matin, grince le roi. Je vais étriper ce glouton… Bref, je t'ai ramené ma ration de ce soir, et tantôt tu prendras aussi la tienne.

Le favori acquiesce. Le roi amène à ses lèvres un morceau de pain à l'huile d'olive.

-Tu manges tout, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Alex, soupire l'autre.

Le roi sourit. Son philos lui obéit sans rechigner et avale tout ce qu'il lui présente. Les yeux baissés sur sa princesse, il caresse doucement sa petite tête velue. Quelque chose retient son attention. Là, sur le petit crâne, un cheveu noir. L'Athénien se mord la lèvre. _Par Apollon, pas ça!_

-Phai? Ça va?

-Oui, bredouille-t-il. C'est la nourriture. Je me sens… lourd…

-Tu dois dormir. Je prépare tout pour demain, ne te préoccupe de rien. Je te réveillerai pour ton prochain repas.

Le favori acquiesce et se lève. Il fixe avec horreur le cheveu noir de son enfant.

-Alex, je veux dormir avec Calliope.

-D'accord, mais je laisse Javid dans la chambre pour l'emporter si elle commence à pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'on te dérange dans ton sommeil.

-Entendu.

* * *

Philotas trouve la tente de Cratère. Il entre et trouve sa bande réunie autour d'une partie de polis.

-Quelqu'un…

Il s'effondre, les jambes défoncées, une côte brisée, le nez crochie, les yeux déjà violets.

-Philotas! s'écrient-ils.

-Qui t'a fait ça? le rattrape Nicanor.

-Peithon et Arrhibas, souffle-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Laisse faire les questions, intervient Cratère. Il faut le soigner immédiatement.

* * *

Alexandre envoie Javid aider Toraj à finaliser les bagages. Il a décidé qu'il n'introniserait pas sa princesse devant l'armée et qu'il valait mieux que ses hommes n'en sachent rien pour le moment. Il veut consolider le mensonge à dire avant de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant.

Le roi se dénude et s'allonge aux côtés de son philos. Il l'observe un moment en silence, les bras repliés autour de sa princesse. L'enfant a les yeux ouverts. Elle est fascinée par l'œil bleu du roi. Alexandre sourit doucement, reporte son regard sur son philos. Il le désire ardemment. Le roi s'oblige à fermer les yeux. Il glisse une main entre ses cuisses et s'offre son plaisir.

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux. Sa princesse a échappé un pleur. Le roi la cueille délicatement et la berce, quitte la chambre. Le pavillon est plongé dans les ténèbres. Alexandre trouve Javid endormi dans les compartiments du fond. Le roi le réveille doucement et lui remet sa princesse. L'eunuque s'assoit et la prend contre lui. Alexandre franchit le salon et trouve Toraj prêt dans l'entrée, vérifiant les besaces.

-Le compte est bon?

-Oui, mon roi.

-Quelle est l'heure?

-Presque quatre heures, je dirais.

-Parfait. Prépare les chevaux, je te rejoins devant les portes avec Héphaistion.

Le roi fait demi-tour vers la chambre. Il s'assoit en bordure de la couche et caresse les nattes de son philos.

-Phai, je préfère quand tu as les cheveux détachés.

L'Athénien marmonne, retourne la tête, entrouvre un œil.

-Debout, Phai. On prend Ilion dans la matinée.

-Mmm...

Il se lève. La tête lui tourne, il s'assoit.

-Donne-moi cinq minutes, Alex.

Le roi se lève et se vêt. Il ramène un chiton, un ceinturon et des sandales pour son philos. Ils prennent leurs armes et enfilent leur armure.

-C'est lourd, se plaint l'Athénien.

-Phai, c'est la même armure que tu portes depuis la campagne en Illyrie.

Ils quittent le pavillon. Les sômatophylaques ont érigé un barrage, leurs lances pointées vers le roi et son favori.

-C'est quoi ça? grince Alexandre.

-Tu ne peux pas partir seul à Ilion, déclare Lysimaque. Nous venons.

-J'y vais uniquement avec Héphaistion, réplique le roi. Relevez vos lances, c'est un ordre.

Tous obéissent malgré eux. Alexandre prend la main de son philos et le tire à sa suite. Ils franchissent les fortifications alors que la nuit est encore noire ; ils rejoignent Toraj.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux chevaucher? s'inquiète le roi.

-Oui.

Le roi arrête son philos avant qu'il ne monte à cheval.

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Le roi ouvre la paume. Entre ses doigts, un pendentif bleu. Il fait encore trop sombre pour bien discerner la forme.

-C'est une fleur épanouie, déclare le roi. Je veux que tu la portes tout le temps, c'est capital. Je t'ai toujours vu comme tu voulais qu'on te voie, et malheureusement trop peu l'ont fait. Il est très important pour moi que ton esprit et ton corps soient en harmonie, et c'est pour cela que je comptais t'offrir une seconde version de ton pendentif, symbolisant la fin de tes tourments.

Le roi passe le fin lacet de cuir au cou de son philos et cache le pendentif sous son armure.

-Je t'ai demandé il y a plusieurs mois si tu voulais unir ta vie et la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu lire ta réponse. Dis-le-moi maintenant, Phai. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le roi cueille les mains de son philos. L'Athénien ne sait que répondre. Il est pris de court. _On ne peut pas se marier. Il veut me donner le choix, mais hier encore il me forçait à lui obéir. Comment peut-il changer si rapidement? Et je l'aime tellement…_

-Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons faire cela.

-On peut.

-Si nous faisons cela, si nous trouvons un moyen de nous lier ainsi… Y a-t-il seulement un moyen?

-Je l'inventerai.

Leurs regards fusionnent.

« I only smile when I'm with you  
I spend all day missing you  
I'm love struck in your head  
Every thought, every breathe

You've turned this boy into a man  
I promise to love you like no one can  
Here we are hand in hand  
My dream came true, now I'm your man… »

(_Lovestruck_, Blood on the Dance Floor)

L'Athénien glisse ses doigts entre ceux du roi.

-Et si on allait prendre Ilion?

Le roi s'excite. Les philoi montent à cheval.

-On fait la course? propose Alexandre avec un large sourire.

-Bucéphale né de Poséidon contre un cheval susien miniature?

-Je te laisserai des chances.

-Dans tes rêves!

Ils talonnent leurs montures. Derrière eux, Toraj esquisse un sourire.

Sur l'une de tours de guet, une sentinelle décide de quitter son poste. Elle dévale les marches de la tour, traverse le campement jusqu'au pavillon royal et interpelle les gardes.

-Le roi a quitté le campement sans escorte, annonce-t-il.

-Nous sommes au courant.

-Doit-on envoyer une garde rapprochée?

-Non. L'armée repart à l'aube comme prévue, sur les traces du roi.

* * *

-Alex, je veux garder mon poste.

-Oui, mais tu pourras te battre quand je jugerai que tu seras en état de le faire.

-C'est incohérent.

-Incohérent? s'ébahit le roi. Tu es affaibli.

-Celui qui est vraiment un héros au combat, celui-là doit tenir, et de toutes ses forces, qu'il blesse ou soit blessé.(2)

-Tu cites Ulysse.

-Exactement. Je serai un héros, Alex.

-Quand tu seras en mesure de te battre, je te laisserai te battre.

Le favori soupire. Sur leur gauche, Aurore les salue. Le paysage est vierge, le ciel est éblouissant, et jamais les compères n'ont jamais exploré de terre aussi lointaine. Hélios monte sur son char.

Au campement, Parménion et Eumène prennent en charge les opérations et réunissent les hommes hors des murs. Une garnison est désignée pour rester à Abydos.

Bucéphale ralentit. Il sent la présence d'un troupeau de chevaux, il sent les terres agricoles et les éleveurs. Alexandre balaie l'horizon des yeux. Sur une colline, des murailles apparaissent, et ce qui semble être une épave trône dans la baie sur la droite. L'écume jette sur le rivage des bulles transparentes. Alexandre se sent revivre la guerre d'Ilion. Il se sent franchir les nefs noires et soulever des armes forgées par les dieux. Il se sent vainqueur et possesseur, comme si les clefs d'Ilion étaient déjà à son ceinturon.

La plage est nette, sans impureté, intouchée. Elle appartient aux Grecs, mais la colline s'est soumise à la domination perse, et Alexandre ne peut pas l'accepter. Alexandre se sent Achille et Agamemnon, le héros et le commandant, il se sent Ménélas et Ulysse, le trompé et le rusé, il se sent l'armée entière au bout des doigts. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Les murailles sont immenses, la ville est impressionnante, et le roi se sent déjà emprunter le char et les chevaux d'Hélios matinal pour faire quatre fois le tour des murailles, Darius attaché derrière le char.

Il esquisse un sourire. Héphaistion le remarque.

-Pourquoi tu ricanes?

-Je me fais des histoires.

-Raconte.

Il raconte.

-Tu crois pouvoir prendre l'empire de Darius en dix ans? Comme les Grecs ont pris Ilion en dix ans?

-Tout à fait.

-N'es-tu pas un peu prétentieux?

-Pas du tout.

L'Athénien sourit.

Entre les larges portes, une cinquantaine de gardes intercepte les voyageurs, qu'ils entrent ou qu'ils sortent. Le roi s'arrête pour observer la dynamique, et son favori en fait autant. Toraj reste en retrait. Une délégation à cheval les rejoint.

-Depuis quand les portes des villes sont autant gardées? chuchote Héphaistion en rajustant son casque.

-Je poserai la question, déclare le roi.

Un homme se démarque de la délégation.

-Qui êtes-vous? s'enquit-il en persan.

Alexandre bredouille. Le persan enseigné par les maîtres de Miéza est très loin dans sa mémoire. _Il est pourtant de son devoir d'être irréprochable_, songe Héphaistion.

-Voici Alexandre le troisième, roi de Macédoine, porteur du sang d'Achille, clame le favori. Il vient négocier la reddition de la ville.

Le roi lance un regard noir à son philos.

-Je suis Pirros, déclare l'homme, et je parle au nom de la prêtresse du temple d'Apollon. S'il est vrai que tu es Alexandre portant le snag d'Achille, alors tu dois savoir que le dieu a révélé à la prêtresse que tu viendrais un jour prendre la ville, mais que tu devrais réussir une épreuve imposée par Apollon pour gagner Ilion.

_Encore Apollon_, s'ennuie le roi. _Mais, cette histoire de prêtresse tombe à pic._

-J'accepte l'épreuve, déclare-t-il avec un terrible accent.

-Alexandre, on parle ici de la fourberie d'Apollon! fait le favori en macédonien.

-Qui es-tu? pose Pirros en observant l'Athénien.

-Il est mon fidèle compagnon et général, déclare le roi.

Pirros acquiesce. Il lance quelques ordres à ses hommes, lesquels font demi-tour.

-Je te propose de me suivre, roi Alexandre.

L'homme fait faire demi-tour à sa monture, et il guide les philoi vers la ville.

-Pourquoi les portes sont autant gardées? s'enquit le roi.

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Le Grand Roi a ordonné que toutes les villes soient fouillées. Même les villes grecques qui refusent d'accepter la domination perse ont reçu des troupes royales sensées passer chaque habitant et chaque voyageur en revue. Cependant, toi étant le roi que la prêtresse d'Apollon attend, le libérateur, celui qui enfin affranchira Ilion de la Perse, alors les gardes ne devraient pas te bousculer.

Et, en effet, sous la garde de Pirros, les philoi réussissent à passer sans être fouillés.

Alexandre est tout fou. Il retire son casque pour mieux admirer la ville, les gens, et l'acropole tout au fond. Les temples y sont regroupés. Le roi ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. La ville, même changée, sera bientôt sienne. _Apollon est avec moi. Il me fera aisément passer son épreuve. Ensuite, je trouverai le temple d'Athéna._

Un coursier rejoint Pirros et lui murmure quelque chose. L'homme s'arrête et se retourne vers les deux philoi. Héphaistion sent la panique le gagner. _On m'a reconnu._

-Le roi souhaite rencontrer celui qui dit descendre d'Achille, déclare Pirros.

-Guide-moi jusqu'à lui, accepte Alexandre.

Héphaistion sent le piège se refermer autour de lui. Il laisse Alexandre prendre les devants et reste aux côtés de Toraj, terriblement nerveux. La troupe contourne l'acropole. Un groupe armé les dépasse. L'Athénien sent que son cœur va le lâcher. _Ils savent que je suis ici, ils sont là pour me ramener à Suse, c'est un piège et Alexandre s'est jeté dedans la tête première!_

Il serre la bride se son cheval à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Tu vas bien? souffle Toraj.

Pas le temps de répondre. Ils arrivent au palais. Alexandre et Pirros descendent les premiers, puis Héphaistion et Toraj suivent. On s'occupe de leurs chevaux et un esclave est même assigné au transport de leurs besaces. Héphaistion se triture les mains. _Ils nous accordent trop d'égards. Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. D'abord, nous entrons sans être fouillés, ensuite le roi veut immédiatement nous voir… comme si son horaire le lui permettait… et maintenant nous sommes servis comme de vrais princes… _Toraj défait discrètement les mains de son protégé.

-Pourquoi es-tu nerveux?

L'autre ne répond pas. Le trio est mené à la salle d'audience. Une foule s'y masse, curieuse, et au fond le roi est très bien installé, entouré de gardes. Alexandre se rend jusqu'au centre de la salle. Pirros reste en retrait avec Héphaistion et Toraj. Le roi se fait poli.

-Bienvenue, voyageur. Je suis Triphtéron, roi d'Ilion. Tu dis être le descendant d'Achille?

-Je le suis, acquiesce l'autre.

-Prouve-le-moi, et tu pourras t'essayer à l'épreuve d'Apollon.

-Ma mère porte le sang de Néoptolème, celui qui vient d'Achille, déclare Alexandre. Et, Zeus m'a béni. Vois-tu mon œil bleu? Il m'a été offert par le Père Olympien lui-même.

-Ce n'est rien de très concluant.

Alexandre s'ébahit. Le monarque s'amuse de son air abattu.

-Il semble malheureusement pour toi que tu n'aies pas réussi à me convaincre.

-Quoi? vocifère le roi.

Les nuages se massent dehors.

-Oserais-tu dire que je ne porte pas le sang d'Achille, que je ne suis pas béni de Zeus?

-En effet. Gardes, exécutez-les tous les trois.

Alexandre rugit, dégaine son épée. Héphaistion fait de même. Il est courbaturé de la veille. Le roi enfile son casque et se précipite avec furie vers Triphtéron. Héphaistion brandit sa lame face aux gardes l'encerclant. Les épées plongent. Apollon insuffle sa force au jeune homme. Il décapite deux hommes, fend les armures, transperce les cœurs. Les corps s'affalent un à un, les nobles sont terrifiés et les plus braves osent à peine dégainer.

Alexandre tranche tout ce qui se met sur son chemin, parvient au trône, et sous les cris horrifiés de la salle, engage le combat contre le roi. Les nuages s'assombrissent, un éclair traverse le ciel.

-Dis une fois de plus que je ne suis pas d'Achille et tu mourras, usurpateur!

Il désarme aisément Triphtéron et pointe sa lame vers son cou. Le tonnerre gronde.

-Je le concède, murmure le roi d'Ilion. Tu es d'Achille.

-Pleutre, lâche Alexandre. Tu renies tes propres lois et ton propre honneur!

Il transperce la gorge offerte. C'est la panique dans la salle d'audience. Les portes se referment soudainement, et tous sont prisonniers à l'intérieur. La foudre touche le sol près de la ville. La tempête s'abat. Héphaistion a décimé la moitié de la salle, alors qu'Alexandre s'assoit sur le trône et observe la scène, tentant de réprimer sa colère. _Moi, ne pas être d'Achille? Moi, ne pas être un dieu? _L'orage ne faiblit pas. L'Athénien achève le dernier garde et se jette sur les nobles.

-Phai, n'est-ce pas exagérer? lance le roi, ennuyé.

-Je venge Patrocle! crie l'autre.

Le roi esquisse un sourire sardonique. Sous ses yeux, les innocents tombent comme des feuilles d'automne. Quand enfin l'Athénien termine sa besogne et que la force d'Apollon le quitte, il échappe son épée et tombe à genoux. Son souffle est court, il enlève son casque et passe son bras sur son front pour essuyer la sueur. Le sang coule sur les dalles bleues. Les éclairs s'y réfléchissent. Les portes s'ouvrent. Nul n'ose entrer. Héphaistion se relève, remet son casque et rejoint Alexandre. Il se poste directement à côté du trône. Les gardes font un pas dans la salle, terrifiés.

-Je suis le nouveau roi, déclare Alexandre. Cependant, on dit que sera roi celui qui saura réussir l'épreuve d'Apollon, aussi je désire m'y plier immédiatement. J'exige qu'on m'escorte au temple d'Apollon.

Les gardes obéissent. Alexandre prend au doigt du défunt roi le sceau de la ville et le remet à son favori.

-Sois mon chancelier.

Le roi prend les devants. Héphaistion passe son bras autour des épaules de Toraj et l'amène avec lui.

-Tu vas bien? s'enquit-il.

L'eunuque bredouille, stupéfié.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre ainsi, Ishtion.

L'orage s'apaise peu à peu, et quand le roi pose le pied hors du palais, la pluie cesse. Les rues sont vides, l'acropole est dénudée. Des coursiers courent avertir les prêtresses de la venue du libérateur. Alexandre est radieux. Il gravit l'acropole en prenant bien le temps d'admirer la ville de Priam. Une haie cérémoniale précède le hall hypostyle du temple. Le roi la franchit avec présomption et grimpe les quelques marches de grès. Il pénètre le hall. Une femme entièrement voilée s'écrie, s'effondre au sol comme si l'Hadès s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

-Achille! Épargne-moi!

Alexandre tourne la tête vers son philos, flatté. Héphaistion lâche Toraj et rejoint le roi.

-Tu ne réponds pas, Achille, souffle-t-elle. Ton courroux serait-il apaisé?

-Elle te parle, murmure l'Athénien.

-Je sais, réplique le roi.

Pirros apparait et présente les deux philoi à la prêtresse.

-Le roi Alexandre et son fidèle compagnon.

-Un fils de Zeus et un fils d'Aphrodite! Tous deux amants d'Apollon! Ah, mais, Achille, épargne-moi ta colère!

Alexandre cligne des yeux, surpris. Il aide la femme à se relever. Celle-ci se tait alors. Elle retire ses voiles de son visage et lève les paupières. Les philoi s'horrifient : ses yeux sont crevés!

-Là, pointe la prêtresse, je vois un œil de foudre.

Alexandre échange un regard avec son philos. Héphaistion hausse les épaules. La prêtresse le pointe soudainement.

-Là, je vois un regard creux comme l'Hadès, et une crinière du feu éternel. Tu mourras le premier, Patrocle, et tu souffriras terriblement dans les flammes de la maladie.

-Assez de prophéties, déclare Alexandre.

-Achille, prompt et implacable! Apollon t'offre Ilion si tu inhales son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? s'éberlue le roi.

Pirros s'avance.

-Cela veut dire que tu dois respirer les vapeurs du temple. Tous ceux qui s'y sont essayés en sont morts.

-Très bien, acquiesce Alexandre. Qu'on m'y conduise.

_C'est un piège_, note le roi. Un regard avec son favori lui indique que celui-ci a songé à la même chose. _Je ne peux cependant pas me désister maintenant._

La prêtresse se lève et rabaisse son voile sur ses orbites vides. Elle guide le roi dans la chambre de prière où une modeste statue d'Apollon trône. Ils passent derrière l'autel et descendent dans un conduit. Héphaistion suit le roi, Pirros aussi, une dizaine de gardes de même.

Ils atteignent une caverne exiguë où une mince cheminée permet l'aération. Le sol est balafré d'une longue fissure d'où s'échappent des vapeurs immondes.

-Achille, agenouille-toi et inspire le souffle du dieu.

Le roi s'exécute. Héphaistion se triture les mains. À peine Alexandre a-t-il penché la tête au-dessus des vapeurs qu'il s'effondre, asphyxié. Hépahsition s'écrie, sa voix résonne dans la caverne. Ils deviennent tous sourds l'espace d'un instant. Les gardes retiennent l'Athénien de secourir le roi.

-Alexandre!

* * *

Parménion met ses mains en visière. Il longe la baie avec les hommes. Pas la moindre trace de murailles, ni de sabots de cheval dans le sable. Un orage les a surpris et il est reparti aussi vite. Les hommes sont trempés.

Parménion en veut terriblement aux sômatophylaques d'avoir laissé le roi et son favori quitter seuls le campement. _Ils sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est._ Le vieux général peste. Il ne comprend pas la nouvelle génération avide d'aventures et de conquêtes. Le but de Philippe était simplement d'assurer son pouvoir en Macédoine et de garantir la prospérité au royaume : n'est-ce pas le devoir d'un roi? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'Alexandre fait à jouer les héros à Ilion?

_Il est encore un enfant._

Parménion permet une pause aux troupes. Il réunit l'État-major pour faire le point. Il a décidé qu'ils allaient assiéger Ilion pour forcer la ville à cracher le roi.

* * *

Alexandre ouvre les yeux. Dans la brume, il aperçoit un regard verdoyant et des cheveux blonds comme les blés. _Apollon?_

-C'est moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je devais te remettre quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Une corne d'abondance.

Le roi s'ébahit.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour Calliope.

Alexandre entrouvre les lèvres, le dieu l'interrompt.

-Je te remets cette corne de nectar, mais en échange je t'interdis de vénérer Athéna.

-Pourquoi?

-Ilion m'appartient et j'exige le culte unique dans ma ville.

-Très bien.

Un sourire apparait dans la brume. Deux mains jaillissent et tendent une petite corne annelée d'or.

Le roi se réveille dans la caverne exiguë. Il tousse, s'éloigner du souffle. Il est seul. Entre ses mains, la corne. Il sourit et prend le conduit menant au temple. Il contourne l'autel et la statue, trouve son philos les yeux clos priant le dieu, et Toraj à plat ventre faisant de même.

-Phai, tu pries pour rien.

L'Athénien ouvre les yeux. Il s'exclame, saute entre les bras d'Alexandre.

-Tu as réussi!

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

L'Athénien embrasse le roi. Ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles.

-Viens dehors. La prêtresse a réuni le peuple, elle a prédit ta réussite!

-D'accord.

Ils sortent et trouvent au bas de l'acropole la population réunie, écoutant la voix puissante de la prêtresse. Celle-ci devine la présence d'Alexandre. Elle l'intronise au peuple. Un éclair traverse les nuages, mais le tonnerre ne gronde pas. L'œil divin du roi s'illumine. Le peuple est parcouru d'un frisson.

Au même moment, un coursier affolé rejoint Pirros et lui annonce que la ville est encerclée par une armée. L'homme court alors auprès du nouveau roi et lui demande d'intervenir.

Alexandre y consent. La garde l'escorte au bas de l'acropole. On lui amène Bucéphale, et il est emmené aux portes Scées. Hors des murailles, Alexandre rassure immédiatement Pirros : c'est son armée, et elle ne va certainement pas assiéger la ville. Un coursier repart dans la ville annoncer la nouvelle. Héphaistion et Toraj, à pied, suivent Alexandre.

Parménion s'avance avec les sômatophylaques.

-Alexandre?

-Parménion, la ville est prise!

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

-Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie. Fais installer le campement, je retourne à l'intérieur des murs. Je veux visiter la ville.

Le général envoie la garde royale suivre le roi. Lui restera avec l'armée pour monter le campement sur la plage. Alexandre est fier. Il tourne la tête vers son favori.

-Phai, j'aimerais que tu emmènes ceci au campement.

Il tend la corne d'abondance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une corne de nectar que m'a remis Apollon dans le temple. Interdiction de prier Athéna, est-ce bien clair? Apollon nous protège, il veille sur Calliope.

L'Athénien hausse un sourcil. Il cueille la corne et prend la direction du campement, Toraj sur ses talons. Le roi est rejoint par ses philoi. La bande entre dans la ville avec engouement.

Pirros intercepte Héphaistion.

-Je t'ai vu sans ton casque dans la salle d'audience.

L'Athénien plante son regard dans celui de Pirros.

-Tu es celui que les Immortels recherchent, ajoute l'homme.

Héphaistion reste silencieux. L'homme fait mine de s'éloigner, l'Athénien attrape son poignet.

-Un mot et tu es mort.

Pirros se défait. Il retourne entre les murs. Héphaistion l'observe un moment. _J'aurais peut-être dû le tuer._

L'Athénien se rend au campement. Les fortifications sont en cours d'installation, le pavillon royal est toutefois déjà monté. Le médecin Philippe intercepte le favori, la princesse entre les bras.

-Héphaistion, je dois te parler de quelque ch…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, mon philos. Apollon nous a offert un remède, le voici.

Le favori remet la corne d'abondance au médecin.

-C'est du nectar. Nourris Calliope et veille à ce qu'elle grandisse bien.

-Je dois te parler d'autre chose.

-Allons sous le pavillon.

Ils y entrent et s'assoient à la table.

-Alors, Philippe?

-Aristandre est entré dans ma tente durant la nuit de ce matin. Il était en transe, et il m'a murmuré à l'oreille qu'une tache souille plus que la peau : elle souille l'âme. J'ai immédiatement fait le lien avec la tache sur l'épaule de Calliope.

L'Athénien se triture nerveusement les mains.

-Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

-Héphaistion, cette enfant a les cheveux noirs.

-Non, c'est une illusion.

-Héphaistion, répète le médecin.

L'Athénien panique, se lève, se prend la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je dis à Alexandre?

-Calme-toi.

-Que je me calme? crie-t-il.

-Oui. J'ai une solution.

L'Athénien s'immobilise. Le médecin ouvre la bouche :

-Toraj et moi avons beaucoup discuté récemment, et il a approfondi mes connaissances sur une recette celte servant à pâlir les cheveux.

-L'eau de chaux? fait le jeune homme.

-Exactement. En attendant de trouver une véritable solution, l'eau de chaux semble être la seule option qui puisse empêcher le roi Alexandre de commettre l'irréparable.

Le favori acquiesce, le regard rivé sur son enfant.

-Fais-le, Philippe. Fais-le pendant qu'Alexandre n'est pas ici.

Le médecin quitte le pavillon sans un mot de plus. Toraj pose une main dans le dos de son protégé.

-Je suis certain qu'on se trompe, Ishtion. Viens, allons rejoindre le roi Alexandre dans la ville.

-Attendons qu'il jette les Immortels dehors.

-D'accord. Et si je m'occupais un peu de ta tête?

* * *

Il a dix-neuf ans, il porte la simple tunique de toile et le pantalon. L'Immortel lui tend le paquet. Sohrab le cueille et le cache dans son sac à bandoulière. Il passe une main dans sa crinière fournie et esquisse un sourire. Son visage anguleux traduit des traits félins, nets et aiguisés. L'Immortel dévie le regard, troublé.

-Viens, Atash.

Sohrab prend les devants et un petit chat se glisse entre ses jambes. Il se dirige au campement macédonien plus bas sur la plage. Arrivé devant l'entrée principale, il ralentit, croyant que des gardes l'arrêteront, mais les Macédoniens sont foudroyés devant lui. Sohrab parvient ainsi à entrer sans encombre. _Plus qu'à trouver Javid._

Il aperçoit le pavillon royal aux bandes rouges et noires, aux fanions arborant l'étoile argéade. Devant, deux gardes. Le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Il réussira bien à trouver Javid.

Sa peau blanche comme du quartz, à peine rosée, rivalise avec ses cheveux de sel. Le soleil fait briller sa peau d'un éclat adamantin et ses yeux soulignés de khôl sont impossibles à manquer. Ses prunelles violacées lui confèrent un aspect divin que nul ne saurait déprécier. Les gardes le fixent.

-Je suis Sohrab, s'annonce-t-il en grec, et je cherche Javid.

Les gardes ne se méfient pas une seule seconde. L'un entre immédiatement sous le pavillon. L'autre échappe sa lance sans s'en rendre compte. Il est pétrifié comme si Méduse elle-même l'avait dévisagé. Sohrab soulève le petit chat. La bête est noire et ses prunelles sont jaunes. Elle a bon caractère, elle est très affectueuse. Le garde réapparaît avec Javid. L'eunuque s'étrangle.

-Sohrab?

-J'ai fui Ecbatane, déclare-t-il. Aide-moi, je t'en prie.

-Le Grand Roi est à Ecbatane?

-Oui.

-Javid, à qui parles-tu? s'enquit Toraj en sortant à son tour.

Il échappe sa mâchoire devant la beauté du jeune homme.

-Je suis Sohrab, se présente-t-il.

-Et moi, Toraj, sourit l'eunuque en frottant ses mains ensemble. Javid, on dirait que tu m'as déniché un second protégé à chouchouter.

-Toraj? s'étonne le jeune homme. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Tu es le précédent gardien du harem?

-Exactement, répond bien fièrement l'eunuque.

-Javid, Toraj, vous voulez bien me garder avec vous? fait le jeune homme.

-Ah, cela dépendra du roi Alexandre, avoue Javid.

-Ishtion peut décider, propose Toraj.

-Qui est-ce? pose Sohrab.

-Suis-moi.

Toraj se glisse sous le pavillon. Sohrab et Javid le suivent.

-Installez-vous au salon, je reviens avec Ishtion.

Javid acquiesce. Bien à son aise, le jeune homme s'assoit dans les coussins et enlève sa tunique.

De l'autre côté des rideaux, le favori se vêt.

-Nous avons de la visite, déclare Toraj.

-Qui?

-Sohrab, un jeune homme que Javid semble bien connaitre. Je devine qu'il était au service du Grand Roi comme tu l'étais.

-Un eunuque?

-Sans aucun doute. Mais, sa voix est plus grave que la tienne et il est mieux bâti.

-Toraj, tu joues avec mon estime.

L'eunuque glousse.

-Tu veux des bijoux?

-Juste ma couronne et mon collier de saphir – celui que je portais tout à l'heure, avec les pétales ouverts.

Toraj cueille délicatement la couronne d'Alexandre et la dépose sur les boucles flamboyantes, puis noue le fin lacet au cou de son protégé. Toraj l'asperge d'eau de figues.

L'Athénien sort en premier. Sa vision le frappe, il n'était pas du tout préparé. Javid se lève, excité. Héphaistion ne le remarque pas. Ses yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de la panthère. Sohrab est comme un éclat de pierre précieuse : pur et découpé, finement ciselé, un brin brut et indéniablement ravissant. N'importe qui voudrait s'en parer comme de son bijou le plus précieux.

Le jeune homme lève la tête vers le nouveau venu. Son cœur s'arrête. Le visage atypique, les traits féminins, les lèvres pulpeuses et le regard sans artifice. Il devine aisément la silhouette sous l'exomide.

Il rougit terriblement. _Tout concorde. _Des doigts fins aux coudes saillants, les épaules fines et l'aura divine, la peau de nacre et la chevelure enflammée. Il réussit à inspirer. Son cœur recommence à battre.

-Héphaistion, voici Sohrab, les introduit Javid. Tu l'as sans doute vu à Babylone dans l'aile des concubins.

-Non, jamais, bégaie l'Athénien.

-Il est vrai que tu es tôt parti pour Suse, remarque Javid. Enfin, penses-tu pouvoir convaincre le roi Alexandre de le garder avec nous?

-Oui, mais… Que fait-il ici?

-J'ai entendu parler de ta fuite, fait Sohrab. Tu m'as inspiré, je voulais te rencontrer, et j'avais entendu dire que Javid était avec toi. Il était mon esthéticien.

-C'est vrai, confirme l'eunuque.

-Très bien, acquiesce l'Athénien. Je verrai avec Alexandre.

-Je te remercie.

L'Athénien se tourne vers Toraj, une pensée le taraudant.

-Toraj, tu dois retrouver cet homme, Pirros, et l'assassiner. Il m'a vu sans mon casque.

-Je pars immédiatement. Javid, tu viens aussi.

Les compères quittent, et les deux jeunes hommes sont face, seuls.

-C'est tout de même particulier que ton esthéticien te serve de limier.

-Toraj exauce mes souhaits ; c'est son travail.

Ils échangent un regard amusé. Sohrab éclaire la pièce de son sourire, et le regard illuminé de l'Athénien lui répond avec la même intensité. L'eunuque rougit de plus belle.

-On dit que tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux, fait Sohrab. C'est vrai?

-En partie.

L'eunuque se rapproche de l'Athénien et ose appuyer sa tête sur son épaule nue.

-Tu étais l'un des favoris du Grand Roi? pose l'Athénien.

-Je l'ai été pendant un an, puis il s'est lassé de moi. Personne n'a su détrôner Bagoas sauf toi.

-Qui réchauffe la couche royale à présent?

-Logiquement, ce devrait être Bagoas.

-Mais?

-Mais, la rumeur veut que le Grand Roi dorme seul depuis que tu t'es enfui de Suse.

L'eunuque passe une main dans sa crinière fournie.

-J'ai été mis sur l'étagère il y a longtemps, soupire Sohrab. Heureusement, j'avais Atash pour me tenir compagnie.

Il lui montre le petit chat. Leurs doigts se touchent. Les deux jeunes hommes échangent un long regard.

Quelqu'un franchit les rideaux. C'est Ajax.

-Héphaistion, le roi t'annonce qu'il passera la nuit au palais d'Ilion et il veut que tu l'y rejoignes immédiatement.

-Très bien.

Le page fait demi-tour. L'Athénien se lève.

-Viens avec moi. Le campement n'est pas sûr pour des hommes comme nous.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses violer.

Sohrab acquiesce. Il comprend tout à fait. Il suit l'Athénien dans la chambre. Héphaistion retire sa couronne.

-Elle est jolie, remarque Sohrab.

-Je peux te prêter des bijoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ils penchent leur nez dans le coffre.

-C'est peu comparé à ce que j'avais à Suse, grimace l'Athénien. Mais, nous sommes en campagne militaire.

L'eunuque soulève des bracelets à dariques d'argent.

-Tu peux les prendre, acquiesce Héphaistion. Je préfère l'or et le saphir.

Ils échangent un regard.

-Je peux te maquiller? s'enquit Sohrab.

-Si tu veux.

L'eunuque sourit. L'Athénien prend les poudres de Toraj.

-Le faste me manque, souffle Héphaistion.

Ils s'assoient face à face et l'Athénien ferme les yeux. Pendant un instant, l'eunuque hésite. Son souffle s'accélère, son cœur aussi. Les lèvres du favori sont si proches. Il secoue la tête. Il s'attèle au travail.

-Les mélanges de Toraj sont très raffinés, remarque Sohrab. Tu crois qu'il pourra me faire des mélanges?

-Sans doute. Toraj adore le maquillage.

-Javid aussi, mais il s'y prend mal. Au lieu de faire ressortir la beauté naturelle des concubins et des concubines, il cache ce qui pourrait déplaire au Grand Roi. Tu saisis la nuance?

-Oui.

L'eunuque achève son travail. L'Athénien s'étonne de sa rapidité.

-Tu veux te voir? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais l'or et le saphir, alors j'ai pris ces couleurs.

Héphaistion s'observe dans le miroir. Les traits dessinés par l'eunuque sont fins et délicats, bien balancés et mélangés, mais…

-Tu permets que je modifie?

-Bien sûr!

Héphaistion esquisse un sourire et reprend le travail.

-Tu en mets… beaucoup… commente l'eunuque. Habituellement, ce sont les femmes qui… par Mithra… Oh… autant? Tu vas si loin sur le côté? Tu rajoutes du khôl? C'est quoi ça? Ça fait briller? Et, tu peins tes cils? Attends, pourquoi tu mets ça sur tes lèvres? Encore du khôl?

L'Athénien dépose son bâtonnet d'application dans le pot et remet le bouchon. Il lève les yeux. Son interlocuteur est transpercé.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton maquillage? sourit l'Athénien.

L'eunuque acquiesce en vitesse.

-Quelles couleurs?

-Celles de ton choix.

* * *

Alexandre a fait vider la salle d'audience de ses cadavres, et une vingtaine d'esclaves se relaie pour nettoyer les mares de sang. Il a fait le tour du bâtiment avec ses philoi, et il s'est approprié la salle de banquet. Il a ordonné qu'un grand banquet soit donné en l'honneur d'Apollon, et il a invité le peuple entier à festoyer.

La reine lui a été présentée, et Alexandre lui a promis qu'elle conserverait son rang et que les honneurs dus seraient tenus. Ses enfants aussi seront protégés. La reine s'est ensuite retirée dans ses quartiers.

Alexandre a officiellement ouvert le banquet. La soirée est à peine entamée que déjà les cratères se vident et se remplissent. Pourquoi manquer une telle occasion? Le roi a réservé face à sa table une couche pour son favori. Le banquet est bien, le vin est bon, les philoi sont heureux, mais ce serait mieux avec Héphaistion. Alexandre fait la moue quand Eumène le Grec franchit la salle en évitant les tables et les couches. Le secrétaire aboutit devant le roi.

-Je me suis arrangé pour que le tribut versé à Babylone te soit désormais versé.

-Enfin des bonnes nouvelles!

-Cependant, il serait envisageable que tu épouses l'une des princesses d'Ilion afin de consolider ton pouvoir.

-Eumène, tu as le don de gâcher ma bonne humeur.

Le son baisse soudainement d'un cran dans la salle de banquet. Alexandre écarte le secrétaire et aperçoit entre les grandes portes sculptées son philos favori. Immédiatement, sa moue se change en sourire. Le roi est éperdu. Quelqu'un apparaît aux côtés d'Héphaistion. Ses cheveux sont blancs, et sa peau est translucide. _Il porte mes vêtements_, s'ébahit le roi. _Et les bijoux de Phai! Puis, ce maquillage, c'est du Phai tout craché!_

La bande de Cratère siffle. Héphaistion n'y porte pas attention. Les vétérans de Philippe sont découragés. Parménion repose sa coupe et fait lentement non de la tête. Le favori et son invité trouvent le roi.

-Phai… explique…

Les conversations reprennent.

-Je te présente Sohrab. C'est un concubin que Javid connait bien. Il s'est échappé de Babylone et il te demande asile.

-Asile? Il veut vivre au campement?

-Il semble que oui.

Alexandre observe de plus près l'eunuque.

-Il est étrange… Pourquoi porte-t-il mes vêtements? Pourquoi l'as-tu maquillé?

-Je pensais que ça te plairait.

-Phai… ses cheveux sont blancs…

L'eunuque est abasourdi. Habituellement, il provoque des réactions excessives et des désirs incontrôlables. _Un tel refus et une telle grimace ne peuvent révéler qu'une chose : le roi est amoureux d'Héphaistion et personne d'autre ne l'intéresse._

-D'accord, fait le favori. Mais, tu crois qu'on peut le garder avec nous? Ce sera mon compagnon de convalescence : tu sais très bien que je vais mourir si tu me laisses tout un jour avec Toraj.

-Mourir d'ennui, ricane le roi. Très bien, Phai. Tu peux le garder, mais tu en seras responsable.

-Merci, Alex. Tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que nous ayons pris Ilion que toi et moi en tant qu'Achille et Patrocle. Une heure et la ville était à nous! Et, regarde le sceau à mon doigt! Je suis roi!

Alexandre sourit.

-C'est moi qui décide maintenant, fait l'Athénien.

Alexandre rit.

-On verra bien tout à l'heure qui est le roi.

Alexandre jette un regard derrière son philos. Les hommes ont ramené des danseuses et des jeunes beautés. Héphaistion tourne la tête pour voir lui aussi.

-Les philoi sont plutôt vites en affaire, commente Alexandre.

Le favori retrouve le regard du roi.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais une femme dans ta couche.

-Pourquoi de simples mortels quand je peux avoir toi?

-Tu veux me provoquer?

-Pourquoi tous mes philoi pourraient s'amuser et pas moi?

-Tu veux le faire tout de suite?

-Il y a une salle vide juste derrière.

Héphaistion se lève et défait sa fibule. Son ceinturon empêche son chiton de s'affaler au sol.

-C'est ça que tu veux?

-C'est ça que je veux. Tout de suite.

Alexandre se lève et tire son philos contre lui, hanches contre hanches. Ils s'observent, un sourire en coin. Héphaistion passe ses bras au cou du roi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

* * *

(1) Dans l'_Iliade _d'Homère, Achille menace Agamemnon de retourner dans sa contrée, la Pythie, région de Thessalie. Dans le _Criton_ de Platon, Socrate fait un rêve dans lequel une femme vêtue de blanc lui révèle quand il mourra et où il ira ensuite. Cet endroit est décrit comme étant la « Pythie fertile » qui semble soit se rapporter à la contrée d'Achille, soit au verbe _phthísthai_ qui signifie _mourir_.

(2) Homère, _Iliade_.


	30. Chapitre 29 : le baiser de Sohrab

**Chapitre 29 : la baiser de Sohrab**

Pirros attend patiemment en bordure de la place publique, près d'une fontaine. Une silhouette encapuchonnée le rejoint et lui remet un pli.

-Héphaistion veut te faire assassiner, révèle la silhouette. Pars vite pour Ecbatane. Tout est dans ce pli, tu ne crains rien et tu n'auras rien à dire. Prends ça aussi.

La silhouette lui remet une bourse d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Pirros acquiesce. Il monte sur son coursier et file hors de la ville.

* * *

-Quelqu'un a vu Héphaistion? s'enquit Philotas.

-Non, répondent les philoi.

-Laisse Héphaistion tranquille! crie Lysimaque depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

-Toi, laisse-moi tranquille! rugit l'hipparque.

Il lance sa coupe à la tête de Lysimaque. Les ligues se montent l'une contre l'autre, les cris se réverbèrent, les couverts sont jetés d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle. Lysimaque sent que la situation a pris une ampleur démesurée : ce n'est pas qu'une altercation entre lui et Philos, c'est la ligue de Cratère contre la sienne.

Lysimaque cherche le roi des yeux dans la salle, mais il est introuvable. Héphaistion aussi. Il reste Sohrab dans son coin, tranquille, sirotant son vin. Les philoi renversent les tables pour se protéger des projectiles. Lysimaque prend son courage et court en terrain découvert jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il prend une table comme bouclier, ressoit des yeux de poisson dans les cheveux. Il agrippe l'eunuque et le tire derrière un rideau. Il se débarrasse de la table basse.

Ils sont dans un passage secret. Lysimaque tire l'eunuque au fond du passage et franchit un autre rideau. Ils débouchent sur un couloir, lequel se sépare en trois autres. _Parfait._

-Où est le roi?

L'eunuque ne comprend pas le macédonien.

-Je parle grec, araméen et persan, fait-il.

Lysimaque roule des yeux.

-Où est le roi? répète-t-il en grec.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a emprunté ce couloir avec Héphaistion plus tôt.

-Pourquoi tu ne les as pas suivis?

-Ils ne m'ont pas invité.

Lysimaque soupire lourdement et renvoie l'eunuque dans le passage secret.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se débarrasser des yeux de poisson, puis jette un œil aux trois couloirs. Celui du centre collectionne les fibules et les chitons abandonnés. Lysimaque se frappe le front avec le plat de la main et emprunte le couloir du milieu en ramassant les vêtements. _Fibule d'Héphaistion… chiton d'Alexandre… chiton d'Héphaistion… ceinturon…_ Lysimaque tend l'oreille. Outre les hurlements provenant de la salle de banquet, il lui semble distinguer la note du favori, troublante et séduisante, mais lointaine. Le Thessalien conserve un esprit critique. Il continue dans le couloir et débouche dans une cour intérieure. Les exclamations se font plus nettes, évasées vers le ciel nuageux. Lysimaque ose s'avancer à travers les arbres et les buissons. Il garde cependant le regard bien bas et il atteint le centre de la cour.

Il lève les yeux une fraction de seconde. Pas qu'il voulait. Pas qu'il ait détesté. La curiosité. Le désir. L'appel à la passion. Pas qu'il voulait, oh non. Il a eu assez de temps en une fraction de seconde pour se faire une image précise et délicieuse du moment, une image assez terrible pour le hanter toutes les nuits et pour le faire fléchir chaque fois qu'il croisera le favori. Une image qu'il ne pourra jamais s'arracher et qu'il ne veut jamais perdre. À quelques pas devant lui, sur les coussins et les couches.

-Alexandre? ose-t-il.

Le roi n'entend pas. Il retient les coudes de son philos entre les siens. Il sent les fines jambes qui tentent de s'enrouler autour des siennes, les mains qui griffent ses épaules, son dos, et les lèvres ardentes qui lui volent baiser après baiser. Il brûle, complètement incandescent. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

-Alexandre? répète Lysimaque.

Le roi ne perçoit qu'un bourdonnement agaçant. Il le chasse en se concentrant sur son plaisir. Il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ceux de son philos, clos, serrés, exprimant à eux seuls la volupté ressentie et la tension de son corps. Le roi se sent invincible et intarissable. Il s'empêchera de venir tant que son philos n'aura pas atteint le paroxysme. Rien d'autre ne lui importe à présent.

La sueur se forme au creux de son dos. Ses cheveux se mêlent, son souffle s'accélère. Chaque gémissement arraché, chaque cri poussé est une invitation à plus. Plus rapide, plus profond, plus plaisant.

-Alexandre, les hommes se battent dans la salle de banquet.

-Va-t'en…

Le garde reste.

-Je vous laisse vos vêtements. Alexandre, je n'arriverai pas à réprimer la bataille tout seul.

Lysimaque fait demi-tour. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là les yeux détournés, à voir tout de même et à entendre, à apprécier, à désirer en faire partie lui aussi. Il ferme les yeux dans le couloir. Il est incapable de chasser l'image. Le corps d'Héphaistion, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux de feu, et ses lèvres ouvertes, l'expression angélique. Il se sent presque Alexandre, le paquant dans l'herbe pour le prendre et le garder à lui seul. Le garde se surprend la main entre les cuisses. Il croise immédiatement les bras sur son torse. Et, à ses oreilles la voix du favori continue de chanter. Il ouvre une porte, entre dans la chambre, se laisse tomber dos contre la porte et relève son chiton, incapable de se contrôler.

* * *

Pirros arrive au poste de coursiers. Il remet le pli et la bourse à un homme fin et élancé. L'homme range le tout dans sa besace et saute sur sa monture.

-Ecbatane, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

Le coursier talonne sa cavale et file comme l'éclair.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? crie Perdiccas à Lysimaque.

-J'avertissais Alexandre!

-Ça t'a pris dix minutes!

Perdiccas évite une jambière. Ptolémée rugit et lance une amphore. C'est la chaos dans la salle de banquet, et les vétérans de Philippe n'ont pas tenté d'arrêter les jeunes : ils sont simplement partis.

-Lâches! hurle Harpale depuis l'autre camp.

-Où est Alexandre? crie Perdiccas.

-Pas loin! répond Lysimaque.

-Tous sur Néarque! hurle Peithon.

Le Crétois court en terrain découvert jusqu'au passage secret. La ligue de Lysimaque le couvre de sauce et d'œufs cuits durs. Il se cache derrière le rideau, franchit le passage.

-Pleutre! vocifère Arrhibas.

Néarque s'essuie avec son chiton. Il lève ensuite les yeux sur les trois couloirs. Une silhouette apparait devant lui. Ses cheveux sont de neige, et sa peau est perlée.

-Répond à ma question et je te dirai où trouver le roi Alexandre.

-D'accord.

-Où est l'enfant d'Héphaistion?

-Tu veux dire, la fille d'Alexandre?

-Peu importe.

-Elle est au campement. Où est le roi?

-Il est au fond du couloir du centre.

L'eunuque se fond dans les ténèbres. Néarque ne se pose aucune question et emprunte le couloir du milieu. Tout est extrêmement silencieux dans cette partie du palais. C'est l'aile des femmes.

Néarque débouche sur la cour intérieure. Toujours aucun son. Il traverse le jardin et trouve Héphaistion seul allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos comme s'il dormait. Néarque remarque ses cuisses.

-Je suppose que tu n'es plus ma princesse à présent que tu as… ça entre les jambes?

L'Athénien ouvre les yeux.

-Néarque! s'écrie-t-il en se couvrant de son chiton.

-J'ai eu le temps de tout voir, lâche le Crétois, amusé.

-Ah oui? grince Alexandre en l'empoignant par la nuque.

Le Crétois échappe une plainte.

-Je plaisantais… Je n'ai rien vu…

Le roi relâche son emprise sur le Crétois. Néarque s'écarte et se masse la nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sans mon autorisation? gronde le roi. Tu crois que tu peux venir déranger Héphaistion comme tu veux?

-Non…

-Alors, va-t'en!

-Alexandre, je t'en prie, viens à la salle de banquet.

-Lysimaque me dérange et maintenant toi! hurle le roi. Je suis occupé! Tu t'en vas!

Néarque est pétrifié.

-Philotas a reçu une assiette sur la tête, il est inconscient.

-Va chercher un médecin dans ce cas!

-Personne ne peut entrer ou sortir : on se lance des couverts.

Alexandre atteint le summum de l'exaspération. Il saute dans son chiton militaire et part en furie vers la salle de banquet. Héphaistion s'habille en vitesse et le suit. Néarque reste un peu en retrait, heurté par la colère impulsive du roi.

Ils empruntent le passage secret et parviennent à la salle. De part et d'autre, les tables ont été montées les unes sur les autres à la manière de barricades et des projectiles sont lancés d'un côté à l'autre. Le plancher et les murs de céramique sont couverts de nourriture, les assiettes et les bols brisés jonchent les dalles. Alexandre aperçoit des têtes de chaque côté. Il rugit leurs noms.

-Honte à vous! J'invite mes généraux, mes officiers ; j'invite l'élite de mon armée à un repas et cette élite se change en bande d'enfants! Ptolémée, je te vois! Laomédon, Séleucos! Sortez tous de là!

Lysimaque se dévoue le premier. Sa ligue le suit, puis l'autre l'imite. Le _no man's land_ se remplit. L'œil divin du roi brille. Il inspecte un à un ses hommes les bras croisés.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de vous. Je pars trente minutes et c'est le chaos? Et si je disparaissais demain? Vous vous entredéchireriez? Vous utiliseriez vos troupes pour les lancer les unes contre les autres comme vous avez fait avec vos couverts? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ensuite? Sans roi, sans vétéran, dites-moi comment vous feriez?

-Si nous avions un prince, il saurait nous guider.

-Qui a dit ça? feule le roi.

Les hommes s'écartent, et Coénos s'avance.

-C'était la condition pour passer en Asie, continue-t-il. Un prince, un héritier.

-J'ai un héritier, déclare le roi.

-Nous voulons un prince.

-Mon héritier saurait très bien diriger le royaume seul, clame le roi. Nous n'aurons pas cette discussion une fois de plus. Vous allez tous rentrer au campement et dormir dans vos tentes.

-Même les sômatophylaques? s'enquit Aristonos.

-Tous!

La salle se vide dans un torrent de ronchonnements. Alexandre passe un bras sur les épaules de son favori et le tire contre lui.

-On trouve la chambre royale?

* * *

Sohrab rejoint le campement. Il abaisse son capuchon et les sentinelles le laissent entrer. Une fois au pavillon royal, il appelle Javid, mais l'eunuque ne répond pas. Toraj de même. Sohrab ressort et demande en grec aux gardes où trouver les deux compères.

-Ils sont chez le médecin royal, dans cette direction.

Sohrab acquiesce, remercie les gardes et prend la direction indiquée. Il trouve aisément la tente du médecin, distincte par ses couleurs, et il entre.

Il s'immobilise. Il y a foule à l'intérieur, il ne peut pas avancer davantage. Il aperçoit Javid. Il tapote son épaule. L'eunuque tourne la tête et s'exclame.

-Sohrab!

Toraj alors de se retourner pour s'exclamer de même. Ils tirent le jeune homme entre eux deux, aux loges, et Sohrab aperçoit alors un enfant de trois ans, riant, tapant des mains, debout sur la table. Le médecin est émerveillé, il note tout sur un parchemin. Ses apprentis sont terrorisés, les esclaves n'osent pas regarder l'enfant. La foule est composée des sômatophylaques, de quelques officiers vétérans ainsi qu'Aristandre et de ses apprentis.

L'enfant tombe sur les fesses et cesse de rire. Elle crie. Sohrab grimace. Toraj prend sa main et la tape.

-Sohrab, on ne dévisage pas ainsi une princesse, siffle-t-il.

-Ça? C'est la…

Toraj frappe à nouveau sa main.

-Mais… balbutie Sohrab, je croyais que c'était une enfant naissante…

Le médecin dévie son regard sur l'eunuque aux mèches blanches.

-Ce l'est. Mais, ce n'est pas une enfant ordinaire.

-Depuis quand? s'enquit Sohrab.

-Depuis ceci, lui montre le médecin.

Dans sa main, une corne annelée d'or remplie d'un liquide semblable au miel.

-C'est du nectar. Depuis qu'elle y a goûté, elle prend six mois à chaque heure.

-Il faut prévenir le roi!

-Prévenir Alexandre? lance Parménion. Pour qu'il perde contrôle sur lui-même? Devant l'armée, avec l'armée? Non, ce serait trop dangereux. Mieux vaut que l'enfant meure, ce n'est qu'un bébé abandonné de toute manière.

-Alexandre lui donne trop d'attention, rajoute Cleitos. Il se détourne de son objectif.

-Je partage ton avis, Sohrab, déclare Lysimaque. Le roi doit savoir.

-Si quelqu'un retourne au palais, Alexandre le tuera, intervient Coénos.

Sohrab observe le médecin préparer une solution étrange et en enduire les cheveux noirs de l'enfant descendant à ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, médecin?

-De l'eau de chaux.

* * *

Alexandre se réveille brutalement. Il fixe le plafond. _Ilion…_ Il se lève lentement, enfile son chiton et jette un regard à son philos endormi, enroulé dans la couverture. Il esquisse un sourire et quitte la chambre.

Quelque chose le tracasse et il ne sait pas quoi. Il longe le couloir et tombe sur la cour intérieure. Il s'assoit dans les coussins. La nuit est encore noire. Une main glisse sur son épaule droite. Il sursaute. Une femme s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Te rappelles-tu de tes huit ans, Alexandre?

-Heu… oui?

-Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as demandé?

Le roi acquiesce.

-Je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui était étrange avec Héphaistion.

-Et je t'ai répondu qu'est un homme celui qui se considère comme tel.

-Vrai.

Le roi tourne la tête vers Aphrodite. La déesse a les yeux levés sur le ciel.

-Athéna est furieuse que tu lui aies préféré Apollon pour protéger ma petite-fille.

Alexandre soupire lourdement.

-Il y a toujours quelqu'un de furieux.

La déesse ferme les yeux.

-Héra aussi est furieuse.

-Pourquoi?

-La pomme de discorde, Alexandre : nous sommes toutes les trois toujours confrontées, et Zeus confie à chaque fois la pomme à un jeune homme. Tu devras toi-même décider de laquelle des trois déesses tu veux pour alliée. Si tu me choisis, je veillerai à ce que mon fils aille aux îles des Bienheureux quand son heure sera venue.

Une silhouette s'avance dans la cour. Athéna, son casque sous le bras, la moue sur le visage.

-Oublie Aphrodite : si tu me choisis, je veillerai à ce que tu gagnes toutes tes batailles durant ta conquête.

Une main cueille celle du roi. Il tourne la tête sur la gauche. Héra l'observe avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Si tu me choisis, je veillerai à ce que tes prochains enfants ne soient que des fils.

Deux silhouettes se postent de part et d'autre d'Athéna.

-Apollon, Hermaphrodite? s'enquit le roi.

-Je viens bien sûr pour la pomme de discorde, sourit le citharède.

-Si tu me choisis, je te remettrai la dague d'Héphaistos, l'interrompt Hermaphrodite. Avec cette dague, Calliope pourra devenir le prince héritier que tes hommes exigent.

Apollon croise les bras.

-Choisis-moi et je reviendrai à votre service, à toi et à Héphaistion, en tant qu'Apollonios.

Alexandre écarquille les yeux.

-C'était toi?

-C'était moi.

-Ne l'écoute pas, fait une voix grave.

Ce dieu est plus grand et imposant que les autres, les cheveux longs et ondulés, le chiton détrempé collé aux muscles. Poséidon appuie son trident contre un arbre et trouve le regard du roi.

-Si tu me choisis, tu trouveras l'Océan extérieur.

Alexandre entrouvre les lèvres. _L'Océan extérieur…_ Les dieux paniquent, lisant ses pensées.

-Je croyais que la pomme ne pouvait revenir qu'à la plus belle déesse, bredouille-t-il.

Une dernière silhouette apparaît. C'est une femme, laide et malicieuse, appuyée sur une canne.

-Cette pomme est différente, déclare Éris. La guerre qui se prépare opposera les dieux, mais tous savent d'avance que tu seras le vainqueur final. Ainsi, tous veulent recevoir de tes mains l'objet de ta perte afin de mieux vaincre à tes côtés.

* * *

Héphaistion lève les yeux. Il est seul dans la couche royale, et il ne tarde pas à s'en rendre compte. Il se lève alors, se vêt et quitte le palais pour le campement. Il rentre au pavillon et trouve Sohrab, Javid et Toraj assis à la table de conseil, les yeux cernés.

-Ishtion?

-Toraj, tu as vu Alexandre?

-Il est passé plus tôt.

-Vous allez bien, tous les trois?

Javid acquiesce. Toraj se lève, sourit et étreint son protégé.

-Le roi Alexandre m'a dit que tu n'as rien mangé hier.

L'eunuque cueille la main d'Héphaistion et lui donne une tape.

-Tu manges avec nous trois ce matin.

-Oh… Je n'ai pas vraiment faim tu sais. Je veux voir Calliope.

Les trois eunuques se raidissent.

-Quoi? s'effraie le jeune homme. Elle est malade?

-Non, fait Toraj. Les rations ont déjà été distribuées, viens manger.

L'Athénien soupire et s'assoit à côté de Toraj. Il fixe sa bouillie en se souvenant des fins fumets de Suse.

-Déjà que je n'ai pas faim, ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant, lâche-t-il.

-Ishtion, mange.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre est assis sur sa chaise de campagne, ses sômatophylaques rôdant dans les parages. En compagnie du roi, le pédagogue Lysimaque d'Arcanie.

-Dis-moi, Chiron. Combien de temps les jeux funéraires de Patrocle ont-ils durés?

-Peut-être un après-midi?

-Penses-tu pouvoir me dresser la liste de toutes les activités, de leurs règles, du nombre de joueurs et des récompenses pour les vainqueurs?

-Bien sûr, Achille.

-Et, quel serait le coût d'un tel après-midi?

-Très peu, si ce n'est des récompenses.

Le roi acquiesce.

-Dans ce cas, je veux que tu préviennes Eumène le Grec que je veux donner des jeux pour l'armée en l'honneur d'Achille et de Patrocle, et que nous irons sur la plage près des tombeaux pour sacrifier à leur mémoire.

-Bien.

Le pédagogue quitte le roi après l'avoir dûment salué. Alexandre appuie la tête contre le tronc. Les propositions des dieux le hantent. _Pourquoi devrais-je choisir? _Il soupire.

-Alex?

Il lève les paupières sur son favori.

-Philippe refuse de me laisser voir Calliope.

Le roi se lève.

-Eh bien, allons-y ensemble.

Peithon et Lysimaque arrêtent le roi dans son élan.

-Tu dois aller superviser l'entraînement des hommes.

-J'irai après.

-Tu dois aussi nommer un gouverneur pour Ilion.

-Après!

-Non, tout de suite, s'oppose Ptolémée en les rejoignant.

-Très bien! Ptolémée, pars charger Eumène de trouver le prince aîné de la famille royale et de le préparer. Je le rejoindrai à dix heures en audience au palais. Lysimaque, amène-moi auprès des hommes.

Ptolémée obéit demi-tour. Les six autres sômatophylaques se rapprochent du roi. Alexandre est agacé. Héphaistion sent quelque chose lui démanger l'épaule. Il passe sa main dans son dos.

Arrivés sur la plage, Alexandre croise les bras.

-Il n'y a personne.

-Ils doivent être ailleurs, fait Lysimaque.

-Je crois que tu me tiens éloigné du campement avec une raison précise, lâche le roi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Alexandre soupire. Héphaistion défait la fibule de son chiton et se gratte le dos.

-Phai, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Tu veux regarder?

Ils s'arrêtent, les gardes s'arrêtent. Alexandre retire la main de son philos.

-Ah, tu es tout rouge. Tu as quelque chose… comme une marque en croix… Tu t'es égratigné quelque part?

-Non.

-Bon, une seconde raison de trouver le médecin Philippe, lâche le roi. Lysimaque, tu nous laisses passer.

Le garde dégaine son épée.

-Alexandre, crois-moi, ne va pas au campement.

Le roi dégaine à son tour.

-Je t'ai dit de nous laisser passer!

Une silhouette apparait. Alexandre reconnaît Athéna. Lysimaque se retourne à temps pour bloquer un coup de la déesse. Arès apparaît avec sa lance. Apollon bande son arc. Poséidon brandit son trident. Hermaphrodite prend sa dague. Aphrodite et Héra restent en retrait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'écrie Arrhibas.

Alexandre est très calme, Héphaistion est ébahi. Le roi l'agrippe par le bras, franchit la barrière des gardes et s'enfuit vers le campement avec son philos.

-Alex, pourquoi Apollon et Hermaphrodite étaient là?

-On en reparlera plus tard.

Ils franchissent les portes. Le campement est désert. _Les hommes doivent être en ville._ Alexandre ralentit le pas devant la tente du médecin et entre le premier.

-Philippe, Héphaistion a quelque chose à l'épaule et si tu ne le soignes pas, je vais me rendre sur l'Olympe pour ramener Asclépion lui-même!

Le médecin lui fait signe de garder le silence. Le roi écarquille les yeux et acquiesce. Il aperçoit Callisthène assis sur une chaise, et face à lui une petit fille récite par cœur les noms des officiers de la cavalerie des Compagnons. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent à ses genoux en boucles, blondes sur les derniers pouces,. Elle bat des jambes et sourit. Alexandre se fige. Héphaistion se poste à côté de lui, aperçoit l'enfant, échappe sa mâchoire au sol.

-C'est ça, acquiesce Callisthène.

Il tourne la tête vers les visiteurs. Le médecin hausse les épaules. La petite fille tourne à son tour la tête vers les visiteurs. Son sourire s'élargit, elle court vers le roi et attrape ses jambes, pose son menton contre son sternum et lève les yeux pour trouver son regard.

-Qu'est-ce c'est? balbutie-t-il.

-Je crois que c'est le nectar, fait le médecin pour toute explication.

-Mais… tu lui en donnes encore?

-Elle refuse toute autre nourriture.

Le roi acquiesce lentement sans lâcher l'enfant des yeux.

-Dis mon nom.

-Alexandre!

Le roi s'exclame et l'étreint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait d'autre? fait le roi à l'intention de Callisthène.

-Elle apprend le nom des personnes importantes, des régions, des jours… Les animaux, la nourriture, les objets… Elle a dix ans de corps et d'esprit, elle apprend très rapidement.

-Tu aimes les chevaux? fait le roi, tout excité.

La princesse acquiesce. Alexandre est renversé. Il cligne des yeux un instant, redevient lucide.

-Mais… mais comment se fait-il que tes cheveux soient noirs? Tu devrais être blonde comme moi, comme Achille… Non?

Héphaistion devient nerveux, le médecin balbutie et Callisthène dévie le regard.

-Ma mère avait les cheveux noris, déclare Alexandre. Cela explique tout.

Héphaistion soupire de soulagement.

-Phai? Tu viens à cheval avec ma princesse et moi?

-Elle ne devrait pas sortir tout de suite, s'oppose le médecin. Je ne sais pas si elle continuera de grandir si elle cesse de prendre du nectar.

-Elle ira très bien, fait le roi sûr de lui. Tu viens, Phai?

-Bien sûr, Alex.

Le roi jubile. Il soulève Calliope dans ses bras en souriant, salue le médecin et quitte la tente. Héphaistion reste un moment.

-Philippe, j'ai quelque chose à l'épaule.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Héphaistion se retourne. Il entend un juron.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Le médecin rattache la fibule sur son épaule.

-Tu as la même tache que Calliope. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cela.

L'Athénien se retourne, inquiet.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de tache.

Ils échangent un regard lourd.

-Je te remercie, Philippe.

-Ce n'est rien.

Héphaistion sort. Il court rejoindre Alexandre. Entre ses bras, la petite fille rit et compte les éphélides sur la peau du roi.

-Bucéphale? Fait-elle

-C'est mon cheval. Il est Thessalien.

-Le cheval d'Héphaistion est Thessalien?

Alexandre éclate de rire.

-Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un cheval, fait-il. C'est un tout petit cheval, il vient de Suse. Tu verras : même sur son petit cheval, Héphaistion est plus grand que moi. C'est un géant.

-Un géant? s'intéresse la petite fille.

-N'importe quoi, lance l'Athénien.

Ils parviennent à l'enclos des chevaux.

-Un vrai géant, acquiesce le roi. En trois pas, il passe de Pella à Athènes!

-Athènes? répète l'enfant.

Bucéphale s'approche. Hépjhaistion siffle son cheval susien. Alexandre dépose sa princesse au sol et entre dans l'enclos.

-Viens, Calliope. On va dresser Bucéphale ensemble.

-Alex… mauvaise idée…

Le roi fait entrer sa princesse et referme la herse. Héphaistion soupire et les observe depuis l'extérieur.

Alexandre pose sa main entre les naseaux de Bucéphale, puis cueille celle de Calliope. La bête noire se recule. Elle ne veut pas que la petite fille la touche. Alexandre gronde.

-Bucéphale!

Le cheval piétine le sol. Alexandre le fixe directement dans les yeux, furieux.

-Vilain.

-Vilain! répète l'enfant.

-Bucéphale, tout doux.

Le cheval hennit, secoue la tête. Alexandre attrape la bride de sa monture et la force à sortir avec lui. La bête noire se soumet enfin. Alexandre soulève sa princesse et la dépose près de l'encolure. Il saute à son tour et tient d'une main la bride. Il passe un bras pour empêcher sa princesse de tomber.

-Tiens bien sa crinière.

La petite fille s'accroche. Alexandre sourit. Héphaistion revient quelques instants plus tard avec son cheval susien. Alexandre ricane et Calliope l'imite. Héphaistion prend les devants. Il entend les deux compères s'esclaffer dans son dos. Il secoue la tête, esquisse un sourire et quitte en premier le campement. Alexandre le dépasse alors et lui lance un regard malicieux.

-Regarde qui tient les rênes!

Héphaistion soupire de désapprobation en apercevant Calliope tenant les rênes de Bucéphale.

-Ne lui fait pas courir trop de risques. Ton cheval porte le sang de Poséidon.

-Elle ne court aucun danger avec moi. On va en ville?

-Si tu veux.

-Je demandais à ma princesse, lâche le roi.

Le favori se rebute. La petite fille acquiesce. Alexandre talonne doucement sa monture, et Calliope s'exclame. Héphaistion reste immobile un instant. Il sent un poids contre son torse. Il talonne sa monture et suit Alexandre.

Il n'est pas habitué à être le suiveur, le second, l'entourage. Il a toujours été le centre du monde, à Athènes, à Pella, à Babylone : il aime l'attention, il aime les cadeaux, il aime savoir qu'il est aimé. Mais, avec Calliope, c'est différent. D'abord, il ne sait pas quoi penser du fait qu'Alexandre ne sait pas que l'enfant est celle de son ennemi, Darius. Ensuite, il ne ressent pas de véritable attachement envers l'enfant. Il ne voit que Darius en elle et il déteste cela. Il cherche en lui l'amour que son père avait pour lui, il cherche cet amour qu'il a pour Alexandre, et rien ne ressemble à ce qu'il ressent pour l'enfant. C'est un peu de dégoût, de déni, de douleur, de désespoir. Une promesse de mensonges.

Et, il n'est plus le bijou d'Alexandre. Il est comme Pasargades à côté de Persépolis, comme Sparte à côté d'Athènes, comme Alcibiade à côté d'Alexandre : son heure de gloire est terminée. Socrate dans sa cellule, avec Chéréphon, Platon, Criton et tous les autres, sachant que le bateau est revenu, que le temps est arrivé pour lui de boire la ciguë. Akhenaton sur son lit de mort, sachant que le temps d'Aton est terminé et que tous ses efforts et son dévouement ne servent plus à rien.

Héphaistion acquiesce lentement. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'accepter. Et, peut-être avec le temps il retrouvera son trône éclatant.

Dans la ville, il reste replié sur lui-même. Il laisse la cité s'émerveiller devant l'enfant, il joue les gardes en posant la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Ils se rendent jusqu'au palais, et Alexandre descend le premier, puis passe ses mains sous les aisselles de sa princesse pour l'aider à descendre. Elle fait quelques pas et lève de grands yeux sur le palais. Héphaistion descend à son tour. Un palefrenier vient chercher leurs montures. Alexandre cueille la main de sa princesse.

-Reste près de moi Calliope.

Ils franchissent le hall. Eumène le Grec se trouve dans la salle d'audience avec la famille royale, ainsi que la noblesse et la plupart des officiers macédoniens. Alexandre entre bien fièrement. La salle se tait. Il foule les dalles en s'assurant que tout le monde a bien admiré sa princesse, puis il s'assoit sur le trône de Triphtéron et sa princesse s'assoit sur ses genoux.

-Alexandre? lâche Parménion.

Le roi sourit à s'en fendre les joues.

-Parménion?

Eumène s'interpose.

-Mon roi, voici le prince Hippias.

Les nobles s'écartent, et la famille royale se tient ensemble. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années rejoint le secrétaire.

-Prince Hippias, je suis Alexandre, déclare le roi.

Le prince s'incline. Héphaistion quitte discrètement la salle, puis le palais. Il a besoin de se ressaisir. Il est tout près de l'agora. Il longe la rue à pied et aperçoit Sohrab. Il le rejoint au pas de course. Il aperçoit alors Toraj et Javid complètement obnubilés par des poudres et des huiles sur un présentoir.

-Héphaistion? fait Sohrab. Tu n'es pas avec le roi?

-Non.

-Tu as vu les deux poules de Javid et de Toraj?

-Oui, sourit-il. Ils sont incorrigibles.

-Viens, j'ai vu un endroit tranquille plus loin.

-D'accord.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignent. Héphaistion a les yeux levés sur les produits, sur le ciel bleu.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, fait Sohrab.

-Comme d'habitude.

Ils trouvent un grand parc gazonné. Ils rejoignent un coin à l'ombre d'un arbre et ils s'assoient.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, Héphaistion.

-Dis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez un homme?

L'Athénien s'éberlue.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je me disais que tu devais être habitué à être couvert de compliments et de louanges. Alors, qu'est-ce qui différencie un homme d'un autre à tes yeux?

Il prend un moment pour réfléchir.

-Je suppose qu'il doit avoir quelque chose d'unique. Et, qu'il ne doit pas lésiner sur les compliments et les louanges, rit-il.

Sohrab acquiesce.

-Et toi?

L'eunuque rougit instantanément. Sa peau blanche ne lui permet aucune échappatoire.

-Moi? Je ne sais pas non plus. Peut-être quelque chose d'unique aussi. Comme toi, non? Tu es différent.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Je n'ai pas dit qu…

-Mais, tu allais dire q…

-Non, je ne voulais pas…

-Sauf que si moi je voulais…

-Me dis-tu que tu…

-Si je dis que je…

-J'aimerais que tu…

-Tu aimerais qu…

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

Ils échangent un regard. Nez à nez, leurs souffles se mêlent. Sohrab ose glisser une main dans les cheveux flamboyants. Héphaistion ferme les yeux. _Alexandre ne voudrait pas._ Il sent la pression des lèvres de Sohrab contre les siennes. _Alexandre n'a pas à savoir._ Il veut l'aventure. Il capture Sohrab contre lui. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement, patiemment, se découvrant peu à peu, faisant lentement grimper la température, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith et qu'ils soient gonflés de désir.

Ils roulent dans l'herbe, tachent leurs vêtements. Ils rient, se relèvent. Héphaistion cueille le visage de Sohrab entre ses mains et l'embrasse encore, plus fort, plus profondément. Sohrab glisse ses mains au creux de son dos, le presse contre lui. Un petit cri familier jaillit.

-Ishtion!

Les amants se séparent. Toraj accourt, hors de lui, suivi de près par Javid traînant leurs emplettes.

-Ishtion, je t'ai vu!

L'Athénien ramène Sohrab contre lui.

-Ah oui, Toraj?

L'eunuque ouvre la bouche, Héphaistion l'écarte.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes critiques, Toraj.

-Le roi Alexandre te cherche.

-Eh bien, qu'il me cherche.

Toraj est outré, Javid est pétrifié. Héphaistion tire Sohrab avec lui. Ils rentrent au campement comme des voyous. Alexandre n'y est pas encore. Les deux jeunes hommes se rendent au pavillon. Héphaistion referme les pans. Sohrab s'est assis sur la table de conseil. L'Athénien lui retire sa tunique, ses sandales. Il glisse ses doigts sur la peau blanche, transparente, sur les maigres muscles. Il peut voir chaque veine. Il est médusé. Sohrab défait le ceinturon de son amant, retire ses fibules. Le chiton s'affale dans un bruit sourd. Sohrab esquisse un sourire, se lève. Il caresse la peau douce, relève son parfum. Il saute hors de son pantalon. Héphaistion l'amène à la chambre, referme les rideaux. Il fait chaud, et l'air est dense. Le silence emplit le campement, et le pavillon n'y fait pas exception. Sohrab tire Héphaistion sur la couche, leurs jambes s'emmêlent, leurs bouches fusionnent. Ils retrouvent les palpitements de leurs premeirs baisers dans le parc.

-Tu peux me le faire, souffle Sohrab.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait à quelqu'un.

-Je te fais confiance.

Héphaistion se redresse sur ses coudes. Sous lui, les cheveux blancs s'éparpillent et les prunelles violettes le captivent. Il sait comment Alexandre s'y prend. Il sait comment Darius s'y prenait, comment Néarque, comment Apollon l'ont fait. Il sait comment les hommes à Thèbes l'ont fait.

-Je ne veux pas te le faire.

Sohrab presse la nuque de son amant, leurs lèvres sont inséparables. Héphaistion sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sohrab le renverse, prend le desus.

Toraj a tôt fait de trouver Alexandre et de tout lui révéler. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que le ciel se couvre de nuages. Le roi venait d'annoncer les jeux honorifiques et les courses sacrificielles, il était en route avec ses philoi et ses officiers. Toraj n'eut que trois mots à lui dire, et le roi furieux feint une urgence au campement. Il alla jusqu'à laisser sa princesse aux soins de Toraj pour talonner Bucéphale comme sur un champ de bataille, manquant de renverser une dizaine de personnes dans sa course effrénée. Il quitta les murs et pénétra le campement silencieux. Il laisse Bucéphale en plein milieu des tentes et couru jusqu'au pavillon. Il s'arrêta. Il reconnut un son. Un souffle. Un râle.

Alexandre dégaine furieusement son épée et entre sous le pavillon. Épars sur la table de conseil et au sol, les vêtements de son philos et ceux de Sohrab. Le roi se change en lion jaloux. Il franchit le salon. Le son, encore! Le souffle. Le râle. Alexandre franchit furtivement les rideaux, perd contenance en apercevant son philos sous l'eunuque, les deux s'embrassant lascivement, son philos semblant même… apprécier? _Comment quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut le combler?_ bouillonne Alexandre. Il rugit, jette l'eunuque hors de la couche, le plaque sous lui et lui enfonce son épée dans la gorge. Héphaistion s'écrie, Sohrab se noie dans son sang. Il crachote une faible prière. Alexandre retire son épée et lui ouvre le torse, lui brise à coups de poings les côtes, trouve son cœur et le fend de sa lame.

Héphaistion sent des larmes de terreur glisser sur ses joues. Alexandre s'acharne sur le cadavre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une bouillie sanguinolente au pied de la couche. Il jette son épée dans la toile du pavillon en hurlant et se tourne, maculé de sang, vers son philos.

-Je t'interdis, gronde-t-il.

L'Athénien tremble. Le roi se rapproche de lui, se déshabille, essuie le sang avec son chiton et le jette furieusement au sol.

-Comment as-tu pu? siffle-t-il.

Il grimpe sur la couche, menaçant, puissant, féroce.

-Répond! crie-t-il.

Héphaistion quitte la couche, se recule à tâtons. Il craint.

-Reviens immédiatement ici, ordonne le roi.

L'Athénien en est incapable. Il cherche un couteau, une dague, une épée, n'importe quoi pour empêcher le roi de le tuer.

-Reviens ici! hurle Alexandre.

Héphaistion se triture les mains au sang. Il obéit lentement, s'approche peu à peu de la couche.

-Tu t'assois ici.

L'Athénien obéit, s'assoit sur la couche, les jambes allongées. Alexandre avance à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, finit par le plaquer contre les couvertures.

-Vous l'avez fait?

Son philos fait non de la tête.

-Tu me mens! Je t'ai entendu!

Le roi le gifle. Son philos cache son visage sous ses bras. Il soubresaute.

-Arrête, réussit-il à souffler.

-Arrête? feule le roi. Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres? Non, tu m'appartiens, je fais ce que je veux avec toi!

Alexandre lui écarte les jambes, plaque sa main sur son visage pour l'empêcher de se défaire. Héphaistion panique. Les liens, le bâillon, le bandeau.

-Non! crie-t-il, terrorisé. Pas encore!

Le roi le maintient par les cheveux.

-Non! crie-t-il. Pas comme à Thèbes!

Alexandre fige. Il relâche son philos et re retire. Héphasition se roule en boule et éclate en sanglots.

-Tu as dit, murmure le roi, pas comme à Thèbes?

Son philos ne répond pas.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont fait ainsi?

Les sanglots redoublent. Il est hystérique. Héphaistion se lève, se jette au plus profond de la chambre, se cache derrière le bureau. En d'autres circonstances, Alexandre aurait trouvé cela pathétique.

-Phai, je ne voulais pas… j'étais fâché… j'ai mal réagi… Phai…

Il rejoint le bureau. Son philos tire la chaise devant lui pour se protéger. Il cache son visage derrière ses bras.

-Phai…

Au même moment, Toraj et Javid reviennent d'Ilion avec la troupe. Ils regagnent le pavillon et restent en silence par précaution. Ils rangent leurs emplettes et les vêtements épars dans l'entrée. Toraj ose glisser un œil entre les rideaux de la chambre. Il aperçoit le roi, assis sur la couche, la tête entre les mains, et au pied du pied, un corps en bouillie. Le cœur de Toraj s'arrête. Il sent qu'il va vomir. Il court dehors, vomit devant les sômatophylaques, tombe à genoux. Aristonos s'accroupit immédiatement auprès de lui.

-Ça va?

-Il y a un corps dans la chambre du roi…

Il vomit encore. Aristonos se relève, attrape Balacros et fonce à l'intérieur. Ils jaillissent dans la chambre du roi et aperçoivent la scène.

-Alexandre?

-Mmm?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec le corps?

-Brûlez-le.

Les sômatophylaques font demi-tour et envoie des esclaves ramasser les morceaux et retirer le tapis. Alexandre soupire.

-Je suis désolé, Phai

Aucune réponse. Il se lève et retourne au bureau. Son philos y est toujours en boule, le front contre ses genoux repliés, immobile. Alexandre sent que son philos lui glisse entre les doigts et il déteste cela.

-Phai… je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

Calliope bondit dans la chambre, s'exclame en apercevant Alexandre.

-Tu me déranges, fait-il.

L'enfant n'écoute pas.

-Sors!

L'enfant sursaute, surprise. Alexandre lui pointe la sortie.

-Pourquoi?

-Ne pose pas de question. Obéis.

Elle obéit en cessant de sauter, déçue. Javid l'accueille contre lui. Ils sortent pour visiter ensemble le campement.

Alexandre quitte le pavillon. Il se rend sur la plage pour vérifier que les préparatifs des jeux sont en bonne voie, et que tout est prêt pour les sacrifices. Il découvre le gros de ses troupes revenant de la ville. Il rentre auprès de son philos. Il contourne le bureau. Héphaistion n'y est plus. Alexandre sent son cœur se fendre. Il trouve une note sur le bureau.

_Alex,_

_Je suis à la cour intérieure du palais. Ne viens pas. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je reviendrai pour les sacrifices. N'oublie pas de sourire devant tes hommes._

_Ne cesse jamais d'aimer Calliope. Elle ne doit pas savoir que tu n'es pas son père._

_Je t'ai laissé ta couronne. Elle est dans ma cassette à bijoux. Toraj saura te la remettre._

_Je ne veux plus que tu me touches jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu as rouvert une profonde blessure._

_Prie pour Sohrab._

Alexandre range le pli dans son chiton. Il part sans tarder pour le palais d'Ilion.


	31. Chapitre 30 : la tunique noire

Coucou!

Je n'ai pas relu. Je fais ça bientôt.

A+ les philalexandroi!

**Chapitre 30 : la tunique noire**

La silhouette encapuchonnée le tire dans une ruelle.

-Les plans ont changé. L'objet qui devait convaincre le favori de se rendre à Ecbatane est mort.

-Comment?

-Le roi macédonien l'a tué. Le roi ne sait pas que l'objet avait une mission.

-A-t-on un nouveau pion?

-Non, mais une troupe d'Immortels arrivera sous peu. Envoie ceci à Ecbatane.

Pirros cueille le pli.

-Tu as réussi à t'approcher de l'enfant? pose-t-il.

-Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Mon amant est Ptolémée fils de Laos, prince d'Éordée et sômatophylaque du roi macédonien. Il saura me faire voir l'enfant, j'obtiendrai sa confiance et je pourrai la confier aux Immortels.

-Excellent. Je pars pour le poste de coursiers.

* * *

Alexandre entre dans le palais. Il se rend sans détour à la cour intérieure. Elle est vide. Dans les coussins, un bout de papyrus. Le roi s'en empare avidement.

_Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me suivre._

Alexandre lance furieusement le bout de papyrus dans les coussins et se rend au pas de course aux jardins. Il est seul. Il marche sur une branche. Il s'étonne et la ramasse. C'est une branche d'arbre de Judée et ses feuilles sont du même violet que les iris de Sohrab… Il la prend avec lui.

Alexandre descend quelques marches. Il tombe sur une avenue bordée d'arbres fruitiers, et en continuant, il trouve un étang. Alexandre n'y accorde aucune attention : il est pressé. Des buissons taillés s'étalent devant lui sur un stade, arrangés de manière à former des sentiers entrecoupés de statues et de tables.

Le roi balaie l'horizon du regard. Il presse le pas, pénètre plus creux dans les jardins. Il court, débouche sur une grande terrasse carrelée avec des bancs et des couches, des tables et des pichets de vin.

Et des jambes. De longues jambes effilées, des échasses, des aiguilles, suivies par des tailles de guêpe, des bras élancés, fins, se terminant par de longs doigts aiguisés. Et, des cheveux. De longues crinières fournies, brossées, gonflées, piquetées de fleurs et de lierre, tombant au creux de leurs dos dénudés, camouflant leurs visages tournés vers une seconde avenue unique. Alexandre franchit la terrasse sans détourner le regard. Les courtisanes lèvent la main vers lui, inutilement.

Alexandre aboutit devant un cul-de-sac. Il s'ébahit, découvre un passage creusé dans le roc. _Une caverne? Dans un jardin? Ou serait-ce le passage secret qui a permis la fuite de la population durant la guerre de dix ans?_ Alexandre plonge dans le tunnel souterrain. Aucun flambeau n'éclaire le passage, et bientôt le noir complet tombe devant ses yeux. Alexandre ne craint rien.

Une note palpite. Comme un battement de cœur. Elle résonne, lourde et sombre, grave, la dernière corde d'une harpe titanesque. Alexandre s'arrête, désarçonné.

La note s'arrête elle aussi. La corde a été pincée. Le harpiste sait que quelqu'un a pénétré le tunnel. Alexandre se sent observé. Il court à toute vitesse vers l'avant, perd ses sandales, s'écorche les pieds, trouve la lumière, débouche sur…

La lumière l'éblouit violemment. _La caverne de Platon?_(1) Il réprime une plainte et se bouche les yeux. La corde est à nouveau caressée. Alexandre frissonne. Il arrive à entrouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, sorti de nulle part, son philos, un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres, à peine vêtu d'une tunique, enveloppé d'un parfum suave de myrrhe d'Arabie… ses longs cheveux flottent dans la brise, comme en suspens… Il retire sensuellement sa tunique, se caresse avec délice. Alexandre le presse contre lui, désireux, et inspire le parfum au creux du cou de son philos. Il ouvre brutalement les yeux.

Il aperçoit la toile du pavillon. Il est étendu sur sa couche. Lysimaque le secoue.

-Alexandre, tu vas bien?

-Mmm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, mais d'habitude tu ne dors pas en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Les hommes sont impatients de débuter les jeux.

Alexandre s'assoit sur sa couche, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux d'Achille. _J'ai rêvé._

-J'ai trouvé ceci sur la table de conseil, déclare Lysimaque.

Il tend une branche aux feuilles violettes, une branche d'arbre de Judée. Alexandre balbutie. _Comme dans mon rêve…_

-Qui l'a déposée là?

-Démétrios et Ptolémée affirment que personne n'est entré dans le pavillon après toi. Cependant, un pli accompagnait la branche.

-Donne-le-moi.

Lysimaque obéit. Alexandre déplie le bout de parchemin.

_Tous tes rêves deviendront réalité si tu me choisis._

_Apollon_

-Lysimaque, trouve Héphaistion et surveille-le.

-Pourquoi?

-Il lui arrive toujours quelque chose de mauvais quand je ne suis pas avec lui.

-Tu as du sang dans le cou, répond le garde.

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

-Je vais te l'enlever.

Alexandre soupire. Lysimaque prépare une bassine et mouille un chiffon.

-Pourquoi tu laisses autant de liberté à Héphaistion si tu crains qu'il lui arrive quelque chose?

-Il veut être libre.

-Et, Calliope? J'ai entendu dire que depuis qu'elle ne prend plus de nectar, elle ne grandit plus.

-Vraiment?

Lysimaque nettoie le cou d'Alexandre, puis son épaule.

-N'oublie pas de t'habiller.

-Habituellement, c'est Toraj qui me tient ce discours.

-Peithon m'a dit que Toraj et Javid sont des princes. C'est vrai?

-Lysimaque, pourquoi tu me parles de banalités? Ce n'est pas toi, tu ne fais jamais cela…

Le garde dépose son chiffon. Le roi se lève.

-Ne sors pas tout de suite, vêts-toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches dehors?

Alexandre enfile un chiton militaire, Lysimaque le prend par l'épaule.

-Je vais m'occuper de te trouver des vêtements convenables.

-Lâche-moi!

Alexandre se défait et sort du pavillon. Son sang se glace. Devant lui, une troupe de gardes inquiets se pressent autour d'un homme. Alexandre s'avance et se fraye un passage. Au centre, un important officier de la division mercenaire de Lesbos se meurt… un certain Océandre. L'homme a une dague plantée entre les côtes. Il respire difficilement et son chiton imbibe le sang foncé. Alexandre reste calme.

-Écartez-vous.

Les hommes obéissent, le roi soutient son amant.

-Où sont les médecins? pose-t-il avec flegme.

-Au stade pour les jeux! répliquent les hommes, paniqués.

Alexandre déchire le chiton de son amant, sécurise la dague et aide Océandre à s'allonger sur le sol. La douleur se lit sur son visage crispé et ses yeux cherchent ardemment ceux du roi, mais Alexandre est trop occupé à calmer le saignement pour lui accorder un seul regard.

-Que s'est-il passé? s'enquit-il.

Personne ne sait. Océandre expire. Sa poitrine cesse de se soulever. Ses yeux fixent le vide. Alexandre perd son calme.

-Océandre?

Le roi pose une main à la joue de son amant. Elle est tiède, mais ses yeux ne bougent pas. Le roi panique.

-Océandre! Tu m'entends?

Les hommes se font silencieux. Alexandre cache une larme sous sa main.

-Qui t'a fait ça? Pourquoi personne ne t'a sauvé avant?

Le roi retire la dague des côtes. Le pommeau est d'or à tête de lion, la garde est elle aussi d'or, et la lame est de fer brillant émorfilé à la perfection. _C'est l'une de mes dagues_, s'ébahit le roi. Coincé autour de la garde, un long cheveu brillant. Alexandre le prend et le dépose sur son chiton, l'observe. Il est rouge comme le vin. _Un cheveu d'Héphaistion_. Alexandre sent ses tripes se retourner. Il pose une main sur sa bouche, malade. _Il savait que j'avais un amant. Il s'est vengé._

* * *

-Je t'ai dit de me les couper.

-Ishtion…

Je vais le faire moi-même!

-Ah non!

L'Athénien croise les bras.

-Aux épaules ou plus court, comme tu veux.

-Tu vas le regretter, Ishtion.

L'eunuque prend ses ciseaux égyptiens et soupire.

-Ishtion, je ne peux pas!

L'Athénien lui arrache les ciseaux des doigts et, devant le miroir d'argent, se coupe lui-même les cheveux. L'eunuque fend en larmes. L'Athénien laisse les ciseaux sur la coiffeuse et passe ses doigts fébriles dans ses nouvelles pointes.

-Toraj, trouve-moi une tunique noire.

-Tes cheveux… sanglote l'eunuque. Regarde ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux…

Héphaistion croise les bras. Javid part à la place de Toraj et Asclépion ramasse les boucles au sol.

-Jette-les dans un brasero, ordonne l'Athénien.

L'esclave obéit. Il se retourne ensuite vers son maître, nu dans la chambre royale, attendant un ordre. Mais, l'Athénien dévisage l'eunuque.

-J'ai l'intention de porter du khôl, Toraj. Relève-toi.

L'eunuque obéit instantanément, jaillit avec son bâtonnet et sa poudre.

-Au moins tu te maquilles encore, larmoie-t-il. Tu veux des yeux comment?

-Rien d'extravagant. Fais-moi de simples yeux de chat.

L'eunuque s'y applique sans plus attendre.

-Ishtion, tu ne crains pas de déplaire au roi Alexandre?

-Non. Lui devrait me craindre par contre.

Toraj se tait. Il est nerveux.

-J'ai terminé, Ishtion.

L'Athénien s'observe dans le miroir et acquiesce, satisfait. Javid revient avec quelques tuniques et en présente une.

-Je crois qu'elle sera un peu trop petite, avoue-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas important. Je ne porte plus les vêtements d'Alexandre, ni ses couleurs.

Javid l'aide à enfiler la tunique cintrée. Elle tombe sur ses cuisses comme un chiton le ferait et ses bras sont entièrement nus. Le col descend creux en V sur son torse. Héphaistion pose une main sur son pendentif de Corinthe.

-Tu veux l'enlever? s'enquit Javid.

-Non. J'ai promis à Alexandre de le garder. Je tiens mes promesses.

Javid acquiesce. Il s'empare des ciseaux et égalise les cheveux courts de l'Athénien. Il s'assure que la tunique soit impeccable, puis acquiesce. L'Athénien enfile ses sandales.

-Allons assister aux jeux à présent. Si Alexandre vous pose des questions, répondez la vérité. Je crois que lui et moi avons réglé nos comptes.

* * *

-Démétrios, vainqueur!

Les gradins mugissent. Le champion cueille son prix, le brandit sous les yeux de tous et retourne auprès de ses admirateurs le sourire collé sur les joues et la sueur ruisselant sur sa peau. Le second cueille à son tour son prix, moins élevé, et rentre tout aussi fier dans la foule.

-La dernière et septième épreuve sera celle de la colombe! rugit Harpale. Que deux braves s'avancent!

Cratère et Philotas se présentent. Chacun brandit son arc. À une distance de soixante pieds, un mât est érigé. Une colombe est attachée au sommet du mât par une petite corde. Pour gagner, il faut tuer la colombe. Celui qui atteint la corde est automatiquement second.(2)

-Le sort a désigné Philotas pour débuter!

Lui peut alors décocher sa première flèche. Elle se fiche dans le mât. Au tour de Cratère. Lui aussi manque la cible. La foule s'excite. La tension monte. De belles armes sont en jeu : une dague sertie de gemmes et un petit couteau d'argent. Les deux compagnons se font de plus en plus précis. Mais, vient un moment où tous deux ont épuisé leurs flèches. La foule soupire.

Alexandre se lève dans sa loge. Tout près, dans les gradins, Laomédon se lève aussi.

-Je parie Métron mon petit frère qu'en un trait je tue la colombe, déclare Laomédon au roi.

-Je parie Héphaistion que tu manques la colombe et que je l'abats d'un seul essai, réplique Alexandre.

-Pari tenu.

Ils descendent dans l'arène. La foule encourage le roi à grands cris. Au même moment, Héphaistion franchit les gradins avec sa suite et se rend à la loge royale. Seuls les sômatophylaques y sont, et Démétrios est fou de joie d'avoir gagné la précédente épreuve.

-Où est Alexandre? lâche le favori.

-Dans l'arène, lui répond Peithon.

Héphaistion jette un œil en bas, et aperçoit Alexandre aux côtés de Laomédon. Alexandre s'allie avec Cratère, alors que Laomédon s'allie avec Philotas. Trois flèches leur sont remises. C'est à Laomédon de décocher le premier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'enquit Toraj.

-Ils disputent des jeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour commémorer la mémoire des héros d'Ilion. Lorsqu'Achille, il y a cinq cent ans, a reçu le corps sans vie de Patrocle, il a organisé des jeux funèbres pour ses hommes (3) et Alexandre a décidé de réaliser exactement les mêmes jeux.

-Le roi Alexandre admire véritablement le héros Achille.

Les sômatophylaques éclatent de rire, se moquent de l'eunuque. Toraj rougit.

-Il fait ça pour m'impressionner, déclare Héphaistion.

-Le roi va se prêter à l'épreuve! rugit Harpale depuis l'arène.

-Tu crois qu'il va gagner? pose Javid.

-Évidemment.

Laomédon bande son arc et décoche. Il tranche la corde, la colombe s'envole, les gradins mugissent. Alexandre vise l'oiseau et l'atteint en plein poitrail. La colombe dégringole directement dans le sable.

-Le roi, vainqueur! rugit Harpale.

-Il aurait pu ne pas tirer : il était déjà vainqueur, lâche le favori. Regarde-le, Toraj. Alexandre se pavane comme un paon.

Dans l'arène, Alexandre remet la dague sertie de gemmes à Cratère, alors que Laomédon remet le petit couteau d'argent à Philotas.

-N'oublie pas notre pari, souffle Alexandre.

Laomédon acquiesce.

-Que feras-tu de mon petit frère?

-Il sera mon nouveau page.

Laomédon est profondément honoré. Alexandre lui offre l'accolade, puis il monte à la tribune avec Harpale. Héphaistion se bouche les oreilles. Alexandre annonce la fin des jeux et remercie tous les courageux qui y ont pris part, puis il déclare que dans une heure se tiendront les courses sacrificielles sur la plage, près des tombeaux des héros d'Ilion, et il invite tous les hommes à y assister. L'armée l'acclame, et Alexandre est bien fier à cet instant. Harpale lui sourit à profusion.

Héphaistion retire ses mains de ses oreilles en voyant les gradins se vider.

-Toraj, Javid, venez avec moi.

L'Athénien quitte la loge. Les sômatophylaques retrouvent alors Alexandre dans l'arène, recevant les compliments des plus fervents de ses hommes.

Laomédon s'avance alors avec son petit frère, et le garçon est impressionné par la proximité du roi. Alexandre le remarque.

-Métron, te voici!

Le garçon fige.

-Viens auprès de moi.

Le garçon échange un regard avec son frère. Laomédon lui sourit. Le garçon ose alors rejoindre le roi sur la tribune. Alexandre reprend les discussions avec ses admirateurs.

Quand enfin l'arène est vide et que seuls quelques jeunes hommes excités s'amusent à répéter les épreuves honorifiques, Alexandre reçoit Lysimaque.

-Tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer?

-Héphaistion a assisté à la dernière épreuve.

Alexandre s'écrie de joie.

-Il a aimé ma prestation?

Les sômatophylaques restent de marbre. Le roi croise les bras.

-Il m'en veut, c'est ça?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux?

-Cela ne te concerne nullement, Lysimaque.

-Cela me concerne dans la mesure où Héphaistion n'a cessé de se moquer de toi durant ton épreuve.

-Il s'est coupé les cheveux, rajoute Aristonos, et il porte une… heu…

-Une tunique perse, crache Lysimaque.

Alexandre sent des griffes lui lacérer le cœur. _Il a coupé ses cheveux?_

-Je vais discuter avec lui. Où est-il?

-Je crois qu'il se rend aux tombeaux, déclare Ptolémée.

-Allons-y.

Ajax lui amène Bucéphale, et le roi saute sur son dos. À pied, ses gardes le suivent de près.

-Ajax, occupe-toi de Métron, ordonne le roi. Il remplace désormais Ésope.

La clique quitte l'arène et longe la baie. Trois silhouettes se démarquent plus loin. Alexandre talonne sa monture. Ses gardes s'écrient, courent derrière lui pour le suivre. Les pages suivent.

En un instant, le roi atteint son favori. Il saute à terre et le presse contre son cœur. Héphaistion se défait en rugissant et le gifle. Alexandre pose une main sur sa joue en feu.

-Je t'ai interdit de me toucher!

Ils échangent un regard glacial.

-Tu es venu me voir à l'arène, sourit doucement le roi.

-Pas du tout. J'avais simplement terminé de me préparer.

Alexandre observe son philos un instant et lâche sa joue.

-Pourquoi tes cheveux?

-Parce que.

-Et, la tunique?

-Arrête avec tes questions.

Alexandre s'agenouille et enserre les genoux de son philos.

« I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold… »

(Justin Timberlake, _Mirror_s)

-Pardonne-moi, Phai.

Les sômatophylaques arrivent, les pages tardent.

-Je veux que tu tues quelqu'un pour moi.

Le roi lève les yeux pour trouver ceux de son philos.

-Tous ceux que tu voudras. Qui?

-Calliope.

Alexandre bredouille.

-Phai… c'est notre enfant… comment peux-tu… tu es jaloux?

-Je suis incapable de supporter davantage sa présence, dédaigne l'Athénien.

-Pourquoi? Je croyais que les parents aimaient leurs enfants.

-Elle est l'enfant de Darius.

-Non, réplique instantanément Alexandre.

-Oui.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

Héphaistion repousse violemment le roi. Lysimaque brandit sa lance.

-Range ton arme, ordonne le roi.

Le favori en profite pour se reculer hors des bras d'Alexandre. Il retire sa tunique. Ptolémée ferme les yeux. Arrhibas rougit, Lysimaque plaque sa main sur les yeux de Peithon. Ajax et Métron arrivent sur ces entrefaites, échangent un regard éberlué.

-Regarde mon dos.

Le favori se retourne. Sur son épaule, une marque brune nette et évidente met en évidence des traits troublants. On peut y voir deux longues ailes à l'horizontale et une ligne verticale au centre.

-C'est quoi? pose Alexandre.

Héphaistion se retourne, hors de lui.

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi? C'est le sceau de Babylone, c'est l'emblème de Mazda!

-Seuls les dieux grecs existent, Phai.

Toraj ouvre la bouche, se retient de répliquer. Héphaistion secoue la tête.

-Tu m'as dit que tu tuerais qui je voudrais. Tue la fille de ton ennemi, libère-moi de l'emprise d'Ahura-Mazda sur mon corps.

Alexandre balbutie. Héphaistion se rhabille. Lysimaque abaisse sa main des yeux de Peithon ; Aristonos et Démétrios échangent un regard nerveux ; Ptolémée ose entrouvrir un œil. Balacros s'avance.

-Je peux le faire.

-Non, je le ferai moi-même ce soir, bredouille le roi.

Une silhouette à cheval rejoint le groupe. C'est un homme, un inconnu, mais Héphaistion remarque immédiatement la finesse de son armure, les épaulettes, la courbure précise de l'épée, le casque rare.

Le favori arrache la lance des mains de Lysimaque et se présente devant le cheval, lui transperce le poitrail alors que le cavalier saute à terre. Les sômatophylaques sautent sur l'Immortel. Il met Balacros et Arrhibas hors jeu, mais Aristonos l'atteint à la clavicule. Ptolémée lui transperce l'abdomen. L'Immortel glisse une main sous son armure, sort un bout de papyrus taché de sang et s'effondre.

Alexandre se précipite, arrache le bout de papyrus. Il essaie de lire, mais…

-Ce sont des dessins!

Héphaistion lui vole le papyrus.

-Ce sont des signes égyptiens. Toraj, traduis.

L'eunuque obéit. Il pose les yeux sur les hiéroglyphes, les suit de haut gauche à droite, s'arrête sur un cartouche.

-I… I… heu… ce son que je n'arrive pas à prononcer, puis… ah! Shtiou!

-C'est quoi ça? pose son protégé. Pourquoi les signes sont entourés?

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit? fait Alexandre en observant à son tour le cartouche.

-C'est un cartouche, c'est pour indiquer un nom propre. Là, pointe Toraj, ça dit i, puis le son… vous savez, ce son…

-Ph?

-Oui! Avec un i ensuite, et shtiou!

-Iphishtiou? grimace l'Athénien.

Alexandre ricane malgré lui. Son philos le frappe.

-Ne ris pas de l'accent égyptien.

-Je ne riais pas.

Héphaistion le frappe à nouveau, puis reporte son attention sur le papyrus.

-Pourquoi il y a mon nom au milieu de ce billet?

-Celui qui a écrit ce billet dit environ ceci :

« Je sais que Toraj est avec toi, il pourra traduire. La seconde partie du message est rédigé dans la langue des Harappéens que seul un fils de brahmane saurait déchiffrer. Tu auras besoin de… »

Toraj ricane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fait le roi.

-C'est que certaines lettres grecques ou persanes n'existent pas en Égypte. Les noms sont déformés.

-Ah… Tu disais donc?

« … Javid pour déchiffrer la partie la plus importante. Je t'écris moi-même depuis Ecbatane pour te rassurer. J'ai envoyé une partie de ma garde en Phrygie hellespontique pour te retrouver et si tu reçois ce billet, c'est que tu es en sécurité avec mes hommes et que mon enfant l'est aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet du roi Alexandre ; j'ai envoyé Memnon de Rhodes à sa poursuite. »

-Pour le reste, je ne saurais traduire.

-Javid! ordonne le roi.

L'eunuque s'empare du papyrus et parcourt les lignes. Il cligne des yeux, secoue la tête.

-Alors?

-Mieux vaut que je ne traduise qu'à l'oreille d'Héphaistion, bredouille Javid.

Alexandre s'impatiente.

-Traduis, c'est tout!

Javid lance un regard navré au favori, puis reporte son regard sur les inscriptions.

« À ton retour, j'aimerais que nous abordions nos dernières nuits ensemble à Suse et… »

-Javid! s'écrie l'Athénien. Arrête!

-Continue, fait Alexandre.

Le roi fait signe à ses gardes d'écarter Héphaistion. Ils obéissent. Le favori rugit. Javid indique chaque mot au roi et Alexandre acquiesce sans sourciller. Il remercie Javid et se tourne vers son philos.

-Donc, Memnon de Rhodes est à ma poursuite ; des Immortels sont cachés dans Ilion ; et tu aimes quand Darius te couvre de baisers? Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Tu savais que des Immortels m'espionnaient?

-Non. Ils sont probablement là pour m'enlever et enlever Calliope… Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont déjà…

Alexandre bondit sur Bucéphale, Héphaistion saute serrière lui et le roi talonne la bête noire. Lysimaque court à toutes jambes derrière eux, les gardes le suivent. Les pages échangent un regard démotivé.

-Je ne cours pas, déclare Toraj.

-Moi non plus, fait Javid et lui souriant.

Ils échangent un regard et rougissent.

Alexandre tourne une seconde la tête vers son philos.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était un Perse?

-Son armure, c'était celle d'un garde royal!

Ils entrent en trombe au campement, trouvent la tente du médecin Philippe et descendent à terre. Alexandre entre le premier.

-Philippe!

Le médecin lève des yeux sans émotion vers le roi. Aristandre se lève.

-C'est arrivé durant les jeux honorifiques. Philippe s'occupait de cet officier grec qui a été assassiné, Océandre de Lesbos, et je suis resté pour garder la princesse Calliope.

-Où est-elle? grince Alexandre.

-Des Immortels sont venus et ils ont pris la princesse de même que tous les apprentis. J'avais eu en vision le symbole d'Ahura-Mazda, mais rien de plus précis.

Alexandre tremble de rage. Philippe prend la défense du devin.

-Quand je suis revenu, ils avaient disparu et Aristandre était inconscient.

Le roi rugit, agrippe son philos et le jette au sol.

-Tu savais! Tu m'as menti, tu savais!

Alexandre se jette sur lui et le frappe au poitrail, le rue de cou ; le médecin et le devin s'empressent de repousser le roi, en vain. Héphaistion tente de se défendre, il en est incapable, et Alexandre l'atteint à la tempe. Il tombe inconscient. Le roi le tire hors de la tente du médecin, le jette sur son épaule et l'emmène au pavillon royal. Les hommes lui jettent des regards intrigués et le roi furieux leur lance des regards noirs. Il franchit les pans et laisse son philos sur la table du conseil. Il s'assoit et se prend la tête entre les mains.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Alexandre sent les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

-Apollon, dis-moi s'il savait.

-Il ne savait pas.

Alexandre éclate en sanglots. Asclépios rejoint son père.

-Je peux le guérir, déclare le dieu.

Apollon le repousse. Aphrodite sort de la brume et caresse le visage de son fils.

-Est-ce que les dieux iraniens existent? souffle le roi.

-Oui, déclare Hermaphrodite. Tu songes à Ahura-Mazda?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Héphaistion?

-Darius élu d'Ahura-Mazda le réclame, fait Poséidon, et le dieu veut l'offrir à son élu. Choisis-moi et je l'en empêcherai.

Tous les dieux répètent la promesse. Alexandre serre la main de son philos.

-Il y a des dieux ici en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

Apollon et Hermaphrodite disparaissent. Asclépios suit son père. Poséidon et Aphrodite s'affrontent du regard.

-Qui veux-tu pour protecteur? posent les dieux.

-Celui que j'ai toujours eu. Poséidon.

La déesse fume de rage. Elle disparait dans un nuage de brume. Alexandre embrasse la main de son philos.

-Sauve-le, je t'en prie.

-Tu ne veux rien de plus?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander?

-Tout.

Alexandre cligne des yeux.

-Dans ce cas… quand il se réveillera… fais-lui oublier le viol à Thèbes. Et, fais-lui oublier Sohrab et Océandre.

-Il n'y a là rien que je ne peux pas réaliser.

Alexandre essuie ses joues humides et acquiesce.

-Réveille-le tout de suite.

Alexandre ferme les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Entre ses doigts, la main de son philos remue. Il se redresse.

-Alex? Alex, tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Le roi lève le regard. Il sourit. Devant lui, un visage innocent, angélique, et des yeux de chouette.

-Alex?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mais explique-moi!

Le roi cherche le dieu du regard, mais Poséidon a disparu. Alexandre acquiesce à son philos.

-Une troupe d'Immortels a tenté de t'arracher à moi, ment-il, et ils sont partis avec Calliope.

L'expression de son philos ne change pas. _Il ne l'aime pas du tout_, songe le roi. _Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, tout semblait parfait hier encore?_

-Et, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle commençait à prendre trop de place entre nous, fait le roi en cachant ses émotions.

-Effectivement.

Alexandre se lève et étreint son philos. Héphaistion passe ses bras à son cou et le presse contre son cœur.

-Je ne veux pas te partager, Alex.

-Moi non plus, Phai.

Le favori se défait doucement et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il panique.

-Mes cheveux!

-Ça va, acquiesce le roi. Tu les as coupés et offerts à Patrocle, tu t'en souviens?

-Non…

Il descend de la table.

-Je dois être horrible avec des cheveux courts… Tu me laisses porter ta causia?

-Non. Prends la tienne ou ma couronne, mais pas ma causia.

-Alex... s'il te plaît…

Le roi soupire lourdement.

-J'ai une course à faire. Je vais y réfléchir.

Il quitte le pavillon. Eumène le rejoint justement.

-Le conseil royal d'Ilion propose un grand banquet au palais ce soir.

-Non, sur la plage, et je veux que l'armée soit invitée.

-Ilion ne peut pas nourrir l'armée…

-Elle le peut. Eumène, je veux savoir où en sont les comptes de l'armée.

-Il y a une raison particulière? grince le secrétaire.

-J'ai besoin de dix talents pour une affaire urgente.

-Je crains de devoir t'annoncer que tu devras demander au trésorier d'Ilion.

-Vas-y toi-même. Je veux ces talents avant le banquet sur la plage.

-Très bien. Aussi, je veux te prévenir d'activités suspectes.

-Au campement?

-Oui. Une troupe d'hétaires a tenté de s'enfuir, parmi lesquelles la favorite de Ptolémée.

-Et alors?

-Nous avons retrouvé sur elle un billet écrit en hiéroglyphes égyptiens, mais elle l'a avalé. Je considère qu'elle est une menace pour toi, toutefois Ptolémée l'a farouchement défendue. Il est à toi de trancher sur cette affaire.

-Où est Ptolémée?

-Il vient de revenir, avec les six autres.

-Envoie-moi uniquement Ptolémée.

-Bien.

Alexandre bifurque et se rend à la tente du médecin. Il y trouve comme présumé Aristandre. Il l'interpelle.

-Sacrifie à Poséidon pour moi, lui demande-t-il.

Aristandre acquiesce. Il connait la raison de ce sacrifice, il est devin. Alexandre jaillit hors de la tente et rentre au pavillon. Philotas se colle à lui.

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Gorgos, déclare-t-il.

-Notre maître d'armes? Pourquoi?

-Pour Héphaistion.

-Bonne initiative.

Ils entrent sous le pavillon. La salle d'entrée est vide.

-Phai?

Silence. Alexandre franchit le salon. Allongé dans les coussins, il trouve Péritas. Philotas s'accroupit et le caresse. Le chien ne se réveille pas.

-Alexandre? Péritas est étrange.

Le roi est déjà dans la chambre. Il aperçoit sur le tapis près de la couche, sa causia. Le bureau est renversé, les vêtements sont en pagaille. Alexandre court à la couche et soulève son oreiller. Il trouve son exemplaire de l'Iliade, sa dague et le collier de Corinthe d'Héphaistion. _Il m'a promis qu'il ne l'enlèverait jamais._

-Alexandre! lance Philotas. Il faut un vétérinaire!

Le roi s'arrête, se prend la tête entre les mains. Son cœur cesse de battre. Il sent son estomac de révulser. Il balaie une seconde fois la chambre des yeux. La cassette à bijoux de son philos est fracassée. Alexandre s'avance, cherche un indice, n'importe quoi. Il lance les bourses et les rouleaux au sol, il vide le bureau. Philotas le trouve.

-Alexandre? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Philotas s'agenouille près d'une statuette déposée sur un tabouret. En-dessous, un billet.

-On dirait le dieu des barbares.

-Ahura-Mazda, lâche le roi.

Ses craintes se confirment. La statuette représente un homme portant deux ailes horizontales. Alexandre arrache le billet des mains de Philotas.

-C'est écrit en hiéroglyphes! rugit le roi. Ils ont prévu le coup, ils veulent me faire perdre du temps!

Alexandre fonce hors du pavillon, jaillit dans la tente d'Eumène, mais le secrétaire n'y est pas. Son page y est toutefois. Alexandre l'agrippe par la tunique et lui ordonne de trouver un linguiste. Le page court et le roi le suit. Ils aboutissent près des fortifications, où deux vétérans discutent ensemble. Ils aperçoivent Alexandre, et aussitôt le billet en main, l'un des deux arrive à déchiffrer les dessins.

-On dit ici, mon roi, que seul le retrait de tes hommes hors de l'Asie permettra l'envoi d'une délégation à Pella, et qu'à la tête de cette délégation tu trouveras la reine d'Asie.

Alexandre fige. Philotas lui demande ce qu'il doit faire, il crie, il le secoue, mais Alexandre est figé. Philotas le ramène en vitesse au pavillon. Les sômatophylaques arrivent au même moment.

-Préparez des équipes de prodromoi, ordonne l'hipparque. Héphaistion a été enlevé.

Tous y courent, sauf Lysimaque. Il envoie Philotas à sa place et reste pour garder Alexandre. Il découvre Pé tire Alexandre jusqu'à sa chambre et le fait traverser la pagaille de peine et de misère, puis réussit à le faire asseoir sur son lit.

-Alexandre, tu m'entends? Sept équipes partent chercher Héphaistion. Et, je vais chercher un vétérinaire. Tout va bien se terminer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alexandre se plie violemment en deux. Il est malade. Lysimaque se mord les lèvres. Il court chercher de l'aide.

* * *

Héphaistion ouvre les yeux. Il est allongé sur une couche tout à fait confortable, et un esclave assis sur un banc l'observe, attendant le moindre ordre. Mais, l'Athénien ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Devant les rideaux de la chambre, trois Immortels se relaient. Et, hors de la tente, six Immortels montent la garde. Mais, ça aussi, l'Athénien l'ignore.

Il se redresse et passe machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Ses membres sont engourdis, la tête lui tourne. Un homme en tunique courte s'avance. Ses cheveux flamboyants longent ses joues pâles.

-Père?

Amyntor étreint son fils.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-À moi aussi.

-Tu m'as pardonné, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr.

Amyntor le relâche lentement, embrasse son front et s'assoit sur la couche. Il le prend par les épaules.

-Le Grand Roi a envoyé des hommes à Pella pour me faire évader. Je rentre auprès de lui, j'ai son pardon. Viens avec moi.

-Non, je ne retourne pas là-bas.

Une crinière noire apparaît, s'écrie, bondit sur le lit et étreint le jeune homme.

-Calliope? s'ébahit Héphaistion.

-Moi aussi câlin!

Héphaistion échange un regard avec son père.

-Memnon m'a dit que c'était ta fille? fait Amyntor. Elle a quel âge au juste?

-Demande à ma mère.

Amyntor balbutie. Héphaistion repousse la petite fille et se lève. Elle s'écrie et saute sur le dos d'Amyntor. Son fils rajuste sa tunique noire.

-Je ne veux pas voir Calliope, et je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses concernant tout ce que tu aurais dû me dire à propos d'Aphrodite parce que je sais que tu ne serais pas sincère. Je rentre à Ilion.

Les gardes lui barrent le passage. Héphaistion avance tout de même, se bute contre les lances.

-On va à Ecbatane tous les trois, déclare Amyntor. Toi, ta fille et moi.

-Alexandre viendra me chercher.

-S'il vient, il sera tué.

-Alexandre fils de Zeus, tué? Tu m'étonnes. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me trouve. Où sommes-nous exactement?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire?

* * *

Alexandre secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas. Il croise les bras et ferme les paupières. Lysimaque caresse doucement son dos.

-Tu dois dormir.

Le roi ne bouge pas. Sur ses joues les larmes coulent.

-Alexandre, on va le retrouver. Dors un peu. Tu as fait les courses devant l'armée, tu dois te reposer.

-Il devait courir avec moi, sanglote-t-il.

Lysimaque pèse ses mots.

-Il le fera quand il reviendra. D'accord?

Alexandre fait non de la tête. Son visage est rouge et crispé.

-Je veux aller le chercher, pleure-t-il.

-Tu dois rester avec les soldats. N'oublie pas que tu as demandé un banquet sur la plage : tu dois y assister.

-Annule le banquet.

-À cette heure, on doit déjà cuire les viandes. Dors un peu, tu te sentiras mieux.

Lysimaque ose le toucher, le roi crie et se blottit contre lui-même. Le Thessalien se relève, Cratère prend sa place et tente à son tour de l'apaiser. Lysimaque soupire et se rend dans la salle d'entrée. Les généraux sont rassemblés, l'administration aussi. Lysimaque referme les rideaux derrière lui et balaie l'assemblée du regard.

-Alexandre est atteint de maux de ventre, déclare-t-il. Il sera remis pour le banquet.

Des rumeurs courent. Lysimaque croise les bras.

-Le roi prend du mieux, siffle-t-il, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

-Les hommes ont entendu dire que des Perses espionneraient le campement, déclare Parménion.

-Personne ne nous espionne, glace Lysimaque. Je le répète : il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Vous pouvez tous retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

Le Thessalien rentre au chevet du roi.

Sous le pavillon, Callisthène et Eumène discutent dans le bureau adjacent aux quartiers des domestiques. Cratère leur fait signe d'entrer, qu'Alexandre est lucide. Ils se dépêchent et Lysimaque les rejoint.

Le roi a les yeux clos. Il entend les pas assourdis par le tapis. Il presse contre lui l'oreiller de son philos et inspire profondément. Le parfum emplit son nez. Alexandre sent le désespoir le noyer.

-Ça marche plutôt bien, souffle Cratère à Lysimaque. On réussit à lui parler quand on le laisse prendre un oreiller contre lui.

-Alexandre, veux-tu discuter avec moi? s'enquit soudainement Callisthène.

Le roi acquiesce.

-Très bien! Je vais poser les questions et tu n'auras qu'à me répondre. Cela te convient-il?

Hochement positif.

-Parfait. Le temps passe rapidement et l'heure du banquet approche. Veux-tu prendre un bain?

-Non.

Sa voix est étouffée, il a murmuré sans vraiment bouger les lèvres. Il frotte son visage dans l'oreille dans l'oreiller comme un chat le ferait. Il replie ses jambes autour, inspire profondément. Machinalement, il caresse le dos de l'oreiller comme si c'était véritablement son philos. Eumène échange un regard avec Philotas. Ils sont consternés.

-Veux-tu te changer? continue Callisthène.

-Non.

-Te sens-tu capable de te lever?

Les larmes fendent ses joues. Alexandre cache son visage dans la soie.

-Non.

Eumène soupire lourdement. Lysimaque lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Le secrétaire lui réplique avec dédain et quitte le pavillon.

-Les plans changent-ils pour demain? Rentre-t-on à Abydos pour retrouver la flotte?

Hochement positif.

-Parfait, conclut Lysimaque.

Philotas et Callisthène quittent. Lysimaque s'assoit à côté du roi et le borde doucement. Alexandre accepte de se coucher. Le garde s'assoit sur la couche, s'adosse contre le pan de toile et allonge ses jambes. À ses côtés, le roi tremblote.

-Lysimaque, souffle-t-il.

-Alexandre?

-Tu diras à Callisthène… tu lui diras que lorsqu'il rédigera cette journée dans ses archives, je veux qu'il inscrive que j'ai couru avec Phai, que j'ai prié Achille et qu'il a prié Patrocle et que rien ne nous séparait. D'accord?

-D'accord.

* * *

Le lendemain, midi. Alexandre est de glace, incapable de sourire, incapable de se détourner de son but. Il a révisé la flotte et a accueilli Lanicé sa nourrice. Il a ensuite établi le campement au septentrion du Granique. Tous les équipes de recherche étaient revenues la veille, sauf celle de Ptolémée. Elle est revenue le jour-même, en affirmant avoir trouvé quelque chose. Alexandre, pragmatique, apprit que de l'autre côté du fleuve le campement de Memon de Rhodes était implanté.

Alexandre a réuni son conseil. Il brûle de se battre. Il a besoin de fuir sa douleur. Et, depuis qu'Océandre n'est plus là pour dompter sa fureur et son impatience…

-Étalons la carte. Nous avons une bataille à planifier.

Néarque et Séleucos déroulent la carte sur la table de conseil. Alexandre dispose les pions dans la vallée, puis celle des Perses sur le versant opposé.

-Sait-on qui, autre que Memnon de Rhodes, se trouve de l'autre côté du Granique?

-Deux satrapes, mais nous ne savons pas encore de qui il s'agit, déclare Callas.

-Ce ne sont donc que des émissaires venus nous évaluer, lâche le roi. Darius se moque de moi. Il veut me ridiculiser encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Sa reine et puis quoi encore?

Alexandre serre les points, son œil divin étincèle.

-Les forces ne sont pas égales, grince-t-il.

-Ils ont peut-être six mille chevaux de plus que nous et c'est tout, réplique Parménion. Nos forces de piétaille sont les mêmes.

Alexandre le fixe avec cynisme, éclate d'un rire sardonique. La folie brille dans ses yeux. Il renverse la table en rugissant et se tait brusquement, plaque ses mains contre son torse.

-Je vaux à moi seul cent mille hommes, crache-t-il. Je suis un dieu.

Les hommes l'observent avec une forte envie de répliquer.

-Alexandre, concentrons-nous sur la tactique, ose Lysimaque.

-La tactique? rit-il. J'irai seul, j'irai chercher mon Héphaistion et la tête de Darius en même temps. Je lui crèverai les yeux et je le traiterai avec le dernier outrage, puis je ferai cuire sa tête au-dessus d'un grand feu alimenté par son corps enflammé. Une fois que sa tête sera calcinée, je me servirai de ses cendres pour me maquiller à la mode orientale.

Parménion cligne des yeux, perturbé. Les sômatophylaques tentent de prendre le roi à part, Alexandre se montre malin.

-Mais bon, fait-il en se calmant, je dois encore traverser une minable rivière.

-Attendons demain, fait Parménion. Le soleil se couche.

-Justement! Memnon sera aveuglé, Hélios est avec moi! clame le roi. Préparez immédiatement vos hommes, ils me serviront de renfort si jamais je me fatigue.

Alexandre quitte le pavillon, ses gardes sur les talons.

Cleitos et Coénos relèvent la table.

-Il est fou, lâche Philotas.

Perdiccas le gifle, Nicanor les sépare brutalement.

-Allons plutôt préparer nos hommes.

-Je propose d'assassiner Héphaistion, lance Séleucos.

Le silence fuse sous le pavillon. Les vétérans quittent.

-Il a fait quelque chose à Alexandre, ajoute Séleucos. Nous devons protéger notre roi.

-Je ne me mêle pas de cela, déclare Cratère en quittant à son tour le pavillon.

Séleucos balaie les officiers du regard.

-Cette ligue prendra mon nom, conclut-il. Puissent les dieux sauver Alexandre.

* * *

-Je positionnerai Parménion à gauche, déclare Alexandre, et Cleitos au centre. Je serai à droite. Parménion et moi traverserons immédiatement le fleuve. Je rabattrai le marteau sur Parménion. Les Perses seront forcés de se battre et leur ligne de front éclatera dans deux directions à la fois. Ils feront descendre la piétaille de réserve, mais les phalanges, protégées par la cavalerie, auront déjà traversé le Granique et seront prêtes à les accueillir, alors que la cavalerie perse aura été détruite. Ils n'auront d'autre choix que de mourir ou fuir. Et, j'aurai gagné.

-Nous ne pourrons pas passer le fleuve sans qu'ils nous criblent de flèches, remarque Peithon.

Alexandre observe le campement perse depuis une tour de fortification.

-Nous avons traversé l'Hellespont et j'ai pris Ilion avec un seul homme, répond-il. Le Granique n'est pas à craindre. Partez tous les sept, assurez-vous qu'aucune trompette ne soit embouchée. L'effet de surprise retardera la réaction ennemie.

Les sômatophylaques obéissent. Seuls les pages restent.

-Métron, amène-moi une monture.

-Bucéphale?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il se brise les chevilles dans les rochers.

Métron coure. Alexandre pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Ajax.

-J'ai un travail particulier pour toi. Rentre au pavillon, enfile une tunique perse de Toraj et cours au campement ennemi. Fais-toi passer pour un eunuque au service d'Héphaistion : assure-toi que ton nom lui soit transmis. Il saura que tu viens lui transmettre un message. Tu lui diras que je viens le sauver et qu'il doit quitter le campement à tout prix puisque je vais laisser les soldats piller les trésors de l'ennemi. D'accord?

-Oui, mon roi.

-Cours.

Le page s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Alexandre fixe un instant le campement perse, puis fait demi-tour pour inspecter l'armée.

* * *

Amyntor tire un billet de sa tunique.

-Ça vient d'Athènes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Héphaistion cueille le pli. Derrière lui, Toraj lui brosse les cheveux.

-Démosthène s'est battu à la tribune pour te rendre ta citoyenneté, et la mienne par le fait-même.

-Démosthène?

-Il veut que tu rentres à Athènes.

Héphaistion soupire et rend le billet à son père.

-Démosthène a beau discourir comme Gorgias, il est idiot de croire que je veux de lui.

-Utilise-le à ton avantage. Tu pourrais faire venir d'Athènes des produits exotiques.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Amyntor esquisse un sourire.

-Tu ne disais pas cela quand tu avais encore dix ans et que je couchais avec Philippe pour m'assurer que tu ne sois pas assassiné.

-Tu me dégoûtes encore plus.

-Tu me manques de respect.

Héphaistion soupire. Une silhouette franchit les pans et s'incline. Les longs cheveux noirs impeccables ne sont pas sans ramener de souvenirs au jeune homme. Il trouve le regard profond, envoûtant, et les battements de son cœur se font de plus en plus rapprochés. Il se triture nerveusement les mains, son père se retourne.

Javid et Toraj disparaissent. Un Immortel entre et fait signe à Amyntor de sortir. Il obéit immédiatement. L'Immortel sort à sa suite et referme les pans. Tout s'est déroulé dans le plus grand silence.

Héphaistion cache son visage sous ses mains, ne sachant comment réagir. L'autre ne dit rien. Un moment s'égrène avant qu'il s'avance, pose sa main sur celle de l'Athénien et l'abaisse. Sur la joue pâle, une larme de honte.

-Tu sembles en meilleure forme qu'à ton départ de Suse.

Le jeune homme acquiesce.

-On t'a bien traité parmi les Macédoniens?

Héphaistion hésite. L'autre le remarque.

-Tu seras mieux à Ecbatane. Tu sais, il y a là-bas une chambre assignée à ton nom, et tous les jours les fleurs sont arrosées, les draps sont changés et un bain est préparé. Le matin, on tire les rideaux et le soir, on les ferme.

-Mais, je suis ici.

L'autre dodeline de la tête, l'Athénien se lève, l'autre le retient et l'étreint. Il pose sa joue contre l'épaule blanche et ferme les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué. J'ai incessamment prié le Grand Roi de me permettre de te rejoindre. Je te raccompagne à Ecbatane, tu n'es plus seul.

-Bagoas, je ne vais pas à Ecbatane. Mon allégeance est toute à Alexandre.

-Tu dis des bêtises. Il te force à tenir ce discours?

-Je suis amoureux de lui.

-Impossible. Il n'est pas l'élu de Mazda. Il t'a manipulé.

-Tu te trompes.

-Arrête!

Ils échangent un regard. L'eunuque est verse une larme.

-Tu ne vois pas combien le roi Alexandre t'a manipulé… Tu n'es plus le même…

Héphaistion secoue la tête. Bagoas s'arrête délicatement, ose caresser sa joue, sent son cœur s'accélérer follement.

-Il est temps que tu rentres auprès du Grand Roi, déclare-t-il. Je fais préparer les chevaux.

L'eunuque quitte la tente. Héphaistion se prend la tête entre les mains. Quelqu'un se glisse par l'entrée, dans l'ombre.

-Général, souffle-t-il.

L'Athénien sursaute, aperçoit…

-Ajax?

-Le roi m'a chargé de te porter un message.

-Parle vite.

-Le roi te dit qu'il vient te sauver et que tu dois quitter le campement ennemi à tout prix, car il va laisser les soldats piller les trésors.

-Je suis au campement de Memnon de Rhodes? Alexandre est tout prêt? Il va attaquer?

Le page acquiesce ne vitesse.

-Les hommes ont commencé à se préparer il y a déjà une demi-heure. Dans la confusion de la bataille, tu pourras t'enfuir.

Un homme en armure franchit les pans. Héphaisiton le reconnait immédiatement.

-Memnon…

Le général dégaine son épée et décapite le page. La tête roule aux pieds du Rhodien. Héphaistion ravale un cri.

-Comme le dit Bagoas, il est temps de t'envoyer à Ecbatane, déclare le général. Viens.

* * *

-Alexandre!

Il voit la lance perse à un empan de son nez. Le bras ennemi se tranche sous la lame d'une épée dans un hurlement de douleur. Cleitos se jette à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés dans ceux du roi. Alexandre est acculé contre un rocher, sur les fesses, démuni.

-Ça va?

-Oui. Merci.

Le Perse au bras tranché s'affale. Cleitos l'a tué. Il se retourne et pare le coup d'un guerrier. Alexandre se lève, prend un glaive dans l'herbe ensanglantée et perfore un dos offert. La succion retient le glaive, le roi l'abandonne et prend un bouclier au sol, pare un coup, puis deux, puis trois. Il repousse son assaillant, lui assène un coup de bouclier sur la tête, lui vole sa lance, la projette dans le dos d'un homme à cheval menaçant Harpale, saute sur un Perse, l'étrangle, lui prend son arc, tire toutes ses flèches, ramasse une pique, tue un cheval tirant un char. Le cocher est catapulté dans les airs.

Il repousse d'un coup de pied un vieux Perse et lui perfore profondément le ventre. Ses entrailles s'étalent sur sur les pieds du roi. Théoptolème croule sous les coups ennemis. Alexandre saute à son secours, décapite son assaillant… Il crie. QUelqu'un lui a entaillé el bras. Il se défend, et le page achève l'adversaire.

-Alexandre!

Il tourne la tête. Séleucos, sur un cheval, lui pointe quelque chose. Au loin, des chars et des chevaux s'enfuient vers l'Orient. Héphaistion! Alexandre ravage tout sur mon passage jusqu'à rejoindre Séleucos.

-Avertis Parménion! crie-t-il. Qu'il les poursuive!

Séleucos part dans la mêlée. Alexandre saute sur le premier cheval venu et aperçoit un rassemblement de prisonniers ligotés. Furieux, le roi talonne sa monture et les rejoins. _Par Achille! Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers Perses, mais des mercenaires grecs!_

-Bande de chiens traîtres! rugit-il. Espèces de parjures! Je suis votre roi et vous vous êtes tous moqués de moi en rejoignant une bande de perses médiocres!

Alexandre saute avec sa monture dans le rassemblement et tranche toutes les têtes, arrache tous les bras et coupe toutes les jambes. Il en perd son casque. Parménion le rejoint.

-Où est Memnon de Rhodes? hurle Alexandre. Tu devais le poursuivre!

-Il est trop rapide! Il a prévu le coup!

-Retourne à sa poursuite, c'est un ordre!

_Moi, je vais fouiller le campement ennemi pour retrouver Héphaistion_. Parménion et Alexandre se séparent.

Le roi trouve un héraut, et celui-ci fait sonner le cor. La cavalerie se dirige d'un bloc vers le campement ennemi. Le sol tremble sous les sabots furieux. Quelques silhouettes courent dans le campement en hurlant. Des femmes, des esclaves qui s'enfuient.

Alexandre se rend directement aux tentes des satrapes, laissant les premières tentes à ses philoi excités. Il saute au sol et passe le col de la première tente. Le bruit est étouffé à l'intérieur. Tout au fond, deux fillettes et une jeune femme sont recroquevillés dans un amas de cheveux noirs et de robes colorées.

Philotas entre en mugissant, s'arrête en apercevant le roi.

-Je te les laisse, déclare Alexandre en sortant.

Il inspecte la seconde tente. C'est la plus grande et la mieux garnie. Les meubles sont tous intacts, la table est même préparée pour le repas qui devait avoir lieu. Alexandre fouille les pièces sans trouver le moindre indice. Il s'arrête dans une chambre. Le sol est de terre, la couleur de la toile est différente. _Une extension?_ Il se bute les pieds contre une pierre. Il baisse les yeux. Quelqu'un a tracé des inscriptions avec des petites pierres blanches sur la terre humide. Un mot.

-Ecbatane, souffle-t-il.

Il aperçoit un morceau de tissu coincé sous la couche. Il tire la tunique, l'observe sous tous ses angles, inspire son parfum. C'est la tunique noire d'Héphaistion.

Alexandre sent une main écraser son cœur. Il cherche l'air, il ne respire plus. Il s'assoit sur la couche, et plus il cherche son air, plus le parfum de son philos l'étouffe. Il retire son armure, s'allonge sur la couche, inspire. Le parfum de figues y est encore. Le même qu'à Miéza.

Alexandre sent ses forces le quitter. La bataille a été courte, mais il est épuisé. Il se dénude, tire machinalement la couverture sur son corps et serre la tunique contre lui. _Parménion est sur les traces de Memnon. Il me ramènera mon Héphaistion. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Les Perses ne peuvent pas avoir réussi à me l'enlever une fois de plus._

Alexandre sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Et, qu'est-ce que je fais si Memnon a réussi? S'il est mort? Patrocle meurt en premier, oui, mais non! Je ne veux pas._ Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il presse la tunique contre son nez, inspire. Il se sent un peu mieux. Il entend des pas sous la tente, quelques voix excitées. Il se cache sous la couverture. _Personne ne doit me voir ainsi. Jamais personne, sauf Héphaistion. Lui seul peut me comprendre sans me juger._

Les rideaux sont écartés, Lysimaque aperçoit la silhouette sous les draps.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose! crie-t-il.

-Tais-toi, idiot! lui réplique le roi.

Le garde échappe sa mâchoire.

-Alexandre?

Il tire la couverture, aperçoit la tête ensanglantée, les cheveux d'Achille en bataille, la tunique noire pressée contre son visage, et les larmes qu'il tente de dissimuler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au nom de Zeus?

-Je suis bien, laisse-moi.

Lysimaque est estomaqué. Ptolémée le rejoint au pas de course.

-Alexandre? Tu es blessé?

-Non! Dehors, je ne veux voir personne!

-La bataille est terminée, le butin est ramené au campement, le banquet est sans doute déjà prêt! Tu ne peux pas laisser les hommes!

-Si tu comptes rester, alors au moins tais-toi!

Lysimaque s'agenouille. Ptolémée fait demi-tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, Alexandre?

-Arrête! Arrête de vouloir tout savoir sur moi!

-C'est mon devoir de sômatophylaque.

-Non! Tu ne t'appelles pas Héphaistion!

Lysimaque se rebute.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Alexandre, et je l'aime beaucoup Héphaistion, mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler sans lui.

-Ton discours était différent en Macédoine.

-Eh bien, nous grandissons! Tu es un homme à présent, et ton pouvoir est bien établi. Tu dois songer aux choses sérieuses.

-Héphaistion est la seule chose sérieuse dans ma vie! Ce n'est pas le roi qui aime Héphaistion, c'est Alexandre! Et quand Parménion reviendra avec Héphaistion, tu t'excuseras devant lui.

-Parménion? Je l'ai vu dans ce campement, il récolte sa part du butin.

Une étincèle brille dans les yeux du roi.

-Héphaistion doit être déjà au campement... Il doit me chercher, il doit avoir eu tellement peur…

-Alexandre, tu deviens paranoïaque.

Le roi bondit sur ses pieds, la tunique noire ne main comme une relique divine, et il emporte avec lui l'oreiller au parfum de son philos. Lysimaque l'arrête.

-Laisse-moi transporter ça à ta place. Les hommes penseront que tu es devenu fou.

-Eh bien qu'ils le pensent.

Le roi franchit les rideaux et quitte la tente. Dehors, les soldats franchissent les tentes et s'échangent des bijoux, des meubles, des femmes. Alexandre voudrait fermer les yeux et sentir la main de son philos qui le guide doucement vers le pavillon. Il voudrait retrouver son intimité, seul avec son philos, et fermer les rideaux pour la soirée. L'ambiance serait tamisée, à peine assez éclairée pour voir devant soi. Le roi pourrait se blottir comme un enfant, abandonner toutes ses responsabilités et retrouver son innocence. Il lui semble que les cris du campement s'estompent. À son oreille, un souffle chaud et des lèvres humides qui murmurent doucement. Il frissonne.

Soudain, la main blanche le touche. Ses yeux trouvent le regard d'obsidienne. Il s'évanouit.

« So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you  
When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper  
I'll be loud for you, but you gotta be there for me too… »

(Troye Sivan, _There For You_)

* * *

(1) Platon, _La République_, Livre VII.

(2) Homère, _Iliade_.


End file.
